Max' Birthday Wish
by The Legendary Mew
Summary: - No summary -
1. Chapter 1

**In addition, here is another story of your infamous author David Shawn Michael and I hope that it will be a good one. Once again it is about Advanceshipping, but there will be other shippings as well. You can submit some shippings of your choice in your review. (Not necessary anymore!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Joyful News**

A boy about nine years old flicked through one of his Pokémon magazines, trying to find an article that he hadn't read so far. However, one magazine after another was thrown to the floor when they weren't suitable for the boy's interest.

The magazines were mainly about Pokémon leagues, famous Pokémon professors or about Gym leaders. Two third of them contained information about professor Oak, a famous Kanto professor.

Sighing, he threw the last magazine to the floor. His glasses also slid down his nose, but it didn't annoy him so much. It was almost a year ago when he stopped traveling and decided to learn more about Pokémon in his school in Petalburg city.

'It's so boring and all my friends are on vacation with their parents.' The boy with his dark-blue hair fell onto his back, messing up the covers of his bed that his mother piled together this morning.

He looked up to the ceiling and crossed his arms behind his neck, thinking about random things.

The idyll was cut short when someone opened the door of the room. For the boy's surprise, it was his father Norman Maple.

"Hey Max, do you have time to talk or are you doing something important?" Norman saw the bunch of magazines on the ground, assuming that his son was busy.

"No dad, to be honest I'm bored." Max sat up, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Norman took one of the magazines and looked at it with big interest.

"You are really a fan of this professor Oak, aren't you?" The tall man lowered the magazine again, keeping it in his hand though.

"Of course dad, since I met him back in Kanto I've admired his work." Max clenched his fists in front of his face, showing his passion for Pokémon. Norman smiled at his son.

"You know that I'm really sorry that we can't spend your holidays somewhere else." Norman walked to the window of Max' room.

The boy lowered his head, remembering how his schoolmates talked about their cool destinations for their vacation.

"I know dad and I'm okay with that." Max looked up again, trying to force a smile. "You are not to blame, because it's your duty as a gym leader to answer every challenge, even if they are during my holidays."

The gym leader turned to his son, sensing his pain.

"You know Max, your tenth birthday is in only one week and your mother and I decided that it should be the best birthday ever." Norman said cheerfully.

Max head shot up and he throw his father a questioning look, almost awaiting an answer.

"How?" It was a simple question, but the answer would be a whole speech.

"Your mother and I knew that you can't wait to get your first Pokémon, but you know that you won't get your Pokémon until the new season starts." Max nodded at that. "However, we could convince professor Birch to make an exception this time."

Max' eyes widened, sliding on the edge of his bed towards his father. The excitement grew bigger with the moment and Max` head couldn't contain his hopes, because he was always impatient with those things.

"I see that you are excited to hear that you can choose your first Pokémon right on your birthday." The blue haired man stood in front of his son, waiting for a cheerful response.

"Really?" Max couldn't believe his luck when his eyes started to glitter.

"Next week at your birthday, the professor will come to us and you can choose the Pokémon you want!"

The dark-haired boy didn't waste a second to hug his father with all his might; however, it wasn't enough to topple his father to the ground.

"You can't imagine how happy I am, dad! At first I wasn't very excited about my birthday, because I nevertheless would have needed to wait 6 more months until the new season starts."

"I'm glad that you are happy, Max." Norman returned the embrace.

"Happy? That's the biggest understatement of the year!" Max exclaimed, catching the attention of the whole house.

"Okay, I see your point." His father chuckled, but there was more on his mid than just the `Pokémon-choose-stuff'.

"We still have one week …" Norman started and Max looked up to see the stern face of the gym leader. "… Where do you want to celebrate your birthday Max?"

The young nine-year-old thought for several minutes and he had indeed some place in mind, but he wasn't sure if this wasn't too much to ask for.

"I don't know yet …" He lied unsurely. "Can I get some more time to decide that?"

"Of course." The blue-haired Gym leader replied. "I will tell your mother that you are okay with our idea." He left the boy's room, leaving an ultra-happy Max behind.

_I can't believe that I will get my first Pokémon in just one week … _Max squealed in happiness…_ Who will I choose? … Treecko …. Torchic …. Mudkip … Oh … I can't decide yet_

The glasses-wearing boy was lost in his thoughts, not noticing that a certain brown-haired girl entered his room. Startled by the earlier 'outburst' of her brother, May approached the soon-to-be-Pokémon-trainer.

The brunette looked at her brother, placing her hands on her hips like always. May had finished her Jotho journey one month ago, losing the Grand festival finale to Solidad again. Since then, she hadn't known what to do next. Of course, she considered to travel through Sinnoh, but every time she thought about that possibility, she also remembered her missed opportunity to tell some certain boy about her feelings at the Wallace Cup.

"What's wrong with you Max?" May asked her younger brother, who now realized that his sister was in 'his' room. "One moment you scream through the whole house and when I look for you, you stare into the space."

"You are just mad that you lost to Solidad again!" Max explained, hitting a wounded point of his sister.

"Be quiet! I can't wait until you get your first Pokémon and then I will wipe the floor with you!" May threatened her brother.

"Is that so?" Max said sarcastically. "I think you don't have to wait very long until I show you that I'm the better trainer."

The brunette looked puzzled, remembering that Max had to wait six more months until the new season starts.

"I think we have different ideas of what 'not very long' actually means!" The bandana girl giggled a bit, thinking that her brother forgot that he wouldn't get his first Pokémon with his tenth birthday.

"Didn't you see that dad was in my room a few minutes ago?" Max grinned.

"No, but I think it doesn't matter, because you won't get a Pokémon until the new season, Max!" The brunette crossed her arms, looking like the better one of those two.

"Then I'm glad to be the first to tell you that I will choose my first Pokémon in just one week at my birthday!" Max grinned towards his sister, waiting for her idiotic response.

"But … how … That has to be a lie, Max!" May said with a very stern voice. "It seems that you aren't that clever like you pretend to be!"

"Just ask dad!" The young boy suggested to his sister. "He promised me that professor Birch will come to my birthday party where I can choose my starter!"

"No way!" May said puzzled, not believing that her younger brother would again get everything he wanted.

"I can also decide where I want to celebrate my birthday!" Max loved to tease his sister with things that she was never allowed to choose.

May was in a huff, but she decided to show her brother that he was very predictable: In Pokémon battles and in real life.

"Let me guess! You'll celebrate it in our gym?" The brunette smiled, smelling the victory on her tongue already.

Max looked to the ground, playing with his hands. It wasn't because of intimidation or embarrassment, but rather nervousness that he couldn't tell it.

"No …" He replied silently, glaring at one of his magazines.

May's eyes widened when Max admitted that he wouldn't celebrate his birthday inside their gym, although he admired his father to the extreme. There was no other person that he respected as much as their father with the exception of ….

"Where do you want to celebrate it then?" May asked eagerly, wanting to know what Max' was too afraid to ask.

"I don't know if it's too much to ask for, sis." Max looked very upset, not knowing if his father would approve something like that.

"Just tell me!" The princess of Hoenn started to shake her little brother by his shoulders, believing that something would drop out if she did so.

"Please stop, May!" Max demanded, feeling like a dose of whipped cream.

"Not until you tell me!" The brunette didn't show any sign of slowing down with her actions, leaving Max no other choice than to tell her.

"Okay, okay! I wanted to celebrate it at professor Oak's lab!" Max spat out and May stopped with the shaking.

"Why there?" The brunette asked, not knowing about Max' obsession with the famous professor.

"Do you remember the first time when we were there?" Max asked.

The bandana girl hesitated, because when she had to remember the lab and Pallet town, she was also forced to think about him and that feeling tortured her. May just nodded quickly, shaking of the memories.

"I don't know how to explain this, but the whole scene there was just epic. Once I saw the lab and the area behind it, I realized that Pokémon don't need to battle to make me happy. I know that this sounds childish, but I became envy that we aren't Kanto natives at that time." Max explained, not wanting any eye contact with his sister.

May looked at her brother, not feeling that it was right to tease him. Instead of making him feel bad, May started to smile and she sat on the bed right next to her younger brother.

"You know? There is a reason that I feel the exact same way, but we shouldn't be mad and I'm sure that dad will allow us to celebrate there." The brown-haired coordinator tried to cheer her brother up, but she only had minor success.

"But May …." Max still sounded very upset. "What about dad's duties as gym leader and I don't think that professor birch will come all the way to Kanto just to give me my first Pokémon."

"I'm sure that professor Oak and Birch will find a way to solve that problem. To be honest, I don't know how to convince dad though, although I would love to visit Pallet town once again. "The brunette day dreamed and clenched one fist in front of her heart, thinking of him.

"May? Is everything, alright?" Max was concerned that his sister spaced out, something that happened quite often during the last month.

Realizing that she did it **again, **May blushed heavily and looked away.

"No … I mean yes, everything's just fine!" The coordinator replied quickly, hating herself for messing up her answer.

"It doesn't seem like that to me …" Max noticed the light change of skin color of his sister, remembering something that Brock told him long ago. Unfortunately, May knew this facial expression of Max and she changed the topic.

"Let's convince dad!" May dragged her brother out of the room, racing down to the kitchen.

* * *

A brown-haired woman in her mid-thirties worked in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the whole family. She knew that she had to make very much, because of a certain girl that could eat more than anybody else.

It wasn't long before her husband entered the kitchen, looking for her. According to the smile on Norman's face, the woman could assume that their idea was picked up very good by her youngest child.

"Here you are, Caroline." Norman immediately walked to his wife, placing one arm around her shoulder. "Your idea worked perfectly and Max can't stop to squeal in happiness."

"Was it not predictable? I know what my children want." Mrs. Maple smiled before she added. "Did you tell him that his mommy had this beautiful idea?"

Norman gulped, realizing that Max probably think that he did everything.

"Of course, sweetie." The gym leader replied with a fake sweet voice.

"Thank you, honey. Did he tell you where he wants to celebrate it?" Caroline decided to make ramen, intending to cheer her daughter up who seemed to be very upset about something.

"He said he needs more time, but I'm quite sure that he wants to celebrate it in our gym." Norman said with a wise voice.

"Oh … really?" Caroline responded slight disappointed; however, her husband didn't seem to notice it though.

"Yes." Norman sat down onto a chair, taking the newest version of the newspaper. "I'm allowed to close the gym for five days at best, but two days should be enough though."

Caroline continued with her work, ignoring the last statement of her husband. Shortly thereafter, a girl that dragged a smaller creature with her ran into the kitchen, startling the man who had his feet on the table. This caused him to fall onto his back when he lost the balance.

"Ouch …" The only response of the gym leader that was followed by a set of giggles of the two females.

"Oh hello you two." Caroline greeted her two children, smiling at them while Norman used the table as a supporter to get up again.

"Hello mum." Max and May said in union, something that they rarely did.

"Listen!" May said, speaking for her younger brother. "Max decided where he wants to celebrate his birthday, however, he is too afraid to tell you though."

Max tried to stop his sister, but May had the height and strength advantage at that moment, making Max' attempts irrelevant.

"Really?" Norman asked. "You don't have to be shy and just tell us that you want to celebrate in our gym, Max."

The nine-year-old looked to the ground, making circles with his foot.

"No, dad. I thought so, too, but Max actually wants to go to …" May was interrupted by her brother who motioned to her to stop with her explanation. The brunette frowned, but decided to stop with the revelation.

"I think I can talk by myself!" Max stated, featuring a serious face this time. "Dad! Mum! I know it's not in your interest, but I really want to celebrate my birthday at professor Oak's lab."

The cat was out of the bag and Max received several puzzled looks with the exception of his sister. His father needed some time to handle this information inside his head; however, Caroline smiled at him.

"Are you sure, Max?" Norman asked carefully. "You know that professor Oak lives in Kanto."

"Of course I know, dad!" Max replied rather harsh. "Didn't I tell you that I visited him already?" The gym leader felt terrible that he already forgot this piece of information.

"I think that's a fantastic idea!" Caroline cut in, taking her husband by surprise. Max jumped high into the air, letting out all of his emotions at once, however, he forgot about a certain stubborn gym leader.

"But …." Norman started, but he wasn't confronted by two, but three sadly looking family members.

Caroline, Max and even May used their puppy dog eyes, although Max' ones weren't that good. It was three on one and it didn't look good for the Petalburg gym leader.

"Come on, dad!" Max persuaded his father. "Even May would love to go to professor Oak's ranch and lab again!"

May gave him a confused look, realizing that she said that some minutes ago. Norman and Caroline were surprised that their unhappy daughter seemed to overcome her lack of happiness. Nevertheless, Caroline needed to know something from their kids.

"Wasn't professor Oak living in Pallet town?" Mrs. Maple asked, receiving a nod from her respective children.

"Doesn't this nice boy that you traveled with lives there as well? I think his name was Ash, right?" Caroline followed with another question, ignoring the grumbling of her husband.

When Caroline mentioned the boy's name, May blushed a deep shade of red. She couldn't believe that the name of her best friend could affect her so much when it was spoken out by her mother. The older woman recognized this reaction, smiling even more.

"I understand …" She said simply. The brunette girl immediately looked out of the window, trying to free her mind from those embarrassing thoughts.

"Yes!" Max broke the silence. "He also promised me to battle me as soon as I become a trainer!" It was clear that the youngest Maple wouldn't forget the promise that the raven-haired boy gave him.

Norman decided that it was his turn to speak.

"But Max, all of your friends are here in Hoenn!" The gym leader said, trying to force his son to change his decision.

"All of my friends are on vacation." Max said quickly, showing his father that there was no reason to celebrate here.

"Do you think in Kanto are more people who could come to your party?" Mr. Maple shot back, knowing that he had his son right where he wants him.

"Of course there are." The glasses-wearing boy replied quickly, not wasting one second to list them up. "I'm sure that at least Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, professor Oak, Misty and Ash could come!"

When May heard Ash' and Misty' names in such a short distance, she decided to leave the room.

"Excuse me! I think my Pokémon need some attention." She lied, leaving the room as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong with her? I thought her bad mood phase is over?" Norman asked, scratching the back of his head.

Max was the same opinion, but Caroline seemed to know what bothered her daughter.

However, Max wanted to know if they would celebrate his birthday there.

"Can we celebrate there, dad? I knew that you could close the gym for five days and that would be enough to travel to Kanto and prepare everything." The soon-to-be-called-trainer wouldn't back down, 'demanding' that they would leave for Pallet.

"Calm down, Max!" Norman demanded on his own. "You don't even know if professor Oak allows you to use his lab for such an event!" Norman secretly hoped that the professor wouldn't allow it, so he could stay here.

"I'm sure he won't have anything against it." Caroline took over for Norman. The woman would love nothing more than to have a birthday party abroad, saving her from the boring birthdays that they always spent at their house.

"Thank you, mom!" Max Maple hugged his mother, persuading himself that his father was excited about that idea of traveling to Kanto this year.

Without hesitation, the birthday-child in one week ran out of the kitchen, thinking about all the people he will meet again.

Norman still felt uneasy with the whole situation, crossing his arms that 'his' gym wasn't the favorite place for Max' anymore.

"Come on, honey!" Caroline nudged her husband. "It's a nice change and I'm sure you need some 'vacation' of your own."

Norman just sighed in defeat, accepting the unforeseen turn of events.

* * *

Max went out to the garden, spotting May at one of their greenhouses. The brunette seemed to be in trance, holding something in her hands and the boy approached her silently.

"He does …. He doesn't … he does …. He doesn't …. he does .." Max heard his sister saying this in intervals, however, the brunette noticed her sneaky brother almost immediately.

May stopped with her actions, changing her thoughtful mood with an angry one. When she turned around, Max could see that the girl held a flower, a daisy to be exact. However, the flower had lost a lot of her beauty when most of her blossoms were ripped off, leaving only two of them on that flower.

"MAX!" May shouted rather harsh at her brother. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I don't know what I see. Why are you dismembering this flower?" Max pointed to the small plant in the brunette's hand.

"That's an adult thing!" She countered, throwing the flower away. She never finished the small game, although it would have ended very well for her.

"You aren't adult either!" Max accused his sister, reminding her that she was just thirteen years old.

"Just go away!" May demanded when she ran back into the house, smashing the door after she entered it.

Max couldn't explain what was wrong with May and her mood swings, but he shrugged it off, blaming it on the brunette's lose in the Grand Festival.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this!" Max squealed again, letting out his happiness. However, he had to do many things first before everything would be like he wanted it to be.

"I need to make some calls!" Max said with a determined voice, placing his fist into the air.

**End of chapter one!**

* * *

**I know, it's very short but there will be longer chapters in the future. I just needed a start for this one, because I write 'Life in the shadows' concurrently with that one. The mainshipping is Advanceshipping, but you could suggest some other shippings as well in your review. Do you want Misty with Gary or Tracey and Dawn will be there, too. **

**Please review and read my other stories as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems that this story could be a popular one; however, I need your help to decide some of the other shippings. For those who don't know me, it will be a (very) long story. No need to say that I'm German, so my English isn't always perfect. **

**This chapter isn't very exciting and you don't have to read it, but I promise you that the next ones will be by far more entertaining! Please don't tell me that this chapter isn't good, because I know it isn't and it will just depress me and influence the next chapters in a bad way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Phone Calls**

It was time to spread the news to his friends and Max couldn't wait to call Brock, Misty and all the others. However, his mother, who tried to call professor Oak, occupied the videophone.

Mrs. Maple insisted that she would make the call, because her husband would probably search for some way to mess the whole thing up.

"How much longer mom? …" The nine-year-old tipped impatiently with his toes onto the ground, crossing his arms and putting his mum under pressure.

"Calm down, sweetie!" Again, she dialed up the number of professor Oak's lab and once again, she wasn't connected. The worried expression on Max' face told a whole story to his mother.

"Don't worry Max! I'm sure the professor is talking with someone, that's why he can't accept our call." Caroline gave her son one of her smiles.

"I hope so …" Max worried that his wish would stay a wish.

Caroline had to try it at least one more time, before she would give up for the time being. Again, she dialed up the number that she got from her husband. Oh ….

The brunette got a strange feeling when she remembered how willingly her husband gave her that phone number. It was another attempt from her husband to stop this whole journey to Kanto, although she had no idea why he didn't like Pallet town.

"Uh … Max, could you get me the phone book, please?" Caroline facepalmed, because it had been a bad idea to ask her husband anyway.

Despite being slightly confused, Max did as he was commanded to. Soon, his mother browsed through the pages, looking for the name 'Oak'.

"Let's see ….. Manuel Oak … no …. Gary Oak …. Samuel Oak .. Yes!" Due to all the magazines she had to buy for Max, she knew the name of the world famous professor.

For the umpteenth time she dialed up the number, however, this time she was connected without problems, leading her to the decision that she shouldn't ask her husband for further 'favors'.

Max grew a big smile on his face when the dark screen disappeared and revealed the grey haired man from Kanto. In the back, you could already see Tracey, but the assistant had a hard time to prevent a certain Mug to annoy his 'idol'.

"Hello, you are connected with …." Oak stopped with his introduction when he saw Max. "Oh Max, nice to see you. I assume that you are his mother then?" The professor pointed to the woman.

"That's right, I'm Caroline Maple and it's a pleasure to talk with you and we have a request." Caroline didn't waste much time to come to the point of her call.

"I listen!" The professor quickly turned around when he heard a crashing noise, seemingly from Muk.

Oak shook his head while Tracey was fighting for some fresh air when Muk started to cover him completely. The professor motioned to Caroline that she should continue despite the interruptions.

" … Okay, the reason I called is that my son has a request that concerns your lab." Mrs. Maple now pushed her son in front of the phone, surprising the boy.

His plan didn't involve that he had to ask the professor, leading Max to sweat heavily. For the first couple of seconds he just looked to the ground before his head snapped up, aiming for the vision of the Kanto native.

"I know it's …. Short-termed … but my birthday is in one week .." The Maple boy was interrupted by the professor.

"Really? The last time I saw you, you were almost nine. I assume that this will be your tenth birthday then?" Oak had a large smile on his face.

"That's right and you know that this also marks the start of my trainer career." Again, Max couldn't get to the point.

"Professor Birch will be happy when he gives you your first Pokémon. Did you already decide which one do you choose?"

It seemed senseless, however, Max wanted to ask the question. No matter what.

Caroline was amused that her little boy was so excited when he spoke with one of his 'idols'.

"I want to celebrate my birthday at your lab with all of my friends!" Max yelled, surprising Caroline, Oak, Tracey, Muk and even himself.

The glasses-wearing boy clasped his hands in front of his mouth, realizing that his 'question' sounded more like a statement.

He earned many amazed gazes from the people around him; however, at least he had rescued Tracey from Muk. The silence almost killed Max who felt guilty and he knew that the birthday party wouldn't happen, not now and not ever.

Before the blue-haired boy could apologize, he heard the laughter of all other people, confusing him again. Even Tracey with his lack of air couldn't hold back his laughter and it became more and more embarrassing for the future Pokémon trainer.

"You want to celebrate here! I'm flattered." Oak replied. "It's been a long time since a tenth birthday was celebrated here. It's four years ago that Gary …."

Unable to finish the sentence, Oak busted out into another laughter. Max wasn't sure but something happened back at Gary's birthday. It would be surely a funny story, but Max needed to do some other calls as well.

"So? You don't mind that we do it there?" The most awkward moment was over and the boy with the green shirt found his composure again.

"I don't see a reason to deny your request, however, I'm very busy and I can't do all the preparations though."

"That's no problem, Samuel. I wanted to do all the decorations and food by my own anyway." Caroline loved everything that give her the chance to prepare something.

"I'm not in your way if you want to celebrate here." The professor said happily.

"Thank you! We'll be in Pallet town in about three days; therefore, we will have enough time to make it an awesome party!" Caroline responded, smiling at her son.

"I'm sorry professor, but I need to make some other calls as well." Max tried to end the conversation, so he could tell Misty, Brock and Ash from that party.

"Okay, but you should know that As -"

Oak couldn't finish his sentence when Max cut the line, ending the talk immediately. Caroline gave her little son a slap on his head, hurting him only a bit.

"What was that for?" Max held his head again. He didn't see that coming.

"You shouldn't cut people off like that! Didn't you see that the professor wanted to tell you something." Max' mother wasn't pleased with the actions of her son.

"It can't be so important mom! Now, let me alone! I want to invite the others!" Max sent his mother out of the room. Finally, it was his time to use the phone.

All of the important phone numbers from his friends were saved in his PokéNav and Max didn't waste any time to call the first number in his range. Coincidentally, the first one was Brock and the boy dialed up his number.

It ringed one time, it ringed twice, and it ringed the third time …. After the umpteenth time the Pokémon breeder finally got to the phone. There was no way that Max' couldn't recognize his old friend with the spiky hair and lack of luck with women.

"Hey Max, it's been quite some time, hasn't it?" The breeder had no problems to recognize May's brother.

"Yes Brock, but we don't need to talk very much, provided that you can come." Max said.

"Come?" Brock' eyes were wide open, provided that this was even possible.

"Yes, to my birthday party! It's in one week and it will be a great celebration!" The young boy threw his hands in the air, excited to talk about this.

"Really? It would be an honor to attend your party; however, I don't know if I can leave Kanto like that. You see that I attend a Pokémon medical school and sometimes we need to come in an instance." The former-breeder-now-Pokémon-doctor explained.

"No-no-no Brock!" Max waved his hands. "We don't celebrate in Hoenn, but actually we will travel to Kanto to party at professor Oak's lab!"

Brock was surprised that Max chose a party at Oak's lab over a party at Norman's gym.

"That's great! I'll come!" Brock replied, ignoring the questions that were still in his head.

"You don't know how much that means to me! I need to phone Ash and the others, so bye!" Max again kept the whole call very short.

"Oh, you should know that Ash isn't in -" Again, Max cut someone off before he could explain that something was with Ash.

Who was the next one on the list? Apparently, it was Misty Waterflower, Gym leader of Cerulean city.

Happily, the girl didn't need so much time to answer Max' call when she appeared on the screen after only two rings. Like Brock, she hadn't changed much with her hair still in her normal side ponytail.

"Hello Max, I haven't seen you since you and your sister were in Pallet." The redhead was surprised that someone like Max called her.

"It's good to see you Misty, but I didn't call you to catch up. " The small boy clarified. "In less than a week I will celebrate my birthday at professor Oak's lab and I invite all of my friends ….. That aren't on vacation .." Max added the last part silently.

"Finally someone who celebrates his birthday, unlike some other black-haired trainer …" Misty referenced a certain Pallet town trainer who hadn't celebrated one single birthday since he turned ten.

"So, you'll come?" Max grew tired with all of these uncertain responses.

"Of course, provided that my sisters are able to defeat the challengers that enters our gym. I don't want that our gym get a bad reputation, because we allow too many trainers to enter the Pokémon league." Misty giggled slightly, amusing Max.

"You know? When I finish the Hoenn league, I'll enter the Indigo league next!" Max already know what he would do the next years.

"Oh … I forgot that this is your tenth birthday already! With some luck you have to challenge me in a few years." Misty smirked, knowing that she would put quite a challenge for the boy.

"And you can bet that I'll beat you!" Max smirked back with the determined gaze that Misty knew from some other trainer.

"We'll see …" Misty thought some seconds about a boy that she didn't see for quite some time.

"Thanks Misty. I'm looking forward to see you again, but for now I have to call Ash." Max quickly reached for the button that would disconnect him from the Cerulean gym.

"Max, you should know that Ash is in Uno-" Like Brock and Oak before her, Misty was cut short too.

The last important person on his 'wish list' was the trainer that inspired him to befriend as much Pokémon as possible. Since Ash beat his father in their gym battle, Max knew that he couldn't only be as good as his father, but also be better than him.

To call Ash, he had just to dial up the number of the Ketchum residence. Someone had to be home and the boy again heard this annoying noise.

Fortunately, he was quickly connected, however, the first vision that he saw scared him almost to death. It was a plumb, pink face with rose cheeks and blue silly ears.

"Mime?" The Pokémon that answered the call was so close to the screen that he looked like a clown from those horror movies.

Max climbed back onto the chair, sighing in relief that Ash's house wasn't taken by a group of zombies. Once, he sat back up, he looked to the Pokémon and Mr. Mime looked at him. It was followed by two sweatdrops from them. It didn't make much sense to tell Mime everything.

"Is Ash or his mother at home?" Max asked slowly, hoping that the psychic Pokémon understood what he said.

"Mime! Mime! Mime!" The clown walked away from the screen, chanting his name. It wasn't visible for Max where the Pokémon was going, but the boy heard that a door opened. Max tried to look when he leaned to the right side, but the screen was no window.

Hearing the steps, Max assumed that Mr. Mime found someone of them and after a few seconds, Delia's face appeared on the screen. The woman wore some sort of straw hat with a pink band and the boy thought for himself that Mrs. Ketchum apparently worked in the garden prior this conversation.

"Hello Max! It's nice to see you again." Delia was always the polite one, never acting angry towards someone.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." He replied.

"Call me Delia, sweetie. What owes me the pleasure?"

"Okay Mrs. Delia Ketchum. The reason why I'm calling is that I celebrate my tenth birthday at professor Oak's lab and everyone of my friends is invited. And of course you and Ash, too!" Max explained happily.

Delia got this 'Oh' - look and her smile faded. Something that Max said seemed to affect her in a negative way.

"What's wrong Mrs. Ketchum?" Max became worried, fearing that Delia had something other in mind then his birthday party.

"No, nothing's wrong, however, I fear that Ash won't be able to attend your birthday." Delia explained her sad mood.

"Why? Shouldn't he have finished his Sinnoh journey already?" Max scratched his head, not believing that his idol hadn't return from his journey yet.

"No, you got this wrong! He finished his Sinnoh journey three months ago, but he started his next journey already."

Max eyes grew wide when he heard that one of his closest friends wouldn't be able to celebrate his birthday. He always planned that Ash would be there when he would choose his first Pokémon, because it would be so much more memorable.

Delia noticed the worried look of the boy, feeling sad that Max' wish couldn't be fulfilled. There was no way that Ash could return in the next days.

"I'm sorry, Max, but I'm sure that he will call you on your birthday." Delia tried to cheer the nine-year-old up.

"It's okay Mrs. Ketchum …" Max lowered his head. "It's my fault! If I have called him earlier, he would have been able to attend …"

"You couldn't know, Max, but I'm sure that it will be a good party anyway. When is the party going to be held?" Delia smiled again, ignoring the bad 'news' for the moment.

"It will be in seven days, but could you tell me in which region Ash is at the moment?" Max wanted at least know where Kanto's best trainer is.

"He's in Unova and he will challenge the regional gyms to enter the league of that region."

Max frowned, because he didn't know anything about that region. It amazed him that there were still places on this world that he didn't know. On the other hand, it was one more reason to become a trainer.

"Okay. Bye." Max' disappointment led to a quick ending of the call. Delia quickly waved a good bye before the screen turned black again.

Everything was settled, although some additional guests would come, too. Most of them will be friends of May or of the others.

* * *

Several plush toys covered a young coordinator that didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. Too often, she heard 'his' name today and it always felt like a pierce through her heart.

'_Why was I such a coward? …. It was the perfect opportunity …. We were there …. The way he looked at me … I could melt every time …. Why didn't I hug him and then whispered it into his ear? … What is if he's together with Dawn or Misty because he thought that I'm not interested? … ' _

Her thoughts were killing her, although she would have the opportunity to meet him again. However, was it fair to use Max' birthday as an opportunity to confess to him?

The brunette sat up on her bed, throwing several of her beloved toys from the bed, including a special Pikachu plush toy that she got from her crush. Even her parents didn't know from where she got it, but no one of them had ever asked her.

With nothing better to do at the moment, she walked downstairs. It was time to see if Max called everyone and innocently, she would ask him about Ash.

When she entered the living room, she noticed Max in front of the videophone, however, his happy facial expression was nowhere to be seen. That was something that confused her bit.

"Hey Max." She said casually, catching the boy's attention.

"Hey May, everything is set. Professor Oak said yes and most of our friends will come, too." Max Maple turned on his chair, facing his sister this time.

May' ears peeked up when she heard the word 'most' and her first reaction was to squeal in happiness.

'YES! It has to be Misty who cannot come to the party, but it didn't surprise me. She is a gym leader after all, not having the time for a birthday of someone that she barely knows.'

"That's great Max and I'm sure that Misty will congratulate you nevertheless via Videophone." The coordinator put one hand on the soon-to-be-trainer' shoulder, trying to act depressed.

"Misty?" Max asked confused. "Misty can come and Brock, Tracey and Mrs. Ketchum, too."

Unlike than before, May wasn't happy that the raven-haired trainer's name wasn't mentioned. It couldn't be that the only one who couldn't come would be the one she wanted to see the most.

"And what's with …. Ash?" She hesitated to mention his name. "He comes, too, right?."

"Unfortunately not." Max said with a voice that reflected May's mood. "His mum said that he started a new journey two months ago."

May clasped her hands over her face, hiding some tears. Since she heard that Max would love to party in Pallet town, she had only supported him, because of Ash. She couldn't believe that her crush already continued his dream and she just rotted at home.

"That was a good joke, Max." May started to laugh, hoping that she was right that her brother just wanted to play a prank on her.

"Hey, that's no joke, May!" Max exclaimed. "I would be happy if it was …."

"Where is he?" May demanded to know, because she thought it was her right to know where her best friend ever was without her. In addition, she hoped with all of her heart that he wasn't traveling with Dawn anymore.

"His mother said that he is in the Unova region." Her brother replied with the sad voice that he had kept since his calls.

"What's that?" The coordinator asked confused. Her mentor was seemingly in some region that she didn't know about.

"I don't know, but I assume that it's a new region that's not well known though."

"How am I supposed to tell him how I feel?" May thought aloud, completely forgetting that her brother was listening.

"What did you say?" Max questioned his sister.

"Nothing!" May said quickly, waving her brother off. "Could you give me some private time? I have to call some people." The brunette pushed her brother to the outside, giving her request some extra force.

Once, she was alone May returned to the phone. There was no way that Ash would miss this party, even if she had to drag him all the way back to Kanto.

She had still one week to do so and it would give her also the possibility to see how Ash really felt about her.

**End of chapter 2!**

* * *

**Honestly, I hate this chapter, because it's always boring to use these phone call scenes. However, I learned that a story could still be good after that.**

**My favorite story 'The Campion Is Never Forgotten' started the same way and it turned out to be very exciting. **

**This time I don't mind if you don't review, because there isn't much to review. **

**Reviews should only contain some suggestions for the other shippings that I will include. **

'**The Shiny Gengar' suggested Egoshipping and I wouldn't mind that, but another one wanted Cavelliershipping. **

**Maybe some of you would be more interested in the 'Life in the shadows' fanfic of mine, however, it needs some Insider knowledge from you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's go on with chapter 3! I don't know why, but I already have the plot of the whole story in my head, however, like ever I will add numerous smaller incidents to the story while writing it. Again, you can suggest some shippings besides Advanceshipping, because you let me many open choices so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two different tasks**

In front of the videophone was only one person at this moment and that person was May. Inside her head was just one simple thought and the brunette would do everything to make it real. No need to say that May had her own reasons to bring Ash to Max' party.

'Ash is on some journey, but that won't prevent me to find him and when I do that … I will drag him all the way to Pallet town … Uh … at first I should learn where he is right now ..'

The coordinator dialed up Delia's phone number, although Max just called her several minutes ago. Like always, May wasn't excited to ask her 'know-it-all' brother for information, leading her to ask a friendlier person.

The screen turned on and revealed, different to Max, Delia's face, however, Mr. Mime was still behind her, clapping with his hands.

"Hello, May. I just had a nice conversation with your brother and I'm really looking forward to his party." The brunette adult had always this smile on her face and many believe that she passed it on to her son.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum and yes, everybody is excited for his birthday. However, that's not the reason for my call. "The brunette explained. "Max is very upset that Ash can't come to his party, therefore I wanted to ask you where he is."

"Didn't he tell you that he's in Unova? I'm sure that I told him that." Delia tilted her head slightly, hoping that she didn't start to have Alzheimer.

"No, no, no …" The coordinator waved with her hands. "He told me that, but I want to know his exact location where he is at the moment."

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't know." Mrs. Ketchum looked disappointed that she didn't know this. "The last time I saw him was in Nuvema town and initially we wanted to spend a small vacation there, but ….." The one-time mother sighed. "You know how Ash is. Immediately after he heard the words Unova league, he decided to challenge it with all the gyms on his way and since then I haven't heard anything from him."

"Is no one of his old friends with him?" May asked with slight concern in her voice. She pleaded that Dawn wasn't with him, because she could ruin her chances.

"Not that I know, at least not when I saw him the last time. Brock studies Pokémon medicine in Kanto, Misty is still gym leader of Cerulean city, Gary is somewhere in Sinnoh and Dawn tours Sinnoh as well, because her Buneary was chosen to pose for some Pokémon beauty magazine. "

The coordinator squealed in happiness, knowing that neither Misty or Dawn where with Ash, although she knew that Misty wouldn't be with him. However, that meant that Ash was on his own or at least with some people she didn't know at all.

"How should I find him then?" May asked desperately, not seeing a possibility to find him in time.

"I don't know, but probably I know someone who knows where he is." Mrs. Ketchum explained. "Do you know that Ash has already caught more than six Pokémon in the Unova region, but he didn't send one of them to professor Oak's lab?"

"How's that possible? You can't carry more than six Pokémon." The coordinator knew no way how Ash did this.

"No, he doesn't carry more than six, but he sends them to another professor."

"And?" The girl still didn't get it.

"He sends them to the regional professor of Unova, professor Juniper in Nuvema town. I'm quite sure that she knows where he is." Again, Mrs. Ketchum gave May one of her trademark smiles.

"Do you mean that with her help I could find Ash early enough for Max' party? One moment …. She?" May never met a female regional professor before, therefore she was puzzled.

"Yes and Ash gets along with her very well, although I have to admit that he has matured a lot since he finished his Sinnoh journey." Delia placed her forefinger on her chin, remembering the times when Ash was as dense as a rock.

The coordinator needed some time to realize Delia's words, but what if she was right? Probably, Ash wasn't so oblivious to love things anymore and that meant that May had a good chance to tell him unless Ash met someone on his journey already.

The brunette started to panic and she knew that there was no time to waste.

"Can you give me her phone number, please? It's very important!" The brunette almost jumped into the screen, wanting to grab Delia by her shoulders. Luckily, for the adult woman, she was several hundred miles away.

"Sorry, dear, but our phone book isn't the newest one, that's why we don't have the Unova numbers so far …" May lowered her head. " … but I'm sure that professor Oak has the number."

"Oh really? Then I will call him immediately!" May was about to end the call, but Delia wanted to say something.

"And May?" Mrs. Ketchum added. "It's really nice that you do all of this so that Max can celebrate with all of his friends." Delia grew a wide smile. "If I didn't know it any better, I would say that you have a crush on my son, although I wouldn't mind to have you as a daughter-in-law and -"

That was too much to hear for May, who just smashed the telephone receiver down, cutting the line. May's face was crimson red and she sat several minutes in silence, handling these words.

"What a luck that she didn't know it better …" The brunette sighed in relieve, but she still had many things to do, including calling the professor.

Once her red face color vanished, she dialed up Oak's number, using the number redial function of their phone. On the list where Delia's, Brock's, Misty's and professor Oak's number.

The phone had a lot to do today, but hopefully this was the last call she had to do. After only a few seconds, the professor answered the call, appearing on the screen.

"Hello May, it has been quite a while, hasn't it? Your brother already …"

"I know professor, but I don't want to talk about this now!" The brunette couldn't hear it anymore. She knew that her brother called them, no need to tell her that umpteenth times.

"Okay May, I just wanted to tell you .." Samuel was slightly intimidated by the coordinator, however, he forgot it very soon.

"I only want to ask you for the phone number of professor Juniper, because Mrs. Ketchum told me that she knows where Ash is right now."

"I have her phone number, but why do you need them? Ash can't come to Max' birthday …" Again, Oak was interrupted.

"Don't tell me what he can and what not, but I will do anything to take him to that party!" The coordinator exclaimed, clenching her fists.

The professor was shocked at her outburst, but shortly thereafter, he smirked at her.

"You don't have to yell, May! It isn't so that he will fall in love with someone else."

"What did you say?" May thought that she didn't hear right.

"Nothing …." The professor knew that he shouldn't pick a fight with a girl like May. Sighing, he looked for the list where he had all the numbers of the various professors of the world.

"Here's the number, May. It's 4723-98064-2356-95817."

The brunette quickly wrote the number down, hoping that all of that was worth it. On the other hand, she would see Ash again, therefore it was hundred times worth it.

"Thank you professor, but I don't have any time for a small talk, right now!" The brunette thanked the Kanto professor in a polite way.

"That's a shame, May, because I wanted to ask you about your relationship to Ash -" To cut someone short seemed to be very in common in the Maple family.

'Is that me or is everybody thinking that I will try to make a move on Ash?' The brunette leaned back in her seat, relaxing a bit.

Several minutes were needed before May could dial up the last phone number on her list. In the best case, professor Juniper could give her the number of the Pokémon center Ash is staying at the moment.

She couldn't deny that she felt a bit nervous, because she didn't know this professor at all. It was always embarrassing when May called some 'stranger', but at least she knew that Juniper was close friends with professor Oak and Ash.

Some rings later and the screen showed the face of an adult woman with brown and lofty hair.

"Hello, I'm professor Juniper from Unova. How may I help you?" Due to no meeting between the two, Juniper greeted the girl with all politeness of the world.

"Yeah, hello. My name is May Maple from Petalburg city and I'm a coordinator." May introduced herself to that woman.

"A coordinator? It's rare that I'm talking with one, but it's a pleasure to meet you, at least through the phone."

"Are there no Contests in your region?" May wondered aloud.

"No, at least no official ones, but we have Pokémon musicals though. They are just pure epic … Oh … Sorry, I didn't want to steal your time." Juniper laughed slightly. "What's the reason you're calling?"

The question was there and the coordinator knew that she should ask straight ahead.

"I hoped that you can give me the current place of a trainer that let some Pokémon at your lab." May asked a bit shyly, hoping that this didn't sound too desperate.

"Oh, there aren't many trainer who do that, but I assume that you mean a trainer from Kanto?" Juniper knew that the girl searched for some boy that isn't from Unova.

"That's right. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum told me that you get along with Ash very well and so I hoped that you could help me to find him." The conversation seemed to be very unperturbed.

"Ah, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. A really nice boy and, I have to admit, very successful trainer as well. It's amazing that he almost has every badge, although the league won't take place for four months. You know, he could travel back to Kanto and celebrate a birthday there and he would still be able to make it in time." The professor giggled in a childish way, unknowing that she hit the nail on the head with it.

May was stunned, realizing that this was exactly what she wanted. Ash would have the time to travel back to Kanto without destroying his dream to enter the Unova league.

"That's just perfect!" May squealed.

Before Juniper could answer, she was interrupted by a small blue, seal-like Pokémon that jumped onto her desk, gazing into the videophone. It had a Pikachu-sized body size, a white and round face, a brown nose and a shell on his chest.

"IT'S SOOOO CUUUUUUUTE!" May clasped her hands together, admiring this water Pokémon.

"Osha wott osha" The small Unova starter spoke into the microphone, talking to the coordinator at the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, but he is a very energetic Pokémon, but he wouldn't harm anybody." The professor pushed Oshawott slightly to the side, so that she was the focus of the screen again.

"Is that one of the starter Pokémon of your region?" The brunette forgot that she initially wanted to know where Ash is.

"Yeah he is, but Oshawott decided that he wanted to travel with Ash, instead of being a starter Pokémon of a new trainer." Juniper patted the otter onto his head, recalling the events when the water type fled from her lab.

"That's one of Ash's Pokémon then? How many caught he already?" May didn't know that Ash had become so much better.

"Alongside his Pikachu he owes ten Pokémon that he has in rotation, but four of them stay with me at the moment. Do you want to see them?" Juniper suggested to show the brunette Ash's Pokémon.

"I guess it's okay …" May said casually, noticing that the call took more time than she intended.

The professor went to the back, calling different Pokémon names that May couldn't recognize. However, the brunette felt slightly uncomfortable, because she learned that Ash didn't stop while May was just sitting at home the last couple of months.

Her thoughts were cut short when three more Pokémon jumped into the front of the screen.

One of them was a small snake-like Pokémon with a green skin color, it had brown eyes and an unfriendly face expression. The tail looked like some kind of leaf, however, it was a very small Pokémon. It was the grass-type starter of the Unova region, called Snivy.

The next one wasn't much bigger and it had a plumb head with what seemed like a single red hair on his head. The characteristic of this Pokémon was his 'pants' that seemed to slide down all the time, only to be pulled up again by the Pokémon. It was the hardhead Pokémon, called Scraggy.

The third one was a blue tadpole-like Pokémon with very short arms, three big bumps on his head and a light brown belly. It seemed to be slightly bigger than the other Pokémon and it was called Palpitoad.

"May, I like you to meet Snivy, Scraggy and Palpitoad." Juniper was pushed slightly by the otter who didn't want to be led out of this. "And you already know Oshawott."

The water starter posed, placing his arms on his hips.

"They're all so adorable and I wish that I could meet you in person …. or Pokémon." The coordinator giggled slightly, hiding her nervousness.

"I can tell that Oshawott can't wait until Ash chooses him again." The professor said.

"Yeah, but could you tell me where Ash is? Or can you give me the number of the Pokémon center he is staying at?" May pushed the conversation into the right direction again.

"I don't know where he is right now, but the last time I talked to him he said that his next gym challenge would be in Icirrus city." The woman replied.

"And when was that?" May needed more information.

"Yesterday, he, Iris and Cilan told me that they would need several days to get there."

"Okay ….." May blinked several times before she shouted. "WHO THE HECK IS IRIS?"

"She's a nice girl that Ash met early on his journey." Juniper responded.

"She and Ash aren't …." May gulped a bit, hesitating to ask the question. " …. together or?"

"Not that I know unless they are hiding it from me." Juniper laughed slightly, however, May wasn't so amused by this. It broke her heart to know that Ash was with a girl that she didn't know at all and it was the same situation with Dawn before she met her at the Wallace cup. Fortunately, she figured out in time that Ash wasn't interested in the blunette.

"Do you know when he is going to call you the next time?" May asked.

"It could take him up to one week to reach the next Pokémon center, so I think it won't be earlier." Juniper looked at a map of Unova, guessing the location where Ash could be at the moment.

May almost slid off her chair, dooming the fact that Ash didn't have a mobile phone. Everybody had one these days with the exception of Ash.

"I think that means that I won't find him early enough …" May sighed, losing all her hope.

"If it's so important for you, I could ask my delivery boy to tell him your message. He will travel to him tomorrow to bring him an important device that he should test for me. " Juniper said casually.

"Really? That would be great, but …. Uh …. one part of the message is very personal." The coordinator blushed slightly, remembering why she wanted to find Ash so badly.

The experienced woman seemed to understand May's reaction, therefore she suggested her something.

"You know, if you have the time, you could just come to Nuvema town tomorrow and come with him to Ash." Juniper suggested.

May was surprised by that, but the coordinator already told herself that she would do anything to get Ash. May wanted to get Ash to that party and for herself.

"Me? In Unova?" The Hoenn native couldn't imagine that she would travel to that unknown region.

"Why not? It's an eight-hour flight from Hoenn to Unova and then you could use the boat of my messenger boy to get there where Ash is."

It sounded crazy to go to Unova just to get Ash to a birthday, but May was determined to do that. If she finds him early, she could tell him her feelings on their way back to Kanto. It was the perfect opportunity for her.

"Okay, I'll come!" The brunette accepted that offer, smiling big time.

"Fine, I'll tell him that he should wait for you." The professor smiled back, knowing that she could help another trainer or coordinator.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Juniper." The coordinator bowed slightly in front of the phone.

"Just call me Aurea and I'm sure it will be nice to meet you in person tomorrow." The Unova professor waved goodbye and the four Pokémon of Ash did it as well.

"Bye." May waved with her hand, saying goodbye.

Then the screen turned black again, enveloping the room in silence again. With a new plan and some explanation needed, May walked away from the phone.

'Should I keep it a secret and surprise Max with that?' The princess of Hoenn thought for several minutes, comparing the various aspects.

'Nevertheless I will need a good excuse that I don't travel with my family to Kanto in two days.'

The brunette walked to the kitchen, looking forward to the lunch that her mother had prepared.

* * *

It was lunchtime and the whole Maple family sat around the table, waiting for the always-fantastic food of Caroline. It's well known that men with a full stomach were satisfied men, therefore May waited until her father was well fed to tell him the news.

After ten minutes full of ramen, May started to talk.

"Mum? Dad? It could be that I'm away for the next few days …." The brunette told her intentions in a hypothetically way, however, he father didn't let her finish.

"What does that mean that you **could **be away?" Norman glared at his daughter.

"I need to do some things and therefore I can't travel with you to Kanto in two days, but …" May saw the watered eyes of her brother who would never say that he wanted her to be at his party, but inside his heart he wished it. " … I'll be at Max' party in time, no need to worry!"

"I don't think that you can decide that on your own! You can't expect that I'll look how you go away while I'm forced to stay in this hell ….." Norman saw the death glares that his wife threw at him. " I mean while I'm honored to be in that beautiful village of professor Oak."

Norman sighed in relieve, knowing that he could turn things around before it was too late.

"But dad, it's really important that I go!"

"Where do you want to go?" Norman asked suspicious.

"Uh … it's just so a coordinator - thing in Sinnoh, you know." May lied.

Norman was about to say something, but Caroline cut him short, pushing a fork with noodles into his mouth.

"I don't see a problem with that, sweetie, but you have to promise your brother that you will be at his birthday in time!" Caroline was always the supportive one, allowing almost everything.

"Of course mum, there's no way that I would miss that!" The coordinator promised.

"Then you can go and I hope that you will be able to tell him." Mrs. Maple smiled, indicating that she knew what May's plan was.

"Who?" Max and Norman said in chorus, not understanding this girl talk.

"Not so important, honey." Caroline nudged her husband. "You should just prepare all the things that we'll take with us."

The gym leader grumbled, regretting his decision to let his wife decide all the things.

"Thank you, mum." The brunette gave her mother a big huge before she went into her room, preparing the things she had to take with her.

Norman rested his head on his palm, envying his daughter for not being forced to travel to Pallet.

* * *

May was just about to finish her preparations when she heard that someone entered her room. Turning around, she saw Max between the doorframe.

"May? Is it really necessary that you go? I mean, you didn't go to any coordinator event for the past three months. Why do you go now?" The nine-year old couldn't understand his sister's intentions.

"It's some different 'event' Max, but I already promised you that I will be at your party." The brunette repeated.

"Yes, but it's hard enough that Ash can't come, therefore I hoped that anybody else at least could be present at my birthday." Max lowered his head, not looking forward to the party without one of his idols.

May approached her brother and kneeled down. She took her brother by his shoulders, starring into his eyes.

"Listen, Max, I will be at your party and I'll also give you a huge present!" May said cheerfully, knowing that bringing Ash to Max' party would be the best present for the boy.

"Okay, but I'll make sure that you keep that promise, otherwise I'll embarrass you by defeating you in my first battle as a trainer!" Max clenched his fists, meaning every word that he said.

"I suppose that I have to be careful then?" May giggled, knowing the eagerness of her younger brother too well.

"You bet!" Max explained.

"Okay, okay, but you should make sure that everything will be perfect at that day! And …. Uh … you should keep an eye on dad, not that he does something stupid .." May giggled, already knowing that her dad didn't like Pallet town very much.

"No problem May, I will do my task and you do your task, but what matters is my birthday, did you hear?" The young boy replied.

"It seems that everything is settled then." May sent her brother out of room before she finished her preparations.

The rest of the day passed without any further events, however, you could hear the desperate attempts of Norman to convince his wife to cancel this journey. It was useless, because Caroline loved nothing more than to visit someone and her husband wouldn't ruin it.

After dinner, everyone went to his or her respective bedrooms.

May just laid in her bed, thinking about the things she would say to Ash when she would meet him. In the palm of her hand was a half of a ribbon that she always had with her. It was the only thing in her possession that made May feel better, because she knew that no other girl shared something like that with Ash.

Before she fell asleep, she whispered one last thing.

" .. I hope you didn't forget me Ash …"

**End of chapter 3!**

* * *

**I hope that you can see in which direction the story is heading to. It's obvious that the story will tell the days of Max at Oak's lab and May's search for Ash. I didn't decide so far if Ash and May will be in Pallet town one day earlier or right on Max' birthday though. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review (It helps really much!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's go on with chapter 4 of Max' birthday wish, including the introduction of more characters. Some OCs will find their way into the story, but they won't steal the spotlight of your favorite trainers. Thank you for all your suggestions for the shippings and I'm sorry that I can't fulfill everyone's wish. **

**Current shippings:**

**- Advanceshipping (AshxMay)**

**- Egoshipping (MistyxGary)**

**- Ikarishipping (DawnxPaul)**

**- Wishfulshipping (IrisxCilan)**

**Some other ones will come, too, but I don't want to tell you everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 4: To the Unova region**

When the new day arrived, the sun greeted May with her bright sunbeams that shone through the blinds of the brunette's windows. Annoyed, the coordinator just pulled the sheets over her face and she cursed the sun for being so damn bright. Since she returned from Jotho, May had loved to sleep longer than usual, loving the dreams that she had that showed her the life that she wanted to have. Within her dreams, everything seemed to be so much easier and every doubt wasn't much more than a small thought.

The brunette opened her eyes when the skin of her face touched a wet spot on her pillow. It didn't surprise her that she again drooled in her sleep; however, she couldn't remember the reason. On the other hand, there weren't many reasons for her to lose control of her drooling anyway.

Despite her wish to stay in her bed, May knew that she needed to wake up, because there was a reason that her dreams could come true.

Throwing of the covers of her bed, the coordinator shook off her tiredness. In the corner of her room were her traveling clothes and a backpack that contained several things of importance to her.

_It's been quite some time since I left my house for more than one day …. Sure that my fellow coordinators would say that I'm crazy to travel to a region that doesn't have contests … However … _The brunette blushed slightly. _… There are things that are more important than contests_

Not wasting more time, May dressed up, using her familiar Jotho outfit. It wasn't special, but May loved them nevertheless.

In the kitchen, it smelled like breakfast and the non-Carolines of the family were attracted by this delicious smell.

Within a few seconds, everyone was ready to taste the wonderful food of the adult woman.

"Honey, did you decide which Pokémon you are gonna take with you?" Mrs. Maple started a conversation, knowing that it would be the last until Max' birthday.

May put her forefinger on her chin, noticing that she didn't give much thought for that topic. "I don't know, but I'm sure that I'll take Blaziken, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur and Munchlax. However, I can't decide between Skitty and Beautifly …"

Caroline smirked, knowing which one of them her daughter should choose.

"I think you should take Beautifly with you, sweetie." Caroline suggested, but not without an ulterior motives.

"Why?" May asked puzzled.

"It's always helpful to have a Pokémon with you that can fly, but you also know that Beautiflys have a deeper meaning in our family." Mrs. Maple smiled big time, turning her head to a photo of her and Norman. On it were the two young adults with a group of Beautiflys.

May blushed like crazy, noticing that her mother knew about her crush. Burying her head into her palms, the brunette just shook her body.

Max didn't notice the little interaction between the two females; because he still thought about the Pokémon, he would get within a week. Norman instead read the newspaper, not interested in that girl talk.

"Do you decide?"

"Okay, mum, I choose Beautifly, but who cares for Skitty as long as you are in Kanto?" May didn't want to let her normal-type behind, but the rules said not more than six Pokémon.

"The assistant of your dad will care for the Pokémon in our garden, but I could take Skitty with to Pallet town if you want." Caroline knew that her daughter would never focus on her main 'task' when she had to worry about Skitty.

"I would feel better if you take her with you, mum."

"No problem, May. Norman, Max and I will travel to Kanto tomorrow; therefore we can prepare some things."

"Mum, could we talk in private?" May pointed to the next room.

"Of course, dear."

The two females left the kitchen and Max and Norman didn't mind at all. The gym leader seemed to avoid every conversation with his wife, fearing new tasks or 'improvements' for this journey. Meanwhile May and Caroline started their 'private' talk.

"What do you want to talk about, May?"

"Uh … I have such a feeling that you know about my …. Problem?" May asked shyly, hoping that her mother would say no.

Caroline opened her eyes and smiled big time. "Do you mean your feelings about Ash and the way you should tell him?"

May knew that her mother knew it, but the way she told it surprised even her. Despite the lack of surprise, May's face turned bright red.

"Yes, … Could you give me some advice?" May said, being embarrassed. It took all of her courage to ask her mother for help, but the last time when she wanted to tell Ash, it turned into a heartbreaking moment for her. However, this time she wouldn't fail, even if it meant to forget her pride for a moment.

"I'm flattered that you ask me May, and there are some things that could help you." Mrs. Maple grinned. " At first you should …."

Caroline told her daughter some of the tricks she used to force her now-husband to confess to her. At first May was slightly shocked that her 'innocent' mum used such devil methods, but when May thought a second time about it, she realized that it could work.

"Thank you mum!" May hugged her mother, enjoying the feeling of understanding she received from her.

"No problem, honey." Caroline replied with a careful voice.

* * *

After everyone said their goodbyes, May went to the airport of Petalburg, only taking her Pokémon and a backpack with her.

_I hope that they offer flights to Unova .. _May thought concerned, because two days ago she didn't even know that the region even existed. However, her mother told her that she should think positive and that everything would work out fine.

The brunette walked along the large corridor of the 'international' airport, spotting several familiar faces on her way.

"Hello, could I get a ticket for the next flight to Nuvema town in the Unova region?" The coordinator looked over the counter.

On the other end of it sat a man around his thirties who typed something on his computer. "Oh sorry, could you please repeat your question?"

"I need a ticket for the next flight to Nuvema town. Is that possible?" May repeated her request, speaking very clear and slow.

"Nuvema town? Never heard of it …" He said while scratching his head.

May lowered her head.

"However …" The employee added immediately. "I'm new and I don't know all the flights we have to offer, so I'll use the … uh … computer her to search for one."

For several minutes the man tried to find an offer for the brunette, however, it seemed that he wasn't very educated in using this device. May shook her head, remembering that Ash wasn't very good with modern devices, too.

"Could I help you with that?" The coordinator suggested, walking around the counter to help the clumsy creature there.

"It's a bit embarrassing …" Again, the man scratched his head.

"No problem, but you should try to learn some things about these inventions. They can be very useful at times …" May bent over the keyboard and started to type very fast. It didn't take her a minute to find a suitable offer for her.

The employee was impressed that this girl could use the program without problems and he would sure remember some things she showed him.

"So, it seemed that …." The man read the information that were showed on the screen aloud. "One-way ticket to Nuvema town, Unova region. Costs: 300 Pokédollar Class: Second class Travel time: Seven hours Boarding time: 11.00 AM."

"Perfect!" May clasped her hands together, squealing in happiness that she would see Ash soon.

"Madam? I think you should hurry!" The adult suggested, pointing to the large clock that was in the departures hall. It indicated that it was 10.45AM.

With a lot of luck, May reached the terminal and entered the plane. It wasn't the biggest one on the airport, but it could land on ground and water. When May went into the plan, she noticed that most people were adults or elderly.

Unfortunately, the seat next to her wasn't occupied, leaving May without any conversation for the flight. The seven hours passed without mentionable events and the brunette read various magazines to kill her boredom.

When the plane finally arrived, all the passengers cheered in joy and everybody looked out of their small windows. The scenario was breathtaking and the whole surroundings reminded May of Kanto, however, something seemed to be different this time.

The coordinator left the plan, admiring the beautiful landscape. In a region unknown to her, the brunette needed to find the labor of the only person she knew in this region, besides Ash of course.

"Let's go to the lab." She said with renewed self-confidence.

"Oh, isn't that little May? I haven't seen you in a while, honey."

This voice sent shivers through the whole body of May and she almost didn't dare to turn around, however, she didn't need too, because the person that the voice belonged too moved so that he stood in front of her.

"Oh no …. not you! …Please, everyone, but not you …"

* * *

Max' sneaked into his room when his parents started another argument and the boy didn't need to be a clairvoyant to know why they fought. In general, these arguments were always one-sided, because the husband couldn't come up with some valid arguments.

"Why do we need a Pokémon petting zoo at Max' party?" Norman shouted, not understanding the reasons. "It's a birthday among friends and not a public event!"

"It doesn't matter, but you always have to plan for more people than you expect! It's not a big deal after all, because the professor owns many Pokémon himself and the rest can be borrowed from the guests!" Caroline shouted back, growing red with anger.

"Where are the birthdays where we just ate a cake and sang happy birthday?" The gym leader crossed his arms, not moving back from the furious wife.

"Can't you for once being a nice dad? It's Max tenth birthday after all!" The brunette demanded.

"We didn't do these things at May's tenth birthday, so why should we do it now?" Norman growled, remembering easier times when there was a cake here and a balloon was there.

"That's exactly the point, Norman!" Now it was Caroline's turn to cross her arms and she did it in an even more intimidating fashion than her husband.

"What!?" The blue-haired man asked.

"We didn't do it at May's birthday and Max is the last one of our children who can have such an amazing tenth birthday!" Norman's wife didn't remove her gaze from her husband, showing her determination with her decision.

"It's crazy, Caroline! Do you think that Max will remember this birthday? He only wants to get his Pokémon and not all of this around things!"

"It's not only for him." Caroline lowered her voice, returning to a calmer self. "It's for the whole family and our friends and it's the last opportunity to see how it can be to celebrate with all of these extras."

"Don't you think May could become frustrated that Max gets such a party?" Norman tried to use tactic 5-B, trying to make Caroline a bad conscience.

"I think that she has something on her mind that prevents her to become jealous this time …" Caroline giggled and Norman was dumbfounded, because he didn't knew what his wife was talking about.

"Isn't there a chance that you change your mind, Caroline? I'll do anything but making this birthday stuff." Norman begged his wife, hating the future already.

The woman smiled brightly. "I think there could be a possibility."

"And what?" Norman asked hopefully, seeing light at the end of the tunnel.

"Max' is our last child who will turn ten, but …" Caroline's tone turned into a seductive voice. "… if we have another child I could imagine that I could change my mind …"

"I-I-I'll think a Pokémon petting zoo isn't a bad idea after all." Norman shivered at the thought of having the whole trouble a third time.

"Spoken like a man!" Caroline smiled brighter than before. "You'll take care of the fences, the food for the Pokémon, the water supplies, the shelters, the security, the …."

"Why should I do all of this?" Norman protested harshly.

"Because we are the hosts of the party, so we have to prepare everything!" Mrs. Maple placed her hands on her hips, something that she inherited to her daughter.

"And with 'we' you mean …"

"You! You should be honored to do all the things and by the way, you have a nice vacation away from your gym." The brunette winked at her husband, using her charm to break the ice.

"Don't you think that it could become really expensive?" Now it was time to use tactic 3-C, mentioning the money issues of the family.

"You don't know?" Caroline asked surprised. "We created this vacation account ten years ago and you always said that we would spend our next vacation somewhere else, however, I already waited for ten years now."

Norman muttered something under his breath that isn't appropriate for children.

"You see that money won't be a problem, but we still need some supporters though. Do you know some people that could help us?"

"You know that I know thousands of people, but unfortunately …" Norman's voice became sarcastic. "I don't know anyone in Kanto, let alone Pallet town."

"What a shame, Norman, because I know that Max would be happy if he gets another sibling …" Caroline smirked, leaving Norman no other choice than changing his opinion again.

"Okay, okay I'll find someone!" Norman's head bounced on the table, feeling the defeat at the hands of his own wife.

"That's great and I'm sure you'll love the people of Kanto. You know? I saw an interesting report about a theater group …" Caroline was interrupted by her husband who almost jumped at her.

"This is a birthday and not the Emmys! We don't need a theater and you can bet that Max' don't want one either!" Norman shouted, refusing to teach a group of lemurs to play a theater play.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like that report, but you just come up with a beautiful idea, Norman." Caroline walked to her husband and gave him a peck kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure you'll be just fine as a producer, but don't forget to include some of our guests, too. It will be so much funnier with them."

Mrs. Maple walked out of the living room, leaving a desperate Norman behind. The Petalburg gym leader clasped his hands together and kneeled down, gazing to the ceiling.

"Arceus! What did I do wrong to deserve all of this?"

* * *

May still stared at the figure in front of her, not believing that the first person that she met in a complete new region would be him.

"What's up, princess? Do you already forget your biggest supporter?" It seemed to be meant sarcastic, but the person played the role of the innocent one just too good.

"Why the hell are you in Unova, HARLEY?" The brunette clenched her fists and threatened to use them if she had to.

"Calm down, sweetheart! It's me!" Harley said in a calm voice, looking down at the smaller girl.

"That's the problem! It's you and why the hell aren't you in a region with contests?" May couldn't keep her coolness.

"I could ask you the same, darling, however I can announce that I'm the proud owner of five ribbons of the Sinnoh region." The purple haired man pulled his ribbon box out from his jacket, revealing five original ribbons.

May couldn't come up with a good counter, because she didn't compete in one contest in over four months now.

"Drew and I really missed you in Sinnoh, especially me of course." Harley said with a slight tint of sarcastic.

"It's none of your business what I do with my time, but you still haven't given me an answer to why you are here!" May looked to the city, taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"I already showed you that I have five ribbons, darling. The Grand Festival won't take place for the next five months, so I thought it could be a good idea to show these Unova citizens how a great coordinator looks like." Harley then pointed to May. "I have to admit that it was a good idea, because you would represent our great species like a bunch of awful berries."

Again, May couldn't control her anger and she just stomped Harley on his foot before she walked away from him. With her nose high in the air, the brunette went into the direction of the main street, but not without receiving some death glares from a hopping Harley.

"You didn't see the last of me!" Harley vowed for revenge, whirling his fist in the air.

The brunette just waved him off, not needing any further incidents that could pretend her to be happy about the fact that she could see Ash very soon.

* * *

Max, who locked himself into his room to prevent his mother to ask him too much about birthday stuff, sat at his computer and watched a Pokémon battle from the last Sinnoh league.

The opponents were Ash and his rival Paul, who had a battle for the ages and Max watched it over a hundred times to learn everything about Ash' strategy. It seemed to be very sneaky to learn everything about the trainer that would battle him as soon as he's a trainer, but the nine-year-old wanted to learn something from the Kanto native.

Max always worried about the fact that he won't be able to beat his father, but with the right strategy it should be possible. It was the best way to learn from someone who already beat Norman, therefore Max started to watch all of Ash' battles.

It hurt Max when he saw how Ash lost in the semi-finals, but the fact that Sceptile knocked out the legendary Dakrai amazed him every time.

_Just wait a little longer Ash … _Max thought for himself.

Tomorrow he and his parents would travel to Pallet town and Max knew that he should bring some things on his own. As he closed the website, he realized that he should check his e-mails for the last time before he would become a trainer.

However, no one of his schoolmates wrote an e-mail and nobody seemed to miss him at all. It didn't surprised him, because he wasn't the most popular kid at school, mostly because of his status as son of a gym leader.

Only six more days to go before he could show his friends and family what he was made of.

* * *

May had to ask five different people before she found the lab of professor Juniper and the sun already started to set, however, it wasn't a reason for her to stay at the Pokémon centre. Impressed by the building, the brunette walked through the entrance gate.

_Professor Birch's lab wasn't that big _The coordinator admired the interior design of the hall, noticing several maps and pictures on the walls.

"Hello, is somebody here?" May shouted and her words were reflected by the walls, resulting in a loud echo.

At first, May couldn't notice a response, but after a minute, she heard footsteps that were coming from upstairs. With every step, they became louder until they became 'visible'.

On top of the stairs was the woman that May knew from her call and she had to admit that Juniper looked very young for a professor. When Aurea spotted her guest, she smiled brightly and hurried down the stairs to welcome the Hoenn coordinator.

"I already thought you wouldn't come." Professor Juniper extended her hand for a handshake and May accepted friendly.

"It took me longer than expected to find the lab, although it's very huge." The brunette giggled slightly before she became concerned again. "Unfortunately, I met an old rival of mine who didn't like me at all … whoa … sometimes I think it would be easier to change my name and my look." She finished her statement with a huge sigh.

"That would be a shame." Aurea replied. "May's a cute name and you look very nice, too."

"Thanks!" May couldn't deny that she needed a compliment like that after all the things Harley said to her. She was finally in Unova and in the lab and that was everything what mattered at that moment.

"It's not bad that you are late, because …" The professor scratched her head. " … I don't have a clue where my messenger boy is right now."

The brunette sighed, noticing that luck hadn't been on her side recently.

"Doesn't he have a mobile phone or something?" May suggested, but Aurea just shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. I know that this sounds impossible, but he doesn't even know that such things exist and I'm sure that he's the only one who doesn't have one yet."

"I think you're wrong …" May sighed again. "Do you forget that the reason that I'm here is that Ash doesn't have a mobile phone either?"

"Oh, that's right." The professor said amused. "However, that isn't his only weakness. I suppose that the reason that he isn't here is his lack of sense of direction."

"Ha ha" May laughed, but she stopped when she saw Juniper's facial expression. "That was a joke, wasn't it?"

"To be honest, no." Aurea smiled at May, hiding the shame. "I know what you're thinking right now."

"Fact? How is he supposed to bring me to Ash then? He isn't even able to find this lab at all." May couldn't take one more setback.

"Cheer up, May. Okay, it looks like that it will turn into a disaster, but one thing is fore sure and that is that he always keeps his promises!"

"Did he promised you to be on time?" May asked casually.

"No, although it would have been a good idea after all." The professor knew that May and the boy, would he come, couldn't start the journey today. Therefore, it didn't seem to be a bad idea to offer the brunette some dinner.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you May, there's one more thing that you should know about my messenger boy. He has a slight fear of physical contact with ….."

The electrical sliding doors opened and revealed a young teenager with messy brown hair that was slightly longer than Ash's. In addition, he wore a black shirt, dark green jeans and blue wristbands.

His green, blue and grey eyes spotted professor Juniper and he waved happily to her, but then he saw an angry brunette that stormed into his direction.

Aurea facepalmed. "That won't end good."

**End of chapter 4!**

* * *

**I admit that it seems to be rushed, but I thought the travel of May alone to the Unova region wouldn't be very interesting. Let's check up the facts. Harley is in the Unova region as well, Norman is desperate, Max is an Ash stalker and the messenger boy seemed to be very unreliable. **

**The messenger boy is an OC from me and if you want to know something about him you can just go to my profile and read the description about him. Every single weakness of him will cause a chaos. **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter of 'Max Birthday Wish'! I've written so many author notes so far, that I don't have an idea what to write right now. I hope that everybody read the profile of my OC, so you understand why he reacts the way he does. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Start-up problems**

May approached the boy, who she blamed for her lack of luck as of late, and she would make sure that there wouldn't be any excuses anymore.

"Hey you!" The brunette explained loudly. "Who do you think you are that you could just come too late?"

"I'm too late?" The boy turned to Juniper with a puzzled look on his face. "Didn't you say that I should come when the sun is above the horizon?"

"Oh boy, David, I meant that you should come at sunrise and not sunset!" Aurea facepalmed, not believing that she hired that kid.

"What's the difference?" David asked innocently.

"The difference is twelve hours, you moron!" May's face grew red with anger, almost losing control of her actions. The interaction with Harley had made her inpatient.

"May, why are you so outraged? You came too late, too." Juniper took her messenger boy in defense.

"WHAT? That's May? I thought it would be a boy." The brown-haired teen stared at the person he was supposed to escort to Ash.

"How stupid are you?" May couldn't believe her misfortune. "May is a girl's name, how the heck couldn't you know that?"

"Hey, there are a lot of names for both girls and boys, for example Robin or Frances." David said while closing his eyes followed by some quick nodding.

. The coordinator turned her head to Juniper with a 'Are you serious?' - look on her face.

Aurea smiled weakly before a small sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Juniper, but I won't and I don't want to bring her to Ash." The kid waved quickly with his hands, showing his displeasure with Junipers request.

"WHAT?!" May couldn't believe that there was a human on this earth that annoyed her so much like Harley.

"It's nothing personal. Honestly!" Professor Juniper's messenger boy scratched his head. "It's just … oh well .. You're a girl!"

There were several seconds of silence where May just stood there without any sign of reaction. Looking at the scene, Juniper giggled slightly.

After the shock, May's face again grew red with anger and the coordinator tried to slap the obviously 'girl-disliking' boy, however, he just dodged the attack and stepped several feet backwards.

"What was that for?" David asked confused.

"Do you really ask that?" The coordinator put her hands on her hips, glaring at the Harley-like human. "It seems that you are one of those stupid guys who think that girls aren't as good as boys!"

"I've never said that!" He defended himself, taking a step back every time May approached him. "I just don't want you near me!"

Puzzled, May took this statement the wrong way. "Do you mean that I smell bad?"

"It doesn't matter to me whether you bath in mud or not!" With that the boy simply walked to the outside, leaving an enraged coordinator behind.

"HOLD IT!" May yelled, but it didn't meet any reaction.

Aurea Juniper approached the burning May, stopping right behind her. Once she placed her hand on the Maple's shoulder, the brunette sighed quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked no one in particular.

"I wanted to tell you." Juniper sighed equal. "He would never admit it, but he's afraid of physical contact with girls."

May's chin fell down. "That's a joke, isn't it?"

"No, unfortunately not." The professor just smirked. "During his time in the orphanage, he was hit by the nannies, therefore he developed a dislike against skin contact with not just them, but all females."

That sounded really weird and at first, the coordinator didn't believe these explanations.

"That sounds very stupid! Why can't he just tell me that he doesn't like me?" The coordinator did a strange grimace.

"Listen, May! I know that he would react that way, but I have an idea how you could force him to take you to Ash!" The professor placed her forefinger on her chin.

"How? Should I treat him that I would touch him if he doesn't do it?" For the first time since the conversation started, May had a smile on her face and she started to giggle.

"That would work, but it wouldn't help the atmosphere on her journey them. If I remember correctly, you told me that you're a coordinator? Are you a good trainer?"

"I guess, I am." May responded, not knowing where this should lead to.

"Then you can challenge him to a match and if you win he will be forced to take you with him."

"It's better than nothing, I guess, but what if I lose?" The brunette couldn't ruin her chances to find Ash.

"Don't know, but I'm sure you'll win!" Juniper patted the girl on her shoulder, cheering her up. It seemed to work when May clenched her fists, a determined gaze in her eyes.

"Okay, then let's show him what a girl can do!"

The brunette took her bag and walked to the outside, thinking about a good strategy. Despite the late time of the day, the brunette refused to wait any longer and she knew that there were only five and a half days left before she should be in Pallet. Still in her lab, Juniper flicked a hair out of her face, suspecting that May wanted to see Ash because of an obvious reason.

* * *

Meanwhile in Pewter city, inside the city's gym. Being put under pressure by his siblings, Brock tried to cook dinner for all of them and his father wasn't a great help. Although, he was determined to finish his studies, the rock-type trainer had a hard time to be there for his siblings as well.

"Forrest? Could you please help me with the plates?" Brock, wearing his kitchen apron, held five plates in each of his hands, however, it turned out to be a more difficult task than expected to balance all of them to the table where his siblings waited for the long awaited meal.

The second oldest of the siblings left his chair, complying with the request of his older brother.

With the help of his brother, Brock could fill all the stomachs of the children. It wasn't unusual that Brock was the last one who started to eat, being forced to get different supplies for his siblings during the dinner.

Suddenly, the doorbell ringed while the oldest sibling had his mouth full with his food. Coughing up the meal, Brock coughed several times before he turned to his little sister, Toko or sometimes called Tilly as well.

"Tilly, could you please look who's at the door?" Brock wiped some food from his mouth.

The small girl stepped to the entrance door, opening it with some difficulties. When she looked around the door, she spotted a brown-haired girl that seemed to be at Brock's age or even older.

"Hello." The woman greeted the girl, kneeling down to be at the same level as her. "Could you tell me if Brock is at home?"

The small Brock's sibling winked several times before she turned around, shouting. "Brother Brock, it's for you!"

The small girl then jumped happily away, making room for the approaching Brock.

"Sorry that you had to wait, but we ….." Brock stopped his apology when he saw the woman between the doorframes. It was a pretty woman with long brown hair that smiled at him.

"Holly?! How, why, who …."The rock-type trainer hadn't seen the bird-type trainer since they tag battled back in Sinnoh.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" The woman smiled sweetly at the stunned Pokémon-doctor-in-training, enjoying every single second of this moment.

"No … I mean yes, how did you find me?" Brock, still amazed, stuttered, something that happened not very often when he talked to females.

"A famous gym leader like you isn't hard to find, I guess." Holly giggled slightly, waiting for Brock to invite her in his house.

Flattered by that compliment, Brock stepped to the side, allowing the bird-trainer to enter the house. Staring at her, Brock was shaken by one of his smaller siblings who remembered him to close the door.

"What owes me the honor?" Brock offered the woman a chair, which the brunette accepted happily.

"Do I need a reason to visit a man that I admire?"

Brock turned slightly red, not being used to be the one who is flirted with. "No, it's okay." The gym leader scratched his head, not knowing how to tread a girl that didn't slap him.

"Do you mind if I stay for a week?" The bird-type trainer made some puppy dog eyes, leading Brock to melt away.

"I would love if you stay here, but …" Brock remembered that he had some other 'dates'. " … I was invited to celebrate the birthday of a close friend of mine and I'm sure they need me to prepare the party."

"Oh …" Holly sighed. "Couldn't I come with you?"

At first, Brock couldn't imagine to take her with him, but on the other hand, it would be nice to attend a party with a 'girl'.

"Uh … If you don't mind to travel to Pallet town."

"It will be so great! At first, I didn't know what we could do during my time here, but a birthday sounds fantastic. Who will be there?"

"Of course, the birthday child Max and his family, Misty, an old friend of mine, we two, professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum." Brock remembered the people he knew would come.

"Doesn't sound familiar to me, but what is with your two friends? Dawn and Ash?"

"I don't know if Dawn wants to come, because she doesn't know Max at all. However, it would make her happy to meet May, me and you again." Brock said. "However, Ash won't be able to come, because he's somewhere in the Unova region and nobody knows where he is right now."

"That's a shame … But you should call Dawn absolutely!"

Holly was ogled by Brock's nine siblings who couldn't believe that their brother actually had a 'normal' conversation with an attractive woman.

"Will your brothers and sisters come with us then?"

"I doubt it, but don't worry. My parents will care for them, although my dad isn't the best cook."

"And who's that May girl? Is she Ash's girlfriend? May and Ash sounds cute together." Holly smiled at Brock, forcing him to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"No, they're just friends. Ash is as dense as a rock and I'm sure that both don't want more than friendship." Brock didn't know that he was wrong, although he described himself as a Love guru.

"Do you think so?" Holly responded, seemingly not convinced. "Maybe we could bring them together."

"You shouldn't push something that won't work anyways." The man with the spiky hair waved with his hands, being against hat idea.

"Don't you want to do something with me?" Holly meant the plan to bring two people together she barely knew.

However, Brock understood something completely different, forcing him to change his skin color. Not able to withstand the nice face of the girl, Brock consented to help her with the 'plan'.

* * *

The first street lightning started to turn on, lightning up the streets. With the additional light, it was easier for May to find the boy that refused to take her to her crush.

_Where's he … I need some air support … _The brunette took one of her Pokéballs and threw it into the air, calling her Beautifly.

The butterfly Pokémon stretched his wings, enjoying the time out of her ball. Circling her trainer, the bug-type called her own name several times.

"Beautifly? I need your help to find a brown-haired boy with a black shirt, green jeans and wristbands." The coordinator tried to remember some features of him.

Understanding the situation, the butterfly started the search.

With butterfly in the air, the brunette looked for her target. It made her crazy that she had such start-up problems, however, she was used to it after all of these misfortune she had.

"At least, it can't get any worse …" May sighed, stopping her walk.

"Didn't they give you a room, darling?"

Within a second, her mood changed from worse to the worst. It wasn't her week, she knew that, but why did this guy had to find her. Again!

"What do you want, Harley?" May said, obviously being annoyed by his appearance.

"I ate at a fancy restaurant and the people were so fascinated by me that they wouldn't let me go!" Harley said proudly, adjusting his cactus hat.

May rolled with her eyes, not believing a single word from him.

Before they started another fight, they heard a butterfly Pokémon that approached from the nearby forest. In its tow it head a human that was caught inside a series of strings and Beautifly seemingly had used string shots for that.

They heard several murmurs from that 'package' and Beautifly happily dragged it to her trainer.

"What is that?" Harley placed his hands on his hips, ogling the 'moving thing' with wide eyes. "Does little May start to kidnap people to get someone to like her?"

"SHUT UP, HARLEY! Nobody cares what you think and now LEAVE!" The brunette pointed into the direction, Harley originally came from.

"Does May start a crime right here? I think it won't look good on your references …" The cactus-man approached the packet, taking his right to open it.

"Leave him alone!" The brunette explained, clasping her hands in front of her face afterwards.

"Oh … May can't get a boyfriend, so she kidnaps one?" The purple head removed the net from the human, revealing a coughing brunette.

As soon as David spotted the person in front of him, he mobilized his remaining strengths to break this net that immobilized him.

"UAHHHHH … Go away!" David almost jumped over a three when he spotted Harley in such a short distance to him. May and Harley were both puzzled at the boy's reaction.

"What's wrong with him?" Harley pointed to him, but he simultaneously looked to May. The female coordinator shook her head.

"Can you two girls please leave?" David pleaded them, hanging on a branch of the three.

"Girls?" Harley asked, but May couldn't help, but started to laugh aloud. Her actions unsettled Harley more.

"Yes, you two!" Juniper's messenger boy pointed to the two coordinators, indicating that he thought Harley was actually a girl.

Finally, the purple hair understood what was going on and he wasn't amused, not at all.

"HEY! I'm not a girl you idiot!" The 'star coordinator' didn't like it at all if someone confused him with a girl. "I'm Harley for your information and I'm …."

"A girl? You can't fool me." David explained, jumping from the tree. "No boy would voluntarily wear these clothes and have a haircut like this!"

Harley wanted to say something, but the coordinator couldn't come up with a good counter, forcing him to leave the spot.

The female coordinator instead was happy to see that her 'rival' left her alone, for now. For once, it was amusing to see an embarrassed Harley and May could get used to that scene.

"Thanks …" She said happily, putting her hands on her hips.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" The boy who would travel to Ash tomorrow insisted that the girl would leave this place, taking her kidnapping bug Pokémon with her.

"Come on! Only because you're afraid to touch a girl, didn't mean that we can just talk!" The brunette insisted that she would stay here.

"Hey, I'm not afraid! I'm just not friendly to strangers, that's all."

"Sure …." The coordinator rolled her eyes again. "Hey, what do you think about a Pokémon battle?"

It was time to use professor Juniper's idea.

"Hmm …. Are you good?" The brown-haired boy asked curiously, forgetting his intentions to be alone for the moment.

"You can bet! And speaking of bets, do you want to bet that I beat you?" May didn't waste any second to come to the point of her intention.

"What do you suggest?" The boy seemed to be interested in this little 'game', accepting the circumstance that he was competing against a girl.

"If I win you'll take me with you to where Ash is and if you win I won't tell anyone about your weird fear!" The female brunette was very sneaky, using her knowledge to her advantage.

He wouldn't admit his fear, but on the other hand, it couldn't harm to make sure that the coordinator didn't tell any rumors around. At first, David hesitated to except the challenge, but what were the odds that he would actually lose to someone from overseas.

"Okay, a bet!" Normally the two needed to shake hands, but because of obvious reasons, it wasn't possible.

During the next few minutes, they searched for an appropriate battleground, including lights and a free area. Someone could wonder why May didn't look for another possibility to get to Ash, but the brunette didn't know anybody in this region besides Juniper and the professor insisted that the coordinator would accompany her messenger boy.

* * *

It was evening in Cerulean city, but the gym leader of the town was still awake, calling a number that belonged to the region's professor. Knowing, that her sisters could lead the gym for some days, the redhead wanted to ask the professor if he needed help with the preparations.

For her surprise, however, the phone call wasn't answered by Samuel Oak but rather by Gary Oak, grandson of the world famous professor. The water Pokémon trainer was visibly annoyed that 'he' had to be there as well.

"Oh, isn't that the hothead who needs her water Pokémon to cool her mood down?" Gary wasn't well known for his 'famous' greetings.

"Shut up, Gary!" Misty replied calmly, facepalming. "Could you just get your grandpa to the phone?"

"I fear that he isn't available at the moment, he's in the backyard where he cares for the Pokémon alongside Tracey." Gary explained with a rather monotone voice that wasn't filled with excitement.

"Could you leave him a message?" Misty clasped her hands in front of her mouth, realizing that she actually asked Gary for a favor.

"Sure." The young researcher responded with an unfamiliar friendliness. It surprised both teens, but no one thought more about it why if felt so strange.

"Are you sure? I just wanted to ask him if he needs help for Max' birthday preparations." Misty asked subsequently.

Gary's eyes widened and a big frown appeared on his forehead.

"A birthday at the lab? I didn't know that." Gary thought for some seconds. "Originally I wanted to travel to Sinnoh tomorrow, but I think it would be nice to attend some nice party as well."

Misty was shocked that she unintentionally 'invited' Gary to that party, but at least Ash wouldn't be there to confront him.

"That's really not necessary Gary!" The redhead waved with her hands, sweating a bit as well.

"That's okay and I will tell grandpa that you were so friendly to invite me." Gary smirked, knowing that Misty hated it to be the guilty one.

"Thanks …" The tomboyish girl lowered her head.

"I'm sure that you are honored to invite a star like me." Gary posed a bit, receiving rolling eyes from Mrs. Waterflower.

"Yeah, sure … it's bye then." The gym leader put the receiver down, ending the call without waiting for a response from the researcher.

Misty sighed, however, she still had a picture from Gary in her head and the redhead shook her whole body to get rid of that image. It turned out to be more difficult than expected, so the gym leader just looked for some other work.

* * *

It took more time than expected, but May finally found an empty basketball field that was just perfect for the battle. Positioning on the opposite sides of the ground, David and May got ready for the battle that would take her closer to her destination if she was able to defeat her opponent.

"What rules do you suggest?" The boy gave the girl the choose, seemingly having some manners despite his anti-girl attitude that he showed so far.

"It's getting late, so I think a one-on-one battle is perfect!" The brunette adjusted her bandana once more.

"It's fine with me and who should choose first?" It wasn't easy to battle without someone who could act as the referee.

"If you are a gentleman you'll choose first!" The coordinator placed her hands once again on her hips.

"I don't care if I have to choose first, but be prepared! I'm not a bad trainer myself; however, I'm not the best." David scratched his head, admitting that he couldn't beat champions like Cynthia or Lance.

"Is there someone with a lack of self confidence?" May teased her opponent, grabbing one of her Pokéballs. She already knew which Pokémon she would choose for that battle.

"Maybe? However, here's my Pokémon that can hold his ground."

The male brunette tossed the ball into the air before it opened. Once the light came out of the ball, it materialized into a small Pokémon with a plushy tail, fur around his neck and on his head.

"Flareon!' It exclaimed and shook his fur a bit.

May knew that she saw that Pokémon somewhere, but it couldn't be bad to ask her Pokédex about her opponent's Pokémon. Opening the Dex, it started to scan the Pokémon before it displayed the wanted data.

'_Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in it's body and expelled as fire.' _

Her opponent was another Eevee evolution, but the image she had on her device differed from the one she saw in front of her.

The device showed that a normal Flareon had red to orange fur and yellow fur on tail and head, however, the version she saw in front of her had light brown fur and almost white fur on tail and head. It could almost be confused with an Eevee.

"Is that a Shiny Flareon?" May was interested to hear the answer of the boy with a really rare Pokémon.

"Shiny? I don't know, because I haven't seen another Flareon so far." David again scratched the back of his head, not used to hear such questions.

It didn't matter at least, because a shiny Pokémon wasn't necessary stronger than a normal one. Looking at the Pokémon, May realized something that amused her a bit, because it was totally against the boy's characteristics.

"Is your Flareon a girl?" The coordinator giggled slightly when she saw the shocked expression on the boy's face.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Oh well … it would be kinda funny if you have a female Pokémon despite your fear of girls …" May held her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Uh … can't you just choose your Pokémon?" David looked weirdly at his Pokémon, thinking about the possibility that May told him.

The princess of Hoenn would have enough time to study the Pokémon when she won this fight. Being a fire type, the opponent would be weak against a water Pokémon like Wartortle, but would it be fair to choose a Pokémon with a type advantage in such a situation?

May chose the Pokémon that she picked before the battle even started and it wouldn't disappoint her. Although she lost her last battle against Solidad in the Grand festival finals, May had enough self confidence, remembering her promise that she made to Max.

The brunette threw her Pokéball into the air and it opened to reveal a trustful Pokémon of her.

**End of chapter 5!**

* * *

**You see that Gary, Holly and Dawn will be at the party as well and I hope you like the way I 'start' the shippings. My OC is just a supporter and won't interfere in the Advanceshipping part of the story. **

**Next chapter will begin with the battle between David and May. Which Pokémon did May choose? Do you have someone special in mind? (She has Blaziken, Wartortle, Glaceon, Munchlax, Venusaur, and Beautifly)**

**There's no reason to get worried, because my OC won't appear at Max' party, at least I don't plan it so far. **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Due to the short chapters, we have already reached number 6! Its quiet interesting that I write three Advanceshipping stories at the same time and every one of them has a different feeling. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The stubbornness of the Maple family**

May's Pokémon started to materialize, showing his full size and standing right across from his opponent's Flareon. Funnily, it was a fox Pokémon, too and its blue color was a contrast to the light brown color of the fire Pokémon.

"Glac~eon" It shouted happily, loving the feeling to be in a fight again after all these months where May didn't compete.

"Why do you use an ice Pokémon?" David frowned, wondering if girls are always so dumb.

"So do you think that you'll win, because of a type advantage?" May asked with a mocking voice. If she learned something from Ash, then the fact that types aren't everything.

"I don't think so, but I thought that you would need this win more than me." The boy sat down into a cross-legged position, resting his legs a bit.

"That's right; therefore I chose one of my strongest Pokémon."

The coordinator kneeled next to her ice fox and started to pat her fur. Glaceon squealed and cooed, loving when she received praise from her trainer.

"Okay, I'm not mean; therefore I'll grant you the first attack." David leaned backwards, using his arms for support.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" May giggled.

"That has nothing to do with that, but I like battles that are fair and square." He explained to the Hoenn native.

"If you say so, but let's start!" May stood up and left for her battle position.

"You do me a favor if you go away, the more distance the better." The strange character scratched his forehead, seemingly not very excited about that battle.

"Enjoy it, because you'll have to bring me to Ash during the next few days!" The female brunette mentioned, being sure that she would win right away.

"You talk very much, you know?"

"Glaceon, use shadow ball!" May pointed to the fire Pokémon and Glaceon immediately formed a dark ball in front of her mouse.

David was slightly surmised that the female went into the offense that fast; therefore he jumped up to his feet. His fire Pokémon looked to him, awaiting an order.

"Flareon, use Ember to wipe the attack away, then use Fire spin!"

Shadows and Fire connected, causing a small explosion before the fire type started to follow the attack with a whirl of pure fire that shot right to the ice type. A direct hit would cause critical damage, but then it would be too easy.

"Use dig to avoid the attack before waiting for you chance to counter." May shouted her order to the ice type that had known dig since her days as an Eevee.

Glaceon dug a hole and vanished, making the fire spin useless. The fire Eevee-evolution looked everywhere, searching for a sign of the ice type. Some seconds passed with pure silence, but no one of the trainers became worried or impatient.

Then the ground started to shake and Glaceon appeared right behind her opponent, already creating an ice beam.

"Flareon ran away with quick attack before using smog to blind your opponent!"

The attack of Glaceon missed her opponent before the ice type was enveloped into a cloud of smog that came out of the mouth of the 'Fire Eevee'.

"Glaceon, jump high into the air and then use Ice shard onto the ground!" May knew that she had to get her Pokémon out of the dust.

The ice-type jumped very high into the air, putting every Hitmonlee to shame. The following Ice shard sent several ice splinters to the ground, aiming for every spot under the smog cloud.

David knew that his Pokémon wouldn't be able to run out of the blast area, therefore he decided for a counter attack.

"Use Flamethrower to melt down these splinters!"

The fire type shot a very powerful Flamethrower into the air that approached the other attack. When the attacks collided, they turned into a small rain shower, much to the discontent of the fire Pokémon.

"Glaceon, use ice beam on the ground." May would use the wet ground to her advantage.

The ice attack hit the ground, freezing the earth. When the ice type landed on the ice, it had no problems to stand there unlike the fire Pokémon that slipped on his paws.

"I have to admit, that's a nice strategy." David praised the girl, shaking of his anti-girl attitude for a short moment.

"Thanks, but that wasn't everything!" May accepted that compliment, thinking that she maybe made progress with the weird boy. "Glaceon, finish it with hidden power!"

"Wait a second, that's not the end, because my Flareon can still use his newly learned attack!"

"What a newly learned attack?" May had a puzzled look on her face, expecting the worst.

"You'll see, Flareon, use attract!" The brown-haired boy motioned to his Pokémon to use attract, however, the fire-type seemed to frown a bit. However, it didn't want to refuse the order, therefore it started to generate small hearts around its body before it threw them to the ice Pokémon.

"NO! Glaceon dodge it …" May tried to get her Pokémon out of the range of the attack.

Nevertheless, the fox Pokémon was enveloped by the hearts and May thought that this would be the end. Everybody waited that Glaceon would fall in love with the fire-type, but nothing happened and the ice-type seemed as confused as the two trainers.

"It seems that your Glaceon is a boy, damn it!" David was disappointed that his attack failed.

"Actually, my Glaceon is a girl!" May pointed out.

"WHAT? … That can't be … but that would mean .." David looked at his fire Pokémon. "No way … Flareon can't be a girl!"

"Why don't you ask **her **if she's one?" May emphasized the word 'her' to tease the boy.

The brown-haired boy looked to his Pokémon, not saying a word. Understanding what her trainer thought, the fox nodded and admitted to be female.

While David wasn't able to create some sort of offence, it seemed to be the perfect opportunity for the ice-type to finish the battle.

"Glaceon, use Shadow ball once more!°" May ordered her not-in-love Pokémon that did right the way May wanted her to do.

Flareon waited for an order that never came from her trainer, therefore the fox didn't dodge or countered the attack and was hit. The light brown Pokémon fell onto his back with curls in her eyes, effectively ending the battle. In the end, the battle was won by the Pokémon with the type disadvantage, although the female trainer used the circumstance that the boy was too shocked to react to the move.

May patted her Pokémon, thanking her for the 'big' victory before she called her back into her ball.

Satisfied with the outcome of the battle, May was ready to get her 'prize'. She stepped over to the boy that was still in disbelief that he had a female Pokémon within his team and he didn't even know it.

"So, I suppose that you'll bring me to Ash, right?" May won 'fair and square', because there wasn't a rule that told that you shouldn't tell the other trainer the gender of his Pokémon.

" …. " The messenger boy of Juniper moved his hand through his hair, dealing with this new experience. Although he was afraid of contact with girls, he was a man of his word.

" ….. Fine!" David finally snapped, accepting his defeat at the hands of a girl.

"When do you intend to start? You should know that I don't have much time left!" May explained.

"Are you going to die or what?" David wasn't the smartest one, although he knew how to defend himself.

"No you moron, I have to find Ash as soon as possible!" May cleared the situation, feeling as if she had to deal with an infant.

"Suits me right." David answered, recalling his Flareon that was still knocked out on the ground. It was still a weird feeling to have it in such a close proximity to him.

"Why?" May couldn't explain why her pressure of time suit's the boy.

"The sooner we find Ash the sooner you can touch him everywhere you want and I'm happy that you are away, so easy." David explained his intentions in a way that caused May to blush. How dense was this boy that he could say something like that without turning red?

The coordinator tried to give the boy a slap to the head, but David was to observant around girls, therefore the hit missed widely.

"Could you stop trying this?"

"Not if you keep being so stupid!" May put her hands on her hips, telling him what she expected from 'their alliance'.

"Oh boy, you girls are more weird than I expected you to be." David wasn't satisfied that he lost the bet and he didn't know how it could get any worse.

May almost exploded, but now she knew that she had luck to have a crush on Ash. After all, the raven-haired boy was probably dense with girls, but he wasn't so disrespectful.

"I will sleep at professor Junipers lab, so where do I find you tomorrow?" May asked, knowing that they wouldn't leave today. It was too dark and the girl was tired after all the travel she had done today.

"I'll sleep on my boat, that's why I intend to go to Juniper's lab tomorrow to get the device I should bring to Ash." The male brunette mentioned the reason why he had to find Ash.

May wondered what kind of device that could be, but she would see it sooner or later when Ash would receive it.

"See you later, alligator!" David turned around, walking off.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm no alligator!" The coordinator thought that the boy again teased her.

"It's just a phrase, oh god. It's nice if you say something that includes a rhyme." David sighed, fearing the next days with that coordinator girl.

"Uh … Ok … Can I ask you where you are going?" May asked.

"To my boat, why?" David didn't know why it should be the girl's business.

"Unless your boat is in the forest, I would say that you're going into the wrong direction." May pointed then to the opposite direction where the dock was supposed to be.

David stopped immediately, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He chuckled a bit before he turned again around. This time he walked actually to the docks, but he left a dumbfound May behind.

May sweatdropped and she remembered the words of professor Juniper who told her that the boy had absolutely no sense of orientation. Facepalming, the brunette sighed and she could just hope that the boat of him had a navigation system, otherwise it wouldn't be good.

"I should return to Juniper's lab. I'll need my sleep if I don't want to go crazy tomorrow."

* * *

Professor Juniper sat in the entrance hall of her lab, waiting for May to return. The coordinator was gone for quite some time and Aurea could just hope that nothing happened, however, she couldn't imagine that something happened to that girl. On the other hand, she feared that her messenger boy could get massacred by the hothead.

Right in time to free her from her bad thoughts, May walked through the entrance door.

"I started to get worried, May." Juniper greeted the returning girl. "Did you defeat him?"

May gave her a thumps-up and sat right next to her. "It was an interesting battle, but I got lucky when he realized that his Pokémon was actually a girl."

Juniper giggled like a small child.

"You two will start your journey tomorrow and I'm sure that you'll reach Ash in time. If nothing gets in the way, you should just need two days."

"That's good, although it could become really hard to travel back to Pallet town then." May already planned her way back, still remembering the promise to her brother.

"You should be optimistic, May, because that's the thing that keeps you going!"

"I know, but as of now I'm not sure if your messenger boy will be able to find the way …" May sighed again.

"Sure, he isn't the smartest one, but he needs a reason to be good. You know, just make a promise with him and he'll do it!" Juniper knew less about the boy, but that thing was for sure.

It was dark outside, the clock showed 11.15PM, and it was clear that the brunette should go to bed if she intended to wake up early enough. However, there was a problem though. May didn't eat anything and it was for sure that the coordinator couldn't sleep without a well-filled stomach.

"Could I get ….. something to eat?" May's question was underscored with a growl, supporting her question.

"Yeah right, you didn't eat anything. Just go into the kitchen upstairs and when you finished your meal, you can sleep in the second room to your left. It has also a bath and so on." Juniper pointed to the stairs.

May thanked her for everything before she went upstairs. Admiring the kitchen, May opened the fridge and she found several things she loved with the exception of ramen. She sighed, but decided to live with some sandwiches instead.

She picked all the ingredients out of the fridge before she closed the fridge door with her foot. Once it was closed, she looked to the table, spotting a small creature.

"UAHHH …."

May was frightened at the sight of a Pokémon that looked her right into the eyes. It stood there on the table, having the time of his life when May fell onto her back with all the food on her. The brunette pushed the cheese and sandwiches of her to get a second look at the 'thing' that caused her to fall.

"Oshawott!" The small otter jumped on the table up and down, repeating his name several times to assure that nobody would forget it.

"It's you!" May sat up, remembering the otter from her call with Juniper. In reality, it looked different than through the videophone.

The water-type waved with its arms, looking rater cute while doing it. It was cute and May found it even cuter due to his status as one of Ash's Pokémon.

"So, do you remember me?" May approached the water type.

The small creature put his hands on his hips and nodded. Somehow, it looked like Dawn's Piplup while doing so. They would be sure great fans or great rivals if they ever met.

"It's nice to meet you Oshawott, but I don't have time to play with you." May pointed out. "I want to eat something before I go to bed, because I need to get up very early."

The otter looked disappointed, but its mood soon changed when it jumped off the table and ran out of the door, leaving the brunette alone.

'He adapted some characteristics of Ash …' May thought and giggled slightly.

Then she made her sandwich that she ate with just two bites. Thereafter she walked to the room that Juniper suggested to her and she was amazed that it was better then any Pokémon center room and she couldn't believe that she would spend her first night in Unova after she didn't know this city until yesterday.

Inside her room, she decided that she wouldn't take a shower until tomorrow, because it was too late and the brunette was exhausted after all the confrontations with Harley and so on.

Laying in her bed, May just thought about the different ways how she should spread the news to Ash, but then she remembered the things her mother suggested to her. She blushed at the thought and she decided that she would use the tactics of mum only if Ash was alone with her.

"Two days …" May whispered while looking at her Terracotta ribbon that was inside her palm.

With a smile on her face, May slept without problems this time. It could be the last time that she would use a normal bed for several days.

* * *

Max woke up early in the morning, peeking out from under his covers to threw a look to the clock. It was 7:15AM and that would mean that he had still one hour until they would leave for the docks. Once he dressed up, Max decided to look for his parents.

When the small boy entered the living room, he noticed that something was different.

"Hey dad …." Max walked along the couch, realizing the large man on it.

" … Uh …" Norman just murmured something when he pulled the covers over his head again. It seemed that the large man didn't sleep much last night.

"Why do you sleep on the couch?" The nine-year-old leaned against the couch, looking down to his blue-haired father.

"Two reasons …. First a vase …" Norman rubbed a spot on his head. "Seconds a chattering Caroline …" Norman held his ears, trying to get as much rest as possible.

"Can we still leave? We need to go in an hour, you know." Max tilted his head, wondering about the situation between his parents. He could just hope that May had a better time than him, although he doubt that it could be any worse with her.

Norman sat immediately up, having a wide smile on his face and Max knew that his dad would come up with some sort of plan, for the good or the worse.

"Of course my boy!" Norman said with a caring voice while rubbings his hands together.

"Is mum already up?" Max looked to the kitchen, but he didn't hear anything from there.

"I'm not sure *yawn* .." Norman yawned very loud, scratching his head. "I heard something at 5.00AM, so I suppose she's in the garden. Didn't she intend to take Skitty with her?"

"Yes, but what's with breakfast? …" Max feared that they wouldn't get anything.

"Breakfast for you? Yes. Breakfast for me? No." Norman lowered his head, knowing that his wife would do anything to get him to Pallet town today, but the gym leader was far away from giving up.

Max saw the facial expression of his father, wondering if he want to stay here.

"Dad? Do you mind that we are going to Kanto? It seems that you haven't been very comfortable with it since yesterday …" Max' eyes watered up a bit, using his advantage as a child to influence his father's decision.

"To be honest, I don't like …" Norman saw the eyes of his son. "… the fact that we didn't celebrate there the last year, you know."

"Thanks dad." Max replied.

The boy quickly walked into the kitchen, welcoming the breakfast his mum made for him and only for him. It shouldn't take long until they would start, but a certain man within the house already planned some sabotage attempts.

Soon, everybody said in their car. Norman bought it one year ago after he realized that it could be quite useful when he could bring his wife to her parents. It always meant one week of freedom for the gym leader.

"Does anybody has everything?" Caroline checked one last time and looked over her shoulder to Max who sat on the backseat.

"I got everything, but we should hurry if we want to beat the ship!" Max didn't want that her mother delayed their trip, therefore he decided that he would take care of everything.

It was time to leave their house, but somehow they didn't move.

"Norman? Why aren't we on our way?" Caroline looked to her husband with fire in her eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie." Norman scratched his head. "I can't find the car keys …"

Max had a look of disbelief on his face and Caroline just facepalmed. The only one who didn't seem to be upset was Norman although he tried his hardest to look very upset.

"I guess, we have to stay here … at least for another day …" The gym leader opened the car door, but he was stopped by Caroline who held a bunch of keys into his face.

"Take them!" Caroline said with a threatening voice.

"Where did you get them?" The gym leader didn't believe his eyes, but he should know his wife after all these years they've been together so far.

"I did some key copies, so we don't have to search for them!"

"When?" Norman gritted with his teeth. "When did you make them?"

"Yesterday!" Caroline shot a death glare at Norman, because she knew what Norman's intention were today, therefore she said the following. "Get out of the car, Norman!"

Norman widened his eyes, not knowing how he should react. His wife threw him out of the car, so he could probably stay at home and he should try to act like he felt really punished by that.

"Okay, sweetie. I will think about my mistakes while I clean up the gym." The blue-haired man opened the car door, mentally cheering.

"Where do you think you go?" Caroline crossed her arms, still looking out of the front window.

"Inside the house."

"That would suit you right, wouldn't it? Get your butt onto passenger seat! I'll drive!" Caroline left the car as well, passing Norman before she took seat on the driver's seat.

Norman followed her orders, growling before he sat into the car again. That meant that his second plan to take the wrong way wouldn't work as well.

* * *

The situation in Unova started in a better way and May woke up early enough. She took her long-awaited shower before she dressed up again. Secretly, she hoped that she could have other clothes, so she could surprise Ash with that. As of now, it didn't look as if she finished her Jotho journey.

"Maybe I get the chance to shop if we make a stop somewhere …" The brunette sighed, looking at her old clothes.

May then went downstairs, awaiting professor Juniper who seemed to be a very eagerly professor.

She walked down the stairs, not even having breakfast inside the kitchen.

When she entered the entrance hall, she heard several voices from one of the lab rooms and she wondered who could be there.

The coordinator entered the lab and saw Juniper with fellow trainer David who held something within his hands. It was a middle-sized packet with 'Ash' written on it. It had to be the reason that the boy would travel to Ash anyway.

"Good morning May. I see that you're ready to leave." Juniper noticed May between the doorframes, waving at her.

"Yes, of course. Can we leave?" The brunette wanted the shake David's hand, forgetting an important fact.

"Your memory seemed to be very bad, isn't it?" The male brunette just took the packet and nodded to Juniper before he left the room.

May couldn't hear it anymore.

"May, you should hurry unless you want to stay here." Juniper suggested and the coordinator grabbed her bag before she stormed out of the lab, swearing that she would kill this boy if she got the opportunity. What she didn't know was the fact that a small shadow peeked out of the lab door, ogling at her with wide eyes.

It took May the whole way to the docks until she caught up with David who was already loosening the ropes of his boat.

The brunette gasped when she saw the boat. It was completely different than she thought.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That was the last 'boring' chapter if you say so. Now it can finally start and the events will happen that you waited for. **

**You can suggest what will happen to David at the end of the trip! (Should he blast off like Team Rocket, should he just disappear, should he just be in a hospital, should he just ….)**

**It's your decision. **

**For all fans of 'Life in the shadows'! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's go on with chapter seven of this little story! To be honest, a little story with my standards has at least 50,000 words, therefore you shouldn't be surprised. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A sea voyage is always fun, …. **

May couldn't believe that a boy at that age owned a ship like that. It was quite over twenty feet long with a cabin inside of it. Its white color was quite nice and it seemed to be very fast, therefore it could actually work in May's favor.

The brunette approached the boy, seeing how David pulled the ropes into the boat. They could get started right ahead and the weather seemed to be nice.

"Can you tell me how the heck are you capable of having a boat like this?" May was suspicious, fearing that she worked with a thief together.

"Don't cross a bridge till you come to it!" David waved her off, checking the motor off the boat.

May jumped onto the boat before she slipped on something. Falling backwards, she would hit her 'captain', but the boy had no way out, therefore he chose a bath over the girl.

While May crashed into the railing, David dove into the water. Shortly thereafter, he reappeared from under the water, looking rather wet.

The coordinator rubbed her head, knowing that Ash would had caught her unlike other ones. Angry, she looked to the water before she started to giggle.

"You looked better before you splashed into the water, you know."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." David answered casually.

"Why do you do that?" May put her hands on her hips, tilting her head like always when she didn't like something or someone.

"What?"

"You use these old sayings, you know."

"Do they disturb you so much that you want to go?" David had a hopeful look on his face. Nothing easier than using lame sayings all the time to get rid off that girl.

"No, of course not. Promises are made to be kept!" May mocked one of her 'captains' sayings to show that there was no way to get rid of her that easily. "Besides, you aren't as worse as Harley."

"Harley? Oh, you mean Harlette from yesterday. Ugh … That was really an ugly girl …" David shivered at the thought of the creature that described itself as a man.

"You mean that I'm prettier than 'her'?" May suppressed a laugh, wanting to see Harley's expression at this conversation.

"Don't think too much into it!" The captain climbed back onto the ship, wringing out his wristbands.

"Could I let my Pokémon out of their balls, at least the ones that aren't too big?" May said, excluding Venusaur this time.

"Sure, as long as they aren't female." The boy walked to the stairs that leaded up to the steering wheel, leaving a May that had an unsure facial expression. Unfortunately, for that girl, all of her Pokémon were females.

"He doesn't have to know though. It's not like he could tell what they are after all." May decided and threw her Pokéballs into the air, releasing Wartortle, Beautifly, Blaziken, Glaceon and Munchlax.

Besides Glaceon, her captain knew none of her Pokémon, therefore it shouldn't be difficult to let them act 'more' manly.

"Listen! Our captain here is afraid of girls, both human and Pokémon I suppose. That's why I ask you to act more 'manly' around him, okay?" May was surrounded by her loyal Pokémon that would do everything for a new adventure.

Her Pokémon were a bit disgusted to adopt the behavior of their fellow manly Pokémon, but someone of them had good mentors for that.

Blaziken copied Sceptile's behavior by crossing her arms while looking for some sort of toothpick, but it was easier said than done.

Wartortle just added some snorer during her sleep, abdomen her elegant behavior for some time. Somehow, it was funny to behave like a 'pig' and her trainer even approved that.

Munchlax always seemed to be very manly and it would be a miracle if someone could tell her from a male Munchlax.

Beautifly didn't have to behave different, because it could just fly away when the captain would look around.

The only Pokémon who had a bad spot was Glaceon. The Pokémon that showed the boy the 'dark' secret of his own Pokémon. So what should the ice type do, besides going back into her ball?

"I know Glaceon, but maybe he'll make an exception for you, at least you beat him. That should be enough to get a higher-ranking within his list." May gave her Pokémon a comforting look.

Soon the captain of the ship returned from his check-up, looking at those Pokémon. Satisfied with them, he directed his attention to Glaceon.

"Didn't I tell you no females?"

"Yes, but you could make an exception. I mean come on, it's just one of my five." May would fight for the right of her ice-type.

"Five? I don't know if you can't count properly, but I count six."

May looked around, searching for Munchlax, Beautifly, Glaceon, Blaziken and Wartortle. It were five Pokémon and the brunette thought that the boy should let his eyes check up.

"It are five Pokémon for your information!"

"So? What's that then?" The boy pointed to the railing and on top of it was a small blue and white Pokémon with big eyes.

May knew that it was Ash's Oshawott, but how did it get here? The small blue otter jumped into the boat and walked to Wartortle before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. It looked very odd, but after that scene, it was clear for David that one of them had to be a girl or a confused male.

"Oh, that's Oshawott! One of Ash's Pokémon from Juniper's lab, therefore I suppose that he followed us to the docks." May explained, giving prize that her Wartortle could be the female one.

"Then bring him back and I'll wait …. maybe." His words were only a whisper when he finished his sentence.

"What was that? You can forget that I'll leave the boat as long as we aren't near Ash." The brunette wouldn't give her captain the chance to leave her behind, although it meant that they had to take Oshawott with them.

"Oh, I see. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Okay, alright, but you'll take care of him and call your Wartortle back!"

"Do you even know what these old sayings mean?" May's face was slightly red when she noticed that her dumb captain could have noticed that she had a crush on Ash.

"The less you know about me the less you can do on this ship." That sounded some kind of confusing, but there was a reason.

"Can we please get on the road? I've a strange feeling that someone comes closer …" May's feeling was very often right, but this time she wouldn't mind if it wasn't.

"Isn't that May? I didn't know that you'll leave already, darling." From all the people that could possible come to her, it was Harley who tried again to make May's life a living hell.

The brunette lowered her head, but she was sure that Harley could just believe what he wanted, therefore she didn't deny it.

"Yes Harley, I'll leave. I hope you're glad about it."

"To be honest, darling, I wanted to leave too, because this region sucks. No contest, but stupid musicals." The cactus head explained, showing off his cocky attitude.

"A girl who doesn't like musicals? You become weirder with the second, Harlette." David shook his head, not believing that these two girls weren't friends, after all they were almost twins in his eyes.

"Who are you anyways? I'm sure that you are one of those idiots from this region that don't know the coordinator of the century!" Harley showed off again, making a pose.

"And who should that be? The only coordinator that I know is Solidad, therefore I think that contests are just something for girls."

"You didn't know that your passenger here is a coordinator, too? And you should let your eyes checked because I'm the best coordinator here."

"To be honest? At the moment I would wish that I had bad eyes, because this scene right now is awkward."

Indeed, it was weird how Harley lifted his arms while hooking one of his legs backwards. May knew that pose from him, but if you think about it, it was very weird and the brunette couldn't stop laughing, because Harley wouldn't win against her captain.

"Pshaw! It seems that you have to spent some time with a real coordinator, other than this little darling there. I'll come with you!" Harley stepped onto the railing of the boat, much to the dislike of May and the captain.

"Wow! Not so fast! I dare you if you think you could enter this boat! I already have to take care of one girl, therefore I won't allow a second one! Otherwise I'll throw y- okay, I'll probably not , but my Pokémon will throw you from the ship and it won't be the dock side!"

Before Harley could respond, they heard a running noise from the dockside. From the streets coming, it was a nurse Joy that ran across the pier into the direction of the boat of our heroes, plus Harley.

"Oh crap …" David had a horrified gaze in his eyes before he ran up to the steering wheel, without explaining the reason for it.

"Hey, what's going on here?" May who had stopped to roll on the floor laughing, peeked over the railing.

Within a second, the boat was already far away from the dock. Some of the Pokémon were startled when the journey started this hectic. Sitting in line, May, her Pokémon, Oshawott and Harley sighed at the behavior of the captain. One moment?

"Harley!" May wasn't pleased to see her rival on a ship that was supposed to bring her to Ash, therefore she demanded an explanation from her captain.

"Why did you took off like that? We still have this goofball on our ship?" May blurted out.

"Our ship? That's still my ship, sweetie-" David shut his mouth, regretting his choice of words. "I mean, we can still throw him over board right now."

May liked that idea, but the person who should be thrown over the board was everything, but pleased.

"Some last wish, Harley?" May prepared to kick the butt of the cactus-hat overboard.

"Don't dare to think about it, darling! I'm a celebrity, therefore I will only be thrown over board by the captain himself." Harley demanded that he would receive the first-class treatment.

Unfortunately, there was a problem with that, although it only existed in David's head who still thought that Harley was actually a Harlette.

"Maybe he could stay on board until we reach a stop …" David sweatdropped, aware that they would make their first stop in only six hours.

"But!" May couldn't believe that she would be forced to stay on the same ship as Harley. According to her plan, she would need some time to think about her tactics to confess to Ash, but with Harley around it was doomed to fail miserably.

Interesting that the boat was faster than most water Pokémon, but it was still a long way. They needed to use the water road from the south of Unova until the north before they would go the rest of the way by foot.

"It seems that we will spent some time together, darling. Probably I should tell you the stories how I won my ribbons in Sinnoh. It all started in ….."

"Please, shoot me …"

* * *

Caroline was really a terrible driver, but she was still better than Norman who would have tried to use the wrong roads to delay their journey. It took some time before they reached the seaport, but it could become difficult to find a parking spot.

"Maybe, you should try it there, sweetie." Norman said with an innocent voice, pointing to a street that would lead them to the city centre.

"Yeah right, Norman! I'm not that stupid." Caroline shook her head, having enough from her husband's attempts to destroy their 'vacation'.

"Are we there yet?" Max became impatient and the constant arguments of his parents annoyed him to dead.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"….."

..

….

"Are we there yet?"

"Arceus, damn it! Yes we are there!" Norman couldn't hear it anymore.

"Liar!" Max still didn't see any water nearby, therefore it was clear that they weren't even close to the port.

Caroline sweatdropped, knowing her son's impatience but she couldn't deny that she looked forward to spend some days in Kanto and finally she would be able to prepare a party somewhere else. The only problem? They needed to get there and if they miss the ship, they would need to wait three days for the next one. That was exactly the plan of Norman Maple, gym leader of Petalburg.

"What do you think if we go home? We can still travel in three days!" Norman suggested, looking at his watch.

"No way, Norman!" Caroline stated harshly. "Even if I have to build a raft to get there and if that happens I'll make sure that you'll pull it to Kanto. Did you understand me, Norman?" Mrs. Maple was dead serious about that.

The gym leader didn't intend to pull a raft and for Mew's sake! He didn't even have a water Pokémon that could help him, therefore he shouldn't stop to delay the trip. For now. There would be other possibilities to delay their boat trip.

Eventually they found a parking spot between two jeeps that belonged to two sailors of a ship, however, Norman had difficulties to exit the car. Unfortunately, his wife parked that way that the front window faced the street.

On the other side of the road were two people that knew Norman to well and it made them laugh that their old sparring partner sat on the passenger seat while his wife was driving the car. Norman sank down into his seat, however, it could be worse and he could sit in the back seat like Max.

"Caroline? Could you set back again? I've got slight difficulties with the door."

"I'm sure you'll find a way out, like always Norman." Caroline teased her husband, intending to make him suffer.

Norman now had to climb over the driver's seat, much to the delight of his 'friends' that would be tweeting about it for weeks to come.

They finally reached the harbor and Caroline and Max admired the ship that would bring them to Kanto. Norman meanwhile had the job to carry the bags of his wife, including all of the things she thought would be important.

"Why did you take May's contest dress with you? Aren't you too big for it?" Norman was very stupid, because in the world of women there wasn't a difference between the words big and fat.

"I'll punish you later Norman, but the dress is for May if she wants to wear it when she dances with one of her friends." Caroline still had the thought of May and Ash together at Max' party.

"Which one do you mean?" Norman asked.

"Ugh .. I hope it isn't Drew! Dare her if she invited him!" Max wasn't a huge fan of the green-haired boy that constantly tried to hit on his sister.

"I'll think it will be someone who you like very much, Max!" Caroline indicated her daughter's plan, but she didn't want to blabber it aloud.

Max and Norman had puzzled faces, but they didn't have time to think about it, because they already heard the signal of the ship.

"Hurry you two!" Caroline started to walk faster, a luxury that Norman didn't have.

"Can't we just leave this bag here behind?" Norman lifted a bag that was very heavy.

"Are you crazy? That's the porcelain collection of my mother!" Caroline shouted.

Norman couldn't believe it, therefore he just shrugged it of. They only had four minutes before the ship would start the journey, that's why they had to hurry. To pull a raft wasn't in it for Norman.

Luckily, they reached the boat in time. When they entered their cabin, Norman noticed that they didn't have a TV. Could it become any worse?

The brunette meanwhile checked her bags, hoping that her husband wouldn't try another attempt to ruin their plan.

"How long will the journey take?" Norman laid on the bed back first, gazing to the ceiling.

"About four hours and then we should take the shortest way to professor Oak's lab!" Caroline took a list from her bag.

"What's that?" Norman almost didn't dare to ask.

"That are the tasks we have to do before the party and I'll make sure that everything's perfect then!"

The end of the list dropped onto the floor, rolling over the whole ground until it reached the wall. It should be mentioned that the outset of the list was still in Caroline's hands.

Norman gulped, expecting the most terrible four hours of his life and his son Max already left the room for the outside. No man should have to go through this.

"At first we have the Pokémon petting zoo …"

"Then we have the theatrical performance you suggested …"

"Then we need a marquee …"

"Additional, we'll need a catering service …."

Norman listened in horror. That wasn't a birthday party, that was a carnival and every time his wife said 'we', it meant 'you'.

"Then we'll need a giant cake in form of a Pokémon …"

"Please, shoot me .." Norman couldn't believe that he married this wife, remembering the times when he fought with her parents for the right to marry her.

* * *

May just totally blacked out, ignoring everything Harley said to her. However, she couldn't ignore when he started to poke her. Unlike her captain, she had other reasons to mind the touch of the purple head.

"What is?" Her voice sounded visible annoyed.

"Could you tell your Wartortle thing that my hat isn't free to eat?" Harley sounded angry, but when didn't he?

May looked up, seeing her water-type that bit in the cactus-hat of her rival. Indeed, she was sorry, but not for Harley, but for her Wartortle that didn't know where the hat had be been.

"It's not my problem if you use a vegetable as a hat." May couldn't care less about Harley and his eatable clothes.

"A cactus isn't a vegetable!" Harley shouted, growling to Wartortle. "It's a fruit!"

Fruit or a vegetable? Who cares what it is, but May knew that she should prevent her Wartortle to get some Harley germs.

"Wartortle, please spat this thing out, you don't know where it have been so far!"

The Squirtle-evolution released her bite on the hat before she cleaned her tongue.

"Ugh… Wartortle slobber …" Harley wringed his hat above May who wasn't very pleased with her rival's actions as of late.

"Don't dare to do that again!" May threatened.

"Oh my god …" Harley did his best May imitation. "I'm a girl and my weird hair is the most important thing .. La la la "

David tried his best to ignore the two arguing 'girls', but every patient knew an end. It was his boat, therefore he could have his own rules.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make sure that the Sharpedos won't go hungry to bed!" The boy shouted to his passengers, pretending that shark Pokémon were near the boat.

"Can't we make a break? I wouldn't mind if we do a little rest." May whined.

"Why the heck should you be tired? You didn't do anything the last two hours!" David couldn't understand the girls on his ship.

"I didn't do anything? I listened to Harley' stories and that's worse than any physical task!" May didn't stop with her whining, demanding a rest. She just wanted some minutes on the land where she could escape from Harley.

David had to decide what was worse, the fact that May whined or the fact that they would do a break, but the decision wasn't difficult for him though.

"Okay, we'll rest, but only for half an hour and then we won't stop until sunset." The captain had spoken.

May threw a fist into the air, hitting Harley' nose. It was an accident , but May didn't mind the fact though. Sooner or later she would have done exact this thing anyway.

"HEY!" The cactus-hat wasn't pleased with his fellow coordinator's action, but Wartortle prevented any offensive from him when she shot water into his face. In addition to his bloody nose, he had wet hair. What a wonderful day for May.

Soon after that small incident, they arrived at a small sandbank within the ocean. It wasn't huge, but there were still some trees and bushes. Finally, some time for May to relax as long as Harley didn't have the same idea.

"Don't forget that we'll continue our journey in thirty minutes, otherwise you'll stay here." David said while searching for some things.

"That would suit you right, wouldn't it?" May and Harley said in union, surprising themselves with that. How could David bring the two rivals onto the same page for once?

"Is it allowed to ask what you are doing?" May asked curiously.

"I'll go swimming." The captain of the ship dared to leave the ship before it even sank.

"You're aware that in the ocean are various Pokémon and half of them are females?" May mentioned.

"So what?" David shrugged.

"They could touch you, you know!" May added, but Harley didn't get the whole topic.

"Who cares?" The male brunette found finally his swimming trunks.

"Who cares? First you told that I shouldn't call any of my female Pokémon and now you don't care?" The coordinator couldn't understand the reasons for the boy's behavior.

"Of course you shouldn't call them, because they had contact with you, therefore it would mean that I would have indirect contact with you if I touch them. So easy." David didn't know that this didn't make any sense.

"Why should it be different with male Pokémon then? And why were you so shocked when you learned that your Flareon is female?" May didn't see the logic behind it while Harley felt like a foreigner here.

"You only have twenty-five minutes!" David didn't answer that question, but he quickly entered the cabin of his ship to change into his swim gear.

That left only May and Harley at the sandbank and both of them weren't pleased with the company they got. There wasn't much on the island, but May made sure that she would walk around to get rid of Harley for quiet some time and probably she could find a way to let Harley on that island.

However, meanwhile Harley thought about his own diabolic plan ….

**End of chapter 7!**

* * *

**I know that it wasn't the most exciting chapter so far, but it showed you the travel conditions of the various people. Of course, I know that you don't like Harley that much, but it's always fun to play a prank on him from time to time. **

**Another question! Who had the worse trip so far? May or Norman?**

**For all fans of "Times can't heal every pain"! The next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now we have chapter eight and I'm sure that most of you just wait for Max' party, however, it will take some chapters before that happens though. As of now, there wasn't anything interesting, but that was just the start phase.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Look who's at the door!**

May just walked along the very small beach of the sandbank, loving the feeling of solid ground under her feet. It could be so nice, but unfortunately, Harley wasn't far away and the cactus-head knew how he could annoy May to dead, therefore he sneaked onto the boat.

"Where are those damn keys?" Harley looked near the steering wheel for the things that he looked for. "It seems that May wants to get somewhere, but what if her trip is delayed?"

There was no trace of the captain who was swimming within the ocean, using this small break as a training session.

"That'll teach this damn boy to call me a girl!"

Fortunately, for him, May's Pokémon played near the beach, enjoying the trip so far, although they couldn't behave like females at this time. Even Venusaur got an opportunity to get out of her ball, using the sun to reload her energy.

Harley was lucky when he found the keys on the dashboard of the ship, but before he could take them, he was hit on the head.

"Who the hell?" Harley looked up to see the creature or May that hit him, but there wasn't a brunette, not female or male.

Instead, he looked into the eyes of a bird that was very proud. It had a yellow beak, brown feathers and a leek in his wings. Sitting on the front window of the boat, it waved with the leek to show Harley that it wasn't a good idea to take those keys away.

"Who are you?" Harley demanded angrily, hating that bird already.

"Farfe~tch'd" It exclaimed, introducing himself to the passenger.

It was the second Pokémon of David; therefore, it had the task to look for the keys, because its trainer didn't trust girls, especially Harlette. Educated in the arts of leek fighting, the small bird knew what he had to do to get this 'girl' away from his master' keys.

"I don't care what you want, but I'll take those keys!" Harley again grabbed for them, but Farfetch'd hit him onto his hand with his leek, copying a teacher.

"OUCH~H …." Harley waved with his hand, shaking off the pain he felt within his palm.

It seemed that the bird wouldn't let him, therefore it was time for a Pokémon battle and Harley called his trusty Cacturne that helped him over the years. Harley wasn't the best strategist; therefore, he chose a grass-type against a flying-type.

"Cacturne, use needle arm to wipe this bird away!"

Farfetch'd, however, was able to defend himself without his master and the bird dodged the attack before it started a series of Pecks that hurt Cacturne a lot. The attack seemed to be very effective when the grass type voluntarily returned into his ball, avoiding more Pecks from the bird.

"What did you do that to my precious Cacturne?!" Harley caressed the ball of his grass type. "Don't worry, sweetie, daddy will punish this evil Pokémon."

The bird sweatdropped, being confused why that girl called himself daddy; however, it didn't matter anyway, because he would follow the order of his trainer. Their break would only last ten more minutes before they intended to continue their trip.

"Hey what's that?" Harley pointed to the sea and Farfetch'd turned around to see what he meant, but there wasn't anything. When the bird returned to his position, he noticed that the keys were gone. Being furious, the brown feather looked for the thief.

The cactus-hat tried to leave the ship, but Farfetch'd was close behind and in a routine he grabbed the key with his leek before he send Harley into the water, destroying Harley's plan.

The purple-head splashed into the water, ruining his clothes. That little incident, however, caught the attention of May who walked back to the boat, hoping that nothing would delay their trip. In her mind, she knew that Harley was up to something, but she didn't want to spread a bad mood.

"Harley, what are you doing?" May shouted when she entered the ship again, but she immediately spotted the bird Pokémon that was very proud about his greatness.

"Cute! Where do you come from?" May didn't know that the Pokémon belonged to her captain, therefore she just asked.

The bird Pokémon saluted her, stating proudly that he belonged to the captain of the ship. Walking around May's legs, Oshawott approached the leek-carrying Pokémon before it introduced himself to him.

It seemed that those two could become friends and that would make the trip more comfortable for everyone. However, May still didn't know where Harley was, although she wouldn't miss him if he disappeared.

Harley meanwhile reentered the boat, spitting water at Oshawott who answered it with an aqua gun of his own. It seemed that Harley found his master in this Pokémon.

"What did you do, Harley?" May put her hands on her hips, not being satisfied with the continual interruption through Harley.

Before the man could answer, Farfetch'd waved with his leek, catching the brunette's attention with the keys.

"Did you try to steal the keys? You are impossible, Harley!" May was furious that Harley tried to destroy her last hope to reach Ash in time.

"Don't you get it, darling? Our 'captain' is a total geek; therefore, I wanted to get the keys before I would bring you to your destination! You know yourself that he doesn't like us girl- … I mean us coordinators!" Harley corrected himself, almost believing himself that he was a girl at that point.

May wasn't the same opinion as Harley though, because she didn't hate David, although his attitude was annoying at times. However, the brunette wasn't so desperate that she would work together with Harley, therefore she caressed Farfetch'd, praising him for his actions towards Harley.

"The only geek on this ship is you, Harley, and I would never cooperate with you! He's maybe a total jerk against girls, but he has his reasons for that unlike you!"

"What are you doing here anyway? Is it because of Ash, because I heard that he's in Unova, beating the gym leaders in record time."

May blushed slightly when Harley mentioned his name; therefore, it was no surprise that her secret wasn't a secret anymore, at least not for Harley.

"I don't believe it! The little girl has fallen for the Kanto' residential idiot!" Harley laughed, but was soon silenced by May who hit him over his head.

"Shut up, Harley! I just want to take him back to Kanto, so he can celebrate my brother' birthday with my friends!" The brunette explained, hoping that he would buy it.

Harley rolled his eyes, not believing a single word from her, but he was caught on this ship, alongside the other ones.

Right in time, David reentered the ship, being finished with his swimming round. Like his jeans, his swimming trunks was also green, however, the color fit him a way better than Harley. However, what was interesting was the fact that the boy was in great shape, seemingly using every free minute to work out. Harley was slightly intimidated, canceling his plan to overpower him.

"Oh, it seems that you met Farfetch'd, my MALE bird Pokémon!" David emphasized the word 'male', making clear that his Flareon was a unique case.

"Yeah and guess what! He caught Harley- I mean Harlette who tried to steal your keys!" May couldn't bite back the opportunity to tease Harley.

"Is that so?" David shot a death glare to the purple-haired 'girl'. "I think I have to thank you, Farfetch'd, for saving our trip. "

The bird saluted one more time, liking the praise he received from his trainer. After all, it seemed that the boy was a better trainer than Harley.

"Should we continue our trip?" David asked around.

May was for this idea, thinking she spent enough time on this sandbank; therefore, she called all her Pokémon back onto the ship. Venusaur needed to be returned to her ball.

Harley noticed that Farfetch'd kept an eye on him, making it more difficult to plan something new.

It was early afternoon; therefore, they could continue their trip for several hours before they would need eventually a rest on the ship.

* * *

"Dad. Dad! Dad?" Max jumped around his father who laid straight on his back, trying to suppress the feeling to throw up, because they would arrive in Pallet town soon.

"What is?" Norman was obviously annoyed, but he couldn't break his son's heart with his bad mood.

"The ship will arrive in about twenty minutes at the port; therefore mum said that you need to get the bags, so we can leave the ship the first!"

Only twenty minutes until they would arrive at the village called Pallet. Norman didn't know why he disliked other regions, but he always thought that his home region was the best, therefore he didn't intend to leave it.

"Give me some minutes, Max. I need some rest before your mother tortures me again-"

"NORMAN!" Caroline stood between the doorframes, hearing every single word from her husband. The gym leader jumped onto his feet, grabbing all the bags before he left the room, but not before he gave his wife a peck kiss on the cheek. Probably it could save his life.

"What's up with dad, mum?" Max was slightly naïve, not understanding his father's action so far, but Caroline didn't want to ruin her son' hopes, therefore she just shrugged.

"Come, honey. We need to get off the ship as soon as possible!" Caroline got her little bag with her keys and so on while Max took several books with him.

After the captain did the announcement that the ship would arrive soon, the Maples left the boat for the dock, looking around in that new environment. Max was the only one who knew the town; therefore, he led his parents to Oak's lab. Caroline admired some shops, intending to visit some of them in the future; however, Norman doomed the fact that the ship didn't take his car with them. Carrying all of the bags, Norman walked slightly behinds the other ones.

The worst part for him was the sight of Oak's lab, including the hundred steps that led to the entrance door. Fate wasn't with the gym leader.

Max and Caroline were already at the top of the stairs, waiting impatiently for the 'slow' man who looked rather like a donkey than a gym leader.

"Hurry up, Norman! It seems that you haven't trained very much as of late!" Caroline blurted out, remembering that her husband spent his time with poker instead of training.

Norman mumbled something under his breath before he broke down at the top of the stairs, sighing in relieve that it was over.

Caroline then pushed the button for the bell, laughing when she heard that it sounded like a Dodrio though. Soon their visit was answered by Tracey who opened the door.

"Oh, I didn't expect you so early, but welcome to professor Oak's lab!" Tracey welcomed the family, but he noticed the human donkey called Norman.

"Should I take some of your bags?" Tracey was polite, offering his help for the gym leader.

"Heaven must send you to me!" Norman was relieved that not everyone was against him or was manipulated by his wife.

Tracey and Norman brought the bags into the lab, placing them somewhere in the corner. For the first time, Norman was impressed by what he saw, however, he was still skeptical.

Professor Oak, a man more popular than Norman, walked out from a room, spotting the group of Maples. Surprised, he walked towards them, noticing the happy faces of Max and Caroline and the 'enter your word' face of Norman.

"I didn't expect you until tomorrow; that's why you have to understand that I didn't prepare anything so far." Oak shook the hands of his visitors.

He then turned his attention back to Max, the boy who wanted to be here in the first place.

"It's nice to greet a future Pokémon trainer, Max!" He messed up the boy's hair. "If you can do half the things you know, I'm sure you will become one of the best!"

"I still have five days to wait, professor, but I hope that my friends will arrive until then, including my sister. Gosh, I don't know why she wanted to get to that coordinator conference in Sinnoh!" Max was still slightly depressed that his sister let him alone.

Oak was puzzled, because he knew that May wasn't in Sinnoh, but in Unova to find Ash.

"Are you sure that your sister said that she's in Sinnoh, because she told me that -"

Oak stopped his statement when he saw Caroline who waved hectically with her hands, pleading him to stay quiet about that. Understanding her, Samuel just scratched his head, pretending to have some sort of Alzheimer.

"I mean, yeah, she told me that she's in Sinnoh ha ha …" Oak forced a fake smile on his face, sweating heavily.

Not being convinced, Max frowned but it wasn't time to think about random things, therefore he decided to begin straight ahead with the preparations, however, his mother started at first.

"We need to talk, Samuel! At first I have to know where I can do the dinner at Max' birthday, plus I need to know if your backyard is big enough for a large tent, because we intend to prepare a lot of entertainment for our guests. Moreover, Norman suggested to do a small theater play, therefore we need some volunteers and I suggest that your grandson would be just perfect, although I don't have anything against Tracey though. In addition, we need a Pokémon petting zoo for the smaller guests, because I'm sure there will be many guests from the town that we don't invite, but it would also mean more presents for Max, therefore I'm for these additional guests. I'm very excited about a firework; too, because it would add a special feeling and I'm sure it won't disturb too many people within this town. After all it's the tenth birthday of my sweetie and …"

Most of the males already stopped to listen to this woman, because it was just the absolute overkill. Norman couldn't believe that his wife had no scruple to tell everything to the professor.

Tracey just walked randomly through the lab, holding his ears while hoping that this woman would just shut up, although he would never tell her that to her face.

Out of nowhere Gary appeared, standing right next to Norman. The researcher looked at the brown-haired woman and poked Norman.

"Tell me, who's that?" Gary asked with wide eyes.

"That's the devil in person; however, she's at the same time the woman who will organize this whole party." Norman was at the edge of tears.

"Whoa …" Gary chuckled. "I don't want to be married with her, right?"

Norman sweatdropped, but kept silent about the fact that he was the poor creature that said 'yes' to that woman. However, Norman wasn't the only man at the lab; therefore, it could be quite better for him, because shared pain is half pain, right?

Several minutes passed and Max almost fell asleep on the ground while Tracey rammed his head into the wall.

" ….. moreover we need some sort of DJ for a dance at the evening and I would prefer someone who isn't against love songs. However, it could be maybe too much, but I heard that Ash's mother doesn't live far away from here; therefore I would love to ask her if she helps me with the preparations. We have enough men around here to get things going; however, I fear that Norman need to build some things for the party as well. Everybody will love to help!"

After that there were several seconds of silence and most males lifted their heads in hope. Caroline was finished with her statements; therefore it was time to get some rest.

Before they could do anything, they heard the doorbell again. Nobody expected someone; therefore they were puzzled and curious at the same time.

Gary opened the door to spot a redhead that wasn't very eager to meet him.

"Grandpa, it's Misty!" Gary shouted to Oak, but when he turned around, he received a slap across his face, stunning him for a few seconds.

"Didn't your mother teach you to welcome girls before you shout to everyone that they are there?" Misty was pissed off, however, she couldn't yell, because it was her fault in the first place that the researcher was still at the lab.

Misty entered the lab, hugging Oak and all the others. It was rare that she could celebrate someone's birthday, although she needed to wait five more days before it happened.

Caroline was the happiest one of the group, because she finally had a fellow female within the room.

"Misty, are you ready to command some men to work for you?" Caroline said in a happy fashion.

The men of the group gasped, not believing that the woman would come to the point with her intentions, however, the men had the favor in the numbers game.

"I'm always ready, Mrs. Maple!" Misty replied in a similar happy fashion.

Gary turned to Norman. "That's your wife?" he shouted with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah …" Norman admitted, although it didn't matter anymore.

"You dragged the devil into our house!" Gary almost jumped onto Norman, but the poor gym leader was saved by Tracey who knew about the state of Norman.

"Calm down, Gary! Norman was dragged by his wife into this lab and I'm sure that he tried everything to prevent us from this." Tracey turned to Norman who just nodded, realizing that this was the perfect chance to get the other males onto his side.

"Listen!" Norman made a small round with the two boys. "If we want to survive that, we need to work together ….."

The small group of rebels nodded from time to time, coming up with a plan that would save their life the following days. Max just frowned what their problems were.

"Do you get all of this, Samuel?" Caroline asked the professor, but the old man didn't respond.

Out of his nose came a small bubble that became bigger and smaller with the rhythm of his breathing.

"Uh … it seems that he has falling asleep …" Misty was buff, not expecting such a behavior from the old man.

"Probably we shouldn't start with the preparations, today, but ….." Caroline said for the delight of the male group. " … we should start tomorrow at five o'clock in the morning."

"No~o" …..

* * *

The sun started to set, leading to the end of the first day of their boats trip. Harley couldn't shut up, but May just used Oshawott to her advantage. Every time Harley opened his mouth, he received a small dose of water into his mouth.

It was a beautiful sunset, therefore it seemed very nice in the Unova region and May wished that she could share the moment with Ash instead of these two goofballs.

However, she was a fan of Farfetch'd, because the Pokémon had no problems with girls, although it used his leek to push Harlette away.

"Could I ask you something?" May tried to learn more about the captain, thinking that he was a nice guy, only a bit confused.

"I can't tell you what's in that package for Ash!" David answered quickly, avoiding any form of conversation.

"That's not the thing I wanted to know! I'm just curious why you do this job anyway." May explained, hoping that Harley wouldn't hear.

"Last week I won that boat, therefore I thought it would be nice to use it for some sort of quest and Juniper was the first person who asked me."

"Wait! You won such an expensive boat?" May couldn't believe how much luck some guys could have.

"It's not a big thing, but you should think about the night though." David never talked about the details of his life, therefore he blocked that question.

Indeed, it started to get dark and they would need their rest, however, they were on the ocean and the boat was big, but not big enough for three people though.

"I have only one bedroom on this ship, therefore I suggest that you and Harlette share that one …"

"NO WAY, NEVER, NO! Forget it!" May almost shouted, not daring to imagine such a scene.

"What's the big deal if two girls share the same bedroom?"

"What's the big deal?!" May shouted. "Harley is the weirdest person on this planet and I would rather sleep on the railing!"

"You seemingly have a problem with that girl, too, but if you insist you can get the mattress at the end of the ship. Originally I wanted to take it, but it would be impolite to force you to sleep in that same room with her."

"Where do you sleep then?"

"Even if I have that mattress I wouldn't dare to close my eyes one second with you on my ship, therefore it will be the easiest way to stay awake, because we'll reach our destination tomorrow afternoon. "

"Okay … then good night .." May climbed down before she approached Harley who was still in an intense argument with Oshawott.

"Harley, you can get the bedroom within the ship!" May hated it to give the cactus-hat the better bed, but if she refused it would turn into another senseless argument.

"Thank you my servant. I guess that the king needs his beauty sleep." Harley swaggered to the cabin.

"You mean queen …" May murmured under her breath before she looked for that mattress. For her surprise, it was wooly and soft. Probably it could be a good night for the brunette, but before she closed her eyes, she called Glaceon out of her ball again.

"Glaceon, I need you to watch over the ship, because I don't trust Harley at all!"

The fox Pokémon squealed in approval, not being very fond of Harley either.

The darkness of the night enveloped the ship, making it invisible for others. However, not everyone on this ship was asleep, but May needed her rest, because she didn't want to look terrible when she would meet Ash again.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**It seems that we approach the meeting of Ash and May, the event you are all looking for, am I right? In addition, I though it would be fun to add a small poll for you reviewers, because there will be a competition between David and Harley. **

**1: The one who annoys you less will be appear at Max' party (The loser receives special treatment)**

**2: Which girl should be the first that touches David's skin?**

**3: Is Farfetch'd a cool Pokémon?**

**4: Who's more manly? (Harley or David)**

**5: I probably need some extra OC' for Max' party**

**6: Should May get new clothes?**

**7: Is Harlette even a name, because my computer says 'no'?**

**Finally Max and his family are at Oak' lab, but for Mew' sake women! Still four days until the party, so who will arrive next at the scene?**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let us go on with chapter 9! As of now, I expect that the story will have at least twenty chapters or so, therefore I apologize to you. Every time I try to write a story with only five chapters, it becomes more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A bad time to be a man!**

After multiple arguments with the females, Norman and the others could finally went to bed, however, the gym leader needed to use a simple mattress on the ground. He never felt so ashamed, but Mr. Maple knew exactly how he would unite the males to overcome the terror of his wife and the other female guests.

It was a quiet night, but the constant noises of the other males disturbed Norman. Eventually he was able to close his eyes, but he didn't know how late it was. Once he drifted off to sleep, his trustful wife who thought that it was a good idea to start the day at five o'clock in the morning woke him up.

"Hop hop! You've slept long enough, boys! I await you in five minutes in the kitchen!" Caroline exclaimed loudly, not risking a chance to let someone sleep.

The males murmured something under their breaths, but luckily, Caroline who left the room shortly after didn't notice it.

"Is it too late to emigrate to Sinnoh?" Gary asked hopefully.

"Tough luck! You wouldn't come to the door …." Norman knew that there was no way out and they would need more allies to come out on top.

"At the phone she seemed so nice …" Tracey learned a hard lesson when it comes to women.

"Come on guys! We won't let us put down by some women! We are men, god damn it!" Norman jumped to his feet, being determined that this was the last time that Caroline made a fool out of him.

"How do you imagine we should face them?" Gary wasn't convinced, because there was nothing fiercer than a woman with an idea within her head. "Did you ever receive a slap from Misty? It's worse than any power punch from a Snorlax!"

"Calm down, guys! We need just to wait for Brock and other to join us!" Tracey knew that there would be more males than females at that party.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WE WON'T BACK DOWN-"

"Sweetie, where are you?" Caroline said loudly from the kitchen.

"I'll be there, honey …"

It seemed that Norman wouldn't start with his plan very soon, but it was sure that some guests would arrive today. Gary and Tracey sweatdropped, losing hope in Norman.

After quite a few minutes, all of them were in the kitchen and Norman hoped that they would get at least some breakfast before they would be used like a bunch of wild Tauros that pulled a caravan.

"Where's the breakfast?" The three males looked onto an empty table.

"You won't get breakfast until nine o'clock; therefore we have four hours to start with the marquee." Caroline always said 'we', but it was clear who it was.

"Where's Misty then? Shouldn't she help?" Gary blurted out, not knowing Caroline's character very well.

"You can't expect that a pretty girl like her stands up five o'clock in the morning, Gary! She'll be there for breakfast, before we decide which decoration we'll use at Max' party."

"Don't you ask Max what he wants for his birthday?" Tracey was as naïve as Gary when it came to Caroline' mind and ideas.

"That's a surprise party, at least the part about the decoration and presents!"

It was senseless to discuss any further with her, therefore they would just work on the marquee. Thinking that this would be the only task today, the three males walked to the backyard.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning when May opened her eyes and it should be a wonderful day as well, because she would meet Ash today, as long as everything went right. However, that wasn't guaranteed with Harley on the ship.

The brunette yawned one last time before she looked for the other ones. Glaceon still slept peacefully at her side while Farfetch'd sat on the railing of the ship, inspecting the surroundings.

"Good morning, Farfetch'd!" May greeted the proud bird. "Where's your trainer?"

Unlike the previous day, David wasn't in front of the steering wheel and nowhere else, too. It was very strange, because the ship was still not close to a coast.

The bird Pokémon pointed with his leek to a small island, but this was several hundred feet away.

"Is he there?" May asked in disbelief, because it would mean that she was on that ship alone, alone with Harley.

Farfetch'd nodded, but comforted the brunette when it saluted to her one more time, assuring her that he would protect her from that 'ugly girl' on their ship. May wasn't sure where they were, but it seemed that the captain used the night to come closer to their destination.

Unfortunately, Harley woke up as well and left the cabin of the ship, approaching May. It was always a bad experience to meet Harley in the morning, but he looked the same.

"Darling, you are still here?" He said sarcastically, wishing nothing more than for her to leave.

"You can't imagine how much I want to punch you, Harley, but fortunately, we'll arrive at our destination today and you'll leave then!" May would never allow Harley to accompany her to Ash, because the cactus-hat would just ruin her chances.

"Where's the captain then?"

"He's on that island, but don't think that you could get the keys, because Farfetch'd is still here!"

"How did he get there? I can't remember that he had another boat on his boat."

"He has probably a water Pokémon or a huge flying one, but it doesn't matter, Harley."

"Probably he's an serial killer and wants to murder us before he steals our Pokémon; therefore I suggest we should capture this boat!"

"What do you watch on TV, Harley?"

"Just contests and brunettes that make fools out of themselves …."

"Shut up, Harley! It's in your interest, believe me!" May hold back with her anger, therefore she caressed her Glaceon that looked rather disturbed by the man.

Their captain entered the ship again, only wearing his swim trunks, but he still had some other bag with him. Farfetch'd saluted his captain, handing him a dry towel. Drying his hair, the trainer put the waterproof bag on a small table of his boat, receiving curious looks from his fellow passengers. Once he was dry, he looked at the two 'girls'.

"Where have you been?" May asked before any other one could even react.

"On that island!" David pointed to a middle-sized island. "I just bought some food and other utensils that we will probably need."

"Why the hell didn't you drive your boat to the island?" Harley didn't see the logic behind the behavior of his captain.

"It would be possible, but where would be the fun at doing that? It's far more entertaining to swim to an island as a sort of training, however, I can see that only one of you keep its body fit."

David looked to May, acknowledging that she wasn't too thin, but she was rather more athletic than Harlette. Not being used to receive compliments from him, May blushed slightly, but not because of the boy. Secretly, she hoped that Ash would acknowledge it as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harley was furious, because in his eyes he was a top model.

"Do I even have to explain? It doesn't look so that you have a slim waist and you are unusual huge for a girl."

"I'M NOT A GIRL, DAMN IT! I'll show you!" Harley was about to take his shirt off, but nobody wanted to see that.

David and May shielded their eyes, because there was no reason to burden his mind with a sight like that.

"Farfetch'd! Use leaf blade to knock him down!" David ordered a real rare attack from his bird, but it seemed that the bird was the son of a Farfetch'd and a Leafeon.

The bird did as he was ordered and knocked the cactus-trainer down, saving our heroes from a fate worse than dead itself. After the successful attack, Farfetch'd landed stylishly on the railing again before it did one of his trademark salutes.

"Thank you, Farfetch'd!"

"Yeah, thank you …" May was happy that she could continue her life without a trauma.

With Harlette knocked out, May and David had finally time to look what was in the bag. Like promised, it contained several food utensils, including bread, cornflakes and other things that May loved for her breakfast. However, there was another bag that didn't contained food.

"What's that?" May ogled at the packet.

"I thought it couldn't harm to buy you some new clothes."

"You bought me clothes, but why?" May was buff, thinking that her captain was an impostor.

"At first I wanted to buy just a towel, but the vender started a conversation with me, uh, yeah, …. We talked and talked until I told her that I bring a package to Ash Ketchum and that I escort some friend of him, May Maple, to him. I don't know why, but she pleaded me to bring you those clothes, but I can tell you if they are good!"

That was very strange, because May knew that she wasn't very famous in the Unova region, so it was quite unlikely that the woman was a fan of her. However, May noticed some sweat on David's face and the brunette assumed that the boy was lying, at least about that part with the vender.

"You can try them inside the cabin! I'll watch Harlette!"

"Oh … thanks .." May wasn't sure if she would like the new clothes, but it couldn't harm her to try them. Once she closed the cabin door, she heard one sentence from her captain.

" .. Can just hope that Ash falls in love with her …"

May immediately opened the door again, but David was gone. Feeling unsure about her thoughts, May closed the door again before she looked at those new clothes.

They consisted of a sleeveless and belly-free black top, a white sleeveless vest with a wide collar, new gloves, a blue miniskirt and a white bandana with a pink Pokéball symbol on it. All in all they seemed very nice to her, but was May even a white and black type?

Struggling with her thoughts, May dressed up with the new clothes. She had never wore a belly-free top before, but it shouldn't be different to her swimming clothes and contest dress.

May looked at her new outfit, feeling that it was rather short, because she showed more skin than usual.

The brunette left the cabin to get the opinion of her captain, but when she approached him, she noticed that he looked into the sky. Being forced to look up herself, May couldn't see anything.

"Why do you look into the sky?"

"Uh … no particular reason … "

"Could you'll tell me if my clothes are good?" May turned a whole round to show off her new outfit, but her captain still looked into the sky.

"Yoo-hoo? Could you please tell me your opinion?" May raised an eyebrow, but David didn't react to that.

The captain closed his eyes and walked past May, leaving her with a puzzled face. Once, he didn't look at her, he opened his eyes again, aiming for the steering wheel again.

"I don't have to like it, therefore my opinion doesn't matter. Just wait until we arrive!"

"Could it be that you are just shy? Is it because you can see a lot of my skin?" May giggled slightly, noticing that her captain blushed slightly.

"So what? Probably I'm shy, but you should start to think about your meeting with Ash, because we'll arrive in thirty minutes. After that we should follow the path Juniper suggested until we should catch up with them!"

"WHAT!? Didn't you say that we would arrive in the evening?"

"Did you think I would stay awake the whole night doing nothing? I know that you don't have any time to waste and that you promised your brother to be there at his birthday. Don't ask why I know that, because the answer is simple : Juniper told me and I promised her to get you to Ash as fast as possible."

"Wow thanks, I think I judged you too early …." May felt guilty that she put him on the same level as Harley. "Okay, I'll prepare my thinks then, but what do we do with Harley?"

"We'll put him on the coast and he can then leave on his own." David looked to the unconscious coordinator, not feeling guilty for him at all.

"Okay …."

….

"WAIT! You called him a 'he'!"

"Oh, it seems that you know it now. Yes, I know it since he entered my boat, but it's just too funny to make a fool out of him, you know?"

"I can't say anything against that …" May giggled slightly, because it was just too funny that Harley was the victim of jokes and pranks against him.

May then gathered all her things together and called Glaceon back into her ball for the time being. She couldn't believe that it would just take thirty minutes until they could walk the rest of the way. With luck, she could find Ash today and start the way to Pallet town.

Placing her old clothes into her bag, May decided to try her luck with the new ones. After all, they were perfect for the weather and the temperature.

Half an hour later and they were at the coast near Icirrus city, therefore they would need to walk into the opposite direction to meet Ash.

"What about Harle-"

Before May could finish her sentence, David threw Harley over the board onto the sand of the beach. However, the coordinator was still unconscious.

"Wow … good throw, but are you afraid of girls at all?" May didn't know what she should believe anymore.

"It's just the physical contact, therefore I can talk with girls, but they very often want more than that …. That's why it can't harm to pretend that you don't like them at all!" David still didn't look at May, using interesting tactics to avoid her appearance.

"And I? …"

"It's obvious that you have a huge crush on Ash, therefore you aren't a threat to me. The sooner we find them the sooner you can confess!"

"Do you think that this is so easy?" May was skeptical, because David talked about confessions without any problems. It surprised her that her captain turned out to be ten times better than Harley and that he actually helped her to get together with Ash.

"Why should it be more difficult to say I love you than saying I hate you?" David asked.

"Because it hurts a hundred times more if the one you love can't say the same thing about you, while it doesn't matter what someone says that you hate!" May knew what she was talking about, because rejection was her biggest fear.

"Then I'll ask him if he loves you, because it will hurt him as well if you can't manage these things."

"Do you even know what you are talking about?" May raised an eyebrow, not believing that she should trust the boy with her feelings.

"You'll see …" Without further explanations, he left his boat, now carrying the small package under his arm.

May checked one last time if she had everything with her, including her bag, Pokémon and clothes. She didn't know how long they would need to get to Ash, but she was satisfied that she would come closer to him with every step she took.

The small otter Oshawott followed her, knowing that the brunette would lead him to his trainer. However, the water Pokémon turned around one last time to hit Harley with a huge aqua gun, sending him somewhere into the forest.

* * *

Tracey, Norman and Gary panted heavily after they finally put the third timbering into the ground that should give support to the huge marquee. All of them sank down onto their butts, sighing in relieve that this part was finally over.

"Why do we do that again?" Tracey asked, breathing heavily.

"Because Caroline said so and that's the bottom line …" Gary answered, getting a feeling that Misty set that up when she 'invited' him.

"There's still hope guys! You told me that Brock will arrive today and that means that we men have the favor in the number's game! It's unlikely that he'll bring a woman to that party …" Norman said.

"Yeah, very unlikely …" Gary responded, knowing the luck Brock had with woman.

The three men laughed, sensing the victory that would come with Brock's arrival. It didn't matter what a womanizer Brock is, because he wasn't interested in Caroline, Misty or Delia, therefore he would be on their side.

Still leaning against the wood, the three men spotted Misty who walked into their direction. She didn't look very satisfied, but it was always difficult to know a woman's mood.

"What's up, Mist?" Gary made a peace sign, but the redhead immediately silenced him with her mallet.

"Shut up, Gary! Listen! Delia arrived ten minutes ago and she has some nice ideas for the party as well!"

Norman murmured something under his breath, but Tracey pleaded him to hold back, because he didn't want to feel a woman's wrath.

"However, she wasn't the only new guest, because Brock arrived, too and guess what!"

"What?" Norman, Gary and Tracey asked in unison, not knowing what would come next.

"He has a woman with him!" Misty laughed slightly, knowing that it was unbelievable.

"That's a joke?" Gary didn't want to believe that. He just didn't want to.

"You know that the joke about Brock getting a girlfriend isn't funny anymore, Gary, but he actually had female companion with him and I have to admit that she's nice." Misty knew that Brock hadn't a bad taste in woman, that's why he always failed so miserably.

That was it! The apocalypse officially started today and Brock was the first sign of it.

Gary wanted to cry, but Misty silenced him again. There was no time for that, because the men would need all their time to make the party the party the woman wanted.

Misty left the scene with a wide smile. Norman, however, wasn't very long alone with the others when Max approached the. He could be wrong, but Norman sensed a guilty look on Max' face.

"Uh … I'm sorry, dad, because I don't want all of this …" Max lowered his head, knowing the hard time his father had because of him. "I just wanted to celebrate here without all of this paraphernalia …"

Norman couldn't be mad about his son, because it was the fault of his wife, therefore he would accept the apology of Max.

"It's okay, Max, but will you support us?" Norman would recruit his son for his army of anti-Caroline-soldiers or something like that.

"Of course dad, because it's unfair that you have to do so many things that I don't want at all. However, I'm afraid that mum won't be satisfied with that …"

"It doesn't matter how often they beat us, Max …" Norman was then interrupted by Gary who hadn't the same opinion as the gym leader.

"HEY! I don't want to get more hits from that Mallet!"

"Be a man, Gary! It's all part of my plan!" Norman assured the researcher who would need a visit at the hospital after this week.

"Your plan? I haven't seen anything of your great plan so far and I'll leave as soon as I'm on my feet!" Gary stated proudly, still believing that it was his choice.

Norman and Tracey looked weirdly at Gary before they heard a strange whistle noise in the air. Nobody knew what it was, but it came closer.

"Do you hear that?" Gary asked confused. "It sounds like a rotating thing that flies through the air, but …. **OUCH!**"

Gary was hit by that familiar mallet and only now, they learnt that it was thrown by Misty. The girl had sure power to throw that thing so far.

"We should be careful what we are saying …," Tracey noted, looking down to a fallen researcher.

Max and Norman nodded in agreement, because you should never mess up with a girl or woman' ideas.

Brock then approached the group of males without his 'girlfriend'; however, Norman wasn't very pleased to see him. Instead of becoming better, it became worse with Brock's arrival.

"Hey guys! I see that you already started to prepare the marquee?" Brock said without any care in the world, not knowing about the true hell that was Oak's backyard.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Gary jumped to Brock, but Tracey held him back and with some assistance from Max, it was also possible. The researcher reached for the rock-type trainer; however, he couldn't get him between his hands.

"Did I miss something?" Brock did several steps to the back, fearing the boy

"What did you think?" Norman stated harshly, however he could suppress his desire to chock Brock. "Why did you bring a woman with to that party?"

"What's your problem? All the years you told me to get a girlfriend and now you hate me for that?" Brock was slightly mad at Norman. It wasn't a self-evidence that he could get a woman to a party.

"Okay, it's okay …" Norman calmed himself don, breathing deeply out and in.

"What's wrong Norman? He brought another woman to the party, Arceus damn it!" Gary was still furious.

"He'll suffer as well, Gary …. He'll suffer as well …," Norman said calmly, knowing that no one could escape Caroline's ideas.

Brock sweatdropped, because he didn't got anything. What had happened to these guys? What did Norman mean with he'll suffer as well? It was all a mystery to Brock.

* * *

It was a sunny day and everything looked just fine. It was the perfect day to walk some miles and to approach their destination. Currently they walked downhill and a cold breeze refreshed their faces that were covered in sweat.

"Ash! Can't you just slow down a bit? It's childish to dash down the road like that!" A purple-haired girl said harshly to a raven-haired boy.

"Why? It's the perfect time to beat some miles, Iris!"

"You're such a kid, Ash. You really believe that you could beat something like miles!" Iris, a small know-it-all wonder, teased the trainer.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Ash stopped immediately, hating Iris' constant comments about his character.

"You're a foolish kid then." Iris couldn't stop with that.

"Calm down, Iris! He'll see it soon that his haste had a bitter aftertaste." Cilan calmed his friend down, not liking those arguments between friends very well.

"Why do you always give her right, Cilan?" Ash was confused, because the green-haired gym-leader was normally a real neutral person.

"You should know that a girl like Iris knows what she's talking about Ash!" Cilan blushed slightly.

Iris felt flattered at her companions compliment, but it was no time for flirting, therefore they continued their way down the road. It was a real abandoned location, so they didn't expect to meet some other people on their way to Icirrus city.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**It seems that there will be finally some shippings; therefore, I hope that you still remember which shippings will appear within this fan fiction. Of course, Advanceshipping, Egoshipping, Ikarishipping and Wishfulshipping. **

**You learn more and more about my OC, therefore you learn more and more about me. It's nice to show you my personality through an OC. You should know that there isn't any characteristic of David that doesn't belong to me. **

**Like I said, this was supposed to be a short story, but I can't just shorten it enough. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It is amazing how fast you reach chapter ten if you only use four-thousand words per chapter, but today's chapter should finally put the main characters into the spotlight. **

**Commercial: **_If you are a fan of this story, you should read 'Time can't heal every pain', too!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Every time you think it can't get any worse ….**

It was still a beautiful day, although the distribution of tasks was in favor of the females. There were currently six males and four females at Oak's lab; therefore, it should be a good sign for Norman and the others. As of now, Max only awaited May for his party as the last guest. However, he didn't thought about the friends of his friends.

"Tell us about your female friend, Brock!" Gary asked in a mixed tone, consisting of envy and hate.

"Right, I forgot to introduce her to you, but she's a nice girl around my age."

"Did you change so much on your Sinnoh journey, Brock?" Max still couldn't believe the situation around Brock.

"For your information, Max, I'm very good with women. Probably sometimes a bit misunderstood, but always a prince charming!"

The boys raised their eyebrows at the word 'sometimes', but it was real. Brock brought a girl to the party, much to the dislike of Norman.

The group of four boys and one man sensed an approaching female in the form of Caroline aka leader of hell or so. Spotting a determined gaze in her eyes, the brunette had several things in her arms that she dropped into Norman's lap.

"What's that?" The gym leader looked at a piece of paper and several tools.

"You're five strong guys, therefore it would be a good idea to let Brock and Tracey work on the marquee while Gary, Max and you start to build the theater stage." Caroline said in a happy tone, tilting her head in a childish way.

"What a theater stage?" Gary asked eagerly.

"Isn't it a nice idea? Norman suggested to do a little role play game at Max birthday, but with an actual stage it will be a hundred times better!"

Norman could feel the hate that surrounded him, but he couldn't be blamed for this. After all, he was married to that woman and that should count as the worst treatment.

Caroline then turned to Brock to tell him some good news.

"Oh, before I forget to tell you, Brock! Dawn called me and she said that she would bring Zoey with to our party. I said that this would be no problem, because the more the merrier."

It seemed that the boys doomed themselves, because it would mean that the girls had the favor in the numbers game again.

Caroline giggled one last time before she left the boys again.

Holding tools and a blueprint within his hands, Norman couldn't come up with a suitable plan. They had still four days until Max' birthday, but it seemed to become worse instead of better.

"Why the hell did you suggest a theater play?" All the boys, also including Max, shouted at the sighing gym leader.

"Just wait until you marry!" Norman threatened to the inexperienced boys.

Norman looked at the blueprint, expecting a small stage. However, Caroline's idea was to have a concert stage like stage and the boys would need to work on it for three days. It was still unknown which play Caroline had in mind, but everybody, who would have to play in it, would have a hard time.

* * *

Caroline returned into the house to meet with Misty, Delia and Holly and all of them were excited about the brunette's next plan.

"Did you tell them, Caroline?" Misty said gloatingly.

"Of course, but they don't know the actual stage play though." Caroline went to a table to get her personal script that she wrote when she was a young teenager. Needing all the time for her children, she could never realize it though.

"What is it about?" Holly asked curiously, approaching her fellow brunette.

"It's a love story, of course! However, our principal actors aren't here yet and it could be almost impossible to rehearse it in time." Caroline sighed, knowing that her daughter needed time to get back in time.

"Who are the principal actors?" Holly was the most inexperienced one of them, but Delia and Caroline knew that their children would make the stage play a success.

"My daughter May and one of her friends, but she isn't here at the moment."

"Where is she?" Misty only now realized that the brunette coordinator was missing. "Shouldn't she come with you?"

"It's a secret and Max shouldn't know about it, because May isn't sure if she can get it done. My daughter is in Unova to find Ash in order to bring him to Max' party!"

"WHAT?!" Misty wasn't happy that 'her' rival was with HER Ash in Unova. Alone!

"She thought it would be a good present for Max to bring his idol to his party, but May intends to ask Ash a very personal question, too …" Caroline didn't know if she was allowed to tell them May's intention yet.

"What does she want to ask?" Misty grew red with anger, because May could spent time with Ash while she was here with Gary and Tracey.

"Never mind!" Caroline decided to keep it a secret, but Delia knew what Caroline was about to say. She wouldn't be a good mother if she didn't know about the relationships between her son and his friends.

Misty wasn't satisfied with that answer, but Mrs. Maple immediately changed the topic.

"We still have to find the right actors for our supporting roles!"

There was nothing better than casting the boys for different roles, because Delia always had many different costumes within her house.

"Does that mean …?" Holly clasped her hands together, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

"CASTING AND FASHION SHOW!"

* * *

May walked through the forest and she already doomed Unova for his mountains, rivers and hills. She and David were just on the road for twenty minutes, but she couldn't stop to whine. May thought that she found the reason why she stopped traveling for quiet some time.

"Are we were yet?" May asked desperately.

"I'm not sure, because it depends on Ash and his friends. If they are fast, we'll meet them within the next hour, but if they are slow, it could take up to five hours or more. We can just hope that they won't deviate from their path." David explained.

"Whoa …." May was annoyed and her legs started to hurt.

Her small follower in the form of Oshawott swaggered next to her over the way. It was a mystery why the Pokémon choose to come with May, but the water-type probably knew that she would go to Ash. Juniper told her during their call that Oshawott was eager to see Ash again.

"Hey Oshawott! Do you follow us to meet Ash as well?" May just asked.

The small seal did his usual performance before he simply gave her a nod in approval. However, May then got an idea how she could make sure that Ash won't miss them, even if they weren't on their path anymore.

The brunette released her ice-Pokémon Glaceon. The fox materialized in front of her before she slowly started to follow May.

"Why did you call her?" David asked, still avoiding May's visual contact.

"If you knew Ash, you would know that his Pikachu is always outside and never inside his ball, therefore it's easy to use Glaceon as sort of tracker dog. She really likes his Pikachu and she will find it, no matter where he is."

"This small fox seemed to copy the feelings of her trainer then …" David said with a casual voice.

May never thought about it, but after it was mentioned, it seemed that Glaceon actual had a crush on Pikachu just like she had a crush on Ash. Two embarrassed girls blushed at the thought of their 'future' boy/Pokémon friend.

It wasn't a minute later before Glaceon left the way and dashed through some bushes. It seemed that the fox scented something and May hoped that it was Pikachu. However, it was too early to meet them.

"Wait! It isn't a good idea to leave the path like that!" David tried to stop them, but he always had to look away when May was in sight. There wasn't anything in the world than chasing a girl that you can't look at.

Using her footprints as signs, David followed her into the woods and Glaceon already had created a big distance between them. Constantly looking onto the ground, the boy tried to keep on track with that girl.

May pushed several branches to the side, but it became more difficult to see her fox Pokémon and Glaceon didn't listened to her pleadings to slow down.

The coordinator then heard a shriek from her Pokémon and May feared the worst. Increasing her speed even more, May ran faster to close the remaining distance between her and Glaceon.

She reached a forest clearing, the brunette spotted her Pokémon within a small iron cage, and it seemed that the ice-type couldn't get out of it with her own power.

"Glaceon!" May exclaimed and approached the 'prison'. "Don't worry, Glaceon! I'll get you out of there."

Once she was in the middle of the clearing, May fell victim to another trap and this time it was net that was pulled up to a three. Hanging there thirty feet in the air, May tried to reach her Pokéballs, however, they were still in her fanny pack and it was still on the ground.

The brunette was captured and she couldn't do anything at the moment, but it was still a mystery who made those traps.

"Oh .. It seems that we caught someone with our small trap." A dark voice said satisfied.

May tried to free herself, but it was senseless.

"Look, we have a nice Glaceon and a girl." A second voice said from the shadows.

The two men then revealed themselves, stepping out of the woods. Both of them were huge, however, they were still smart enough to know that they shouldn't celebrate too early. The first man walked to May's fanny pack and the brunette would have killed him with her gaze if it was possible.

"Take your ugly hands away from my Pokémon!" May was furious and she started to bite the ropes of the net. Unfortunately, her bite attack wasn't as effective as the one of a Gible.

"Wash your mouth out, little girl! Your Pokémon will earn us a lot of money and you should hope that your parents are ready to pay the ransom for you!" One of those men had short blond hair and a mustache. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses.

May feared that those guys were criminals that captured Pokémon before they sold them on a black market. However, they didn't shrink back to capture humans as well to receive gigantic ransoms from them. They seemed to be like Team Rocket, but those guys were definitely more successful.

"Just wait until Ash gets you! He'll squash you!" May threatened, hoping that Ash would do everything to get her out of her misery.

The blond man laughed before he explained. "Do you mean that kid with the black hair and a Pikachu? You shouldn't put your money on him. It was even easier to catch him and his two friends and I'm sure that you can wait together until your parents bailed you out!"

May shrieked, because her beloved one was caught as well, leaving her not a lot of other choices.

One of the two guys took May's fanny pack while the other one got the cage with Glaceon. It was just May who was still high in the air and she couldn't do anything, but hope that her idiotic guide would find her. Although, she doubt it, blaming it on his bad sense of orientation.

It seemed to be a victory for the two 'Pokémon hunter', but they didn't expect someone else.

David still followed May's footprints, not looking up to see the way. He wondered how the girl could be so fast, but it was his duty to care for her as long as she wasn't with Ash.

Still holding the packet under his arm, the boy entered the clearing and he still didn't look up, therefore he didn't spot the large man in front of him.

The collision was very one-sided, because the boy couldn't tackle the big man away. Falling onto his back, David rubbed the back of his head before he looked finally up to see the 'danger'.

May, up in her net, facepalmed and she doomed her lack of luck as of late, but she could still hope for a miracle.

"Sorry for that." David chuckled sheepishly, grinning. "I didn't spot you, but could you tell me if you saw a brown-haired girl?"

"Oh … yeah, we saw a girl and if you want, we could lead you to her!" The blonde man smirked, knowing that it wouldn't be a problem to fool this idiot.

"That would be nice, thank you!" David stood up again, taking the packet again.

May almost bit on her lip and she couldn't believe the naivety of the boy. "DAVID, YOU IDIOT! THESE GUYS ARE POKÈMON HUNTER AND THEY WANT TO KIDNAP ME AND MY POKÈMON!"

May screamed so loud she could and the brown-haired boy looked up to see the girl. Blushing red at her clothes, David closed his eyes.

"How did you get there?" David asked idiotically.

"I've fallen." May said sarcastically. "Get me out of here or you'll experience your worst nightmares!"

The coordinator almost exploded and she couldn't stop to scream at him. It was probably the first time that May burst out like that, but she had all reasons of the world for that.

"If Glaceon gets hurt, I'll …. DAVID, WATCH OUT!"

May shouted out when she saw that the blond man tried to catch her last 'hope' at the moment. The boy, however, wouldn't be caught so easily and he jumped out of the man's way. This time it wasn't a Pokémon battle, but a fight between two males.

It seemed that both hunters didn't have any Pokémon with them; therefore, they relied on their pure strength.

"That could be funny." David liked one-on-one fights and it had been some time since he battle the last time.

"What are you doing?" May would kill someone, but she couldn't get someone between her hands. "Call your Farfetch'd or your Flareon to beat them down!"

"That would be unfair, May. They don't have any Pokémon to defend themselves."

"Can't you forget your stupid pride? Don't you get it that they have Ash as well!" May became desperate and she would trade David for a knife at this point.

"One more reason to beat them up, so they can reveal their whereabouts to us." David smirked, knowing that nobody would expect that he could fight really well.

"Do you know about Iris and Cilan?" May asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" David asked sarcastically.

"YES!" May exclaimed.

"That's enough! You'll give your Pokémon to us and we won't hurt you!" The blonde man tried to make a deal with the 'messenger boy'.

"You should really consider to shave your mustache, because it looks so stupid on you!" David started to insult the man, but that was already part of his tactic.

The man tried to punch the so-called-idiot, but he was to slow and David could dodge easily those lame attacks. In the world of martial arts there were more factors then strength and muscles, but most people forget those.

May couldn't believe that the boy tried to play the hero and the coordinator tried to find a way out of her prison.

The battle continued and the blond hair threw another punch to him, but David just sneaked through his legs to get behind him. Facing him with his back, the boy waited for the man to turn around and the mustache-man even did so. Once he turned around, he received some sort of backflip kick from the boy that hit him right on his nose.

It seemed that it wouldn't be so easy to catch him, but the other man with black hair knew that there weren't many different ways to fool that boy.

"We give up! Please, spare us!" The black-hair fell onto his knees and begged for 'mercy'.

The blond haired man understood the feint and fell to his knees as well. It was too easy and even David knew that there was something wrong with them.

"We are sorry, that we caught your girlfriend and we'll be good guys in the future." The man said and threw a small key into the center of the clearing. "That's the key for the cage."

"She's Ash's girlfriend, but thanks for your insight." David walked to the key, but May knew that it was another trap.

"STOP, DAVID! OR I WILL FORCE ALL THE GIRLS OF THIS PLANET TO CHASE YOU FOR YOUR WHOLE LIFE!"

"Calm down, May. These guys understood that it was wrong to do something like that!"

The brown-haired boy reached the key, but it was like May said a trap. It was a typical pitfall and David fell deep into the hole. Unfortunately, he landed on his head and that caused him to black out.

May cursed him, but she started to cry as well. It was unfair. She wanted to get Ash to Max' party and everything went wrong. It wasn't impossible that the people at Oak's lab had a worse time than her.

* * *

The girls positioned several chairs outside of Oak's lab and in front of it was a long table. It was time to cast the boys for different roles and Misty, Caroline and Holly would enjoy it.

The three females sat don on their respective chairs and they even had a small label that spotted their names. They really took this event serious.

"Our first voluntarily candidate is Gary Oak from Pallet town. He's a brown-haired boy that was a Pokémon trainer before he decided to follow into the footsteps of his grandfather professor Samuel Oak." Caroline introduced their first 'victim' and she told everything she knew about him to the audience that consisted only of Delia and professor Oak.

Despite the call, there wasn't any Gary.

"GARY! If you don't come out immediately, I'll make sure that you won't be able to go onto another journey again." Misty shouted to the back door of Oak's lab.

"Why did you choose that costume?" Gary's voice shouted from indoors.

"It fits you perfectly and you don't want to miss the chance to become a great actor, Gary." Caroline cheered Gary up to come out.

With some 'help' from Norman and Tracey, Gary started his way to the 'stage' that wasn't finished yet, but it had to be enough for that.

Delia tried to suppress her laughter, but it was hard. Gary Oak wore a Jynx costume and the girls didn't forget to make it even more realistic with some make-up. It was the ultimate humiliation for the Pokémon researcher and he would make sure that the girls wouldn't choose him for that role.

The 'boy' made his way to the stage before he placed himself in the middle of the scene. Lacking with his enthusiasm, Gary hoped to get everything behind him.

"You want to audition for the role of the Jynx, Gary Oak. Can you tell us why do you want to play that role?" Holly asked, totally ignoring the fact that nothing about her statement was true.

"I don't want to, but you forced me!" Gary clarified, but it had only minor effect on the girls.

"You have to tell us why do you want to play that role, Gary." Misty repeated again for Holly.

"And what if I don't want to play that role?" Gary crossed his arms, refusing to loose all of his pride.

"Just lie, Gary." Misty said with an annoyed voice.

"You want me to pretend that I like that role?" Gary said sarcastically.

"We call that acting, Gary! It will be a good practice for you." Misty said, clasping her hands together.

"Forget it Misty! I won't do it and I'm sure that every man is the same opinion as me! We are finished and we won't let you humiliate us even more with your stupid ideas. There's no way that this whole theater stuff will work. It's time for us men to step up and show you that we don't need you to make the party suitable for Max. Are you with me, guys?" Gary looked to the lab.

There were several seconds of silence.

"I said are you with me, guys?" Gary shouted louder.

"Yeah …" A small chore of males was audible from the room.

"You see? Everyone is against your terror reign and I'll start right now to sabotage your play!"

Gary threw the stupid Jynx-wig away and he wiped the make-up from his face. It was a small strip-show for the girls, but their gazes didn't change during Gary's rant. Getting out of his red costume, Gary finished his statement when he kicked the whole clothes from the stage.

"What do you want to do?" Gary smirked, knowing that this was his day.

After some seconds of silence, the girls started to applaud the boy and Misty also blushed a bit at the sight of Gary in his underwear. The researcher was puzzled why the females didn't assassinated him and some of the males within the house peeked out of the door to see what was happening.

"That was fantastic, Gary!" Holly stood up and clasped louder.

"It was a great scene and it was full of emotions! I almost believed that you don't like your role, but only a man with a strong will like you can pretend to hate our theater play! I would almost say that this was the best acting I've ever seen in my life!" Caroline almost cried at the performance of Gary.

"You showed us that you are determined to play that role, Gary and your sacrifice won't be wasted." Misty shouted, looking to the side. "You got that role!"

The first role of the play was awarded to Gary Oak, but the researcher was still shocked that those girls could be so stupid. It seemed that you could say what you want, but they would always think that you agree with them.

"HEY! I don't want that role and I'll never want it!" Gary stomped onto the ground, almost breaking through the wooden ground of the stage.

"Save some of your creativity for the actual play, Gary! We are convinced that you won't disappoint us." Holly said, smiling.

Gary left the stage, being defeated by the ignorance of those women.

"Our next candidate is Norman Maple, gym leader of Petalburg city!" Misty announced to her small audience.

* * *

May also blacked out when the 'hunter' freed her from that net, but she didn't know what would happen next. It was unknown how long she was out, but eventually she opened her eyes again.

"Where am I?" She almost whispered.

"May! Wake up!" A familiar voice shouted to her.

The voice felt so warm and May lifted her head up before she spotted a boy that was tied up at a supporting pillar. He maybe wore other clothes, but his face hadn't changed since she saw him the last time.

"Ash! …" She shouted happily and wanted to hug him before she realized that she was tied up as well.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**Sorry for my pathetic attempt to be funny in that chapter. It's not difficult for me to come up with new jokes, but most of them don't work in English. May finally met Ash and I'm relived about that.**

**I always feel like an idiot when my OC is the center of attention, but now you can looking forward to some Advanceshipping. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about the scene, but it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Let's make a little poll: Do you want to read about Norman' audition or should I skip it?**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's nice to read that you actually like the funny segment of my story despite my lack of English knowledge. Let's see from where we go from here, therefore I should just start with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Thousand and one way to escape**

May still couldn't believe that she finally found Ash, but the boy that sat across from her had his eyes and his hair. He had other clothes, but it was unusual for him to get new ones every time he went to a new region.

"Ash, it's so good to see that you are alright!" May said, suppressing a small tear that formed in her eye.

Ash gave her one of his trademark smiles before his face turned into concern mode.

"It's nice to see you too May, although the … uh … circumstances could be better, I guess." Ash chuckled nervously, acknowledging the fact that they were captured.

May couldn't fear the situation as long as she was with Ash, but they had to get out of here to get their Pokémon back. It was sure that those hunters would inform their parents or a police station about their whereabouts and the ransom demand.

"How did they catch you? Did you leave your path?" May asked eagerly.

"I didn't want to, but Pikachu suddenly ran into the forest before he was caught. Unfortunately, Cilan, Iris and I were captured short after that. However, I'm more curios what you do in Unova, May. Here aren't any Pokémon contests."

"To be honest, Ash, I'm here because of you." May said with a slight tint of red in her face.

Not knowing the details, Ash blushed as well and looked sheepishly to the ground. It was an embarrassing moment for him, but it felt good to see that she cared for him in some way.

"That's nice, May, really … however, it seemed that I cause you more problems than you wanted .." Ash bit on his lip and he disliked the fact that his friend was in that situation, because of him.

"It's not the big deal, Ash .. It would be awkward if you haven't been in some sort of misery." May giggled slightly, remembering the rough days they had during their journeys.

"Should I be offended?" Ash asked teasingly.

"No, of course not Ash!" May would wave with her hands if she wasn't tied up. "At least I found you in time."

"In time for what?" Ash asked puzzled, because he didn't receive any message that she would need his help or so.

"I'll tell you as soon as we have escaped from those hunters!" May knew that it was a bad time to explain her intention to Ash. Max' birthday wouldn't run away and May could think of a more romantic venue to tell Ash her feelings.

"That suits me right, but I don't know where they brought Iris and Cilan though. I hope that they haven't done anything to Pikachu." Ash looked around to see a possibility to free himself.

"Same here with Glaceon …" May hoped that her favorite ice-type hadn't been sold by now.

"One more question, May! Who's that guy behind you?" Ash tilted his head to look May over her shoulder.

May looked puzzled, because she didn't know whom Ash meant. She then turned her head to look over her own shoulder to spot the brown hair of another person. With a second look, May noticed that it was her guide David, but fortunately, he was still unconscious.

It seemed that those hunters tied them up back-to-back, something that wouldn't have been possible if David had been awake.

"Oh oh …." May exclaimed, not knowing what would happen when the boy would wake up.

Ash raised an eyebrow and he wondered what May was worried about.

* * *

The casting was still on full force and the girls pleaded Brock to bring them some drinks. They explained it so that it was Brock's role to play a waiter, although he felt very exploited by them. It was early afternoon and Norman was the next one on their audition list, but the gym leader was everything, but pleased with his role.

"Could you please come out, Norman?" Caroline asked for her husband, but he was even more resistant than Gary.

"NO!" He screamed, being more embarrassed than everyone.

"What's your problem, Mr. Maple? You look really cute in your costume and you are one of the lead roles as well." Misty said while holding back her laughter.

"What is my problem? Why couldn't you use a girl for that role?" Norman shouted even louder.

"Because we girls are the producer of that play, therefore we don't have time to play, Norman." Holly never imagined that it would be so much fun to accompany Brock to Max' party.

"Then wait until this Dawn girl and her friend Zoey arrive!" Mr. Maple refused to walk to the stage, but he should be smarter when it comes to his wife.

"Norman!" Caroline said in a calm, but threatening tone. "What do you think about the name Eve or Shawn for a child?"

Only Norman knew what his wife was talking about and he remembered the day when she threatened him to have another child if he ruins the party. Oak, Delia, Misty and Holly were confused, but it had the desired effect on the gym leader.

The man walked from the lab to the theater stage, lowering his head as if it was his way to his own execution. Oak couldn't hold back anymore and bit on his tongue, because it was so funny. Delia wondered since when she had that costume before she remembered that she didn't use it, because it was delivered to her with the wrong size.

In the middle of the stage was Norman Maple, father of two children, wife of Caroline Maple and he wore a fairy costume.

"Why do you want to play the role of the Pokémon fairy, Norman?" Holly asked, adapting some sort of routine with that.

Norman didn't reply, knowing that it wouldn't help to shout at them.

"You don't have to be shy, Mr. Maple." Misty smirked big time, but she kept her serious look. "We are sure that you'll be able to play your role good enough for us. It was your idea nevertheless."

"Can't I be the one who adjust the lightning during the play?" Norman suggested.

"Sorry Norman, but this job is already assigned to another one." Holly said, looking through the sheets of paper that Caroline gave her earlier this day.

"To whom?" Norman knew that Gary was forced to act, that Brock would be a waiter, Tracey had to do some other stuff and Max was to young for the lightning, at least he thought so.

"Let's see …" Holly went with her finger to the name of the 'worker'. "Here it is! It's Vigoroth."

"What?! You already assigned my Pokémon for jobs? You aren't serious!"

"We needed someone for the lightning who is smarter than you Norman." Caroline said with a convincing voice. "When did you replaced a light bulb the last time?"

Norman didn't know if he ever replaced a light bulb, but what should be so difficult about that? It was an insult that his own wife believed that a sloth was smarter than him.

"Aren't there other jobs for me?" Norman pleaded.

"We need you as a fairy, Norman!" Misty said, punching onto the table. "There's another job, but we already assigned your Slaking for that."

"What have you done to him?" Norman feared for the safety and happiness of his strongest Pokémon.

"He'll hold the rope." Holly said, pointing to another sheet of paper.

"What rope?" Norman asked puzzled.

"You are the fairy, right? That means that you'll have to fly over the stage to make it believable and to be honest, you have became really fat over the last months, Norman. Only Slaking can hold you up for the play." Caroline didn't care that she insulted her husband, because she never lied.

"Why didn't you choose someone who's weighing less than me? Probably Tracey?" Norman heard a loud 'Hey' from the lab, but he didn't care if Tracey wasn't pleased with that idea.

"Norman … Norman .. Norman .." Caroline shook her head. "Don't you realize that you are the only one who has the right measures for that costume?"

"You set that up, didn't you?" Norman shot some death glares to the females.

"No." Misty said without any emotion. "We just took the stuff from Mrs. Ketchum and looked what costume was suitable for whom and that's it."

"You shouldn't delay your audition, Norman!" Caroline looked at the text of the fairy role. "Come on, Norman! Tell us your slogan."

"I would rather die!" The gym leader stated proudly, accepting the death.

Caroline turned around to see the lab before she shouted. "Hey, Max! It seems that you'll become gym leader on your birthday as well!"

"Wow, really?" Max replied happily, not knowing that his father would need to disappear before that.

Norman doomed himself that he didn't think about the possibility that it doesn't matter for his women. Norman Maple couldn't threaten his own wife anymore, reaching a new low in his life.

"Yoo-hoo, look who's there and what is about to happen here? I'm …" Norman bit on his lip again, feeling to proud to finish the slogan.

"Keep it up, Norman!" Holly cheered for the 'brave' man.

"I'm the fairy and my name's Lilly, Lilly from the Pokémon fairy guild." Norman's face turned red, because this slogan was just stupid. Additional to that, his voice didn't make the statement believable and the other boys tried their hardest not to pee in their pants.

"I'm sure you can do that better, Norman." Caroline played with her fingers before she sent a wink to her husband.

Understanding her antics, Norman knew that he should try to be better.

"Okay." Holly stood up and stepped in the front of the stage. "Fairy's slogan, Take two!"

* * *

Somewhere in Unova, somewhere near Icirrus city, somewhere in the forest and somewhere in a warehouse, somewhere in a storeroom were two trainers and both of them had problems to leave their current location.

"Do you have an idea what we should do, Cilan?" Iris asked, still trying to get ride of that rope that was wrapped around her wrists.

"Unfortunately, it's the first time that I'm in such a situation, Iris." Cilan acknowledged. "I don't know why they separated Ash from us, but we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"I can't imagine what they do with Axew." Iris became more and more furious. She wasn't the type who started to cry very fast, but she was worried about her Pokémon nevertheless.

"They have all of our Pokémon, Iris, but we should try to get those ropes off." Cilan was the most mature one of the two, but he was still treated like a child by those hunters.

* * *

May and Ash were still in the front area of the warehouse, but they hadn't better chances to escape than Cilan and Iris though. The scenario became worse when May realized that David was to close to her at the moment and only Mew knew what would happen.

"What's your problem, May?" Ash still didn't know.

"That's not good. That's not good at all!" May started to panic, but she had to calm herself down. "That's David here. He helped me to find you more or less, but it's something different that I worry about."

"What should that be?" Ash tilted his head once more.

"It's one of his characteristic, Ash! He has a fear of physical contact with girls and that's the case right now."

"You want to tell me that he's afraid to be tied up with you back-to-back? That sounds really weird May, although it reminds me of Tory." Ash chuckled slightly. "Can you remember him, May? The small boy von LaRousse city that was afraid of Pokémon."

"Of course, I remember him, Ash." May giggled in attendance. "I've never forgotten any adventure with you, Ash."

Both teens blushed slightly at that comment, but it was true.

"It was a great time, but we should concentrate on the presence right now!" Ash used his brain cells to the extreme. "If there was someone who wasn't captured …"

May's eyes widened, because she realized that a special Pokémon wasn't caught or at least she didn't know about it.

"Uh … Ash, I don't know if you are going to be mad at me, but one of your Pokémon accompanied me to the forest." The brunette admitted.

"One of my Pokémon?" Ash wondered aloud. "Were you at Juniper's lab?"

"Yes, she helped me from the beginning, but your Oshawott wanted to see you again, therefore it followed me in hope to find you. He wasn't there when I was caught."

Ash started to laugh aloud, startling May a bit. Subconsciously she feared that Ash's voice could wake up David before she would find a way to cut the rope.

"What's so funny?" May asked confused.

"It's just the fact that I got Oshawott the same way." Ash smiled. "When I started my journey a few months ago, Oshawott followed me for quiet some time before Juniper sent me his Pokéball. I don't know why, but many Pokémon seem to love me."

"Not only Pokémon …" May murmured under her breath, but she caught Ash's attention.

"What did you say, May." Ash could only guess what she said.

"Nothing, Ash. It could be that Oshawott is somewhere, but how should he find us?" May didn't say more about the subject.

"That's right, May …." Ash felt so helpless.

…..

..

"Ouch …. My head."

May's head shot up, because she heard a voice that she didn't want to hear right now. It could end in a disaster or probably it could help them as well.

"Damn it! They fooled me!" David was furious that he fell for the oldest trick of the world.

May stayed quiet and made sure that she didn't move. Therefore, it was Ash's turn to speak with his fellow trainer.

"They fooled all of us, David." Ash started a conversation with the boy, although David sat with his back to him and May was in the way as well.

"Are you Ash?" David knew that voice from some television skits with the trainer.

"It's me yeah, but our meeting could be better or?" Ash said sarcastically.

"I finally found you and they took that device from me! Great!" It wasn't David's day. "Do you have a clue who those guys are? I know that this here is an abandoned area, but I never expected Pokémon hunters here."

"Unfortunately, I'm so clueless as you, but we should immediately get our Pokémon back. Do you have an idea how we could escape?" Ash asked hopefully.

"You're lucky, Ash, because it's not the first time that I have been tied up to a bar or timber. It shouldn't be a problem for me to get those ropes off." David stated proudly.

The boy started to wring his hands out of the ropes, but he unfortunately touched the 'timber' behind his back. The circumstance that the timber was actual May's butt didn't make the scene any better and the coordinator couldn't keep her cool.

"YOU PERVERT!" May exclaimed loudly.

The coordinator snapped her head to the back to give the boy an unconventional headbutt. It hurt both trainers, but May showed that it was inappropriate to take 'advantage' of that situation. Not seeing something like that before, Ash couldn't stop his laughter.

"That's not funny, Ash!" May screamed at the raven-haired trainer.

"I'm sorry, May, but it's so funny."

David shook his head to get the pain away, but Ash' comment put a terrible thought into his head.

"Don't! Tell! Me! That! May! Is! Behind! Me!" David asked carefully, hoping to get a satisfying answer from Ash.

"Uh … May isn't behind you?!" Ash said with a casual voice. "However, I could be wrong as well .."

It couldn't be worse and May would like nothing more than ran away, but that wasn't possible right now.

"Calm down, David!" May wasn't so happy and she needn't someone who was about to freak out.

"Please! Stay! Quiet!" David breathed deep in and out. "As long as I don't see you it should be alright, I guess …."

"Could you stop to shiver?" May didn't like it very much that the boy was so restless.

"Could you stop to talk? I need to think of some other things while I try to get those ropes off!"

May shut her mouth, although she had something on her mind that she would like to tell him. However, it was more important to get out of this warehouse, so they could start to search for their Pokémon.

David started slowly to wring his hands out of those ropes, being more careful with the person that was close to him. He could feel that his hands were full of sweat, making it more difficult to escape.

"I dare you …. If you touch that spot again …" May murmured under her breath.

Ash bit on his lip, because he couldn't use his hands to cover his mouth. It was too funny to see May that embarrassed, but Ash thought it was very cute, too.

"Maybe it will help if I talk with you, David." Ash said between some chuckles. "How many ways do you know to escape?"

"Thousand and one, but in that situation …. Uh …. One." David admitted, blaming May for the loose of thousand other ways to escape right now.

May understood the indirect insult and gave the boy another headbutt. Someone will have a headache after today, but May was ready to pay the price for that.

"Let him do his job, May!" Ash pleaded a bit.

"Why should I do that, Ash?" May asked with wide eyes, but there was maybe a chance to get an advantage. "Uh … I could let him, Ash, but you have to promise me to do something for me."

Ash frowned, but May was never the person who tried to make a fool out of him.

"Okay, May! What will that be?" Ash tilted his head, expecting some sort of favor.

"I won't tell you, Ash …" May lowered her head a bit and blushed. "It won't be something expensive Ash, but I hope you will grant me that wish."

Ash liked that girl really much, therefore he would do anything for her. They were friends for so long and he would be happy if her blush was an indication for something.

"Okay, I'll do anything for you, May." Ash gave her one of his trademark smiles again, increasing the blush on her face.

"READY!" David exclaimed and dropped the ropes to the ground.

May's hands were free as well and the brunette immediately walked to Ash to free him as well. It didn't take her long to get those ropes off him as well.

Ash jumped to his feet, being happy to have the opportunity to search for his Pikachu. As soon as he was standing, he was tackled by May to the ground again. The hug was something that she wanted to do for so log, therefore she wouldn't let the chance slip away again.

Ash didn't fight against her hug, because it was more than nice to see that his student was happy.

The embrace lasted several minutes and the teens wouldn't stop if there were their Pokémon that needed their help. Both of them stood up again, looking at the other to see if he or she was okay.

"Should we go?" Ash said smiling.

"Let's rescue our Pokémon." May gave him a thumbs up.

They then noticed that someone threw a shirt onto the ground and both trainers looked to David who was shirtless right now.

"Why did you take your shirt off?" May asked playfully.

"That shirt needs to be burnt down or so …" David still shivered and looked away from those two 'lovebirds'.

"Then you should probably burn your hand, too?!" May tilted her head, although she was a bit embarrassed to acknowledge the touch.

"Don't remind me of that!" The boy shook his head. "I need to find those hunters to get my Pokémon and that stupid device that I need to give Ash."

May and Ash needed to get their Pokémon, too. However, it wasn't smart to search for them without any Pokémon, but May told Ash that Oshawott had to be near their location.

"What are we going to do?" Ash crossed his arms, using his brain to come up with an idea.

"It doesn't matter what you do, but I'll get my Pokémon back, right now!" David walked away, leaving the warehouse.

May knew that it wasn't a good idea to face those men without any Pokémon, although she had seen that David could fight very good. The boy was very annoying, but she wouldn't like to see that he killed himself though.

"We should follow him, Ash!" May grabbed Ash's wrist and dragged him out of the warehouse.

"Wait, May!" Ash resisted. "I'm sure that Cilan and Iris are still somewhere here!"

May needed to decide what she wanted to do, but she decided to go with Ash. She had to search for him for so long and she wouldn't let him go anymore.

"Okay, but we have to hurry!"

They walked back into the warehouse, looking everywhere for Cilan and Iris.

* * *

"Fairy's slogan, take sixty-eight …" Holly couldn't say that sentence anymore. It was funny at the beginning, but Norman couldn't do it right.

Norman was about to try it again, but his wife interrupted him, giving up to make him perfect.

"It's okay, Norman!" Caroline waved with her hands. "You'll play the fairy, but we need to find someone who could be your voice actor …"

It was unconventional to have voice actors for a theater play, however, it was the only solution for Norman's nonexistent talent.

Brock had to bring the umpteenth drink for Misty and the poor rock-type gym leader almost crawled to her. It seemed that Brock wouldn't make it to his own audition alive.

Norman slowly walked back to the lab before he fell onto his face. It was just too much for a man to carry.

"Okay … we'll have the next auditions tomorrow then …" Caroline suggested and for the first time, everybody agreed. Females and males cheered slightly that it was finished.

"Misty, Holly and I will go into the living room to watch some TV show and you men should continue to build the marquee and the stage." Caroline scratched the back of his head, seemingly not having a better idea.

At first it looked like that Caroline finally showed mercy with the boys, but it was jus a feint.

Gary approached the fallen gym leader, kneeling next to him. He grabbed Norman by his hair before he lifted his head up so he could look into his eyes.

"We were doomed from the beginning …"

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That was chapter eleven and I hope that it wasn't too boring, but it's not easy to come up with a good plot right now. Norman's audition wasn't the hit, but I'm sure that there are a lot of other things on Caroline's list though. **

**David split away from May, so we can enjoy some interaction between our favorite heroes! Let's see if I can keep him away from them, but they should really consider to start their journey to Kanto. **

**Poll 1: Should Harley appear again in a long plot or a short plot?**

**Poll 2: Should the OC accompany them to Kanto or not?**

**Question : What do you think May wants from Ash?**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It took some time until Ash and May finally met again, but it was a 'funny' journey, I guess. Now you can look forward to their return to Kanto after they solved some problems. It could take some chapters for their way, but they'll be at Oak's lab in time. **

**Commercial: **Try to vote on my poll on my profile! Moreover, read Time can't heal every pain! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 12: More luck than skill**

May and Ash didn't know where they should look for Ash's friends first and May became slightly impatient with the duration of their activity. Of course, it was important to find Iris and Cilan, but her Pokémon were more important to her at that time.

"I don't want to be rude Ash, but we need to hurry if we want our Pokémon back!"

"I know May and I'm as worried as you. We looked everywhere with the exception of that storeroom there!" Ash pointed to a wooden door, but it would be a coincidence if it wasn't locked up.

The raven-haired trainer took the doorknob, but it was lock up and Ash started to use violence to get it open. After he hit it with several kicks and punches, May and Ash heard two voices from the other side of the wood. May could just guess that it were those two friends of Ash.

Ash pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully. He could definitely hear that it was Iris' voice and she didn't sound very pleased, commenting Ash's attempt to break the door as childish.

The Kanto trainer sweatdropped, having no doubt that it was Iris in there.

"Without a Pokémon we won't be able to get them out of there, Ash." May tried again to convince Ash to get their Pokémon first.

"You got a point, May, but it bothers me to let them in there …" Ash bit on his lip.

"Nothing will happen to them, Ash. As soon as we have Glaceon and Pikachu back we can break this door and free them." The brunette became slightly restless and she wouldn't mind to spent more time with Ash alone.

The Kanto trainer seemed convinced and he shouted. "DON'T WORRY IRIS AND CILAN! WE WILL GET OUR POKÈMON BEFORE WE GET YOU OUT OF THERE! JUST WAIT THERE!"

"WE WON'T GO ANYWHERE!"

This time May could clearly hear that it was a girl's voice and the coordinator couldn't imagine how she should look like. In her opinion, her voice sounded creepy and May smirked slightly, but she could suppress her laughter.

"It's settled then! Let's go, May." Ash took May by her wrist and pulled her out of the building. Loving the touch of his skin, the brunette enjoyed her time with her mentor as long as she could. The slight tint of red on her face wasn't recognized by Ash, but that wasn't the result of his denseness.

Once they were outside, they noticed that they were at a large area that had more than one warehouse. Thinking about the time they needed to search through one of them, May and Ash raised their eyebrows at the sight of the possibilities where their Pokémon could be.

"Do you want to choose or should we draw lots for?" The coordinator looked to the left, turned her head to the right and started to bite on her fingernails. It was depressing for her, but something inside of her told her that Ash would find a way.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to split up to search for them, because those hunters are still somewhere here. A shame that your friend is nowhere to be seen, May." Ash tried to figure out a way to keep their search short, but effective. "Probably we should …"

The Kanto trainer then spotted a yellow arrow-sign at a wall, but it looked rather new than old.

"May, look over there! It's a hint, but who should take the time to draw them?"

"It was probably him, Ash, but we should follow those arrows nevertheless. I won't forgive them if they hurt my poor Glaceon in some way!" May clenched her fist.

"No need to worry, May!" Ash calmed her down, but it had only minor success.

"Why do you always use Dawn's slogan? Is she that important for you?" May was slightly hurt and her lip started to quiver.

"As a friend. Yes! More than that. No." Ash clarified his relationship to the blue-haired coordinator. "It's a short sentence that helped us very often and I'm sure that it's important to stay patient right now. Let's follow those signs!"

May hated herself that she accused him to have something with her fellow coordinator, but she couldn't stand those comments that allowed more than one option. If it wasn't for their Pokémon, the brunette would already have asked Ash about his feelings for her.

* * *

Several minutes before Ash and May spotted those signs, David searched for the hideout of those hunters and his method was better than Ash', but there were still some other questions that he had to answer.

"I'm quiet sure that they hide them at a place that we don't expect." He said. "It's always like that and those hunters didn't look that smart."

The brunette said, although he fell for the oldest trick of all ´time in the form of a pitfall. However, it wasn't easy to think about a place that you wouldn't expect, because it's the last spot you would think of.

"If I start the search right now where would I start?" He wondered aloud. "Probably I would run straight ahead to a ware house .. Uh … that means that I have to turn around and ran into the other direction!"

After he 'thought' more or less about the topic, he started his way into the direction that he would have chosen at last.

"I should probably paint some signs for them, at least enough so they can find their Pokémon as well." The boy took some bucket of paint that he found within one of those warehouses and started to draw several arrow, despite knowing if his way was going to be the right one.

"I just can hope that those two lovebirds will follow them." David sighed, knowing that two people in 'love' could get very oblivious to those facts.

* * *

Back in Pallet town were four girls in front of the TV and they watched their favorite season of 'women's power'. It was a series about a group of girls that live together and all of them took revenge on their former boyfriends.

It shouldn't be surprising where the girls had their ideas.

"I missed the last episode last week." Holly admitted. "Could somebody tell me what happened?"

"That's no problem, Holly." Misty smiled, being a hardcore fan of that series for almost six years.

Max then entered the room to get something to drink, because their work on the marquee was more than hard and the almost ten-year-old wanted to do his father a favor and get some cold liquid for him.

Unfortunately, he had to witness Misty's explanation of the last episode of her series and it was so complicated that the boy would get headaches for the next few hours.

" … on last week's episode of Women's power, Clair got this new job within the ice cream shop, but unfortunately her boss had to be her friend's former boyfriend Mitch and he wasn't the best man around. However, Clair then started something with Conway and her friends couldn't believe it, therefore they intended to ruin their first date. During the 'date', Susie met her old high school love again, but she felt different about him. With Susie being distracted, their plan to ruin the date didn't work and Clair was more than angry with her friends. Conway meanwhile thought that Clair' friend Maria was together with his fellow worker Skip, but it was only a friendship. Rumors were spread and the girls were doomed as witches, but in the end Robert could explain everything, so Christine could get her driver license."

"That sounds logical." Holly smiled, understanding this confusing story.

Max took a bottle of juice and left the scene before he ran against a wall. Shaking his head, the young boy left the lab and he approached his father.

Norman took the bottle from his son and thanked him for his sacrifice, because nobody could imagine what happens between women when they were alone.

"Is everything alright, Max?" Norman asked carefully, noticing the confused look on his son's face. Gary and Tracey also acknowledged the poor boy.

"Uh .. Clair … Susie … Christine … Maria …" Max stuttered, handling those information within his head.

"Who are you talking about?" Gary raised an eyebrow and Norman eyes widened, because he feared another plan of his wife.

"It seems that Max discovered the females while they were talking about some of their friends! I'm sure that Caroline wants to invite them, so we don't have any chance anymore!" Norman explained his version of the situation.

"These witches!" Gary exclaimed, clenching his fists even more. They probably sacrificed Max, but it was worth the information they received.

"More of them?" Tracey said, not believing that it could get any worse.

"It's even worse than I expected …" Norman crossed his arms, uniting the boy-liberation-front. "They are to fourth right now and because of Brock, they will get Dawn and Zoey with them … adding those four that Max mentioned to the group and they'll be ten."

Brock gulped, although he didn't have anything against females. Holly was the only one that had to stay with him, because the other ones were either his friends or the mothers of his friends.

Gary started to hammer some nails into the wood.

"With so many girls they will force us to sleep outside …" Norman noted.

"**Ouch … **" Gary missed the nail and instead hit his thumb because of Norman's comment. The researcher sucked his thumb, reducing the pain of his finger before he started his protest. "That's not fair! They can't use my room for them! There are some things that they shouldn't see!"

"What kind of things?" Tracey asked.

"Just things, Tracey." Gary didn't want to reveal what he had in his room, but no woman should ever see it.

"Don't worry, Gary!" Norman put a comforting hand onto the researcher' shoulder. "They won't get your room and I'll found the Boys-liberation-front right now!"

The gym leader motioned to the boys to get in line. The four younger males stood side by side, awaiting their orders from the most experienced man.

"At first we have to swear that we won't support their madness!" Norman put one hand in front of his heart and started to say the vow. "I'm a man and I won't be beaten by a woman!"

"I'm a man and I won't be beaten by a woman!" The squad repeated.

"I'll help fellow members of the BLF every time they get mistreated by a woman!" Norman said.

"I'll … fellow members of the BLF …. Sometimes …. When they get mistreated-" The squad struggled with that sentence.

"No! You'll help them every time!" Norman clarified once more.

"Help them every …. Once in a while …!" Gary, Tracey, Brock and Max hesitated to sacrifice their lives for one of the other ones. It wasn't impossible that there would be times when they couldn't save one of them and it would be stupid to sacrifice the other ones as well.

Norman facepalmed, because those boys weren't ready to step up against the females.

"It seems that we have to practice that more often …" Norman sighed.

* * *

A few miles before Pallet town was a group of three individuals and all of them were from the Sinnoh region. Traveling to third, these three trainers approached the small home village of Ash Ketchum. At least the two females had the same reason to attend the party, but the third one was more fooled by the blue-haired girl.

"Why does Paul accompany us, Dawn?" Zoey whispered into her fellow coordinator's ear.

"It's a long story, Zoey, but to make it short : I told him that he could have a rematch with Ash if he attends the party." Dawn whispered back.

"But you told me that Ash's in Unova and that he won't come to that party." Zoey wondered quietly.

"That's right, but Paul didn't have to know!" Dawn explained.

"What!? Why should you invite him anyway?" Zoey raised her eyebrow, not understanding Dawn' calmness.

"You know that Paul isn't a big fan of parties, but I'm sure that we can help him to be more comfortable with it. It would also help his Pokémon in a good way." Dawn said, pretending to be worried about Paul' treatment with his Pokémon.

"If you ask me, he'll just harm the atmosphere in a bad way …" Zoey looked over her shoulder to look at the Sinnoh trainer. Paul didn't mind that the girls left him out of their conversation and he just walked a few feet behind them.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Zoey! He's a nice boy, but it seems that he don't have a lot of friends though …" Dawn looked over her shoulder as well, but as soon as Paul looked back to her, she turned quickly around to escape from any possibility to be embarrassed.

"Do you wonder about that?" The redhead asked sarcastically.

"That's not funny, Zoey! I'll show you that Paul can be good as well!" Dawn stated proudly, believing in the good side of Paul.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Dawn … Moreover, do you think that Brock told May's parents that we are coming?" Zoey asked.

"I hope so, but it shouldn't bother them. You know that it's the more the merrier." Dawn smiled, pleasing for the party.

"How long until I can challenge Ash again?" Paul asked harshly, still having his hands in his pockets.

"It won't take very long until you'll see him again …" Dawn lied without becoming red.

The Sinnoh trainer seemed to be convinced for now, but only Mew knows what would happen if he finds out that Dawn lied to him. It hadn't been a short way from Sinnoh to Kanto and the boy wasn't fascinated that he had to travel with two girls.

"I hate boys so much …" Zoey sighed.

"You can't judge every boy, because of him Zoey!" Dawn explained, having more male friends than females.

"Do you think so Dawn?" Zoey asked sarcastically. "I'm sure that all men at Oak's lab laze and the women are doing all the preparations!"

"Who knows?" Dawn shrugged.

* * *

May and Ash had followed those arrows for quiet some time, but they didn't reach the end of the track. Experiencing many failures as of late, May wasn't happy that noting went right.

"That's unfair!" May whined.

"I know that it doesn't look very good for us, but we'll find a way like always, May." Ash smiled at her, trying to remind her of all those no-way-out-situations they had been in.

May smiled back, feeling braver than before.

"Sorry Ash that I doubt our luck …" May looked to the ground, knowing that she didn't grow as a trainer like Ash.

"Everyone has his moments when we don't know what to do." Ash smiled once more before he looked at May. "Moreover, I like your new clothes."

May blushed at his comment and she already forgot that she wore new ones to impress him and it looked like that her mission was accomplished. It seemed that Mrs. Ketchum was right when she told May that Ash wasn't so dense anymore.

"That's nice from you, Ash. I hoped that you would like them." The brunette shook slightly to hide her nervousness and her expectations grew.

"I doubt that you could wear something that I wouldn't like May. Your fashion sense is too good." Ash didn't stop to give her compliments and the brunette almost wanted to ran away.

"Come on, Ash." May squealed. "You start to flatter me."

"Then I'm happy that it worked." Ash added and he followed those arrows in hope too get somewhere. "I'm sure that he knew what he did."

"What do you mean, Ash." May still looked to the ground, not daring to look at Ash.

"Just look!" Ash pointed to a warehouse, which door was wide open and at the end of it, he could spot two familiar Pokémon.

"That are Pikachu and Glaceon!" May shouted, not believing that those arrows showed them the right way.

The two Pokémon weren't in a cage anymore, but they looked through some bags instead. At first they didn't even noticed that their trainers were behind them, but Pikachu's sensitive nose revealed him that the raven-haired trainer was near.

Turning around, the rodent spotted his trainer and close to him was Glaceon's trainer May. They finally found each other and the reunion started with a big hug between Pokémon and trainer.

"I'm so happy that you're alright, Glaceon." The brunette lifted her ice fox of the ground and looked at her to find any form of wound, but fortunately, the ice-type was healthy and fit.

"I knew that you wouldn't be in that cage for long!" Ash cuddled with his favorite electro-type Pokémon, but something was weird. "What were you two doing at this bag?"

The two Pokémon freed themselves from the grip of their trainers and approached that bag again. The ice fox tried to open it with her head, but it wasn't easy to do so without thumbs.

May eventually helped her Pokémon to see what was inside the bag and for her surprise, it were her and Ash's Pokéballs. They were all there and the brunette started to separate Ash' balls from hers.

"We have all of our Pokémon back!" May squealed in happiness, forgetting all of her cursing during her way to the warehouse.

"There are also Cilan's and Iris' Pokémon!" Ash knew what Pokéball belonged to which trainer and the Kanto native started to put them into his bag.

"I feared that those hunters would destroy my plan …" May sighed in relieve and Ash still didn't know what she meant.

"What plan, May?" The black-haired trainer asked curiously. It was a mystery to him why May came to the Unova region and he was sure that she didn't want to say hello to him.

"Uh … There's somebody who would wish that you attend a party …" May started slowly.

"A party? Of whom?" Ash couldn't follow May and the Kanto trainer didn't have any birthday date of his friends within his head.

"Max will turn ten in a few days and he'll get his Pokémon trainer license. Moreover, he will celebrate his birthday at professor Oak's lab." May explained further.

Ash facepalmed, because he almost forgot the tenth birthday of his friend. In addition, he knew that he promised Max something and Ash was a man of his word.

"Why didn't you call me, May?" Ash freaked out a bit.

"That's not my fault, Ash!" May countered. "We decided just a few days ago that the party will be in Kanto and Juniper told me that you wouldn't be near a Pokémon center for the next week! Why don't you have a mobile phone anyway?"

"Uh … I'm not into those things, May .. " Ash stuttered a bit, seeing that May had a point. "Listen! I'm sorry, but the main point is that you found me and that we can travel to Kanto. I'm making good time and I can take a break from my gym matches-"

May put one finger on Ash' lips, because she heard enough. "I know, Ash. We shouldn't blame each other."

Ash stayed quiet and smiled, knowing that his brunette friend was right all along.

They finished their conversation with a quick hug, enjoying the time they had together. Looking over May's shoulder, Ash saw something on the wall. It was a message, written with yellow paint.

_I hope that you followed my arrows and I freed your Pokémon. Luckily, I found mine, too, but unfortunately those damn hunters still have that packet and I won't let them have it! You two should look for your friends and I'll pay those men a small visit if you understand what I'm writing about. As soon as I have that packet again, I'll hand it to you, Ash. Wish you luck!_

Ash read the unusual long note several times and he couldn't believe that this guy was so stupid, yet so brave. It wasn't a good idea to face them on his own.

"What's wrong, Ash?" May noticed that Ash hugged her longer than usual.

The Kanto trainer broke the hug, keeping his hands on her shoulders though. With a quick move, he turned her around, so she could read the message, too.

After she read the complete message as well, May could just say one thing.

"This idiot!"

* * *

The girls were finished with the newest episode of women's power and they immediately start to talk about it. It was again a bit confusing for everyone who didn't know the series, therefore there won't be a summary.

During their conversation, they heard the doorbell and Misty responded to it.

Once she opened the door, she spotted two girls and a boy, but she smiled at the fact that they were still more females than males within the lab.

"Hello, my name's Misty and I assume that you are Dawn, Zoey and …." Misty hoped that the guests would finish her sentence.

"That's Paul!" Dawn said.

"Where's Ash?" Paul asked harshly, demanding to see the trainer right now.

"He isn't-" Misty wanted to explain, but Dawn waved hectically with her hands and she almost pleaded the Cerulean gym leader to stay quiet about that fact.

"I mean he isn't in the lab right now, but I'm sure that he'll be back soon." Misty corrected her statement.

Paul wasn't happy, if he was even capable of being happy, about the fact that Ash wasn't there. He just wanted his rematch to show everyone that Ash' victory at the Sinnoh league was a fluke and nothing more.

Misty invited the group into the lab and Dawn and Zoey greeted the fellow females of the party organization. It was nice to meet May's and Ash's mothers, but Dawn was also surprised to see Holly again.

"Holly? Is that you?" Dawn didn't believe that she would see the bird trainer at Oak's lab.

"Yeah it's me, Dawn." Holly smiled at the girl. The last time she saw Dawn, she had to team up with Conway. "It's nice to have you here as well."

Ignoring the greetings, Paul walked past the girls before he sat on the couch. In addition, he put his legs onto the small table in front of it. He intended to wait for Ash, but he wouldn't jump around a little kid who was happy to see some idiots again.

Caroline, Misty and the other girls, besides Zoey and Dawn, looked to the male. With a quick move, they surrounded the boy, but the Sinnoh trainer couldn't care less.

Paul closed his eyes, counting the seconds until Ash should show up.

"Ehem …." Caroline coughed a bit to catch the boy's attention.

The Sinnoh boy slowly opened his eyes to see the group of females, but he wasn't impressed by their numbers. He turned slightly his head to look at the 'leader' of the group and Caroline crossed his arms while tipping with her toe onto the ground.

Paul still didn't got it.

"What?!"

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**I don't know if the main plot of the story is good so far, but it takes more time than I intended, too. Originally, I planned that the party already started, but you see that we are far away from that. Some new guests arrived at the lab, but there will be some others as well to keep the interactions fresh and funny. **

**Some users asked me what's with 'Life in the shadows' and I have to say that I'll update soon. However, 'Life in the shadows' is one of the unpopular stories of my career and that's the reason that I haven't updated very often. **

**Chapter sixteen of 'Life in the shadows' is in the making, but I would be happy if there are more responses to the chapters. **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sometimes I hate myself for being me. It's impossible for me to finish a story after twenty chapters and I'm sure that I will reach at least chapter thirty with every story that I write, although I hoped that I could shorten them. **

**Commercial: **Chapter sixteen of 'Life in the shadows' will be out Wednesday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 13: May' first attempts**

The Sinnoh trainer still sat on the couch, not intending to do anything that could help other people. Unfortunately, he didn't expected the girls to be so demonic and even the 'cold-hearted' boy had to experience that there was no way to stay away from the work.

"What?" Paul repeated.

"What do you think you are doing?" Caroline asked with a stern voice.

"I think that's none of your business and now go away and bake some cookies for your children." Paul said satisfied.

Paul's comments weren't very popular among the females and Caroline would show the kid who's the adult in this house. One single rebel wouldn't ruin the whole party and they needed an additional actor anyway.

"I'll grant you two options, young boy." Caroline said calmly.

Paul raised an eyebrow, not knowing what the woman was talking about. After all, he didn't even know that those women planned a birthday in the first place. Actually, he didn't intend to stay at the house for so long to attend it.

"Either you'll go to the outside and help the other ones or you'll stay and try some of the costumes we want to use at the theater play. What do you choose?" Mrs. Maple awaited his answer, expecting the first option than the second option.

"I think I'll choose option C." Paul said casually.

"There's no option C!" Misty stated harshly, not liking that they had Gary version two in their house, although it was technically Oak's lab.

"There's always option C! It's very simple, because it's says that every woman shuts up and leave me alone!" Paul's own option was more an insult than a solution.

Misty grew red in her rage and Dawn had to hold her back to save probably Paul's live at that point. Their egos never collided before, but it was doomed to end in a chaos.

Caroline realized that Paul was a different case and that she needed the help of Dawn and Zoey to 'tame' him. It sounded weird, but in Caroline's opinion their shouldn't be any ruthless 'animals' at the party.

"Why are you here anyway?" Caroline asked, rubbing her palms.

"Just to beat Ketchum to make a little 'I-came-won-and-left story' and I'm gracious enough not to demand entry fee for it." Paul smirked big time.

Most females knew that Paul would have to wait a bit longer than a few hours to meet Ash again and Caroline already wanted to explain, if it wasn't Dawn who prevented her to ruin her perfect plan.

"Don't tell him that Ash can't come, please!" Dawn whispered hopefully into Caroline's ear.

"First, Ash will come to Max' party and seconds, why did you bring this guy to the party anyway?" Mrs. Maple demanded an explanation from the blue-haired coordinator, because she only announced Zoey as a fellow guest.

"What? How can it be that Ash can come? Where's May anyway?" Dawn asked multiple questions, looking through the different faces of the group.

Unfortunately, she didn't whisper anymore, therefore Paul heard her shocked reaction to the fact that his rival wasn't even here yet.

"Ketchum isn't here? What the hell? Stupid girl." Paul looked pejoratively at Dawn and insulted here. His time was too precious to spend it with those losers.

Holly was brave enough, due to the fact that she didn't know Paul, to save her friend from Paul insult.

"What's the problem? You could just wait until he and May arrives in a few days …" Holly said with apathy in her voice as if a few days was nothing.

This time it was Dawn who couldn't follow Holly. Ash should return with May, but why. Wasn't the brown-haired coordinator even here yet?

"You can't really expect that I'll spend multiple days with you loser." Paul put his hands in his pockets like usual and walked to the door.

Dawn started to panic, fearing that all her work was for nothing. However, she could count on Caroline and the woman wouldn't let Paul leave like that.

"That's a shame, Paul." Caroline tried to sound a bit disappointed. "It seems that we have to tell Ash that his rival was too afraid to face him again."

It wasn't a good idea to provoke Paul like that, but his pride was something that wouldn't and shouldn't be damaged. Normally it didn't matter to him what other people thought of him, but this time he wouldn't give them a reason to spread rumors like that.

Before he touched the doorknob, he turned around and walked into the direction of the backyard. Probably he would stay for some time, but he wouldn't play this silly game with those girls.

Dawn sighed in relief, but redhead Zoey wasn't convinced that it was a good idea to have Paul around.

The mood of Caroline changed as fast as she could change the topic and the woman turned to Dawn with a wide smile on her face. With two more girls, they could easily dominate the boys for quiet some time and who knew if there was going to be some other guests as well.

"What do you think about party decoration, Dawn?" Caroline said happily.

* * *

May and Ash were still at that small warehouse after they found their and their friends' Pokémon, even Axew was found between a few other cages.

On their own, the two trainers had to decide what to do next. Either they would help David or they would free Cilan and Iris, however, their decision depended not only on themselves though.

The small dragon-Pokémon of Iris demanded that they would rescue his trainer first, but Pikachu insisted that it was more important to find the boy who rescued them in the first place.

"What should we do, May?" Ash asked his companion, struggling to make a decision by himself.

"I don't know your friends, Ash, but I'm sure that we would be better with them. It shouldn't take long to get them out of their 'prison' and after that; we can search for those hunters. Nit only for David's sake, but although for other trainers that will come through this forest in the future."

Ash thought about the logic, but she was right and they would be more powerful with Iris and Cilan's support.

"Okay, we have to hurry though!" Ash motioned to Pikachu to jump onto his shoulder.

The group of humans and Pokémon ran into the direction where they originally came from and May feared that this was one of a few moments where she could ask Ash something.

"Did you miss me?" She blurted out, not trying to delay the topic.

Ash was slightly surprised by that question, but it shouldn't be difficult to answer it.

"Of course I missed you, May, but I knew that we would see each other again, sooner or later. It seems that it was sooner than later." Ash smiled at her.

That was the answer of a friend, but May knew that she shouldn't await a confession for such a simple question. She had to know more about his feelings towards her.

"Did it hurt you that I left?" May asked a bit more specific.

"Uh … sure … it hurts always when friends have to go different ways, May. It's weird when you wake up and don't interact with people with that you traveled for a year." Ash said truthfully.

May still didn't know whether Ash would say these words to every friend or just to her. It was time to ask for the difference.

"Was it different to your farewells with Misty and Dawn?" May asked, feeling bad to mention the girl's names.

"Yeah, it was slightly different." Ash answered easily, not hiding the fact that May was something 'special'.

"What was so different about it?" May became curios about Ash' feelings towards girls, but she also hoped that the 'difference' was a positive one.

"The fact that you would travel to another region was something that made me unsure, May. When Misty left, I knew that she would stay in Cerulean city and that I could visit her as often as I could. Dawn's farewell wasn't so terrible either, because she had to stay in Sinnoh to promote her Buneary for this fashion magazine. However, when you left …." Ash gulped a bit. " … you left for the Jotho region and although, I already traveled through this region, I feared that I would miss something."

May listened carefully, absorbing every word of the trainer and she didn't knew that Ash could think about topics like that.

"What did you fear to miss?" May asked further.

"I don't know exactly, May. Probably new adventures with you or your progress as coordinator." Ash explained unsurely.

May noticed that Ash only talked about her. There wasn't a word about Max or Brock, therefore she hoped that it meant something for him that she came back to him.

"To be honest, Ash, you didn't miss a lot, because I was the one who missed much more." May admitted, having being envy of Dawn since she joined Ash and Brock. "My Jotho journey wasn't something special and everything felt so abnormal with you. Someone could say that I'm crazy, because I always traveled every day, ate my meals, slept at the Pokémon centre and trained my Pokémon."

It felt good that she could talk with Ash about this emptiness that she felt during her journey and even her mother didn't know abut it.

"I became slightly paranoid, because every rustling bush created the wish inside my heart that it would be Team Rocket and that we would have to fight them off like usual. I know that it sounds stupid, but I missed them in Jotho."

Ash raised an eyebrow, not expecting that May could miss that trio so much.

"After I heard of your adventures with Palkia, Giratina, Arceus and Dialga , I became even more envy. It was a bad idea to leave your side, but I didn't realize it until it was too late to join you again." May said sadly, knowing that she wouldn't make a big impact on her own.

"Oh … " Ash said. "I've never realized that my life was actual so full of adventures. It seemed that Lugia was serious when he said that I'm the Chosen One." Ash murmured without thinking.

Never heard from Ash' adventures on the Orange islands; May tilted her head at that nickname of Ash, but she think it was quiet funny.

"Ash 'The Chosen One' Ketchum!" She giggled.

"There's no need to make fun of it, May 'Princess of Hoenn' Maple!" Ash countered, bursting out into laughter.

"Hey, at least I earned my nickname through hard work, Ash." May put her hands on her hips, stopping in the middle of the road. "What can you say?"

"Uh … probably that my nickname is from a thousand year old stone engraving …" Ash said casually, pretending that it wasn't such a big deal.

That seemed to be something more than May' nickname, but it wasn't her intention to start an argument over their additional names.

"It doesn't matter if it stands on that stone, Ash, because you have also been the Chosen One for me." May intended to twist the words a bit to give Ash a hint.

For her surprise, Ash blushed at the ambiguous comment and May was satisfied that his denseness moved a way for a mature character.

"That's nice from you, May. I should return the favor and say that you have always been a princess for me." Ash said, smiling big time.

Ash' ability to make May blush had developed in all those years and the brunette wished that her bandana wouldn't be white. The contrast between her face and it was too easy to notice.

Axew interrupted their flirt and the Pokémon demanded that they would hurry up. It was his trainer after all that was still in danger.

"Maybe we should concentrate on the presence instead of the past, May." Ash rubbed the back of his head and Pikachu copied his behavior.

"Okay, but we should continue our conversation later. Is that okay?" May wasn't fully satisfied with her first attempts, but at least she knew that Ash thought about her.

The Kanto trainer nodded and grabbed May's hand instead of her wrist to pull her to the warehouse that contained his other friends. Holding hands was something that May always saw as something romantic, but she was aware that Ash didn't do it because of that.

The two teens reached their starting point, ready to get Iris and Cilan out of their prison.

* * *

At the end of the district were two individuals, one Pokémon and one human. It was the infamous duo of David and Farfetch'd. Both of them knew their mission and it shouldn't be a problem to fool those hunters, at least if everything went according to their plan.

"Did you understand the plan, Farfetch'd?" David asked, freezing a bit, because he didn't have a extra shirt with him.

The bird saluted in his special way and pointed with his leek towards the house. It was the only building that wasn't a warehouse and it seemed that it also had a kitchen and so on, just perfect for those hunters.

"We'll just go into the house, get the packet and leave without much noise." David announced, but he should have a plan B.

Farfetch'd knew that it will end in a disaster, but the Pokémon could old his own and with the arts of leek fighting, he would show those hunters who's the boss.

Both of them approached the house that still looked very old, but it had to be a disguise or something like that.

Looking through the window, he didn't saw any hunter, but maybe they were on another raid to get more Pokémon. However, it wasn't clear if they took the packet with them. There was only one way to find that out.

"Where's the door?" He asked.

Farfetch'd knew that they needed luck on their side; otherwise, it could be difficult to find the door with the sense of orientation that David possessed.

* * *

Norman and the other boys still worked on the marquee, but they didn't put too much effort into it. It was senseless to make it perfect if it was only needed for one day.

"Dad? Why is mum the way she is?" Max asked confused. It wasn't usual that Caroline behaved like that, but he was sure that he had to do something with his birthday.

"You know, Max, there's something that women have that occur once in a month for a few days and during that time they are just a pain in the a- - -"

"NORMAN!" Gary shouted, interrupting Norman's 'explanation'. "I don't think that this is the reason nor I think that Max should know about it!"

The small boy was confused, because he didn't know what his father meant with something that happens once a month. Probably he should search for an explanation on his own, maybe even asking Misty for her opinion.

Max left the scene to search for the redheaded gym leader, but in exchange, Paul appeared at the yard. It surprised everyone and most of the boys didn't even know that guy, besides Brock. However, it didn't matter who he was, but they had an additional member for their group.

"Welcome to the MLF!" Norman exclaimed and spread his arms for a friendly man-to-man hug, but Paul wasn't interested.

The Sinnoh trainer only recognized Brock from the group and he started to smile, knowing that he was as weak as ever.

"I didn't know that you joined the metrosexual looser federation, Brock." Paul told them his explanation for the abbreviation of MLF.

"Is he talking about us?" Gary asked Tracey, pointing to himself.

"It's called Men Liberation Front, Paul!" Brock announced. "I guess, that you could be interested to joining it as well, but what are you doing here anyway?"

"Don't think some nonsense, Brock and I'll leave as soon as I beat Ash." Paul said with a convincing tone, but the fact that he searched for Ash confused the other males.

"Did Dawn tell you that Ash' would be here?" Brock asked.

"Maybe, but I'm sure that she knows as well that Ketchum's victory at the Lilly of Valley conference was a fluke." Paul smirked, showing his 'superior' ego.

Gary approached the trainer, seeing some similarities between him and himself. Placing one hand on Paul's shoulder, he explained that Ash' win wasn't a win.

"It seems that you are a rival of Ash like me, but you shouldn't be too upset over your loose. It's not a shame too loose to him, because it could be worse. You could loose to Brock for example."

"HEY!" Brock shouted, not finding it very funny.

"Don't touch me, jerk!" Paul gave Gary a threatening look, implying that they wouldn't be friends.

The Sinnoh trainer then left the scene, searching for some sport where he could keep his bad mood to himself. The other males didn't like him, but he was probably their secret weapon against the females and even if he wasn't, they could still sacrifice him.

"I never thought that Dawn would lie to Paul in order to get him to that party …" Brock wondered aloud.

"It's even worse, Brock." Norman acknowledged. "If that Dawn girl is here, then this Zoey has to be here as well …"

They maybe earned Paul, but the females had two new recruits for their team. With names like Dawn or Zoey, these girls had to be as bad as Misty was or even worse.

Speaking of her, Misty approached the construction zone of the boys and that girl didn't look very nice. However, she was alone, therefore the boys had a chance, at least a theoretical one.

"This time we'll get our point straight!" Gary announced, posing for the rest of the boys. Gary Oak would be the hero of the group or was he going to be a Martyr for their declaration?

The two teens approached each other and Gary prepared to yell at her. It would only take a few seconds before he could intimidate her enough, so she would made the boys dinner.

A second later, it was clear that the redhead would make dinner out of Gary Oak and she started it with a precise punch to his face.

"**Ouch …**" Gary held his nose, realizing that his plan didn't work very well. "What was that for?"

"How can you dare to tell Max something about you-know-what!" Misty stared at the researcher. In the background, Norman sighed in relieve that he wasn't the victim of that punch.

"What are you talking about? I just told him that -"

"Shut up, Gary! There's no need to repeat this smutty joke! He isn't old enough to learn about it."

It was clear that Misty was the only girl who was tomboyish enough to hit a guy right in his face, so she seemed to be the secret weapon of Caroline' team.

With Gary still on the ground, Misty inspected the building that the boys called a marquee. In her eyes, however, it was a small tent and it wouldn't be enough for their big party.

"Tear it up!" Misty said coldly.

"WHAT?!" The boys shouted in unison.

"It's too small. You should just work a bit harder." Misty said with a casual voice. It shouldn't be that hard for the boys to build a completely new marquee that would have been twice as large as the current one.

"We worked a whole day on it!" Tracey tried to touch Misty' emotions, but the redhead couldn't care less. There wasn't a suitable excuse for their bad work and the boys would need to build it as often as it would be needed to.

The Cerulean gym leader left the scene, leaving the 'poor' group of males that worked their a- off to build this marquee.

"What now, Norman?" Brock questioned.

"No way that we'll build a new one! We'll just put some additional supporting pillars into the ground. That should be enough!" Norman looked to the fallen Gary. "Everything alright, hero of the group?"

"I wish that someone punches you in the face!" Gary exclaimed, knowing when somebody teased him.

* * *

It was time to get Iris and Cilan out of the storeroom and with the help of their Pokémon, it shouldn't be a problem for the Kanto and Hoenn native.

"Do you want or should I?" May asked.

"I don't know, May. Normally it's ladies first, but I shouldn't give all the work too you though …" Ash didn't know what was more important.

"You think I'm a lady?" May blushed again, reacting to every word that Ash said as of late.

"Uh … of course you are a lady, May, but I want to know if it's impolite to let you open the door." Ash scratched the back of his head, remembering some things that his mother told him before they traveled to Unova.

"It's cute how you try to be polite Ash, but in a situation like this we shouldn't argue about things like that. I'll remember you if we have a dinner together- - -" May clasped her hands in front of her mouse, because she forgot that Ash wasn't her boyfriend yet.

"I would be honored if I can learn something from you my student." Ash bowed slightly down, mocking the coordinator.

May just giggled, not being insulted by Ash' gesture.

"Okay, Pikachu use iron tail on that door!" Ash ordered, knowing this wood couldn't withstand the powerful iron attack.

With a loud 'Pika' as battle cry, Pikachu jumped into the air and changed his tail into an iron weapon before he crashed it into the door. The wood was very old and it immediately withdrew to the inside of the storeroom.

Dust blocked their sight, but May and Ash entered the room to find the two friends of Ash. While Ash started to untie them, May ogled at those two trainer.

The boy had green hair that reminded her of Drew, therefore she wasn't very pleased to see him. She hoped that not every green-haired trainer had to be a moron.

The girl had very, very, very long purple hair and May couldn't image how much she had to do to keep it in shape. Probably she wasn't such a hair fetishist like Dawn, but it was still weird.

Soon both of them were freed and Ash handed them their Pokémon. Axew ran past May to jump into Iris' hair before it appeared right above her shoulder.

"That took you long enough, Ash." Iris nagged.

"Don't be so rude! Ash did everything to get you out of here!" May stepped up to defend her best friend.

"Who are you by the way?" Iris asked, not knowing the girl. Coordinators weren't well known in the Unova region, therefore May had to introduce herself to everyone around this region.

"That's May! She's also known as the 'Princess of Hoenn', because of her great coordinator skills." Ash did the introduction for her and May blushed again.

"A girl that thinks that she's a princess? Such a kid!" Iris explained.

"HEY!" May already didn't like that girl.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**It was a nice little chapter and I hope that the next ones will be much more impact. May' first attempts were quiet good, but she'll need several more to get her feelings straight. Moreover, I reduced the actions of my OC to a minimum. Hope you like it. **

**Gary is punished for things that he didn't say and the girls are not satisfied with the boys' work. It's still a long way until Max' party and some more events have to occur until some shippings come true. **

**I already said that I'll probably not be able to finish the story with thirty chapters and I apologize already. Some aspects of my story are too long-winded and I know that.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally, a new chapter of Max' Birthday Wish and let's see if it got some new fans during its hiatus. There are some twists that will happen in the course of the next chapters, although it could be that some things seemed to be ridiculous. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tensions between May and Iris**

Ash sweatdropped when he saw the first interaction between his two friends, because it was the first time that two of his companions couldn't coexist. When May met Misty in Hoenn, they weren't the best friends, but they still came along very well. Dawn and May were even best friends when they met back in Sinnoh and Ash hoped that it would be the same case with Iris.

"I'm not a kid!" May shouted.

"The more you deny it the more you are a kid! What's that on your head? You are the first girl that I see that wears a bandana." Iris listed some things that proved that the brunette was indeed a child in her eyes.

Cilan approached Ash and the gym leader was more than confused.

"You don't even know me." May said angrily.

"That's not necessary. I just need to look at your hair and see that it's premature." Iris explained, putting her hands on her hips to show that she was more mature.

Now it became personal and May was hurt by Iris' insult.

"It's nice that you get to know each other so well, but we aren't here to give fashion tips." Ash said, interrupting the 'conversation'.

"Is she your girlfriend, Ash?" Iris asked curiously, expecting that the childish Ash had a girlfriend that was as childish as him.

May blushed once more when she was referred as Ash's girlfriend, but she knew that this Unova girl would say something to make her feel bad. Fortunately for May, Ash blushed as well, but he immediately waved with his hands to deny any relationship with the Hoenn native.

"No, No! She's a very good friend and I think that she's my best friend after what she did to find me." Ash acknowledged May's attempts and her journey to him, but the coordinator wasn't that happy to be called just a friend.

"That's perfect, Ash. It's always better when kids play with other kids." Iris teased the two teenagers.

May again wanted to jump at that girl, but Ash held her back while Cilan had to watch Iris. The boys hoped that there wouldn't be a fight between the two females, but at the moment they were still within the warehouse, not knowing where they were exactly.

"Tell me, Iris, aren't you mad at those hunters that caught us?" Cilan tried to turn Iris' attention and 'wrath' to some people that actually deserved it.

It worked and the purple haired dragon-girl became furious and she was ready to teach those damn guys a lesson. She couldn't still believe that she had fell for that stupid old trick with that her group was caught. Even Axew was slightly startled, but then the whole situation changed when May yelled.

"CRAP! I completely forgot David!" May exclaimed, looking rather guilty.

Iris and Cilan looked puzzled at the Petalburg girl.

"Who's that? Another kid?" Iris asked.

"Don't call him a kid! It was him who freed our Pokémon, including yours!" May defended the boy and she knew that she liked him already more than Iris.

Iris wasn't convinced, but the green-haired Cilan led her out of the warehouse to start their search for another one. Ash sighed at this scenario and he hoped that this were just start-up problems and nothing more. Moreover, he had to think about Max' party and how he should tell Iris and Cilan about it.

* * *

For a few hours Norman and the other boys had worked on the marquee and this time it should be actually big enough for those lazy girls. It had been quite the group, but only Brock and Gary seemed to put some effort into the work.

"Dad, why does the marquee has to be so huge?" Max asked curiously.

"I can tell you the reason, Max, but you should never mention it while a girl or woman is in earshot." Norman said, looking over his shoulder. "Unlike man, girls have very huge butts and they need some space to sit you know. Of course, they would never admit it and tell us that they needed the space for themselves, therefore they pretend to - - -"

"I really start to wonder how you could marry in the first place, Norman." Gary shook his head.

"Do you think so? I actually see you in ten years, being married to Misty." Norman countered and Gary's face became quite pale at this thought.

Meanwhile, a small shadow crept over the ground, searching for comfort on different legs. At first, nobody noticed it, but after some time, Gary noted that they were spied and that the boys already said too much bad things about the females.

"NOOOO! Those witches sent a spy!" Gary jumped behind the small tent, hiding from the 'spy'.

Everyone looked to the ground, but there wasn't a spy. It was just a small Pokémon and Norman, Max and Brock recognized it as May's Skitty. With its cuteness, the normal-type hoped to be caressed for some minutes.

"That's just Skitty, Gary. It's from my sister and it wouldn't harm a fly." Max explained.

"That's exactly what they want us to believe, Max! At first, they infiltrate us with that cute Pokémon and then …. **BAM! **… you get a punch in your face." The male brunette didn't calm down and the other ones feared that the researcher started to become paranoid.

"I wouldn't mind you to get punched once more …" Tracey muttered under his breath.

Some other males nodded, but they had to finish their work and they had to finish it today. Right in time, the group heard the 'beautiful voice of Caroline and the woman wanted to see a special someone. Stepping towards the lab, Mr. Maple hoped that it wouldn't be another point from their list.

As of now, the boys had luck or misfortune that it didn't rain. It depended on the way how you looked at it, but it could be that there wasn't any cloud until Max' birthday.

Max was still curios about this whole female and male confrontation.

"Gary, are males the weaker sex?" Max asked the researcher.

"Why the heck do you think that? Look at your dad, at me, at Br - uh … Paul and Tracey and you see that we are in a better shape than they!" Gary explained proudly.

"Why could Misty force you to the ground then?" Max wasn't stupid and he knew what he saw.

"I tripped over a stone; otherwise I would have given her a piece of my mind!" Gary excused his poor attempt to argue with the redhead called Misty.

Nobody believed him.

"I'll prove it to you that we aren't only stronger, but also smarter than they!" Gary stated with a convincing voice. "I tell you that we will eat and watch TV at the end of the day. All we have to do, it's to *whisper* ….. *whisper* … "

* * *

Paul had walked away from the whole group, finding that they were just pathetic and that they weren't real men. It didn't surprise him that Ketchum grew up as such a loser and all his friends weren't better than him. Crunching with his teeth, Paul remembered when the Pallet boy kicked him out of the Sinnoh league.

Arriving at a small lake, Paul took a stone and skipped it over the water. It was perfect for him and he would try to be alone all the time.

Unfortunately, the wish wasn't fulfilled when he heard a rustling bush behind him.

Appearing from the woods, Dawn had followed her fellow Sinnoh native to this small lake and she found it very sweet. It was always a positive characteristic of someone when he liked the nature and the idyll surroundings of a town.

Paul ignored that girl.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to drink, Paul?" Dawn asked politely.

The Sinnoh trainer just shrugged pejoratively before he threw another stone over the water. Unfortunately for him, Dawn soon joined him when she threw a stone as well and she even got one more skip than Paul got.

Not seeking for competition with a girl, Paul walked again away.

It wasn't the best result, but Dawn knew that she had to try even more and sooner or later Paul would spend more and more time with the group. In her opinion, nobody should be alone, no matter how cruel he pretended to be.

"Don't forget that we'll have a barbecue this evening!" Dawn shouted, but of course, she didn't get any reaction from the cold-hearted boy.

* * *

"Why the heck is it that dark inside here?" David asked, trying to find some kind of light within this room.

His trusty Farfetch'd didn't answer and the bird always facewinged at that. If you are in a house and in that house aren't any open windows, then it would be perhaps dark. Nevertheless, they had to find that packet that they needed to bring to Ash.

It took some time until David found some sort of rotary switch and the girl-fearing boy turned it to the right side, but noting happened at all.

"Damn it!" The brown-haired trainer cursed, but soon he heard some noises from another room. Sneaking along a 'counter', David peeked through the room and finally, he saw those hunters again and they had his packet.

This time it were three and the messenger boy wondered how they intended to make money with it.

"Do you already find out who those kids are?" The blond man asked his brown-haired partner.

"Only two of them. This grass-head is a gym leader and is called Cilan; therefore I suggest that we should demand a lot of money for him. That black-haired guy is some trainer called Ash Ketchum and he challenges the gyms here. It shouldn't be a problem to demand much money as well for him." The brunette said.

"That only leave that kid and the two girls. Perhaps we can demand something for the three of them." The yellow-haired man suggested, holding some money in his hands.

"What do we do with that here?" another bold man pointed at the packet. "It seems to be some kind of toy from those brats."

"Throw it into the trash." He said casually, not showing much interest to that important device.

It seemed that David would need to search through the trash in order to get his packet back, but it was still better than to fight those stupid men. Unfortunately, David's Flareon released itself from its ball and appeared right behind him.

"FLA~REON" The fire-type squealed, surprising everyone, but unfortunately, it also caught the attention of some men that she shouldn't know from this.

Farfetch'd shushed the fox Pokémon, but the door of the room already opened before the hunters put on the light. It wasn't very useful that the boy stood in the middle of the room, but Farfetch'd also 'shouted' at his fellow Pokémon.

The hunters were visibly shocked that their prisoner had escaped, but it happened and they would just throw him into a basement this time.

"I knew that you can't tie a knot!" The blond man criticized his partner and both started a heated argument until their third companion smelt something in the air.

Indeed, it was a weird smell and David wondered what was wrong with those guys.

Only now he noticed that he was in a kitchen and that he was close to a stove, but he couldn't combine some actions. The smell became stronger and the hunters got fearful looks on their faces, whispering something to each other.

It didn't matter and the brown-haired boy looked to the side where he spotted a small window, although it was covered through various curtains. It could be the perfect escape.

"Did you touch anything here, little brat?" The hunters asked.

"I just tried to find the switch, but I only found some rotary switch there." David pointed to the stove before he realized that it was actual a gas stove and that he turned on the gas, resulting in the weird smell.

"Your stupid son of a gun! You filled the whole room with gas!" They yelled at him and David wondered since when the conversation turned into an argument.

It became even worse, because one of David's Pokémon had a weirdly characteristic. The fox Pokémon had a problem with gas and every time it got something from it into its nose, it would result into a sneeze.

"Please, don't sneeze! Please, don't sneeze!" David pleaded and Farfetch'd held his leek in front of Flareon's nose, preventing it to sneeze.

It didn't matter, because those hunters already approached the boy and David took Farfetch'd and stepped to the window. It wasn't his intention to start a fight right now, but he still had to get that stupid packet from them.

Putting the curtain to the side, David prepared for another stunt.

"You know that you'll end up in prison, right?" David asked rhetorically, disliking this whole hunting stuff.

"That could be, but we'll be rich people then!" The blonde man replied, not expecting that the boy would jump out of the first floor. "Your Pokémon will bring us a lot of money, baby Tarzan!"

The hunter mocked the fact that the boy didn't wear a T-shirt, but that was his smallest problem.

"I don't have a problem to hit your nose a second time, you - - - -"

"Flaaaaa**ACHOOOOOOOOO"**

It had to happen sooner or later and the Eevee evolution sneezed before following it up with a small flash fire. It ignited the gas and that caused a powerful explosion that almost ripped of the complete room.

* * *

Ash and Cilan walked between Iris and May, preventing another catfight. It wasn't so that they didn't try to come along, but May's similar character to Ash' was just too perfect for the dragon girl. The Hoenn native crossed her arms and looked somewhere into the sky, not being able to wait until she and Ash would travel to Kanto alone.

"Who's that guy we're searching for?" Cilan asked the raven-haired trainer.

"I don't know him, but he guided May to us and he was sent by professor Juniper to me to bring some kind of device … "Ash said before he remembered that he should tell another fact as well. "Oh, you should know that he's afraid of girls."

"What kind of boy is afraid of girls?" Iris interrupted them again. "It's like those infants within a kindergarten."

"Can you please shut up!" May said, sighing that she had to hear Iris' voice again.

Again, May and Iris were head-to-head and Ash wrapped his arm around May's waist to pull her back. This closeness made May blush and she didn't mind that Ash would hold her a bit longer, therefore she pretended to 'attack' Iris once again.

Unfortunately, their argument also affected their Pokémon and Iris' Axew and May's Glaceon exchanged multiple glances as well.

May knew that it wasn't a coincidence that Iris had the same hair color as Harley.

**BAAAAAAANG**

Right in that moment, they heard a loud bang and the group of trainers looked to a small house at the end of a street where they saw how someone was thrown out of a window. Multiple flash flames escaped from the window and Ash knew that it had to do something with a certain boy.

"What was that?" Iris asked with a shocked voice.

"Does it matter? Someone needs our help!" May said hectically before she took Ash's hand and pulled him to that house.

Cilan followed them while Iris puffed up her cheeks. It felt like an insult from the brunette and the Unova girl should be the one that should decide the important things, including every kind of rescue mission.

* * *

It was time for Gary's 'plan' and the other ones of his group had to lure Misty to the edge of the forest in order to 'force' her to make life easier for the boys. His idea was simple, but nobody actually thought that his plan would work, but nevertheless everybody looked on, being eagerly to see what would happen when the plan backfired.

Max as the most innocent one was chosen to tell Misty that she should come to the forest, in order to inspect some wood that the boy thought would be good for their theater stage.

"It surprises me that your group actual does something right, Max." Misty acknowledged, although she was still suspicious about this change of heart of those boys.

"I told them that it's important for me, you know …" Max said.

"That's right, Max. It's your birthday and you should decide how everything will be." Misty said, however, she would never admit that the girls should plan everything.

The red-haired gym leader from Cerulean city and the soon-to-be-trainer approached the edge of the forest and that was the sign for the other boys of the group.

Tracey looked around a tree to spot Max and the 'victim'. Once more turning around, Tracey wondered if that was such a good idea and how that whole plan would work out. Nevertheless, he should inform Gary about the progression of their plan.

"She's almost here, Gary!" Tracey whispered loudly.

"That's perfect!" Gary whispered back.

"Do you still believe that this idea is so good?" Tracey wasn't convinced that this plan should bring them free time on Oak's couch.

"Of course, it's a good idea, because it's mine after all, Tracey!" Gary shouted back, but it seemed that he tried to get some other clothes on. "Norman, I need your help to get on this tree!"

Norman helped his fellow man and the gym leader of Petalburg would help nevertheless. It didn't matter whether the plan would work or not, because if Gary failed, it would be funny as hell for the rest of the group.

Once Gary sat on the tree, he looked down to the rest of the group that was an important part of his 'genius' plan.

"Don't forget that you have to help Misty as soon as I encounter her, right?" Gary asked and he received some nods while some others grimaced slightly. Brock seemed to hold some sort of rope, but the rock-type gym leader feared what would happen.

They had to be quiet, because Max and Misty already reached the forest.

"Where are the others, Max?" Misty asked curiously.

"They should be over there. Why don't you look for them?" Max pointed to some location near the sea and the tomboyish girl would have to pass the tree in order to reached that place.

It was time for Gary's entrance.

To the noise of cracking branches and whistling leafs, Gary jumped from the tree and Brock held him in position with his rope. Hanging headfirst in front Misty, Gary showed his plan. The researcher wore a Spinarak costume, using Misty's fear against insects for his advantage.

Misty winked several times before she took her mallet. It was the fail that Norman had 'predicted', but it was also the reason that everyone helped Gary in this.

Making some insect noises, Gary soon had to learn that it wasn't the best idea to dress up as something that Misty hated, although Gary itself was something that she hated.

Misty hit Gary multiple times with her mallet and the poor researcher couldn't do anything.

"BROCK! BROCK!" Gary yelled for his friend to pull him up again, but the ongoing Pokémon doctor didn't reply. Again, Gary shouted for him and the other members of the group looked to the Pewter city native to see that he flirted with Holly.

Somehow the bird trainer had sneaked up to Brock before distracting him intentionally or not.

"You're really doing a great job so far, Brock." Holly acknowledged, smiling at the boy who just almost melted.

Gary's torture continued until Misty was sure that the insect wouldn't do anything anymore. Walking away, Misty left the poor 'Spinarak' that hung lifeless at the tree. Unfortunately for Gary, Holly lured Brock away and the breeder released his grip on the rope, giving away Gary's last resort of hold, literally.

Crashing down onto the tree, Gary groaned and sighed.

The other ones gathered around the fallen researcher and all of them expected this result, but Gary had insisted that they would do it nevertheless. His plan to scare Misty in order for his friends to save her, so that she would be thankful for them, backfired.

Looking at the male brunette, Max started to sing away.

"Spider-Gary! Spider-Gary! Does exactly what a Spider-Gary does! Here's the Spider-Gary …"

Some of the other males joined in, but at the end it was another crashing defeat for the MLF. It proved something that the boys executed Gary's plans, because nobody had better ones, or rather stupider ones in that case.

* * *

May approached the explosion, pulling Ash with her and away from Iris. During that time she was happy that she came to Unova, because Iris was a bad influence on Ash. After Ash already traveled with Misty, you should assume that the raven-haired boy had enough from girls that put him down.

Reaching the crash side, May held on Ash's hand without noticing it.

"May? You're still squeeze my hand." Ash noted.

"Oh …." May blushed once more. "I just wanted to make sure that we don't lose each other again …." She said sheepishly, hesitating to get rid of his hand.

"Don't worry, May." Ash smiled at her.

Nevertheless, it was time for the group to inspect the scene and Ash noticed that the window of the first floor was broken like several barrels in front of it. It was still slightly surprising that such an explosion could occur within this nowhere land.

Soon, Iris and Cilan arrived, too. Keeping distance between them, Axew and Glaceon didn't waste a look at the other one, copying their trainer's behavior.

May was startled when she heard some noises from the barrels and she immediately jumped into Ash's arms who had to catch her. Ash couldn't remember that his brunette friend was so fearful, but he would give her his comfort if she needed it.

Crawling out of the trash, David cursed a bit before he spotted the group. In his arms he still held his trusty Farfetch'd while Flareon appeared from the corner and you could see that the fire Pokémon wasn't proud of that incident.

"What happened?" Ash asked curiously.

"Uh … it seems that I forgot to mention that Flareon has a gas allergy …." David scratched the back of his head, knowing that his Pokémon had some weird characteristics. It wasn't safe to have a fire Pokémon that sneezes a flash fire when it smells gas.

The group could hear the hunters upstairs and they weren't pleased with the demolition of their hideout.

"That have to be those hunters!" Iris exclaimed, catching the attention of a certain boy that wasn't pleased to see another girl.

"Holy Miltank! No, no, no …."

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That was the next chapter of Max' Birthday Wish and I hope that it wasn't the wrong decision to continue this story idea. Again, we read some events from the party and the group around Ash and Co. It seemed that May and Iris won't be friends, but everyone has to coexist sooner or later. **

**I hope that you read carefully enough to know that there will be a barbeque at Oak's lab at this evening of the day. Of course, you should know who had to prepare it, but it will be quite a change after all those theater and marquee scenes.**

**There's no Iris bashing or so, but it always works better when two or three characters don't come along very well at first.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 of Max' Birthday Wish! I really don't know why this story is more popular than Time can't heal every pain, but I would be disappointed if I don't finish the story. I'm curios about the funny scenes of the story and if you actually like them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 15: When fear turns into hate**

The sight of Iris was the last thing that David wanted to see and the girl-fearing boy crawled back into the corner of the shed, increasing the distance between him and that female individual. Ash and May knew that reaction, but May was nevertheless confused why it was so intense this time.

Iris felt insulted that that person pointed at her like as if she was some kind of monster.

"What's your problem, kid?" Iris exclaimed.

"Okay, that's enough!" David said calmly, taking some deep breaths. "I'll get that packet and then I'm gone!"

"Aren't you hurt?" Ash asked while Pikachu looked curiously to the trainer that freed him.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I couldn't get that present from Juniper for you so far." David said, sighing that he had so many setbacks as of late. Once Flareon was sure that she wouldn't sneeze anymore, she was ready again to take on those hunters.

The purple-haired girl approached the boy and she wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be ignored, especially not by someone who was so poor that he couldn't buy a shirt. Seconds before she could get to close, Farfetch'd pointed its leek at that girl and the bird knew that his trainer would thank him for that.

"Can somebody tell me what's wrong with you?" Iris shouted.

"Sorry my lady, but it's not about you today!" David countered, knowing that none of his promises included Iris at all. Nevertheless, the whole group heard that those hunters stormed down the stairs and a confrontation was inevitable.

"It's them again!" David exclaimed. "Ash …. Uh …. Cilan, right? Let's fend them off before we look upstairs for the device for Ash!"

"What's with us?" May asked confused.

"That's men's business here, therefore you should wait uh …. " David looked over his shoulder to spot a tree in the distance. " … behind that tree there, okay?"

"WHAT?" Iris shouted. "Do you think that girls can't fight?"

"You can fight as much as you want as soon as I'm not here anymore!" The brown-haired boy suggested, but the Unova girl was too proud to be rejected to the back of the fight. Unlike May, Iris couldn't stand to be treated like a defenseless girl.

"Calm down, Iris!" May tried to speak with the girl, but the tension between the two females wasn't gone. Of course, Iris ignored the Hoenn native, the dragon-girl approached the scene, and she wanted to make sure that those hunters would get what they deserved.

Seconds later, the four grown men ran out of the house and a big cloud of smoke left the building as well. Iris, Cilan, Ash and May remembered those men immediately and they knew that they had to stop them in order to make the route safer for future travelers. Farfetch'd, Flareon and Pikachu already took their battle stance while Glaceon and Axew looked on from the back.

Coughing, the three men directed their gazes towards the group of teens and this time they actually had Pokéballs with them. It seemed there should be a Pokémon fight and Ash and Cilan would choose rather a Pokémon match than a fistfight.

"Let's finish them!" David said while Cilan and Ash nodded.

Someone then tipped him onto his shoulder and the brown-haired male turned around to tell Cilan that he didn't need to be afraid of them. Unfortunately, it wasn't Cilan, but rather his female counterpart in the form of Iris.

A girl touched him onto his bare skin …

* * *

It was late afternoon and the male group of Oak's lab wiped some sweat away from their heads after they finished the marquee. It had been a rough day so far and Gary relinquished his thoughts to change the balance of power, at least for today.

"Finally!" Norman exclaimed, throwing his tools to the side.

"Don't get too excited, Norman! We still have to finish the theater stage tomorrow and we haven't even started with the fence for the Pokémon petting zoo so far." Tracey said quickly, decreasing the enthusiasm within the group.

Everyone moaned, but at least they could give their poor bodies a rest.

Like expected, Holly approached the boys and of course, she looked to Brock and the boy would do everything for her right now. It wasn't a confidence boost for the boys that one of them was in love with one of the girls. Norman technically loved Caroline, but marriage was a different topic during that week.

"That marquee looked quite good, guys. As a reward we will organize a barbeque for this evening." Holly explained, smiling at those boys.

"Those are good news." Gary said this rare sentence. "Can you inform us when you prepared everything?"

"We?" Holly said puzzled, not remembering that she said that the girls would prepare the dinner. "It wasn't my decision, but Caroline said that Norman and the other boys should set up the barbeque."

Once more, the boys had to learn the old wisdom that it wasn't good to take a woman by her words.

"It will start at seven o'clock, therefore you should start with the tables and the chairs." Holly said before she gave Brock another of her smiles. Again, the men had gotten another task from the female group and this time they should make the food for them.

"What happened to this world?" Tracey said casually.

"Didn't she say that they would prepare the dinner?" Max asked confused, not being very good with the rules of adults.

"It's another one of those things that makes girls to girls, Max." Norman kneeled next to his son, preparing to give him another wisdom of his life experience. "You have to be careful, Max. Every time a girl says 'we', she actually means 'you'."

"Is May so, too?" Max asked.

"Don't worry, Max! May's too young to think about boys and how to turn their life into a disaster. " Norman said naively, not knowing what his daughter wanted to do in Unova.

"What are we doing now?" Tracey asked.

"Preparing the barbeque of course!" Brock said happily with heart-shaped eyes, still looking how Holly entered the lab again.

Gary shook his head, but at least a barbeque was quite a men's work, therefore he could do it. Taking a few steps, Gary didn't see that creature in front of him, therefore he took another fall onto his face and the remaining members of the group couldn't suppress their laughter.

"Skitty!" The small cat-Pokémon exclaimed before it ran again towards the lab and Gary cursed under his breath, rubbing his forehead.

Nevertheless, the boys and men walked to the lab and now they had to think how the barbeque should look like. Of course, everyone was sure that Norman would grill, but there were several other things that had to be prepared.

"As long as we can do what we want, it could be quite relaxing." Gary said casually.

Gary looked to the other boys, but they didn't respond. It was weird, because they looked at Gary and the researcher knew that he had to increase the will power of the group again.

"That's our chance, guys! Finally, we can do the things like we want and the girls won't ruin everything." Gary explained.

The other males still didn't reply.

"Let's do this before someone like Misty comes to tell us how she wants it." Gary said quickly, knowing that they shouldn't waste any time.

Again, there was no response and slowly but surely, Gary got a bad feeling.

"She's behind me, right?" Gary said slowly and the other boys nodded. Turning slowly around, Gary saw the red-haired gym leader and she had Skitty within her arms. Like expected, the girl didn't look very happy and Tracey already did a cross to wish Gary luck.

"What's up?" Gary said, chuckling a bit.

"How can you dare to attack Skitty?" Misty shouted at the boy and Gary couldn't remember that he did something to the normal-type. "This innocent Pokémon ran to me after you harassed it!"

"Eh …. I didn't do anything to her! She was in front of my feet and - - -" Gary should learn that he shouldn't talk too much in front of Misty.

"You kicked her away? What kind of human are you?" Misty shouted once more, although Skitty was slightly confused and the Pokémon never said that she was kicked away. Sighing, the rest of the group couldn't feel bad for Gary anymore, because the researcher did all his mistakes on his own.

"Just wait until May's back and then she will show you what happens to someone who hurt her Pokémon!" Misty said angrily, but this time she didn't slap or punched Gary and the researcher sighed in relieve.

"Moreover, we wish that the barbeque evening gives us girls a rest after we worked all the day. Caroline said that Norman will grill, Tracey and Gary will buy the food, Max and Brock will set up the tables and chairs and Paul will …. Uh ….. Where's Paul?" Misty looked around, but she couldn't spot the Sinnoh trainer.

"I'm sorry, maiden, but Paul doesn't care about the whole thing." Gary said, crossing his arms.

"Really?!" Misty's tone changed, but not to the better. "Gary, it's your duty to convince him to help at the barbeque!"

"Why should I do that?" Gary asked naively, but some of his friends already shook their heads. It wasn't a good idea to deny that request.

"If Paul doesn't help with the barbeque, you'll be the volunteer for the theater makeup session." Misty said calmly, but somehow she liked it to treat Gary. It was weird, but she also slightly felt bad for him.

Gary couldn't say anything, but it could only get worse.

"Skitty will follow you to make sure that you don't try to cheat." Misty said before she walked back into the house. It was another strong statement from the redhead, but perhaps it was the beginning of a strange relationship between her and the researcher.

At least, she didn't say that there had to be special decorations for the barbeque.

"You need to help me!" Gary pulled on Norman's collar, but the gym leader didn't want to have anything to do with that whole situation that Gary had put himself into.

"That's your task, Gary! I have to grill!" Norman said before he freed himself from the grip of the researcher.

Looking to the other ones, Gary had to realize that he wouldn't get any help from them. Fortunately, Tracey approached the doomed boy and the Pokémon watcher put a hand onto the shoulder of Gary.

"Let's g and buy the food." Tracey suggested.

"I don't have time, Tracey! I need to find this bad boy of Paul and then force him to help!" Gary shouted, demanding that Tracey would do the shopping on his own. Unfortunately, Gary wasn't allowed to neglect one of his tasks.

Skitty coughed cutely and the Hoenn-Pokémon would make sure that the researcher would do all of his duties.

"Let's hurry them!" Gary said quickly before he dragged Tracey to the street that would lead them to the centre of Pallet town. There was only one shop within the village and it could be that it already closed, therefore Gary pleaded to Arceus that it wasn't. Skitty kept an eye on them while she followed them.

The rest of the males sighed, but at least they hadn't to fear for a makeup session.

* * *

It was just too much for David and the poor boy blacked out after he was touched by Iris. Unlike the situation with May, there wasn't any cloth between her hand and his shoulder, therefore it was the worst-case scenario. Falling to the ground, the number of David's group was reduced by one and the rest had to think about the next step.

"IRIS!" May exclaimed and she hated that girl even more after that stunt.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Iris shouted back, already starting an argument again.

Ash sighed, but they had bigger problems right now. Farfetch'd and Flareon cared for their trainer and it seemed that he would be out for quite some time.

"May, please drag him away from here! Don't worry. He's out cold, therefore it shouldn't be a problem and Iris, help Cilan and me to fight against those hunters." Ash ordered, although he felt slightly unsure that he chose Iris as battle partner right now.

May puffed up her cheeks, but she wouldn't disagree with Ash at this point. Helping Farfetch'd and Flareon to carry David out of battle range, May hoped that she would finally get the time to tell Ash the second reason for her journey to him.

It was now Ash, Cilan and Iris versus four members of the hunter gang, but it didn't matter that those hunters had the favor in the number's game. Pikachu would already fight for his trainer and Axew for Iris, therefore it was just Cilan who had to call his Pokémon.

"Pansage, let them taste our revenge." Cilan said before he released the grass-type monkey Pokémon.

Finally, the hunters had shaken off the whole dust and smoke that was glued on them after the explosion. Like expected, they sought for revenge like the group of Ash, but unlike those men, Ash had far more experience then them.

Those hunters were called Sid, Eddy, Rob and Adam, but unfortunately, there weren't the best Pokémon trainers. It was one of those reasons why they decided to become hunters in the first place.

"Let's punish them, Primeape!" Eddy shouted and released the fighting-type Pokémon.

"Machoke, let bury them with our muscles!" Sid exclaimed and released the second Pokémon of their team. It was just a coincidence that he had a Pokémon that had many similarities with him, besides that, a Machoke was perhaps smarter.

"Koffing, it's time to teach those youngsters a lesson about respect!" Rob shouted.

"Golem, let them feel our wrath!" Adam exclaimed, but Ash and his friends weren't intimidated so far. It looked like a group of Rockets and Ash knew every single weakness of the other Pokémon, therefore it shouldn't take long.

It was four-on-three, but it didn't matter.

Meanwhile, May dragged David around a corner where he should be safe. After a few seconds, she couldn't hold back and the girl ran back to Ash and the others. Deep down she wanted to prove to Ash that she wasn't weak, although she knew that he didn't think so about her.

Flareon and Farfetch'd were left behind, but the two Pokémon were good enough to take care of their trainer. It didn't take long until Farfetch'd gave Flareon and old telling off about her behavior to pop out of her Pokéball at the wrong time.

May and Glaceon ran back to the scene and she already saw that Ash's group could need an additional trainer. With Glaceon out of her ball, the brunette didn't have a problem to choose a Pokémon.

The coordinator immediately positioned herself next to Ash.

"Uh … May? Shouldn't you keep an eye on David?" Ash asked curiously.

"He has Farfetch'd and Flareon, Ash and you can't expect that I would miss the chance to take revenge on those hunters!" May explained, although she blushed slightly. There were more reasons, but there were also better situations to talk about that.

Ash nodded, although he was slightly confused.

"Don't dare to come between my Pokémon and my opponents!" Iris said with a threatening voice.

"I could say the same about your Pokémon!" May said angrily.

"We won't get anything if you two argue all the time!" Ash clarified, not being so confident anymore about the easy victory. "Arguments among the group are the last thing we need!"

May and Iris turned their heads away from each other.

"It seems that we have to seal the victory, Cilan." Ash said, but at least, he could trust the gym leader during the battle. Pansage already jumped up and down and the monkey couldn't wait to teach those men a lesson. Pikachu also made himself ready, but strangely enough, Glaceon stepped right next to him and the ice-fox seemed to be more motivated than usual.

"You don't stand a chance!" Sid exclaimed.

"We'll see!" Ash countered. "Pikachu, Quick attack on Machoke!"

The yellow rodent didn't waste one second when he ran towards the group of Pokémon.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed on Golem, but look out for Primeape as well." Cilan ordered and the green monkey approached the gang of opponents.

"Axew, use Scratch on Primeape!" Iris would help her fellow Unova native with his attack.

"Glaceon, Ice Shard towards Koffing!" May had to choose the last remaining Pokémon, but her attack frightened a certain other girl.

"Y-Y-Your …. Glaceon is an ice-type?" Iris said fearfully, not believing that she had been near an ice-type for so long. It wasn't a secret that the dragon girl had developed a fear of ice-Pokémon, but she didn't like to talk about it.

"Do you have a problem with that?" May said with an annoyed voice.

Ash and Cilan just realized that it was indeed a problem with Glaceon. During all the time, they didn't notice that May's favorite Pokémon was Iris' least favorite at the same time. It could become very chaotic for them.

"Call her back! Call her back! Call her back!" Iris repeated quickly several times, but May just sweatdropped at her behavior. She didn't have a clue that the girl was afraid of her Pokémon, but the Hoenn girl wouldn't ran away from the fight.

"Can't you just shut up?!" May said in a mix of pleading and demanding.

All their Pokémon were distracted by that argument and it should turn into a bad situation for them.

They suddenly heard how Ash's Pikachu was thrown to the ground and Ash looked for his friend. All over the ground were wooden splinters and it seemed that Machoke broke a barrel on the head of Pikachu. It was a cheap tactic, but effective.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, seeing that his yellow rodent was hit hard.

Meanwhile, Cilan's Pansage was hit hard as well when Golem attacked him with Tackle, because the grass-type couldn't fulfill his trainer's order after it was distracted as well. It was a bad setback for Cilan and Ash's Pokémon, although they were more experienced.

Glaceon's growled towards Axew, because she blamed his trainer for Pikachu's beat down. On the other hand, Axew blamed Glaceon for the whole situation and the two Pokémon didn't even care for the battle anymore.

"That's all your fault! Because of you, Pikachu was attacked!" May shouted towards Iris.

"My fault? Your Glaceon is the problem!" Iris shouted back, almost going head-to-head with the brown-haired coordinator.

The tension grew between those two females and the battle was almost over. It was time for the attack of the hunters and they could already smell the victory and after that, they would sell Ash and his friend's Pokémon.

Golem and the others prepared for their counter and Pikachu and Pansage could barely move anymore.

* * *

Tracey and Gary walked along the main street of Pallet town, heading towards the small shop within the town that should provide them with everything that they would need for a barbeque. On their heels was a cute little Pokémon that didn't lose eye contact for a single second.

"Somehow it's scary to have that thing behind us." Gary whispered into Tracey's ear.

"Calm down, Gary! If you are frighten, then those girls reached their goal. We just have to get those things for the grilling." Tracey whispered back and he was the calmer one of those two.

"It's like a video camera that follows us and when we are back, it shows those girls everything." Gary exaggerated, leading Tracey to let out a chuckle at this paranoia.

Unfortunately, Gary had more problems and the researcher had to think about a way to convince Paul to help.

"Do you have an idea how to convince Paul to attend the barbeque?" Gary asked hopefully.

"I don't know much about him, Gary. Just that he was Ash's rival in Sinnoh and that he doesn't care for anything. Ash said that he showed some emotions after he lost to him during the Sinnoh league, but there was still a lot to do." Tracey replied and he could just repeat what Ash told him during his Sinnoh and Unova journey.

That weren't good news for the researcher and Gary already feared the session with the makeup.

"We can't waste any second!" Gary again fastened up and soon the trio of Tracey, Gary and Skitty reached the Pallet town shop where they had to find the things for their dinner.

It was the typical village shop, but at least, they sold everything that someone needed for a party or a barbeque. According to Misty, Norman had to grill and that meant that the group needed charcoal and it should be enough to make food for over ten people.

In front of the shop, Gary turned around.

"I'm sorry, Skitty, but Pokémon aren't allowed within the shop!" Gary pointed to a sign at the front door and the poor normal-type had to follow the instructions.

Nevertheless, May's Pokémon waited in front of the door and she would make sure that nobody would leave the shop without her agreement. It was quite normal that Pokémon weren't allowed within shops, but this time it was useful for Gary.

Gary needed a plan or he could look like Mr. Mime in the future.

* * *

Behind the corner, Farfetch'd and Flareon still argued about the past while David was knocked out. It wouldn't be bad if he was able to help his friends but Iris actions just were that gruel. Flareon started to growl towards Farfetch'd and the bird drew a line with its leek.

According to Farfetch'd, Flareon did everything wrong, from being female to being allergic to gas, but it wasn't actually Flareon' fault that she was how she was.

Unknowing to them, another Pokémon approached them and it was quite confused about the situation. Looking at those fighting Pokémon, the small creature wanted to know where its trainer was and perhaps he had to wake up that trainer that brought May to that place.

A beam of water was shot at David's face and his two Pokémon immediately turned around to defend their trainer.

In front of them was a small, blue and white Pokémon and Farfetch'd only now realized that he hadn't seen him since the boat trip.

Oshawott finally found someone that he knew, but the small seal was more curios about the fact where that girl was that wanted to find Ash.

The water-type explained that it was wandering for the last couple of hours and he almost feared that something happened to May. Recognizing Farfetch'd and David, Oshawott was relieved that everything seemed to be alright.

Fortunately, his little aqua gun did its job and David opened his eyes again.

Before anyone could say something, they heard battle noises from not too far away.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter fifteen of Max' Birthday Wish! I think it's funny that Iris is afraid of ice-Pokémon and May's Glaceon is an ice-type. It's just perfect for the dislike between them, but let's see how it will develop. Skin-to skin contact forced David to black out and May and Iris' arguments turned the match against them.**

**Gary has to find Pau and convince him to help or he'll be the experiment for the girl's makeup show. Future isn't bright for the researcher, but perhaps Dawn can help at this point. Skitty got a job, too and the day will be over soon.**

**Announcement: **Time can't heal every pain will be on hiatus for quite some time! It seemed that it was an overkill to upload thirty chapters within two months and most readers got bored. If your favorite TV series comes every day, it'll become boring sooner or later. It seems that a hiatus helped Max' Birthday Wish to become more popular again, therefore I'll make the same with Time can't heal every pain.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It seems like difficult times for , because the overall views are on an all-time low and nothing really happened anymore. It's some kind of depressing that everything had decreased as of late, including views, favorites and responses. The whole situation isn't a confidence boost for every author and I don't feel like writing a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 16: What's next?**

The noises became louder and Oshawott, Farfetch'd and Flareon looked around the corner to see that Golem put itself onto Pikachu's back and the poor electro-type couldn't do anything. Any electro-attack was useless against the ground Pokémon and the mouse had to rely on his friend's help.

It didn't look good for Ash's group and the small seal went slowly to the group.

The brown-haired David woke finally up and the boy still shivered at the thought what happened minutes before. It was sure that he wouldn't come closer than thirty feet to Iris anymore, but he couldn't let them on their own right now.

Even he knew that Ash's group had problems, mainly due to Iris and May's arguments.

Looking around the corner, He thought that his Pokémon should be able to handle the situation on their own.

"Listen, Farfetch'd and Flareon! Go and help Ash while I get the package. It should still be in the trash can upstairs." David ordered and his two Pokémon saluted towards their trainer before they approached the group of Ash, Cilan, May and Iris.

With three Pokémon going to help, it should turn the things at the battle.

With everybody involved in the match, David could take all the time in the world to go back into the house through the back.

Farfetch'd, Flareon and Oshawott approached the match and they could still hear that Pikachu needed help. Unfortunately, they also heard the argument between the two females and it seemed that they wouldn't be friends any time soon.

Ash didn't know what he should do first.

Turning his head multiple times, the raven-haired boy felt slightly overwhelmed by the situation before a small creature ran into his legs. Almost toppling over, the Kanto trainer looked down to see who it was and he was more than surprised to see his water-type Oshawott on the ground. Of course, he heard from May that the small followed her to him, but it was nevertheless surprising that he appeared right now.

"Oshawott!" Ash exclaimed before he tried to look a bit serious at his Pokémon. "It wasn't nice from you to stalk May, but we will talk about it later. First, please help Pikachu!"

May and Iris didn't even notice the small conversation of Ash and his Pokémon.

"You're even worse than Misty! She always put Ash down, too!" May 'insulted' the purple haired girl from Unova.

"Who's Misty? Can't you stay on topic, girl! Everything was fine until you showed up!" Iris shouted back, but she still kept distance to Glaceon on the ground and the ice type made itself ready to take on Axew.

"You had been tied up until I showed up!" May clarified, knowing that she saved Iris' group in some way. It was your personal girls' argument and May and Iris wouldn't stop very soon, because both girls had to prove something in front of 'their' boys.

Meanwhile, Oshawott ran onto the battlefield before it shot an aqua gun onto Golem. Due to its weakness to water, Golem was thrown off Pikachu's back and the electro-mouse could finally get back up to its feet.

Right in time, Farfetch'd and Flareon arrived on the scene, too and with their help, Ash and Cilan had a chance to fight off those hunters. Having the favor in the numbers game. Ash's group could win without May and Iris' help.

"What's with your trainer?" Ash asked, slightly confused.

Farfetch'd again saluted and made clear that everything was alright.

"Damn it! Those are those Pokémon of that stupid guy." Sid cursed, but his group wouldn't back down from that Kindergarten.

"Let's do this!" Ash said enthusiastically, seeing hope in this one. "Oshawott, use Aqua Jet on Golem! Flareon, use uh … I hope you know Flamethrower and if you know it, shoot it on Koffing. Farfetch'd, use Peck on Primeape provided you know it. Pikachu, Iron tail on Machoke."

"Pansage, assist Pikachu and give him momentum for his Iron tail!" Cilan would help as much as he could to finish the gang of bad people on the other side of the field.

With more non-arguing Pokémon on the field, Ash had a better chance and his Oshawott immediately enveloped itself in water before it approached the rock-type Golem. Dodging the attack, Golem showed its 'speed', but the seal did a U-turn and turned around before it hit Golem from behind.

Receiving the first beat down, the hunters had to realize that their trainer skills weren't as good as they thought.

A huge light appeared, Ash turned his head to the side before he saw how Flareon released a very powerful Flamethrower towards Koffing, and the poison-type could only sweatdrop before it was hit.

It wasn't over and the fighting-type Primeape had to deal with a series of Pecks from Farfetch'd and those attacks were unusual strong for such a small Pokémon.

Now it was time for the combo of Pansage and Pikachu. Using its strength, Pansage throw Pikachu towards Machoke and the small electro-mouse turned its tail into an iron 'weapon' before it hit the human-like Pokémon right on its head.

The ability of the hunters to counter those attacks was more than bad, but it seemed that their Pokémon weren't very motivated and perhaps they didn't do their best.

The one-sided beat down came from Ash's team this time and the trainer sighed in relieve that it wasn't the feared defeat that seemed to happen at first. Nevertheless, the raven-haired boy still heard the arguing females and slowly, but surely he couldn't hear it anymore.

"Ash's the best trainer ever and he doesn't need you!" May claimed towards the Unova girl.

"He's good, but you're fangirling too much! Without me, he wouldn't have come past the first gym!" Iris shouted back, claiming some of Ash's accomplishments to herself.

May blushed and she didn't think that she was some kind of fan girl towards Ash. On the other hand, she feared that it was perhaps too obvious and she had to consider that Ash wasn't the densest boy of the world anymore.

"He doesn't need someone like you to win! Ash could always win on his own, because he believes in his abilities and Pokémon! I rather think that you prevented him to win all his badges until now, because you're such a small, stupid, ugly, ice-fearing - - -" May started with 'more obvious' insults, but she was soon interrupted by a boy who couldn't listen to this anymore.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Ash yelled, showing a rare side of him that May didn't witness very often in the past. It had to be serious when even Ash ticked off and the brown-haired girl lowered her head in shame, fearing that she ruined her chances with that stupid argument.

Even Iris was surprised to hear that, but she didn't have a crush on Ash, therefore she crossed her arms and was in a huff. She still believed that it was all May's fault and May thought the same about Iris, but at least they were quiet.

Fortunately, all Pokémon of the hunters were down and the gang of thieves didn't seem to have more with them. Perhaps they should have kept some of those Pokémon instead of selling them.

Sid, Eddy, Rob and Adam realized that they couldn't win with their Pokémon, but they couldn't attack those kids on their own either. Usually they were used to set up traps and wait until someone fell for them, but now they had a head-to-head confrontation with some good trainers.

"Crap!" They exclaimed, but they wouldn't regret anything. It was only a small setback and the group would regroup somewhere before they would continue their actions within this location. They wanted to leave quickly, but their escape was prevented by a net that was dropped onto them.

It was one of those nets that became tighter the more you fight against them.

Ash was puzzled, but he looked up to see that the brown-haired guy wasn't knocked out anymore. Obviously, he entered the house again before he dropped that net from upstairs onto the gang. It was the best idea to keep those hunters where they were and Ash sighed in relieve that it was perhaps over now.

"Did you already regroup?" Ash asked teasingly.

" …. " David's eyebrows twitched, but he wouldn't say anything that could be used against him. "It doesn't matter, Ash, but at least we stopped this group of petty criminals here. Fortunately, they had a phone and I already called the police and they will be here in half an hour."

Ash nodded at that before he turned to his Oshawott. Lifting him up from the crowd, Ash had to think what he would say right now, but in the end, he couldn't be mad with the small seal after it was one of the reasons that they had won in the end.

Cilan recalled his Pansage and he also sighed.

"What happened there, Iris?" Cilan asked.

Iris didn't respond and she still felt offended, but at least Cilan talked to her like an adult person. That was one of those reasons that she liked him more than Ash, although she could go crazy when Cilan had 'his' moments.

Ash turned to May and the brunette didn't dare to look him into his eyes. After that whole show, May was sure that her 'mentor' was more than disappointed with her.

"We'll talk later about that, okay?" Ash suggested, knowing how uncomfortable May had to feel right now.

May nodded quickly, although she feared to hear Ash's reaction to the whole scene and it was all Iris' fault after all.

Now they had to wait for the police while the group of hunters cursed while they tied themselves even more up within the net. Their Pokémon didn't even try to stand up again and perhaps they weren't very disappointed that this whole Pokémon hunting ended.

* * *

Tracey and Cilan had everything for the barbeque and the duo already went back to oak's lab. It was quite a lot that they had to carry and the researcher used his Blastoise that helped him with the utensils, not doing without his Pokémon's help.

Skitty still kept an eye on them and the normal-type hoped that they bought Pokémon food as well.

"I can't believe that the future of my good look depends on that small thing there …." Gary sighed, but Tracey raised an eyebrow at the 'good look' part.

One part of the tasks was done, but now Gary had to search for Paul. To be honest, to find him was the easy part, but to convince him to help with the barbeque would be far more difficult and Gary already thought about the possibilities.

Soon, they reached the lab again and Brock and Max already set everything up for the 'party'.

It was a lot of outdoor furniture, but it was better to have more than to less. The two boys seemed to put a lot of effort into the decoration of the scene and Gary was sure that Brock did it because of Holly, but the rock-type trainer would see the bad side of love sooner or later.

Right after Gary dropped the utensils to the ground, he heard that annoying voice again.

"Did you convince Paul to help?" Misty's voice became even more annoying when she talked about that topic.

"I had to buy the things for the barbeque first, little mermaid!" Gary said teasingly.

Misty's face reddened, but it wasn't visible whether she blushed or grew red with anger. Surprisingly, Gary didn't receive a punch or slap from the girl, but she would nevertheless remind him what would happen if he didn't find Paul in time.

"Do you want to take a photo to compare you before and after the makeup session, Gary." Misty said casually, but Gary already turned white when he heard that.

Gary was already on his way to find the Sinnoh trainer and he would force him to help.

Misty walked back into house, leaving the boys on their own in the garden. Norman already prepared the grill for this whole dinner thing, while the other boys needed to think about the other things that they would need to prepare besides the food and the chairs.

Nobody saw it, but Norman had some weird look on his face and it seemed that the gym leader planned something in advance.

* * *

Misty entered the lab again and she sweatdropped when she saw the how the other females looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked somehow innocently.

"It surprised me that you didn't slap Gary when he called you little mermaid." Dawn said casually, but she didn't find it very disappointing that the redhead stayed calm.

"Did you spy on me?" Misty exclaimed shockingly.

"Not exactly, but we have to keep an eye on the boys, therefore we saw it." Caroline said, pointing to the window that allowed them to see every action of the boys within the garden.

"It-it-it …. Uh … I wasn't in the mood and I didn't want to hurt my hand." Misty lied.

"You still have your mallet, Misty." Dawn noted.

"I found it sweet that he called her little mermaid." Someone said and most girls turned around to see that Mrs. Ketchum giggled slightly, being the only female that assumed that there was something between Misty and Gary.

It seemed that Delia knew something that even Misty didn't want to admit.

Caroline looked curiously to both sides, but she had to do something else at the time, therefore she dropped the topic for now. Holly, Dawn, Zoey, Misty, Caroline and Delia had already decided that they should be more guests at the party and they already asked each other who they knew besides the guys outside the lab.

* * *

Gary walked across the ranch, passing most of Ash's Pokémon that enjoyed the late afternoon and most of them didn't even know that their trainer would visit them in a few days. As much as Gary wanted to relax, he had to find this guy that was even more egoistic than he was.

It was a large area and the researcher couldn't even be sure if Paul was within the location or not.

Looking at the sea, Gary didn't find that guy, therefore he tried his luck at the huge clearing within the forest, but Paul was nowhere to be found. Skitty proved to have a large stamina and May's Pokémon almost glued on Gary's heels during his search.

_Stupid idiot! He makes more problems than he solves. _Gary thought, scratching the back of his head.

"Isn't that the leader of the loser front?" Someone asked.

Gary didn't even have to turn around, but in the end, Paul had found him and now he had to convince him somehow to help. It was a small chance of succeeding, but Gary would try to be polite at the beginning and perhaps it would work.

"Listen, Paul! There's a barbeque this evening and it would be great if you help us with some things." Gary asked with a normal voice.

"I'm not hungry." Paul said casually, not paying too much attention to the conversation.

"As part of the party, you have to help, Paul. It's not much and nobody will make fun of you or so." Gary tried slowly to increase the demanding tone in his voice.

"I don't care. It's your party and I don't want to be part of it." Paul responded, not changing the tone in his voice.

"I'll come to the point then! Misty forced me to convince you to help us, otherwise they'll use me for their make-up sessions." Gary said coldly, saying like it was.

"I won't solve problems that I didn't create." Paul said, shaking his head before he slowly walked away. It wasn't so that Paul was heartless right now, but he didn't feel comfortable to be between all those 'happy' people that laugh about their mistakes.

Gary crunched with his teeth, because he couldn't do anything with words so far.

"I beg you to help me." Gary pleaded, throwing his pride away for some seconds.

"It's not my intention to be involved with you. If I help you, your precious hosts wouldn't miss a chance to include me even more in your party." Paul explained, showing that he can explain why he didn't want to be part of something.

Even begging was senseless and Gary had to realize that the Sinnoh trainer only knew one language.

"I challenge you to a match! If I win, you'll help with the barbeque!" Gary exclaimed, putting everything into this last move.

"Why should I waste my time with you? As much as I heard, you quite your trainer career after you lost to Ketchum and it wouldn't prove anything to beat you." Paul said casually.

"If you win, I'll make sure that no one talks to you anymore." Gary offered.

It was a deal and perhaps it could help Paul to kill some time. Turning around, the purple-haired trainer accepted the challenge and he needed to shut Gary up anyway. It would be the first battle of two rivals of Ash, but nobody knew so far who the biggest rival of Ketchum was.

"You're really desperate, aren't you?" Paul asked, but he wouldn't deny Gary's wish anymore.

"A man does what he has to do in order to save his look." Gary said somehow weirdly.

"You could be Ketchum's brother." Paul said casually once more.

"There isn't much time until the barbeque, therefore I suggest a one-on-one match with no substitutions!" Gary said, hoping that he wouldn't miss the whole dinner.

"It doesn't matter whether it's one-on-one or six-on-six, because it won't last long anyway." Paul was very confident, but he had to be confident, otherwise he wouldn't have come to Kanto to challenge Ash to a rematch.

"I choose you Electivire!" Both shouted simultaneously.

It was interesting that both trainers chose the same Pokémon, but therefore they could see who the better trainer was. Both electro-types were as big as the other one and both of them seemed to be very strong, therefore, it was all about experience now.

Skitty ran away to find a place where it could watch the battle without being involved too much.

* * *

Finally, the police arrived and the Unova version of Officer Jenny put the gang of criminals into the back of one of those police cars. She was seemingly very happy that this notorious gang was finally caught and looked around. It was an abandoned location and the police never bothered to search it so far.

"That was a good job, kids." She said casually.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Iris and May exclaimed at the same, but they immediately turned their backs to each other.

Jenny winked several times, but she eventually turned to David.

"It was you on the phone, right? It was the right idea to call us and we're more than thankful for your help." Officer Jenny explained before she extended her hand for a handshake.

Of course, David didn't accept the handshake and he even took some steps to the back. It was confusing for the officer, but she still had Ash who she could thank.

"Is something wrong with him?" She asked.

"It's nothing personal, Officer Jenny, but he's afraid of touching girls and women." Ash explained truthfully while David blushed in embarrassment that more and more people knew about that small characteristic of him.

"Uh …. That's weird, but at least, no one of you is hurt, right?" Jenny asked, being concerned about the health of the young heroes in front of her.

"Some scratches, but nothing serious, right buddy?" Ash turned to his Pikachu and the yellow rodent gave a paw-up, although he rubbed his back.

"Do you need a ride to the next city?" The officer offered them something after they caught those hunters.

Ash thought about it, but he would rather want to walk and he needed to talk to May first anyway.

"That's not necessary, but thank you for the offer." Ash said before Officer Jenny sat onto her motorcycle again. Waving them goodbye, she drove away with the police car close behind her and Ash could see that the hunters looked at their group with a revengeful in their eyes.

Finally, everything was back to normal, besides that Ash's group had grown.

However, it could be that the group could fall apart again, but at first, the male brunette had to give Ash something that he wanted to give him the whole time. When he was upstairs, David took the package with him and finally, he could fulfill the last of his promises.

"It took some time, Ash, but here's your present from Juniper." David handed Ash the package and the raven-haired trainer tilted his head at this. The professor didn't ever mentioned something that she wanted to give him, but according to David, it should be something that he should test.

"Thanks! I'm appreciate that you brought it to me and that you escorted May to me as well." Ash said.

"That's not a problem, because I promised it her anyway. Besides that, I'm happy that you take care of her now." David said, chuckling the first time in quite some time.

"Uh … what's in that package anyway?" Ash asked, scratching his head.

"I don't have a clue, but I'm sure it will help you somehow." No one of them knew who it was, but Ash had to do something first anyway.

May and Iris still had their backs turned to each other and there should be some apologies now. Ash approached his friend before he sighed, shaking his head, because it was the first time that May ticked off like that if you don't count Harley.

Before Ash could say anything, May tried to apologize quickly to him.

"I'm sorry, Ash! I don't know what happened to me back there." May said sadly, using her puppy dog eyes to win Ash's trust back.

"I'm not angry, May, but I think that Iris deserves an apology from you." Ash explained.

"What?! She started the whole argument, Ash." May explained desperately, not wanting that Ash thought worse about her because of Iris.

"It didn't matter who started it, May. It was a senseless argument and I'm sure that you can be friends with her." Ash said, tilting his head, because he couldn't understand May's stubbornness.

"Perhaps later ….." May said, not being convinced. "We have to go back to Kanto."

Ash almost forgot that the brown-haired girl was here to travel back to Kanto with him in order to celebrate Max' tenth birthday. Moreover, he had to think about his two other friends Cilan and Iris.

"What's next?" Cilan asked, interrupting the conversation between the two friends.

"There's something that we have to talk about." Ash said, sweating a bit, because he didn't how his Unova friends would react to a small hiatus. Iris joined the group, but she made sure that she didn't look at May.

"What is it, Ash?" Iris asked.

Ash thought about an explanation, but he couldn't just tell them that they should wait until he comes back.

"It's time! I'll leave now." David said unexpectedly.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That was chapter sixteen and I hope that it was some kind of interesting. I always wanted to include a Gary versus Paul match, because it's cool to have a match between Ash's biggest rivals and that they have some similarities makes it even better. **

**To be honest, I lost 60% of my readership during the last three weeks and I don't think that this is a good sign. It's a huge setback and Time can't heal every pain is worse than everything and I don't think that there will be an update until next year. **

**Jurassic Pokémon became a flop after only two chapters, creating another setback. **

**Review if you like this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**That's chapter 17 of Max' Birthday Wish and let's see what will happen this day at the lab and in Unova, considering that Ash had to decide what's next. I'm not sure if it's the first time, but this chapter will contain a rare Paul versus Gary match with Gary's good look on the line. **

**Request: **It would be very nice if some of you read the chapters of Jurassic Pokémon! If only half of the readers of this story read it, it would be quite successful.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Let's the females decide**

"What do you mean with you'll leave?" May said, forgetting that this guy didn't belong to their group.

"I fulfilled my promises and you'll need some time alone with your friend." David explained, although he didn't reveal May's crush on Ash.

"What did you promise?" Cilan asked, effectively joining the conversation and the green-haired gym leader tried to break the ice that was between Iris, David and May at that point.

"I promised Juniper to bring Ash this device and then I somehow promised May to bring her to Ash in time." The brown-haired boy listed, missing it to tell them that he lost to May in a match at first before he make that promise.

"In time for what?" Iris interrupted them and May was again annoyed.

"I think she should tell it to you." He answered.

May looked to either side and she couldn't stand how Iris looked at her right now, therefore she intended to tell the news as uncomfortable as possible for the dragon-girl. She already looked forward to the stupid face that Iris would make when she learnt from Ash's departure from his Unova journey.

"It's quite easy, kid." May said with a mocking voice. "Ash will travel with me to Kanto in order to celebrate the birthday of my little brother; therefore you can look for someone else that you can annoy with your voice!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Iris yelled, feeling betrayed that Ash already 'agreed' to leave the group because of a birthday.

"Listen, Iris …." Ash tried to calm her down. "Max is a very good friend and it's his tenth birthday after all. I almost have half a year to collect the last two badges, therefore it doesn't make a difference if I'm away for a week or two."

"Aren't we good friends? I thought we would finish this journey before you decide what to do next!" Iris sad angrily.

"Of course!" Ash realized that he was at crossroads. "Perhaps .. Uh … you could accompany us to the party."

"NOOOOO, ASH!" May took Ash by his collar, pleading him that he wouldn't make the biggest mistake of his life. It would be a disaster if Iris was with them all the time, although May wanted to use the travel back to Kanto as chance to come closer to Ash.

"It's not that bad, May. Think about it! All our other friends could meet Iris and Cilan and that even sooner than I expected." Ash explained, being more enthusiastic than the brown-haired coordinator that still clang to his collar.

"I'm sure that they don't even want to come to Max' party!" May explained hectically, still hoping to prevent this situation.

"I wouldn't mind to visit another region." Cilan said casually. "According to Ash, it will only be for one or two weeks and it shouldn't make a difference whether we stay here or not."

"If Cilan goes, then I'll go as well." Iris said unexpectedly, choosing to rely her decision on the green-haired boy. It was somewhat of confusing that the dragon-girl voluntarily agreed to travel with May to Ash's hometown that she called his kindergarten.

May sunk down onto her knees. Although she could deny them an invitation, it would make her look bad in the eyes of Ash and the coordinator didn't want that her friend had to choose between her and his other friends.

"That's the spirit!" Ash said enthusiastically, not noticing May's sad face.

"How much time do we have to reach Ash's home region?" Cilan asked curiously, already holding his map in his hands.

"With today?" May said without much enthusiasm in her voice, still kneeling on the ground. "We need to be in Pallet town within the next four days."

Everybody had a puzzled face, because four days was rather short-termed and it could be quite difficult to reach Ash's village in time. Looking onto the map, Cilan frowned and the gym leader shook slowly his head, not believing that they could make it in time.

"Uh … to be honest, we would need three days until the next bigger city and even it doesn't have an airport …" Cilan explained with a disappointing voice.

"Then we wouldn't be there in time …" Ash said the obvious.

"Why?" May said, looking up from the ground. "I found you within three days, although I started in Petalburg."

"How did you do that?" Ash asked naively.

"I took a plane from Petalburg to Nuvema town before David took me with his boat to a small coast, not far away from here." May explained, not seeing the problem why their travel back should take more time than her travel to Ash.

"Really? That means that we just have to take David's boat back to Nuvema town." Ash said without any care in the world. "I hope that this won't fuss you, David …"

Ash turned around, but the fifth member of their group was already gone and it seemed that he didn't even waited to say goodbye to the group. It was more than bad that he was gone, because it would have been the only possibility to reach some sport with an airport or a large port.

"Where's that kid?" Iris said, visibly being annoyed.

"I guess that he couldn't wait to get away from your annoying voice, therefore he's perhaps on his way back to his boat." May said calmly, seemingly being still slightly depressed that she would have to spend several days with that stupid Unova girl.

Iris again wanted to jump at May, but Cilan held her back.

"He can't be far away." Ash said encouragingly. "Where's his boat?"

May didn't respond.

"Where's his boat, May?" Ash asked once more.

"I don't know, Ash! This whole place is new for me and I don't know anything after those hunters caught me …. " May explained desperately, not knowing how far this location was away from the spot where she fell for that trap.

"I wonder how he knows it then …." Ash wondered aloud. Nevertheless, the group had huge problems right now and sooner or later, they should think about a solution for them. Fortunately, they had a friend that knew the way from their location to the boat, but no one noticed him at first.

The small seal Oshawott pulled on Ash's jeans.

"What's up, Oshawott?" Ash asked.

"Osha Osha wott wott Oshawott!" The water-type waved with its arms, but no one knew what he was talking about. Fortunately, May tilted her head before she finally got it and perhaps she could get some extra points with Ash.

"Ash, Oshawott wasn't caught, therefore he knows the whole way from the boat to this location!" May exclaimed excitedly.

"Is that true, Oshawott? You can lead us to that coast?" Ash asked to make sure that it was the truth.

The small Unova starter did some strange moves before it swaggered into the direction where it came from while Ash, May, Cilan and Iris followed him. Again, Ash and Cilan walked between the two girls and they hoped that this whole party stuff could help them to become friends. Once more, Iris had showed that she wouldn't be intimidated and now she would travel with to Kanto.

* * *

It was electricity in the air and the two yellow and black Pokémon looked at each other, although they believed at first that they looked into a mirror. It was just a coincidence, but Paul and Gary possessed the same Pokémon with Electivire.

Skitty peeked from behind a stone and the normal-type didn't know whether Gary was allowed to battle a guest or not.

"At least, it seems that you can tell a strong Pokémon from a weak one." Paul admitted, acknowledging Gary's member of his team.

"A Pokémon is only as strong as its trainer and you'll learn it the hard way! You look at a Pokémon that beat Ash's Pikachu with ease!" Gary announced proudly.

"You're talking about strength, but what did you accomplish? Top 16 in a league before you retired?" Paul countered, again using the fact that Gary 'gave up' on his trainer career after his second lose in a major league

"A trainer doesn't have to compete in leagues to be strong! What do you think if we talk about it again after the match? I'm sure that you'll admit some things after I defeated you." Gary suggested, being confident that he knew more about the strengths of the electro Pokémon that both trainers used.

"Perhaps …" Paul said, knowing as well that actions were better than words, especially in such a situation.

Finally, the match could start and both trainers knew that electro attacks wouldn't cause much damage, reducing their possibilities to a minimum.

Gary's eyebrow twitched, but he would fight until the last in order to escape from the horror that the girl's wanted to put him into.

"Electivire, use Brick Break!" Gary ordered and his yellow Pokémon started to sprint towards his fellow Pokémon. An attack of type fighting should make enough damage to put Paul's Pokémon back into his ball, but perhaps, Gary shouldn't underestimate the Sinnoh trainer. Some trainers said that Paul's battle with Ash was the best of the whole league, although it was Tobias who ultimately won it.

"Electivire, use thunder on the battlefield!" Paul motioned to his Pokémon to create some offense with an electro attack.

It was a move straight out of Paul's match with Ash and his electro-type rammed its tails into the ground before creating some sort of earthquake.

The ground started to shake and soon several rock pieces shot towards Gary's Pokémon.

"I admit that this is a good way to use thunder, but it's senseless against Protect!" Gary said and his Pokémon knew what it had to do.

Stopping its Brick Break, Gary's Electivire put its hands in front of it and create a shield that blocked all the rocks that were shot at it. After the first two attacks, it was still a draw and something had to happen if someone wanted to end the match quick.

"Let's see how much your Pokémon can take! Electivire, use screech and follow it up with a low kick!" Paul knew what he did and his strong Pokémon used the non-damaging attack to reduce the defense of the opponent before it was time to go into close combat.

Nevertheless, Gary wasn't helpless and the researcher knew how he could use Paul's arrogance against him.

"Don't move!" Gary ordered, waiting for the right moment.

The two Pokémon were always at the same place and Paul's Pokémon already jumped towards his foe to execute the kick.

"Dodge!" Gary ordered.

The researcher's Electivire now rammed its two tails into the ground and used them as a leverage to flip over Paul's Pokémon and landing behind it. It happened fast and now it was time for a counter attacks that shouldn't miss.

"Swift!" Gary added quickly.

The attack with high accuracy was shot towards the electro Pokémon, but Paul was too experienced to fall for that trick.

"Fend them off with discharge!" Paul said calmly, not being intimidated.

Paul's Pokémon released a big amount of electricity around its body that protected him against the stars, although it stood with its back to Gary's Pokémon. It wasn't always necessary to use Protect and the battle went on.

It seemed that the battle would take some time, but Gary noticed that the sun slowly started to set and the researcher didn't have much time left to convince Paul to help them. To be honest, Gary had fun and a full six-on-six battle against Paul would be quite challenging, but as of now, the researcher needed to pick up the win as fast as possible.

"Electivire, use a low kick and follow it up by wrapping your tails around Electivire!" Gary ordered.

Again, Gary's Pokémon kicked towards Paul's Pokémon, but the foe could dodge the attack, however, the capture-attack came rather fast and Gary caught Paul's Electivire's one. It was like Paul's battle with Ash's Infernape at the Unova league, but unlike the fire-type, electro attacks wouldn't harm Paul's Pokémon very much.

"Throw him into the air!" Gary ordered, preparing the last part of the match.

Soon Paul's Electivire flew into the air, but Paul wouldn't be called Paul if he wasn't able to find a way to use that for his advantage.

"Wait for your chance and use Brick Break!" Gary shouted, but Paul smirked when he heard that.

Paul's Electivire dove down to earth, both Pokémon would collide soon, and it seemed that the end of the match was near.

"Giga Impact!" Paul said calmly, intending to use the additional speed from the air to knock out Gary's Pokémon. It was very popular to use the tactic to end a match, but Gary's Electivire was trained very well and it should take more than that to finish it.

Both attacks collided and a mediocre explosion occurred that was followed up by a lot of dust. It took some time until both trainers could see what happened and more important, who won. In the middle of the field was a rather big crater, but both Electivires stood at the other end of it.

It was difficult to tell which Pokémon was more exhausted, but it was clear that both of them had taken some serious damage.

"It didn't work like you wanted it to do, right?" Paul said, smirking.

"It didn't matter, because my next attack will finish it anyway!" Gary announced proudly.

Their glares became more intense and the match heated up, although it became colder with the second. Both trainers prepared their next orders and in a matter of seconds, they would know who would be the winner.

"Electivire!" Both shouted once more.

"STOP!" Someone yelled.

Both trainers almost fell over, because their heated match-up was interrupted rather unexpected and both males looked who dared to stop their 'epic' encounter. Paul didn't like it when he was cheated out of a victory and the Sinnoh native glared to that person that stood at the side of the field.

"Uh … Dawn …" Gary looked with disbelieve in his eyes to the blue-haired girl.

"Instead of battling each other, you two should use your energy to help the others with the preparations!" Dawn said with a demanding voice. It wasn't in her interest that the grandson of the famous professor Oak and the Sinnoh trainer Paul fought in this week.

"Who cares?" Paul shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets. "I would have won anyway."

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and Gary hoped that Dawn would defend him against Misty, because she saw that he tried to 'force' Paul to help them.

After a few seconds, the purple-haired trainer started to walk away again and Gary couldn't believe that the trainer was so stubborn. It wasn't that difficult to help for a few minutes, was it?

Gary wanted to shout something, but Dawn outmatched him.

"Paul, the barbeque will be soon. It would be nice if you help with a few things." Dawn said sweetly.

"Sorry, but I don't want to." Paul waved her off, leaving into the direction of the forest.

Gary's mood sank when he heard that and he pleaded to Arceus that there was a way to avoid the punishment that Misty told him. Unfortunately, Gary couldn't rely on the help of his other male friends and it was rather unfair towards the researcher that he was the centre of attention of the females.

"Paul, I wouldn't be happy if I have to tell the others about your secret." Dawn said casually.

"You can't threat me with such senseless things. There's nothing that you could possible know about me." Paul countered, ignoring Dawn's evil grin.

"I think that your brother Reggie would disagree with you." Dawn replied calmly.

Suddenly Paul turned around and the Sinnoh trainer looked rather uncomfortable that the girl mentioned his brother. Reggie was perhaps the only person on the world that knew more about him than anybody else.

"You lie!" Paul said.

"Walk away and you'll see it. It could be a very embarrassing day tomorrow for you." Dawn said, shrugging.

"You wouldn't dare!" Paul tried to intimidate the girl, but Dawn could handle those antics pretty well.

"It won't kill you to do something for others for once." Dawn said, tilting her head.

"Fine, but I won't sit with you at the same table and laugh about your jokes." Paul demanded and the blue-haired girl expected that she wouldn't get the full packet so early. At least, Paul 'agreed' to help with some things, but he made sure that he didn't like it.

The Sinnoh trainer then walked towards the lab again, although he wondered what Reggie told Dawn about him.

"Thank you …" Gary thanked Dawn and the researcher sighed that it wasn't the last day for him.

"For what?" Dawn asked naively, not knowing about Misty's demands towards the researcher. "Moreover, you shouldn't start some sorts of arguments with Paul, because I'm sure that you two have more in common than you would admit at first."

With that, the group of Gary, Dawn and Skitty walked back to the lab as well, wanting to see if Paul did what he should.

* * *

At first, Ash's group followed the way that they would have taken if they weren't caught and the small Oshawott leaded the team towards the east. It was a quick walk and Ash knew that they had to catch up with David if they wanted to ask hi to take them back to Nuvema town.

Of course, it would be boring if nobody said anything.

"Could you tell us something about you, May?" Cilan said casually, wanting to know the girl better that seemed to have a lot of similarities with Ash.

"Oh … I'm May Maple and I live in Petalburg town, Hoenn region …" May started, but just the mention of her surname lead to further questions.

"Maple? Are you related somehow with Norman Maple?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Oh … he's my dad .." May answered unsurely.

"Wow … that's really something .." Cilan commented. "You're a real celebrity then, right?"

Iris turned her head away and she didn't like it that her fellow Unova native was so amazed with that brunette. It didn't matter to her that May had a famous father, because Iris' grandfather was a way more famous than anyone else, at least in her opinion.

"I don't want that I'm just known as the daughter of a gym leader …" May clarified.

"You don't have to worry about that, May." Ash said , smiling. "It's obvious that everybody thinks about your accomplishments first when he sees you."

"Thank you, Ash." May said truthfully.

"I knew that she's just the little kid of her daddy." Iris said without a reason.

May hated those comments more and more and she couldn't believe that Ash 'replaced' her and Dawn with such an idiot.

"Uh .. Perhaps we should swift the introductions to a later date …" Ash suggested, because the last what they needed would be another argument between Iris and May that would delay their chase for the boy that could be leave this location very soon.

Again, Iris and May turned away from each other and the two girls wouldn't say anything to the other one.

"Oshawott, is it a long way until we reach the coast?" Ash asked out of the blue.

The small seal swaggered across the way before he shook his head and slowly but surely May remembered this place as well. Under normal circumstances, it shouldn't take them long to reach that place and hopefully, they would catch up with David as well.

Leaving the way and entering the forest, the group should be quite near the position they wanted to see.

Suddenly, they heard a conversation that came seemingly from the coast and it sounded as if two individuals argued with each other. It didn't matter though, the group fastened up to arrive at the coast with its beach, and May could almost throw up when she saw Harley again.

"NO!" May whined.

"Uh .. Isn't that Harley, May? What's he doing here?" Ash said naively.

"He annoys me, Ash." May answered.

The argument between David and Harley seemed to be rather one-sided and like usual, Harley was the one who exaggerated things. It was annoying and May originally hoped that she wouldn't have to see him again.

"Is that another one of your friends?" Cilan asked.

"NO!" May exclaimed, not wanting that someone in the world thought that she would be a friend of that idiot called Harley.

Nevertheless, Ash had to approach those two and the raven-haired boy knew how Harley could be at times. Hopefully, he could convince David to take them with him and he knew that this was actually the only way to make it to Max' party in time.

"Hey!" Ash greeted him.

David was slightly surprised that he saw Ash so soon again and he noticed that the Kanto trainer still hadn't opened the packet that he brought to him. It didn't matter, because it was Ash's decision what he would do with it anyway.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon again." David said truthfully.

"Isn't this Ashy-boy?" Harley said, smiling that May's mentor was here as well.

"It's good to see you, too, Harley, I guess …." Ash replied.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I don't have much time to talk." David said, spotting a new shirt that he had obviously from his ship. Of course, nobody had time to talk with Harley and it wasn't a secret that the boy wanted to be away from him.

"Did you two argued about something?" Ash asked naively.

"You won't believe it, Ash-y boy!" Harley said, approaching the raven-haired trainer as if he wanted his support against David. "I asked him politely to take me back to Nuvema town and I even offered him some of my cookies. That's was very polite of me, wasn't it? However, he said that my cookies weren't half-bad! Can you believe that?"

Ash sweatdropped, because it wasn't the first time that Harley became upset about his cookies.

Moreover, May giggled, because she couldn't get enough of embarrassing moments for Harley.

However, Cilan and Iris didn't get anything and the duo wondered if all people from Hoenn or Kanto were like that. It wasn't easy to tell what would happen next, but they should quickly get their ticket back to Unova town.

Ash ignored Harley and the raven-haired boy wanted to go straight ahead and ask what he wanted to ask.

"David, we need to get to Pallet town as quickly as possible, therefore we have to ask you take us with you to Nuvema town again." Ash said hopefully.

"HEY!" Harley exclaimed. "You won't take my seat on that ship! I was here first!"

"I don't want to be rude, Ash, but I guess, that you intend to take the other ones of your group with you and I really don't want to have your two girls with me again." David replied, feeling bad, but he already did enough for the group.

It was the old problem again and only one person knew how it could be solved.

"I challenge you to a match!" May exclaimed.

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter seventeen and I can already tell you that the way back to pallet town won't be so easy like the way to Ash. It seemed that there'll e another match between May and David and it has to be seen if it is going to be 2-0 for May.**

**I have some ideas for the travel from Nuvema town to Kanto, hehe …**

**I uploaded that chapter, because of boredom. Nevertheless, it's still a busy time and I don't expect that a lot of readers will read this chapter. It bothers me that Time can't heal every pain didn't get any new reviews since I put it onto hiatus. **

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's time for chapter eighteen of Max' Birthday Wish and slowly but surely, it should become interesting at the two locations. In the last chapter, I revealed that they still have four days until Max' Birthday, but you shouldn't take it for sure that Ash's group would return without smaller problems. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Request: **It would be great if you read Jurassic Pokémon, because it's mainly because of that story that I'm more or less upset about my whole author career.

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 18: What did I do to deserve that?**

The brown-haired coordinator from Hoenn pointed at the 'captain' of the ship, effectively challenging him to a rematch, although she already won the first encounter between them. Nevertheless, it was her hope to get the same reward as she got the first time.

"Do you really believe that I would fall for the same trick twice?" David responded, shaking his head.

"Uh … perhaps." May didn't know what she should reply, because she put everything in that attempt.

The other members didn't know what they were talking about, but it seemed that May would lose this conversation.

"I'm sorry, but I think that I helped you enough." David said sternly before turning around.

Ash didn't want to give up and the raven-haired boy wanted to try his luck, but suddenly May started a conversation with Cilan.

"Uh … Cilan?! Do you know how to drive such a ship?" May asked innocently, not revealing what she had in mind. Nevertheless, her facial expression revealed that she had something on her mind that wasn't fair or very polite.

"It seemed to be one of those automatic ships that doesn't need a lot of knowledge to drive, I guess. Is there a special reason why you ask?" Cilan replied, not knowing why it was important.

"Oh … I think that I just found a way how we will reach Nuvema town in time …" May said sweetly, therefore confusing the other members of her group. Like always, Harley didn't get anything and the cactus-man didn't think that May would have more luck than he.

"What do you have in mind, May?" Ash asked naively, tilting his head and Pikachu on his shoulder looked puzzled as well. It wasn't easy to ignore the determination in May's eyes and it was clear that the brown-haired coordinator would do everything to bring Ash to Max' party.

"Nothing special …" May lied.

The girl then walked to the coast, passing Harley who only waited for her to fail. It would be a satisfying moment for him, because it was May's fault that he was here at all.

It happened very fast and May turned David around before she hugged him tightly. It didn't take one second before the boy passed out and now there was an unconscious captain within her arms, but that was part of her plan anyway. One again, May used the boy's fear to her advantage, but in her opinion it was necessary to achieve her goals.

"Ash, could you help me to bring him onto the boat?" May asked quickly, being not the strongest of the group.

"Uh … May, do you intend to hijack the ship?" Ash asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't intend, Ash! I do it!" May clarified. "Don't look and help me!"

Ash hesitated, but eventually he helped her to drag this boy onto the ship while Cilan, Iris and Harley didn't know what they should think about this situation. Unfortunately, it was time for the first meeting of Harley and Iris and it shouldn't be very amusing.

"Who are you by the way?" Iris asked.

"Me?" Harley pointed to himself. "It surprises me that you don't know me, but be honored to meet the one and only Harley! I'm the Top coordinator from the Hoenn region!"

"Do you compete at those childish contests, too?" Iris asked, putting her hands on her hips like as if she was telling Ash again that he was just a kid.

"Childish? It seems that you don't know what contest are, because coordinators are celebrities … uh .. with the exception of May of course!" Harley responded, posing like a national hero in front of the two Unova trainers who just sweatdropped.

"Do you celebrate Halloween?" Iris asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Harley replied sternly.

"I just don't get it why you wear a cactus costume on a day like today. It looks very childish and you should consider to cut your hair as well." Iris explained, believing that everything was true what she said.

"What's your problem, kid!" Harley exclaimed, hitting a wounded point of Iris.

"I'm not a kid! You're a kid!" Iris countered and now it seemed that the argument between May and Iris were secondary after all. The two purple-haired trainers insulted each other and the poor Cilan couldn't do anything to stop this whole scene.

Meanwhile Ash and May were on the ship were they laid David on a bench before they wanted to call for the other ones of their group. To be honest, it was only Ash who wanted to call them, because May wouldn't have a problem to leave right away without them.

"Cilan! Iris! We want to leave!" Ash shouted, but he couldn't ignore the argument between the two purple-haired individuals.

The green-haired gym leader heard Ash and he needed to get Iris away from the coordinator. According to Ash and May, they shouldn't waste a single second and knowing Iris, she wouldn't stop until she had her point straight.

"Come on, Iris!" Cilan grabbed Iris' wrist and pulled her to the ship while Harley felt like the winner in this debate.

"Let me go!" Iris exclaimed. "I'll show him who the kid is!"

It took some agility, but Cilan finally put Iris onto the ship and now they could leave, at least they hoped so. Although he started the argument, Harley wouldn't be left somewhere in nowhere and the cactus-guy already jumped onto the ship.

"HEY!" May shouted. "We didn't allow you to come onto the boat!"

"What do you expect, sweetheart? It's your fault that I'm here anyway." Harley countered.

"What I expect? What about that you live with the other plants here, because you're a cactus after all!" May suggested, not intending to be funny at all.

"May, I know that you don't like it, but we should take him with us." Ash said, shocking everyone, even Harley. "It could take you several hours before you get him off the boat and I don't think that we can risk to lose so much time."

"You can't be serious, Ash!" May turned around and looked to the boy.

"I know that he can be a jerk …." Ash started.

"HEY!" Harley bugged in.

" … but we wouldn't be better than him if we leave him in a place that he doesn't know at all." Ash finished his statement and May had to admit that he had a point. The last thing that May wanted was to be like Harley, therefore she decided to stop her arguments with him, at least for the time being.

"You're right, Ash …" May admitted. "Okay Harley, you can come with us, but after Nuvema town, we'll go separate ways again."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Harley said casually, ignoring the rest of the group completely.

It was settled, but now the group had to take course towards Nuvema town and Cilan had to figure out how he could drive this boat at all. It would only take a small water gun from Oshawott to wake David up again, but Ash and May would wait until they were on the water again.

The green-haired Unova native inspected the steering wheel and soon, he knew what they have to get first.

"Without the ignition key, we won't come far." Cilan announced, looking down to his friends.

"I'm sure that David has it …" May said.

Before anyone could say something else, Iris looked through the pockets of the boy without seeing a problem with that. After a minute, she lost her patience and ripped his shirt off before looking through it. Once again, there was nothing and the girl took the trousers off before looking through them. Eventually, she found the keys and the girl then threw them to Cilan, although the boy was slightly confused why Iris almost took all the clothes from David.

The group looked at the Unova girl.

"What?" Iris asked with an annoying voice.

"Uh … nothing." Ash said, being the first who handled that scene.

It became even weirder when Harley tied that boy up as if he was some sort of prisoner.

"Harley, that's not necessary!" Ash explained. "We don't have to tie him up, because he isn't our enemy!"

"It's better so!" Harley replied. "Last time, he wanted to throw me overboard and now I finally get my revenge on him. It will teach him that he challenged the almighty Harley."

May facepalmed, but she couldn't waste her time with an argument about Harley.

Nevertheless, Cilan started the engine and now the group could leave this location. Fortunately, the ship had a navigation system; therefore, it wasn't a huge problem to find the way to Nuvema town. It was perhaps unexpected, but Ash was nevertheless thankful that May found him. Max' tenth birthday was something special and it would be a disaster when he couldn't congratulate Max on time.

May sighed in relive that she found a way to fulfill Max' wish, but she knew that there were still a lot of things that could go wrong on her travel back to Pallet town.

* * *

The afternoon had passed and it was early evening in Pallet town. A warm summer breeze made this day even more comfortable and the ranch of professor Oak seemed to be more idyllic than anything else in this region. More or less, the Pokémon on the ranch found their way towards the backyard of the lab and only now, they realized that they had guests.

At least the boys and men at the lab prepared everything for the barbeque and it shouldn't take much time until it would start.

Max put some plates onto the table when something poke him into his leg.

"Ouch …." Max almost dropped a plate, but luckily, Tracey caught it before it could break into splinters.

"What the …" Max turned around to see who or what attacked him, but there was nothing in front of him, at least not at the same height as him. Various noises were audible and the small Maple looked down to his feet where he spotted an all too familiar Pokémon.

"Corphish!" Max exclaimed before he lifted the small water Pokémon from the ground. It was nice to see a Pokémon that traveled with him and Ash's group through Hoenn and the soon-to-be-trainer always liked this particular Pokémon of Ash the most.

"Cor Cor Phish" the small red Pokémon shouted, welcoming his old friend to the ranch.

"It's Corphish!" Tracey acknowledged. "I already wondered where all the Pokémon are, but luckily, they finally acknowledged your presence here."

"Dad, do we have some Pokémon food for the barbeque?" Max asked his father with a lot of hope in his voice.

"We have some food for them, but I only take our Pokémon into account, therefore it could be a problem with the other ones." Norman replied, pointing to two sacks with Pokémon food that should be enough for Norman, Gary, Tracey and Brock's Pokémon.

Suddenly, Norman stood in a shadow and the gym leader wondered if it was night already. However, the shadow didn't envelope the other males and it seemed to have the form of a mountain, therefore it was unlikely that it was just a cloud.

The other members chuckled, but it was nevertheless, a problem that they didn't take into account.

Two hands immediately took the Pokémon food before it was placed back to its position, however, the sacks were empty now.

"What? Who dares to mess with Norman!" Norman exclaimed before he turned around to face a large Pokémon in the form of Snorlax.

Suddenly it wasn't easy to tell the thief the truth anymore and Mr. Maple sweatdropped.

"That was all the food for the Pokémon!" Norma whined, knowing what will happen when not everything was in place for the barbeque that would start in fifteen minutes.

Snorlax couldn't care less and the huge Pokémon yawned before it fell backwards onto a table.

"That was the table for the decorations!" Norman ticked off, but Snorlax already snored.

"Don't worry, dad! I'll just go to the Pokémon supermarket and buy some new food for them." Max suggested and the smaller boy knew how important it was for his father to have everything right for once.

Max immediately left the ranch, but Corphish followed him. It was dangerous to leave the ranch without having a Pokémon with him that could protect him if needed. At least, the boy showed his willpower to help the MLF and it was almost everything ready for the dinner aka barbeque.

Brock put some pillow onto a chair and Tracey wondered why.

"What's that for, Brock?" Tracey asked curiously.

"You can't expect that Holly would sit on such a hard chair." Brock explained, showing that he cared for one particular woman rather much.

It was the old problem, but nobody could talk about it when Paul arrived on the scene. The purple-haired trainer looked rather annoyed at the scene and the rest of the men wondered what he wanted to do here. According to him, Paul didn't want to be included in things that belonged to the party. On the other hand, Gary was forced to force Paul to help, but Brock didn't believe that Paul would listen to Gary.

"Do you want to help?" Norman asked casually.

Paul just shrugged, not denying some help.

"Okay, could you fill the cups with some of the fruit juice?" Norman offered, hoping that this wasn't too much for that boy. Surprisingly, Paul didn't complain and the boy took the bottle while keeping one hand in his pocket before he started to fill the cups.

"Did Gary convince you?" Brock asked.

"Do you want that I go again?" Paul threatened, looking dangerously over his shoulder towards the ongoing doctor. It was normal that the Sinnoh trainer didn't want to talk about that, although it wasn't Gary who 'convinced' him.

"Still eight minutes." Brock announced, looking onto his watch.

"Let's hope that Max will come back in time." Norman pleaded.

Although it wasn't time for the barbeque, Zoey left the labor and looked around to see what the boys had done so far. Originally, she thought that all men would just lay on the couch for the entire time while the girls would have to prepare anything. It was a joyful surprise to see that she was wrong.

"You did an excellent work so far." Zoey admitted, but immediately several heads of the boys shot up.

"What did you say?" Tracey asked with disbelieve in his voice.

"Uh … I said that you did an excellent job so far." Zoey didn't think that it was difficult to understand her pronunciation.

Immediately, Tracey, Brock and Norman created a circle to talk about this miracle.

"Did you hear that?" Norman whispered. "It seems that this Zoey isn't like the other girls, although I have to admit that she looks more like a boy than a girl anyway."

"Perhaps she's the way out of this debacle." Tracey said.

"What are you talking about?" Brock bugged in.

"Why do you think we created this circle?" Norman asked rhetorically.

"I thought we would talk about Holly …" Brock answered unsurely.

The conversation went back and forth, but the confused Zoey just shook her head at this scene. Nevertheless, she kept an eye on Paul and the boy didn't like it at all that the redhead ogled him like that, although he knew that she didn't like him at all.

"Boys …. Weird ….." Zoey said quietly before she walked back into the lab.

After a few moments, Gary and Dawn reappeared as well on the scene. Of course, Skitty was close behind and the Pokémon was amazed when she saw that Paul 'helped' with the preparations. Unfortunately, the normal-type had a problem, because it was actually Dawn and not Gary who convinced Paul to help. It was in Skitty's paws what would happen to Gary and May's Pokémon weighed in the advantages and disadvantages of the situation.

"What's that?" Dawn pointed at the 'thing' that laid at the same place as their decoration table.

Brock, Tracey and Norman immediately stopped their circle and the trio turned pale when they saw that the girl saw the 'accident'.

"That's … uh … Snorlax!" Tracey said truthfully. "he voluntarily helps us with some preparations."

"That's great, but where did you place the table with the decorations that we were working on since yesterday." Dawn asked curiously.

No one could or would give her the answer to that, because how could you tell a girl that everything, what she did was under a thousand-pound Pokémon. An awkward silence enveloped the group that was occasionally interrupted by a snore from the black and white cat.

"Uh … we placed it into a storeroom until the barbeque is over …" Norman had to come up with some sort of excuse for the missing decoration. "It would be a shame when it would be damage or polluted during the barbeque, right?"

"That's nice." Dawn said, smiling.

"Norman, the decoration isn't in the storeroom." Brock whispered to Norman.

"So what? Do you want that she knows that Snorlax destroyed everything they were working on? Of course, it's Snorlax' fault, but in the end, they will blame us anyway." Norman whispered back, clarifying that it wasn't a good idea to tell the girl the truth.

Tracey and Brock understand, but was there actually a chance that not everything was crushed.

**Beep Beep Beep**

The alarm of Brock's watch was on and the researcher put it out immediately. It was time for the barbeque and Max wasn't here yet, making it a rather uncomfortable situation for the rest of the group.

Could it become even worse for the boys?

* * *

It had been an eventful day, but every day had to come to an end. Like the day before, the sun started to set and the ship of the group drove into the sunset. It was a beautiful sight, but the atmosphere was everything, but great.

On top of everything, Harley and Oshawott had another argument and the small seal didn't like that guy at all. It was always a mystery why Oshawott was so different to Ash, because the small water-type wasn't dense when it came to love.

Cilan turned out to be a very good captain and Iris was more than amazed, because it was so mature from him to be able to do it.

"What do you think about it?" Iris asked Cilan, standing right next to him.

"Do you mean this whole birthday thing?" Cilan responded before he received a nod from the girl with the purple hair. "It was unexpected, but we knew what we got our selves into when we decided to join Ash on his journey. This here is just part of that journey."

"I assume that you're right." Iris admitted. "I know the whole time that Ash's a kid and a birthday is something special for him."

"Nevertheless, we shouldn't leave him on his own." Cilan explained, almost dancing. "What will he do if Cilan the traveler isn't with him anymore?"

Again, Cilan had one of his phases where he told everyone about his skills, although it was true that the gym leader knew much about almost everything. Nevertheless, it was needless to say that Iris was slightly annoyed by that.

"Alright Cilan!" Iris said, suppressing the urge to slap Cilan on the back of his head.

The two Unova natives stood at the steering wheel, Harley had his problems with Oshawott, David was still knocked out and that only left Ash and May at the back of the ship. Under other circumstances, it would be very romantic, but May was still very unsure about Ash's feelings towards her.

"It seems that we finally have more time to catch up, May." Ash noted.

"Yeah …" May answered unsurely.

"What have you been doing after the Jotho Grand Festival?" Ash asked casually, wanting to know something about the progress of his 'student'.

"To be honest, uh … nothing special … after I lost to Solidad again, I needed some sort of vacation at home." May replied, feeling bad that she did nothing after her last journey.

"I guess that everyone needs a vacation sooner or later …" Ash said softly. "Don't be sad that you lost to Solidad, May. It was just your third Grand Festival and I lost my fourth league in a row." Ash added with a chuckle.

"You have to admit that you weren't that bad there, Ash." May demanded.

"Uh .. Did you watch it?" Ash asked puzzled.

"Why should I miss the most important tournament of the year of my best friend?" May asked rhetorically. "You were impressive and you even defeated Dakrai and Latios of your opponent, although the finalist in the next round couldn't even defeat Dakrai. In my opinion, you're the runner-up of that league."

"Stop, May!" Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. "You make me feel embarrassed."

"That's sweet, Ash." May said, adding one more reason for Ash to feel embarrassed. "Do you still have this?"

Out of the blue, May pulled her half of the Terracotta ribbon out of her pocket, showing it to Ash.

Without a respond, Ash pulled out his half before creating a whole with May's half. It still looked like the day when they first won it and nobody could take this experience away from them.

"The good old times, huh?" Ash said.

"I miss them." May added without thinking. "Uh … I mean that they influenced me more than my recent journey."

"It was a great time and I can't wait to see Max again. I can still remember how he always talked about his start of his journey and now it will finally be reality for him." Ash said, looking into the sky.

Not only the light became less and the temperature fell slightly.

May, who only wore her belly-free top and blue skirt, started to freeze, leading Ash to wrap an arm around her. Of course, it was just a nice gesture from the raven-haired boy, but May wanted to believe that there was maybe something more behind it.

"That's so kind of you, Ash." May said, loving every second of it.

"That's the least what I can do for you, after you put all that effort into your journey to me. However, I'm sure that you would have been the only one who would do this for her brother." Ash responded, caressing May's arm.

May didn't respond, although she would love to tell him that it wasn't just for her brother.

The gently wind that touched their skins and the quiet noises of the waves that hit the ship made this moment even more special and May knew that it was the right decision to do this travel. All the time, she doubt her chances, but now she was happy.

Ash just thought about everything and the raven-haired trainer took a deep breath.

Suddenly, he remembered something and perhaps it was the right time to reveal the secret.

"Hey May, do you want to see what is in Juniper's package?"

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter 18 and I'm not sure whether it was bad or worse. It wasn't very creative of me to use the ship for their travel, but I needed to be logical with that one. In the next chapter, we'll have the barbeque and the revelation what is in this package. **

**Request: **I know that some readers can't read new chapters in time, therefore it would be more than nice if you review older chapters, although they aren't the newest! Perhaps, this could cheer me up after all the setbacks.

**Like I said, the journey from Nuvema town to Kanto won't be so easy and there are some events that will make the story hopefully good. Of course, I need some time to develop some shippings at the lab. **

**Poll: **Should I include a TraceyxZoey shipping? (I know that this is more than unpopular, but it would be possible, at least for this story.)

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's more or less time for chapter nineteen of this story and it seems that it will be longer than I expected at first. At least, Ash's group is finally on its way back and an eventful day at the lab will be over soon, too. Is it just a coincidence that Ash travels with two trainers that have the hair colors of May's biggest rivals?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 19: It would be boring if there weren't any problems**

May was slightly upset that Ash destroyed this romantic moment with this package statement, but she tried to see the positive side of it. At least, she could gather new experiences with Ash and it didn't matter whether they were small or huge.

"Okay, Ash. I'm curios why professor Juniper sent David through half the region to bring it to you anyway." May said, covering her disappointment with curiosity.

Ash nodded and put the gift onto his lab. It wasn't very large, being only four inches wide and tall. Most likely, it should be some new modification for a Poketch or another device that Juniper needed to study Pokémon with the help of Ash.

Opening the small carton, Ash suddenly heard how his Oshawott had another heated argument with Harley.

Ash wanted to end this, but May held him back.

"It's okay, Ash! I'm sure that both of them could need something like that and besides, as long as they don't annoy us, I'm fine with the situation." May explained, not wanting to lose Ash to Harley's overreaction towards a small water Pokémon.

Once more, Ash nodded and tried to open that package before something else caught his attention.

"I don't believe it! …."

Ash turned to the side to see that their 'prisoner' had woken up. It seemed that someone needed to explain to someone what happened. One more, the opening of the package had to wait and the raven-haired boy looked to May to get some help from her.

"How can you dare to steal my ship? I didn't demand much gratitude from you, but this is ridiculous!" David complaint, but soon he had to realize that he was tied up. Moreover, his clothes were still spread on the floor.

"Come on!" May bugged in. "It was necessary and you can be happy that we don't use your boat to travel to Kanto all the way."

"Good luck with that! This ship isn't created for a travel across the ocean." David countered.

"It's your fault anyway, because we asked you politely to bring us to Nuvema town." May said, shrugging.

"I guess that you still didn't tell Ash why you are here, right?" David said casually, knowing that he had a point.

"Uh … actually she did." Ash said naively. "That's the reason we are traveling to Kanto anyway. No way that I would miss Max' birthday."

"I knew it! She didn't tell you about the other reason and that she lo- - - ….."

Before the brunette could say anything, May was already there and the coordinator knew why that boy stopped to talk. It was almost a threat and May couldn't risk that Ash heard that confession from someone else than her.

"I swear! If you tell him about this, I'll put you in a bag and send you to professor Oak's lab! That doesn't sound so bad, but at the moment there are more girls and woman than you would expect at first!" May whispered with a strange calm voice.

" …. " It was obvious that this would be a nightmare for the captain.

"I see we understand each other." May said with a satisfied voice before she turned back to Ash.

"What was that about?" Ash asked puzzled.

"Nothing important, but I made sure that we won't be interrupted again. Let's look what's in that package, Ash." May immediately changed the topic, but Ash wasn't that kind of person who would ask further questions.

Finally, the trainer opened the box before he looked into its inside.

" Uh …." Ash gasped when he saw that.

* * *

It was audible that multiple individuals walked to the outside of the lab and soon, multiple women and men were in the large backyard of Oak's modest home. At first glance, it looked good to perfect and there wasn't anything that wasn't great.

"Norman, I have to admit that this looks good. It's great that you can create good things as long as you try it." Caroline said satisfied before she looked at her husband. "You look great with that grill apron."

Norman didn't reply.

"Where's Max?" The brunette asked.

"He's playing with Corphish as much as I know." Tracey lied, but he constantly looked over his shoulder to see where the smallest guest was.

"I'm sure that his hunger will lead him to us eventually." Caroline replied before she looked to the location where the table with the decoration was supposed to be. "Norman, what's that?"

"That's one of Ash's Pokémon Snorlax." Norman replied.

"Did you just call me Snorlax?" Caroline said angrily.

"No, I said that this is Snorlax!" Norman pointed to the black mountain behind him.

The mother of the Maple family wasn't convinced, but she would be nice and let her husband come away with that comment. Moreover, it was time to see where was going to sit where and Caroline allotted the seats to the different guests, although she wasn't much more than a guest herself.

It was one of those long garden tables that supplied enough space for twelve people. At the moment, Misty, Dawn, Zoey, Caroline, Delia, Holly, Samuel, Norman, Brock, Tracey, Gary, Max and Paul were at the lab, meaning that one person wouldn't get a seat, although Caroline already knew who it would be.

"I suggest that Norman will stay at the grill and the rest will take their seats." Caroline announced.

Everybody agreed on that, although Norman hated it to be the one who would make all the things for the others. Nevertheless, Norman couldn't complain and the gym leader had to hope that Snorlax wouldn't wake up and reveal what was left from the decoration.

There was one seat at the front and at the back of the table while five individuals could sit at each side of the wood. Of course, the seat at the front of the table was for Caroline while the seat at the end of the table was for Max. Despite not having birthday, Max was already treated like that by his mother.

At the right side of the table sat Tracey, Zoey, Delia, Dawn and actually Paul, but the trainer wasn't even near the BBQ.

Dawn knew that the purple-haired trainer wouldn't sit at the table, but she would try to convince him.

"Paul!" Dawn called for the Sinnoh trainer who leaned against the wall of the lab.

"I already told you." Paul replied casually, knowing what the deal was.

"You have to eat something and you're sitting at the edge of the table anyway." Dawn explained before she got this strange smile on her face again that wasn't a indication for something good. "However, I sit next to Delia and if there isn't anyone else next to me, I'll have to talk with her about some things. I can't promise that I won't talk about something that involves you."

It was ridiculous how sweet Dawn's voice was, but only Paul knew what the girl was talking about.

Slowly but surely, Paul walked to the table, but without losing his attitude.

Multiple curios looks were thrown at Paul, but the Sinnoh trainer ignored them until he sat at the table next to Dawn. Of course, the blue-haired coordinator was satisfied with this and at least, her half of the table was complete.

There was still the left side where Brock, Holly, Samuel, Gary and Misty sat and the last two individuals couldn't be more upset with the seat that they got.

At least, everyone was at the table with the exception of Max of course.

Not waiting for the boy, Misty stood up before she lifted her cup. It seemed that she intended to thank everyone for this barbeque, but almost everyone knew who she was going to thank for this situation.

"Let's bring out a toast for Caroline who planned this whole week for everyone's pleasure! Of course, I won't forget professor Oak who borrowed his lab for this event!" Misty said proudly, showing of her tomboyish side. Samuel seemed to be the only man here who was treated normal by the females and the old man didn't even know how difficult the time was for his grandson and the others.

"Cheers to Caroline and Samuel." Almost the whole group exclaimed, although there were some individuals that didn't share the same opinion.

"Where's my drink?" Norman asked.

"You shouldn't drink while you're grilling, Norman." Caroline replied, patting her husband on his chest who stood right behind her.

The tasks were given and the blue-haired gym leader needed to start this whole barbeque.

Due to the absence of May and Ash, this dinner seemed to be more comfortable for most of the guests who didn't need to fear that they wouldn't get anything from the food. Of course, it didn't take long until the first conversations started between some people who were closer to each other than before.

Like always, Tracey took his drawing pad and drew some sketches from the surrounding. It was his way to spend the time that they had to wait for the first food anyway.

Zoey casually looked onto the sketches and the girl was more than impressed that such a talented boy sat next to her.

"You're good." Zoey admitted.

"Uh … thanks." Tracey replied, blushing a bit. "I was a Pokémon watcher before I took the job of professor Oak's assistant."

"Could I?" Zoey asked, showing him that she would like to look at the other drawings of him.

"Okay." Tracey was still slightly surprised, but he wouldn't mind to show her his work.

Flicking through the pages, Zoey spotted several good to excellent drawings of the headband-wearing assistant and she couldn't suppress her urge to compliment the boy on every picture. There were a lot drawings of the three starter Pokémon of Kanto, the lab and the whole ranch.

"You sure got talent." Zoey admitted when she handed the drawings back to Tracey.

"It's nice to hear that." Tracey said, rubbing sheepishly the back of his head. "I assume that you're a coordinator like Dawn, right?"

"That's right, but we still have a long way to go." Zoey answered.

The conversation between Tracey and Zoey seemed to happen because of curiosity and some respect.

At the other end of the table wasn't a real conversation, but Paul who held his head with one of his hands that he placed onto the table. Of course, he shielded his face with his hands and Dawn needed to invest some time to catch his attention.

"Did you catch any new Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

" …. " Paul just shrugged, not even trying to form some sort of answer.

It should be the most difficult conversation at the table.

Brock, on the other hand, couldn't be more happier about the person that sat right next to him and Holly didn't mind either right now. Both of them talked about the events that happened after they saw each other for the last time.

"Is it difficult to study to be a Pokémon doctor?" Holly said, supporting her head with her hand while she tilted her head in such a manner that she could look into Brock's eyes, at least she tried to imagine eyes there.

"You have to invest some time, but with the help of all those nurse Joys ….." Brock stopped immediately, remembering dating advice number fourteen: Not talking about other women. "I mean we get a lot of help and it's satisfying enough to know that you help Pokémon with your work."

"It sounds as if it's worth it in the end, right?" Holly said.

"Of course, it's worth it and I'm very interested in it anyway. At first, I wanted to become a Pokémon breeder, but during my journeys, I learned that I'm very good at making medicine." Brock said quickly, hoping that Holly wouldn't lose interest in that conversation.

Delia and Samuel exchanged some words across the table, but they wouldn't try to interrupt the younger generation.

It was awkward between Misty and Gary, but at least, they didn't try to choke the other one.

Norman already had some food ready and it seemed that the gym leader decided to make some hamburgers for that dinner. It wasn't the most luxury food, but at least it should fill the stomachs of the guests.

"Who want's a hamburger?" Norman asked loudly.

"Me! Me! Me!" Gary shouted, being hungry for the whole day already.

Norman was about to give Gary the food, but the man immediately received a glare from his wife and it seemed that Caroline didn't agree on Norman's decision.

"Of course, it's ladies first!" Norman corrected his statement and gave Misty the first food.

"It's okay, Caroline. Gary worked hard today, therefore he should get the first food." Misty said casually, handing Gary the first hamburger. Gary looked weirdly at her, expecting some kind of poison within the food.

"Uh … thanks." Gary replied.

"I'm back!"

The whole table turned around to see Max with several bags and even the small Corphish held something about his head. It seemed that the smallest Maple was finished with his shopping, but now it was an awkward situation for Norman.

"Dad, I got the Pokémon food and even some utensils for the broken decoration … uh." Max stopped when he saw how all males waved with their hands in an attempt to stop Max to tell some certain individuals about the accident.

All females immediately turned to Norman and the gym leader gulped.

"Uh … Hamburger anyone?"

"NORMAN!"

* * *

May and Ash looked into the box and at first, they didn't knew what they should think. Within the box were two things that looked like watches, but it weren't obvious supposed to be something like that. Fortunately, Ash found a message from Juniper as well within the package and the raven-haired Kanto trainer read carefully.

_To Ash, _

_It's a shame that we won't hear something from each other until next week, therefore I sent my messenger boy to you to bring you the prototype of the 'Harmony tester'. It's a small device that some friends and I have working on and I'm sure that you're the best trainer to test it. Of course, it could be that it's not ready for use, therefore you shouldn't believe everything that it shows you. _

_It's easy, Ash. Two individuals, Pokémon or humans, wear one of those 'watches' and they analyze your mental waves to show you if the two individuals harmonize wit each other. It could help to find the perfect Pokémon partner for everyone. Of course, it works between two humans as well, at least we're hoping so. Nevertheless, we would be happy if you try it as often as you can on your journey._

_Have fun, greetings Aurea Juniper._

After Ash finished the letter, he looked at those things that almost looked like Poketches. According to Juniper, those things should help to see how good two individuals fit with each other. Normally, Ash wouldn't say that it's important who you spend your time with.

"Did you read anything important?" May asked curiously.

"I don't know. It seems that those 'watches' should show us how good we harmonize with our Pokémon." Ash replied unsurely, not believing in those things.

"I believe that I already saw something like that, but those machines were much larger than those little devices here." May said, tipping on her chin.

"Juniper asked me to test them …. Hey, Pikachu!" Ash called for his Pokémon and the yellow rodent immediately appeared to reply to his trainer's call. "Put that on your arm!"

Ash handed his small Pokémon one of those Harmony testers and put the other one around his own wrist.

Immediately it shone and it started to work. It was weird to believe that such a small device should decide whether a trainer and his Pokémon belong together or not.

After a few seconds, a message appeared on the small screen.

The background contained several Smileys that appeared now and then on the screen. In the middle of the device was the number one-hundred visible and Ash guessed that it meant something like hundred percent.

"And?" May asked, looking over Ash's shoulder.

"It seems that this means that Pikachu and I harmonize to one hundred percent." Ash said casually before he kneeled down to his Pokémon. On Pikachu's device were different smileys, but the same number.

"That's great, isn't it?" May said.

"It would be, but professor Juniper wrote that it could be that the device isn't ready yet." Ash added.

"Do you doubt, that you would get one hundred percent?" May asked, tilting her head.

"Of course, I would expect this, but I can't believe that it would have said the same some years ago when I started my journey with Pikachu. Back then we didn't like each other at all." Ash explained, knowing that people and Pokémon could change.

"I don't know …" May answered.

"Perhaps we should test them between us, May." Ash suggested, taking the Harmonizer from Pikachu before he handed it May.

"Uh … okay …" May wasn't sure about this, because she hoped that it wouldn't reveal some feelings.

Again, the devices worked and soon both teens looked onto the screens. Suddenly, both of them looked rather uncomfortable onto the information and nobody asked the other one about his or her result.

On May's device were also hundred percent, but instead of Smileys, little hearts appeared in the background. Of course, May could pretend that the device didn't work like it should, but deep down, she knew that it was true.

Because of unexplained reasons, Ash blushed as well, but he couldn't do much with those information on his watch.

"Perhaps it doesn't work so well on humans, huh?" Ash pretended.

"It seems so …" May replied, taking off the watch before she handed it back to Ash.

Ash put those watches back into the box before he heard some sort of chuckles from behind his back. Of course, it was the 'captain' and David shook his head.

"That was the perfect opportunity, you dimwit!" David said casually, sighing that those teens had such a hard time to admit something like that.

" … " Ash didn't know what the boy meant.

May, of course, did, but the brunette pointed to a bag and the boy immediately shut up. It wasn't his intention to be send to Kanto, let alone Pallet town.

"I think I'll test it again in Pallet town with all of my Pokémon." Ash said casually, ignoring the strange interaction between those other two.

After Ash placed that box into the corner of the boat, he took a deep breath and looked forward to the next steps of his journey.

"How long do we need until we reach Nuvema town, May?" Ash asked.

"If we use the whole night, we could reach it by noon." May replied, remembering the last time when she was in a hurry.

"That should be early enough for us to take the next flight towards Kanto." Ash said with a satisfied voice.

"Uh … May, do you know what I could give Max to his birthday?" Ash asked curiously, not having planned to buy something for this event.

"Shouldn't you know, Ash? He's a boy and a ongoing trainer like you some years ago. To be honest, you're my gift for him anyway." May explained, playing with her fingers.

"So the gift has to make a gift as well? Where should this end?" Ash pointed out before he chuckled.

"Max doesn't even expect you at his party, therefore he'll be happy about anything that you could give him. Moreover, do you remember that you still owe me a favor after we were in that warehouse?" May suddenly changed the topic.

" Uh .. Yeah!?" Ash scratched the back of his head, remembering that he would fulfill May a wish when she would stop to interrupt David who had to free them from the ropes.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if you haven't forgotten it." May replied, smiling.

Ash fell onto his back in Anime style after May again delayed her wish. It could be anything and it could happen at anytime, but the Kanto trainer didn't expect that May would come up with something that he wouldn't like.

"Just tell him, girl!" David said annoyed, not being able to listen to this delay any longer.

May wouldn't be influenced by someone else and the brunette had enough from those random comments from 'her' captain.

"No! No! No! No! …" David repeated multiple times when May was in front of him again and he was again captured by his fear.

It seemed that David would need to take another nap when the coordinator hugged him again, effectively putting him out of the picture for the rest of the evening. May would decide on her own when she was going to tell Ash about her feelings.

"Was that necessary?" Ash asked.

"Isn't it funny?" May said rhetorically before she sat next to Ash again.

"Yeah, but aren't we a bit unfair towards him?" Ash said when he found a cover under his seat. It couldn't harm to give May the cover, because the brunette was cold due to her short clothes that she wore just for Ash.

"Thank you, Ash." May replied.

At the other end of the ship Cilan and Iris still had their own conversation. Unlike the journey towards Ash, the ship seemed to be faster this time and indeed, it was faster. Due to a large current, the ship could cover the whole distance between their destinations in half the time.

"These two kids really belong to each other." Iris said after she looked down to the back of the ship.

"They're best friends, Iris." Cilan replied.

"Nevertheless, I don't know what's so special about this girl …" Iris wondered, resting her arms and head on the railing.

"Are you envy?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Me? Of course not and I don't care what she does with Ash." Iris responded, looking away from Cilan before she blushed slightly.

"At least, you still have me when you need someone to talk." Cilan suggested, laughing about this strange statement from him.

"You are dearer to me than Ash anyway." Iris said casually before she realized how this had to sound for the green-haired boy next to her.

"Maybe due to us being both from Unova, I guess." Cilan tried to explain Iris' words and the girl was happy that Cilan didn't make fun of her, because of that strange statement.

"Maybe …" Iris murmured.

It seemed that there two couples in the making on the ship, but future arguments between Iris and May should make it more difficult than expected. Tomorrow, they would finally arrive in Nuvema town and of course, Cilan would need to take a nap after the whole night.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter nineteen of Max' birthday Wish and chapter twenty will be the end of the current day. This time I used this chapter to develop some shippings and I have to admit that I included quite a few so far. I'll try to include IceSparkshipping during the next chapters as well, but the story could become very long because of that. **

**It seemed that Max created some problems for his dad and the situation between Misty and Gary slowly becomes better. Are there some individuals or Pokémon that should try such a 'Harmony test'? Why was Ash so nervous about his result with May?**

**Of course, I would be happy if readers review older chapters as well. **

**During the next few weeks, I'll delete some stories from my account to make it easier to see which stories will be continued and which ones won't.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**To write a story with less than twenty chapters isn't in my power, therefore we reach the double-ten now and let's see what happens in the life of our favorite heroes, plus David. It's weird to develop so many shippings, but don't expect that every shipping ends with a marriage within this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 20: It's still a long way to go**

Despite a loud snore from Snorlax, Norman could hear how the girls crunched with their teeth and the gym leader smiled weakly. Max had been just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but the damage was done and more than one man would need to pay the price for that.

Misty immediately took the hamburger away from Gary after she learned that the boy ruined everything. At first, the redhead believed that she should be nicer to him, but now it was clear that she wasn't stern enough with him.

"Listen, honey!" Norman said sweetly.

"Okay, I listen." Caroline said with a tint of a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Uh … It's not my fault …" Norman didn't expect that his wife would give him time to explain the situation and after she gave it him, he didn't know how he should explain it.

"We were working as hard as you and you didn't have anything better to do than to destroy everything we accomplished?" Caroline said sternly, expecting that her husband just waned to annoy her with those little pranks that he played on her group.

"It was an accident and Ash's Pokémon …." Norman knew that he was doomed.

"Don't blame Ash or his Pokémon before he is even here, Norman, but perhaps I'll forgive you." Caroline said devilishly. "If you had a lot of fun to destroy all those decorations, then you'll have fun to repair it again …."

"Okay …" Norman sighed, but at least it wasn't too bad right now.

" …. until tomorrow morning." Caroline added.

"Tomorrow!?" Norman said shockingly. "Honey, it's already evening and it could take several hours to create a similar decoration to yours."

"No buts!" Caroline clarified. "It seems that you have too much energy left, therefore you'll work the whole night on it until it's finished. Moreover, it won't be only you, but the rest of your MLF, too."

All men and boys lifted their heads when they heard those three letters out of the mouth of Caroline and everybody looked around to see who betrayed their organization. Actually, everyone knew who it was, because there was only one person who had fallen for a girl so far.

Immediately every boy looked to Brock and the former rock-type gym leader chuckled nervously, because it could be that he said one or two things to Holly. Nevertheless, this whole scene meant that they wouldn't get any sleep over the night and besides Tracey, there wasn't a single male who was good with decorations anyway.

"Everything is settled, therefore we should continue with the barbeque." Caroline said without any care in the world, not knowing what she did to her husband and the rest of the boys.

Tracey sighed, because he was so tired after the whole day. Fortunately, someone next to him saw his desperate expression and the girl-next-Tracey laid a comforting hand onto the shoulder of the former Pokémon watcher.

The headband-wearing trainer didn't understand at first, but perhaps Zoey would explain it to him later.

Max felt bad, because once more, he was the reason why his father was in trouble, although he only wanted to help.

After a while, everybody had something on its plate, therefore it was time for Norman to eat something on his own. Putting the barbeque tongs to the side, the gym leader yawned a bit before someone tipped him onto his shoulder.

Turning around, Norman sweatdropped.

"Snorlax."

The huge normal-type stood behind the father and strangely enough, it has a plate within his paws, pointing onto it. It couldn't be that the fat Pokémon was again hungry and Norman carefully looked around Ash's Pokémon to see that there wasn't much left from the decoration.

"Sorry, Snorlax, but this is only food for h-u-m-a-n-s! Humans!" Norman explained, pointing to the table where all other guests were already eating. Unnecessary to say that the Pokémon didn't care about the fact, but perhaps Max could help.

"Dad, I got much Pokémon food and the vendor even showed me something new." Max pointed to two bags that he had with him. "It's Pokémon food that you can grill as well and I thought that the Pokémon would be happy if they can be part of the barbeque as well."

Seconds after Max said this, all Pokémon stood in a row behind Snorlax, waiting for their turn.

Norman's eyebrow twitched, but the Pokémon needed to eat something as well. It wasn't fair to be mad at them, because his wife wasn't very nice at parties. To be honest, Caroline always had behaved like that at parties, even at her own wedding.

The blue-haired dad put several portions of the grill Pokémon food and started to prepare it. It wasn't any different from the other food and after five minutes, the first ten pieces were ready.

Norman felt how a huge drop of Snorlax' salvia fell into his neck and it felt so slimy.

Shaking, the man turned around and placed one of the pieces onto Snorlax' plate, but unfortunately, the Pokémon didn't move. Instead, it waited and waited until Norman put a second piece onto the plate. Once more, Snorlax' waited and the gym leader put two more pieces onto the plate before the normal-type did nothing again. After six more pieces and an empty grill, Snorlax walked away, leaving Norman with a bad feeling behind.

Looking to the huge eater, Norman didn't realize that the next Pokémon already waited.

This time it was Sceptile and the plant Pokémon didn't know that the poor gym leader wasn't the luckiest guy right now. Norman looked at the row that had built behind the green Pokémon and the gym leader couldn't believe that most of them belonged to Ash.

It was Sceptile, Heracross, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Gible …..

It was a long row, a very long row, but fortunately, Max already gave some Pokémon 'normal' Pokémon food, helping his father with the amount of 'guests'.

It would take some time until the father would serve every Pokémon.

There was a mixed atmosphere at the table, because the girls were happy to eat something while the boys had to prepare mentally for a night without sleep. However, it seems that some girls slowly but surely, seemed to realize that it wasn't fair.

Holly felt the worst, because she 'betrayed' Brock unintentionally.

"I'm sorry, Brock." Holly said .

"It's okay, because it was my fault anyway." Brock replied, knowing that he can't be mad at that girl, even if he wanted to be.

"I could help you during the night with those things. After all, I know how it looked before …. You know …" Holly peeked to the place where no grass would grow any time soon. It was the former Snorlax' sleeping spot where a lot of utensils were decreased to their one tenth of capacity.

"Don't you think that Caroline could be mad at you?" Brock asked, not wanting that the brunette would get trouble because of him.

"Why should she be mad? It's my decision and I wanted o spend most of my time with you anyway." Holly said, smiling and Brock blushed heavily when he heard that.

"O-O-Okay …" Brock stuttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable around the girl.

Back to Paul and Dawn and her one-sided conversation. It didn't change much that Caroline punished 'all' boys with a new task, because Paul didn't care anyway and the Sinnoh trainer only looked away from the table.

Suddenly, Dawn's Piplup jumped onto the table as well and the Pokémon 'insulted' the trainer. It was clear that the penguin didn't like it that this boy disrespected his trainer, therefore it was time to teach that boy a lesson.

Paul only smirked when he saw that 'weak' Pokémon.

"You still didn't evolve it, huh?" Paul asked casually, chuckling a bit.

"Piplup doesn't want to evolve and I don't have a problem with that, Paul." Dawn answered with a determined voice, but at least, she finally heard a word from the trainer who was silent for the last twenty minutes.

"That's a shame. I'm sure that it could be an average strong water Pokémon then." Paul added, looking rather disappointed at the penguin.

"Piplup is already a strong Pokémon, even without being evolved." Dawn defended her Pokémon, although she wanted to convince him that bigger didn't mean better.

"Where do you want to sleep anyway?" Dawn hanged the topic again.

Paul shrugged, thinking that it wasn't Dawn's business where he would spend the night.

"There isn't a Pokémon centre in Pallet town, therefore you could have a mattress from professor Oak's lab." Dawn suggested, again trying to be polite to the boy, but Paul didn't like it to be mothered like a small child.

"No need for that!" Paul replied casually. "Your leader said that no boy would get any sleep as long as the decoration isn't repaired, but there's no way that I would start to do handicraft with those second-class trainers."

"You could tinker with me … uh .. No … No … I didn't mean that!" Dawn waved with her hands, blushing like crazy that she said something like that.

Paul didn't care again and the trainer shook his head.

Back to Zoey and Tracey where the latter sighed as well that everything was out of control somehow.

"How could you let Snorlax sleep on our decoration table?" Zoey asked puzzled, tilting her head why someone should do that.

"Like Norman said, it's not our fault, because Snorlax ate the whole Pokémon food before he fell backwards onto the table for a nap. That's the reason why Max bought the new food and utensils, because we knew that Caroline wouldn't believe us." Tracey explained truthfully.

"If that's the truth then we have to tell Caroline about that!" Zoey demanded.

"Please don't!" Tracey pleaded. "It's not Caroline's fault, but she behaves some kind of weird since she had been here. I guess that she wants that everything's perfect for the tenth birthday of the youngest child of her. I don't think that the truth could help us here."

"I didn't realize that she terrorized you that much." Zoey said surprised.

"That's a nice word for that …" Tracey lowered his head once more, sighing.

After everyone besides Norman was fed up, the barbeque should be over for now and Caroline already yawned. It was almost nine and some of the females wanted to take a bath anyway, therefore the first person should start.

Caroline and Misty walked back into the lab, but not before the Maple mother reminded the boys that that they shouldn't forget to repair everything.

"I want that you think about your mistakes when you repair all the things." Caroline said before she vanished behind the door.

Of course, the part about the 'think about your mistakes' wasn't very difficult, because the boys didn't do anything wrong, besides sending Max to the supermarket without telling him to keep it a secret.

Delia, Samuel, Dawn, Zoey, Tracey, Gary, Paul, Norman and Max were still outside.

Max wanted to apologize to his father, but unfortunately, he wasn't ten year old right now, therefore there was a certain woman that would remind him on that.

"Max! Brush your teeth and then go to bed!" Caroline yelled from out of the window.

"But Mu~um!" Max said. "I want to help dad and the others!"

"You're still a child, Max and you need your sleep!" Caroline said sternly, knowing what a mother had to do when her son didn't listen. It was embarrassing for the ongoing trainer to be treated like that, but his mother wanted that he would go to bed now.

With his head lowered down, Max walked into the lab.

However, there was still a person who had more problems than anyone else and Norman couldn't stand anymore. Kneeling next to the grill, the gym leader didn't know when this whole scene would end finally. Just at the moment when Norman thought that Totodile was the last Pokémon with a plate, Snorlax appeared again, obviously being hungry again.

Norma's facial expression said everything at the moment.

"I'll care for him, Norman." Someone said and the gym leader believed that he heard an angel that was sent to earth to help against injustice. Lifting his head, Norman stared into the face of professor Oak and now, it wasn't like an angel anymore.

"Thank you …." Norman said, dropping the tong into Samuel's hand before he fell face first into the grass.

At least, Snorlax was happy.

Zoey, Dawn, Holly, Gary and Tracey surrounded the place where the decoration table used to stand before the freaking accident. It wasn't visible what was what and nobody wanted to imagine how a human would look like after he or she would be body slammed by a thousand pound Pokémon.

"A whole day of work …." Dawn sighed.

"It's not our fault!" Gary reminded everyone once more.

"Perhaps indirect, because you lured Snorlax with your Pokémon food to the barbeque." Holly said, not blaming the boys for that, but telling them the reason why it happened.

"It can't be that difficult to repair it, can it?" Tracey asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know how to repair it, but at least, Max brought some utensils to us. It should be possible to recreate it somehow." Zoey said.

"Norman?" Gary turned around to the gym leader, but the poor man still laid on the ground.

"Give him an hour before we wake him up, okay?" Dawn suggested.

After professor oak fed Snorlax enough, he could extinguish the fire in the grill before he and Delia walked into the lab as well. Of course, Delia could force the girls to stop helping the boys, but she found it rather cute that they worked together.

Paul didn't care and the trainer leaned against the house wall.

Suddenly, multiple Pokémon gathered around the teens and nobody knew what they wanted. Hopefully it wasn't more food, because there wasn't any food anymore. However, Sceptile motioned to the group that he wanted to help.

"You want to help, but why?" Dawn asked puzzled.

The question was answered quickly, because Piplup appeared right next to the grass-type and showed proudly that it was his idea. Once more, the small penguin showed its worth and with the help of some Pokémon, it shouldn't be a problem to create something.

There seemed to be hope and Gary spat into his hands to start this whole mission.

"Ugh …. Gary …" Dawn said disgusted.

"What? It's normal ….. Uh … one moment!" Gary motioned with his hands to stop this whole conversation. "Why are you here?"

"Holly, Zoey and I want to help." Dawn said casually.

"I think that you are spies that were sent by Caroline to see if we're doing everything right!" Gary assumed, pointing to the three girls.

"No, Gary, we aren't!" Dawn replied, facepalming at the paranoid boy.

It would be a long night, although most members hoped that it wouldn't take very long to create some deco. Almost every Pokémon was there to help with the exception of Snorlax, but it was nevertheless, more comfortable for everyone. While Dawn, Zoey and Holly showed the boys how the deco looked initially, Paul stood still at the wall.

* * *

Ash felt how something shone into his eyes and the raven-haired trainer lifted his arm to block the sunbeams in front of his face. Letting out a big yawn, the Kanto trainer wanted to stretch before he noticed that his left arm was trapped.

Looking to his right side, Ash saw that May's head laid on his left shoulder and the trainer blushed.

It seemed that the two teens slept the whole night on the bench with nothing but a small cover across their laps. Nevertheless, it was some kind of comfortable and Ash didn't mind the situation right now. According to the noises, they were still on their way, therefore it wasn't necessary to wake May up right now.

"Oh look, Romeo finally woke up." David said from the side, still being tied up.

"Oh sorry, we forgot you completely." Ash said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's not the first time. Believe me." David answered. "However, perhaps I could tell you what May's not able to tell you."

"You shouldn't force her to tell a secret, David." Ash said, not wanting that May felt uncomfortable when she would learn that her secret wasn't a secret anymore.

"I thought that you would see it, but this girl lo- - -"

Before the brown-haired boy could finish his sentence, he was enveloped in a bright beam. Seconds later, he was within an ice block and Ash wondered who did this. Turning to the front of the ship, Ash saw May's Glaceon and the ice-type seemed to be satisfied that its attack hit in time.

The whole noise woke May up as well and as soon as she realized where she was sleeping, she withdrew from her current position. Of course, she was blushing.

"Good morning, May." Ash said, smiling. "Uh .. Could you tell me why your Glaceon turned our captain into an ice?"

Only now May realized that her trusty ice-type followed her orders that she had given her the last night.

"I thought it would be a nice change to all those hugs …" May said, rubbing sheepishly the back of her head.

"Good morning you two!" Cilan shouted from the steering wheel. It seemed that the green-haired trainer yawned, but this was to be expected after a whole night. Moreover, the gym leader smiled and pointed to the horizon where Ash and May spotted the all too familiar town.

"Good morning, Cilan." Ash replied politely. "Are we already there?"

"Yes, because the current was very fast this night and we reached Nuvema town two hours earlier." The green hair responded.

May squealed in happiness, because it wouldn't take long anymore until they would reach their destination. After all, all her efforts paid off, but she still needed to find the right time when she could tell Ash some important news.

Iris still slept near the steering wheel, being wrapped into a cover. Of course, Axew was somewhere inside her hair and the small dragon needed his sleep, no matter what.

"If everything is fine, we could reach Pallet town tomorrow." Ash said, knowing that they would have still two days until Max' birthday then.

Unfortunately, Harley had to wake up as well and the cactus-loving man immediately started to tease May again. Unfortunately for him, Oshawott was awake as well and the small seal immediately shot another water gun into Harley's face.

It followed the typical 'conversation' between those two.

Glaceon walked to Pikachu and the rodent was happy to see the ice-fox. There was some kind of bond between those two Pokémon, a bond that could only become stronger with the time and their two trainers knew that.

Smiling at them, May and Ash almost forgot that their ship reached the harbor. A quick and loud thud signified the end of the ship journey and it was also that thud that woke up Iris.

"What? Where? Who?" The girl was still slightly dazzled, but her fellow Unova companion already knew that Iris needed some time to realize a new day.

"We reached Nuvema town, Iris!" Cilan mentioned and the purple-haired girl stretched before she looked down to the back of the ship. Unfortunately, May's Glaceon was there again and the dragon-girl immediately hid behind Cilan.

"May's Pokémon won't do anything, Iris." Cilan assured her.

Iris wasn't convinced and the girl walked behind Cilan when the green-hair left the boat with the others. At least, everyone was on the land with the exception of David and Harley.

"It had been some time …" Ash was lost in his thoughts.

"Shouldn't you free David, May?" Cilan asked.

However, the girl wasn't there anymore and the two Unova natives looked around to see where the brunette was. After some moments, they spotted the coordinator in front of the airline desk, obviously being eager to get the tickets as soon as possible.

The argument between Harley and Oshawott continued.

Ash finally broke away from his thoughts and the Kanto trainer looked for his friend before he spotted her as well. Smiling, Ash approached the airline desk as well, but he could see that May was a bit shocked right now.

"What's wrong, May?" Ash asked curiously.

"I can't believe it! They say that there won't be any flights for the next three days, because of a hurricane above the ocean!" May said with disbelief in her voice, because this 'small' problem could destroy her whole plan.

Ash looked to the person behind the desk.

"It's true. It would be too dangerous and three days shouldn't be too long. Nuvema town has some great hotels and Pokémon trainer can always use the Pokémon centre as well." The person behind the desk explained.

"Couldn't we just take a flight that takes another route to Kanto?" Ash asked, trying everything in his power to find a way to his home region.

"I'm sorry, but the Kanto route isn't very profitable anyway, therefore there won't be replacement flights." The person said truthfully, although feeling bad that he couldn't help them.

Ash bit on his lips, but he wouldn't give up like that.

"Come on, May!" Ash grabbed May's hand before he ran along the harbor.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Iris shouted before she and Cilan followed the duo. Of course, Pikachu and Glaceon couldn't miss and the two Pokémon chased their running trainers along the water. As soon as Oshawott noticed that he was alone with Harley, the small seal ran away as well, not wanting to lose its trainer again.

Harley crossed his arms before he cleaned his face.

Unfortunately, everyone forgot about David.

Being dragged by Ash, May was shocked that the raven-haired trainer was so eager to find a solution for their problem. It wasn't good to take a flight in three days, because Max' birthday was in three days and May wanted to be there one days earlier.

Perhaps, they could find a larger ship that would take another route to Kanto.

Asking various captains, Ash tried to find a ship that could take four trainers to the region. However, Ash wasn't lucky and the trainer got an 'no' after a 'No'.

"Can it be that hard to find a ship that can bring us to Kanto?" Ash said, messing up his hair while thinking.

May sighed, because she knew that Ash only wanted to help.

Suddenly, May spotted a ship with Kanto written on it. It was a huge cruise ship, but it seemed that it would leave the harbor today. It was only a small chance, but May didn't have anything to lose, therefore she dragged Ash towards the large ship.

Iris, Cilan, Pikachu and Glaceon couldn't catch up with them. It's needless to say that Oshawott didn't find them in time and the small seal walked through the streets once more.

May almost threw Ash into front of the sailor.

"Sorry, …. but will … your ship leave for Kanto today?" May asked hectically, panting heavily after the sprint.

"Uh … yes …" The sailor replied puzzled.

"Great, we need four tickets, please!" May still was in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, but this journey is booked up." The sailor replied, shaking his head.

May's heart sank once more, but she would plead him as long as she had to.

"Please! We don't need much space." May used her puppy dog eyes, but strangely enough, it didn't work. Eventually, Ash got up again and the Pallet town trainer shook his head after that bump.

"I'm sorry, but there is just no way." The sailor said once more.

May lowered her head, cursing her life right now and even Ash's comforting hand on her shoulder couldn't change her mood right now. Once more, May had bad luck and it wouldn't stop any time soon in her opinion.

Turning around, the two teens wanted to leave.

"Come on, May! We'll find a way." Ash said with a comforting voice.

Suddenly, the sailor seemed to remember something and he immediately looked a second time at the pair.

"Wait!" the sailor shouted.

May and Ash turned around, not knowing why the man should want them to stop.

"Did you say May? May as May Maple?" The sailor said suspiciously.

"Uh … yeah .." Ash replied. "May is a very good coordinator from Hoenn and she even got the nickname Princess of Hoenn."

"That's amazing! You know, our cruise is mainly for rich individuals, but our ship is known for its battle field within. Our guests pay a lot for our special attraction, a Pokémon contest within a ship. It's very famous and we would love to have such a famous coordinator wit us." The sailor said coherently.

"Uh … does that mean that my friends and I could come with you when I compete at this contest." May asked, not knowing if she understood right.

"No …." The sailor replied.

" …. " May and Ash didn't know what they should think right now. At first, the sailor told them that it was great for them to have a great coordinator like May with them and now it wasn't possibly for them to take her with the ship.

"To be honest, we run out of possible participants for the contest, therefore I was appointed to find a group of five trainers that could participate at the contest. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to invite single trainers. However, if you have four friends that could compete as well, we could take you with us." The sailor explained.

May turned to Ash.

"Did you hear that?" May asked.

"Of course, I'm not deaf." Ash replied. "However, you, Cilan, Iris and I are only four trainers …"

May thought, but she didn't know many trainers within Unova and the girl needed to think fast, because it was possible that another group of five trainers could take this opportunity as well. Of course, she could just ask some trainer from the street, but it could take some time to find someone who would leave Unova without any preparation. At the end, there were only two choices.

"Harley or David …"

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter twenty and perhaps it seems to be rushed. However, the last day needed to end, therefore I skipped the night and I'll just include some flashbacks in the next chapter what happened at the lab during the night. **

**Important Poll: **Do you want Harley or David as the fifth participant of the group?

**There are some things that I have to explain within the next chapter, especially a lot about the cruise and the whole situation. Nevertheless, the chapter was already longer than usual and I hope that you're looking forward to some Pokémon contests within this story. **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Let's hope that this chapter can be good enough for the story development and I don't have a clue how long this story will be eventually. As of now, I intend to have almost ten chapters about Max' actual birthday, but until then, we still have other events. **

**Result of the poll: **Harley (3) - David (17), it seemed to have been a very one-sided poll

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The plan has been made**

May and Ash whispered to each other about the offer from the sailor and those two had to come up with a decision that they needed to make. According to the man, they needed to be a group of five trainers that could participate at the contest that would occur on the ship during its journey to Kanto. Nevertheless, there were different problems with the situation and it wasn't only the question about the fifth member of their group.

"I don't think that neither Harley nor David would come wit us, May." Ash explained his opinion.

"To be honest, if I was the one to choose, I would take David, Ash. Of course, Harley is a coordinator like me, but it would be soooooooo annoying …" May didn't hide her antipathy at all and actually, she was happy that the journey with Harley was over.

Suddenly, another sailor approached the group and he seemed to be happy about something. After he whispered something into his colleagues' ear, however, he seemed to hesitate to be happy about this information.

"That are great news, but I would maybe have someone better than that." The sailor explained.

May and Ash looked confused at this conversation.

"What do you mean?" His colleagues responded.

"This young lady here is May Maple, coordinator from Hoenn." The sailor noted. "It would add something special to the contest if she participates."

His colleagues raised an eyebrow, obviously knowing May's name. Nevertheless, it was still confusing for the two teens.

"Does that mean that she has four friends that could compete as well? If not, I would have another five-man group for the contest who wouldn't mind a cruise." The colleague explained, implying that May and Ash had to decide faster than expected before the seats were taken.

"I don't know, but I was just about to ask her. If she doesn't have four friends, we will take the other group then." The sailor acknowledged to his friend before he turned to the Hoenn coordinator again. "Sorry for the interruption, but my friend found another group if you aren't able to participate, however, you would be our favorite. Do you have a group for the contest?"

"Uh …. " May needed to decide quickly, but in the end, she decided for Max' wish to see Ash. "Of course, I have four friends who could compete as well."

"May?" Ash tipped May gently on her shoulder and whispered. "Shouldn't we ask our fifth participant first?"

"We don't have the time for that, Ash. As of now, it doesn't matter who the fifth participant is, therefore we can search after our registration." May whispered back.

"That's great!" The sailor smiled, motioning to his colleague to tell the other group that they found another team. "Then I have to ask you for the names of your group members."

"The names? …" May asked, being surprised.

"Of course, we need to create the contest card today and we need all competitors' names as soon as possible. It's not much and perhaps you could also tell me the trademark Pokémon of your friends as well, because it's typical for the cruise contest that our participants will be featured in the new coordinator magazine." The sailor explained coherently, pointing out what May's group would have to do.

May didn't move, because it wasn't her plan to decide for anyone right now, but after Ash nudged her gently, she started to list the members. To take down the names, the sailor had a small scribbling block at hand.

"Okay, at first it's me, May Maple and my trademark Pokémon is Glaceon here." May pointed to the ice-type that sat on the ground next to Pikachu. "Then we have Ash Ketchum and his signature Pokémon is this small Pikachu here." Now she pointed to the raven-haired trainer and his Pokémon and the Kanto trainer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Then we have uh …" May didn't know much about Iris or Cilan, let alone their Pokémon.

"I'll continue, okay?" Ash stepped into the front, continuing for the princess of Hoenn. "Next is Cilan, one of the gym leaders of Striaton city and his trademark Pokémon is Pansage. Our next friend is Iris with her trademark Pokémon Axew and our last friend is …"

Ash didn't know whether he should stick with May's decision or not.

"David and his favorite Pokémon is uh … a Shiny Flareon." May finished the list, choosing Flareon over Farfetch'd.

"You have some famous friends, Ms. Maple. I'm sure that it was the right decision to choose your group and our passenger will be happy to see you participate. Moreover, according to you, your friend David has a shiny Pokémon and I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that our female passengers love shiny Pokémon and their trainers. " The sailor put his block into his pocket before he gave the brunette five tickets. "Our ship will leave the harbor at 6 o'clock in the evening and our journey takes two days until we reach Vermilion city, Kanto."

May thanked the sailor before she and Ash left the place.

"Okay, we have our tickets to Kanto." May said, sighing in relieve.

"Yeah, but we decided without our friends, May." Ash noted. "We have registered Iris and Cilan for a contest that they aren't familiar with and we even involved David into this. It's more than likely that he hates us after what we did to him during the last day."

"I think you exaggerate, Ash …" May said naively.

Their Pokémon were surprised to see the determined May, but both of them looked forward to a new contest. After May decided to take a break after her Jotho journey, Glaceon missed the feeling to participate in front of an audience.

Right on time, Cilan and Iris found the duo and of course, Iris was furious that Ash and May had run away like that. Moreover, she didn't like that May acted like the leader of the group, therefore it was only a matter of seconds until another argument would break out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Iris said angrily.

""Whatever …" May waved her off. "Thanks to us, we have five tickets for a cruise to Kanto."

"Why five?" Cilan asked, being observant enough to notice that it was one too much.

"We need to com - - -" Ash wanted to explain, but May rammed gently her elbow into his stomach to stop him from doing so. After that, she turned him around to whisper something into his ear and of course, it was more than suspicious for Iris.

"Ash, I think we shouldn't tell them that we have to compete at a contest, at least not until we are on the ship." May whispered quietly to her crush.

"Why?" Ash was confused.

"It's obvious that Iris doesn't like me and she definitely doesn't like contests as well. It could change her mind to come with us if we tell her this information. Of course, I wouldn't mind, but we need her to get to Kanto." May whispered with a pleading voice.

"It wouldn't be nice to lie to our friends, May." Ash said.

"You don't have to lie, Ash, but perhaps you could just tell them the truth a bit later …" May pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes and like usual, it worked.

"Okay …" Ash noticed how important it was for May.

The two teens then turned to Iris and Cilan again. After that performance, Ash needed to come up with a very good excuse, but perhaps he would just keep some information for himself.

"I mean, it was cheaper to buy five tickets at once, but unfortunately, we need … uh .. to have five men to enter the ship …, therefore we intend to ask David if he accompanies us …" Ash had a difficult time to come up with that.

"Does it matter if we are five or four?" Iris said suspiciously.

"It's a rule and you shouldn't break it." May noted, not liking Iris curiosity.

"It's not very likely that he'll come with us." Cilan acknowledged. "Moreover, when does the ship leave?"

"It will leave at six which means that we still have six hours to manage some things before we start our journey to Kanto." Ash said, hoping that there wouldn't be any further question about this whole situation.

"Whoa!" Iris screamed before she jumped behind Cilan when Glaceon approached the group.

"Don't freak out like that! You could have scared my poor Glaceon!" May kneeled down to comfort her poor Pokémon that was frightened by the dragon girl. Unfortunately, May wouldn't be friends with Iris any time soon.

Slowly but surely, Cilan got used to his new role as shield for Iris, but actually, there wasn't a reason for the girl to be afraid of that Pokémon anyway. Nevertheless, the gym leader was tired after he drove the whole night to be here in time, but now he learned that they still have six hours.

"Cilan, you should perhaps take a nap, huh?" Ash said.

"I think you're right, Ash. It's sleeping time …. *yawn* …." The green-haired gym leader got problems to stand on his feet.

"Iris, could you take Cilan to Juniper' lab? I'm sure that you know where it is and May, you'll help me to convince our fifth companion to come with us." Ash explained, taking the role of the leader now after Cilan wasn't really able to do so.

The two girls took 'their' boys and left into different directions without looking at each other. Of course, Pikachu and Glaceon followed their trainers and the two Pokémon didn't know how Ash and May's lies would affect the two Unova individuals.

Parting ways for the next few hours, the group had something to do before their 'contest' cruise.

Nevertheless, there was still something missing and this 'something' wandered through the streets, searching for his trainer once again.

* * *

It had been quiet at professor Oak's lab, although it had been morning for a few hours already and the ranch seemed to be ready for another day. However, there wasn't the typical activity of the Pokémon with the exception of a group of Tauros that ran across the grass.

Nothing happened until the back door of the lab opened and a small nine-year-old boy sneaked out of the building to look for his friend and father.

Tiptoeing over the ground, Max was curios what his father and the others created during the night.

The first thing he saw was his dad who laid straight on the barbeque table, sleeping and snoring. It seemed that he needed the sleep after a long night and Max looked around to see the other members of the group as well.

Dawn slept as well, but the girl weirdly wore a jacket and according to Max' memory, it was the jacket of Paul. Not thinking more about this, the young Maple wanted to know where the rest was and it didn't take much time until he found Tracey with his drawing block in his hands.

Curios as always, Max sneaked to the assistant and looked at his newest drawing.

"Uh? …. Ugh …." Max' mouth was wide open, because he couldn't understand why the researcher drew a picture of Zoey. "Maybe it's part of our plan ….."

Speaking of her, the redhead wasn't far away and she seemed to enjoy the soft grass she was laying on.

However, there wasn't a sign of Brock or Holly and the soon-to-be-trainer shrugged. Fortunately, it wasn't something dirty that the two teens did, but Max was nevertheless not eager to know more about being an adult.

Here and there were a lot of Pokémon, including Sceptile, Torkoal, Infernape and others that helped the trainers during the night. Even Snorlax was still here and the heavy Pokémon slept peacefully on the grass, at least it seemed so to Max. Circling around the amazing Pokémon, Max suddenly spotted an arm that jut out.

Poking it, Max wondered what or who that was, because it couldn't be comfortable to sleep under a thousand pound Pokémon.

Reacting to Max, the arm floundered before it pointed to Snorlax. Immediately after that, the arm motioned that the Pokémon should go away and that Max should bring Snorlax away from its sleeping spot.

Max was slightly confused, but he understood so far and the boy poked Snorlax. Of course, it's not necessary to say that this wasn't very effective and the large Pokémon didn't even notice that touch.

"Snorlax!" Max shouted, trying to get the attention of the gigantic cat.

Scratching his belly, Snorlax yawned once more before he continued to sleep without any interruption.

Max yelled again, but there wasn't just no possibility to wake it up. If speaking was senseless, it was time for violence and the small Maple tackled the Pokémon in an attempt to move it a few inches, but unfortunately, Snorlax' body was so soft that Max almost sank into his fat.

Max couldn't do that without causing a lot of noise and sooner or later, the rest of the group had to wake up through that.

Dawn slowly opened her eyes before she realized that she leaned against the wall of the lab. Moreover, she was surprised that she wore a jacket right now, because she couldn't remember when she put it on and after a few moments, she noticed that it was Paul's. However, Paul wasn't anywhere and the blue-haired coordinator wondered where he was.

Norman couldn't be waked up that easily and the gym leader waved to someone who wasn't even there.

"Caroline, you know that I would, but I'm too tired …." Norman said to no one particular before he rolled onto his belly.

Unfortunately for him, he still laid on the table and it wasn't as wide as a double-bed, therefore, Norman's next sleeping spot was between several chairs and it's no secret that the gym leader woke up after that fall.

The noise of Norman's accident woke Tracey up and the former Pokémon watcher shook his head before he looked onto his lab where his drawing block was. For his surprise, the site with the picture of Zoey was on top and the assistant immediately covered it under several Pokémon drawings, hoping that nobody had seen it.

Zoey was probably woken up the nicest and the coordinator stretched before she looked to the cause of the noises.

All of them looked to the smaller boy Max who pulled his arm out of Snorlax' body. It looked weird and the rest of the group wondered what the smallest Maple wanted to prove there, although it could just be that he wanted to have a bouncy castle.

Norman grunted when he removed the chair from his neck and the man yawned, not knowing that he still was within his nightmare: On professor Oak's ranch.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked, hoping to turn his attention to something else than the redhead.

"What a luck that you're awake, Tracey. Someone's under Snorlax and I try to get him our of there." Max explained, although it sounded somewhat ridiculous that someone should lay under the huge Pokémon. However, when Tracey spotted the arm, he thought that he knew who it was.

"Uh … according to the skin color, cloth and recent bad luck ….. I would say that it's Gary." Tracey explained and actually, it was clear that it could be only the researcher.

"What are we doing now?" Max asked unsurely.

Dawn approached the group, rubbing her forehead and feeling a bit dizzy.

"Tracey, what happened last night? We didn't drink anything, but I might have a hangover right now …" Dawn explained, not knowing what happened last night.

"We worked, but I can't remember that we slept in or so …." Tracey replied.

"Hey, guys!" Zoey greeted the group, looking a bit better than her blue-haired friend.

"Come on! We need to free Gary!" Max exclaimed, pointing to the poor researcher. Of course, there was only one way to make Snorlax move from his spot and it shouldn't take long until they would see it.

Suddenly, the window of the lab opened and someone, perhaps Caroline, put a fresh cake onto the window's ledge, seemingly for it to cool down. However, it could also be the way out of this misery, but everybody knew the stories about children that took a cake from a window's ledge without being happy ever again afterwards.

Norman walked to the group and the gym leader tilted his head when he saw the poor person under Snorlax.

"Dad, we need to lure Snorlax away from here, so that Gary can be freed!" Max explained and the gym leader saw the problem. "We think it's a good idea to take the cake from the window's ledge, because Snorlax would never say no to food."

"What cake?" Norman turned around to see the sweet at the lab. "How do we decide who is going to take it?"

A senseless question, because the four teens already put their forefingers on their nose, but unfortunately, Norman didn't know that game.

"What?" Norman said.

"You're the last, dad, therefore you'll have to take that cake!" Max explained before he sent his father to the lab.

Norman shrugged, because he didn't know what was so difficult to get the cake and the gym leader went to the ledge before taking the cake away. As soon as he had it within his hands, he looked into the face of an all to familiar woman who, with kitchen apron and her hands on her hips, stood right in front of him, looking at the thief.

"Good morning, honey." Norman said naively.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline said sweetly.

"Uh … " Norman knew that expression and the gym leader knew that he didn't have much time.

Taking the cake, Norman ran away towards Tracey and the gym leader knew that he could say what he wants, because no excuse would be good enough for his wife. Caroline didn't believe her eyes and she wondered why her husband behaved like a teen within his puberty again.

Nevertheless, the gym leader was on his way to his group and somehow it was fun to play pranks on his wife, although she always caught him.

Call it bad luck or fate, but Norman tripped over a stone and the bake landed right in the face of a certain blue-haired girl. It wasn't that bad, but the smell of the cake reached Snorlax' nose and the gigantic cat started to move.

Unfortunately, Snorlax trusted his nose more than his eyes and his next target was Dawn.

"Oops …" Norman knew that he wasn't very popular right now.

"I think you should run now, Dawn." Tracey suggested, because the mountain-like Pokémon already was behind them.

The next scenes saw a coordinator on her way away from a hungry Pokémon and a flat researcher on the ground. Gary surely had better mornings, but he couldn't deny that a huge weight fell off his chest and the brunette would never ever again share a sleeping spot with Snorlax.

"What happened last night, dad?" Max asked curiously, despite the screams of Dawn in the background.

"That's a long story …" Norman sighed, but it didn't seem that he would have the time to tell it. Stomping out of the house, Caroline and Misty definitely didn't look for a nice conversation and Gary would perhaps wish that Snorlax would cover him once more.

Meanwhile, Dawn wiped some of the cake out of her face, but Snorlax was surprisingly fast when he smelt food. Unfortunately, only Brock and Misty knew how fast a Snorlax could get and they wouldn't forget the day when Ash lured it over a hill while wearing an apple costume.

It shocked the girl that neither Zoey nor Max helped her.

Fortunately, before she was caught by the hungry Pokémon, Snorlax was pushed to the back and the thousand-pound Pokémon had a few seconds to realize that Dawn wasn't food, at least nothing tasty.

Walking away, the giant Pokémon looked already for its next meal.

Dawn sighed in relieve, removing the last bits of cake from her face.

"Thank you." Dawn thanked her savior, panting a bit. However, when she lifted her head, she saw a Torterra and Paul and it looked like as if the Sinnoh trainer saved her from Snorlax. Of course, it was more than weird, but nevertheless, it was a nice surprise for the blue-haired girl.

"You should be more careful, girl. It doesn't bring me anything if Ash has to attend a funeral when he comes back. I won't allow any delay for my rematch!" Paul explained, denying that he saved Dawn because of other reasons.

Dawn should have expected such a reaction.

However, there wasn't a sign from Brock and holly. Moreover, Misty and Caroline would need to have a conversation with Norman. However, what was more important right now: Did the group actually recreated the decoration or not?

* * *

May and Ash stood in front of David's boat again and the pair wondered where the boy was right now. Strangely enough, he wasn't frozen within an ice block anymore and it didn't look as if someone broke it.

"Why is fate so cruel to me?" May wondered.

"We have six hours to find him, May. It surprises me that Harley isn't here as well." Ash cheered his friend up before he noticed the water on the ground that led to some other place. It was obvious that someone had wet clothes and actually it couldn't be someone else than David.

"Come on, May! I'm sure that this water will lead us to him." Ash said, taking May's wrist again before he pulled her to that place. A shame that this water didn't remind Ash that he was missing a certain water Pokémon.

May mentally thanked Ash that he was as eager as her to get to Kanto.

However, her time ran out and she needed to tell him her feelings before they would be at Oak's lab, but unfortunately, it wasn't that easy with Cilan and Iris around. Happily, those two weren't here right now and May could attempt to tell Ash the news.

"Ash?" May asked unsurely. "Have you ever feared that you could be rejected?"

The raven-haired boy didn't know exactly what his brown-haired friend meant and somehow he was confused. Prior his Unova journey, Ash's mother told him some adult things and the naïve Ash was more or less confused. It couldn't be that May actually meant what he thought she meant. Too avoid embarrassment, Ash picked another subject.

"Erika rejected me at a gym and I had to dress up as a girl to battle her, so …." Ash started to explain.

"I don't mean such a rejection, Ash." May said with a tint of annoyance in her voice. "Have you never been afraid to ask a certain person a certain question?"

May's question became more precise and the Kanto trainer didn't know if he pointed the hints the right way. Something was on May's mind, but she couldn't tell it that easily. However, Ash would help her to get it off her heart.

"Perhaps …" Ash replied unsurely.

May wanted it to know and the girl saw the unsure gaze within Ash's eyes. It became a weird feeling and the coordinator always knew that it would be that difficult to tell something like that to someone she didn't want to lose as a friend.

Before May could ask another question, they saw the person that they had searched for. Once again, May was only a few moments away to tell Ash the three words, but she wouldn't lose hope as long as she would still have the cruise to assure herself about his feelings for her.

Now they had their former captain in front of them who stood on some kind of battlefield and at the other side was no one else, but Harley.

"It seems that they will have some kind of match right now …." Ash and May said in union.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**At least, we know that Ash's group will start their journey to Kanto at this day. Iris and Cilan seem to be at Juniper' lab where the green-haired boy need to take a short nap after the whole night. Of course, Oshawott is on the run again and sooner or later, Ash has to notice that. **

**What the heck happened at the lab? Why does Dawn wear Paul's jacket? Where are Brock and Holly? What is with the decoration? How long was Gary under Snorlax? What did Norman mean when he woke up?**

**I don't know why, but I can't shorten this story, even if I want. There's just too much that I need to address and it becomes slowly but surely a pain. A match between Harley and David is about to happen and who knows if the loosing streak of my OC comes finally to an end.**

**How will Iris react when she learns that she have to compete at a contest?**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's difficult, because it could take some chapters until the cruise begins and the cruise itself will take many chapters. Unfortunately, I have to include May's confession somewhere, but I won't tell you when it'll happen. Perhaps I have to increase the length of the chapters to 5,000 words, so that the story won't end up with hundred chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 22: May' persuasiveness **

It didn't take May and Ash very long to find their fifth member, but unfortunately, the runner-up in their decision was here as well. With a longer distance between them and the buildings, the two trainers wanted finally see who the better man was and of course, it should be determined through a Pokémon match.

Luckily, Harley was farer away from Ash and May and the two thought about what they should do now. On the one hand, they could wait and watch the match and on the other hand, they could ask David immediately for his help.

Not in need of another Harley match, May dragged Ash to the scene.

"What would you suggest? An one-on-one match or a full six-on-six?" David asked towards Harley and the cactus-loving guy counted the Pokémon that he had with him right now. It's quite stupid when you don't know how many Pokémon you have with you.

Waiting for Harley's decision, David didn't notice the two other trainers.

"What takes you so long?" The brown-haired boy didn't like it at all when someone stalled the action, especially before a Pokémon match.

"Hey!" May said from the side with a forced smile.

David turned slightly to the side to see that girl again and once more, she was quite too close for his liking. Almost tripping over his own foot, David increased the distance and it was visible that he was surprised to see Ash ad May again. Could it be that he was so long within the ice-block that the party was already over and May and Ash wanted back to the coast they had coming from?

"Shouldn't you already sit in a plane towards Kanto?" The girl-fearing boy wondered aloud.

"We wanted, but there have been some minor complications." May explained sheepishly.

"I'll take an one-on-one match …." Harley replied after he noticed that he didn't have six Pokémon right now. A second later, he spotted his biggest rival again and the purple-haired man immediately took the opportunity to stroke his ego. "…. can't the little May find the way to the planes? Should uncle Harley take your hand and show you the way and …"

"SHUT UP, HARLEY!" May was red with anger, but Ash held her hand, so that she wouldn't dash towards the coordinator.

"Calm down, May! We aren't here because of him." Ash reminded her.

"I already told you that my ship can't travel across the ocean." David thought that he knew what they wanted from him, but unfortunately, he wasn't right with that.

"Could we just talk for a minute?" May crunched with her teeth.

May pointed to a small garden area and Harley noticed what was going on here, at least he thought so. Using every opportunity to show his skills, Harley put his hands on his hips before he said exactly that what he thought.

"I knew that you would look for a way to get out of that match!" Harley said with a bright smirk on his face. "Then you can at least fulfill your part of the bet."

David remembered that it wasn't just a match about victory and defeat.

"Uh … what did you two bet about?" May and Ash were both puzzled.

"If I win, he'll have to be my servant for the next three months. It includes everything from cleaning my shoes to promoting my contest' matches. Originally, I wanted to offer that job to May, but …." Before Harley could finish his speech, May interrupted him and the girl wanted to know the other side of the bet.

"And if you lose?" May asked curiously, ignoring Harley' ego for now.

Suddenly, Harley wasn't so chatty anymore and May raised an eyebrow.

"He would have to tell you and everyone who asks him that you're the better coordinator." David 'helped' Harley with the complement of the whole bet.

May was slightly confused, because she expected that the boy hated her and Ash after what they had done to him on their journey. Even Ash was surprised to hear that and even Pikachu moved its ears at those words.

"Why?" May asked, tilting her head.

"Don't think anything wrong! I just chose that, because I'm sure that this would annoy him more than anything else on the world." David explained his motivation for this match and actually, it was true that it would be a torture for Harley to admit the fact that May was better.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because I'll win or did you decide to give up?" Harley said with a convincing voice.

"Never! It's one-on-one, right?" David asked.

May wanted to interrupt again, but Ash pulled her away.

"Let them have that match, May. It won't take that long and we have still time to ask him after the match." Ash explained, but May had complete other concerns.

"What is when he loses, Ash? He would need to follow Harley around and that would destroy our plan." May told Ash her opinion and suddenly, Ash realized that she was right. On the other hand, the match wasn't over and May shouldn't doom anything from the start.

Leading May to a bench that was located at the side of the battlefield, Ash couldn't deny that he was excited to see another Pokémon battle. To the left of them was Harley and to the right of them David and it seemed that a referee wasn't needed for a quick one-on-one match.

Taking his Pokéball, Harley was ready to win a servant.

"Come out my sweetie!" Harley exclaimed before he threw his ball into the air. It didn't take long before Harley's Octillery materialized on the field and the water-type seemed to be motivated enough to win a match.

May crunched once more with her teeth, because she knew how unfair that Pokémon could be.

Everyone looked now to Harley's opponent and all of them wondered what Pokémon David would choose. As of now, May and the rest only knew Farfetch'd and Flareon from David's team.

Throwing his Pokéball in the air, David didn't use such a corny slogan like Harley.

Materializing as well, the Pokémon seemed to be a rather large one and Ash was the first who recognized it as a fire-type. Growling, Arcanine glared at his foe and the majestic Pokémon shook his head when the wind blew through its mane.

"Wow! An Arcanine!" Ash, as overexcited as always, took his Pokédex to learn more about that Pokémon. It had been a Pokémon of Gary during his stint as trainer, but Ash always wanted to know information.

'_Arcanine, the legend-like fire Pokémon. The sight of it running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night has captivated many people.' _

May tilted her head, so that she could look onto the Pokédex as well and she immediately noticed that something wasn't right.

"Its fur on the Pokédex looks different to David's one." May acknowledged, looking alternately to the real Pokémon and its picture on the Dex. Spotting a red fur with black stripes on the Pokédex, David's Arcanine had golden fur with red stripes instead.

"I assume that it's a shiny one, May." Ash explained, not being used to see shiny Pokémon that often.

Harley couldn't deny that the Pokémon looked beautiful and it would be a perfect participant for a contest, but the purple-haired coordinator couldn't show his amazement. Moreover, much to May's dislike, Harley had the type-advantage in that match-up.

"You should know that Arcanine is my signature Pokémon." David noted proudly.

"Oops …." May said quietly and Ash knew what she meant with 'Oops'.

"Who cares if it's your signature Pokémon? After I beat you, you'll have to see how I put my signature under thousands of autographs." Harley said bravely, not being intimidated by the larger Pokémon on the other side of the field.

May clenched her fists, because Harley could once again destroy her hopes with his ego.

A small breeze went across the field.

* * *

Caroline looked with big eyes at something that Norman called decoration, but the woman knew that only a man would call it that. The silence almost killed Norman and the other guests looked innocently away. Although Zoey, Holly and Dawn helped with that, they could swear that it looked much better during the night.

"What is that, Norman?" Caroline asked sternly.

"Uh … yeah … it's … uh …" Norman stumbled over his words, trying to find an explanation that would be suitable for both sides.

"I can tell you what it's not! A decoration!" Caroline clarified and to be honest, she was right.

At first, they had a large banner that was supposed to be at the front of the lab to welcome other guests at the birthday. Unfortunately, it wasn't 'Welcome to Max' birthday' written on it, but 'Congratulations! It's a girl!' instead.

"DAD!" Max held his head, because it was more than embarrassing for him.

Zoey, Tracey and Gary sweatdropped, because they forgot that Norman suffered from night-blindness and it turned out to be a bad idea to let him write on the banner. However, it wasn't completely Norman's fault, because the rest of the decorations didn't look necessary better.

Tracey scratched his head and after some moments, he could remember most of the previous night.

_/Flashback/_

_The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon and the group of trainers stepped together to discuss their task. Paul just stood at the sight and crossed his arms, although he didn't intend to help with the decoration anyway. _

"_Do we have any light resources or Pokémon?" Dawn asked, looking at her hand that wasn't very visible in the darkness. _

"_I fear that no one of us has a fire-type Pokémon …" Tracey noted, knowing the teams of Norman, Dawn, Brock and himself. Unfortunately, Holly didn't have a fire-type and Paul wouldn't give them his Pokémon anyway. _

"_I'm sure that professor Oak has some torches or other things that we can use within his lab." Brock said. _

"_Great idea, Brock. Why don't you get some of them?" Norman suggested. _

_The rock-type trainer approached the lab, being followed by Holly of course. With some lights, it should be possible to create some things for the party, but Norman and the others should know that their luck wasn't always present as of late. _

"_How could I forget my Quilava?" Dawn exclaimed, grabbing her head. _

_That was right, because the fire-type could easily lighten up the surroundings with its flame on its back as long as it wasn't tired. Taking the Pokéball, Dawn called the Jotho Pokémon that immediately ignited its flame on its back to supply the environment with light. _

"_Finally some luck!" Gary noted before he took the material for the decoration into his hands. The researcher sighed, because he knew that this whole scenario would be for nothing. It was perhaps time for Gary to change his profession. _

_Brock and Holly came back from the lab, but they didn't have anything within their hands. _

"_Where are the torches?" Norman asked, because the poor Quilava couldn't lighten up the whole ranch. _

"_The door is locked up …." Brock explained, scratching his head. His female friend only nodded in agreement and it seemed that Norman's trusty wife would do everything in her power to prevent the men from getting some sleep. _

"_Perhaps we could find Ash's Infernape and Quilava to help us as well, right?" Tracey suggested, but unfortunately, the two said Pokémon weren't in eyeshot. That meant that someone had to look for them and ask for their help. _

"_Brock and Holly, could you look for them?" Tracey asked and the two immediately left the scene, although it was difficult to find a way. After a few moments, the group was decreased by two members, leaving Tracey, Zoey, Dawn, Norman and Gary with the work on the decoration. _

_With the help of Quilava, Norman took the first utensils and put them onto the ground. Now he needed the advice of the red-haired girl Zoey, although he didn't trust them at all. However, it couldn't become any worse and the gym leader motioned to Zoey to explain. _

"_At first, we need a new banner for the entrance." The coordinator said casually. _

"_That sounds easy." Norman said, chuckling a bit, because that didn't sound so bad. _

_It was time to give out the tasks for the night. Of course, Norman had to do the banner first, Tracey should do the menu cards for the birthday, Zoey would make several minor flags with that they could decorate the house, Dawn had to look for the area of the fence and Gary should check the set of lights, because Max' party shouldn't end after sunset. _

_Paul still leaned against the wall, smirking at the pathetic trainers. Being used too stay awake for long, the Sinnoh trainer didn't even think about the possibility to help. _

"_I have a set of lights, but we don't have electricity for it right now …." Gary sighed before he got an idea. He would need an electro-type to see if all lights were alright. Calling his Electivire, the researcher took the lights and handed them to his Pokémon. _

"_Use a small Thunder shock, so we can see whether the lights are alright or not …." Gary said to his Pokémon. _

_The electricity hit the lights that shone in a bright yellow light and Gary seemed to be satisfied with that, but after a second, one light exploded and this was followed by a second and a third one. That wasn't in Gary's interest and the researcher took the set without realizing that his Pokémon still used the electro attack. _

_Mimicking Ash Ketchum, Gary received an electrical shock and the researcher landed on his back. Stopping its attack, Electivire sweat dropped at the bad luck of its trainer. The first part of the decoration was broken once again and it shouldn't take long for the next disaster. _

_Quilava's flame became smaller and the Pokémon had problems to keep its flame alive for so long. _

_Norman didn't see much and the gym leader put his hand on Tracey's shoulder. _

"_Zoey, could you tell Quilava to make more light?" Norman asked. _

"_Uh ….. I'm Tracey …" Professor Oak's assistant wondered what Norman's problem was. It became darker, but it should still be possible to recognize an individual that stood one foot away from you. _

"_Oh … really?" Norman said with some disbelieve in his voice, touching around Tracey's head to feel his headband and after some moments, he noticed that this was really Tracey. _

"_Are you sure that everything's alright?" Tracey asked with concern. _

"_Of course …." Norman replied, sizing up the area in front of him with his hand. Like every man, Norman was too modest to admit that he couldn't see good in the dark, but the gym leader wouldn't risk to reveal this weakness to his fellow group members. _

"_It seems that we have to work without much light …." Tracey noticed, because Quilava's flame extinguished. _

_Zoey seemed to have the best run out of the group and the redhead already finished several flags for the decoration. Sometimes women were just better than men, but in the end, all members had to work together to reach the goal. _

_Dawn already left the location to look for the fence and even Paul wasn't here anymore. That was more than weird, but there wasn't much time left and that forced them to work without much orientation. _

"_Where the heck are Brock and Holly?" Norman shouted before he took the utensils to write onto the banner. It would turn out to be a bad idea, but Tracey had enough to do with his menu cards. Actually, they would be almost a dozen guests at the party, but Caroline expected several individuals from the town to appear as well. _

_Gary was out for now, Norman tried his best to write, Tracey looked several times to Zoey, Zoey made more and more of those flags, Dawn and Paul were somewhere else and nobody knew what took Brock and Holly so long. _

_It was just the first part of the night._

* * *

It was finally time for the match between Harley and David with Ash and May as onlookers. Like always, Ash was excited to see a Pokémon battle, but May pulled her white bandana down into her face, not knowing whether she should watch the match or not.

"This will be so exciting!" Ash said excitedly, looking alternately to both sides of the field.

Sometimes May wished that she could be as carefree as Ash, although it resulted very often into problems for the trainer.

"Let's finish this quick, sweetheart! Octillery, use sludge bomb on this inelegant Pokémon!" Harley said triumphantly, posing on the field as if he were in a contest.

The water-type shot several sludge pieces out of his mouth onto the fire-type, but Arcanine was fast enough to avoid the first of them with ease. It worked even without any order from its trainer and hopefully, it was a sign into the right direction.

"Let's start with something small, Arcanine! Use Flame Burst!" David ordered, pointing to his opponent.

The large Pokémon used one of his weaker attacks on Harley's Pokémon; however, the squid could dodge the attack. Unfortunately, the Flame Burst attack strewed and hit the water-type with some sparks in his eyes.

Rubbing his eyes with his tentacle, Octillery was blind for a few seconds and that was the perfect opening for the other trainer.

"Heat Wave, Arcanine!" The next attack was already on its way and Harley thought about a possibility to deal with it. Despite his type-average, the coordinator had to be careful what he'd do next, because this here wasn't a contest.

The fire wave approached the octopus, but the purple-haired trainer wasn't finished.

"Octillery, Fire Blast to shoot it back!" Harley exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

After it cleaned its eyes, the squirt released the powerful fire-attack that absorbed the Heat Wave and sent it back to David's Pokémon. Strangely enough, David didn't give his Pokémon any new orders and in a few seconds, it would be hit by that attack.

"What is he doing?" May said angrily, clinging onto Ash's arm with all of her might.

Ash couldn't remember that May was so strong, but the Kanto trainer had an idea what was going on, therefore, he decided to stay calm for the moment.

The fire Blast/Heat Wave combination hit Arcanine and Harley knew that it had to do some damage besides the fact that the Pokémon was a fire-type. Celebrating his first successful attack, the cactus-guy shot an evil grin towards May.

The fire enveloped Arcanine before it vanished immediately. There wasn't any sign that the Pokémon was damaged, but it looked even stronger now. Standing at the same spot as before, David's Pokémon stomped several times onto the ground.

Harley's face represent his mental status right now, because both of them were confused.

"I don't get it …." May said quietly, still clinging to Ash's arm.

"Are you surprised?" Ash asked, knowing what happened. "That's Arcanine's special ability, May; Flash Fire. It causes that the Pokémon absorbs all fire-attacks to strengthen its own fire-type based attacks. It's quite useful, especially if the opponent doesn't know anything about it."

May simply nodded.

Harley was furious, because he was sure that David cheated somehow, but Harley could cheat as well.

The battle continued and now it was time for some close combat moves from David's side.

"Extreme Speed!" David shouted quickly and his Pokémon immediately dashed forward with an unbelievable agility. It was too fast to counter and Harley had to think faster than usual, but eventually he got an idea.

"Octillery, plan 4-C." Harley explained and no one of the other trainers every heard from such an attack, let alone order.

Arcanine stopped its attack, because Harley's Pokémon laid flat on the ground and held its stomach, looking rather unhealthy right now. Shaking its body, Octillery doubled over in pain, but that only confused the other trainers even more.

Arcanine approached the Pokémon, being unsure what happened.

"Oh no, my poor Octillery!" Harley felt the pain of his Pokémon. "It had always a weak stomach and my poor sweetheart suffers from stomach ache."

Ash, May and David made big eyes at that, because it was just too weird. Unfortunately, Harley's appearance was so convincing that everybody believed it right now. Scratching the back of his head, David didn't see a reason to continue that match with an ill opponent.

"I'm sorry, but that means that you have to give up now." David explained. "It's a shame, because we couldn't see how you would have dealt with my Extreme speed attack."

Right in that moment, Harley lifted his head again with an evil look in his eyes.

"David, watch out!" May knew that this gaze from Harley didn't mean any good and the Hoenn coordinator almost squashed Ash's arm with her grip.

"Octazooka!" Harley ordered quickly and his squirt immediately jumped up from the ground before shooting the ink attack into the face of Arcanine. It hit and the poor fire-type shook his head, trying to get rid off this stuff.

"That was a cheap shot, Harley!" May yelled across the whole field.

Harley turned to his onlookers before he clarified some things. "What's your problem, darling? The stomach ache of my award-winning Pokémon vanished and there isn't a rule that says that I can't continue the fight."

May almost exploded, but Ash tried to calm here down. Of course, it was mean from Harley, but they shouldn't have expected something else from him anyway. The match wasn't over and everything was possible at the moment.

"You really foxed me there …" David admitted. "Arcanine, are you alright?"

The fire-type still tried to remove the ink with its paws, but unfortunately, it couldn't see anything as of now. After he turned the tables, it was Harley's turn to start with his offense.

"Octillery, Sludge bomb once more!" Harley said enthusiastically.

"Arcanine, use Agility and move quickly …" David knew that it was a game of luck now, because Arcanine could only assume where the attack came from.

The sludge shot onto the ground and it seemed that Arcanine could avoid all of them without even seeing them. Unfortunately, the last sludge bomb piece hit Arcanine once more in his face and the poor fire-type again tried to remove it with his paw.

Suddenly, David's Pokémon dropped down onto his knee, seemingly being exhausted.

"Luck is on your side, right?" Harley explained sarcastically. "Your Pokémon can't see anything and it's poisoned, so you should give up."

It didn't look good for the fire-type, but there was more on the line than just a wine and a defeat. Moreover, David was put under time pressure, because the poison would wear his Pokémon down with the second, leaving not many scenarios for that match.

May became even more furious, because Harley always cheated.

"That's a difficult situation …." Ash admitted. "Let's hope that our fifth member finds a way to win."

Pikachu sat right next to his trainer and the rodent tilted its head. Like everyone, he didn't enjoy Harley's performance and Pikachu would love nothing more than hitting this stupid squirt with a thunder attack, however, he would disqualify David in the process.

"We won't give up!" David clarified before he thought about a possibility to win. "Arcanine, use Agility once more while trying to clean up your eyes!"

The fire-type immediately moved across the field and removed some of the mud every now and then from its face. After a few moments, however, Arcanine had to stop the strategy, because the poison became stronger and forced Arcanine to move slower.

"You should know that it's senseless! Octillery, Constrict!" Harley said.

It happened very fast and the octopus wrapped all of his tentacles around the fire-type, squashing it with this physical attack. Not releasing the hold, Octillery tightened its grip on Arcanine and sooner or later, the fire-type or its trainer had to give up.

May turned her head to the side and buried her face into Ash's chest. Unintentionally, the trainer blushed at this, but he could still pat May on her back to comfort her. He knew that it was unfair from Harley, but unfair wasn't always equal to against the rules.

"Hmm ….. He doesn't look very worried." Ash whispered under his breath.

"Do you give up?" Harley said once more, while his Pokémon tightened his grip more and more on the fire-type.

"You're right …." David started to say something. "You're right that my Arcanine couldn't defeat your Octillery with its strength now, but unfortunately for you, there are always ways to get out of such situations."

"That's just a bluff." Harley explained, motioning to his Octillery to squeeze even harder.

Arcanine almost became unconscious, but that was the right moment for another attack.

"Arcanine, use Reversal!" David ordered and his Pokémon immediately released the energy that hit the Harley's Pokémon hard. Due to the small distance, the attack hit full on and the water-type was sent flying towards Harley. At the moment, Reversal was even more powerful than a Hyper beam, forcing Octillery to black out from that attack.

The squirt flew directly onto Harley and the coordinator didn't even know what happened in the first place.

Ash wanted to throw a victory fist into the air, but unfortunately, May still wrapped her arms around his torso with her face still buried into his chest. It seemed that the Hoenn native didn't even notice that the match was over and that it ended in favor of their 'friend'.

"Hey, May! It's over." Ash said to her.

"Harley is so mean …" May murmured into Ash's chest.

"Yeah, he is, but I think that his meanness didn't bring him anything this time." Ash explained. May's head immediately turned to the battlefield where she saw a planted Harley on the ground and an Arcanine that was praised by his trainer.

"Harley lost?" May asked with disbelieve in her voice. "How did this happen?"

"I'll tell you about it later, but now we can finally ask him if he wants to come with us, right?" Ash said before he tried to stand up. Only now, May realized that she still clang to Ash's arm and that she actually buried her face into his chest a few seconds ago.

Blushing like crazy, May avoided eye contact with the raven-haired trainer who rubbed his arm.

After a few seconds, May decided to follow Ash to the victorious trainer and she thanked Arceus that she had finally some luck on her journey.

Recalling his Arcanine into his Pokéball, David knew that his fire-type needed a stay at a Pokémon centre very soon. At least, he could finally silence Harley for good and a victory after all that time felt great.

Harley recalled his Octillery to be able to stand up again.

"That was a great finish!" Ash congratulated the winner and the raven-haired trainer appreciated that match. David, modest like always, waved him off before he wanted to go for the Pokémon centre. It would be a good idea, but certain other trainers needed to have an answer from him.

"David, would you come with us to Kanto?" May blurted out, not seeing a reason to hold that question back any longer.

"Uh …. Hmm ….. Nope!"

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter twenty-two and like I said, it could take some time until certain events start. I know that this story is called Max' Birthday Wish and we already had over twenty chapters without Max' Birthday. It could be that the next chapters will be longer, because I want to start the cruise at least in chapter 25, so that we can see some interesting contests. **

**The headline of the chapter was confusing, right? I've never said that May's persuasiveness was good or bad, he-he. The flashback at the lab will reveal some other events that happened during the night and let's hope that Brock and Holly will reappear again. **

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm still not quite sure whether I should increase the average length to 5,000 words or not. There are some pros and some cons for it, but I think that I should do it. The last chapter ended with the refusal of David to join May's group and it seemed that there's still some work to do until May could enjoy a nice cruise with Ash to Kanto. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Hope yet remains**

"What do you mean with 'nope'?" May hoped that it didn't mean what she feared it would mean. Actually, she couldn't afford to hear a 'nope', because she was told by the sailor that their rules were strict and that they had to be a complete five-man group.

"I don't have any business in Kanto, so I won't join your group and besides, why do you ask me in the first place?" David responded while keeping a good distant to May.

Ash thought that it would be the best if he answered this time, because May was at the edge of tears.

"Listen! We are in a complicated situation right now, because the only ship that would leave for Kanto is booked up and we can only join the cruise as participants for a contest that will be held on it. Unfortunately, we need to be five contestants and as you know, May, Iris, Cilan and I are only four. We needed to decide quickly and May thought that you would be a good fifth member for our group." Ash explained coherently the whole situation.

"A contest, huh? Wouldn't Harley be a better coordinator for it?" David mentioned the circumstance that he didn't know much about contests.

"You know that May doesn't like him at all." Ash smiled weakly.

"I'm just a ticket to Kanto for you then, right?" David combined the reasons of Ash and May.

"Nonono ….." May interrupted quickly. "You could attend the birthday of my little brother at professor Oak's lab and that includes food, entertainment and Pokémon battles as well."

"Yesterday you told me that you would send me to professor Oak's lab as a punishment and now it's a reward? That sounds very suspicious …." David didn't forget that May told him that there would be a lot of girls and women in pallet town during Max' Birthday.

May knew that she said that, but at that time, she didn't know that it would be necessary to take him with them.

"Couldn't you think about it once more?" Ash suggested, but right in time, Haley approached the winner of their match and according to his facial expression, he wasn't very happy about the whole outcome.

"This match doesn't count! My Octillery had something in its eyes." Harley looked for an excuse, but there had been enough witnesses that knew it better. Actually, Harley should be thankful that he wasn't kicked out of that match after his Pokémon feinted that stomachache.

"It was fair and square, Harley, but there's something that I would love to know." David said with a bright smirk.

"What?!" Harley said with an annoyed voice.

"Who's the better coordinator? May or you?" David rubbed his hands together, because he knew how painful it was for Harley to accept his defeat. It was a horrible noise that Harley created with his teeth, but he had to say it nevertheless. If he didn't admit it, David, Ash and May would tell everyone that Harley lost against a non-coordinator and that was even worse than the other fact.

"May …." Harley murmured under his breath before he walked away, but not before he gave all three of them a warning. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

May sighed, because she knew that Harley was right, with both of his statements though. At least, the annoying coordinator was away and May could start to plead once more. As of now, she didn't give up and she would even tie that boy up if she had to.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" May repeated several times and she even used her puppy dog eyes against someone whose afraid of girls. In the past, May had always been successful with her eyes, no matter if it was against her dad, friends or unknown people.

"I have to admit that this looks very cute, but I still have to deny it." David responded, decreasing May's hope once again. "I'm sure that you'll find another one for your trip. If you excuse me, I have to tell professor Juniper that I finished my task."

When David said this, May suddenly got a great idea that could really work. Watching David walk away, May leaned towards Ash before she whispered something into his ear.

"Ash! That's the perfect idea!" May whispered enthusiastically.

"Why do you whisper and what do you mean with perfect idea?" Ash said with a normal tone, almost catching David's attention again.

"Shush! Do you want that he hear you? He said that he would go to Juniper and perhaps she could give him another job." May explained her thoughts, but she would still need to complete her plan. "According to Aurea, David always keeps his promises and professor Juniper could ask him to bring another package, but this time to Kanto."

"Oh …. I understand …" Ash responded.

"However, it's necessary that I talk with her before he does and that means that you have to distract him somehow until I told Juniper our plan." May finished her explanations and she hoped that Ash would play along.

"Since when do you have become so sneaky, May?" Ash said with big eyes.

"I just do it for Max." May justified her actions.

"Okay, I'll help you with your idea, May, but I would still prefer if he comes with us on his own." Ash replied before he patted May on her shoulder to wish her luck before he followed the brunette trainer who wasn't out f eyeshot.

For a short moment, May wondered if she was really too sneaky as of late.

Nevertheless, she then left for Juniper's lab, using another way then Ash and David.

The raven-haired trainer caught up with the brown-haired boy, putting a hand onto his shoulder to stop him on his way to the lab. Somehow, it wasn't surprising for the messenger-boy that they wouldn't give up that quick.

"What do you want?" David said before he noticed that the girl wasn't with him anymore. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Nothing special, but …. Uh …. WHAT? Girlfriend? May?" Ash almost jumped ten feet to the back, having a tomato red face.

"She still didn't tell you, right? It doesn't matter, because it's none of my business." David shrugged.

Ash was more than confused and he never had thought much about a girlfriend, but the possibility to see May as more than a normal friend, made him unsure. It was rare that the Kanto trainer was lost in his thoughts because of a girl, but he needed to put those thoughts on the back seat, at least until he distracted David long enough.

"May's not my girlfriend, but she needed to go to …. Uh … the restroom …" Ash thought about reasons why May could have left him within a town.

"Typical girls, but what happened to your Oshawott?" David missed another one of Ash's group.

"Uh ….." The Kanto native looked to every side, but he couldn't spot his 'seventh' Pokémon and even Pikachu hadn't noticed it so far that the runaway run away again. For miles around, there wasn't a sign of the seal and perhaps Ash found a task for him and David for the next few minutes.

"Would you mind if you help me to find him?" Ash said, hoping to catch 'two Pokémon with one Pokéball'.

The brunette thought about the pros and cons of that, but it would be mean to refuse to help the raven-haired trainer with his missed Pokémon. Fortunately, he didn't have a clue about Ash and May's plan; therefore, he agreed to help the boy.

"Let's find this chaotic seal …" David said before he and Ash walked to the crowded streets of Nuvema town. At least, the communication between David and Ash was better than the communication between Iris and May, May and David and Harley and May.

* * *

May went through the streets, looking multiple times over her shoulder to assure herself that nobody followed her to the lab. It was quite a long way to Juniper, but at least, May already knew it from her first visit to the woman.

As of late, she had done a lot of things to fulfill Max' wish, but she didn't regret anything.

Being located outside of the town, Junipers lab wasn't the centre of attention, although many individuals asked for help from the professor. Leaving the crowded streets, May didn't realize that she was in the eyeshot of a certain water-type that was more than happy to see a familiar face.

Following the brunette, Oshawott wandered over the ground.

Running as fast as she could, May approached the lab and after several minutes, she finally reached the desired building. Panting heavily, the coordinator rested her hands on her legs to catch some breath before she walked through the electrical sliding door.

The door closed again and the poor Oshawott crashed into the glass. Rubbing its head, the seal looked for a way to get into the lab again. If May was within it, there would be a huge chance that Ash was there as well.

Still breathing heavily, May hoped that Juniper was somewhere within the lab. On the other hand though, May prayed to Arceus that Iris wouldn't notice her. At first, it seemed like a good idea to send Iris and Cilan to the lab, but now, May wouldn't mind if they were somewhere else.

Tiptoeing through the hall, the coordinator looked into every room without much noise.

"Why so cautious?"

May almost died when she heard that voice behind her from out of nowhere, but fortunately, the brunette had a strong heart and the Hoenn native turned around to see Juniper again. Still holding her heart, May sighed in relieve that it wasn't Harley or Iris before she smiled at the professor that would need to help her once more.

"Where's Ash?"

Again, May was surprised and the brunette knew that her heart wouldn't make it nay longer with those circumstances. Turning around once more, the brunette spotted Iris and the dragon-loving girl wasn't very happy to see May without Ash.

"Who do you think you are to scare me like that?" May yelled at Iris.

"I think that I'm Iris and that I'm not such a kid like you who sneaks through a house!" Iris yelled back and the argument between the two girls started once more, but fortunately, Aurea knew how she could end it almost immediately.

"Do you want to risk that Cilan wakes up?" Juniper said casually and at least, Iris stopped with her yelling. It wasn't in her interest to wake up the poor gym leader who didn't sleep the last night and May just puffed up her cheeks and turned away.

Juniper wiped some hair away from her face before she intended to learn what the situation was. After Iris and Cilan arrived at the lab, she wasn't told anything about Ash and if he got the package from her messenger boy who hadn't returned yet.

"I would love to know as well where Ash is." Juniper said with a normal voice.

"He distracts David." May said emotionless, still looking away from Iris.

"Uh … why does he do that?" Aurea couldn't do much with that information.

Turning back to Juniper, May took a very deep breath before she would tell everything at once. She didn't have any time to waste and it could be that Ash would arrive soon as well. On the other hand, however, she couldn't reveal anything, because if Iris knew about the contests, she probably wouldn't take part on that journey anymore.

"After we arrived with the boat at the port, I ran towards the airline desk to get some tickets towards Kanto, but they said that there wouldn't be any flights for the next few days because of bad weather forecasts that include hurricanes as well. The next flight would be in three days, but the birthday of my little brother is in three days and it would be better if we were there earlier. After those bad news, Ash and I ran along the port to look for a ship that could bring us to Pallet town, but nobody wanted to take this route. Fortunately, we found a cruise ship that would leave today and would arrive in Kanto in two days. However, the ship was booked up and there wasn't a way to get tickets. I pleaded like always and in the end, the sailor suggested that we could join the cruise as part of their co … - - uh Pokémon tournament that will be held on it. Unfortunately, we need to be a complete group of five man; therefore we needed a fifth member. After we were forced to decide quickly, we registered David for it. When we asked him for his help, he declined our offer and that's the reason why I'm here."

May almost ran out of breath, but eventually she could say everything without being interrupted.

Iris crossed her arms, because she learned that Ash and May decided a lot without the permission of her and Cilan.

"That's quite a story, but to make it short. You need to convince David to come with you to Kanto, right?" Juniper summarized.

"Right ….." May said, still panting a bit after that marathon speech.

"Did you already tell him that you can't leave without him?" Aurea asked naively.

"Of course, but he said that he would inform you that he brought Ash the package and I hoped that you could give him another task that would lead him to uh … Kanto." May explained with a hopeful voice before she was interrupted by Iris again.

"Doesn't surprise me at all that he doesn't want to come with us." Iris said with closed eyes to create an 'I knew it' - moment. "You hijacked his ship after all and treated him like rubbish. Moreover, what do you mean with a tournament?"

Aurea winked several times, because there was still a lot that she didn't know.

"Why do you interfere again? It's just a tournament and you won't die because of it!" May countered.

Another confrontation between Iris and May, but the third female tried to put the various puzzle parts together. They still had some time to solve the problem with the cruise, but the problem between Iris and May wouldn't vanish that fast.

"I think I have an idea …" Juniper said out of the blue.

* * *

_/Flashback continues … /_

_It was already past midnight and the group didn't create much so far. In addition, it was difficult to see anything, therefore nobody noticed the poor Gary who laid still flat on his back. Even his trusty Pokémon returned to its ball, so that he wouldn't need to witness more embarrassing moments from his trainer. _

_It had already been hours since Brock and Holly started their search for Ash's fire Pokémon, but they hadn't returned yet. _

_Dawn's Quilava already slept on the ground due to exhaustion and Tracey tried to find a way to finish his task. To create menu cards within the darkness wasn't that easy, even if you were as talented as Tracey. _

"_Do you think that it would make a difference when we create garbage or nothing?" Tracey asked, because he knew that they would get a telling-off from Caroline anyway. _

"_It makes a difference!" Norman exclaimed and the gym leader remembered the threat from his wife to have another child. Just the thought of having another baby forced Norman to shiver. Of course, he loved May and Max, but that didn't mean that he would love to have a third one. Perhaps it would be a girl again and Norman would need to write a banner with 'Congratulation! It's a girl" on it. _

_Unfortunately, Norman really wrote a banner right now and his thoughts distracted him enough to cause him to write something different on the banner. _

_Tracey shrugged before he took his block again. _

_For unexplained reasons, he couldn't stop to think about the compliments that Zoey gave him for his art and perhaps, it couldn't harm to draw something for her in return. Without much light, Tracey tried to draw a picture that could represent his gratitude for this girl. _

_Dawn was still away with Paul to check the area for the fence, but under normal circumstances, it shouldn't take that long. There were multiple couples-in-the-making during that night and that meant that Norman's MLF could be history soon. _

_Some clouds covered the moon. Reducing the light even more for the group. _

_Slowly but surely, the individuals felt the tiredness and exhaustion of the whole day. _

_After that, they … _

_/Break from Flashback/_

Tracey grabbed his head, because he couldn't remember the final parts of the night, no matter how hard he tried. Nevertheless, it was obvious that Brock and Holly were away without a trace and the whole work of the night was for nothing.

Caroline sighed, because she didn't know what she had to do to make Norman understand how important it was to have a good decoration. Nevertheless, she had to punish her husband somehow, but one part of her couldn't do that anymore.

"Listen, Norman! I have to admit that it's my fault that the decoration looks like that …" Caroline explained.

Norman lifted his head, because it was too nice to be true. It seemed that his wife finally understood that it wasn't right to treat men like that and that all of this stuff wasn't necessary for a great birthday, but unfortunately, Caroline wasn't finished.

" …. I should have known that you aren't talented enough for that, therefore you'll travel to Viridian city and buy the decoration there. Today we have a lot to do and I would suggest that you do that tomorrow, okay?" Caroline finished her sentence before she walked back to the lab without punishing her husband, at least she thought so.

"It could have been worse." Tracey tried to cheer Norman up, but it wasn't smart to say something lie that. Every time when you think it can't get any worse, it'll become worse.

Like on the clue, Misty appeared and the redhead would make some announcements for this day. Holding a list within her hands. It seemed to be a lot, but this time, there were some girls, like Dawn, Holly and Zoey, that were on the side of the boys, at least for some parts.

"I won't say anything about the decoration, because that Caroline's duty. Moreover, I'll tell you the points for this day and what we intend to accomplish today. I hope that you still remember that we'll have the second part of our casting show today, that includes auditions from Tracey and Brock. There's still some work to do on the theater stage and after that, we'll build our Pokémon petting zoo. We perhaps have still 3 full days to prepare anything, but it's always better to finish anything sooner than later, right?" Misty said emotionless before she used a sweet voice at the end.

"Don't we get a day where we can chill out?" Gary asked.

"You had such a day …" Misty said, shrugging.

"When?" Gary asked naively.

"The day before yesterday." Misty said before she walked back into the lab, leaving some cursing men behind. It wasn't fair and this day couldn't get any worse, although it wasn't even the last day for tem and there was always the possibility that they would get some additional guests.

Dawn returned to the backyard of the lab after she survived Snorlax' attack, but she didn't score any progress with Paul. It was a mystery why the trainer cared sometimes for her, but in the next moment, he pretended that everything didn't matter to him.

Delia was currently at the Ketchum residence while professor Oak worked on some of his studies, removing them from the 'action' for quite some time.

Misty walked through the kitchen of the lab before she heard the doorbell.

_Who could that be? _Misty wondered and after the doorbell rang another time, she decided to invite the new guest. Removing some hair from her face, the redhead tried to make a good first impression on their newest guest.

Opening the door, Misty looked at an individual that she had never seen before.

* * *

After David had brought his Arcanine to the Pokémon centre, Ash and he started their search for the lost starter Pokémon. Actually, David asked Ash to bring his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, because there was a weird past between the brunette and the woman with pink hair.

Now it was time to call another Pokémon.

"I didn't know that you have a Cubone." Ash said, being amazed to see such a small Pokémon.

"Is it that unusual to have more than three Pokémon?" David asked before he bowed down to his small skull-wearing Pokémon. Right next to him was Farfetch'd and the bird waited eagerly for an order from its trainer.

"Listen! Ash lost his Oshawott and it's up to us to help him to find it! That are crowed streets, therefore I suggest that we should form some groups, okay?" David suggested and his two Pokémon didn't mind a little hide and seek game.

Ash played with the thought to call some Pokémon as well, but then he remembered that they were in Nuvema town and that meant that his water-type would know the way to the lab and probably Oshawott was already there without Ash's knowledge.

Nevertheless, he couldn't reveal that to David now and he would just pretend that he had no clue where the seal was, buying some time for May.

"Is there a special reason why you don't want to leave Unova?" Ash asked casually, trying to find the reason for the refusal on his own. It could help to know that boy better before they would 'force' him to do something that he didn't want to.

"There's no special reason, but I think that you shouldn't rely on my help." David answered before he sent his Pokémon into the south direction of the town to look for Oshawott. Cubone and Farfetch'd were a great team and they should have more success than humans to find a missing Pokémon.

"I wouldn't say that we rely on your help, but it could help you to see more from the world. Like you know, Iris and Cilan come with us as well and they don't see a problem to travel to Kanto with May and me." Ash said naively, not knowing Iris' opinion on that one.

"Oh boy …. Okay, I'll over think it again, but I won't promise anything!" The brunette replied before he walked into the East direction.

"That's at least something …." Ash said before Pikachu and he walked along the street as well.

It was past midday and there ship wouldn't leave the port until six, although they could enter the boat at five already. Unfortunately, May didn't tell Ash how much time she would need to tell Juniper her plan, so Ash just distracted the boy as long as he could with the search for his seal.

They searched for almost an hour, looking through every shop and alley, but without much success. It was weird that the seal was nowhere to be found and no citizen could tell them where the water-type was and after some more time, they stopped at the market square.

"That's not normal, is it?" David said with an annoyed voice. "Nuvema town isn't that huge an Oshawott should search for us as well, so where is he?"

Right in time, Farfetch'd and Cubone returned from their own search and both Pokémon couldn't claim that they had seen the Pokémon somewhere.

Ash thought that he distracted him long enough, therefore, it was time to reveal something.

"It could be that Oshawott is at the lab. It's his hometown after all and perhaps he tries to find me there." The raven-haired trainer suggested.

"Okay, but there's still something that I don't understand, Ash." David said with a suspicious voice.

"Go on and ask." Ash said safely.

"I know that your bandana-wearing friend is a girl, but that's no reason that she should be at the restroom for almost an hour. If I didn't know it any better, I would say that you two plan something that concerns your trip." David explained his thoughts and actually, it had been an hour since they saw May the last time.

Ash was caught off guard with that, because he didn't think about this small point.

"Uh …. Well ….. I don't know what she's doing right now …" Ash pretended to be the innocent in this conversation, but Ash was bad at lying, very bad.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter twenty-three and slowly but surely, we approach new content of the story. May and Iris' arguments will culminate into a match in the near future, although it doesn't have to happen at the contest. Moreover, Ash thought about the possibility to have a certain girl as his girlfriend and perhaps he'll finally start to approach May's interest. **

**The new day at the lab won't be that easy and now they have a new guest. **

**Question: **Who do you think is that new guest ?

**Request: **I would be happy if you read my new story "Easter Orienteering", because it'll be a nice story with a lot of fluffy moments. Of course, I wouldn't mind if you read Time can't heal every pain as well and I never mind feedback.

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Let's go on with chapter 24 of this story that'll hopefully inspire some users to write stories as well. I have to admit that my OC has been in the spotlight as of late, but it won't change the fact that Ash and May are the heroes of this plot. Moreover, I thought that it was time to introduce a new guest to Oak's lab, because it'll refresh the interactions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Is it the perfect moment? ….**

Ash still tried to come up with a suitable excuse for the situation, but perhaps he should just tell 'one' part of the truth. If May' plan worked, they would need to coexist for the next two days on a ship and it couldn't harm to trust each other.

"I just had an idea! It's more than likely that Oshawott ran to the lab, because it would be clear that we would be there sooner than later." Ash explained, hoping to distract from the truth with another truth.

"You're right; it's likely … " David answered naively, already forgetting what he thought before.

Ash, Pikachu, David, Cubone and Farfetch'd stood near the market square, but they didn't notice a certain coordinator who already followed them for quite some time. Unfortunately for the two trainers, they became the 'second and third' victims of the vengeful guy who had annoyed May already for several years.

Hiding behind some boxes, Harley searched for a way to embarrass the two boys.

"You'll curse the day when you embarrassed the great Harley!" The coordinator murmured under his breath, waiting for his right opportunity to execute his revenge.

At the moment, he couldn't hear what the two boys were talking about, but that wasn't necessary as long as he knew how they would get to Kanto. Luckily, Harley already had his five ribbons and the Sinnoh Grand Festival wouldn't start until later this year.

"Just enjoy your last moments of joy." Harley said enthusiastically before he took an apple from some box. To create a master plan made Harley hungry and the coordinator eat several fruits before someone tipped onto his shoulder.

"Don't you see that I'm busy!" Harley said angrily before he turned around.

Looking at a big and corpulent woman, the cactus-loving coordinator sweatdropped big time before he received a beat down at the hands of the vendor. He didn't even have the chance to pay for the apples, but the purple-haired individual laid now between several boxes.

"Uh … no respect for celebrities …" Harley whispered.

He already wasted too much time and he turned once more to the market square.

Unfortunately, David and Ash were gone, just like their Pokémon. Running to the place where the two teens had been standing before, Harley tried to find them again, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't follow their trace.

"Damn it!" Harley cursed and dropped his cactus-head onto the ground before stomping angrily onto it.

He lost them, however, he wouldn't give up his intentions to make their lives a living hell. It was clear that May and her friends would need to get to the port eventually and when that happened, Harley would be there, waiting for them.

It seemed that the coordinator just had too much free time in his life.

* * *

It was still quiet within Juniper's lab, but mainly because of the circumstance that Cilan needed some sleep. One hour ago, May arrived at the lab and now she waited eagerly for Ash's appearance. Sitting at the large table within the entrance hall, the brunette was more than annoyed that she had to spend her time with Iris who only sat a few feet away from her at the same table.

There wasn't much eye contact between the two females and even less words.

The silence was finally broken by Juniper who brought something to drink and snacks to the two. It wasn't surprising that May's stomach growled and that forced Iris to leave a comment.

"Can't you control your stomach enough to suppress such noises?" Iris said with an annoyed voice.

"It's a sign of a healthy hunger when your stomach growls like that, Iris." Juniper explained, protecting May's behavior. "Who wants some juice or snacks?"

May rarely said no to food and the coordinator took a cup with juice before she ate several biscuits within a few seconds.

Iris only knew such an appetite from Ash and the more time she spent with May the more she saw the similarities between her and the boy. Unfortunately, she didn't only see the positive similarities, but also the negative and the purple-haired girl didn't waste a chance to remind May on that.

"You eat like a kid!" Iris' catchphrase always hit hard.

May, with a full mouth, looked threatening to the Unova girl and if it wasn't for Juniper, she would yell at her with all of her might.

"Did Ash already tested our invention?" Juniper asked casually, trying to change the topic.

May looked blankly to the professor before she remembered the Harmony tester that Ash tried on them yesterday. Unfortunately, she also remembered her 'result' and she almost choked on her food when she thought about Junipers question.

The professor needed to pat the brunette several times onto her back until she could swallow the remaining food.

That scene was only another proof for Iris that the brunette was still a kid. On the other hand, she hadn't seen much from the device that Juniper was talking about and Iris hated it to be left out from something, especially if it concerned Ash.

"Do you feel better?" Juniper asked carefully.

May nodded and took a deep breath, but now she had to answer the question. Of course, she didn't want that Iris knew something about her feelings for Ash before the raven-haired trainer himself. Perhaps, she should just leave the part with her and Ash out of her story.

"Thanks!" May coughed several times. "It was maybe a bit too much at once. Uh - - - yeah, Ash already tested it on Pikachu and himself and they got a perfect score of 100."

"That seems like a good result for the two, but didn't he use it on more occasions?" Juniper was very curious, much to the dismay of the coordinator.

"Nope!" May answered quickly, dodging the question perfectly.

"That's a shame, but I can still ask him to use it as often as he can when he comes to the lab. It's a nice surprise, because I thought that you would leave the region as soon as possible, but I don't mind a visit." The professor ate a biscuit as well.

"I'll look if Cilan is awake yet." Iris searched for a reason to left the table.

May sighed in relieve that the purple-haired nuisance was away, but she still wondered where Ash was and what he was doing the whole time. Of course, she told him to distract David, but she didn't expect that he would be so good at doing so.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened and Ash walked into the lab.

May immediately jumped to her feet before she ran towards Ash. Actually, she wanted to hug Ash, but then she remembered that they weren't a couple, at least not yet. Stopping a few feet before him, May waited for Ash's story and what he did the whole time.

"Did you talk with her?" Ash whispered quietly to his friend.

"Yes, but what did you do the whole time? You had been away for almost an hour." The brunette asked eagerly, not risking that her plan could backfire.

"Uh .. David and I searched for Oshawott, but eventually we decided to look for him at the lab." Ash explained before he greeted professor Juniper and the trainer was more than happy to see her after all that time.

"It's great to see you, Ash and after what I heard, you have been quite the challenger for the gyms." Juniper praised Ash's accomplishments. "It makes me glad that May found you soon enough, although there had been some problems, according to Iris."

Ash remembered the incident with the Pokémon hunter, the hijack of the ship and the arguments between Iris, May and Harley. It hadn't been easy to come back to Nuvema town, but it was for May's brother Max and only that was important.

"There was nothing that we couldn't handle." Ash chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Pikachu cooed and the yellow rodent ran to May before he climbed onto her shoulder.

"Did you see by chance Oshawott? I assumed that he was here." Ash asked curiously, looking around.

Juniper hadn't talked about it yet, but she knew the whole time that the otter followed May to Ash and now, he was somewhere in Nuvema town again. It was always the same with the water-type, but someone else was missing, too.

"No, we haven't see him Ash, but where's David? Shouldn't he come with you to the lab?" May asked, looking over Ash's shoulders.

Ash was puzzled and the trainer turned around and only now, he noticed that the brown-haired boy wasn't behind him. It became an annoying event once more and it was necessary to find Oshawott and the boy.

"I thought that he was right behind me …" Ash said with a clueless voice.

May facepalmed, Juniper smiled nervously and Ash chuckled at the situation, but they still had time to organize everything. Unknowing to them, there would be even more problems with the time and May would need to think about the right moment to tell Ash the most important fact.

* * *

Misty stood at the door, holding it open with her arm and looking at the new guest, at least she thought that it was a new guest. She only followed Ash through Kanto and Jotho; therefore, she didn't know all of Ash's friends and the friends of Ash's friends. It seemed that the boy in front of her was very inpatient, because he looked several times onto his watch while Misty thought for a few seconds.

Spotting yellow hair, the individual wore a shirt with white and orange stripes.

"Hello, I'm Misty and this here is the lab of professor Oak. How may I help you? - - -"Misty couldn't even finish her introduction when the blonde-haired boy pushed her to the side before he entered the house without permission.

Without any words, the new guest looked through the room without introducing himself.

The silence during the first few moments was awkward.

At first, Misty was puzzled, but after a few seconds, she felt insulted that the individual dared to enter the house without giving her a reason to let him in. Closing the door, the redhead would make sure that this guy would either leave again or follow the rules like everyone else.

Misty coughed several times to get the attention of the boy, but he didn't even waste a look on her.

Instead, he walked straight to the back door of the lab before he left for the backyard. It was just a weird first impression that he made on Misty, but the redhead already followed him before she would tell him where his place was.

The group behind the lab was still a bit dizzy after the night.

Dawn wanted to know what happened last night and why she couldn't remember most of it. It couldn't be a coincidence that she wore Paul's jacket after she woke up, but the Sinnoh trainer didn't reveal anything to her.

Norman, Tracey, Gary and Max sat at the table, preparing mentally for another day.

Suddenly, someone smashed the back door open and the group looked to tat individual.

Gary, Norman and some others didn't know that blonde, but the fellow Sinnoh natives recognized this person immediately. However, no one of them knew why he was here, because no one officially invited him to that party.

Nevertheless, Gary saw another potential member for their MFL and the researcher stood up before he walked towards the newest addition of their group.

"Hi, my name's Gary." Gary extended his hand for a handshake, but the blonde didn't respond to it.

According to his expression, there was only one thing that would follow.

Dawn sighed before she closed her eyes.

"3 ….. 2 …. 1 …" Dawn counted mentally.

"Tell me where Dawn is or I'll fine you 10,000 million!" The blonde one said, but Gary was only confused after that statement. To be honest, everybody was, with the exception of Dawn, Zoey and Paul.

However, Dawn was surprised to hear that Barry looked for her.

Some sweat went down Gary's face and the researcher didn't know how he should continue this awkward conversation, but fortunately, Dawn rescued him from that weird situation when she approached the fellow Sinnoh native.

"Uh … Barry, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked with a puzzled face.

The blonde immediately turned to that girl and it seemed that he wasn't very happy about something.

"A-ha! I knew that you would try to hide here!" Barry exclaimed knowingly. "Can't you remember that I would fine you 10,000 million if you don't show up for the birthday of my father?"

The blue-haired coordinator rolled her eyes, because she never agreed to attend the birthday of Barry's father. At first, she said that she would think about it, but then, she got the call from Brock who told her about Max' birthday and that all of their friends would be there as well.

"I've never said that I would attend it, Barry. Moreover, how did you find me?" Dawn asked curiously.

"We live in the same town; therefore it wasn't difficult to ask your mother where you are." Barry pointed with his finger at Dawn, but the coordinator couldn't care less.

"The birthday of your father was yesterday, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah and it was a beautiful birthday! You can't imagine what you missed." Barry responded.

"You know that nobody has ever paid his fine that you gave them, right?" Dawn asked another question.

"Uh …." Barry didn't know what the coordinator wanted to prove with that.

"Let's face it, Barry. There's no need to invite me to the birthday of your father anymore and I won't pay the fine, so what are you doing here?" Dawn put everything together to show the blonde that his appearance was senseless.

"Uh …" Barry still didn't say anything.

"Let me guess! You left Sinnoh before you even thought about that, right?" Dawn facepalmed. "You're just too impatient, Barry and this time; there won't be anyone that you can fine for that."

Barry realized that Dawn was right and the blonde messed up his hair before he became restless. The girl was right that he didn't think about it and now he was in Kanto for no apparent reason, but perhaps he could stay for another birthday.

Norman, Max, Gary and Tracey were confused, because it seemed that this boy was completely crazy.

Eventually, Misty left the lab as well and she was on a mission. Spotting the blonde, the redhead already had her mallet in her arms when she approached Barry from Twinleaf town. It didn't matter who he was, but she would make sure that this person wouldn't start a revolution.

"Dawn, step to the side and leave this guy to me!" Misty announced.

"That's not necessary, Misty! That's Barry and he's a friend." Dawn explained, waving with her hands.

Barry turned around before he spotted the red-haired and tomboyish girl.

"Who are you?" Barry asked puzzled.

"Who are you?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Misty couldn't believe that this guy asked her that. "I'm the person that you pushed to the side at the front door and I'm the girl that will show you the rules!"

"Calm down, Misty!" Dawn stepped between the two. "You have to forgive Barry for his behavior, but he's just like that."

"Hmm …." Misty wasn't convinced, but she wouldn't do anything, at least not yet.

Dawn sighed in relieve, but she still had some questions for Barry. It was weird that they boy came all the way from Twinleaf town without a goal, at least not a good one. Perhaps it could be a good idea to allow Barry to attend Max' party, although it would turn into a disaster.

"How did you come to Kanto, Barry?" Dawn asked.

"Just took a plane and after that, I used my new bike." Barry explained quickly.

"Where do you have your bike?" Misty asked, crossing her arms. It was unlikely that he carried it the whole way up to the lab, because it would be too exhausting with all those stairs.

"It's just next to the entrance door." Barry said casually, but nobody believed him. Not even Barry was stupid enough to take his bike with to the lab.

Wanting to assure herself, Misty walked along the lab until she could look over the fence to the entrance door. As soon as she was there, she shook her head, because there wasn't a bike. Of course, Barry walked angrily to the redhead, because it couldn't be that difficult to see a bike from that distance.

"Are you blind? It's over … there …" Barry looked to the entrance, but he couldn't spot his bike.

Instead, there was a small Pokémon, sitting next to the door. It wasn't bigger than a Pikachu and its red belly seemed to be puffed up with something. After a second look, Barry recognized that Pokémon as Ash's Gible and that Pokémon always caused chaos.

Jumping over the fence, Barry ran to the Pokémon. Slowly but surely, the rest members of the group walked up to Misty, because it looked as if it was going to become funny.

Pointing at the small dragon-type, Barry was about to say his infamous catchphrase.

"If you ate my bike for a second time, I'll fine you!" Barry threatened.

The small pre-evolution pseudo-legendary opened its mouth before it burped loudly. Right at that moment, a bike bell left the mouth of the shark-like Pokémon and it seemed to be obvious that it did it again.

Barry cursed and yelled at that Pokémon, but the shark decided to take a nap after its meal.

Misty and the others tried their hardest to suppress their laughter, but it was just priceless how Barry argued with a Pokémon. It felt great to laugh about someone else after the last days, but it was still unclear whether Barry would stay at the lab or not.

The blonde soon ran out of breath, but he knew who was responsible for this.

"Where's Ash?" Barry demanded to know.

Max wanted to say something, but Dawn immediately jumped over the fence before she forced Barry into a private conversation. Unlike Max, Dawn knew that Ash would be here in a few days, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise for Max.

"Listen, Barry! Ash isn't here at the moment, but he'll be here in a few days. Originally, it wasn't planned, but we try to keep it a secret, so that Max will be surprised. I'm sure that you don't know, so I'll explain it to you. We're preparing Max' birthday here and that means a lot of work. Now you have two options; either you leave Kanto again or you stay here and help us with the preparation. It's up to you, but whatever you do; don't tell Max about Ash, okay?" Dawn said with a demanding voice in an attempt to intimidate Barry.

"Ash owes me a bike!" Barry made clear.

"Then you'll have to stay here, but I dare you; if you tell Max anything, I'll fine you with everything you got and unlike you, I'll drag you to the court!" Dawn said with a threatening voice.

"Okay …." Barry was actually a bit intimidated.

The blue-haired coordinator then turned around and smiled at the rest of the group.

"Barry just told me that he'll stay for Max' birthday and that he'll help us with the decoration and preparation." Dawn said cheerfully.

* * *

It was almost 3:00 o'clock pm and that meant that the boarding of the ship would start within two hours until it would leave in three hours. May, Ash, Iris, Cilan and David needed to be on the ship then, but as of now, there wasn't a sign of the brown-haired boy.

"How could you lose a person, Ash?" May said desperately.

"I don't know, but I thought that he knows the way to the lab." Ash scratched the back of his head. "It's not usual …."

May buried her face in her hands, because she was sure that everything was doomed from now on. She was even so desperate that she almost cried due to the situation.

Suddenly, she could feel how Ash placed his own hands on her shoulder again, jut like old times. It was unexpected, but it was even more unexpected when Ash pulled her into an unusual hug that surprised May completely. It wasn't their first hug, but the circumstance that it came from Ash first made May blush and she would have run away if it didn't feel so great.

"Hey, who will give up there?" Ash said softly.

May didn't know, but Ash's tone had changed drastically and it seemed much more comforting.

"You can be sure that this won't destroy all of your efforts. After all what you have done to find me and bring me to Nuvema town, I would never dare to give up now and you shouldn't either. Right, it doesn't look very good, but that's no reason to drop all your hopes and I promise you that we'll in Pallet town in time. No way that I would look on how all of your hard work would be for nothing, so don't be sad." Ash seemed to be so understanding that it was almost scary.

May didn't know how she should answer and somehow, she felt bad that she had doubts.

Ash then released her from her hug, but his hands remained on her shoulders and he looked into her eyes.

"Don't forget that we solved more difficult problems over the years." Ash said before he smiled encouragingly at the girl who was a bit overwhelmed. Nevertheless, the brunette couldn't deny that she needed something like that right now and she almost thought that it was the right time to tell Ash how she felt about him, even if Juniper was here as well.

May's lips quivered and she wanted to tell him now, she really wanted to get it off her chest now.

"Ash ….. " May tried to start and once more, she noticed that it was much more difficult than in her dreams. It didn't matter how hard she tried, but the thought that Ash wouldn't return her feelings after all of this made her sad.

"I-I-I I … "May knew that it were only three words, but it were the most important three words that she would ever say and who knew whether or not, Ash would even understand them or if it was a bad time to tell him.

"Ash, there's something that I wanted to tell you …." May almost bit after every word onto her lips.

It was obvious that she was nervous, even for Ash, but the boy just couldn't imagine that his friend was trying to tell him her feelings. It wasn't a secret that Ash wasn't a master of romance and the boy didn't know the confession scenes from movies, so he didn't have a clue what she wanted to tell.

"What is it, May? You can trust me and whatever it is, I'll support you with everything I can." Ash answer a bit naively, although it was great to her that from him.

It was just a horrible decision that May had to make and she argued with herself within her mind.

"I-I-I I …." She tried her next attempt to get the words out of her throat, but they just didn't want to left her mouth. She couldn't remember that she had ever had such problems with telling the truth since she was born, not even when she had to tell her dad that she didn't like Pokémon at first, although he almost forced her to like them.

Ash tilted his head, but he kept his smile on his face, not wanting to make her unsure.

"N-N-Never mind …." May couldn't believe that she just said that.

Ash winked several times and the raven-haired boy was sure that there was something more than nothing, but he didn't want to push her into a decision. Letting out a long sigh, Ash smiled one last time at his friend before he returned to his normal self.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'll be right here, okay?" Ash assured her his help as soon as she would be able to talk about her thoughts.

"Okay …" May responded quietly with a disappointed voice. She wasn't disappointed that Ash didn't recognize her attempts, but she was disappointed in herself that she didn't use yet another chance to tell him, even if it was a very good opportunity and who knew if she was going to get another one in the future.

The raven-haired boy felt bad as well, because he felt as if he let May down.

The almost confession ended with two confused teenager that didn't know what was wrong.

Juniper knew what May wanted to say, but the professor didn't want to interfere in her feelings and it was May's task to find the right moment. It was maybe another failed attempt of her to confess, but at least, she tried it and sooner than later, she would find the courage to go all the way.

Ash turned away before he looked to the sliding door, because they would need to look for two individuals now. Of course, he would stop anytime to listen to May, but he wouldn't put her under pressure.

The brunette looked to the ground and she could feel how a tear rolled down her cheek. She immediately wiped it away, because Ash shouldn't see how weak she was in this moment and it wouldn't help her at all.

There were some seconds of silence.

"It seemed that we need another experience of success." Ash said before he returned to his enthusiastic self.

May liked Ash's carefree nature, although it prevented her to tell him some feelings. Nevertheless, she wouldn't waste any second that she could spend with him, because it wouldn't make anything better.

However, Ash's lovely actions gave May some much needed self-confidence and the coordinator knew that she could live some time without a confession. As long as she was with him, she could bear the thought of not being able to confess.

"You're right, Ash. It can only become better, right?" May smiled now and she had the energy to continue with her journey to Kanto. It was maybe not the hoped-for-moment for her, but at least, she could always count on Ash and she loved him for that, even if he didn't know it.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter 24 and I think it was a good time to include an almost confession into the story and it showed how much May fears to be rejected, although Ash gave her some hints as well that he liked her very much. Sooner than later, it has to be goodbye Unova and after that, we'll see the adventures on the cruise ship. Of course, Ash and May's confession will be the focus of the story, but Iris, Cilan, Misty, Gary, Zoey, Tracey, Paul and Dawn won't come short. **

**Now we have Barry at the lab and I saw that some of you wanted to have Drew there. Of course, I have to include Drew in this story, but I don't want to write about him the next several days of this story, so he won't appear during the next chapters. Eventually, he'll be there, but it won't become a lot. **

**I was happy that you reviewed studiously on the last chapter, so it was a pleasure to update the new chapter quickly. I don't want to force you to leave reviews, but if you do, I'll reward you with quicker updates. **

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally, we reached the twenty-fifth chapter of this story and I'll try to make it a memorable one that'll be funny, exciting and cheerful. With the current day, there are still three full days until Max' birthday and every single day will be important. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Boarding time**

Although May couldn't tell Ash 'her' reason to find him, she couldn't deny that Ash had a hopeful look within his eyes during her almost confession. Perhaps there was still some hope, but it wouldn't be the first time that May would imagine something that she wanted to happen.

Nevertheless, the boarding of the ship would start in two hours and it was important to be there in time before their spots would be given to someone else.

"How do we start with our search?" Ash asked, thinking about the best way to find a missing person.

May was deep in thought and she tried to use her whole knowledge that she had about that brown-haired boy. There weren't many possibilities for a boy that was afraid of girls, although his fear wasn't that big anymore in comparison to the beginning.

Suddenly, they could hear how a feminine voice yelled at something upstairs and May immediately knew that this voice belonged to the girl that she couldn't like at all. Nevertheless, it didn't sound as if Iris was frightened, but rather angry about something.

Walking up the stairs, Ash wanted to know what his friend's problem was.

Looking into that room, Ash saw how Iris held Oshawott in her arms and Cilan rubbed the back of his head. It seemed that Ash's Pokémon climbed the façade before it entered the house through the window of the bedroom. Moreover, Oshawott fell into the room and exactly onto the head of the gym leader, but it was still weird why Iris was so furious.

"Iris, what happened?" Ash asked curiously.

The purple-haired girl immediately blushed before she threw the water-type into the arms of its trainer.

Without a word, Iris left angrily the room before she shouted at Ash. "Your stupid otter ruined everything!"

Of course, the raven-haired boy was confused, but May giggled at the misfortune of the Unova girl and she received some glares from Iris. At least, Oshawott was here again and the otter looked very dizzy after Iris had thrown him through half the room.

Ash looked unsurely to Cilan, but the green-haired boy didn't know either why the dragon-fan ran away like that.

Iris ran down into the entrance hall before she lost herself into her thoughts. It seemed that she didn't know either why she was angry or why she tried to do what she tried to do. It was some kind of confusing for her and Axew tried to communicate with its trainer.

_What did I think I'm doing? Why did I try to give Cilan a peck kiss while he was sleeping? That's just childish and I'm not a kid anymore! Stealing a kiss from someone during his sleep? Come on, Iris! You don't need to do something like that!_

Iris couldn't explain why she had the urge to kiss the green-haired boy, but she couldn't deny that Ash and May's interaction on the ship made her some kind of jealous. However, jealousy was something for kids and Iris couldn't admit that she behaved childish at times, too.

The dragon-type within her hair didn't know what bothered his trainer, although it wasn't the first time that the girl was mad at herself.

Apparently, Iris tried to kiss a sleeping Cilan before Oshawott fell from the window's ledge onto the boy, waking him up in the process and preventing Iris' plan. That seemed to anger Iris so much that she blamed the otter for everything, but on the other hand, she was angry at herself for being so immature.

Covering her face with her hands, she hoped that nobody would ever learn from that incident, although it could be that Oshawott saw what she did.

A few seconds later, Ash, May, Juniper and a yawning Cilan went down the stairs before they spotted the purple-haired dragon-master-in-training at the table.

"What happened?" Ash repeated his question.

"Nothing!" Iris replied quickly before she tried to end this topic quickly. "It's just that Oshawott fell onto Cilan and I was angry that he was woken up, although he needed his sleep."

It seemed that Cilan, Ash and Juniper believed her immediately, but May could almost see some similarity between Iris and her own attitude. Of course, May didn't want to have any similarities with Iris, but she couldn't deny that the Unova girl seemed to suffer as well.

"It's okay, Iris. I'm well rested and I don't want to stay awake the coming night anyway, so it was a good time to be woken up, although it wasn't the nicest variation." Cilan said with a smile and the Pokémon connoisseur stretched his arms.

Iris sighed in relieve that her friend didn't have a clue about what happened during his sleep.

"After we solved this, we should finally search for David before our cruise leaves without us!" May still thought about the trip and that she couldn't risk to disappoint her brother.

"Didn't you find him?" Cilan was a bit confused, because he didn't know anything about the last events.

"Of course, but it seemed that I lost him again on my way to the lab …." Ash chuckled nervously and May almost wanted to hit him on his head for his carelessness, but she immediately fell in love with his smile again.

"Let's look for him!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Depending on your success, it could be that we won't see each other again." Juniper mentioned, because it was likely that Ash and his friends would need to get to the cruise as soon as they would find the boy. In addition, Juniper wouldn't be able to convince David to join them, but she already prepared something for this case.

In that case, it seemed like goodbye for now and May surprisingly hugged the professor in front of her friends.

"Thank you! Thank you for everything!" May meant every word that she said, because she would never have found Ash without her help and support. It wasn't clear whether May would come back to Unova or not, but at least, she could contact Juniper via videophone.

Cilan and Iris said politely goodbye to the professor before they walked through the sliding door of the lab.

Ash and May wanted to leave as well, but they stopped when they heard Oshawott who reached for the two. It was obvious that the otter wanted to travel to Kanto as well, but Ash already had six Pokémon with him.

"Oshawott." Ash said slowly. "You caused some chaos, but it wouldn't be the same without you. Juniper, could I switch Leavanny with Oshawott?"

"I don't see a reason why you couldn't, Ash." Aurea took Leavanny' Pokéball from Ash before she gave the raven-haired boy the ball of his water-type. It was safer to carry Oshawott's Pokéball with him, because it wasn't a short trip like the last one.

The small otter waved happily with its arms before he ran to his trainer.

"Before I forget it, May." Aurea carried some package to the brunette. "That's a gift for you brother, but you could just tell David to bring it to professor Oak. Don't forget to let him promise to bring it to him, okay?"

May took the packet before she nodded quickly. Once more, Juniper helped her and she even gave a present to her brother. Maybe there weren't any contests in Unova, but a visit to Juniper would be reason enough to travel to this region once again.

"I don't know how I can thank you for everything you did for me." May really liked this professor and she wouldn't forget her help.

"You're welcome, but now you two have to hurry!" Juniper reminded the duo that they didn't have an eternity to find David.

"I hope that you'll use the harmony tester as often as you can, Ash." Aurea told Ash that he shouldn't forget some of his duties. Of course, Ash assured her that he wouldn't forget it, although he hadn't thought much about the device since yesterday.

Looking at the two teens that left the lab, the professor knew that she helped them in more ways than one. Without any further thought, Aurea looked for some work that she still had to do.

The next time she would see the four teens, some things would be different.

Outside of the lab, Iris already tipped with her toe onto the ground, because it took Ash and May longer than expected to say goodbye. At first, nobody noticed the package within May's arms, but to be honest, nobody was very surprised about this.

"What took you so long?" Iris loved it when she could show Ash how immature he was.

"I just switched Leavanny with Oshawott and Juniper gave May a gift for her brother." Ash explained quickly.

That seemed logical, but now they had to find their last member. Of course, they still had two hours until the boarding, but there was always the possibility that it could take longer than expected. Without much conversation, the four teens started their way to Nuvema town again.

Their search for the brown-haired boy started.

* * *

After Barry's entrance, it was clear that the remaining days until Max' party wouldn't be very easy and there were some points on Caroline's list that hadn't even been mentioned so far. Yesterday, Norman and the rest of the boys finished the marquee, but the theater stage wasn't even half finished.

At the moment, Barry, Gary, Paul, Tracey, Norman, Max, Dawn and Zoey were in the backyard, but Brock and Holly were still missing.

Not having experienced the last days, Barry was more enthusiastic than the remaining boys and the yellow-haired boy inspected the marquee that cost Norman more nerves than anything else. Actually, Dawn should know that it wasn't a good to let Barry even come too close to any of their projects.

Unfortunately, Dawn was too much distracted with her thoughts about last night and if it was possible that Paul and she had some progress in their relationship. Of course, it wasn't a love relationship, but it would be a milestone if the purple-haired boy wouldn't be annoyed by anyone anymore.

"Who's the birthday child?" Barry asked.

Max lifted his hand and the smallest Maple member didn't know what he should think about the newest guest for his party. It's called the more the merrier, but Barry smelt like a disaster.

"You can be happy that so many people come to your party, because it'll change as soon as you're thirty." Barry then looked a bit angrily at Dawn. "Some girls think that the thirty-third birthday isn't very important."

"Did you say something, Barry?" Dawn snapped out from her daydream.

Suddenly, Caroline left the house and her educated eye immediately spotted the new guests. Of course, she had to clarify some things, so that nobody would get the idea that they could do what they wanted without paying their dues.

At first, May's mother glared at the Sinnoh boy before she realized something.

"Who's that?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I'm Barry and I'll stay here as long as Ash hasn't paid for my bike!" Barry said with a demanding voice, but the other boys knew that he wouldn't keep this tone for very long, at least if he wanted to live.

"I'm sorry, but my son-in-law isn't here at the moment." Caroline said casually.

Everybody had a puzzled look on his face after they heard Caroline's response. It was followed by some seconds of silence, but it wasn't difficult to see that Misty was more shocked than anyone else and her open mouth proofed it.

Paul just smirked and shook his head.

Max was confused as well, but he wasn't as shocked as someone would expect him to be.

"You should have seen your faces; they were just priceless." Caroline said happily, smiling at the rest.

Now it was clear that Caroline only joked and some individuals sighed in relieve, like Misty while other individuals chuckled nervously. It would have been a very big surprise if May and Ash married without their knowledge, although it was more than unlikely that Ash could tell a wedding from an eating competition.

Eventually it was enough with the 'fun' and Caroline already took her birthday list that was unusual longer than the last time when anyone saw it. It was quite possible that she added some additional things to her list and that wouldn't change the next few days.

"After Norman and Co messed up the decoration, it's necessary that we work twice as hard as yesterday in order to get everything ready for Max' party." Caroline started. "According to Misty, the marquee is okay, but the theater stage isn't finished and the fence for the Pokémon petting zoo isn't even realized."

Norman only listened with one ear, because his wife would tell him everything for a second time anyway.

"Moreover, we'll have the auditions of Tracey, Brock and uh … Barry today, so you should try to be in time for that." Caroline explained.

"Auditions? What's that for?" Barry, as the newbie, didn't know anything about the torture.

"My lovely husband suggested that we should perform a theater play at Max' birthday and we even had the first auditions yesterday. It's no problem to find a role for you though." Mrs. Maple immediately looked back onto her list.

"Mum? We don't know where Brock and Holly are …." Max reminded his mum.

"No problem, sweetie. I'm sure that Holly will be back in time for the newest episode of women's power." Caroline didn't even mention Brock, but that was just typical for her.

Zoey stood next to Tracey and she thought that it was a bit too much for the group, but it wasn't in her interest to upset Caroline. It was crazy to prepare several days for just one party day, but according to Caroline, everything had to be perfect.

"In addition, I thought about some entertainment for Max' party." Caroline explained. "It'll involve Pokémon and guests, so we'll have a Pokémon race for example. It should be nice and challenging, so try to stay in shape for it."

Fortunately, Caroline's address was kept short due to Delia's appearance, Ash's mother had a baking sheet in her hands, and it smelt great.

"Who wants some cookies?" Delia asked.

The boys hadn't eaten anything since the barbeque and they immediately dashed towards Delia, but they didn't pay attention to the other woman, called Caroline.

Norman, Tracey, Gary and Max stopped immediately, but Barry didn't even slow down before he already put several cookies into his mouth. It was almost as if Ash was eating, but a shadow behind the blonde already appeared and it seemed that someone would get an old telling-off.

It didn't look good for Barry, not good at all.

Caroline crossed her arms before she asked a question.

"You like cookies, right?" Mrs. Maple asked.

"I love cookies!" Barry answered naively.

"That's great!" Caroline said enthusiastically before she turned around to the rest of the group. "I'm honored to tell you that we find the perfect volunteer for our 'cookie monster' role! Of course, he'll need to audition for it, but he's our favorite."

Gary snapped with his fingers. "I knew it! It was just a trap!"

Barry didn't even realize his luck and the naïve and impatient trainer just ate more and more of the cookies. Unfortunately, he was even quicker than his stomach and soon, Barry felt the aftereffects of his greed.

"The auditions will start in two hours, so you can work on the theater stage until then." Caroline informed the boys before she walked back into the house. Apparently, Barry ate all cookies, so Delia couldn't offer some to the remaining boys.

"It seemed that you aren't the unluckiest guy anymore, Gary." Tracey noticed.

"Yeah, right." Gary admitted.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Misty said threateningly.

"Ouch … my stomach …" Barry laid on the ground and his belly looked like a balloon.

Suddenly, without any prior notice, Brock and Holly reappeared again and strangely enough, Brock's vest was gone. The older boys looked suspiciously at Brock, but they couldn't actually believe that Holly and he would do something like that.

"Brock, where have you been?" Max asked eagerly, not thinking what the rest was thinking.

"We …." Brock wanted to start, but Holly already interrupted him.

"Brock's such a hero. We found one of Ash's Tauros within the forest and it seemed that it hurt its leg, so we decided to examine it. You wouldn't believe how gifted Brock is, especially as a Pokémon doctor. He even used his vest as a bandage for Tauros' leg." Holly almost fangirled for the Pewter city native, causing the former breeder to blush.

At least, it wasn't the feared event between a man and a woman, but that didn't change the fact that Brock didn't help them with the decoration.

"Uh … what's Barry doing here?" Brock pointed to the creature on the ground.

"He's our cookie monster …" Dawn informed him.

Brock sweatdropped slightly, but there wasn't much that could surprise him.

Looking at the various faces, Brock assumed that the major part of them was hungry, so he would suggest some things. It was just afternoon, so the days was far from over and it was always easier to work with a full stomach, with the exception of Barry.

"What do you think when I prepare some food?" Brock said enthusiastically.

"That would be great!" Dawn, Zoey, Holly, Max, Tracey, Gary and Norman said in union.

"Ugh …. *belch*" Barry's answer was a bit different.

The Pokémon doctor took his backpack and prepared his utensils for his cooking. Apparently, he wouldn't be allowed to use the kitchen within the lab, although he was an excellent cook. Like everything, however, it would take some time until the meal would be finished, so the others needed to work on some of their projects.

Zoey saw how Tracey drew something again and as curios as she was, she looked over his shoulder.

"What do you draw?" She asked with almost a sweet voice.

"I just try to measure out the fence before we work on it." Tracey replied, thinking about the height of the wooden fence. Actually, he thought that it was stupid to build a fence, because Pokémon wouldn't be dangerous around guests.

"I wish I could draw as good as you …" Zoey said casually.

"If you want, I could give you some lessons." Tracey suggested.

"Really? That would be great, but I think we need to wait for that until we finished some of our projects." The redhead smiled at the Pokémon watcher who felt weirdly flattered at her interest in his hobby.

Dawn looked at the pair before she turned to Paul and the Sinnoh trainer just stood there and looked into the space.

The blue-haired coordinator then wandered innocently to the purple-haired boy before she sat down next to him into the grass. As of late, she had put much effort into the communication between Paul and herself, but the result was only mediocre.

"What are you thinking about?" Dawn said casually.

"About nothing that would concern you." Paul blocked her question.

The coordinator sighed, because it was more difficult than expected. On the other hand, she had still three days to 'tame' him before his rematch with Ash, but she had to make sure that the Sinnoh gym challenger would stay until that day.

Max spent as much time as possible with his father, because he thought that he would owe it to him.

* * *

It was always a long way from Juniper' lab to Nuvema town, but at least, it was the last time for the next few weeks. Unfortunately, the group of Ash, May, Iris and Cilan hadn't found a sign from their fellow contestant for the cruise tournament yet.

The small Pikachu looked through every alley in hope to find that boy.

May stayed as close to Ash as she could, because she hoped to be positively influenced by his confidence.

Much to Iris' annoyance, Cilan thought that it was time to 'ask' detective Cilan for help and the Pokémon connoisseur already took the needed utensils out of his backpack. In addition to that silly hat, he took his magnifying glass as well to look for a trace.

Like always, Iris shook her head at this childish behavior.

May was even more confused than usual and the brunette approached Ash to get some answers.

"Is that normal?" May asked carefully.

"That's just Cilan and you'll see that it can be funny and helpful at times. I'm sure that everyone has such moments and I can remember a certain girl that played the leader of a discovery team during a journey." Ash said, smiling.

May knew that Ash meant her with that, therefore she blushed heavily.

"It's solving time! Let's see what we know about our target; he's a boy with brown hair and green clothes, he's afraid of girls, he owns a Farfetch'd, Flareon, Arcanine and Cubone. " The green-haired gym leader was already completely within his role.

After a few steps, he stopped.

"Didn't you say that he called his Farfetch'd and Cubone?" Cilan asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how that could help us." Ash said with a clueless voice.

"You're right, but perhaps we could look at the Pokémon centre. It's likely that he would return to it to get his Arcanine." Cilan proofed once again that he was indeed a very good detective, although it wasn't difficult to be smarter than Ash at times.

It was their only hint, so the group of four trainers went to the Pokémon centre where Ash left David's Arcanine. Fortunately, it wasn't far away from the port, so it wouldn't cost much time to get there. It was shortly before five o'clock and the boarding of their ship would start soon.

After a few minutes, they were within the centre and Ash already asked Nurse Joy for her help.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but did you see a boy with brown hair that wanted his Arcanine back?" Ash asked politely, but the facial expression of the nurse already revealed that it wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see someone like that, but I assume that you mean David, right? That's so typical for him!" Nurse Joy said angrily. "I just asked him to go on a date with my cousin, but he hasn't even responded yet. Moreover, I learn from you that he sent you to give me his Arcanine?"

Ash assumed that the nurse didn't know about the boy's fear, but it wasn't his business anyway to reveal it to anyone.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but could you give me the Pokéball of his Arcanine? If I meet him, I'll tell him to contact you, okay?" Ash said quickly, because time was running out for them.

"I hope that you'll do that!" It was rare to see an angry Nurse Joy, but at least, she handed Ash the Pokéball and soon, he and the rest of his group left the centre again. Their only hint turned out to be wrong after all.

Now it was time for Cilan to look for another hint.

For several minutes, they walked just through the streets before they decided to look through the alleys as well. It was unlikely that they would find him here, but sometimes, it was clever to look for someone there where you didn't expect someone at all.

Their search lured them into an alley and slowly but surely, they lost some of their hope. Suddenly, they saw a large group of female teens that looked for something, but neither Ash nor May could tell what they were looking for.

"That's strange …" May said without thinking.

"Yeah …" Ash replied quietly.

Axew and Pikachu worked as a team, but it wasn't possible for the senses to smell, hear or see something from the brown-haired boy. Looking through some dark corners, the yellow rodent found something. It wasn't the boy, but at least, it was his Pokémon Farfetch'd.

"Pika Pi!" The electro-type called for his trainer.

The raven-haired trainer and the brown-haired coordinator recognized the bird immediately.

"Farfetch'd! Where's your trainer?" May and Ash almost yelled at the same time.

The bird sweatdropped before it pointed with its leek to a trashcan.

"Don't tell me …." May said with some disbelieve before she removed the top of the trashcan, opening it for their looks. As soon as she looked into the container, she spotted the missing boy and it was hard to believe that he actually hid within a trashcan.

"Oh … Hi!" David greeted them from inside the container.

"What the heck are you doing in a trashcan?" May almost shouted.

"Are they gone?" The boy asked carefully.

"Who?" Ash asked naively.

"This gaggle of girls." He said with fear in his voice.

May looked to the end of the alley where she saw the group of girls before, but it seemed that they moved to another pace. However, she was curious why their fifth member was seemingly chased by the group of females.

Iris facepalmed in the background while Cilan wrote some notes onto his block.

"Yeah …" May answered slowly before she remembered that she needed to clarify some things. "I won't ask you why they chased you, but did you decide? Our ship will leave soon and we can't wait any longer!"

"I don't know …." David answered unsurely.

Right in that moment, Iris kicked against the trashcan that fell onto the side before the brown-haired individual rolled out of it. It didn't need a clairvoyant to tell that Iris had enough from this Kindergarten.

Unfortunately, the loud noise of the fallen trashcan lured some girls into the alley and that was the last thing that David needed right now.

"Please, don't tell them that I'm here!" He begged Ash's group.

"Why shouldn't we?" Iris crossed her arms.

"Please! I do everything you want!" David put himself into an uncomfortable situation.

"Really everything?" May asked, smirking and Ash knew exactly that this solved their problem.

"Really!" David confirmed it once more.

May and Ash stood side by side and folded their arms behind their back. With that, they stood right in front of the brunette and it seemed to work, because the girls that entered the alley didn't see him. Of course, the blonde girl that seemed to be some kind of leader approached the two foreigners.

"Did you two see a brown-haired boy like that?" The blonde pointed to a picture of David that looked more like a poster, but May and Ash shook their heads, implying that they didn't know that guy.

"Uh …." May wanted to ask something before the girls would leave again. "Why do you look for him?"

"Isn't it obvious? It surprises me that you don't know him, but to be honest, it's better for us. We want an autograph, but excuse me now, I need to look with the other ones for him." The blonde girl left the alley again, leaving the group of Ash with some questions.

"Thank you!" David thanked for their help before he stood up again.

Iris and Cilan looked at each other, because they didn't know why someone would want an autograph from that boy. Normally, they should know every celebrity of Unova, but they had never heard anything about this boy before.

May just ignored the questions within her mind, because there wouldn't be another break now.

"According to you, you'll do everything for us and at first, you'll accompany us to Kanto. If you prefer to deny that, we'll see ourselves forced to call those girls again." May explained without expecting any form of protest. It didn't matter to her, how she would get him to join them, but at the moment, it couldn't be easier.

"However, I have to inform Juniper and my Arcanine is still at the Pokémon centre!" David already looked for an excuse.

"I already got your Arcanine …" Ash handed him the Pokéball of his Pokémon.

"Juniper thanked you for your help and now you should bring this package to professor Oak in Kanto." May dropped that package into the arms of the clueless boy who didn't see another possibility to get out of this.

Looking at the four trainers, David bit onto his lip before he looked down to his Farfetch'd. There wasn't really a reason to deny their wish and it couldn't harm to leave Unova for some time until the autograph-seeking girls would give up.

"Apparently, we won a journey to Kanto …." The boy said to his bird, but Farfetch'd wasn't very sad about this fact.

It seemed that they solved every problem, but a certain male coordinator already waited for them at the port. After all the events in Unova, it was time to start the second part of their trip and Ash looked forward to Max' party. Apparently, it could only become better, but unfortunately, it could always become worse, especially with a vengeful coordinator.

"**The boarding of the ship to Kanto starts now! We request all passengers to enter the ship within the next hour, so that we can begin our journey without any interruption!" **

The loudspeaker of their ship echoed through the streets of Nuvema town and the message eventually reached Ash, May and their group. Luckily, they managed to find everything and everyone in time and now they could get onto the ship.

"It's boarding time!" Cilan said with a raised forefinger while Iris facepalmed once more in the background.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter twenty-five and it's the longest as of yet. It wasn't easy to include everything and it could be that it seems a bit rushed, but it was finally time to end this Unova arc. Actually, I'm quite happy that I included a Wishfulshipping hint this time and I hope that I wrote Cilan's character good enough. **

**The most important criterion of this story is to be as close to the Anime as possible. That means that I always try t include as many Anime-related scenes as possible (like Cilan's detective persona). **

**I don't know how you see it, but I think that the goodbye scene with Juniper was quite good (a bit emotional if you think more about it), but that's just my opinion. **

**Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**It's sad that some readers expect too much comedy in this story, although the categories are friendship and romance. With that said, I can't turn this whole story into a joke, because I need to make progress with the character development, so that the shippings and relationships will be logical in the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Goodbye, Unova!**

It seemed that all the doubts, that tortured May, were gone and now she could finally look forward to Max' birthday. The whole effort that she put into her journey should be more valuable than anything that she could have bought her brother for his big day.

On their way to the port, Ash, May, Cilan, Iris and David got a weird feeling, but no one was able to explain it. Actually, they should be confident; at least most of them, but a 2-day-long cruise could always turn into a problem.

May and Iris looked at Ash and Cilan respectively and they tried to figure out why they felt how they felt towards them. Not being so confused, Ash and Cilan had a nice small talk when Ash told his green-haired friend something about his home region.

Running in front of them, Pikachu, Axew and Farfetch'd couldn't wait to get onto the cruise.

Actually, it was a weird group that included a gym challenger, a coordinator, a gym leader, a dragon specialist and a messenger boy, but for now, they all had the same goal. Approaching the port, it was only a matter of time until they would leave this region.

"How long will the cruise take?" David asked curiously.

"According to the sailor, we should be in Kanto in two days, but I'm sure that we'll learn more about it on the cruise." Ash answered before the group entered the port of Nuvema town.

As soon as they came close to their ship, May and the others could see that a lot of individuals were in front of the cruise and apparently, they were passengers for this trip and at the same time, onlookers for the contest that would be held on the ship.

It seemed that they would need to wait until they could enter the boat.

"Those are all onlookers for our matches?" May said without thinking.

"What do you mean with matches?" Cilan was confused, because he didn't know anything.

"Apparently, our little genius May registered us for a tournament on the ship without asking for our permission. It's more than childish to have secrets like that, but we should get used to that, especially when we travel with our 'princess' here." Iris explained, teasing the brunette in front of her crush.

May wanted to counter, but David was faster.

"Tournament? Didn't you tell me that we need to compete at a con - - - **Ouch**!" Before he could ruin May's plan, David received a smaller thunderbolt from a certain Pikachu. It wasn't strong or visible, but it sent a clear message to the brown-haired boy.

"What do you mean with con?" Iris didn't trust the situation.

"Nothing!" May waved hectically with her hands. "It seemed that he thought that we would need to compete at a concert, because David is a big fan of CONcerts, right?"

The coordinator glared at the boy and David didn't have another chance than to approve her excuse, although he didn't have a glue about music, especially concerts and such things. Fortunately, Iris bought this excuse and the Unova girl shook her head at the childish dreams of the messenger boy of Juniper.

"I hope you aren't too disappointed." Iris said with a teasing voice, but unfortunately, David didn't notice that the girl mocked him.

"Not really." David answered. "The last time I was disappointed, was when I learned that Kermit the frog is just a sock puppet with a foreign hand in his butt."

Iris facepalmed, because she was confirmed that she was within a group of first graders. However, Cilan laughed about this statement and Iris couldn't believe that the gym leader find it humorous that a teenager talked about Kermit the frog.

Slowly, but surely, the crowd in front of them entered the ship, so it shouldn't take long until they could enter as well. It was a weird feeling for Ash, because he would leave a region with less than eight badges, although he knew that he would return to Unova within two weeks.

Unlike the members of Ash's group, an individual hid behind some boxes again and this man, with questionable taste of clothes, finally found his victim. Iris and Cilan weren't actual victims of him, but everyone who helped May and the others would experience the revenge of Harley as well.

"Yeah, just enjoy your last minutes of happiness before I- - -" Harley was then interrupted by a quiet splash from the water.

Turning to the water, Harley spotted a small Ducklett and the duck tilted his head at the sight of the kneeling coordinator. Unfortunately, the Pokémon caught the attention of some passengers, especially a mother and her child. It wouldn't look good for a top-tier coordinator when he was found behind some boxes like a coward.

"Away with you!" Harley shouted quietly at the bird before he threw a smaller stone into the water that angered the Pokémon.

Being angry, the duck glared at the purple-haired coordinator before it shot a water gun at the coordinator' pants. It was a strange attack, but the duck then disappeared without a trace, leaving Harley and his wet pants behind.

"Stupid, mean, sneaky ….." Harley cursed the bird.

One second later, the woman and her child looked around the boxes before the saw the strange individual.

The mother stood there with an open mouth and some seconds of silence occurred until the small kid lifted his finger.

"Mommy, why did that man pee in his pants?" The small girl pointed at the wet spot.

"Don't be so rude, sweetie! It's obvious that the man need some serious help!" The mother then turned her child away before she threw some Pokédollars to the coordinator. "You should go to a doctor or maybe you should buy some diapers for safety."

"You're so generous, mommy." The small girl looked up to her mother.

"I'll buy you ice cream on the ship, okay?" The mother promised her kid something when it would forget the strange man and of course, the girl was more than happy about this sweet.

Harley stared at the money before he became furious again. Once more, May and her friends embarrassed him, at least in his opinion and it was only because of them that he hid behind the boxes anyway, so it was their fault and they would pay for it.

Waiting for his opportunity, Harley watched the four trainers when it was their turn to enter the ship and slowly but surely, Harley should come up with a plan before their targets would leave the region.

Fortunately, May and her friends had their tickets for the cruise.

It was another sailor than the one that gave May and her friends their spots, but there shouldn't be any problems though. Once the group stood in front of the plank, they waited for their permission to leave Unova for a while.

"Good afternoon." May said politely, acting as the representative of her group. "Here are our tickets."

The sailor looked at them before he read on the tickets that the group would compete at the contest, so it was a pleasure for him to greet them. Counting the members of the group, the sailor saw that it were five and that meant that there wasn't a problem to let them on the ship.

"It's great that you participate, because it wouldn't be the same without this event. Of course, you'll receive meals and drinks as well, but try to stay fit for the co ….." The sailor was interrupted.

Due to some reason, David slipped on the ground before he fell into the arms of Iris. At first, he didn't notice who caught him.

"Thank you!" The brown-haired boy thanked the person before he noticed that the dragon fan Iris held him. Like always, it was too much for his mind and the messenger boy blacked out for the umpteenth time during this journey.

Iris didn't know at all what she should do, but at least, Cilan helped her to carry their traveling companion. Moreover, the purple-haired girl noticed that Farfetch'd sat within her hair, although it was only Axew allowed to travel within her hair like that.

"Get out of there!" Iris shouted.

Ash, Cilan and the sailor didn't know what to say, but May kneeled down to see why their friend slipped on the ground. As soon as she inspected the ground, she noticed that it was black instead of grey, but she couldn't believe that it was actual ink.

It didn't turn out as he hoped it would do and Harley peeked around the boxes. Next to him was his Pokémon Octillery and the octopus was the reason why there was ink under the feet of Ash's group, but unfortunately, it wasn't as embarrassing as it should be.

May didn't trust the situation at all.

She slowly walked to the boxes, because she assumed that someone tried to take revenge on them.

"What's wrong, May?" Ash asked with a clueless voice.

"Don't worry, Ash." May said casually before she potted a red tentacle next to the box, but as soon as she approached it, it disappeared and the coordinator knew whom she would find behind those wooden objects.

With a quick move, May dashed around the boxes.

"Gotcha!" May said triumphantly, but unfortunately, there wasn't anyone, just a wet spot on the ground and the brunette started to think that she imagined things. Shaking her head, May walked back to Ash and the others while scratching the back of her head.

Iris still 'played' hide and seek with David's bird Pokémon, but she just couldn't catch him. Her little dragon Pokémon helped her, but it wasn't so easy to find another Pokémon within this huge hair of the dragon-specialist.

It was Cilan who ended this 'game' when he took David's Pokéball before he recalled Farfetch'd from Iris' hair. As long as David was unconscious, it was better to keep his Pokémon within their balls, so that they wouldn't get up to mischief.

"Thank you, Cilan." Iris said thankfully.

"You're welcome." The green-haired gym leader always helped Iris and it was important to him that she appreciated his help. Together with Ash, Cilan carried their problem, called David, to the plank.

May looked several times over her shoulder, because she could swear that she sensed Harley.

"Is that normal?" The sailor pointed to the sleeping passenger.

"It's normal, at least for his standards, but could we enter the ship now, please?" Ash replied, because the weight of the brown-haired boy became heavy.

"Oh, of course!" The sailor understood and stepped to the side, letting Ash, May and the rest onto the ship.

Iris turned around for the last time, because it was the first time that she left her home region and she didn't know what would await her. It still surprised her that she accepted this journey, but she thought that it was her duty to 'care' for the childish Ash. She still didn't admit that the real reason why she joined this cruise was Cilan who would have gone with Ash anyway.

Walking along the plank, May's group had different expectations for this journey.

The sailor checked the tickets of the next passengers while the top of a certain box wasn't at its original place. It seemed that the lid of one of the boxes was lifted up from the inside and the individual within it had sought-after a hideout when the princess of Hoenn looked for him.

Peeking through a small gap, the purple-haired coordinator Harley cursed his bad luck, because the ink didn't have the right effect. Of course, David slipped on it and passed out within the arms of Iris, but that wasn't enough for the revengeful cactus-lover.

"Just wait until the next time when we see us!" Harley swore that he wouldn't forget his revenge.

Suddenly, the top of the box was pushed onto his head and the coordinator fell down into the box again before he heard a clicking noise as if a padlock was locked up.

"This box, right?" Harley could hear a male voice from the outside.

"I was told that we should bring it into the hold of the ship." A second voice answered before the box was lifted into the air with Harley in it. After that, it seemed that the two men walked along the plank before they entered the ship as well.

Harley couldn't do anything, although he punched against the top of the box. It was senseless and now the coordinator became part of the trip as well, although he wasn't an official passenger. After several more attempt to break the wood, Harley gave up. Of course, he could call a Pokémon, but he would wait until the sailors would put the box down again. It wasn't in his interest to be known as a guy who was caught within a box.

"What's that?" Harley felt something, but it was too dark to see what it was.

Some Duckletts flew above the port.

* * *

After Norman and the others had worked on the theater stage, they could finally enjoy the tasty food of Brock. It was maybe cooked over a campfire, but it still tasted ten times better than everything that Gary could cook within a kitchen.

"I still don't understand why do don't take a job as cook, Brock." Dawn asked while she slurped some of her soup. It tasted well, like always.

"Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean that I can't cook for my patients as well. It's great that I can do so many things to help Pokémon." Brock answered, giving another plate to Zoey.

After a while, everyone had something to eat with the exception of Barry of course. It wasn't healthy to eat so many cookies, although the blonde would need to eat some more cookies during his role as the cookie monster.

"Could you give me another plate, Brock?" Dawn said while looking to Paul who still kept a large distance between himself and the group.

The ongoing Pokémon doctor noticed Dawn's intention and he didn't think that the girl could Paul a favor with that. On the other hand, the former breeder didn't want to be in the way of the blunette and her hopes, so he gave her a plate with soup.

Leaving the group, Dawn approached Paul.

The purple-haired Sinnoh trainer noticed the girl and he didn't like it at all that she treated him like a small child that needed attention and food. Of course, he was hungry and Paul wasn't the best cook himself, but he could care for his own.

"You have to be hungry, Paul." Dawn handed the boy the plate, but he was just too proud to accept such small things from others.

"I'm not hungry and now leave!" Paul said coldly.

"Who do you want to convince? Me or you?" Dawn asked and she could see it in Paul's eyes that he didn't like it that she knew so much about him.

Without words, Paul took the plate before he sat down into the grass.

Dawn smiled, because she knew that the Sinnoh trainer started to over think some of his habits, although it would still be a long way until he would join them voluntarily. Standing next to the boy, Dawn waited for something and she hoped that Paul could at least be polite.

After he slurped several times, Paul realized that the girl was still here.

"What?" Paul felt disturbed by the girl's presence's alone.

Dawn didn't respond, but she crossed her arms behind her back before she swayed back and forth, still waiting for the one word that would be more important than everyone else. It didn't matter how long she would need to stay there, because every success meant something to her.

"What happened with the decoration anyway?" Brock wanted to know what happened last night.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get the answers when Caroline left the lab and the determined woman looked for the boys that would still need to audition for the theater play in an hour. Almost scanning the boys with her gaze, Caroline thought for a few seconds before she started to speak.

"There's not much time left and today's auditions need to put their costumes on, therefore Barry, Brock, Tracey, Paul and Norman have to come with me now." Caroline said casually, but something about her statement sounded wrong.

"Uh …. Sweetie? You said my name, too, but I already auditioned yesterday." Norman clarified and the man knew that he paid his dues already.

"So what? We're running out of actors, that's why you need to play two roles." Caroline explained before she pointed to the lab where the costumes were.

"Didn't you say that my voice isn't suitable for the theater play, so why should I play two roles then?" Norman always tried to get out of those situation, but he needed to learn once more that his wife knew the perfect answer.

"Don't worry, darling. You don't need to speak at all in your second role." Caroline said and the whole group wondered which kind of role that would be.

Gulping, Tracey and Brock followed her to the house, but at least, they were cheered up by Holly and Zoey. It seemed only half as bad when someone trusted in your abilities. Moreover, Holly and Zoey were examples that not every girl was mean and sneaky around here.

Unfortunately, Barry didn't or couldn't follow them, but Caroline already had a nice reward for him.

"Barry, you'll get some cookies if you audition." Caroline said.

The blonde-haired boy almost threw up when he heard that, but fortunately, Gary handed him a small paper bag. Moreover, the researcher leaded the blonde to the lab, because he wouldn't give Barry the chance to get out of that.

Despite their cruel against this whole scenario, Tracey, Brock and Barry walked to the lab.

It didn't surprise anyone that Paul didn't even listen to Caroline's announcement and the Sinnoh trainer still slurped the rest of his soup. Not moving an inch, Dawn waited for one simple word and actually, it shouldn't be so difficult for the purple-haired boy to say it.

After he was finished, Paul put the empty plate into Dawn's hand before he walked away, leaving a disappointed blunette behind. Sighing, Dawn looked to that boy and she felt terrible, because it didn't seem that her presence could motivate Paul enough to become nicer.

"Thanks!" Paul said quickly before he walked away.

Dawn's mouth formed a smile and the girl thought that this simple word was more important than a long conversation at this point.

Nobody knew how Caroline would react when she would learn that one of her actors refused to come to the audition.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Many Pokémon outside of the lab heard a shocked Norman and it seemed as if the gym leader wasn't very happy about his second role in the play. Nevertheless, the Pokémon soon played, slept or ran again and no one of them really cared about the husband's fate.

There was a complete other atmosphere within the room and the proud gym leader waved with his arms, because he wouldn't do it, he just wouldn't do it.

"What's your problem, darling? It's just a role and you don't have to do much for it." Caroline defended her decision.

"Why do I have to play a baby?" Norman wanted to know. "I'm an adult after all!"

"Due to your lack of acting experience, you have to play a role where you don't need to talk at all." Mrs. Maple explained coherently before she took something out of a bag that contained all the costumes for the play, but unfortunately, this utensil wasn't very common for plays.

"NO!" Norman made clear that there was no way that he would wear that. "No! No! No!"

"You could avoid it, but then you would need to repeat it in eleven years again." Caroline threatened once again to have another baby with her husband if he refused.

Norman understood immediately and he had to swallow his pride.

"Okay …." Norman didn't like it, but either he or the new baby. "Wrap me up."

It seemed like nonsense that Caroline was about to put a diaper on her husband, but her theater play needed a baby, even if it was 6 feet tall. At least, she was used to put diapers on babies, but now she needed to put it onto her husband.

Taking off his shirt and trousers, Norman only wore his boxers anymore and actually, it should be enough to wear the diaper above the boxers. It was a weird scene, but it was humorous as well.

The sight of a shirtless Norman didn't make Caroline unsure, because she saw him like that often enough.

She needed a clip for this as well, therefore she put it into her mouth for the moment until the diaper would be in place. Lowering herself down, Caroline approached her husband who put his hands onto his hips and waited until it was over.

Kneeling in front of her husband, Caroline tried to place the 'cloth' around her husband's lower half.

Suddenly, Misty opened the door and she was rather badly positioned, because she only saw a half-naked Norman and his wife that kneeled in front of him.

"Uh …. Caroline? …." Misty didn't know what she witnessed right now.

" Oh … Misty? … sorry …. I just have my mouth full …" Caroline mumbled with the clip in her mouth.

"Should I come later again?" Misty asked unsurely and she didn't want to know what the woman did.

"I'll … finished …. In ….. 5 minutes …." Caroline replied dimly.

That was too much for the redhead and the gym leader of Cerulean city left the room as fast as possible before she smashed the door. Shaking her head, Misty would never ever tell anyone about this scene, because she just wanted to forget it as fast as possible.

Norman didn't know why Misty was so red in her face.

Putting the diaper around her husband, Caroline tried to get this thing together, but it was more difficult than expected. Moreover, Caroline suddenly had a bad foreshadowing, she stopped for a few seconds, and her husband was confused.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" Norman asked unsurely.

" ….. Oh my Arceus ….. I just saw us in thirty years ….." Caroline said with shiver in her voice.

Actually, it seemed that Caroline imagined that she would have to wrap diapers around her husband on a daily basis when he was an old man. It wasn't a nice thought and the woman tried to concentrate on the present before she would regret her decision.

The blue-haired gym leader wasn't quite sure what he should think about this.

Continuing with her task, Caroline started to use more power, but unfortunately, she hurt her husband with her aggression.

"Ouch … you don't pull on the diapers, but on me! …"Norman whined, feeling the pain.

Carline couldn't stand the whining of her husband, because she had to do the work here and not Norman.

"Can't you just be quiet? I just try to plug a very big thing into a very small hole!" Caroline explained, meaning that she needed to put one end of the diapers through the hole of the clip at the one side of her husband's waist.

"Any time." Norman said equivocally, thinking about something else right now.

Caroline didn't know what she should think about this comment, but she decided to shrug if off before she tried to finish what she started.

It became weirder and more ambiguous with the moment, so it would be better to leave the room of the two until they are finished with that. Apparently, it seemed that both, Zoey and Holly, helped 'their' men as well to put on their costumes, although they weren't sure as well whether this went too far or not.

* * *

After they entered the ship, Ash wondered where their rooms were. There was a huge chance that it stood on their tickets, so it was May's job to give them a direction. It was more than necessary to put the unconscious David onto a bed.

The dragon-fan crunched with her teeth, because it became annoying that they had to care so much for one person.

"That's enough!" Iris exclaimed before she slapped the brown-haired boy across his face.

It echoed through the whole ship, but it seemed that it wouldn't work like usual. According to Iris, you needed to repeat something as often as you can until it would work, therefore she followed it up with a series of slaps.

Cilan and Ash couldn't do much, because they were busy to hold the boy above the ground.

May couldn't think while Iris' loud slaps drown out her thoughts, so the brown-haired coordinator pushed Iris away from the three boys. It wasn't the best idea, because this only added fuel to the fire that their argument had been.

"Don't touch me like that!" Iris said angrily towards the other female.

"What's your problem, girl? It's not right to slap his friend." May wanted to show that she was more an adult than the purple-haired dragon lover.

Iris looked to Cilan, because she needed someone who would defend her actions, however, Cilan didn't know what was wrong with Iris as of late. She couldn't explain it, but the missing help from Cilan hurt Iris much and the girl dashed towards the boat deck.

Axew tried again to calm his trainer down, but like always, he only had minor success in doing so.

Apparently, Iris attacked woke David up and the messenger boy didn't know why his face hurt like hell.

Ash and Cilan released their grip on the boy who slowly stood on his own feet again. Of course, the brown-haired boy blacked out on purpose and he would prefer to stay away from Iris, but at the moment, it was easier said than done.

Ash didn't like to see that one of his friends felt bad.

"May, could you maybe talk with Iris about this?" Ash suggested, because girls should come along very well. On the other hand, Ash should know that Iris and May weren't best buddies and a conversation between those two would make everything even worse.

"Why should I? If she doesn't respect her friends, then she should maybe don't have friends at all." May explained her opinion and she believed in it.

"I'll talk with her!" Cilan said before he walked towards the boat deck as well. Being the oldest, the green-haired gym leader could solve problems pretty well and he seemed to have a special interest in solving Iris' problems.

That just left David, Ash and May.

Finally, the coordinator could look at her tickets before she read them.

"Room 35-A, 35-B, 36-A, 36-B, 36-C ….. " May looked at every ticket before she realized something. "It seems that we have a room with two beds and a room with three beds …."

Now they had to decide who would share a room with whom, but actually, it was pretty clear for a certain boy. Of course, David didn't intend to share a room with a girl and he wouldn't even dare to change his opinion.

"I suggest that Ash, Cilan and I take the room with three beds and the girls take the room with two beds." David suggested, thinking that this was a good idea to assure the privacy of the two sexes.

"I …" May wasn't okay with that. "I wanted to share a room with Ash."

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter 26 and I hope that it was worth waiting for. It's a shame that you didn't earn the quicker update for this chapter, but it's just like that. I made some progress with some plots and I hope that you like my way to develop the characters. **

**Just for your information, the ship is still in the port and not on the ocean, so you shouldn't expect that nobody could follow them from Unova anymore. **

**It's weird; I increased the length of the story, but it still seems as if we don't move faster in the story at all. It would be nice to hear that you like my writing style, especially my habit to explain and describe everything as much as possible. I made progress with Wishfulshipping, Ikarishipping, Teencareshipping and Advanceshipping this time, so I'll try to put more effort into Egoshipping and ZoeyxTracey in the future. **

**Please review (the more the merrier)!**


	27. Chapter 27

**It'll be interesting to see who will confess first, although it's clear who will confess last. In addition, May and Iris need to survive together on a ship that will be on the sea for quite some time, but the couples at the lab won't have an easier time together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The closer we are, the harder it becomes**

After May revealed that she wanted to be with Ash in one room, she started to blush slightly and she hoped that this didn't sound too desperate from her side. It could be difficult to separate Ash from his friends long enough, so that she could talk with him about a 'serious' topic.

Fortunately, Ash blushed slightly, too, although he shouldn't be embarrassed to share a room with a girl that he had known for a long time, but it seemed that Ash's 'puberty' finally caught up with him. Not thinking about the reasons for his blush, the raven-haired trainer knew that it wouldn't be easy to come up with a decision with that everyone would agree.

"It would be better if we use David's idea, May …." Ash explained, although he didn't like to disappoint his friend.

The brunette's eyes started to water up and she approached her crush with a simple plan within her mind. Folding her hands, May used again her puppy-dog eyes to convince Ash to consider her idea and apparently, the Kanto trainer couldn't deny that he couldn't find something cuter than her eyes right now.

"Oh yeah …. Uh … maybe .." Ash stumbled over his words.

May's eyes became bigger and bigger and she pleaded him even more.

It was only a question of time until Ash would surrender and it shouldn't fail because of someone else.

"You know what? You two can have the double room and Cilan and Iris can have the other one." David suggested, although he didn't mention where he would sleep during the nights.

May was slightly surprised to hear that, but on the other hand, David was one of a few that knew about her feelings for a certain boy. Only now, May realized that she approached Ash without noticing that she was only an inch away from his face and an inappropriate move could lead to a kiss.

Looking at each other at such a small distance, Ash and May didn't dare to move into neither direction. Moreover, the silence became quite annoying and the brunette played with the thought to close the distance between their faces.

Ash, on the other hand, didn't know why his heart beat that fast or why he had this urge to lean forward.

It seemed like an eternity until Pikachu waved with its paw in front of their faces to remind them that they weren't statues. It seemed to work and the two young teenagers broke away from their trance before they withdrew from each other. It was somewhat of embarrassing for both of them and the two of them didn't dare to look into each other's eyes.

Looking for an excuse to change the topic, May crossed her arms behind her back.

"So …. Where do you want to sleep then, David?" May said casually, pretending that she wasn't embarrassed at all.

She didn't receive an answer though and soon, she turned around to see what was going on.

At first, she saw Ash who looked cute when he was blushing and obviously, Pikachu wanted to know what his trainer's problem was. The more she saw Ash blushing, the more she believed that she wouldn't be disappointed as soon as she would confess.

However, the other boy was nowhere to be seen and the coordinator had a bad feeling about this.

"Ash, I think we have a problem …." May said quietly.

The raven-haired trainer hoped that he could look at May without being embarrassed anymore.

"What's wrong, May?" Ash tried to sound casual, but he failed miserably at doing so. It was the first time for him that he was some kind of shy towards someone, especially a girl. At the bottom of his heart, he hoped that this weird feeling wouldn't destroy his friendship with May.

"We lost him again …" May revealed.

Ash didn't seem very surprised about those news, because it wasn't their duty to watch over David the entire time. It's unlikely that the brown-haired boy would leave the ship, because he promised to come with them to Kanto.

"Don't worry too much." Ash said a bit more enthusiastically this time. "We are on the ship, we'll be in Kanto in two days and we'll be at your brother's birthday in time, so there's no reason to panic anymore."

May knew that Ash was right, because they were on their way.

"I should really start to be more optimistic, huh?" May said sheepishly.

"Actually, I like you just the way you are." Ash explained, giving the girl a compliment that forced her to look away again. It was maybe just a compliment, but May couldn't deny that she felt flattered every time when Ash said that he liked her.

It seemed that only Pikachu was clueless this time.

"Thanks, Ash. That really means a lot to me …." May replied sheepishly again.

"What would you think if we give Iris and Cilan their room number before we put our backpacks into our room?" Ash suggested, knowing that they needed to start somehow. It wouldn't bring anything if they stood at the same place for the entire cruise.

The coordinator nodded happily and it seemed that she wasn't annoyed that the Kanto trainer mentioned Iris. Not worrying about their fifth member, Ash, Pikachu and May walked slowly to the deck of the ship where Iris and the green-haired gym leader should be.

* * *

After she didn't receive any help from anyone, Iris walked quickly to the deck of the ship and it was obvious that she was angry. In her opinion, the biggest problem was May at the moment, because the brunette 'forced' everyone to do what she wanted.

Reaching the front of the ship, Iris rested her arms on the railing before she looked to Nuvema town.

She still had the chance to leave the ship, but she didn't want to leave Cilan alone with this group of kids. Unlike her, Axew wanted to go back to their group, but unfortunately, Iris ignored the small dragon creature completely when she thought about the situation.

_It's all her fault! …. If she hadn't appeared, we would still be on our way to Iccirus city …. What a stupid idea to travel half around the world to invite a friend to a birthday party …. It doesn't surprise me at all that Ash's such a kid after he had traveled with her for some time …._Iris tried to convince herself that she was mad at May, although she had more than a single problem.

"*sigh* ….. Why is it so complicated …." Iris said without thinking.

"What's so complicated?" Cilan asked her behind her back and the Unova girl almost fell over the railing, but she was able to keep her balance. It was unexpected that someone would follow her so quickly, but at least, it was Cilan.

"Don't you know that it's childish to sneak up to someone like that? You're such a - - -"

"Kid?" Cilan completed the sentence for her, because it wasn't very difficult to do so. "Listen, Iris! We both know that Ash and his friends have experienced a lot of things and it doesn't seem that their 'childish' nature at times stopped them to achieve some success. Personally, I think that you are mad about something else."

Iris was caught and the girl should have expected that her green-haired friend was able to analyze her behavior. On the other hand, she didn't want to speak with him about her 'jealousy' and what she tried to do within the lab.

"It just annoys me …" Iris came up with an excuse.

"It's always more useful to know your ingredients before you start to cook." Cilan responded casually, but Iris didn't get the meaning of this statement. Of course, she knew that Cilan used cooking as a metaphor for other topics, however, this time she didn't know what he wanted to compare ingredients with.

Iris' facial expression revealed that she didn't have a clue what Cilan was talking about.

Before Cilan could explain, he and Iris were interrupted by May and Ash who reached the deck of the ship as well, but unlike before, they seemed to be a bit red in the face. Of course, the purple-haired dragon fan glared at the brunette, but she wouldn't say anything as long as she wouldn't behave like a kid again.

"Everything's alright, Cilan?" Ash asked.

"I hope so …." Cilan responded, not being sure how Iris would react.

"Perhaps we just need some time to like this cruise …." Ash suggested, smiling at his friends. "Actually, I wanted to tell you the number of your room, so that we can get rid off the weight of our backpacks."

"WAIT!" Iris said loudly. "Did you say YOUR ROOM?"

"Uh … yeah …" Ash responded. "We have two rooms, one with two beds and one with three beds, but apparently, David refuses to share a room with one of you girls, so he'll look for something else, therefore, May and I will take the three-bed room and you two can have the room with two beds."

May frowned when she saw how Iris' face heated up.

"Why don't David, Ash and I take the room with three beds then?" Cilan asked curiously.

"I thought so, too, but May wanted to - - -" Ash couldn't complete his answer when May covered his mouth with her palm.

"It's not so important and we should finally go to our rooms …." May laughed nervously, but this time, it was Iris who saw how the brunette was blushing. It could become quite interesting how the two girls would confront each other after they saw each other blushing over certain boys.

Suddenly, Axew shrieked for no apparent reason and the small dragon-type left Iris' hair before it pointed to the hairdo of its trainer. Apparently, something else was within Iris' hair, although it couldn't be Farfetch'd this time.

* * *

It was time for part two of the theater audition and it was impossible to describe Gary's smile when he sat down onto a chair in front of the stage to watch the audition. Unfortunately, Misty sat right next to him and the redhead kept an eye on him. It wouldn't be the first time that the researcher would try to ruin the play.

Professor Oak, Delia, Caroline, Holly, Zoey, Max and Dawn sat in front of the stage as well and all of them waited for the auditions of Brock, Barry, Paul, Tracey and Norman's second.

Like usual, Misty and Caroline would announce the audition.

"It's time to continue with our search for the perfect actors for our play and today, we start with Tracey who's a former Pokémon watcher. In addition, he's Samuel's personal assistant and a very good artist as well. There's no doubt that he knows more about acting than _certain other boys_." Misty pretended to read a script, but everyone knew that she thought everything up.

Gary crossed his arms, because he knew that she meant him with certain other boys.

Zoey giggled quietly, but it was loud enough for Dawn.

"What's so funny, Zoey?" The blue-haired coordinator asked.

"Just wait!" Zoey waved her off, because it was difficult to answer right now.

The door of the lab opened and a weird creature left the building, but according to Misty, it should be the assistant of Oak. Seemingly having difficulties to walk in his costume, Tracey tried to find the way towards the stage. After a few minutes and several sweatdrops, Zoey stood up before she leaded the poor guy onto the stage and fortunately, nobody could see Tracey's face under his costume, because he blushed slightly.

Oka, Gary and Delia needed to take a close look, because Tracey's costume was some kind of weird.

The costume covered the whole assistant and it consisted of an oversized headpiece that reminded some individuals on a Jigglypuff, a microphone, a pink overall and some pencils.

"Isn't that? …" Gary knew that he saw that Pokémon somewhere, especially one with a microphone that was at the same time a pencil. Shortly thereafter, he looked to the red-haired gym leader who didn't know why Gary looked like that.

"What? Am I not allowed to suggest some ideas?" Misty shrugged.

Nevertheless, Tracey had to play the role of Jigglypuff that followed Ash, Misty and Brock through Kanto and some parts of Jotho. It was a weird role and some onlookers wondered what that theater play would be about at all.

"You want to audition for the role of Jigglypuff, right?" Holly said her typical statement. "It's an honor to receive this role, because you'll need to sing a song during the play."

Tracey sweatdropped, because he didn't know that he needed to sing.

"At first, we wanted to give Gary the role, because he knows something about poetry and that stuff, but we need him for some other duties." Caroline revealed.

Gary's eyes widened and only now, he realized that it was weird that he didn't get a second role.

"I told you that you shouldn't bet on it!" Misty repeated her words from earlier today.

Nevertheless, Tracey needed to prove that he was able to play this role and that meant that he had to imitate a Jigglypuff. Unlike Gary and Norman, Tracey wasn't so desperate and the assistant started to perform his best version of the 'lullaby' - song of the Kanto Pokémon.

Looking through the small holes of his oversized head, Tracey saw that his onlookers weren't so amazed, but it was because of another reason than he thought.

" Hmm … mhmm … hmmm …. Mhmmm …. Hmm …."

That was exactly what they heard, because it seemed that Tracey's costume prevented him to say anything to his audience. Fortunately, it wasn't Tracey's fault and for the first time ever, Caroline had to admit that her idea wasn't as good as she thought.

Zoey, Dawn and Holly giggled, because it was some kind of funny.

"That's no problem!" Caroline explained casually. "Zoey, could you please help Tracey to cut a bigger mouth hole into his head?"

Of course, the redhead didn't mind and she motioned to Tracey to come down from the stage, but the assistant tripped over his own foot before he swayed dangerously back and forth. The additional weight on his head pulled him to the ground before he fell of the stage.

One second later and the Pokémon watcher laid between several chairs.

As soon as the dust vanished, all guests looked to Gary and Misty and it looked like as if the redhead wrapped her arms around the researcher. It seemed weird, because nobody knew that Misty and Gary were so close to each other. Moreover, Gary's face was slightly red and the grandson of Samuel didn't like it all how the remaining guests looked at him.

Max' facial expression showed that he found this rather gross.

When Misty realized what she did, the redhead immediately hit Gary with her mallet before she walked into the lab. Nobody knew what happened exactly, but Tracey and Gary weren't the luckiest guys right now when they laid between all chairs.

"Are you alright, Tracey?" Zoey showed that she cared for the assistant.

Apparently, his gigantic 'head' saved the artist from serious damage and Gary would surely have loved to have such a 'head' as well when Misty hit him.

It was a chaotic start and nobody knew how Caroline would react to this disaster, but Mrs. Maple just looked at her sheets of paper.

"That wasn't part of our script …." She noticed with a frown.

Nevertheless, they still had several other auditions for today and one single accident wouldn't destroy Caroline' plans. At the moment, her schedule was great and it should be possible to finish anything until the birthday.

"Next one! Barry!" Caroline announced.

* * *

On top of a hill in front of Pallet town was a small shadow that walked slowly across the path that would lead it to the town. Seeking for attention, the small creature would love nothing more than a big entrance to show its talent.

Holding a pencil that looked like a microphone, the Pokémon looked down onto the town before it spotted the ranch of professor Oak. It was a beautiful location for Pokémon, but the normal-type needed something else.

The sight of the unfinished theater stage cheered it up and soon she was on her way to the ranch.

* * *

After they put the box into the storeroom of the ship, the two sailors wiped their sweat away before they walked up the stairs. It had been the last box for today, so they could lock the storeroom up until someone would need something from its inside.

In complete silence, the boxes laid within the room before someone or something opened it from the inside. However, there wasn't an individual, but a wall of bubbles that left the wooden object and soon, the whole ground was covered with pink bubbles.

Another silence occurred.

Suddenly, a red Pokémon with multiply legs left the box, carrying a human that spat some water out of his mouth. Laying him onto the ground, Octillery punched Harley's chest with its tentacles before the coordinator spat out all of the water.

Instead of a note of thanks, Harley hit his Pokémon onto his head.

"I said that you should open the box and not that you should fill it with water until it would explode!" The coordinator was angry, but actually, it was his fault as well, because he opened several containers within the box without knowing that it were containers with shampoo for the cruise.

The additional water gun of Octillery did the rest.

The water-type explained the situation in its own way, but Harley knew that it was Octillery's fault anyway. Nevertheless, they were out of the box and now they needed to leave the ship without being noticed by anyone, at least no one who could notice him.

"Look at my clothes! They are ruined because of you!" The purple-haired coordinator blamed his Pokémon again, but this time, Octillery defended itself when it shot a small ball of ink onto the vest of its trainer

They started a small wrestling match, but as soon as Harley realized that he couldn't win, he recalled his Pokémon into its Pokéball. Sooner or later, Harley should start to thank his Pokémon, even if there help wasn't exactly what he wanted.

Unfortunately, the coordinator was locked within a storeroom and it should be difficult to leave it, even with the help of some of his Pokémon. Walking to the steel door, Harley tried to open it, but the adult man wasn't able to open it with his own strength. Of course, he could knock on the door and hope that someone would open, but what should he answer?

"At least, I can rely on your help!" Harley announced before he called his Cacturne.

Being his signature Pokémon, the cactus was at the same time one of Harley's strongest Pokémon to date and with its help, the coordinator would leave this ship in no time.

"Cacturne, my sweetie, use Pin Missile on that door!" Harley ordered.

Shooting the attack onto the steel, Cacturne put all of his strength into that attack and for a few seconds, it seemed that it would work. Unfortunately, the needles weren't as hard as steel, so they were reflected by the door before the attack hit Harley.

Looking like a human pincushion, Harley and his Cacturne looked like brothers right now.

* * *

Ash, Axew and Cilan still tried to calm Iris down, but the girl couldn't stand it that something was within her hair again. Obviously, May enjoyed Iris' bad luck and she thought anyway that Iris' hairdo was much weirder than hers.

Cilan tried to hold Iris by her arms while Ash looked through her hair.

Suddenly, the trainer received a slap onto his hand by something and Ash believe that he knew this.

One second later and a small individual jumped onto the railing of the ship, standing proudly there.

Ash chuckled nervously, but May recognized that Pokémon. It wasn't impossible that she followed them from Juniper' lab, but actually, it was weird why she followed them.

Iris almost exploded when she saw Snivy, because her hair wasn't a hotel for Pokémon, especially not for Pokémon of other trainers. Once again, Cilan held her back and the Pokémon connoisseur hoped that Iris wouldn't do anything that she would regret later on.

"Snivy, what are you doing here?" Ash asked curiously, approaching the grass-type.

Crossing its small arms, the Unova starter balanced along the railing to show Ash that she was ready to battle again. Seemingly, the grass-type wasn't very happy that Ash hadn't used her for his matches recently and Iris' stay at the lab was perfect for the Pokémon to find an excuse to follow them.

"Ash, can't you educate your Pokémon enough, so that they won't run away from the lab?" Iris exclaimed, finding another reason why Ash was a kid.

Before Ash could even answer, May took Snivy in her arms to caress the grass-type in front of the purple-haired girl. It was obvious that May only wanted to annoy Iris with that, but actually, she liked all of Ash's Pokémon, especially some as sweet as Snivy, Oshawott or Pikachu.

"What's your problem, Iris? It's sweet that Ash's Pokémon love him so much that they want to spend as much time with him as possible." May defended Snivy, although she knew that she wasn't better than them in this regard.

"What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!" Iris had one of her rages, but fortunately, Cilan could calm her down in time before they would witness a catfight between May and Iris. Unfortunately, there hadn't been any improvement since their first meeting.

Ash needed to decide what to do with his grass-type.

"It's too late to send Snivy back to the lab and I think that she would follow me anyway." Ash explained, sighing at the recent behavior of his Pokémon. "Once again, I have seven Pokémon with me, although Snivy has to stay out of her ball all the time."

"I'll help you to care for her, Ash." May said with a smile, because the more time she could spend with Ash the better. Her help was well-received by the boy who knew that he could count on the coordinator any day.

"What's the number of our room?" Cilan asked, because he assumed that it was better to separate May and Iris for some time.

"35!" Ash explained.

Leading Iris to their cabin, Cilan told her that she should try to come along with May. Not surprising that the dragon-fan didn't like this idea at all, but she hoped that she could embarrass May at the tournament that would be held on the ship tomorrow. Disappearing within her hair, Axew claimed his place again before the two Unova natives walked to the corridor of the ship that should lead them to their room.

Ash, May, Snivy and Pikachu were still at the deck of the ship, but they should leave for their room, too. It was shortly before six and that meant that they would see Nuvema town and Unova for the last time right now.

"Did you have fun here?" Ash asked casually.

"Uh … "May thought about the few days that she spent in Unova and although she had arguments with Harley, Iris and David during that time, she couldn't deny that she didn't experience so many exciting events when she was at home.

"Yeah, I had fun in Unova …."

Ash was happy about that fact, because he had fun as well when May was here with him. At this moment, he wondered how his journey would have been if May accompanied him to this region, although Unova didn't have contests and a Grand Festival.

"Perhaps we could have some more fun when we come back ….." Ash said without thinking.

May was slightly surprised to hear that Ash wouldn't mind to allow her to come with him for the last part of his Unova journey. Of course, Iris would be with them again, but until now, May hoped that she could confess her feelings.

"You know what? I wouldn't mind." May answered with a bright smile.

Enjoying the view of the city, May thought about the hints that she got from her mother before she left Petalburg a few days ago. It had been already one complete day since she found Ash, but May hadn't been able to use some of her mother's ideas so far.

Looking over the railing as well, Ash could see that some sailors untied the ropes that connected the ship with the port. It seemed that their cruise would start any minute and without a delay, they should arrive in Kanto at the morning in two days.

Suddenly, they heard an announcement from some loudspeaker.

"**I'm honored to welcome all passengers of the M.S.- Unova to our trip from Nuvema town, Unova to Vermilion city, Kanto. At first, I'll introduce myself; I'm Charles Dalton and I'm your captain on this ship. We're happy that all passengers entered the ship in time, so that we can leave the port without a delay. Moreover, I announce that our highlight, the Pokémon contest, will take place tomorrow like always and I thank all coordinators for their participation. Let's put to sea!"**

The ropes were thrown into the water before Ash, May and their Pokémon heard the signal of the captain that there journey started. Finally, the motor of the ship started and the cruise slowly but surely moved away from the port.

Pikachu sat on the railing, looking down to the individuals that said their goodbyes to their friends and relatives that were on the ship as well. It was amazing, although Ash had been on several cruises since the start of his journey. However, this time, he was part of a luxury cruise that even hosted a Pokémon contest.

May put Snivy onto the railing as well and the grass-type looked very self-confident.

A lot of people stood at the railing and waved with their hands, so it wasn't a surprise that Ash did it as well. Although, there wasn't anyone that he knew, Ash waved goodbye to the whole region.

May, loving Ash's habits, did it as well.

Thinking about her time in this region, May remembered her first meeting with Harley in Unova, her first meeting with Juniper, David and Ash's Unova Pokémon, her match that she had with the brown-haired boy, her trip to Ash, the Pokémon hunter incident, her problems that she had with Iris, her efforts to take Ash with her to Kanto, the evening that she spent with Ash on the ship, the fight between Harley and David, her almost confession at the lab and their search for David again.

She would never have expected that she would experience so much.

The distance between the cruise and Nuvema town increased and the ship became faster with the second. A breeze went across the deck of the ship before May realized that she had the best time of her life as long as she was together with Ash, no matter how many problems they might have.

Looking down to the waves that hit the ship, Ash couldn't wait to experience even more with his friends.

"The last time I saw you onto a cruise ….." Ash said a bit sadly and May tilted her head. " …. was when you left after the Wallace Cup. It's sad to say goodbye to friends …"

May remembered the Wallace Cup as well, especially her farewell.

"You're right, Ash, but you don't have to be sad this time. Do you know why?" May asked playfully.

Ash shrugged, not knowing what May wanted to hear.

"This time we are both on the cruise, you fool." May replied sweetly.

"Oh yeah ha-ha." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess, you wouldn't have left Unova without me anyway, right?"

May blushed again and she feared that Ash made fun of her, but she didn't believe that her best friend and crush would be so cruel. It wouldn't be like him to laugh about her feelings towards him and for a short moment, she didn't know how to reply.

Suddenly, the brown-haired coordinator giggled with no apparent reason, leaving Ash dumbfounded.

"Did I say something funny?" Ash asked clueless.

May couldn't stop to giggle, but she motioned to Ash that he wasn't the reason for this. Nevertheless, Pikachu and his trainer knew that the coordinator wouldn't laugh without a reason, especially when they talked about such a serious topic.

"Come on, May! What's so funny?" Ash asked eagerly, chuckling a bit as well.

"It's just …. Ha-ha, … I would have loved …. " May had a hard time to suppress her giggles long enough to finish her sentence. "I would have loved to see Iris' face when she heard the announcement … ha-ha …."

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter 27 so far and it's perhaps not the funniest one I've ever written, but I emphasized the memories of May this time. It's usual for an Anime to show some kind of **_**flashback**_** when a certain 'arc' ended, so I did it as well. During the next few chapters, I'll emphasizes on some 'Comedy' at the lab, so that you can look back to those chapters and say that you liked them all. **

**Personally, I love long stories, because at the end of them, I can always look back at certain events and see that they influenced the whole outcome of the story in the end. Like I said, it's important to develop the personalities of your characters all the time, so that you can be emotionally attached to them. **

**I'm sorry if some parts are too long-winded, but I want to feel with the characters, therefore it's important to know their opinion and their feelings. **

**Please review (The more the merrier)!**


	28. Chapter 28

**As of late, there hasn't been much talk about the Pokémon of our main characters, therefore I'll give them a more prominent role during the cruise. Of course, I plan IceSparkshipping, so it's important to include some hints for it, but the other Pokémon will 'help' as well to create some funny moments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 28: M.S. - 'Pokémon'**

At first, Ash had to recall the announcement into his mind before he understood what May meant with her statement. There wasn't a reason anymore to keep it a secret that their group needed to participate at the contest tomorrow, but it could turn into a huge argument with Iris though. Unlike May, Ash couldn't laugh about this 'joke' and he knew that it hurt his friendship with Iris.

"Hey, May! It would be better if you don't tease Iris with this contest stuff, so I would request that you try to tell her the good things about coordinating." Ash suggested, scratching the back of his head.

The brunette, however, almost performed a dance because of all her joy.

Meanwhile, Snivy and Pikachu had a small conversation on the railing and the two Pokémon discussed their two days that they would spend on the ship. Apparently, both of them thought that it would be a good idea to share this goodbye moment with their Pokémon friends.

The yellow rodent then pulled on its trainer's sweatshirt to catch his attention and Ash stopped with his attempt to explain May to try to be friendlier to Iris, at least for this trip.

"What's up, pal?" Ash said casually.

Standing next to Snivy, the electro-type told Ash that they should allow all Pokémon to see Unova for the last time before they wouldn't see it anymore for the next couple of days. It didn't take the raven-haired boy much time to understand his pal's desire, but he wasn't quite sure if it was allowed to call so many Pokémon.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to decide, because Unova became smaller and smaller and soon, it would disappear in the distance, so Ash decided to allow them to spend this 'farewell' together.

Taking his remaining five Pokéballs, Ash called the rest of his current team.

May almost immediately stopped with her malicious joy when she spotted the Pokémon of her crush. Of course, she already know Oshawott, Snivy and Pikachu, but she had never seen the remaining four Pokémon before.

"You caught so many Pokémon?" May was amazed and she looked over Ash's shoulder when the later greeted his Pokémon. Actually, he hadn't called them a single time since he met May, so he felt sorry for them that he hadn't paid much attention to them.

"Did you expect anything else, May? There are so many Pokémon within this region that you have never seen before and I think that a lot of them would be great for contests. I don't know why I didn't show them to you earlier, but better late then never, right?" Ash explained.

Pulling May down into a kneeling position, Ash was ready to introduce her to his newest Pokémon.

"This here is Unfezant and she was the first Pokémon that I caught in the Unova region, although she was a Pidove at that time. Slowly but surely, I think that's a tradition of me that I catch a flying-type at first." Ash thought a bit about this habit, but he needed to introduce his other Pokémon as well. "Unfezant, that's May, a very good friend of mine."

The bird greeted the girl and May smiled back, although she didn't like it that Ash called her a 'friend'.

"Let's introduce you to my Pignite! He's a very strong and loyal Pokémon, although his past isn't that nice …." Ash remembered that Tepig didn't have more luck than his Chimchar. " ….. I'll tell you later about it, but I'm sure you'll like him anyway."

May looked at the fire-type and she could immediately see that it was a typical 'Ash' Pokémon. She didn't know why, but she could swear that she could tell a Pokémon of Ash from a Pokémon of another trainer without even knowing it. Like always, May loved all of Ash's Pokémon and Pignite wasn't an exception.

"It's really a cutie!" May squealed.

"Next one is Boldore and you shouldn't be fooled by his hard shell, because he has a soft nature. On the other hand, I have to warn you that he has a similar habit to that one of my Muk …." Ash wanted to explain, but Boldore already climbed onto his back and it wasn't easy for the raven-haired trainer to carry the weight of the rock-type.

Crashing onto the ground, the trainer chuckled nervously. Not knowing that this was quite normal, May feared that Ash was hurt and the brunette tried to push the rock-type away from her 'love'.

"Ash, are you alright?" May said fearfully.

"It's okay, May!" Ash calmed her down. "It isn't the first time that I'm in that situation. Oh, Boldore, could you please go off my back?"

Fortunately, the rock-type gave his trainer the possibility to stand up again, so that the raven-haired trainer could finally introduce the last Pokémon to his friend. Nevertheless, May wasn't so sure that Ash was alright, because she was sure that it hurt to have a 220-pound Pokémon on your back.

"Let's come to my proudest Pokémon of my Unova team. His name is Krokorok and he, jus like Aipom, followed me through the region before he decided to come with me and my team. There's a history between him and Pikachu, but I'll find a better time to tell you about my adventures in Unova." Ash explained, looking at his Pokémon that would see Kanto for the first time.

May tilted her head, because this crocodile looked some kind of weird.

"Why does he wear sunglasses, Ash?" The coordinator knew that Pokémon could have signature items, but it looked so weird o this one.

"Oh … yeah, Krokorok and his sunglasses." Ash smiled before he started to explain. "To be honest, I don't know where he found his sunglasses, but they are very important to him. Apparently, they gave him a certain amount of self-confidence during his matches and other events. I'm sure that you'll get used to that sight, because I can't imagine Krokorok without his glasses, although I already saw him without them."

May listened carefully, because she knew that the Kanto native had experienced many adventures that she would love to hear.

Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, Unfezant, Pignite, Boldore and Krokorok stood in a row and the seven Pokémon exchanged some news. Of course, Pikachu had to spread the news about their journey to Kanto around and some of the Pokémon went to the railing to assure themselves that the rodent didn't fool them.

Unova almost disappeared in the distance and Ash's Pokémon looked curiously around.

Suddenly, May thought that it was a good idea to introduce her Pokémon to the ones of Ash, but she didn't know what to do with Venusaur though. On the one hand, it was a very large cruise ship that had enough space for the grass-type, but on the other hand, it could catch too much attention from the sailors.

At first, she would call her other five Pokémon and within a few seconds, Blaziken, Wartortle, Glaceon, Munchlax and Beautifly were on the deck of the ship as well. It became quite crowded, but May's Pokémon immediately made friends with Ash's Pokémon.

"They look great, May." Ash said truthfully and he almost forgot the furious Iris.

"Are you surprised? I learned from the best after all." May replied sweetly before she blushed slightly again.

"From whom?" Ash asked with a clueless voice.

"Oh boy, Ash." May facepalmed slightly before she nudged him on his shoulder. "You should know that I consider you as my mentor."

"Actually, I think that we have helped each other and that we learned a lot from that." Ash clarified modestly, but unfortunately, May wouldn't take the credit away from the boy and she would show Ash that it wasn't a good idea to be inconsistent with a girl.

"No, I think that you helped me more." May clarified.

"No, I think that I, thanks to your coordinating, learned a lot about combinations and tactic, so we're even." Ash replied, smiling.

"No, you helped me more!" May wanted to show Ash that she would be nothing without him, but the trainer constantly replied that they helped each other to become better. After she couldn't convince him with words, May tried another tactic and the coordinator pushed Ash to the ground.

"Uh … May, what are you doing?" Ash was slightly caught off guard here.

Suddenly, the brunette started to tickle him and unfortunately for Ash, he was very ticklish and May knew that Ash wouldn't have another choice than to admit that he helped her more than she helped him.

"Admit that you helped me more!" May sat on Ash's belly while she tickled him at the sides of his torso.

"No, it's not true and you know that … ha-ha …." Ash didn't want to accept something that wasn't true in his opinion, but the first tears started to roll down his cheeks. Lowering her head down to the side of Ash's face, May whispered into his ear.

"It's true!" May clarified.

"It's not!" Ash didn't want to accept it.

"It is!"

"It isn't … ha-ha …"

Suddenly, they could hear how someone was coughing to catch their attention. Stopping for the moment, May turned to the side where she saw a young sailor who had crossed his arms and leaned against the railing.

As soon as he was sure that he had their attention, the sailor had a weird facial expression.

"Excuse me that I interrupt you, but if you want to make out, you should use your room." The sailor clarified, misunderstanding the situation a bit. Nevertheless, it was his duty to remind the passengers that they couldn't behave like they wanted.

May and Ash were extremely confused.

May then looked down and she realized that she had been in a very ambiguous position right now, so it wasn't surprising that she blushed like crazy. Covering her face with her hands, May knew what it looked like, but she would swear that it wasn't like that.

May and Ash's Pokémon in the background chuckled at this accusation.

Ash was more confused than embarrassed, but he knew the meaning of 'making out'.

"Uh … we didn't …." Ash explained.

"Yeah, yeah!" The sailor didn't seem to believe it. "Just try to use a more private place the next time. Moreover, I have to remind you that it's allowed to call your Pokémon on the deck, but you should keep them inside their balls under deck, okay?"

The sailor pointed to the Pokémon group, which immediately understood.

"This time, I let you get away with a warning, but next time, you'll need to have a conversation with our captain!" The sailor threatened before he left the front of the deck again.

"I hope it wasn't too embarrassing for you, May." Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

" ….. " May still covered her face, refusing to show her red face to Ash.

"Is everything okay?" The raven-haired trainer hoped that May didn't suffer from a shock.

"Oh, of course!" May replied nervously. "It would have been more embarrassing if he had caught us actual during …. You know …."

"A make out?" Ash said calmly. "To be honest, I think we have our emotions and feelings under control, so it's unlikely that this would happen at a place like that."

May's head shot up and she looked at the Kanto native.

_What did he say? ….. Emotions and feelings under control …. Unlikely at a place like that? … He didn't say that it would be impossible to happen, did he? …. Could it be …. Could it be that Ash gave me a hint right now? …. _

The brunette was quite confused after Ash's choice of words.

The raven-haired trainer smiled before he turned to his Pokémon again.

"We are on our way to my hometown, but like the sailor said, Pokémon shouldn't be outside of their balls under deck … uh … however, Pikachu and Snivy can't go back into their balls though, but I hope that the crew will understand it." Ash explained.

After that, he recalled most of his Pokémon before his yellow rodent jumped onto his shoulder.

"May, could you carry Snivy within your arms, so that she doesn't count as a troublemaker?" Ash asked casually, hoping that it wasn't against the rules.

" Uh …. Of course … no problem …" May was still slightly confused after the possible hint from Ash.

Like Ash, the brunette recalled all her Pokémon before she took Ash's grass-type from the ground.

"Probably we should finally go to our room to see how it is, right?" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Oh, right." May blushed slightly again, because she remembered that she would share a room with her crush. Actually, it wasn't the first time, but unlike before, there wouldn't be Brock or Max, who could interrupt any conversation between them.

"I just hope that Iris won't kill us though …."

* * *

After Zoey, Dawn and Delia helped to clean up the disaster from the latest audition, it was time for the next individual and it was just a coincidence that it was Barry and his cookie monster moniker. New to the place, the blonde didn't know why everybody was so serious about the birthday of a child.

"Could you please come out, Barry?" Caroline asked with some concern.

Fortunately, the door of the lab opened before a weird and blue creature walked out of that door. Nobody knew why Delia had a cookie monster costume in her attic, but it suited Barry well and the Sinnoh trainer stomped to the stage.

Unlike Gary and Norman, Barry wasn't so 'proud', but he hated it to wait and according to the plans, he would need to wait very long for the actual birthday party, although it wasn't even his own.

Dawn, Zoey and Holly giggled, because they loved that costume.

Gary wondered where Misty was, but to be honest, he could survive without her.

Suddenly, Caroline noticed something and the brunette would make sure that everything was perfect, at least in her eyes.

"Wait! Delia, we need the cookies!" Caroline said quickly, motioning to the other mother that the cookie monster role wasn't complete without cookies.

Barry's stomach turned around, because the trainer couldn't see those cookies anymore and he hoped to God that he wouldn't need to eat them during his audition. Just a few seconds later and Delia walked out of the lab with a big plate of the biscuits.

They smelt awesome, but unfortunately, they were only for the actor.

Giving Barry the biscuits, Delia fulfilled her tasks before she took a seat in the front row.

"You are our fourth audition and we're happy that you love cookies as much as the cookie monster, so we'll allow you to eat them all the time. Nevertheless, you'll have to play your parts and you should try to sound like an addicted monster, okay?" Holly explained, reading her script.

"Are you finished?" Barry became impatient again with the 'long' speech.

It surprised Gary that Barry wasn't so embarrassed by his role, but at least, the blonde didn't need makeup like the costume of a certain researcher. Moreover, the Sinnoh trainer played a 'male' role and that seemed to be the reason that Barry wasn't ashamed.

"Uh … yeah …" Holly didn't know why Barry was so impatient. "Could you please say your script and - - -"

"It's Cookie time! I swear that the individual who can take those cookies away from me needs to be born first!" Barry didn't even wait for Holly to finish, so he started without her permission. Using a strange voice, Barry tried to sound evil, but the blonde only caused smiles on the faces of the audience.

Holly took some notes, the bird-trainer seemed to be satisfied with that performance, and even Caroline nodded slowly.

Barry's ego grew and the trainer knew that he was a better actor than all the other ones anyway, so it seemed like a clean victory for the boy. Unfortunately, the stage was soon covered in shadows and Barry wondered if that was a cloud.

Turning their heads to the side, the audience was sure that this 'individual that could take Barry the cookies away, didn't need to be born anymore. Being curious, the blonde looked to the cause of the shadows and it wasn't a nice sight.

Snorlax stood four feet away from the stage and the always-hungry Pokémon only had one goal.

A strange silence enveloped the location before Snorlax took a step forward. After another step, the normal-type stepped onto the first step of the stairs and unfortunately, it broke immediately. Looking down, the Lax-Pokémon didn't seem to care, so he took another step and of course, it broke as well.

Gary feared the worst and the researcher stood up.

"Barry! Give Snorlax the cookies, otherwise he'll destroy the stage!" Gary yelled, fearing that their whole work on the stage would be for nothing.

Unfortunately, Barry thought something else and the Sinnoh boy seemed convinced that this was all part of his audition, although it wasn't. Thinking that the researcher wanted to destroy his fame, the blonde didn't give the Pokémon his cookies.

Instead, he took the plate and dropped the cookies through his mouthpiece into his costume, so that he wouldn't lose them. It was a genius idea, at least in Barry's world.

Gary didn't believe his eyes and he facepalmed.

"Barry, you moron! Why did you do that?" Gary said desperately.

"Uh … just what you demand from me. I'm the cookie monster and that means that I'm not allowed to give my biscuits away. It's obvious that Snorlax is part of the audition! I'm not stupid." Barry said proudly, laughing.

"Actually, you are, Barry." Dawn said nervously.

""Were you thrown seven times into the air as a baby and only caught six times?" Gary asked rhetorically. "Why should we plan that Snorlax should destroy the stage, Barry?"

The blonde thoughts for a few seconds before he realized that it didn't make sense to destroy a stage during an audition, but unfortunately, the trainer was once again too impatient. Meanwhile, all the cookies were somewhere under his blue overall and the Sinnoh trainer tried to find them.

Snorlax already broke the last step of the stairs.

"RUN!" Gary pleaded the blonde to save the stage, even if it meant that Barry needed to sacrifice himself.

Not having the time to take off the costume, Barry learned how it felt to be in a 'real' hurry and the trainer left the stage, but not without pushing a pole to the ground. Actually, the pole was there to make it possible that the theater would have a curtain.

As soon as Barry left the audition, Snorlax followed him with high speed.

Once again, Caroline couldn't find the part in her script and she became frustrated with her actors that couldn't remember their statements. Unlike her, Dawn, Zoey and Holly knew that they had a problem and Barry could cause even more damage.

Delia and Samuel were amused by the 'performance' and they were sure that the guests at the birthday would love it.

The screams of the 'cookie' monster echoed across the ranch.

"What's going on there?" Norman, Brock and Tracey said from the lab, not risking to leave the building before they would need to audition. Of course, it didn't surprise them that some actor needed to scream eventually, but Barry's calls for help sounded weirdly real.

Gary inspected the damage and he sighed in relieve that it was only the stairs. When he looked to the chase, he could see that the blonde-haired individual didn't have much chance to come away. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be so dramatic, because it was just Barry.

The only finished project, the marquee, stood between Barry and his way away from the hungry Pokémon. It was a really weird picture, because the blue cookie monster ran away from a thousand pound Pokémon.

"Barry, don't run into the marquee!" Gary yelled.

Barry, however, was already within the large tent and Snorlax could easily destroy it with ease.

Hearing the calls, Ash's Pokémon knew that someone of their group caused a chaos and it was their responsibility to help Gary and his friends. Within a few seconds, several Pokémon followed Snorlax and nobody knew how they wanted to stop the largest of their group.

"Gary, do something!" Caroline said casually.

"What should I do?" Gary asked with a puzzled face.

"Look!" Holly, Dawn and Zoey pointed to the marquee and the several Pokémon in front of it. It seemed that they had a plan, but Snorlax still followed his goal to get the cookies from Barry, no matter how long it would take.

Standing ten feet away from each other, Bulbasaur and Bayleef used vine whip to create a barrier in front of the tent. As soon as Snorlax reach the tendril, the two grass-types needed to use all their power to stop the giant cat to reach the party project.

Unfortunately, they were too light and the two Pokémon were dragged with Snorlax. It was time to add more Pokémon and Heracross, Corphish, Torterra, Infernape, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan and several other Pokémon helped to prevent Snorlax to reach the marquee.

Gary hoped that it would work and he thought that he should use some of his Pokémon to help them.

"Barry! Leave the marquee again!" Gary shouted and the blonde peeked out of the tent before he ran away. Jumping over the fence, the cookie monster left the ranch and ran along the main street of Pallet town.

Still holding Snorlax, the Pokémon rescue team seemed to be successful.

Unfortunately, Heracross stood right next to Bulbasaur and the bug-type couldn't control his urge to taste the tasty plant. Starting to suck on Bulbasaur's seed, Heracross caused the Kanto starter to lose his focus before he pulled back his tendril.

Arguing with each other, Bulbasaur and Heracross didn't realize that the giant cat could follow Barry again.

Breaking the fence, Snorlax ran down along the street as well.

At least, the marquee was safe and that was important. It didn't seem to bother anyone that Barry could come back as stomach content of Snorlax. Sighing in relive that the last days wouldn't be for nothing, Gary hoped that Caroline would realize that her ideas were dangerous.

Max wondered why he couldn't have been born a few days earlier.

* * *

Walking along the railing, Ash and May looked for the entrance that would lead them into the ship and to the guest rooms.

"Does your family know that you're here with me?" Ash asked curiously.

"When I left my home, only my mother knew about it …." May answered unsurely. "However, it wouldn't surprise me if she already told your mum about it."

"I wonder what our mums are doing …." Ash wondered aloud while Pikachu was looking curiously around.

"I guess, they're using the time to get to know each other better. Of course, they need to prepare something for Max's birthday, but there are still three days until that day." May assumed, not thinking that the situation at Oak's lab would be like a disaster.

Finally, they reached the corridor of the ship before they walked through the floor, looking for the number of their room.

Fortunately, they reached their room without meeting Iris on their way. Of course, the confrontation with the purple-haired trainer would happen rather sooner than later, especially when you consider that their rooms were next to each other.

"Do you hear anything, May?" Ash asked quietly.

"Nothing ….." May answered, tilting her head.

"Weird! I thought that Iris would already wait here for us after she heard that announcement, but apparently, she didn't freak out like we feared she would do." Ash said before he opened the door to the room of May and him.

Pikachu and Snivy immediately left the trainers before they looked through the room.

"I've never been on a luxury cruise before, but I have to admit that I'm amazed." May said casually, looking at their room. "We have a large bedroom, several cupboards, a bath and shower, and even a TV."

"You're right, but I wouldn't mind a fridge though … he-he .." Ash said sheepishly, holding his stomach.

"Oh …." May exclaimed quietly before she remembered hat Ash hadn't eaten anything since their trip on David's boat. "I'm sure that they have a kitchen on this ship, Ash."

"It's called a galley on a cruise, May." Ash corrected her with a smile.

"Come on, Ash! Did you have become a know-it-all like my brother?" May said, playing the angry one.

"Actually not, but like you said, I'm your mentor and that means that I have to teach you, even if it's only a word." Again, Ash used May's own statement against her, but the brunette wasn't mad at him for that.

"I'll take it to my heart …" May answered playfully before she spotted something on a desk. "What's that?"

The brunette looked onto a map before she realized that it was the map of their cruise. It was useful to know the ship and the coordinator even spotted some nice surprises on that sheet of paper.

"We have even a Pokémon centre on our cruise, Ash." May revealed with amazement, being sure that it was the first time that she saw something like that.

"I think it's part of the contest of the cruise, because our Pokémon will need a Pokémon centre after the tournament tomorrow and …" Ash didn't have the chance to finish his thoughts when he heard something from their door. Snivy and Pikachu were slightly startled by that sudden noise.

Again, someone knocked onto their door.

"Who could that be?"

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's the rewritten chapter and I decided to scrap this Pokémon chaos part of the ship, mostly because of the lack of conversation during that incident. Moreover, I think that current day shouldn't be too long, but there can still happen some surprises. **

**I hope that you can follow the events, because it'll become quite confusing. Actually, you should try to imagine the cruise, therefore, I gave you the comparison with the Titanic. It doesn't look like it, but there are multiple levels, rooms, halls and so on. **

**Please review (The more the merrier)!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm quite the genius when it comes to stalling a story, but I think it'll pay off in the end and put this story onto the favorite lists of many readers. To be honest, there are enough events that can happen on a cruise, so it should still be funny despite the determined location. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Contestants' convening**

Ash, May, Snivy and Pikachu were just looking through their room when they heard a knock from their door. Actually, it could only be one person and that individual seemingly wanted to 'talk' with the two trainers.

"She needed to come eventually …" Ash said, scratching his head.

May sighed, because she didn't even have five minutes alone with Ash in their room.

The raven-haired trainer thought already about some excuses when he walked to the door of their room before he opened it.

"I can explain …." Ash started, but for his surprise, the person in front of his cabin wasn't the dragon-girl, but another sailor that looked at him. Rubbing sheepishly the back of his head, the Kanto native chuckled nervously before he motioned to the sailor to start with the conversation.

"All participants of tomorrow's contest are requested to come to the large field on top of the cruise." The sailor delivered a message. "We'll take photos of our contestants that will be shown on the screens during our contest, so we hope for you appearance."

"Of course, no problem." Ash replied quickly. "How much time do we have until it?"

"We wouldn't mind to see you in ten minutes on the field, but we understand if you want some private time with your girlfriend first." The sailor responded, grinning at the boy.

"She isn't …" Ash replied, blushing once again.

"My co-worker already saw you on the deck, but at least, you followed his advice and went to your room. To be honest, you're a lucky guy, because your girlfriend is kind of sweet." The sailor explained before he walked to the next room of coordinators.

Closing the door, Ash had a red face.

"What did he want?" May asked curiously, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He just said that all participants of tomorrow's contest are requested to come to the field on top of the cruise for a photo session. Apparently, they need a photo from us to show it on the screen during our matches tomorrow." Ash explained casually.

"Sounds nice." May replied before she noticed Ash's facial color. "Did he embarrass you somehow? It has been some time since I saw you like that, Ash."

"Uh … not voluntarily …." Ash replied. "Apparently, there's a rumor among the sailors that we're boyfriend and girlfriend … he-he …"

May blushed as well when she heard that, but the circumstance that Ash blushed made her happy and the boy seemed to be nervous about that. Nevertheless, it was just a rumor and as long as it was just among the sailors, there wasn't a risk that Iris could learn from it.

"At least, it isn't a bad rumor, right?" Again, May gave Ash a hint, but unfortunately, Ash didn't get it this time.

"You're right, but it's still unfamiliar to be called like that though." Ash responded before he pushed his backpack into the corner of their room. With only ten minutes left, Ash and May should start their way to the assembly point before someone could assume that they used the time for other things.

"Do we need to go? We haven't had many breaks since I found you …." May said with a disappointed voice before she heard something.

***Smash***

It sounded as if someone smashed a door, but Ash assumed that it was an angry purple-haired girl that didn't want to hear anything from a certain sailor. Sighing, Ash motioned to his brown-haired friend to follow him to the other room.

"Let's get our friends before we walk to this photo session, May and after that, we can have dinner." Ash said and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder again.

Like before, May carried Snivy around and the brunette hoped that she would get a chance to talk with Ash before they would need to go to bed.

Standing in front of the next room, the raven-haired trainer knocked several times on the door.

Suddenly, Iris quickly opened the door before she wanted to yell, but for her surprise, it wasn't the sailor again. Smiling at her, Ash knew that he needed to explain something.

"I assume that you know …." Ash started slowly.

"THAT YOU REGISTERED US FOR A CHILDISH CONTEST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Iris exclaimed loudly and she wasn't finished. "Cilan and I only have been a ticked to Kanto for you, right? Whatever, we won't participate at this children game!"

Fortunately, Iris's outburst was quickly replaced with Iris's stubbornness, but that wasn't necessary better.

"I know that we weren't completely honest with you, but we thought that you wouldn't agree to come with us if you knew about this contest." Ash tried to explain. "Nevertheless, we're on the ship and we need to compete at this contest, that's why we should join the other coordinators at the top of the cruise now."

"It's always we, Ash." Iris clarified before her voice was filled with disappointment. "I don't know why you side with May all the time, but I thought we were friends as well!"

After this short conversation, Cilan approached Iris from behind before he put a hand onto her shoulder and apparently, the green-haired boy acted as voice of reason for Iris, at least Ash hoped so. In the past, Cilan could always end arguments among the group, so why shouldn't it be different this time?

"You're lucky, Ash, because you didn't see Iris when she heard the announcement, but I told her that it was a good opportunity to show our ability as trainers." Cilan explained, being more tolerant in this situation. "Of course, I was surprised as well, but I'm sure that there's a reason why Pokémon contests are such popular outside of Unova."

Iris puffed up her cheeks and she crossed her arms, being in a huff.

Ash sweatdropped, but he needed to convince Iris to fulfill her duty as a contestant.

"Are you competing, Iris?" Ash asked carefully.

" …. " The purple-haired girl looked away before she turned to May. "Only if May admits that she behaves like a kid!"

"WHAT?" May exclaimed. "That's not even the topic of this conversation!"

Iris still crossed her arms, Cilan didn't know what to say, May glared at the Unova girl and Ash knew that the two girls wouldn't agree on one simple thing. Turning May around, Ash whispered into her ear.

"Please admit it, May! There's no way that I'll think of you as a kid, but at the moment, we need to convince her to play her part." Ash whispered quietly before he withdrew from his current position, but unfortunately, his lips slightly touched May's cheek.

Thinking that it was intentional, May blushed heavily before she turned away.

"Okay, I behaved childish!" May admitted, but the girl still thought about Ash's accidental 'peck kiss' on her cheek, that's why she followed Ash's wish without a protest.

Actually, Ash was slightly surprised, but he was happy that there wouldn't be another argument between his friends. Moreover, Iris didn't expect that the brunette would admit it like that, but she didn't want to look like a kid when she would break her promise.

"Good for you to admit it, but don't expect me to lose to you at this contests, even if it's just a children game!" Iris said sternly.

May didn't answer when she was completely lost within her thoughts and the brunette touched her cheek.

_Did Ash just give me a peck kiss? …. _

"Did you hear the news from the sailor?" Ash asked, not noticing that he confused and embarrassed May a lot with his actions.

"What sailor?" Iris replied, shrugging. "There was just some kid in front of our door that wore a sailor costume, although I didn't know that we have a carnival on our cruise. Of course, I closed the door immediately before he begged me for sweets."

"Kid?" Ash said confused. "Iris, that was a sailor from the staff! He even had a mustache!"

"Really? I have seen more hairs on peaches to be honest." Iris replied.

Cilan laughed in the background, but at least, the atmosphere within the group wasn't too bad anymore.

"It's not that important anyway, but we were told to come to the field on top of the cruise for a photo session. I guess, it won't take too long, but we shouldn't leave a bad first impression, right?" Ash explained, not wanting to argue with Iris about her problems with kids.

Iris shook her head, but she followed Cilan and Ash to the stairs. Strangely enough, May still was lost in her thoughts and she wondered whether it was intentional from Ash or not. With some distance, the coordinator followed the group and Snivy within her arms tilted her head.

* * *

After Barry's audition, the group had to realize that the theater stag wasn't the best anymore, that's why Caroline tried to adjust her schedule to the situation. Normally, Brock, Norman and Paul would still need to audition, but it wouldn't harm anyone if it was shifted to a later date.

"Unfortunately, I have to announce that the next auditions won't be held today, so that the boys can repair the stage." Caroline said sadly before she turned to her son. "Max, could you tell your father and the other ones that they don't need to come to the stage anymore?"

"Of course, mum!" Max said, thinking that his father would love it.

After Max went to the lab, Caroline approached Gary and the researcher already feared the worst.

"Gary, as Oak's grandson, you should be an honest person and I hope that you can help me to ask my son about his favorite Pokémon." The brunette mother explained.

"Uh … I should ask Max what his favorite Pokémon is?" Gary replied slowly.

"Exactly, but I can't ask him, because he would immediately assume that it's for his birthday." Caroline explained. "We want to bake a cake in form of a Pokémon and of course, it should be Max's favorite."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Gary replied casually before he walked away.

"Oh, before I forget it! …. " Caroline said, but the researcher already tripped over something again, falling onto his face. " …. Skitty will accompany you and make sure that you don't accidentally reveal the cake-idea to my son."

The normal-type already glared at the researcher.

Laying on his face, the researcher knew that Caroline still didn't trust him.

Not even five seconds later, Max left the lab again and the soon-to-be-trainer had a weird image of his father within his head, but actually, he didn't want to talk with anyone about this.

"I told him, mum." Max said casually before he walked to some other place.

Apparently, the auditions were over, that's why Zoey, Dawn, Delia and Samuel decided to put the chairs together. The day wasn't over, but it wouldn't make sense to start something new with only a few hours left.

At first, most guests entered the lab again.

Fortunately, Norman already changed into his normal clothes, but the gym leader sat within an armchair, looking to the ceiling.

"What's up, Norman?" Holly asked curiously.

"I think my feet will kill me …." Norman whined, putting his shoes onto a small stool.

"I could massage your feet if you want." Holly suggested casually, surprising some guests.

"I didn't know that you are good at massaging. " Brock said slightly confused.

"I participated at a Yoga course for Pokémon and their trainer. Despite stretching, we also learned how to massage our Pokémon, but it also works on humans." Holly replied enthusiastically.

Brock knew that massages could do miracles for Pokémon in treatment, but he had never used them during his stint at the Pokémon doctor school. The more he learned about Holly the more he thought that they were perfect for each other.

Norman couldn't deny that he could need a massage on his feet.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Holly." Caroline said wisely.

"It's no problem, Caroline and it seems that your husband needs some relaxation." Holly answered.

"You should know that Norman is the reason why more and more people start to buy their own bowling shoes." Caroline warned the bird-trainer, but Brock's accompaniment already started to massage Norman's poor feet.

Apparently, Holly didn't see a problem, therefore, Caroline just let her do what she wanted.

"Brock, we'll need you in the kitchen to help us with the dinner." Caroline started to reveal her next plans to the group. "Tracey, you'll look which Pokémon of Ash would be good candidates for the Pokémon petting zoo. Norman, you'll collect the wood for the fence of the petting zoo, but try to make sure that it's not too old. Gary already knows what he needs to do."

Not surprising that Zoey left with Tracey and the duo would 'ask' Ash's Pokémon for their help.

Delia entered the room as well.

"Caroline, I would need to go to my house to get some things." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"Actually, I would need you in the kitchen as well, but I understand if you need to go for now." Caroline replied calmly. "You can take one of the boys with you to help you carry the things."

"It's not that much." Delia admitted before she left the room.

After Holly finished the massage, she went with Brock into the kitchen to prepare dinner together with him. Being the person without a task, Dawn didn't want to stay around, so she decided to look for Paul, who hadn't be seen since lunch.

Poor Norman needed to work outside again, but at least, he didn't need to prepare the dinner like yesterday.

_The day wasn't too bad, but it seems that we were able to get some girls onto our side …. With some luck, we'll be able to tell Caroline tomorrow what we think about some of the extras …. _

Caroline followed Brock and Holly into the kitchen.

Mrs. Ketchum just left the front door of the lab when Max spotted her. Being curious, the boy approached the mother of one of his best friends.

"Where are you going?" Max asked naively.

"Oh Max, I just need to get some things from my house that I forgot." Delia revealed.

"There isn't really anything that I need to do right now, so I could help you with that." Max suggested, but secretly, he hoped that he could look through Ash's room to see how a trainer's room looked like.

Ash's mum didn't mind and the two walked down the stairs before they went along the road.

Stepping out of the lab as well, Gary looked for Max to ask him for his favorite Pokémon. Of course, Skitty had become Gary's least favorite Pokémon and the small cat followed the researcher with every step that he took.

"Can't you just sleep on the couch like every normal cat?" Gary asked rhetorically.

Skitty shook her head and the Hoenn Pokémon didn't move one inch. Sighing, Gary didn't dare to trap that Pokémon within a cupboard, although it would give him some minutes of freedom. Unfortunately, Max wasn't near the lab anymore, but Gary didn't know that.

"Where's that kid?"

"What do you plan, Gary?" Misty appeared from out of nowhere, startling the researcher.

Gary almost fell down the stairs in front of him, but fortunately, he could regain his balance, at least for a few moments. Thanks to Skitty, Gary completed his fall and the researcher showed another way to get down the stairs.

It looked painful, even for Misty.

Walking down the stairs, the redhead looked at the researcher who laid at the beginning of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Misty said with a concerned voice and she didn't hope that the brunette was injured.

"Strangely enough, I am …." Gary replied, removing the dust from his clothes.

After another mood swing, Misty slapped Gary across his face before she took Skitty into her arms. "You almost hurt May's Pokémon with your hurry!"

"Oh, come on! It was Skitty's fault that I fell down the stairs, ….. Although … you startled me in the first place!" Gary replied, blaming the gym leader for his bad luck.

The two teens argued for some time before something walked along the way towards the lab. Unlike Misty, Skitty wasn't mad at Gary and the cat was the first one to notice the new guest in front of the garden door. Approaching the Pokémon, Skitty exclaimed several times her name.

Jigglypuff thought that she got a new friend with that Pokémon.

"Jiggly puff puff !" The puffy Pokémon talked with Skitty.

Gary and Misty heard this familiar voice and both teens turned around to the Pokémon that could cause a chaos on the ranch. However, Gary wasn't the smartest one today, so he started the conversation with a stupid comment.

"Is that Tracey?" Gary asked.

Misty hit Gary with her mallet. "Can you remember that Tracey is only one inch tall?"

"No …." Gary responded with a dizzy voice.

Misty then recognized this microphone aka pencil in Jigglypuff's arms and the Cerulean gym leader already know that it wasn't a good sign that this Pokémon returned.

"That can't be, can it?" Misty said with some disbelieve.

Every doubt was erased when the pink Pokémon lifted his 'microphone' before she started to sing her lullaby song to her 'fans'. Although Misty tried to cover her ears, she couldn't prevent to fall asleep and Garry and Skitty blacked out as well.

After she finished her performance, Jigglypuff bowed down before she realized that all 'audience' fell asleep during her show.

Thinking that her 'fans' fell asleep due to her 'poor' performance, Jigglypuff puffed up her cheeks before she removed the top of her 'microphone'.

It was time to pay back the disrespect.

* * *

Using the maps of the cruise, Ash's group eventually reached the stairs that would lead them to the top of the cruise. There were mixed emotions within the group, but May's silence wasn't realized by anyone so far.

"I really need to eat something after this …." Ash whined, holding his stomach.

"Is there someone who's hungry?" Iris said casually.

"Just for your information! I'm always hungry!" Ash stated 'proudly' before his stomach growled again.

"I could have saved this question ….." Iris sighed, but she didn't look forward to this 'photo session' with other kids.

After they walked up the stairs, the group opened the door before they spotted a large field in front of them. It was big enough to have three gym matches on it, however, several trainers already occupied a lot of space. To be honest, May or the others didn't know anyone from them.

"That seems to be the photographer!" Ash pointed to an adult man in the centre of the field.

"Let's hope that he won't try to force us to smile with a sock puppet …." Iris wasn't very optimistic.

The group approached the 'photographer' and it seemed that all 'coordinators' were here, with the exception of a certain trainer. Several trainers already called a Pokémon and Ash could only assume that it was their 'signature' Pokémon.

"Are we in time?" Ash asked, catching the attention of the photographer.

"You are participants of the contest, right?" The man asked and Ash nodded. "Let's see … uh … you're four. It seems that we are almost complete, but one coordinator is still missing."

Ash looked around and he had to realize that it was once more one of his group that was missing.

"Okay, we still have some minutes, but you can already call your registered trademark Pokémon like the other contestants." The man explained, still working on his camera that seemed like an old one, but it just needed to work.

"Kay …. " Ash answered, being slightly surprised.

Looking to his friends, Ash told them that they needed to call the Pokémon on the list. Of course, Iris and Cilan didn't know about this 'trademark' stuff, but their raven-haired friend explained that it were Axew and Pansage.

"May, you need to call Glaceon!" Ash said casually, but May didn't react to his voice.

Still deep in thought, the girl didn't know whether she should wait for a confession from Ash or if she was going to confess first. Actually, there had been some hints from Ash that he liked her, but May still wasn't too sure.

"May?" Ash said a bit louder, but the brunette still looked into the space.

"What's wrong with you?" Ash said with a concerned voice.

Unfortunately, May only listened with one ear and she understood what she wanted to understand. Recalling Ash's word, the brunette imagined that Ash said 'I love you', although it wasn't even something similar.

" … Me too." May replied sheepishly.

"Uh … what?" Ash said, confused.

Within a second, May 'woke up' from her trance and the coordinator looked at the boy who stood almost in front of her. Only now realizing that she didn't notice the last few minutes, the girl blushed heavily before she turned around.

"I'm so sorry, Ash!" May apologized quickly. "I spaced out …."

"Really? If you are mad at me for wanting you to admit to Iris that you are childish, then I understand that completely." Ash responded, assuming that the Hoenn native felt disappointed.

"No! No! No!" May clarified quickly. "There's just something on my mind …"

"Do you need someone to talk? If you need an advice, then I'll listen to you before we pose for the photographer." Ash offered his help.

" ….Oh ….. Would you be mad if I save your offer for a later date? ….. I-I-I mean a later time! …. Not on a date between …. Us." May clarified immediately.

"Of course, anytime." Ash responded understandingly. "It seems that you are some kind of nervous to post for a photo."

"Um …. Exactly!" May used this circumstance to distract from her confusion.

"To be honest, I'm quite sure that you'll win this contest, although you won't win a ribbon for it. However, it has never prevented us to have a match, right?" Ash explained with a smile.

"It's …. just has been some time since my last contests, Ash." May revealed, mentioning her hiatus from coordinating.

"You'll do just fine and it's also the perfect opportunity to show Iris that coordinators aren't kids and that coordinating is just as difficult as gym matches. Actually, I thought that I wouldn't see a contest until the end of the season, but it makes me happy to see you in one again." The raven-haired trainer didn't stop to praise the brunette.

"I'm just happy to see you …" May said quietly enough.

Finally, May called her Glaceon and the ice fox stretched his legs before she walked to Ash's Pikachu.

"Whoooooaaaaa …" Iris once again hid behind Cilan when she spotted the ice-type.

Snivy wasn't the trademark Pokémon of someone, but she wouldn't waste the chance to be present at a photo session. Fortunately, May, who finally had woken up from her trance, put the grass-type onto the ground, so that the 'snake' could talk with Pikachu, Glaceon, Axew and Pansage.

Fifteen 'coordinators' were on the field and the ten minutes were already over.

"We start with the photo session now!" The photographer announced.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**Sorry for the bad quality of the chapter, but I have some problems with motivation as of late. Nevertheless, I hope that you like this slight change of writing style, because I shortened some descriptions and explanations. However that means as well that the average number of words decreases to 4000 again. I'll try to end this day within the next two chapters before we will reach the contest day. **

**Five of the sixteen contestants are our main characters, but I still need eleven other competitors. **

**Suggestion: **If you want, you can post an OC for the contest. However, they won't be featured too much within the story plot. I would just need them for the matches and don't expect that one of the Ocs wins against one of the main characters. Moreover, please don't post an over-the-top character (with legendaries and so on). Like said, it would be only for the contest matches!

I just need a description of the character's appearance, some characteristics, signature Pokémon with attacks, name of course and a possible opponent from the main characters.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30! I've got some characters for the contest, but like I said, don't be sad when your characters aren't heavily featured within the story. Moreover, some Ocs have to battle against each other, but I'll at least give every OC its fifteen minutes of fame. Anyway, the contest won't start within this chapter, so you don't need to worry about that. **

**Contest's participants (current): **Ash, May, David, Iris, Cilan, Connor Doyle, Jack, Cobalt, Rebecca, Julian Doop, Kim Schneider, Katherine Buffay, April "AJ" Jeanette , Mathew, Priscilla and 1 open spot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 30: The odd man out**

Fifteen Pokémon and fifteen trainers, plus a photographer, stood on top of the gigantic cruise for a photo session, but there weren't any other passengers. Apparently, most passengers were still within their rooms before they would have dinner at the end of the day.

"It's interesting to see the signature Pokémon of some coordinators here …." Ash said casually, looking around. "There's a strong looking Espeon ….. There's a Staraptor …. Wow, even a Makuhita …."

"You're always interested in Pokémon, Ash." May clarified before she spotted some interesting Pokémon as well. " … an Absol … a Houndoom …. Uh, what kind of Pokémon is that, Ash?"

"Which one do you mean, May?" Ash asked before he looked to that creature. "Oh, that's a Zorua ! I met one during my Sinnoh journey, but that's the first time that I see one of a trainer …"

The photographer was ready for the photo session and the coordinators would be called by the man before they would pose for the photo. Multiple trainers waited eagerly for their turn, but it would take its time.

"Could Mathew step forward, please?" The photographer requested.

The first person, who had messy, brown and blowback hair and blue eyes, stepped towards the photographer. Wearing long black and baggy jeans, a normal orange shirt, black headphones, Mathew was ready for the photo session and his signature Pokemon, Arcanine was with him.

"For a short moment, I thought David was here, because of the Arcanine …" May said, slightly disappointed.

"Mathew's Arcanine isn't a shiny one and don't forget that you registered David's Flareon as his signature Pokemon, May." Ash said casually, but with a comforting tone.

May, Iris, Cilan and Ash still waited for their turn.

Suddenly, they were approached.

"Are you May Maple?" A girl spoke unexpectedly, startling the group of Ash.

May quickly turned to the side to see a girl with longer and brown hair that looked at her. Standing behind her, Blaziken seemed to be her signature Pokémon and May assumed that this girl was from Hoenn as well.

"Uh … yeah …" May replied unsurely.

"I have looked to you for a few minutes, but I wasn't sure whether or not, you're May. I can't believe that you compete in this contest as well!" The girl squealed in happiness. "I'm a huge fan of you and your coordinating skills … it's like a dream that comes true … could I get an autograph? … could you give me some tips? … oh, sorry … I forgot to introduce myself … Hi, I'm Katherine!"

May, Ash and the others were slightly caught off guard.

"Uh … nice to meet you, Katherine." May said. "I'm … uh .. May and that are my traveling companions Ash, - - -"

"Ash?!" Katherine started to squeal again. "It's too nice to be true!"

Katherine changed her attention to the raven-haired trainer, who actually didn't want to be the centre of attention. Unlike Ash, Iris seemed to be disturbed by the hyperactive girl and she shook her head at the antics of Katharine.

"Ash, I'm your biggest fan and I followed all your competitions." Katherine explained like a typical fan girl.

"Such a kid …" Iris shook her head, but she caught the attention of the fan girl.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked, tilting her head.

"Me? I'm Iris, dragon master in training." Iris said casually, thinking that this should be a great introduction.

"Uh … never heard of you … " Katherine responded before she turned to the green-haired boy. "Oh, you're Cilan, gym leader of Striaton city, right? It becomes better and better."

Apparently, Mathew was finished with his photo and the trainer gave his Lucario a high-five before he walked to the railing of the ship to wait for the other coordinators to be finished as well. There was always the possibility that there would be announcements after the photo session.

"Next one is Rebecca!" The photographer shouted loudly and the brown-haired girl, who wore jeans and a stylish top, walked to the 'stage'. Espeon, which was called Emily, followed her trainer and the next photo was taken.

Cilan smiled and he was flattered that some girl knew him, but unfortunately, Iris seemed to be mad that she received a respond like that..

"Cilan knows me for a long time and he knows that I'm a very good trainer, right, Cilan?" Iris said, acting as if she was the most important person her, although it could be jealousy.

Another girl that didn't come along with the dragon girl.

"KATHERINE? Isn't she here?" The photographer shouted and it seemed that he already had called for her once before.

"Oh, that's me!" Katherine said surprised before she walked quickly to the photographer. "I hope we can talk a bit more later on, Ash, May and Cilan."

Iris sighed in relieve that the girl and her Blaziken walked away. It was the evidence that most coordinators were just kids, no matter how old they were. Ash, May and Cilan smiled weakly to the girl that seemed to be a hardcore fan of them.

"That was weird …." May said quietly.

"Hadn't you been the same when you met famous coordinators during your beginning?" Ash said, chuckling a bit.

May lowered her head, because she had been like that. Meanwhile, Iris made sure that no other trainer would disturb them again and as of now, it didn't seem as if some other coordinator recognized them so far. Wearing new clothes, May and Ash didn't look like the trainers that competed at leagues and Grand festivals.

"Next one is Ash!" The photographer exclaimed.

* * *

Finally, Delia and Max reached the Ketchum residence before Mrs. Ketchum opened the door with her key. During the last days, she always went to her house now and then, but this was the first time that someone accompanied her.

"I'm sorry when the house doesn't look very tidy, Max." Delia apologized beforehand.

"Why should I criticize your house?" Max didn't remember that he had ever looked at the tidiness of a certain room.

"Women always worry about the opinion of their guest, you know." Delia answered before she opened the door and invited Max into her house.

Of course, it was nothing new for the boy, because Max already visited Ash's home in the past and he would love to see Ash's room this time, at least as long as it wasn't locked up.

When Max walked towards the kitchen, he crashed into something.

"Ouch … "

"Are you okay, Max?" Delia kneeled next to the boy who held his nose. "I'm sorry that I didn't warn you, but Mr. Mime always uses a barrier between the kitchen and living room, so that insects don't reach the food."

Like on a clue, the clown Pokémon approached the duo, holding a besom within his hands.

"I'm fine." Max responded. "At least, I know that I shouldn't try to break a barrier of a Mr. Mime during my battles."

"Mime Mime Mr." The psychic Pokémon greeted the two individuals.

"I hope that you didn't bore too much during my visits at the lab, Mr. Mime." Delia asked concerned, but her Pokémon denied this worry. "Let's see … I'm here to get some utensils for the lab … "

Max still sat on the ground before he greeted Mr. Mime as well.

"Max, I'll get some things from our storeroom. If you want, you can take a bottle with juice from the kitchen until I have anything."

"Thanks." Max replied and he waited until the woman was out of eyeshot.

As soon as Delia was away, Max smiled at Mr. Mime before he walked up the stairs. Last time, he didn't have the chance to look through Ash's room, but he wanted to know how a trainer like Ash lived.

Opening the door, the boy saw that it wasn't the biggest room of the house.

_Ash doesn't have any siblings, but his room is even smaller than mine … According to professor Oak, Ash and Gary had been best friends until they started their journey … Will I have a friend turned rival? … Whoa … I'm sure that Ash's mother cleans up this room every day … _

Max looked around, spotting an alarm clock in form of a Pokémon.

Moreover, there were a lot of Pokémon related things within this room, even magazines and Pokémon DVDs. At least, Max learned that Ash invested much time into magazines and TV series as well, just like Max himself.

Eventually, the small boy spotted Ash's collection of badges and trophies.

"That's so cool." Max exclaimed, looking at the different badges from for different regions.

All of them looked very cool and stylish and Max wanted to own all of them, too. Furthermore, he saw the badges from the Orange islands and the trophy that Ash won back then. On a picture, Max noticed that Ash seemed to have befriended more Pokémon than he admitted, like a Lapras.

Of course, the glasses-wearing boy remembered the battle frontier badges and Ash's award when he defeated Brandon.

However, next to the badges was a small wooden figure. It had the form of a Teddiursa and Max wondered why it stood next to Ash's badges and trophies. Apparently, this 'toy' was as important as Ash's badges and Max ogled the figure within his hands.

"Who gave it to him? … " Max wondered quietly.

"Mime?"

"Whoa …" Max was startled and the wooden figure dropped to the ground, but fortunately, Max dropped onto his rear end to catch the toy within his lap.

The psychic Pokémon between the doorframes tilted his head.

Sighing in relieve, Max was happy that he didn't destroyed this wooden Teddiursa.

"You scared me almost to death, Mr. Mime … "Max said sternly, but actually, he was in Ash's room without permission.

Suddenly, Delia appeared behind the Pokémon and the woman looked curiously to the boy who 'played' with Ash's belongings. Of course, she wasn't mad, but she wanted to know why the boy infiltrated Ash's room secretly.

"What happened, Max?" Delia asked.

"Nothing! I just couldn't find the kitchen … "

"You were in front of the kitchen when I left your side, Max."

"Uh … Mr. Mime's barrier was still there and I looked for another entrance to the kitchen … he-he …"

"Unless you want to enter the kitchen from the ceiling, I can't see a reason why you should walk upstairs." Delia already knew that Max wanted to look through Ash's room, but she wanted to hear it from the boy.

"Uh … perhaps I watched Mission: Impossible too often, huh?"

Suddenly, Delia started to giggle and the woman shook her head.

"You could just have asked, if you wanted to look through Ash's room, Max. Ash doesn't hide anything within his room that nobody should see, but you should be careful with this wooden Teddiursa though. It's a gift from your sister for my son." Delia explained.

"May gave it to Ash?"

"Ash told me that May gave it to him during the Wallace Cup and that it was very important to him." Delia said, knowing that her son treasured this gift like a trophy.

"She never told me that she gave something like that to Ash … "

"She's your sister and sisters don't tell everything to their brothers, Max. That's normal, your sister and Ash are a team, they'll grow even closer ,and perhaps you could ask her about it when she arrives at the lab." Delia answered, not revealing May's quest.

"I hope that she'll be here in time … "Max knew that they had been in Pallet town for three days, but May still hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't worry, Max. She's too kind to disappoint you, but now we should return to the lab before it becomes too dark, okay?" Delia said when Max put the wooden figure back to the trophies.

"Okay!" Max responded before he followed Mrs. Ketchum to the living room.

* * *

Ash was next in line for the photo session and the raven-haired trainer walked to the photographer.

"Here I am!" Ash said the obvious.

"Could you please position yourself in front of the camera?" The photographer said and Ash followed the instructions. "You can hold your Pokémon in your arms or it can stand next to you."

Of course, Ash knew that his partner deserved to use his usual place for this photo. Within a second, Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder and the duo was ready. A few seconds later and the photo was taken, so that the next one could come.

"That's all, boy. If you don't mind, you can wait at the railing until all participants are finished." The photographer explained and Ash slowly walked away from the 'stage'.

"Next one is May!" The photographer shouted again and the brunette walked to the stage.

In the background, she saw Katherine that waved towards her, but May turned her attention to Ash again. Still thinking about Ash's peck kiss, May was unsure what to do next to confess, but she hoped that she would have some time during this evening.

Like Ash, May positioned herself in the middle of the stage before she lifted Glaceon off the ground.

After the photo was taken, she walked to Ash, smiling at him. It was nice that something happened without a disaster, although the photo session wasn't over now. However, it started now with the call of the next candidate.

"Next One is David!"

Like expected, no one reacted and the photographer shouted again.

"Excuse me!" Ash said, approaching the man. "David isn't here at the moment …"

"Do you know him?" The photographer asked.

"He's part of my group, but he easily gets lost …" Ash admitted, but suddenly he heard the familiar voice.

" … hmm … another word for thin with six letters …"

Ash, May, Iris and Cilan looked to the side where they spotted their brown-haired friend who walked along the railing. Apparently, David didn't even notice the amount of coordinators on the deck and he looked onto some sort of magazine with a crossword puzzle.

" … lean? No … spindly? No …"

"It's 'skinny'!" Someone said to the boy.

"Oh, thanks!" David replied and after he filled in the word, he looked to the side to thank that person, but unfortunately, it was a girl that he didn't know at all. She looked like a brown-haired version of Cynthia, although she seemed to be fourteen.

Not even a second later and David hang on the other end of the railing.

Ash immediately clarified the situation.

"I'm sorry for my friend, but he's … uh …" Ash saw that David didn't want that everybody knew about his weakness. " … shy around girls. I'm Ash!"

"Oh, he's shy. That's sweet." The girl said with a smile before she introduced herself. "I'm April Jeanette, but you can just call me AJ."

"Nice to meet you, AJ." Ash said before he turned to the brown-haired boy. "David, you need to pose for a photo now. It's for the contest and it won't take long!"

"Why didn't you warn me that there are so many girls on this ship." David said when he climbed over the railing again.

"Uh … I'm sure that half of the passengers are girls and women …" Ash replied, shrugging.

When AJ approached the duo, David dashed away to the photographer, pretending a meeting with that girl. Soon, the boy was at the stage and unlike the others, he didn't know at all what was going on here.

"You're David, right?" The photographer asked. "Could you please call your signature Pokémon?"

"My signature Pokémon? Okay … Come out, Arca - - -" David was interrupted by May.

"We registered your Flareon as your signature Pokémon!" May said loudly.

"WHAT? Didn't I tell you during my match with Harley that my signature Pokémon is Arcanine?"

"We needed to register you even before that …" May said.

"Could we please start?" The photographer asked 'politely', but he knew that they shouldn't waste any time.

Letting out a sigh, David called his gas-allergic fire-Pokémon Flareon and the Eevee-evolution stretched its legs after she escaped from her ball. It didn't take a second until the other coordinators realized that it was a Shiny Pokémon. Of course, that caused a lot of attention on its trainer.

Connor, Mathew, Cobalt, Jack, Katherine and other coordinators looked at this rare version of a Pokémon.

"Do you want to hold it in your arms?" The photographer asked.

Flareon was a girl, but she wasn't a human. Nevertheless, it was a strange feeling to hug that female Pokémon, however, David didn't want to upset his Pokémon. Pretending that it was a male Pokémon, David held Flareon in his arms while the photographer took the photo.

"Thanks!" The photographer said before he looked onto his list. "Next one is Iris!"

The purple-haired girl stepped in front of the camera and Axew looked out of her hair.

"Don't you want to take your Pokémon in your arms?" The photographer asked.

"No. Why should I?" Iris said sternly.

"It's your decision, but it looks a bit childish." The photographer answered and some coordinators chuckled as well, although they didn't think about it before.

Iris wanted to say something, but the photo was already taken. After she was sent away from the photographer, Iris crossed her arms and she felt offended by this whole scene. From all people, she should be the last one who was childish.

"I'm not a kid … "Iris murmured under her breath.

Apparently, Cilan was the next one and the gym leader with his Pansage didn't have any problems during the photo session. Finally, the group of five trainers was reunited at the railing and they waited eagerly for the finish.

There were still eight trainers on the list.

* * *

Brock, Holly and Caroline were within the kitchen and it seemed that they prepared something delicious for the other guests. More and more, Holly and Brock became a great team and perhaps they should compete at a team tournament again.

"Hey, Brock! Wouldn't your siblings love to come to Max's party? They don't need to prepare anything, but some of them are at the age of Max … " Holly said casually during her work.

"I don't know if my father is able bring them to the lab … " Brock said.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Holly said with a smile and of course, Brock almost melted.

"Brock's siblings will come, too?" Caroline said, eavesdropping on the duo. "That's great, because I already thought about some guests from the villages. We have enough food and entertainment for a lot more people and tomorrow, I'll contact some of the people that Max met during his journey through Kanto."

"Uh … okay …" Brock already expected that the woman had set her sights on something much bigger.

"I hope that Norman found enough wood for the fence …" Caroline wondered aloud.

"Why do we need a fence anyway?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said sternly.

"I mean that our and Ash's Pokémon aren't wild, so they don't run away or hurt people." Brock explained.

"It seems that you don't calculate everything, Brock. No miracle that I need to prepare the most for this party." Caroline said, sighing that she needed to think about everything. "Parents always want to know what their children are doing and it doesn't look good when Pokémon distracts our smaller guests during other things."

Brock didn't know why that was a reason to build a fence.

"How many people are we?" Holly asked." Caroline, Delia, professor Oak, Norman, Gary, Tracey, Misty, Zoey, Paul, Dawn, Max, Brock and I, right?"

Brock and Caroline counted as well and actually, that should be all.

Unfortunately, all of them forgot a trainer who joined them today and who hadn't returned so far. It seemed that no one cared much for the poor Barry, who stilly wandered through the streets of Pallet town.

"Dinner is ready!" Brock said.

* * *

Finally, every photo was taken and the photo session was over. AJ had been the last person who needed to pose for the photographer and her Jolteon looked perfect for a contest match. Now it was time for the eventual announcement, at least if there was one at all.

Apparently, David still worked on his crossword puzzle.

"I don't get it!" David exclaimed, seemingly losing his patience. "I need to use the word for a young horse with five letters, but pony only has four letters …"

Iris facepalmed heavily.

"Actually, a young horse is called foal or filly, but you seemingly need to use filly for your crossword though." May explained.

" … " David didn't seem to believe that. "Pony is a young horse, too, right?"

"You shouldn't confuse it with a Ponyta, David." Cilan said, knowing a bit more about everything.

Apparently, they confused the brown-haired boy with their talking about fillies and foals, but fortunately, the photographer still had something to say for the coordinators. Some trainers already recalled their Pokémon, but not all.

"It's great that all trainers were able to come to this photo session. Tomorrow will be the day of the contest and the highlight of our cruise, so we should make sure to make it memorable for our passengers. Like usual, we'll have appeals in the first round, but unlike normal contests, nobody will be eliminated after that round. It's just for the entertainment of the ground and the coordinator with the best appeal will win a nice bonus on our cruise." The photographer announced.

"Our captain will announce the start of the contest through the loudspeaker tomorrow, so that everybody will have enough time to reach the contest hall in time. In addition, we have a dressing room for coordinators that will compete with a costume. If you don't have one, you can rent one from our ship." The photographer continued.

Some coordinators thought about the information.

"I wish everyone as much luck as possible!" The photographer said before he started to dismantle his set.

"Appeals with no elimination? Costumes?" Cilan repeated some facts.

"It's usual for Sinnoh contests to feature coordinators in costumes, Cilan. Unfortunately, my costume is still at home, but I couldn't know that I would need to compete at a contest." May responded and she thought about her Arabian dress.

"Costumes? That's a joke, isn't it?" Iris got more and more evidence that coordinators were kids.

"No." Ash answered before he turned to May. "I wore a costume during the Wallace Cup as well, but don't be sad, May. They said that they have costumes on the ship and to be honest, it reminds me on the Cameron palace."

"You're right, Ash." May answered, giggling.

Suddenly, Ash's stomach growled and everybody knew that it was time for something to eat. Of course, May's stomach 'answered' and the girl couldn't deny that she could need some ramen or other meals with noodles.

Cilan, Ash and May laughed and even Iris giggled slightly, although she didn't want to admit that it wasn't childish to have a growling stomach like that. Secretly, she looked forward to the evening where she could finally spend some time with her normal friend, Cilan.

"I'm starving …" Ash said and his group would search for the galley now.

During their way away from the deck, David still worked on his crossword once again.

"Another word for sneaky with four letters … hmm …" David wondered aloud.

"How about 'IRIS'?" May emphasized Iris's name.

"Hey!" Iris exclaimed loudly, disliking May with every cell of her body. It should be a very long cruise for the five individuals and their 'fans' shouldn't make it any better. Slowly but surely, the sun started to set and the would soon end.

" … How is Iris spelled? … "

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**That's the chapter thirty and I think it's quite okay. It isn't easy to include all coordinators during every chapter, but at least, I mentioned all names of the coordinators. Obviously, there is an open spot and I'll fill it with OCs from me unless you have an OC, preferably a male character. **

**At first, I thought the chapter would be horrible, but in the end, it seems perfect for this story. **

**Like I said, I think the day will end within the next chapter, so that we approach Max' birthday again. Seriously, it's difficult to see an end to that story, but I'm sure that it will come one day. **

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**There's unusual much hate for Iris, although I don't intend to bash her in some way. Of course, I portray her as an annoying character and "rival" of May, but it's obvious that both girls will solve their problems eventually. May isn't the innocent one either, that's why the readers should hope that they will become friends during the story. **

**Contest's participants (current): **Ash, May, David, Iris, Cilan, Mathew, Connor Doyle, Jack, Cobalt, Rebecca, Julian Doop, Katherine Buffay, April "AJ" Jeanette, Kim, Priscilla, and 1 open spot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Eating habits**

After they asked someone from the staff where they could eat something, Ash and his group was sent to the sixth level of the cruise and the trainers didn't know what they would see there. Fortunately, Ash and Cilan could prevent another argument between the girls and David just worked on his crossword puzzle.

"He said that we would see it as soon as we would enter the sixth level … " Ash said casually when his group walked down the stairs to the said level.

"Don't be nervous, Ash. It's a cruise and we won't get lost." May said, although she knew that Ash worried more about the food than about getting lost.

"Prize for winning a Grand Festival? … " Again, David didn't know the solution.

"Ribbon Cup." May revealed, once again knowing an answer.

"Could we please stop to talk about contests, ribbons and festivals?" Iris said.

"Actually, I would love to know more about our contest tomorrow. I'm sure that I know some facts, but we should be informed when we want to impress the audience." Cilan revealed, opposing Iris's opinion. "Perhaps May could tell us some facts during our dinner."

Right in time, they reached the sixth level and Ash's mouth was suddenly wide open.

"WOW! It's a complete Pokémon centre!" Ash exclaimed. Of course he knew that one was within the ship, but in front of him was a Pokémon centre that contained everything. There was the counter with Nurse Joy, the lounges for the trainers, the plants, the videophones, the windows that allowed them to see the sea and many other things that Ash knew from those buildings.

"It seems that the staff sends all trainers to the Pokémon centre of the cruise." Cilan said.

"It's logical, isn't it?" Iris replied knowingly. "We don't pay for the cruise, so there's no way that they would allow us to use the halls."

"Don't be so pessimistic!" May said, shaking her head. "At least, our Pokémon can have a rest as well, just like us."

Iris growled towards the know-it-all.

Ash immediately walked to the nurse Joy, or Joys in that case. Apparently, two nurses worked on this ship, with one looking like a Joy from the Unova region and the other one from the Kanto region. No doubt that Brock would have been on cloud nine if he had seen this.

"Good evening!" Ash greeted the nurses. "My friends and I are starving … "

Ash's growling stomach emphasized his statement.

"You're participants of the contest, right? In that case, you are at the right place and it's a pleasure to make the cruise as comfortable as possible for you. If you want, you can give us your Pokémon that will get something to eat from us. We'll serve all trainers their dinner during the next few minutes." The Kanto Joy said.

"That would be great!" Ash said with a smile.

When May pulled her Pokéballs out of her fanny pack, she needed to warn the nurses.

"I'm sorry, but Munchlax could perhaps eat more than other Pokémon." May already apologized beforehand.

"I didn't aspect anything less from a kid like you." Iris said, meaning that May's behavior influenced her Pokémon.

Once again, Ash needed to prevent an argument before he looked around.

"Where's David again?" Ash couldn't find their fifth member again.

"After he gave me his Pokéballs, he left to get a lounge for us." Cilan responded when he gave David's and his Pokémon to nurse Joy. However, Ash believed that their friend didn't want to meet the nurses of the cruise, although he didn't know why.

After all of them gave their Pokémon in the care of the Joys, they looked for 'their' lounge.

More or less in the corner of the room, they found the brown-haired boy.

"What's your problem with nurse Joys?" May asked curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" David said, looking onto his crossword and dodging the question.

Sitting near the window, David didn't notice that May sat down right next to him and Ash sat next to the coordinator. At the other side of the table, Iris sat near the window and Cilan next to her and the Pokémon of the group, including Pikachu, Axew and Snivy, sat on the labs of their trainers.

Just like them, many other coordinators ate something within the cruise Pokémon centre.

Mathew, Rebecca, Cobalt and Connor shared a lounge. Another group consisted of Jack, Kim and Julian that sat close to the counter of the centre. From their point of view, Ash and his group couldn't see where the remaining participants were.

"There are Videophones, May! Wouldn't it be a good idea to call your mother to tell her that you'll be there in time?" Ash suggested.

"I have to admit that it would be nice to tell my mother about it, but there's the risk that Max will learn from my surprise for him." May replied.

"What surprise?" Ash said naively.

"You're my surprise for him, Ash!" May needed to remind her 'crush'.

"Oh … right." Ash said sheepishly.

"Hmm … another word for fear with five letters … girls, right?" David said, filling in the spaces.

After that, he heard some coughs before he lifted his head. Four eyes were looking at him and unfortunately for him, it were female eyes and May sat right next to him while Iris was leaning over the table to stare at the guy.

Due to reflex, David wanted to flee to the right side, but unfortunately, it was blocked by the window, giving the brunette a hard meeting with the ship.

"OUCH!" David held his nose after that crash.

Apparently, the girls were satisfied and they gave each other a high-five.

However, they realized what they did and both of them looked away from each other. It had been a rare moment where both girls had the same opinion, but nevertheless, Cilan and Ash noticed this slight change of heart from their female friends and perhaps there was still hope.

* * *

Max helped Delia with the stuff for the lab, but both individuals stopped in front of the building when they spotted a 'couple' that didn't look that amazing. Moreover, Skitty slept as well on the ground and the normal-type cooed quietly.

"Isn't that a weird place to take a nap?" Max said.

"You're right, Max, but we should wake them up for dinner." Delia said.

Max shook both individuals until they finally woke up. Stretching, Misty and Gary yawned before they spotted Max and Ash's mother. It took them some time until they realized where they had been sleeping the whole time.

When Max looked at Gary's face, he almost got a shock.

"What happened to your face?" Max said fearfully, looking at the researcher.

Misty shook her head and her face spotted another pattern. However, she looked rather funny, because someone drew whiskers on her cheeks and she had a black nose.

Gary was still half-asleep.

"It's Jigglypuff's fault … " Gary said with a yawn.

"What does Tracey have to do with that? I don't think that he would play a prank on you like that." Max responded, but he already had a new name for Gary. "You should wash your face, otherwise you'll be known as Scary Gary."

Gary and Misty looked at each other.

"Why didn't you prevent Jigglypuff to sing?" They accused each other.

Delia didn't get anything, but the sun started to set and she knew that Caroline didn't like it when someone wasn't in time. Lifting the sleeping Skitty off the ground, Delia walked to the stairs that leaded to the lab.

"If you want to get something to eat, you should hurry!" Delia said.

"Apparently, you spend too much time together, but Gary; I know that you only do that for the group!" Max said, winking at the boy, who seemingly tried to get information from the enemy. After that, Max went up the stairs as well to enter the lab.

Misty glared to the researcher.

"What does he mean with you do it for the group, Gary?" Misty said threateningly.

_Oh-oh … What did Max do? … _

"Uh … you look sweet with your face paint …" Gary replied unsurely before he received another hit from the redhead, who blushed unintentionally. Unfortunately, they didn't think about Jigglypuff anymore and where this Pokémon could be now, especially during that time of the day.

After Gary recovered, he followed the girl into the lab.

* * *

Walking along the fence of the ranch, Dawn still hadn't found her fellow Sinnoh native yet and she started to worry. It would still take two whole days until Ash could arrive at the lab and Paul's patience seemed to decrease.

Eventually, she found the boy, who was leaning against the fence with his eyes closed.

"There you are!" Dawn said loudly.

Paul didn't move, although he heard the high-pitched voice from the girl.

"Isn't it boring to sit alone all day?" Dawn asked with slight concern.

Paul shrugged, not wasting his voice for this girl. Unfortunately for him, the blue-haired coordinator sat down into the grass next to him to keep him company. Moreover, Piplup was here as well and the penguin wouldn't mind to leave the boy alone.

" … " Paul didn't say a word.

"If you want, we could go to the lab and eat something for dinner." Dawn suggested.

"You aren't my mother and you care too much for others!" Paul replied emotionless when he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I don't need to be the mother of someone to care for him, Paul." Dawn responded with a determined voice. "Ties of friendship are as important as family, even you should know that and I'm sure that your brother Reggie would agree on that."

"I don't care! I'm not going to your dinner." Paul clarified.

Suddenly, they heard noises before Barry ran along the other side of the fence. Of course, Snorlax still followed him and the big Pokémon seemed to have lost a few pounds due to the chase with the blonde-haired boy.

They heard the calls for help from Barry, but Dawn had other problems.

"It seems that Barry and Snorlax still play tag and catch …" Dawn said casually.

Paul pretended to 'sleep'.

"At least, the weather is great, right? I wonder how May's doing … Can you remember the first day of your trainer career, Paul? When I started my journey through Sinnoh, I wanted to be a great coordinator like my mother as soon as possible, but I had to realize that it needs its time." Dawn said coherently.

Paul still didn't say anything.

"My first attempt to catch a Pokémon backfired terrible and my first contest wasn't necessarily better, although I gave my best. Isn't it crazy that my contest costume was more important to me than the actual appeal rounds? It doesn't surprise me that I lost so many matches, but fortunately, my friends gave me enough advices to become better." Dawn talked more and more.

Paul's eyebrow twitched.

"Buneary had a great time during her photo sessions for the Pokémon beauty magazine, you know? I'm sure that it will help her to become better for future contests - - -"

"That's enough!" Paul exclaimed. "I'll eat dinner with you, but stop with your talking!"

Dawn was slightly puzzled, but she didn't mind Paul's reaction. Apparently, the patience of the boy ended after the monologue of the blue-haired girl.

"Fine!" Dawn agreed before she skipped to the lab, being followed by Paul, who sighed in relieve that the girl stopped to speak.

* * *

Finally, Ash and his friends got their dinner and actually, it was enough for five people. While Iris and Cilan were only eating one plate of food, most of the other food was eaten by the other side of the table, including Ash, May and David.

"I thought Ash was the only one with this habit …" Iris said, sitting in front of a milkshake.

"Three times a charm; although it doesn't describe it perfectly." Cilan responded, only eating a bit as well.

It had been some time since Ash and his friends could eat much, that's why it wasn't surprising that they ate more than usual. Like always, Pikachu was satisfied with some ketchup and the electro-type enjoyed the food.

Several minutes passed and the trainers still ate and ate and ate and …

"Could you please give me the chocolate sauce, Cilan?" David asked, wanting it for his pancakes that were in front of him. Apparently, food distracted him enough from the girls around him and there was still enough food for another ten minutes.

"Uh, pancakes are unusual for dinner, but … "Cilan looked around. "I'm sorry, but it seems that we don't have chocolate sauce here …"

"Really? … " David said with a disappointed voice.

Suddenly, a cup with chocolate sauce appeared in front of the face and the boy grabbed it before he put some of it onto his pancakes. It seemed that Arceus liked him very much, but it was Ash who looked to the ceiling.

He spotted the brunette AJ who leaned over the lounge from the other side.

"Hmm … Oh, hi AJ … " Ash said with a full mouth.

When David heard this name, he spat his drink into the face of Iris and the girl grew red with anger, but Cilan immediately helped her to clean up her face with a serviette and helped her to calm down after the accident. Of course, May giggled when she saw Iris's misfortune before she looked to the ceiling as well to see AJ.

"Hmm … I didn't know … hmm … that you are in the lounge behind us … hmm …" May, with a full mouth, talked with the fellow participant.

"Katherine and I didn't know it either, but then we heard your conversation and we have enough chocolate sauce for us all." AJ said and May just took a nip from her drink before Katherine leaned over the lounge as well.

"Hi!" Katherine said sheepishly, looking down to her idol.

"Uh .. Hi …" May replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable around her fan. After the introduction of the girls, Ash, May and David didn't eat any longer and actually, they weren't that hungry anymore when they had to deal with fans.

"Do you have own costumes for tomorrow?" AJ said casually.

"Unfortunately no, but I think that we'll find something within the wardrobe of the cruise though." May replied, cleaning her mouth with a serviette.

"We, too! Perhaps we could help each other to find the best costumes." Katherine said quickly.

"It's not very polite to interrupt trainers during their dinner!" Iris said sternly.

"We're sorry, but we coordinators need to stick together, right?" AJ said motivating.

April then reached down and flicked a hair out of David's face before she vanished behind the small wall that separated the two lounges. Katherine left Ash and his friends alone as well, so that our heroes could continue their dinner.

"I'm not a coordinator!" Iris clarified.

"You're one during the cruise, Iris." May said quietly, not wanting to catch the attention of some other coordinators. "There's unusual much pressure on my shoulders for this contest, although it isn't for a ribbon."

"You shouldn't feel that way, May." Ash said. "Nobody forces you to win and you should just try to have fun during the contest."

"Ash's right!" Cilan said. "As much as I know, you're the coordinator with the most experience. I'm sure that Iris and I will be eliminated in the first round though … "

"It doesn't need to be like that, at least in your case." May replied. "Ash was very good during his first contest as well and he even tied with me during our last contest in Kanto. You just need to find the perfect combination of attack and beauty during your matches."

"What do you mean with at least in your case?" Iris growled. "Do you think that I can't come past the first round?"

"Iris, you told everyone that you don't like contests. I don't doubt your abilities as a trainer, but with no interest, you won't be able to beat a coordinator who fights with passion." May responded truthfully.

May's words hit hard and Iris didn't know what to answer right now.

Axew looked to everyone and the small dragon didn't know why his trainer didn't like contest at all, despite the reason that she found it childish. Of course, Pikachu was still busy with his ketchup and Snivy stood on the table and looked out of the window.

Looking out of the window as well, the purple-haired girl thought silently.

"Fine!" Iris said out of the blue, swallowing some of her pride. "Tell me something about contests!"

Ash, May and the others were slightly surprised to hear that, but Cilan seemed to be happy that the Unova girl finally forgot her fake pride. However, Iris secretly didn't want to lose like an amateur, because she knew that Cilan would try his best to impress the audience.

"Are you sure? Didn't you say that contests are for kids?" May said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to give Cilan and me a chance or not?" Iris dodged the question with an own question.

"Just don't interrupt me, okay?" May said and Iris rolled her eyes, but accepted.

"I think you could need an introduction lesson, too, David!" May said, but when she turned to the boy, she noticed that he hadn't moved since they stopped eating.

"It seems that April's gesture caused him to be in a trance …" Ash said before he leaned over May's lap and the girl blushed slightly before Ash snapped his fingers to wake David up. "Wake up!"

"Uh … what? … What happened?" The brown-haired boy was completely caught off guard.

"It's not important." May said with a red face, knowing that the boy would only start to freak out if she mentioned AJ's name. "Just listen! I'll explain the basics of coordinating!"

Everybody nodded, even Iris.

"Coordinators need to show the ability of their Pokémon to create nice-looking offense with the attacks of their Pokémon. Unlike in tournaments, it isn't important that the attacks are as strong as possible, although they shouldn't be too weak as well. At first, I'll tell you the importance of the appeals and how to 'survive' them … "

* * *

Eventually, everyone sat at the large table within Oak's lab, although nobody wondered where Barry was right now. After Brock served dinner for everyone, it was time to eat and most people where more than hungry.

Norman sat in front of his plate and the adult already dashed down onto his meal, at least almost.

"*Cough* … Norman, didn't you forget something?" Caroline said sternly at the end of table.

" … " Norman had almost put his fork into his mouth.

"It wouldn't be bad if you as the man say the grace for our dinner!" Caroline explained and some individuals raised an eyebrow, especially Max and Norman.

"We haven't said a grace for dinner in ages … " Norman replied unsurely, not knowing why they should start with it now.

"So what? Max will turn ten in three days and it would be nice to wish for the best possible start for him, right?" Caroline said truthfully, still wanting everything to be perfect.

"I think it's a great idea." Professor Oak said, supporting Caroline. Actually, Samuel seemed to be old school enough to accept a grace, although it could be nice for everyone.

Holly thought as well that it was a great idea, because with ten people in this room, it would give it a special feeling. Norman looked around and he knew that no one would say something against a grace, therefore, he put his pork down onto his plate.

"Okay." Norman sat before he folded his hands.

Everyone, with the exception of Paul, folded their hands as well and closed their eyes. At least, Paul closed his eyes as well, but that had completely other reasons.

" … " Norman tried to find a beginning. "Uh … Arceus, I know that you don't like me very much, but I want to thank you for this dinner, although you didn't give me the tasty pasta that I like so much. Moreover, the Petalburg Vigoroths again didn't win their NBA game, although I bet a lot of money on them …."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and she coughed slightly to remind her husband to stay on topic.

Gary opened one eye and he reached for a breadstick, but Misty slapped onto his hand, forcing the researcher to wait even longer.

"Oh … I just want to wish for the best start for my son and his trainer career in three days. In addition, I want to thank for my … wonderful wife that does a great job with the preparations and I hope that you support her … stuff. However, if you have still a few minutes of free time, I would wish for a victory of the Vigoroths in their next game. Amen!"

"Amen!" Almost everyone added to this weird grace.

Finally, they could start to eat and most men immediately swallowed the tasty food of Brock.

Suddenly, something touched Misty's bare legs and she thought that it was Gary.

"Keep your legs under your chair, Gary!" Misty said quietly with a red face to the researcher, but it still sounded threateningly.

"Hmm…. Hmmm … ?" The researcher didn't know what the redhead meant, because he didn't move an inch. Nobody of them knew that Skitty wandered under the table and the normal-type looked for some entertainment after her nap.

Dawn was quite happy that Paul ate like a normal individual, although the boy didn't dare to start a conversation with the other guests.

It was rare that a dinner passed without any incident, but luck wouldn't last forever.

Caroline already thought about her next idea to make this party a mega hit and with the help of her husband, she should be able to do it.

* * *

After a long explanation and dinner, May and Ash finally went back to their room and both teens were more than well fed. Actually, the day was over and they would need enough sleep to be ready for tomorrow's contest.

After May entered the room, Ash closed the door before he let out a yawn.

"*yawn* … I'm well-fed, although the deserts looked very tasty." Ash joked before he became more serious. "I'm proud of you, May that you helped Cilan and Iris with your explanations and that you didn't react to some of Iris's comments."

"Both of them asked me to explain it to them, so it's not a big deal." May replied, although she loved it when Ash was proud of her.

Pikachu and Snivy sat on the beds and both Pokémon seemed to be sleepy as well.

"Finally, I can sleep in a bed again." Ash said enthusiastically.

May thought silently about her chance, because she was alone with Ash, although two Pokémon could listen to her words and eventual confession.

"I'm happy when you're happy, Ash." May said sweetly before she blushed slightly. "Ash …"

"Do you want to change into your sleeping clothes within the bath?" Ash interrupted her when he sat down onto his bed next to his Pokémon.

"Uh … surely …" May replied, being slightly caught off guard.

"We have a shower as well, but I think I'll take a shower tomorrow." Ash said when he took his sweatshirt off before he put it onto a chair. Apparently, Ash intended to sleep within his boxers and shirt again, but that was nothing new.

"I think so, too. A shower will refresh us tomorrow and we should wake up early enough to share it." May said before she blushed like crazy again. "I meant the time, Ash! … I meant the time!"

"Why should you mean something else?" Ash said naively.

Quickly, May took her backpack and vanished within the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes and to avoid this embarrassing question.

_Come on, May! … Don't start to become nervous now after you're finally alone with him … _

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**That's chapter thirty-one and it seems that I'll probably need another chapter for the evening at the lab, cruise and rooms. I know that I said that this will be the last chapter of the day, but it's important to tease some things. **

**Once again, I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, because it contained some key moments. **

**I'm not religious at all, so I don't hope that I insulted someone with the **_**grace **_**of Norman. It was just a funny moment of Norman and we'll see some other funny moments as well from him (and Barry, if he ever returns). **

**Please review if you liked this chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Eventually, we finally have Ash and May together alone, but that's not a guarantee that the brown-haired coordinator knows what to do in that situation. Nevertheless, we'll see the end of the current day and the start of a new day, which means that Max's birthday will be the day after tomorrow then. **

**Contest's participants (current): **Ash, May, David, Iris, Cilan, Mathew, Connor Doyle, Jack, Cobalt, Rebecca, Julian Doop, Katherine Buffay, April "AJ" Jeanette, Kim, Priscilla, and 1 open spot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Thinking about us**

May was within the bathroom of her guest room and she thought that she wouldn't be able to leave it again without dying due to embarrassment. Although she looked the last two days for an opportunity to be alone with Ash, she didn't know how to use it now.

_I can't risk to bottle it now … He gave me hints, too, didn't he? … _

May covered her face with her hands.

_Why can't he do the first step? … Why does it always have to be more difficult than in my imagination … If he doesn't return my feelings, then it could harm our friendship and we still need to arrive at Max's birthday … I still haven't gotten this one hint that would reveal his feelings to me … _

The brunette then opened her backpack and took her sleeping clothes before she changed into them.

Looking into the mirror, May noticed that she looked rather nervous.

"I look terrible!" May whispered silently before she took her brush, toothbrush and other things that she needed to feel better right now. Apparently, May tried to distract herself from her nervousness, using beauty things as a distraction.

She wore white, girly and shorter trunks that reflected some light, and a similar white top that had straps that went across her shoulders. It looked cute on her, although her mother hadn't been so happy to see her daughter with it after May bought it.

Being a typical girl, May needed some time within the bathroom.

* * *

Ash was already finished and the raven-haired trainer laid back-first on his bed, looking to the ceiling of the cabin and waiting until he could brush his teeth.

Pikachu and Snivy couldn't wait to get some sleep and the two Pokémon exchanged some thoughts about tomorrow's contest. Being the experienced one, the yellow rodent needed to tell the grass-type about the contests that he had been competing in so far.

Suddenly, he heard some knocks on the door and the Kanto trainer jumped to his feet.

Apparently, May didn't hear it, that's why Ash opened the door to spot the familiar face of David.

"Oh, it's you!" Ash said slightly surprised. "I completely forgot that you needed to find another sleeping spot. Did you find one or did you change your mind about sharing a room with us?"

"I'm still searching, but I won't beg to share the room with you. It would be unfair to destroy May's hopes now, but I'm actually here to ask for a favor." David replied.

Ash raised an eyebrow at 'May's hopes' and he wondered if the girl wanted to tell him something important. During the whole day, May pleaded to have some minutes alone with him and it was quite possible that this would be the right time.

"If you say so …" Ash replied, being slightly unsure.

"Mathew told me that AJ asked for me and she wants to know where my room is. I have absolute no clue why she's looking for me, but it's just terrifying to know that she could wait behind every corner." David shivered at that thought. "Could you please tell her to stop her search if she knocks on your door?"

"Why don't you talk with her? I'm sure that you could learn something from that interaction." Ash replied, leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you serious?" David responded with some disbelieve. "When I would talk with her, then I would learn the same as if I put my head onto a hot hotplate! Don't - Do - It - Ever - Again!"

"In that case …" Ash chuckled nervously. "Okay, I won't tell her where you are, but I'm not sure if she stops to look for you though."

"Two more days on this cruise …" David said thoughtfully before he turned to the corridor. "Tell me, did you hear these strange noises from the inside of the cruise?"

"Uh … I haven't heard anything … " Ash replied.

"It sounded as if someone was knocking onto a steel door, but I'm not sure either. I'll look for its cause before I'll get some good night's sleep." David explained before he walked slowly away. "Good night, Ash and wish May a good night as well!"

"Good night!" Ash said before he closed the door again.

When Ash walked back to his bed, he realized that May was still within the bathroom.

"Uh … May?" Ash said loudly. "Are you okay in there?"

"Of course!" May's voice echoed from the bathroom before she opened the bathroom door. "I'm sorry, but my hair was some kind of 'stubborn' today and I needed some time to comb it … he-he …"

"Isn't it a bit weird to comb your hair before you go to sleep?" Ash said puzzled.

May looked nervously. "It's a girl's thing, Ash!"

"Well …" Ash said before he took his toothbrush. "I'll quickly brush my teeth and then, we can finish this day."

May bit on her lips and she became more nervous with the second.

"Great sleeping clothes by the way." Ash said with a smile before he vanished within the bathroom.

May's face heated up and she noticed once more that Ash's mother was right when she told her that Ash had become slightly more mature. It had been the second time that Ash said something about her clothes, with the first time being during their first meeting at the hunter's warehouse.

_Ash, you know exactly how to make me blush …_

* * *

Iris, Cilan and Axew were in the next room and the two Unova individuals were already finished with everything. To be honest, Iris wasn't used to sleep within such a small room, especially after all the nights that she spent on top of trees.

Sitting on her bed in a cross legged position, the purple-haired girl thought about everything.

"Do you think that it was a good idea to take part in this?" Iris said.

"You have asked that ten times since the last day, but I'm still sure that it was the right decision. We agreed to accompany Ash on his journey and at the moment, his journey leads to Kanto. We should be excited to see another region." Cilan replied before he yawned again.

"There'll be many people that we don't know at all …" Iris added.

"So what? Journeys are about meeting new friends and individuals, right?" Cilan replied, laying on his bed.

" … " Iris looked to the ceiling. "Do you want to win this contest?"

"It would surprise me if I win it, but I want to gather new experiences in the first place." Cilan explained truthfully.

"I don't see the reason to compete like that." Iris said, thinking. "According to May, we need to use attacks that create nice 'special effects' for the audience."

"Iris, we should try to enter this contest without having prejudices. There's no reason to judge something before you know it." Cilan clarified.

" … " Iris placed her chin onto her palm before she said casually. "Do you want to rent a costume?"

"I don't know … " Cilan replied thoughtfully. "It sounds like fun and it seems that everyone will wear one. If you ask me, you should wear one, too, because you're creative enough to create a nice looking costume."

"Hmm … you're right that I could wear a creative costume." Iris replied before she asked something without thinking about it. "Do you want to see me in a dress?"

Cilan coughed quietly and a slight tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

"It's important that you have fun, Iris, that's why you shouldn't listen to my opinion." Cilan said sheepishly.

"Your opinion is the most important to me!" Iris responded.

"I'm flattered …" Cilan said. "We'll look through the wardrobe of the cruise and if we find some great clothes, we can use them for the tournament."

"Okay." Iris replied quietly before she felt backwards onto her mattress. Due to the impact, Axew flew some inches into the air and the small dragon landed onto the ground. Actually, there wasn't anything left to say, but suddenly, Iris heard how someone knocked on their door.

"Who could that be?" Cilan said.

Rolling out of her bed, Iris stomped to the door and she would remind Ash, May or David that it was time to sleep.

When she opened the door, she looked at the girl AJ.

"What do you want?" Iris said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry to disturb you and your friend, but I'm looking for David. Do you know where he is?" AJ asked politely.

"I don't have a clue." Iris replied.

"I thought that he's a friend of you." April said sadly. "Actually, I wanted to return this package to him, because he forgot it after the dinner. Of course, I didn't look what's in it, but no one could tell me where his room is."

Iris noticed that this girl had the package from Juniper and apparently, the 'stupid' David forgot to take it with him.

"You're right; it belongs to him … " Iris sighed. "You can give me the package and tomorrow, I'll hand it back to him."

"Oh … " AJ said before she blushed slightly. "Actually, I wanted to return it to him personally."

Iris raised an eyebrow and she hoped that she didn't see it right. Blaming it on her tiredness, the dragon fan didn't know what to say.

"Thank you nevertheless, Iris." AJ said with a smile before she walked away. "Good night!"

The purple-haired girl stood between the doorframes before she closed the door again. When Cilan asked her about their guest, she answered that it was just someone who wanted to know where the Pokémon centre is.

It had been a chaotic day and Iris just wanted to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't very surprising that Gary, Tracey and Brock needed to do the dishes, but at least, they were promised that they could go to bed afterwards. Brock was in front of the sink, Gary dried the plates and Tracey put them into the cupboards.

"It had been a better day than yesterday." Brock explained.

"Right, but I can't get rid off that feeling that we forgot something … " Tracey replied thoughtfully.

"We only forgot to turn the tables to our favor, but I'm sure that Norman already works on his next plan to improve the situation for us." Gary responded.

When Brock gave Gary the last plate, the researcher suddenly threw it into the air before it crashed onto the ground. Oak's grandson immediately looked to the ground before he spotted Skitty again and the normal-type snuggled against the legs of the boys.

"You again!" Gary said threateningly before chased the cat out of the kitchen.

Tracey and Brock knew that it wouldn't be a good idea from the researcher, but Gary needed to learn by doing it wrong.

Squealing, Skitty ran through the floor and Gary kept his eyes on the Pokémon that caused him too much trouble. Eventually, the cat hid behind a pair of legs and the researcher stopped before he looked to the person that protected the cat.

When he spotted the red hair with a pony tail, it was already too late.

Tracey and Brock dried their hands when they heard the noises from Gary's reward. Who knew how many tries Gary would need to understand that he couldn't win against Skitty. Moreover, most women were within the living room to speak about something.

Dawn wandered through the floor when she suddenly heard noises from the door and the blue-haired friend didn't know who it could be at this time of the day. Being polite, the coordinator opened the door to spot Barry.

"You played very long with Snorlax." Dawn said to the boy, who looked as if he had been through a lot. "I'm sorry, but we already ate dinner."

"Playing? … Forget it." Barry messed up his hair again before he dashed into the lab again. Like usual, he wasn't very patient, that's why he entered the living room and the meeting of the women.

"Oh, our cookie monster costume is back!" Delia said with a smile, being happy that she didn't need to get another one.

"I'll fine - - -" Barry couldn't even finish his sentence, because the females didn't listen to him anymore. Planning the birthday, Caroline knew that with only two days left, she didn't have much time anymore.

Barry lowered his head before he dropped exhausted onto the couch of the living room.

After he left the restroom, Norman met his son and the soon-to-be-trainer seemed to have a question for that he wanted an answer. It was unusual for Max to ask something, because normally, he always was the smartest one.

"Uh … dad?" Max asked unsurely.

"What is it, Max?" Norman replied, rubbing his eyes.

"What's a virgin?" The boy asked out of the blue.

" … " The gym leader was caught off guard and he didn't know why his son asked that question, although it needed to be asked eventually. "Where did you hear that?"

"Somewhere … " Max said innocently.

"Uh … a virgin … is … a female Vigoroth …" Norman said with a confused voice, not wanting to explain to his son what it really meant.

Max raised an eyebrow, because he knew everything about Pokémon, especially about the Pokémon at the gym, including Vigoroth. Assuming that his father didn't want to explain it to him, Max pretended to believe his father's words before he walked away.

When the glasses-wearing boy walked along the corridor, he heard a conversation.

" … it was Skitty's fault! It was her fault all along, Misty! … "

" Why do you look always for a weaker one when you mess something up, Gary?" Misty's voice seemed to be in rage and Max didn't even dare to interrupt their conversation. After that, she walked away with Skitty in her arms and the 'innocent' Pokémon cooed quietly.

"She behaves like a female Vigoroth …" Gary murmured under his breath, but Max nevertheless heard it.

_Did he say that she behaves like a female Vigoroth? … Perhaps my dad was right and a female Vigoroth is just a metaphor for a virgin … _

Not wasting a minute, the boy followed Misty before he caught up with her at the end of the floor.

"Hey, Misty!" Max exclaimed, catching the attention of the girl.

"Oh, Max." Misty said before she put Skitty onto the ground again.

"Are you a virgin?" Max asked clueless. Of course, Misty blushed like crazy and the red-haired gym leader was lost of words for the first few moments, because this had to be the first time that she was asked that.

"Who-Who told you that? …" Misty asked with a red face.

"Uh … Gary said that - - -" Max wanted to explain the metaphor.

"GAR~RY!" Misty crunched with her teeth before she walked back to the kitchen. Leaving an even more confused Max behind, the redhead knew that she had been too lenient with the researcher.

Max stood within the floor.

Suddenly, he heard his mother and Caroline reminded her son that he needed to go to bed now.

Actually, everyone needed to go to bed or to the mattress. With Barry sleeping on the couch, everyone else could use their normal sleeping spot for the night, although Norman still didn't like his mattress on the ground. Unlike two days before, the boys didn't have enough energy anymore to complain about the day.

Soon thereafter, everyone felt asleep, some with more difficulties than others.

* * *

May sat nervously on her bed and she thought about the right words for her upcoming conversation with her crush. When she watched romance movies, she always was excited for the moment where the protagonists confessed, but she didn't like it at all to be the one who needed to confess.

Scratching Pikachu behind his ear, the brunette needed to breathe steadily.

Eventually, Ash left the bathroom and the boy let out a yawn before he dropped onto his bed.

"What could be nicer than a comfortable bed? …" Ash asked rhetorically.

"I could think of some things …" May responded quietly.

Ash then pulled the cover over his body before he crossed his arms behind his head. Like usual, Pikachu rolled into a ball on his stomach and Snivy used another pillow to sleep on it.

Playing with her fingers, May needed to try it now.

"You've become more mature, Ash." May said sheepishly, trying to find a topic that could lead to some hints.

"Do you think so?" Ash replied unsurely. "I guess, it's part of growing up."

"When we grow up, life becomes more complicated, right?" May replied nervously.

"That's true, but with every new problem, we get a new solution. It's amazing that I'm already competing in my fifth league and you already competed in your third Grand Festival." Ash said thoughtfully, thinking about the time that had passed.

"Time is the most important good on this world, but it's only the best when you can share it with people that you love." May was proud that she could use the word love without stuttering it.

"People and Pokémon, May!" Ash reminded her. "Speaking of them, at the lab, I'll see many of my old friends again."

May became slightly inpatient, because Ash changed the topic again. It wasn't easy to find a topic where Ash wouldn't see a connection with Pokémon, that's why the brunette moved restlessly on her bed, trying to find the words.

Suddenly, she finally found a good and direct topic, without revealing too much.

"I just wonder how David will be able to get a girlfriend." May said innocently.

"That's a good question …" Ash replied. "However, I start to notice that he isn't too fearful around you and Iris anymore, so there's maybe a chance that he becomes normal."

"Perhaps, he just needs to see a couple that is happy …" May said with a slight tint of red on her cheeks, knowing exactly what she wanted to say with that.

"I don't know …" Ash said unsurely. "At first, he should try to befriend some girls and if one of those friendships turns into a relationship, then it would be good. Actually, I don't see a reason to go out of your way just to make somebody like you."

"You already said that once, Ash … " May sighed silently. " … but sometimes people like YOU just the way you are."

"I like you the way you are." Ash responded cheerfully.

"I like you more …" May said sheepishly, but she hoped that Ash would try to 'beat' her until he would probably say something that he wouldn't say under normal circumstances. Secretly, it was one of the tricks that her mother told her before she left her house.

"I like you more than you like me." Ash's competitive side was there.

"I like you more!"

"No, I like you more!"

"I like you always twice as much as you like me!" May countered, hoping that Ash knew that there was only one way to top that.

The brunette waited eagerly for Ash's response and it seemed to bother the boy that May came up first with the idea. Having his arms crossed behind his head, Ash closed his eyes and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Did I win?" May said, tilting her head.

Suddenly, she heard that Ash breathed steadily and the trainer didn't respond to her question. Actually, May couldn't believe that Ash fell asleep during a few seconds and she didn't want to accept that her crush didn't answer.

"Ash!" May said loudly, but the trainer again didn't reply.

May's lips quivered and she almost wanted to cry, but she told herself that she needed to be strong. It was her fault that she wanted to confess when everybody was tired, but she wouldn't give up; she wouldn't give up until she would get an answer.

_Well … mum's idea wasn't the hit … It wasn't a rejection, but I don't know much more than at the beginning … however … he doesn't have a problem to admit that he likes me … very much … _

May turned the lights off before she crawled into her bed. After she pulled the cover over her body, she snuggled into her pillow before she threw a gaze towards the raven-haired boy, who looked nice during his sleep. Thinking that it wouldn't make a difference now, May decided to test the words, so she could hear how it would sound when she would say it.

"Good night, Ash! I love you …" May said sweetly before she pulled the cover over her face.

However, May didn't know that two certain Pokémon didn't sleep during her words. Lifting their heads, Pikachu and Snivy looked at each other …

* * *

Several waves hit the prow of the cruise, but it didn't wake anyone up. All in all, it was a very quiet night without any incidents that needed to be mentioned. Approaching the Kanto region, the cruise floated over the water towards its destination.

There wasn't a single cloud on the sky and only a weak breeze hit the windows of the cruise.

* * *

Finally, the day of the contest had arrived and the bright sunbeams entered Ash and May's room through the window. It was nine o'clock in the morning, but a certain brown-haired girl didn't want to end her dreams where she again successfully confessed to Ash.

Not needing an alarm clock, Ash's stomach reminded him to wake up.

When the raven-haired boy lifted his head, he looked at his electro-type and Pikachu seemed to be quite enthusiastic about something.

"What's up, pal?" Ash asked with a yawn.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu greeted his trainer before he jumped onto the bed of May.

Stretching, the Kanto trainer removed the covers before rubbed his eyes. It was early enough to start the day on a slow note.

When Pikachu snuggled into May's belly, the brunette couldn't sleep any longer, therefore she lifted her upper body to sit in her bed. Like he did with Ash, Pikachu smiled widely at the brown-haired coordinator and May felt some kind of nervous.

"Good morning, May. I can't remember when I fell to sleep yesterday …" Ash greeted the brunette.

"Good morning, Ash. You were just too tired to notice it." May replied with a forced smile, but again, Pikachu looked knowingly to the girl.

"Didn't we talk about something?" Ash asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Pikachu's smile grew and May blushed unintentionally.

"Uh … it was nothing important, Ash." May lied, but she saw that Pikachu sighed that the girl didn't tell the truth.

"At least, we got enough sleep." Ash said with a smile. "Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

May looked nervously to the wall, because Pikachu still smirked towards her. She didn't believe that Pikachu's behavior had something to do with her words last evening, but it was still too embarrassing to be ogled like that.

"Well, of course!" May replied before she left her bed to avoid Pikachu's grinning face.

Quickly, she entered the bathroom again, but suddenly, she looked out of it again to say something.

"Don't peek, okay?" May said playfully and Ash blushed heavily, although he didn't think about something like that. However, May's accusation that the boy would try to peek created an embarrassing moment for Ash.

Giggling slightly, May closed the bathroom door.

Ash knew that May was going to take a shower, but that wasn't a reason for him to imagine something.

Dropping onto his bed, Ash waited for his turn to use the bathroom, but at least, Pikachu and Snivy spent the time with their trainer. Trying to get the words of May out of his head, Ash held his growling stomach and he couldn't wait to have breakfast.

Pikachu talked with Snivy and the two Pokémon seemed to have a serious conversation about something.

"What's so interesting?" Ash looked at his two Pokémon with a smile.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**Finally, we reached the next day and I hope that you're looking forward to the events of the fifth day of this story. Like I said, Max's birthday will be on the day after tomorrow, which means that we will see it soon. If you haven't noticed so far, I have enough participants for the contest now. **

**Actually, I hope that the part, where May wants to confess looks realistic. To be honest, I have never been in a relationship and I haven't needed to confess to someone so far. That shouldn't be a surprise; because I have the same problem as my OC David. **

**This chapter should make you wonder what will happen next. There are obviously many 'problems' between the characters that need to be addressed in the upcoming future and it's great to see you wonder. Once more, I'm satisfied with the chapter, because it contained enough character development for my liking. **

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Contest-related chapters will be longer than usual, so that the day won't be longer than a dozen chapters and it'll be one of the most eventful days of the story. Nevertheless, it's just the morning of day five and there are some events that need to happen before the actual contest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 33: What hurts the most … **

Hearing the noises of the shower, Ash leaned backwards and used his arms for support. It would clearly take some time until May would be finished within the bathroom, that's why Ash wanted to have a nice conversation with his Pokémon.

Ash waited for an answer and Pikachu looked unsurely around.

"Pikachu ChuChu Pi Kachu." The yellow rodent explained, knowing that his trainer could understand him well enough.

"What do you mean with 'I should be more observant around May'?" Ash replied.

"Chu Pi Pika Pika Chu." Once again, the electro mouse tried to open his trainer's eyes.

"You can't seriously believe that May wouldn't mind if I walk in during her shower!" Ash replied with a raised eyebrow, thinking that his Pokémon seemed to be more than confused. "Apparently, you suffer from a hangover because of all that ketchup that you drank yesterday."

The rodent shook his head.

"You seemingly need to learn some things about girls, Pal." Ash chuckled, but even Snivy facepalmed now.

Several noises from the door ended the 'conversation' and the raven-haired boy opened the door. It wasn't very surprising that Cilan stood in front of his room, but unlike Ash, the green-haired boy was already fully dressed.

"Good morning, Ash! How was your night?" The gym leader asked politely.

"I definitely needed the sleep and I even fell asleep during a conversation with May …" Ash said sadly. "Speaking of her, she's taking a shower right now to be refreshed for the contest."

"Yeah, the contest won't start until the afternoon, but what would you think if we meet at the Pokémon centre to have breakfast?" Cilan suggested.

Ash's stomach again answered for him.

"I could go for some pancakes … " Ash said, scratching sheepishly the back of his head. "Nevertheless, it could take some minutes until May and I are ready."

"That shouldn't be a problem, Ash, because I wanted to prepare some goodies for our Pokémon that they will get after their appeals." The green-haired connoisseur replied, being very enthusiastic about the whole day.

"Sounds great to me." Ash smiled. "Should we knock on your door when we are ready?"

"Of course, but you can take your time. It's a cruise and we should use this trip to relax." Cilan responded before he walked back to his and Iris's room.

After he closed the door again, Ash rubbed his belly and he considered to skip his shower for breakfast, but in the end, he decided to take a shower nevertheless, because he would compete in a contest and everyone should look nice for it.

Pikachu and Snivy still argued about their strategy how they should help May.

* * *

Rebecca, AJ and Katherine shared a room that wasn't too far away from Ash and May's, but the three brunettes seemed to have become very good friends since they needed to share the room. Rebecca, who was the oldest of the group, but still only in her early twenties, needed to remember her roommates that they shouldn't waste too much time.

"Didn't you find the boy that forgot this package?" Katherine pointed to the small box.

"No …" April replied sadly. "However, it makes him some kind of mysterious …"

"AJ fell in love." Rebecca said exactly what she was thinking.

"Hey! I've never said that I have a crush on him! I only wanted to be polite and return the package to him!" AJ replied, blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you give the package to the purple-haired girl that offered you to return it to him?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you spy on me?" AJ exclaimed, slightly shocked.

"No …" Katherine said innocently. "We just needed to keep an eye on you, because … uh …"

"We were curios and there wasn't anything good on TV." Rebecca replied without thinking.

"You're wrong! I'm not in love!" AJ said desperately, but to be honest, it only made it worse. "You shouldn't start to imagine things that don't exist!"

Katherine and Rebecca didn't seem convinced and both of them shook silently their heads, because it was obvious that their roommate fell in love during her first day on the cruise.

"Is that so?" Katherine said with a smile. "I'm sure that you don't have a problem when I return the package to the boy." The girl with the brown and curly hair, that went down to her lower back, took the box that AJ had cared for since yesterday.

"NO!" AJ shrieked and she snatched the box away before she ran out of the room, leaving for the Pokémon centre.

Rebecca and Katherine giggled slightly before they left for breakfast as well.

* * *

Ash almost fell asleep again during the time that May needed for her shower, but eventually, the girl opened the bathroom again, being completely dressed with her new clothes. Apparently, she put much effort in her appearance today.

"What do you say?" May said, turning around.

"You look great, May. I'm sure that even a dress couldn't make you more beautiful." Ash replied with a smile, although he didn't hope that he exaggerated too much.

"That's sweet from you, Ash. When you think that I look great, then I'm optimistic as well." May said with a blush and she crossed her arms behind her back before she turned back and forth.

"As long as you smile, you look great, no matter what you're wearing." Ash added before he stood up. "I'll quickly take a shower as well before we have breakfast, okay?"

May nodded, but she blocked the way into the bathroom.

"Uh … could you let me into the bathroom, May?" Ash said, slightly confused.

Once again, the brunette bit on her lips, because this could be the last minutes that she would have alone with Ash before they would spend the rest of the day with Iris, Cilan and David. Not being able to look Ash into the eyes, the coordinator knew that she couldn't continue to bottle it all the time.

"Do you think I'm special?" May said.

Pikachu and Snivy looked hopefully at them.

"Of course, you're a special girl, May and I'm sure that my journeys through Kanto and Hoenn would have been boring without you." Ash replied with a smile.

May noticed that Ash didn't mention Brock or her brother Max.

"Am I that kind of girl that you would want to dance with?" May said sheepishly.

" … uh … to be honest, I'm a bad dancer, but I would try to learn it if that's the favor that you want that I owe you." Ash replied with a slight blush and he became nervous.

Suddenly, the stomachs of both teenagers growled loudly.

"Apparently, our stomachs want that we hurry to have breakfast … he-he …" Ash chuckled slightly before he quickly entered the bathroom after May stepped to the side. "It won't take long, May."

May still looked to the ground when Ash closed the door. Again, something interrupted her attempt to confess, but she became even more depressed.

_It was so good … why did our stomachs need to growl now? … There are so many butterflies within my belly that I shouldn't think about food … why can't there be something on the cruise that could help me to tell him? … _

Like usual, Pikachu and Snivy sighed.

After yet another setback, May jumped onto her bed belly-first before she buried her face in a pillow, crying silently that she couldn't use her chances. Feeling sad for her, Pikachu went to her side before he patted her comforting on her shoulder.

May realized that she broke down in front of Ash's Pokémon.

"It's nothing, Pikachu … *sniff* … just got something into my eye …" May lied.

The yellow rodent shook silently his head before he smiled towards the brunette, who was slightly puzzled, because Pikachu had behaved weirdly since she woke up. After she wiped some tears away, May pretended that everything was okay.

The mouse pointed to May.

"What's with me?" May asked unsurely.

Pikachu now drew a heart with his paw onto the bed before he pointed to the bathroom.

All of sudden, May realized that she wasn't the only one in this room that knew about her feelings for the raven-haired boy, although Ash was the last one who didn't know it from their room. Being lost of words, May blushed like crazy and she didn't know why it was so embarrassing for her that two Pokémon knew about it.

"You know? …" May said quietly.

Pikachu nodded before Snivy appeared as well, standing next to the rodent.

"Did you hear what I said last night?" May asked again and the rodent nodded once more.

Covering her eyes, May felt even more embarrassed, yet at the same time some kind of relieved. After all, the Pokémon that was the closest to Ash knew about her feelings for his trainer and it didn't seem that the rodent was sad about it.

Out of nowhere, May started to ask Pikachu several questions.

"Do you know if Ash likes me more than a friend? Did he say something about me to you? Do you think that he returns my feelings?" May lifted the rodent off the ground, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Unfortunately, Pikachu didn't know it and the rodent shrugged, shaking his head.

"Oh …" May said with a disappointed voice, but seemingly, she expected too much. However, she lifted her head again before she looked hopefully to him again. "Do you think that I should try it again to tell him?"

The electro-type nodded before he followed it up with a cute 'Pika'.

"You don't know how much that means to me!" May said with a tear that rolled down her cheek before she hugged Ash's signature Pokémon. Cooing, the rodent couldn't wish for a better girlfriend for his trainer, especially one that did so much for him.

Opening the bathroom door, Ash was finished and the trainer spotted the girl with his Pokémon.

"What's up, you two?" Ash asked with a smile.

"You're already finished?" May said, slightly surprised. "Pikachu and I were just happy …"

"Shall we get our friends and walk to the Pokémon centre?" Ash asked.

"Well … of course." May replied before she whispered to Pikachu. "Don't worry! I'll tell him soon …"

Like a gentleman, Ash held the door open for May and the girl left the room with Pikachu and Snivy following her. Thanks to Pikachu, May gained new confidence and she believed that she could start another attempt as soon as she would get the possibility.

* * *

Gary, Tracey, Norman and Brock needed to sleep on several mattresses within an empty room of the lab, but at least, Caroline didn't wake them up at five o'clock in the morning. Unfortunately, there was something else that was even worse.

Norman dreamed about his gym when he heard suddenly a terrifying noise.

"What's in Arceus's name is this?" Norman covered his ears.

Tracey, Gary and Brock seemingly knew what it was, but today, it was worse than usual and obviously, their sleeping time was over.

"It's the Dodrio of the town, Norman and unfortunately, it thinks it's a rooster." Tracey explained, burying his face in his pillow.

After the noise didn't want to end, the men needed to leave their more or less comfortable sleeping spots and they dressed up in their normal clothes.

"I could need a coffee." Norman said with a yawn before he walked to the window of the room to get some fresh air into the building. Still rubbing his eyes, the gym leader hoped that the new day would start with a tasty breakfast.

However, when he opened his eyes, he looked into the eyes of a strange Pokémon.

The two eyes quickly turned into six when two more heads peeked into the room of Norman's group.

"We don't have anything for you!" Norman explained, looking at Pallet town's residential Dodrio, which worked full-time as a rooster. "Gush!"

Apparently, the three-headed bird didn't want to leave and soon it 'screamed' into Norman's face and the gym leader didn't know what the Pokémon had against him. Norman wanted to shoo the 'rooster' away, but suddenly, Norman heard a voice.

"Hello, dad!" Max said enthusiastically and the small boy sat on the back of Dodrio.

"Max, what are you doing on that Pokémon?" Norman asked slightly puzzled.

"To be honest, Dodrio knocked on my window, that's why I gave him something to eat. As a reward, he put me on his back and showed me whole Pallet town within a few minutes." Max said happily, patting the feathers of the Pokémon.

"Did you see an airport?" Norman murmured under his breath.

"Did you say something, dad?" Max said, tilting his head.

"Nothing, but you shouldn't stay on that Pokémon. You know that your mother don't want that you are in danger, especially before your birthday and to be honest, this Pokémon looks very dangerous to me." The blue-haired gym leader explained.

Apparently, the bird was insulted, therefore it pinched Norman's nose with its peek before it ran with Max onto the ranch.

Holding his nose, Norman closed the window again before he murmured something inappropriate under his breath. After all men were finished with their clothes, it was time to hope that breakfast would be served today unless Caroline's list planned something different.

It smelt great within the floor.

The hopes were high when Gary spotted Ash's mother within the kitchen, because the brunette was friendly to anyone.

"Are you well rested?" Delia asked when she prepared several things for a nice breakfast. Among the meals were pancakes, fried eggs, cake, muffins, toast, jam, bacon, cream puffs, cookies, milk, tea, juice, coffee and many other things.

Some salvia became visible within the mouths of the males.

"Why didn't you say that you would make a breakfast like that, Mrs. Ketchum? I would have loved to help." Brock said, feeling responsible for food all the time.

"You already cooked dinner yesterday, Brock and it's a pleasure for me to prepare dinner for all of you." Delia responded with a smile.

Norman couldn't wait to get a cup of coffee, but as soon as he approached the table, he looked at a bag with something that smelt terrible. Unfortunately for the gym leader, Caroline was here as well and the woman held the smelling bag in front of Norman's face.

"Norman, could you please bring the garbage to the trashcan?" Caroline said politely.

"Why should I bring the garbage to the trashcan, although I'm not in my own house?" Norman said stupidly.

"We're guests here and we should take care of the garbage that we make." Caroline explained, dropping the bag into Norman's hands.

"Hmm … where's the trashcan?" Norman said, sighing.

"It's in front of the door." Caroline replied.

"Which door?" Norman asked.

"In front of the garden door!" Caroline added.

"Which garden door?"

"The garden door in front of the stairs."

"Which stairs?"

"The stairs in front of the lab!" Caroline needed to explain.

Actually, Norman would need to say which lab, but that would sound stupid.

"That are over fifty stairs, sweetie!" Norman knew that it would kill him to walk the stairs down and then, up again. Some people would say that it would be a great training, but Norman only wanted to train with a full stomach, something that wasn't present at the moment.

"The sooner you go the sooner you can eat." Caroline explained casually, tilting her head.

Caroline was right and the blue-haired husband walked to the front door, although he was jealous of the other individuals that could have breakfast now.

Eventually almost everyone sat at the table and for the first time, it seemed like a vacation rather than a project from Caroline. Only two people were missing and Norman was in front of the lab while Max had fun on the ranch.

"Let's come to our plans of today!" Caroline said after she took a nip from her coffee.

Tracey, Gary and Barry lifted their heads, because Caroline's statement would define their complete day.

"Today, we won't have any auditions, but I'll nevertheless call some actors to me to talk with them about their scripts. At the end of the day, everyone will get his script, so that you can start to learn it for tomorrow's practice." Caroline explained coherently, but she still looked onto her list.

"Did you hear that, Paul? You don't need to audition." Dawn said quietly to the purple-haired boy.

"Who cares?" Paul wouldn't have auditioned anyway.

"At first, we need to repair the theater stage and I'm quite sure that we're all convinced that Barry should do that task." Caroline explained and everyone nodded, with the exception of Barry. "Tracey, Brock and perhaps two girls will help to create the fence for the petting zoo."

Gary raised an eyebrow, because as of now, there hadn't been anything that he needed to do.

"Paul, Norman and Gary will travel to Viridian city to get some things. Yesterday, I called a nice merchant and he could sell us good firework for Max's birthday." Caroline explained.

Gary's enthusiasm was almost non-existent, because it couldn't end good for him.

"Could I accompany them?" Dawn asked politely.

"Actually, I would need you here for the invitation of several guests. If we want that everyone is here in time, we should tell them today that Max's party will be in two days." Caroline responded and Paul smirked that the girl couldn't stalk him anymore.

Eventually, Norman returned to the kitchen and the gym leader immediately took his cup of coffee.

"Hey, Norman! We won a trip to Viridian city." Gary said sarcastically and Norman almost dropped some coffee onto his lap.

* * *

After Ash and May picked up Iris and Cilan at their room, the group walked to the Pokémon centre of the cruise. At least, the tensions between May and Iris weren't gigantic anymore, but they shouldn't risk to tease each other.

May looked several times to Ash while she was holding Snivy within her arms.

When they entered the Pokémon centre, they saw that several trainers stood in front of the counter to give their Pokémon in care of the nurses. However, it seemed that there was a problem and the nurses smiled nervously.

"Does that mean that our Pokémon won't get anything to eat?" Mathew said, being disappointed.

"Of course, they will get, but your Pokémon ate more than expected yesterday and we already send a sailor to the storeroom to get more food." Kanto Joy said, trying to calm the trainers down that thought that their Pokémon would need to starve. "It's only a matter of time."

At least, all coordinators were friendly enough to accept the delay. Jack, Connor, and Cobalt gave their Pokémon to the Unova Joy and it seemed that they created a three men group, at least for the cruise.

"What's wrong?" May asked a girl.

"It's nothing serious, but the Pokémon food is out for now. I think that they didn't expect Pokémon with such an appetite like ours." A girl, with long blond hairs and blue eyes, turned to the brunette. "I'm Kim by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Kim. I'm May and that are Ash Cilan and … Iris." May introduced her group.

Suddenly, a brown-haired boy with green eyes, who wore a red vest and black shirt, approached Kim.

"I found a nice lounge for us, Kim." Julian explained before he noticed Ash's group. "Did you befriend some other coordinators … wait? You're May, right? I'm Julian and I'm from Petalburg as well."

"Really?" May said, slightly surprised. "I guess that Petalburg is larger than we expected, because I've never seen you before."

"At least, we eventually met now, right?" Julian explained before he leaned towards Kim and gave her a peck kiss.

May, Iris and Pikachu were slightly confused.

"Oh, right, Kim and I are dating and we want to spend as much time together as possible, that's why this cruise is just perfect." Julian explained when he hugged Kim from behind and the girl giggled, being ticklish.

"Oh …" May said with mixed emotions.

On the one hand, it was nice to see a couple, but on the other hand, May was slightly jealous, because Kim and Julian already finished the part with the confessions. Nevertheless, the brunette smiled sweetly and was happy for them.

After they gave their Pokémon as well to the nurses with the exception of Pikachu, Snivy and Axew, May's group intended to use the same lounge in the corner that they used yesterday. Nevertheless, there was still someone missing.

"I wonder where David slept tonight … Uh …" Ash wondered aloud, but his question was immediately answered.

There fifth member laid straight on the bench of their lounge and they wouldn't be surprised if the boy spent the whole night here.

"Uh .. David?" Ash said carefully.

Fortunately, the brown-haired boy didn't sleep and he yawned before he sat up.

"Is it already time for breakfast?" David said sleepily.

"Did you spend the whole night here?" Ash asked.

"Only the last five hours of it …" David answered, rubbing his head.

Like the day before, the friends sat at the same place, although David didn't like it that May and Iris insisted to sit on their old seating spots. There was still the hope that AJ, Rebecca and Katherine wouldn't use the lounge behind them.

"David, this girl AJ found Juniper's package yesterday." Iris said casually.

Like expected, the boy immediately looked everywhere, but unfortunately, the dragon girl was right, because David wasn't in possession of the box anymore. To make it even worse, according to Iris, April found it and she was the last girl that he wanted to meet again.

"Did she give it to you?" David asked hopefully.

"I suggested it, but she insisted that she wants to hand it back to you personally." Iris responded.

May giggled loudly.

"What's so funny?" David didn't see the fun of it.

Apparently, May's giggles infected Ash and the boy started to chuckle as well for some reason.

Like a chain reaction, Pikachu, Axew, Cilan and even Iris needed to laugh, because the problems of the brown-haired boy were so unreal.

"Did you see David?" AJ's voice was audible and Ash looked around his lounge to see that the brown-haired Cynthia-look alike spoke with Jack and Joshua.

* * *

Within a lower level, two sailors approached the storeroom of the cruise after the Nurse Joys asked them to bring some Pokémon food to the centre again. Of course, the men couldn't deny the wish of the pink-haired women.

"Why aren't sailors allowed to use the lift?" The blonde sailor whined.

"Our passengers pay a lot of money for the cruise and it would be wrong to block the elevator." The black-haired sailor explained.

Eventually, they stood in front of the large steel door of the storeroom.

After they opened it, they entered the storeroom and at first, they couldn't believe what they saw here.

"That can't be true!" The blonde said.

Some boxes were thrown onto the side and several utensils laid everywhere within the hall. Moreover, many other boxes were broken up and it seemed that someone spent a whole day in this storeroom, although that couldn't be possible.

The sailors were dumbfounded.

Sneaking along the wall behind them, a shadow dashed out of the storeroom before it escaped this iron prison. Apparently, the sailors noticed it and they sighed, because it was up to them to clean this chaos up again.

After he wiped some dust away from his clothes, Harley knew his next goal.

"That's all the fault of May and her friends!"

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**That's the first chapter of the new day and there wasn't much action now. Nevertheless, May received a confidence boost after she got another individual that supported her confession towards Ash. At the lab, we'll perhaps see some new guests and appearances from some of Ash's Pokémon. **

**I know that some OCs like Jack, Joshua, Cobalt and others weren't heavily featured, but I'm sure that I'll find time for some interactions of them in future chapters. Let's hope that I portray your OC the right way, although I would have needed to read a story with them to know them better. **

**I'm satisfied with the chapter, although it's slow paced during some paragraphs. **

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't have a clue what I can write in the author notes anymore, although we enter the more important part of the story. I'm sure that most people know that AJ is my OC, although she annoys David a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 34: … was being so close …**

Ash looked to the girl that reminded him more and more on Cynthia, but like Iris said before, she had Juniper's present for Max within her hands. Apparently, Jack and Mathew suggested that she could find the boy at Ash's lounge, although she would have looked there eventually anyway.

"Iris is right; she has that package." Ash said after he turned back to his table.

"Could you tell her that I'm sick … of her." David whispered the last words.

"You're such a coward." Iris said teasingly.

"What did you call me?" David didn't like it at all to be called a coward; careful yes, but not a coward.

"You're a scaredy cat, a yellow-belly and a coward." Iris clarified, although she didn't mean it as an insult. However, the boy should finally learn to confront his problems, although Iris was part of the problem as well.

"Could someone translate those words to me? That are all foreign words!" David explained sarcastically, implying that he didn't know what a coward was at all.

"Although I wouldn't say it like Iris, I admit that you should tell her that you don't want to be a friend of her." Ash said, still believing tat the brunette should tell it to the girl by himself.

"I'm not a coward and I'll prove it!" David said determined.

May took calmly a nip from her juice.

Ash and May stood up, so that their 'friend' could solve his problems on his own.

"What are you doing?" David said, suddenly not being very brave anymore.

"AJ! David is here." May exclaimed, luring the other girl to the table.

After Ash pulled the brown-haired boy out of their lounge, he and May sat down again before they took their drinks. Surely, it would be great cinema for them and even Iris and Cilan were curious how this scene would play out.

As soon as AJ saw the boy, she smiled when she approached him.

"Could you please give me the cornflakes, May?" Ash asked.

"Stay quiet! I want to listen to his excuses!" May said after she gave Ash the food.

Pikachu, Snivy, Axew, Iris, Cilan, Ash and May waited eagerly for this confrontation.

Soon, April stood in front of the boy and even her roommates looked on, making it even more awkward than it already was. Actually, David would need to try to get this box without touching AJ at all, but after what he heard, David wasn't sure if AJ was going to be satisfied with a thank you.

"Good morning, David." AJ said sheepishly. "I have looked for you since yesterday, but I didn't find you until now. I knew that I would need to return this box to you as soon as possible, because we coordinators need to stick together, right? It's too nice to be true, right?"

Once more, a slight tint of red appeared on April's face.

Only now, Cilan, Ash and May realized that their friend had to deal with more than just a nice person.

"It's too true to be nice …" David murmured. "Thanks, I guess." He said, keeping at least three feet of distance to the girl.

AJ then held the package in front of her chest, so that David could take it back, but unfortunately, she held it in such a way that it wasn't possible to take it without touching her hand. Of course, David could hear the quiet laughter of Iris and some others.

The brown-haired boy just put his hands under April's, so that she could drop the box into his hands.

However, AJ didn't drop it, but she lowered her arms to put the box into David's hands. Like expected, he pulled his hands back and AJ tried to place the package into his hands, but every time, David moved his hands to another place.

"Uh … why don't you put it onto the table?" David suggested.

"Are you afraid of me?" AJ said, slightly hurt.

"Nope … I just bet with Iris that I wouldn't touch a single person today …" David replied, not wanting to admit that he couldn't touch her because of other reasons. Of course, Iris facepalmed at the end of the table.

"Didn't Ash pull you out of the lounge a few seconds ago?" AJ asked suspiciously.

"Ash is an exception."

"Couldn't I be an exception as well, because I would like to get a hug as my reward." AJ explained and Ash and the others couldn't hold back their laughter anymore, because it was just too priceless how much bad luck David had.

"Uh … I could give you money instead." David suggested, increasing the distance slightly.

"Nope!" AJ imitated David, smiling big time.

After that, she put the package onto the table before she wrapped her arms around the individual in front of her. However, this person seemed to be taller than the brown-haired messenger boy and when AJ opened her eyes, she noticed that she hugged Cilan.

Iris face turned red because of jealously.

Apparently, David pulled Cilan out of the lounge to prevent to touch AJ.

Of course, April looked around, but the brown-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry!" AJ bowed down to apologize.

Right in time, Katherine and Rebecca approached her heart-broken friend and some other coordinators were slightly amused as well by this scene. Like last evening, the eating was cut short and it was time to concentrate on the next event.

"Don't be upset, April." Katherine explained comforting before she waved sheepishly to Ash and May.

"If I didn't know it any better, I would say that your crush is afraid of girls." Rebecca said casually, thinking about that possibility.

May and Ash looked away, whistling innocently.

"He isn't my crush!" AJ responded harshly. "However, where is he?"

Of course, some other coordinators were listening and like AJ said before, coordinators needed to stick together, that's why Jack wanted to help them with that question.

"He ran to that corridor and Nurse Joy said that it leaded to the room with our costumes for the contest." Jack, who wore a hat with the initials PC for Pokémon contest, said and pointed to the floor to their right side.

"Really? Thanks, Jack." AJ replied with a smile.

"Speaking of costumes; it's perhaps time to choose ours for the competition." Katherine said. "What about we go together to the locker room? Ash? May?"

"Why not?" May shrugged, although it would be difficult to confess to Ash with a dozen coordinators that could listen to it.

Ash, May, Cilan, Axew, Pikachu and Snivy agreed to go together to the locker room, however, Iris still glared at AJ, who had hugged her friend. There was still enough time until the contest, but good preparation was half the win.

"I'll tell Cobalt, Priscilla, Mathew, Connor and the other coordinators that we go to the locker now." Jack said before he told everyone within the Pokémon centre that it was a good time to choose the costumes, at least for those, who didn't already have an own.

* * *

It wasn't a secret that Norman wasn't a fan of the trip to Viridian city, but perhaps it could save him from some other shameful tasks. After the breakfast, Norman, Gary and Paul prepared for the trip; however, Gary forgot that he needed to fulfill another task first.

"I don't like how Skitty looks at me." Gary noted, looking to the normal-type.

"Skitty is May's Pokémon and not the one of my wife, Gary. Normally, she sleeps the whole day within our greenhouse and Caroline carries for the house." Norman replied, tying up his shoelaces.

"Couldn't it be the other way around?" Gary teased.

"It seems that Skitty isn't your favorite Pokémon, right?" Norman replied

Suddenly it hit Gary like a thunder, because he forgot to ask Max about his favorite Pokémon for Caroline's cake idea. According to the last days, it wouldn't be a good idea to ignore Caroline's task, that's why the researcher left the lab through the back door to finish the task.

With a bright smile, Norman's wife entered the floor.

"Where's Gary? I wanted to ask him something." Caroline said, looking around. "Well, nevertheless, you'll need this, sweetie."

Mrs. Maple gave her husband a backpack that looked like a Delibird. It was a large bag and it should be enough to carry the fireworks from Viridian city to Oak's lab again, but unfortunately, Norman didn't like it at all.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Norman said, being hurt in his pride. "I would look like a brain amputee with that!"

"At least, people will believe that you carry it with you then." Paul said with a smirk.

Even Caroline giggled, but she didn't want to tease her husband right now. "When you are in Viridian city, you need to find a person called Eddy Reeves. He'll sell you the firework for Max's birthday, but perhaps, you could look through a shop that's called 'Trainer's Paradise' as well."

Caroline gave Norman further orders.

After he left the lab, Gary looked for May's brother and soon, he found the nine-year-old on the back of Dodrio. Of course, the researcher needed to catch up with that Pokémon, although it wasn't very easy for the human.

"MAX!" Gary shouted and fortunately, the gym leader's son heard him.

"What's up, Gary?" Max asked innocently.

Like always, Skitty watched over the researcher to make sure that Oak's grandson didn't reveal Caroline's cake idea to the boy.

"Uh …" Gary needed to learn about Max's favorite Pokémon without revealing the idea. "It seems that you like Dodrio very much, right? Could it be that he's your favorite Pokémon?"

"Nah!" Max shook his head, implying that he had another favorite. "I like all Pokémon, but my favorite is another one. Nevertheless, you are in my Top Ten!" Max caressed Dodrio's feathers.

"Interesting …" Gary thought about his next words and he started to sweat slightly, because Skitty ogled at him. "Would it be possible to learn about your favorite Pokémon?"

"Actually, there are some Pokémon that I like very much, Gary. As you know, I'm a big fan of my father's Pokémon at the gym and at first; they had been my favorites of all Pokémon. However, when I started to travel through Hoenn and Kanto with Ash, Brock and my sister, I befriended some Pokémon on my journey. Among them was a Pokémon called Ralts and she had quickly become my absolute favorite during that time. Despite my time that I spent with Vigoroth and Slaking, Ralts had been the first Pokémon where I was sure that she would be part of my future team. You know… I promised her that I would get her as soon as I would be a trainer." Max became slightly emotional when he thought about the psychic Pokémon that still waited for him.

"Does that mean that Ralts is your favorite?" Gary needed to learn about Max's favorite as soon as possible, because he still needed to travel to Viridian.

"Nope; she's my number 2." Max revealed.

Gary became inpatient. "Which is it then?"

"I'm sure that it would sound childish, because it's a rare Pokémon …" Max rubbed sheepishly the back of his head. "I'm not one of those kids who only likes strong or legendary Pokémon."

"I didn't claim something like that …" Gary assured.

"Have you ever heard from a Pokémon that only appears every thousand years for a few days where it grants wishes?" Max asked and Gary tried to think about such a Pokémon, but the researcher didn't know every single Pokémon within his head.

"It would be useful to have a Pokémon like that right now." Gary thought.

"It was a complete coincidence that I met him, but I wouldn't want it any other way. It was the best week of my life and I'll never forget him …"

Gary listened to Max's story about his adventure with the legendary Pokémon.

* * *

After they parted ways, the coordinators of the cruise's contest looked for the perfect clothing to impress the audience and jury.

The wardrobe of the cruise was impressive, because it contained hundreds of costumes for the contestants and May wandered through the back area of the wardrobe. Although she looked for a nice costume, she couldn't stop to think about Ash.

"Should I tell him before, during or after the contest?" May murmured silently.

"You still didn't tell him, right?" May heard that voice that could only belong to that boy, who was even more afraid of something than her.

"I don't think that you're in a position where you can tell me how to handle my fears." May said sternly before she sighed. "What are you doing here anyway? This here is the girl's part of the wardrobe."

"That's a wardrobe? Interesting …" David looked around. "Nevertheless, it becomes quite annoying that you still haven't told Ash your feelings, although I gave you enough opportunities to do so. How many chances do you need?"

"Tells a boy that would pay money instead of hugging a girl …" May shook her head. "Be honest and tell me what you would do if you were in my shoes?"

"To be honest, I would shoot myself, because the only thing that's even worse than to touch a girl is to be one and you can bet that I don't want to be a girl, let alone you." David answered.

May rolled her eyes. "That was a rhetorical question."

"In that case, I suppose that you want an advice from me, right?" The brown-haired boy replied.

"I have to be very desperate to want an advice from you about confessions." May sighed once more, but actually, she couldn't lose anything, could she? "Okay, tell me your ideas. At least, I'll be able to giggle a bit."

At first, David assured himself that no one was eavesdropping on them, because he promised more or less that he wouldn't reveal May's emotions to other people. Apparently, there was no one who was within this part of the large wardrobe, so it was time to give the lovesick girl some advices.

"Did Ash give you some hints?" David asked.

May thought for a second before she nodded hesitantly.

"Well, it's always important to know how dense your darling is, that's why you should copy some of the hints that he gave you. According to his reaction, you'll see whether he gave you a love hint or not. If he doesn't react at all, it's a sign that he doesn't know that he gave you a hint, but if he blushes, you can be sure that he's aware about it." David explained, speaking with closed eyes.

May looked to the ground before she blushed heavily. It would mean that she needed to give Ash a peck kiss, although she didn't even know if it was intentional when Ash gave her one.

"After all what I heard from you, you want that Ash confesses to you, but I'm quite sure that this will be even more difficult than to confess on your own." David noted.

"Tell me something new …" May said sadly.

"Ash is dense, yet smart, that's why you should give him the opportunity to see your feelings."

"How am I supposed to do that?" May said slightly angrily, because she thought hat David made fun of her.

"It's quite common that eyes are known as mirrors to our souls, you know. I'm able to see your feelings within your eyes and you should try to grant Ash a look into your soul through your eyes, which are by the way quite beautiful." David explained.

" … " May thought about it.

When she looked up again, she noticed that her girl-fearing-friend was gone.

It wasn't even a second later when Katherine, Rebecca, AJ, Kim, Priscilla and even Iris appeared and it seemed that all of them were on their quest to get a nice costume for the appeals. Of course, Iris seemed to be more distant to the coordinators, but she tried to be as friendly as possible.

"May, did you find a nice dress?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Unfortunately not." May replied, still trying to understand how David could disappear like that again.

"It's a shame that you don't have your Arabian outfit with you, because it suited you more than anything else." Katherine noted, showing her fan-girl-side of her personality again.

Again, some person was squealing and of course, it was Priscilla again.

"I'm sorry!" Priscilla said sheepishly, looking slightly to the ground. "I just thought about May's dress and it's absolutely perfect! … uh … by the way, I'm Priscilla and that's my partner, Pichu!" The girl pointed to a small Pokemon on the ground before she extended her hand to May for a handshake.

When May accepted the handshake, Priscilla squealed in happiness that she met a famous coordinator.

"Could I get my hand back?" May said, slightly confused.

"Oh … of course!" Priscilla felt slightly embarrassed for her behavior.

On the ground, Priscilla's Pichu, with its ukulele, facepalmed and the small electro-type slowly shook its head. Nevertheless, some other girls already looked for a costume.

"Do you think that Julian would like this outfit?" Kim asked casually, looking at a dress.

Rebecca was still the oldest one, but she enjoyed the carefree nature of the other girls nevertheless. Of course, she noticed AJ, who looked at a dress that was almost too daring for a contest.

"AJ, are you sure that you don't intend to impress a single boy rather than a crowd?" Rebecca grinned.

"Hey! All of those dresses are meant for contests!" April replied, although she blushed slightly again.

"There's nothing wrong to want to impress a boy with a dress." Kim defended AJ. "I'm sure that at least four of us want to impress someone."

Everybody looked around. May, AJ and Iris seemed to be in thought and apparently, Kim was right with her assumption. After several seconds of silence, it was time that somebody said something and the coincidence wanted that it was Iris.

"We should really start to think about the competition!" Iris clarified.

"There's no reason to become impatient." Rebecca said. "Our contest won't run away."

"What do you think if we help each other to get a perfect costume?" Kim suggested with a smile and she immediately smirked towards the purple-haired dragon-girl. "In all fairness, I would say that Iris should be the first!"

"Why? I'm old enough to choose by myself." Iris replied.

Unfortunately for Iris, the rest of the girls were convinced by that idea and Rebecca already looked through the different dresses of the wardrobe. AJ, Kim, Priscilla and Katherine pulled Iris to different places to hold several blouses in front of her to see if they were fitting.

May smiled weakly and she actually liked the idea.

When she followed them to another corner of the wardrobe, May didn't realize that someone was eavesdropping on them.

'A contest, huh? That could be the perfect opportunity to pay them back for all their disrespect towards me! It's out of question that no one of them is on my level of skill, so they will embarrass themselves anyway, but it can't harm to help them out.'

* * *

After Gary finally received the answer from Max, the researcher could go back into the lab to tell Caroline Max's favorite Pokémon. Of course, the woman asked Skitty about Gary's performance and the normal-type needed to admit that Max didn't seem to know about the cake idea.

Now Gary could reunite with Paul and Norman again.

"What did you do the whole time, Gary?" Norman asked.

"Needed to prevent … uh … do you need to attend the first grad again?" Gary said, spotting Norman's backpack.

"Part of our job …" Norman sighed.

"How does it come that we can't decide little things, although we are right?" Gary asked.

"Unfortunately, women will eventually be right, because they live longer than we do." Norman explained.

Paul shook his head and he already left the lab.

At least, they wouldn't need to fear the ideas of Caroline anymore unless she had a plan. Unfortunately, none of the three males possessed a car in Pallet town, that's why it was logical that they needed to go by foot to Viridian city.

When they were on the street, Norman needed to rely on the Kanto native, Gary.

"Where's Viridian city?" Norman asked.

"It's a one way street, Norman. With some luck, we'll reach our destination within the next two hours." Gary explained, scratching his head.

"Tell me, Gary! How much luck did we have?" Norman asked rhetorically.

"Of course, it could be that we meet some angry Spearows on our way." Gary replied, knowing that the road hadn't been safe since Ash started his journey.

Unlike the two desperate individuals, Paul put his hands into his pockets before he walked casually along the way. It wasn't a secret that the purple-haired boy didn't intend to fulfill Caroline's task, but some time away from the lab could be relaxing.

When Norman took his first step, he realized that his right shoe had a large hole.

"Did I demand too much when I asked for a nice day?" Norman said.

* * *

Mathew, Julian, Cobalt, Connor, Jack, Ash and Cilan were within a different part of the wardrobe and normally, the boys shouldn't have a large problem to decide for a suitable costume.

"All of them look great!" Ash had a hard time to decide.

"You should try to find a costume that represents your personality and style." Cilan explained with closed eyes, raising a finger. "Sometimes you even need to choose a costume that harmonize with your Pokémon!"

"Uh …" Ash thought about Harley and actually, he would prefer to prevent such a scenario.

"Hey, Ash! What do you think about this jacket?" Julian asked, showing a cowboy like jacket that reminded some coordinators of old western movies.

"It's definitely a possibility to catch the crowd's attention." Ash answered friendly.

"I wonder if our girl friends already found their costumes." Julian wondered aloud.

"Our girlfriends?" Ash/Cilan said in union.

"Aren't they?" Julian said, slightly surprised. "I thought that the way they looked at you implied something like that … hmm …"

"How did they look at us?" Ash asked unsurely.

"Completely fallen in love." Julian responded.

"How do you see something like that?" Ash asked, being slightly embarrassed. On the other side, Cilan was able to think a bit more about this topic, although he didn't start to think about Iris as his girlfriend.

"You're so naïve." Julian joked.

"They could offer enough costumes for a complete Grand Festival!" Mathew noted. "On the other hand, most members of our audience are more or less expecting to see well-clothed coordinators. Does anyone know if we get any ball capsules?"

"I'm not sure." Jack replied unsurely.

Pikachu and Snivy looked through the higher areas of the cupboards in order to find something that could help their trainer to impress the crowd. They didn't need to help Ash to impress May, because the girl had already fallen for him anyway. Actually, the two Pokémon would need to help May with her costume, but the girl insisted that she would search on her own.

"Is that the reason she …" Ash murmured under his breath before his yellow rodent threw a hat onto his head.

Several minutes passed before some coordinators eventually found something, but most of them stayed within the wardrobe to help their fellow contestants. Unlike at other contests, the participants thought more about the fun of the event than about the victory.

Ash hadn't spent much time with his search for a costume and the raven-haired boy was still in thought.

Out of nowhere, Flareon appeared between several clothes and the fire-type wore a blossom behind her ear. Of course, there was only one trainer on the cruise with a Shiny Flareon, but Ash didn't believe that the brunette put this flower behind the Pokémon's ear.

There were only two hours until the appeals.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**I know that there wasn't a new chapter for some weeks, but I'm not very motivated. It's hard to believe, but it was some kind of difficult to write this chapter, although it isn't anything special in the end. **

**I just hope that the appeals and contest matches will help to include some interesting events within the story. I'm honest and say that I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all, but who knows how much time I would need to write something better than that. **

**Like always, it isn't necessary to leave a review unless you need to say something. **

**Note: **I don't accept anonymous reviews on my stories anymore. (Most of them are pointless and it doesn't show much to me.)

**Have a nice day!**


	35. Chapter 35

**The last chapter was awful and it didn't have the I-want-to-read-it-more-than-once feeling which is very sad, although I tried to continue where I stopped. By the way, I'm not the best battle writer, that's why the contest matches won't be as spectacular as you're used to in other stories. **

**Updates: **There won't be as many updates in the future as in the past, mainly because I need to think more about the content of the chapters. You'll need to wait longer for a new chapter, but at least, there will be a new one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 35: … and having so much to say!**

It had become a nice day, at least the weather part of it and the group of Paul, Gary and Norman just left Pallet town on their way to Viridian city. Like usual, the road between smaller towns consisted of dust, stones and other things.

Not very surprisingly, the atmosphere within the group was very mixed.

"Actually, that's the perfect time to spend some time away from the lab." Gary explained.

"Unfortunately, Caroline insists that I give her the receipt as soon as we're back, so that she can see when we arrived in Viridian city. To be honest, I already gave up the thought to leave, but at least, I hope that tomorrow will be better!" Norman replied.

"What about plan C? We could pretend to be involved in an accident, so that the girls need to care for us." Gary said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure that you have a reason why this wasn't plan A or B, right?" Norman stayed skeptical.

Suddenly, Norman ran into Paul and it seemed that the purple-haired trainer had stopped without a warning, but after a few seconds, it became obvious that this road wouldn't lead them to Viridian city anymore.

"Can't you be careful, birdbrain?" Paul said harshly, mocking Norman's backpack.

"Can't you show more respect towards adults?" Norman didn't like Paul's behavior at all. "Nevertheless, why do we stop? I thought that there was only one way towards this town."

Gary stood in front of a sign.

"Street is blocked until today's evening! Onix movement!" Gary read the sign. "Apparently, the annual Onix movement is today, although it's the first time that I'm here to witness it."

"What do we do now?" Norman knew that his wife wouldn't believe such an 'excuse'.

Unlike Norman, Paul just walked past the barricade.

"Paul! We can't take this way!" Gary yelled.

"What's your problem, little Oak? I'll just blast those Onix off …"

"You won't do that!" Gary exclaimed sternly. "We shouldn't disturb their movement and by the way, I grew up in this area and I know some shortcuts that we can use!"

"The shortest way between two points is a straight line and I think that this street would be this straight line, Gary. How can your ways be shortcuts then?" Norman asked carefully, sighing at their bad luck that they had. Again!

"Of course, we can go back and tell your wife that her enthusiastic husband couldn't get the precious firework. I'm sure that she would understand it - - -"

"Okay! Okay! We'll take your shortcuts!" Norman responded quickly.

Paul shook his head, because it was rare that he needed to spend time with men like them. On the one hand, he could ignore the barricade and interrupt the Onix movement and on the other hand, he could follow Gary and his shortcuts.

"Let's go!" Gary said when he left the road and entered the forest.

"I suppose that it can't harm to see how he falls onto his face?" Paul smirked before he followed the researcher, putting his hands in his pockets.

Norman hesitated for a few seconds before he decided to follow them as well.

"At least, nobody will see me with this backpack …" Norman sighed.

Gary's first shortcut consisted of a lot of bushes, roots and other things. Trusting Gary more or less, Paul and Norman followed the researcher until they needed to stop once more due to something in their way.

"In one thing you were right, Gary!" Norman said, mocking the brunette. "Your shortcuts are very short."

"I won't start to list the things that are too short in your world." Gary said harshly before he looked at the ten feet lattice fence in front of them. "I could swear that the last time I used this shortcut, it didn't stop right here."

"So what? Didn't you say that you know several shortcuts? Let's use another one." Norman suggested.

"Uh … actually, the remaining shortcuts start behind this fence …" Gary admitted before he noticed that Paul already climbed over the fence. "Paul, you can't just ignore a fence like that!"

"Give me a break! I'm not allowed to blast those Onix off; I'm not allowed to ignore fences? I don't wonder why you can't face off with your girls." Paul stated the facts.

"To clarify one thing! Misty is more dangerous than an Onix and secondly, I'm not afraid to climb over this fence! I'm sure that it doesn't mean anything and on the other side, we should be able to follow a small path until a lake." Gary responded proudly before he started to climb the fence as well.

Norman, as an adult, couldn't support something like that, but like Misty, his wife was more dangerous than anything that he could encounter during his trip today.

After Gary reached the other side, it was Norman's turn to overcome this hurdle.

"Come on, Norman! It's still possible that those Spearows are still within this forest and I can tell you that they can be annoying!" Gary explained while Norman was almost on top of the fence.

"I'll just blast them off!" Paul said with crossed arms.

"Do you blast everything off that's on your way?" Gary asked rhetorically.

Right then, Norman got over the fence, but unfortunately, he lost balance and the leg of his pants tangled up in the lattice of the fence. Now we had a grown man who hang headfirst on that fence and of course, Gary and Paul couldn't prevent a smirk on their faces.

"Don't smile like that!" Norman demanded harshly. "Come on and help me to get to the ground!"

Paul just stood there without any sign to help him.

"You're a magnet for bad luck, Norman!" Gary noted before he walked to that fence again.

"Didn't Misty say that you're the guy with the worst luck?" Norman countered, but he couldn't wait to be freed from that situation.

"Misty doesn't know anything!" Gary clarified with a smirk when he started to climb the fence again.

Suddenly, Norman's Delibird backpack opened before a mallet fell out of it. Moments before it hit Gary's head, the researcher had a look of disbelief on his face, but that didn't prevent the mallet from hitting him.

After a loud noise, Gary fell onto his back and the researcher could hear the laughter from Norman.

Unfortunately, Norman's pants tore and the gym leader found himself at the end of a free flight down to the ground, where he met Gary again in a rather uncomfortable way.

Paul needed to prevent himself from laughing too hard at this scene.

" … it could take more than two hours to reach Viridian city …" Gary said slightly dizzy.

* * *

Obviously, most girls had fun with their task to find a costume for Iris and soon, the purple-haired girl was dressed up. Wearing a top similar to her old one, but with wide sleeves, Iris looked at the wide pink skirt that the other girls had chosen for her.

Several times, Iris tried to speak to one of them, but everyone was too busy to listen to her.

Meanwhile, May looked through some clothes as well, but she still thought about the advice to copy Ash's hints, although it made her more and more nervous.

"Almost finished!" Katherine said unexpectedly.

When May turned to Iris, she saw that her 'friend' looked rather gorgeous within her costume, because it consisted of the blouse with wide sleeves, the wide skirt that went all they way to the ground, but still granted a look at her legs and a large pink ribbon under her belly.

"I have to admit that this costume suits you, Iris." May noted truthfully.

"Uh … thanks …" Iris replied, because she wasn't used to get a compliment from the brunette. "Nevertheless, this costume seems to be more for a festival than a tournament."

"Actually, contests are almost festivals!" Rebecca clarified.

"One moment, please!" AJ said before she started to work on Iris's hair.

"Ouch!" Iris exclaimed, reacting to the way AJ treated her hair.

"No pain; no gain!" April clarified, adjusting the hairdo of the purple-haired girl until she put something on her head. Finally, Iris makeover was over, but the dragon-fan didn't exactly know how she looked right now.

Fortunately, Kim handed her a small mirror.

When she looked into it, Iris saw that April had taken several wisps of her hair that she pined up on several areas, so that Iris got a lofty hairdo. Of course, she still had her long ponytail, but the two at the side of her head were gone now. Moreover, she had two wisps that went along her face before they ended within the hair slide as well.

In addition, she wore some kind of crown on her head.

"Is that crown really necessary?" Iris said, although she seemed to develop a liking to that outfit.

"It's part of our creation that we call uh … Champion Iris … perhaps." Rebecca replied.

"If I were a boy, I would fall in love with you." AJ said with a smile.

"At least, we're finished with the first one of our group!" Katherine said before she tipped onto her chin to think about the next one. "Do we have any volunteers for our next session?"

Kim was the first one who put her finger onto her nose, followed by Katherine, Priscilla, Rebecca and AJ.

Unfortunately, May realized the game too late and Iris was already finished.

"What are you doing? … Oh no!" May realized that she lost this little game. "Why am I always the last one who realizes that we play this game!"

"It seems that we found our next candidate!" Katherine clasped her hands together while AJ, Kim and Rebecca already looked for some clothes. Iris couldn't help herself, but to smile, although she didn't want to admit that coordinators weren't as bad as she thought at first.

"We should try to fasten things a bit before the contests starts!" Kim looked to a clock at the wall.

Now it was May's turn to wait and see what the other girls would choose for her.

* * *

With Gary, Paul and Norman out of the lab, it was Caroline's task to develop some things for Max's birthday and of course, she would need the help from some of her female friends. Despite the early time of the day, the woman would use every second of the time.

Caroline just worked on her list when Misty entered the room.

"Do you think it was a good idea to send Norman, Paul and Gary to Viridian city? It's more than likely that they will have some kind of problems." The redhead explained, expecting that the three boys would come back with empty hands.

"I think they are the perfect group and besides, we can finally concentrate on some things without fearing that they ruin it." Caroline responded.

Suddenly, they heard how someone yelled something inappropriate.

Of course, the girls left the lab immediately to see one guy, who should maybe have been part of 'Mission: Viridian City', Barry.

"What's your problem, berry?" Misty asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"My name's Barry!" Barry responded sternly.

"Exactly what I said, beery." Misty shrugged before Dawn walked to them as well. With Paul on a trip to another town, Dawn needed to spend her time with something else than to try to show her fellow Sinnoh native how to enjoy a party.

"Did you forget to took a nail before you used the hammer?" Dawn assumed that Barry had been to inpatient again.

"Of course, I used a nail, but I took it too early away." Barry explained, admitting that he was too impatient again. "Whatsoever; there has to be one that I can fine for this!"

"I think it would be fine if you finish the stage before midday." Caroline looked onto her list, ignoring Barry's problems with the situation. After that, she walked away to see how Brock, Holly, Zoey and Tracey were doing with the fence.

Misty and Dawn needed to waste their time with the blonde.

When Mrs. Maple found the four trainers, she noticed that many of Ash's Pokémon were there as well.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"We still wonder how large the area needs to be, but fortunately, Ash's Pokémon give us tips how we can make it perfect!" Brock replied, but he already melted again when Holly hugged him from behind to show her affection.

Standing next to its trainer, Croagunk seemed to be in a conflict´, because he didn't know how to react when a girl flirted with his trainer. Sitting in the grass, the frog drew circles into the field.

Apparently, Tracey still took the measures and Zoey helped him more or less.

"It doesn't matter what I do; the wood that Norman got isn't much enough." Tracey explained, changing the picture for the umpteenth time.

"It doesn't bring anything to complain." Zoey said, speaking out of experience. "If we need more wood, we'll get more wood, but actually, we could use less wood than expected, because Ash's Pokémon explained that the fence only need to fence off the area."

"I trust you, Zoey, but think about the children, okay?" Caroline said.

Suddenly, Delia left the lab and Ash's mother seemed to look for Caroline.

"Caroline, there's man from the Packet Service at the front door!" Delia shouted.

"Really? He's earlier here than I expected, but at least, I can remove it from my list now." Caroline yelled back before she motioned to the other individuals that she would need to get the box from the service.

When Caroline walked away, Tracey scratched his head.

"I wonder what she ordered …"

"Knowing Caroline, it can be everything." Zoey replied.

It didn't take much time until Max's mum reached the entrance door to greet the man.

"I'm sorry that it took so long, but we need to prepare a lot." Caroline explained.

"At least, you're at home, but could I please get a signature here!" The man pointed onto a sheet of paper. "Here, here, here and here!"

Caroline followed the instructions.

"And here!"

After several signatures, Caroline hoped that it was the last, but there was still something missing. Of course, you can't order a box without paying for it.

"There are several things within the box and all in all, it costs 2000 Poké." The man revealed.

"Please, put it onto the bill of my husband!" Caroline said with a smile. Luckily, her husband was a famous and well-known gym leader, so that almost everyone knew him, that's why it wasn't a problem to put something on his bill. "Where's the box?"

"It's in front of the stairs. I'm sorry, but I need to deliver ten more packages today and it would take too much time to carry the box to the door, but I'm sure that your husband will do it in no time." The man said before he winked goodbye.

Caroline looked down the stairs.

"I wonder if Barry is finished with his task …"

* * *

After he eavesdropped on the girl's conversation, the cactus-loving coordinator, aka Harley, walked through the corridors of the cruise to find the contest hall. With the plan to embarrass May and her friends during the contest, Harley thought about several possibilities.

_May won't win this contest; Ash won't, their stupid brown-haired friend won't _Harley thought.

"Could I please see your ticket?" A sailor asked a passenger and seemingly, it was a routine question.

Harley knew that he was a blind passenger and it wouldn't be good for his reputation to be known as someone who was caught by some stupid sailors. That's why Harley vanished within a room before the sailor could see him.

After he closed the door, Harley listened to the sailors that walked past the room.

"Are you stylist of the cruise?" Someone explained behind Harley's back.

The coordinator immediately turned around before he spotted a person that was about his height and even had the same hair color as him. Of course, it was out of question, that this person didn't have the appeal of the great Harley himself.

Harley didn't answer at first.

"I already waited for too long and the contest won't be able to do without their best judge!" The person said with an elegant tone in its voice.

"You're a judge for the contest, right?" Harley thought about it.

"Shouldn't you know that? Are you or aren't you the stylist?" The purple-haired man said.

"Of course, I'm the world's famous stylist Harley!" Harley exaggerated again.

"In that case, hop-hop!" The man said, clasping quickly to show that Harley should hurry to style him.

Not very surprising that Harley didn't like it at all to be treated like that, but at least, he wouldn't have a bad conscience when he would do his plan that he thought off during the last few seconds. Well, Harley probably didn't know what a bad conscience was at all.

Looking around, Harley noticed the bathroom.

"Could you please walk into the bathroom, so that I can brush your hair in front of the mirror." Harley said 'friendly' and his victim followed his instructions.

"Don't use this cheap shampoo for my hair - - -" The purple-haired man said, but as soon as he entered the bathroom, Harley locked it up from the outside and he even put a chair under the doorknob to prevent the judge to fulfill his duties as judge.

"I'm really sorry!" Harley said sarcastically. "Your presence won't be missed at the contest!"

Of course, the man tried to open the door again, but there was just no way, that's why Harley could look through the room without problems. Among the different stuff, he found the card of this 'judge' and apparently, it was 'Oscar Travis' from the Unova region.

"What a stupid name." Harley said.

With the noises of a raging Oscar in the back, Harley found the cupboard of this guy. After he opened it, the coordinator knew that he found the perfect way to ruin May and her friend's day and there wasn't a better man on the planet, who could judge May's coordinating skills better than Harley.

"Not my style, but …" Harley looked at the clothes of Oscar and he didn't like them very much.

* * *

Several minutes had passed since Ash found Flareon, but as of now, there wasn't a sign of her trainer and the contest would start in one hour. Unlike Ash and Cilan, most of the other male coordinators found their costumes for the matches.

"Do you know where your trainer is?" Ash asked Flareon, but the fire-type shrugged.

Out of nowhere, nurse Joy entered the wardrobe, although she shielded her eyes, so that she wouldn't see one of the coordinators during their dress-up. In front of her, she pushed a small carriage and it didn't take long to recognize that it was full of ball capsules.

"I hope that I don't disturb you right now …" Nurse Joy explained.

"We're already finished!" Joshua, Tide, Jack, Julian, Chase, Cobalt and Connor said in unison.

Now, Joy could remove her hand.

"Sinnoh coordinators should be used to ball capsules, but everyone can use them. It will add something to your matches." Joy said when she put the carriage against a wall.

Immediately, several of the coordinators gathered around the capsules to get some.

"I guess, I'll tell May, Iris and the others that they can get ball capsules here." Ash said before he walked to the other areas of the gigantic wardrobe. Cilan stayed here, because he had some questions about capsules and other things.

"Excuse me, nurse Joy. How does these ball capsules work?" Cilan asked, knowing that Iris didn't know it as well.

Suddenly, the loudspeakers went on.

"**To all coordinators and passengers of the cruise; it's your captain again. The wait had finally come to an end and our contest will start in one hour in our main contest hall at level 4 of our cruise. Note that the contest hall contains 4 levels, which means that it's highest point includes the skylight to ensure the perfect light during our matches. I'll make another announcement in thirty minutes!"**

Slowly but surely, there was some kind of excitement among the coordinators.

"To come back to your question; ball capsules aren't difficult to use. You just need to put the Pokéball of your Pokémon within it and when you call it, it'll reveal a great effect and the audience will love it anyway." Joy explained before she walked away.

The green-haired gym leader looked through the different kinds of capsules before he heard something interesting.

"Does anyone know who the judges are?" Mathew asked while looking at a capsule with a lightning pattern.

"As much as I know, the two nurse Joys will be judges, but I don't know who the third one will be." Jack revealed, showing that he knew more than some other participants.

"That's right, but the third one will be a connoisseur from the Unova region, called Oscar Travis and he's advertised as the special guest." Connor revealed and Cilan raised an eyebrow, because that name reminded him on something.

"Did you say Oscar Travis?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah." Connor shrugged. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but as a connoisseur myself, I heard a lot about him. On TV he looked slightly arrogant, but I can't question his abilities to evaluate Pokémon and it would be great to meet him in person, although I doubt that it will be that easy." Cilan replied and several other coordinators listened to him.

On his way to the girls, Ash heard the announcement as well and he should hurry to find a costume.

Snivy, Pikachu and Flareon, with her flower behind her ear, followed him.

Suddenly, Ash spotted the palm of a hand in front of a face and he needed to stop. It was revealed that April blocked his way and the brunette waved with her arms and Ash was slightly confused.

"I wanted to tell May and - - -" Ash didn't get the possibility to explain.

"Please, don't disturb our session for May, Ash." AJ explained.

"Session? Do you, girls, choose a costume for each other? Could you tell May that she should come to me as soon as she's finished?" Ash asked, tilting his head.

"Wouldn't it be more romantic if you don't see her until the start of the contest?" April said.

"Uh … what's so romantic about that?" Ash didn't know much about 'weddings'.

"Just wait until the contest, okay?" April smiled before she noticed the shiny Flareon on the ground. "Is that David's Flareon? Of course, it has to be his; there's no one else with a shiny Flareon here."

When she lifted it off the ground, she noticed the flower and of course, she told herself that David sent his Pokémon to her to give her that flower, although there wasn't a prove for that.

"Is that flower for me?" AJ asked and strangely enough, Flareon nodded. "That's so sweet!"

Ash looked to the Pokémon and to the girl and he couldn't imagine that David would send his Pokémon to her, but he knew that he couldn't change AJ's opinion now.

"Could you at least tell all of the girls that you can get ball capsules at the entrance of the wardrobe?" Ash explained, scratching his head.

"Ball capsules? That's great and don't worry, we'll be ready for the contest!" AJ said before she pushed Ash gently away, insisting that he wouldn't see May now. Moreover, Flareon stayed with her when Ash made his way back to the other girls.

Looking at the flower, she smiled.

Again, Ash couldn't get May out of his head and it was obvious that his denseness fought with his feelings that he developed subconscious during all that time. It became harder and harder to ignore that May revealed emotions in him with that he couldn't do much at this point.

Once more, he was stopped and someone pulled him into a small corridor of the wardrobe.

Pikachu and Snivy immediately dashed into the corridor as well to protect their trainer, but again, they were confronted with a familiar face.

"You again!" Ash exclaimed when he spotted David, who vanished and appeared like he wanted.

"You aren't the first today that says that, but I could see that you don't have a costume yet." David noted and Ash realized that he hadn't looked through this part of the wardrobe and at first sight, it seemed that it contained many medieval clothes.

"Do you know that your Flareon brought a flower to AJ?" Ash was curious.

"WHAT?" David touched the Pokéball of his fire-type, but it was empty.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**I'm not quite sure yet whether or not, this chapter was better than the last ones. I'll need some time to see if it has the aspects that I look for in my stories, but like said, I'll see if I'm interested to read it once more in a few days. **

**I try my hardest to make the chapter better, but I'm bound to have several problems. **

**Note: **Iris's costumes looks exactly like the one that she wears in the Pokémon games White & Black 2 during the last battle in the Pokémon league. (If you haven't played it, you can easily find a picture of it on google, using the word 'Champion Iris')

**Depending on some things, the next chapter could include probably the appeals, although it wouldn't surprise if I use a whole chapter for the introduction and stage of the contest. Moreover, I'm looking forward to Paul, Gary and Norman's journey to Viridian city. **

**Please no anonymous reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36

**It's time for a new chapter of this story and I'm sure that it won't be outstanding, but everything happens for a reason, even if it's the strange update rate of this story. There isn't much to say and this chapter will do its job for the story progress. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 36: "Electrifying" Appearances**

Obviously, David was shocked to learn that his Pokemon sneaked away from him to meet April, but he tried to calm himself down. It wasn't unusual for the fire-type to be attracted by individuals that she liked somehow.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth that you can't touch her without fainting?" Ash suggested.

David's eyebrow twitched. "I know exactly how that would play out, Ash. At first, she wouldn't believe it and she would try to touch me just for the fun of it before she would perhaps notice it. After that, she would come with this stuff that I should try to get rid off this habit blah-blah-blah …"

"Actually, I would suggest the same." Ash replied calmly.

David didn't want to argue about that and he would talk with his Flareon about this incident later on.

"Can't we just say Hakuna Matata?" David suggested in return.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked, clueless.

"Actually, it means 'No worries'." The brunette explained. "Nevertheless, it's more important to get ready for the contest and I think that we should take some clothes from here."

Ash had to admit that it was time to get a costume.

Looking through the costumes, Ash thought subconsciously about May and her behavior since he met her again.

Meanwhile, David found a nice medieval costume with a cowl, or rather hood that could be perfect.

Unfortunately, it was extremely far away from him and there wasn't any ladder nearby. Normally, he could ask Ash's Pikachu or Snivy to get it down for him, but David had his own Pokemon for that.

Releasing Farfetch'd from its Pokeball, the brunette made it more difficult than it had to be.

"Farfetch'd, could you please get this costume down for me?" David asked.

Immediately, the bird flew straight to the highest level of the storage shelf before it pushed the costume down to its trainer. Of course, he used his leek for that task and after that, he returned to his trainer again to salute.

"Thanks!" David said, looking at the costume.

Apparently, the brunette would soon have a complete costume.

On the other side, Ash got help from Pikachu and Snivy. After some time, the two Pokemon found some clothes that looked extremely nice and the electro-type immediately pushed it down to Ash.

Ash was slightly caught off guard when it landed on his head.

" … did you find something good?" Ash asked before he looked onto the clothes.

To be honest, Ash had never worn such clothes, but it was a festival, that's why he played with the thought. It were medieval clothes, but it was completely different from his Sir Aaron costume that he wore at the Cameron palace.

"Are you sure that this suits me?" Ash asked unsurely, looking at this costume.

Of course, Pikachu and Snivy nodded quickly, knowing that May would love to see Ash with such an outfit. After he scratched his head, Ash decided to use the costume that his Pokemon had chosen for him and he started to change his clothes.

David chuckled silently when he saw that Ash would wear this.

It took the two boys some time until they were finished.

* * *

May still needed to stand still and the brunette wondered where AJ was. However, the Cynthia look-alike already came back, looking onto a small blossom within her hands, and strangely enough, David's Flareon was with her.

"Why is Flareon with you?" May asked curiously.

" …" April was deep in thought, smiling extremely sweet.

"**Ouch! …**" May exclaimed when Kim went with a brush through the brunette's hair.

Apparently, the other girls, including Katherine, Priscilla, Kim and Rebecca, weren't distracted by AJ and they continued tirelessly to finish the session for May.

Nevertheless, May's cry got AJ out of her trance and she smiled even more when she saw May's costume.

"You found some great clothes." AJ praised the other girls before she remembered what Ash told her a few minutes ago. "Before I forget to tell you, we can get free ball capsules at the entrance of the wardrobe."

"That's great!" The girls replied, but they didn't stop with the session.

Meanwhile, Iris stood next to a large window and the dragon-fan looked at her mirror-image.

Axew was still within her hair and the small dragon wondered what he would need to do during the contest, because, obviously, it was his first one.

Slowly but surely, May's session came to an end and Rebecca threw a look to a clock on the wall of the wardrobe. Realizing that they didn't even have forty minutes until the start of the competition, Rebecca, as the oldest of the girls, had to manage the remaining time.

"We're finished!" Katherine exclaimed happily.

The girls applauded for each other for their work, but May was curious how she looked right now.

"We agree that May looks great, but now, we need to hurry! I suggest that AJ, Priscilla, Katherine, Kim and I choose our costumes on our own and after that, we need to, according to AJ, get our ball capsules at the entrance of the wardrobe." Rebecca explained coherently, yet quickly.

May and Iris were slightly irritated why only they had to get a session.

Immediately, the remaining girls looked for their clothes and Priscilla even gave her Pichu a small bow.

Before she looked for her clothes, AJ put the blossom back behind Flareon's ear.

Now, May walked to a mirror to look at her costumes and the brunette was surprised to notice that she knew this style of her outfit. Turning around, the coordinator blushed at the thought what Ash could think about her appearance.

* * *

After the small incident at the fence, Gary's group continued their trip through the forest on their way to Viridian city. Following one of Gary's shortcuts, the group had no clue where they were right now, but as long as Gary pretended that he knew it, nobody would say anything.

"How did you meet your wife at all?" Gary asked casually, walking along a small trail.

"Do you want some tips from me to have a chance with Misty, huh?" Norman replied.

"Shut up!" Gary replied harshly, being irritated, although he had some tints of red under his eyes.

"You asked." Norman responded with a smirk.

Paul didn't need to argue with the other ones, but the purple-haired trainer assumed that something was following them. Whatever it was, it didn't use the trail.

Eventually, the group reached a small cliff with a waterfall and the trio looked down to a small lake.

"I don't want to hear your next shortcut." Norman said towards Gary.

"We can jump into the water and swim to the small breach over there. Apparently, the road isn't blocked and we would save much time with that, but we could also walk along the cliff until we end up in the next part of the forest." Gary explained.

"You don't expect that I jump into the lake." Norman said.

"It would be the better way and as a trainer I don't have a problem to become wet." Gary responded.

"We'll take the way along the cliff!" Norman said determined.

"I think we should swim." Gary countered before he held his hand towards Norman. "We'll decide that with a classic round of rock, scissor and paper round."

However, Paul took something into his hands before he walked to the cliff again.

Dropping an apple down into the water, the purple-haired trainer knew that something was down there. As soon as the fruit dropped into the water, a Gyarados appeared from the lake and the large Pokemon jumped straight into the air before it splashed into the water again.

Gary sweatdropped.

"Perhaps … the way along the cliff is more comfortable …"

"I'll just blast it off." Paul said casually. "A Gyarados should be a nice warm-up before I get my rematch with Ash."

"There's no need to attack Gyarados now, especially when it didn't do anything to us." Gary said sternly, showing his researcher side. "We'll just take the slightly longer way along the cliff."

Paul thought about it and for some reason, he decided to listen to Gary.

_At least, Dawn won't argue with me again when she would learn from this … _

Taking the longer way, Norman, Gary and Paul would learn that it could be an adventure to travel to Viridian city and sooner or later, the trio won't love nothing more than to return to lab in Pallet town.

* * *

The cruise was still on its way towards Kanto and many water-Pokemon looked out from the ocean to look at the large ship that crossed their area.

A woman, with middle-long light-brown hair and blue eyes, walked along the corridor of the cruise and she seemed to be very excited that the contest would soon start. Carrying a microphone with her, she would soon announce the contest matches.

Stopping in front of a door with a star on it, she knocked several times on it.

Strangely enough, she heard strange noises from the inside.

"Is everything okay in there?" The brunette asked carefully before the door in front of her suddenly opened and a man appeared, who looked rather weird.

Wearing very dark sun-glasses, the man had tied his purple hair into a huge ponytail at the back of his neck. Moreover, he wore very stylish clothes that consisted of a dark-colored jacket, a white silk shirt beneath it, cufflinks at both cuffs, expensive brown trousers and very expensive leather shoes.

Nevertheless, the woman was polite.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Travis! I'm Livian Meridian and I'll announce the cruise contest of today!" She said with a smile and shook the hand of the purple-haired man.

"*cough* … well, …" Harley, aka Oscar Travis, adjusted his voice to the one of Travis before he answered. "It's my duty to enrich the audience and coordinators with my presence … *cough* …"

Suddenly, another man approached the two individuals and he seemed to be in a hurry.

"I'm extremely sorry, Mr. Travis, but I was stopped on my way." The man apologized quickly.

Harley was confused. "Are you sure that you want to me?"

"You sent for me, didn't you? I'm the stylist of the ship and I was supposed to style you before you need to judge the contestants." The man said, explaining himself.

Harley remembered that he had pretended to be the stylist, but now, the real one was here.

"You're late!" Harley tried to be as arrogant as Travis, although it wasn't difficult for him. " … however, I'm merciful and I won't complain about you with your boss."

Livian listened patiently.

"Thank you, sir! If you want, I can still style your hair and it won't take long. We can immediately go into the bathroom and - - -" The man suggested, but he was quickly interrupted by Harley.

"That's not necessary anymore!" Harley exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Livian heard some knocks from the bathroom door and she noticed a chair under the doorknob. Walking to the door, the announcer wondered what a celebrity like Travis hid within the bathroom.

"Are you sure that you want to relinquish the session, Mr. Travis? Perhaps we can cut some of your hair, so it won't look that messy anymore." The stylist asked.

"I always look good anyway!" Harley answered harshly, even feeling slightly insulted himself. "Now go away or I'll think about my decision not to talk with your boss!"

"I'm sorry!" The stylist bowed down before he quickly went away.

_Who does he think he is? … My hair is perfect in every imaginable way … _

Unfortunately, Harley realized that the announcer was gone and when he looked for her, he noticed that she approached the bathroom, which contained the real Travis. Immediately, Harley cut Livian's way and the coordinator-turned-connoisseur would lead her away from his room.

"Who allowed you to enter my room?" Harley said sternly and arrogant.

"Uh … I'm sorry, Mr. Travis, but I just wondered what those noises are that come from the inside of your bathroom." Livian replied, slightly confused before she heard other knocks again.

"That's nothing!" Harley lied. "Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Oh, right!" Livian forgot the time. "The contest will soon start and I just wanted to tell you that you need to follow me to the contest hall."

"Why didn't you say that earlier? I'm ready and I can't wait to get my revenge on May, David and Ash." Harley said with a sinister smile, completely forgetting that he portrayed another person right now.

"What did you say?" Livian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean … I can't wait to give all the rookie coordinators some advices during the contest." Harley corrected himself.

"You'll be surprised that many of our participants aren't rookies at all, but you'll know how to evaluate them based on their skills during the matches." Livian responded before she led Harley out of the room and along the corridor towards the contest hall.

Following Livian, Harley grinned devilishly.

_Everything goes according to my plan … I'm sure that this Travis would have been too merciful with May and her friends, but I'll show the audience what an awful coordinator May is … _

"They shouldn't have started a fight with the great Harley!" The cactus-loving guy said triumphantly.

"Did you say something?" Livian stopped and turned around, confused.

"Nothing … *cough*" Harley replied quickly.

* * *

It were only thirty minutes until the start of the contest that would open with the introduction of the participants.

"***beep* … Dear passengers of our cruise, it's your captain again! In thirty minutes, our lovely announcer Livian Meridian will open the contest and introduce our coordinators. If you haven't found your way to the platforms yet, we strongly advice you to do so in the next thirty minutes!"**

The announcement echoed through the assembly hall of the coordinators.

"Livian?" Ash said casually, standing next to David. "I guess, she's a sister of Vivian and Lilian then."

The raven-haired boy looked around, spotting Jack, Mathew, Cobalt and many other male coordinators that waited for the beginning of the competition. All of them wore quite cool costumes, but the Kanto trainer still wondered why David chose this kind of clothes.

"I don't think that you'll make a good impression when you cover your face with this hood." Ash said.

David wore white clothes similar to the ones of an assassin and he insisted that he wouldn't remove his hood from his head. His outfit included dark gloves, a small cape that covered his right arm, solid boots, brown trousers and a mainly white cloak.

"I'll manage my stuff, Ash. You don't need to worry." David replied calmly.

The two teens stood in the middle of the assembly hall that possessed some benches, flowers, water dispenser, portraits and some monitors, so that the other coordinators could watch the matches of their fellow participants.

Now, Cilan entered the hall and the green-haired gym leader immediately spotted Ash.

The boy from Striaton city wore a nice suit that was similar to his normal clothes, but this time, it even looked suitable for the event. However, he also had other objects with him, including a cane and a "melon" hat, aka bowler.

"There you are!" Cilan said, being relieved. "I already feared that you got lost."

"I'm sorry that I made you worry, but David showed me a nice spot where I could get these clothes!" Ash replied.

Now, Cilan looked at Ash's costume.

The Kanto native wore a white jacket with golden buttons, yellow brass buttons on the front of it, cuff with cufflinks and many other details that made Ash look like a prince. Moreover, he wore red shoulder pads, aka epaulets, with thin golden fringes, a red belt with a golden design, red trousers with golden details and great shoes.

Most importantly, Ash didn't wear his hat.

"I didn't know that you have such a great fashion sense." Cilan said, amazed.

"Actually …" Ash rubbed sheepishly the back of his head. " … it were Pikachu and Snivy that chose the clothes for me."

Speaking of them, the grass-type and the rodent were on the ground, greeting the gym-leader as well.

Cilan thought before he released his Pansage from its Pokeball. It couldn't be bad to give the Pokemon some time with the others before he would need to compete in his first contest. Immediately, Pansage, Snivy and Pikachu chatted with each other.

"Is that David?" Cilan pointed to the hooded competitor.

"Do you see, David? I told you that it will be difficult to recognize you under this hood." Ash said.

"Bingo!" David replied, smirking, because that was exactly what he intended in the first place.

At this moment, the girls entered the assembly hall after their seemingly endless quest to find the right clothes. Julian immediately went to his girlfriend Kim and the duo gave each other compliments about their costumes before they gave each other a quick kiss.

Priscilla entered the assembly hall as well.

She wore a purple knee-long dress with white lace gloves and in addition, she had some sort of carnival mask with her that made her some kind of mysterious when she wore it.

By her side was Pichu with its ukulele and a bow around its neck.

Eventually, May, Iris, with a red face, Rebecca, Katherine and AJ entered the hall as well.

Ash's attention was immediately caught by May and for some reason, he only had eyes for her.

May's hair was styled similar to the style that she had during the evening at the Cameron palace, without the small braids at the side of her face this time. Moreover, she wore some small earrings, a bracelet and necklace.

Apparently, the girls had found a similar skirt like the one of May's Arabian outfit that the brunette wore right now. Ash had to admit that May looked always extremely beautiful with skirts, no matter how long they were.

The top of her costume consisted of a white, sleeveless blouse with fluffy shoulder parts. Like her original contest dress, May's top revealed her belly.

Priscilla was the first one, who spotted Ash.

"Ash, you look so cute!" Priscilla squealed, obviously having a weakness for cute boys. Like usual, Pichu facepalmed at its trainer's behavior.

When May looked to Ash, she blushed at Ash's costume.

Priscilla, Katherine, Rebecca, AJ, Iris and May met the boys in the centre of the hall.

"It's rare that I see boys with fashion sense." Rebecca said truthfully.

"To be honest, the wardrobe of the cruise offered a lot of good clothes. It was difficult not to choose a great outfit." Cilan replied before he looked to Iris.

The dragon-trainer still blushed.

"Ash, you look fantastic!" Katherine said, admiring Ash's outfit. "You almost look like a prince, but actually, that's quite good, you know. May, the princess of Hoenn, and Ash, the prince of Kanto, are together on a cruise. Isn't it romantic?"

May's blush grew quickly.

Ash felt embarrassed, but in a good way.

"You look very gorgeous, May." Ash said, looking to the brown-haired girl.

"Thanks!" May replied, blushing once again. "You look handsome with your costume."

AJ, who decided to wear a purple cheerleader skirt and a belly-free top, stood in front of the hooded individual that hadn't said a word so far.

"Are you David?" She asked, trying to look under the hood.

David sweatdropped.

"Uh … I'm Jack …" David replied.

"Doesn't Jack stand over there?" Rebecca, who eavesdropped on the conversation, said and pointed to the trainer that still wore his hat with its initials PC.

_Darn … _David thought.

" … I mean I'm Mathew …" David corrected himself.

"As much as I know, there's only one Mathew here and if everything is normal, I should be this Mathew." Mathew stood behind David and the seventeen-year-old smiled gloatingly before he removed the hood from David's head.

"I knew that it was you!" AJ said, staring at the boy.

_Double darn … _

" … wasn't it a nice joke?" David said casually. "Nevertheless, where's that box that you found from me?"

"It's in my room." AJ replied, smiling.

_Triple darn … _

Now, David's shiny Flareon, with her blossom, appeared and the fire-type sat patiently on the ground, waiting until something would happen. When AJ saw that the others had called their Pokemon, she decided to release her Jolteon from its ball as well.

It became even worse for David when his Flareon seemed to like April's Pokemon.

May hesitated to approach Ash.

At first, however, she released her Glaceon from her ball and the ice-fox immediately reunited with the other Pokemon of the group.

Unfortunately, Iris's fear of ice-types hadn't disappeared and the purple-haired Unova girl once again hid behind Cilan. Interestingly, Cilan even blushed, but he tried nevertheless to calm Iris down.

On the ground, Pikachu whispered something into Glaceon's ear.

Strangely enough, the ice fox shook playfully her head before she explained that Pikachu's news weren't new for her. Of course, the trainers didn't notice the chatting Pokemon.

The rodent was clueless.

Meanwhile, May thought about the right time to try her next attempt.

There were too many females for David's liking.

"Uh … I'll go to the restroom." David said before he walked quickly away.

Cobalt, Jack, Connor and the others saw how a brown-haired woman entered the assembly hall.

May noticed that Livian looked exactly like her sister, but that wasn't anything new, at least in this universe. Smiling at the participants, Livian motioned that all coordinators should come to her before she would explain everything.

Ash's group could hear a cheering audience through the walls of the halls.

"Finally, it's time for your huge entrance! I'm sure that all of you can't wait to amaze the audience with your fantastic combinations." Livian Meridian exclaimed enthusiastically.

The coordinators nodded in agreement and everyone was excited.

"At first, we'll all go onto the field where I'll introduce you to the audience before I tell you who'll be the first participant for the appeal round. Of course, you already know that you won't be eliminated if your performance isn't the best of your career, but you should nevertheless try to win the prize for the best appeal performance." Livian explained coherently.

"What can we win?" Katherine asked curiously.

"It's a secret!" Livian replied, waving with her index finger.

The circumstance that the prize for the appeals was a secret made it even more worth to win.

"I'll quickly go to the outside before I call you via microphone onto the stage." Livian said, but she added something before she left. "Don't forget to let your signature Pokemon out of its ball, okay?"

After Livian disappeared again, the coordinators waited eagerly and some of them called their signature Pokemon.

April hoped that David wouldn't be at the restroom for too long.

"I'll tell David that we need to go onto the stage!" She said before she left the hall as well.

May became extremely nervous, because she would need to compete in her first contest after a long time and control her feelings for the boy that looked extremely cute right now.

"_**I'm glad to tell you that the wait is finally over and it's an honor to introduce to you our contestants for our famous contest-on-a-cruise event."**_

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**Like I said, this chapter wasn't anything special, but it was good to initiate the next part of this story, which will mainly be around the matches. Perhaps you noticed that I didn't write about the lab, but to be honest, a few chapters without it will be quite refreshing. **

**Livian is a nice combination of Vivian and Lilian, right? **

**Note: **I think I'll need more time for the next chapter, because it's important that the chapters become more interesting again.

**Please leave a review to support the story!**


	37. Chapter 37

**This time, I waited long enough until I was satisfied with the chapter and I hope that you'll be satisfied with this chapter as well after the failure of the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

**Chapter 37: Showing off**

* * *

Livian's announcement was the cue and most coordinators left the assembly hall. Unfortunately, two coordinators weren't here right now and Ash waited, looking towards the corridor that leaded to the restrooms.

"Come on, Ash! We need to follow the others." May said.

"Shouldn't we wait for David and AJ?" Ash responded.

"I'm sure that they heard the announcement as well." May said before she took Ash by his hand to lead him out of the assembly hall, but not without blushing.

Glaceon pushed Pikachu gently with her head into the direction of the exit.

When the coordinators entered the contest hall, they were slightly blinded by the daylight that shone through the skylight of the cruise. Hearing the loud chants, the coordinators knew that the audience couldn't wait to see them in action.

"Wow …" May said without thinking.

Wow was the right word, because the contest hall looked amazing. Containing four levels of the ship, the platforms for the audience were on level 3 and 4, with the two other levels not being used. Other than that, it looked like a normal contest field, with the battlefield lines, the large monitor on the wall for the points and the stands for the judges.

"_**And there they are! Let's welcome our coordinators with a thunderous applause!"**_

Livian, speaking into her microphone, moderated the contest and the audience cheered for the participants and their Pokemon.

Livian then motioned to the coordinators to line up.

_I never thought that contests would be that famous … _Iris thought, being slightly nervous.

Cilan was more amazed than everything, but he feared that he couldn't satisfy the audience with his performance.

The participants lined up in subsequent order; Jack with Staraptor, Connor with Makuhita, Kim with Absol, Julian with Houndoom, Cobalt with Zorua, Rebecca with Espeon, Katherine with Blaziken, Mathew with Arcanine, William with Purloin, Priscilla with Pichu, Iris with Axew, Cilan with Pansage, May with Glaceon and Ash with Pikachu.

"_**Our sixteen participants are ready to show their fantastic skills and …"**_

Livian, just like the audience, noticed that two participants were missing.

Fortunately, they didn't need to wait for long, because David already entered the hall rather quickly.

Dashing across the field, the brown-haired boy stopped suddenly when he spotted Livian in front of him. Dropping onto his rear end, David was completely overstrained.

"_**Uh .. We're happy that you found our contest hall."**_

Livian was slightly confused, but now, AJ entered the hall as well and the girl was extremely blushing for some odd reason. Following her, Flareon and Jolteon had become very good friends with each other.

Motioning to them to line up as well, Livian smiled and sweatdropped slightly.

Immediately, AJ stepped next to Ash and David placed himself next to Jack.

"_**Could you please go to the end of the line?"**_

Jack needed to tell David that he was supposed to go to the 'other' end of the line and David hesitantly followed that order. Of course, the audience laughed slightly at the boy, but at least, it wasn't boring.

When AJ and David, with enough distance of course, stood in the line as well, it was finally time to start.

"_**One of our participants will prove that he or she has more skills than the others and our winner will earn the "Ribbon of Infinity"!"**_

"I thought that we can't win a ribbon …" May said silently.

Livian now showed the ribbon, which consisted of a small red loop, a blue gemstone in the middle, with yellow ornamentation and other details.

"_**During the last few cruises, our contest had become very popular, so that even Mr. Contesta had heard from it. Due to the popularity of our contest, Mr. Contesta contacted us in order to award us with the privilege to give the winner of our contest a ribbon."**_

That were big news and the audience was amazed, just like the coordinators.

"_**The "Ribbon of Infinity" deserves its name, because it's not bound to a certain region or a certain season. It can be used once as one of five ribbons to enter a Grand Festival in any region and it's not necessary to use it during the current season. Unfortunately, Mr. Contesta can't be here to award our first coordinator with the ribbon, but I'll request for a lot of applause for him anyway."**_

The audience clapped loudly.

The coordinators were slightly caught off guard by the news.

"_**Next, I'll introduce our judges for the contest." **_

Kanto Joy, Unova Joy and Oscar Travis already were behind their stands to judge the coordinators.

"_**Our Nurse Joys supply our participants during every cruise with everything they need, that's why they deserve to judge them. Of course, they have more contact with the coordinators than everyone else, so they know what to expect."**_

The two nurses waved sheepishly to the audience, who applauded them.

"**I can't wait to see the passion of our coordinators!" **Kanto Joy said into her microphone.

"**As an Unova native, I don't see contests very often, that's why it's very special for me to be here." **Unova Joy said enthusiastically.

David sweatdropped slightly.

"_**Our third judge is our special guest of honor! Being known as a famous connoisseur in Unova, Oscar Travis took his time to be present at our cruise contest to evaluate the performances of our contestants." **_

Of course, the audience applauded immediately and Cilan looked to the third judge.

Oscar, aka Harley, said behind his stand without any emotion on his face.

_That's one of the best connoisseurs of Unova; I wonder if I can meet him personally after the contest _Cilan thought silently.

"**Let's hope that the coordinators use my advices that they'll get from me." **Harley said.

Well, that was weird, but the show must go on nevertheless.

Harley looked to May, Ash and David before he grinned devilishly.

"**Vengeance is mine!" **Harley added.

Everybody, including the audience, Livian, the nurses, the coordinators and Pokemon looked to Oscar, being confused.

_Darn! … the microphone was still on … _Harley thought.

After some seconds of silence, Livian continued with her moderation.

"_**All of you should remember the faces of the coordinators, because one of them will win our contest! Nevertheless, let's start with the appeals, the bonus round of our contest." **_

Meanwhile, the audience tried to find their favorite.

"_**The winner of our appeals will win a secret prize, but more of that after the appeals."**_

May looked sheepishly to Ash.

"_**Our first coordinator will be Jack! All other coordinators can follow the appeals on the monitors within the assembly hall! Nevertheless, I request for additional applause for our participants!"**_

The audience clapped once again before the fifteen coordinators walked back to the assembly hall.

Jack, with Staraptor, had to begin and the trainer took a deep breath before he prepared mentally for his performance.

Shortly thereafter, the participants were back in the assembly hall. The introduction of them was short, but sweet.

"That were some news." Ash said to his group. "The Band of Infinity looks great, right, May?"

"Uh … of course, it looks great!" May replied with a smile.

"What do you think about this contest, Iris?" Ash asked his purple-haired friend.

"It isn't as bad as I thought …" Iris replied, finding it not easy to admit that she was wrong.

"Why do you blush the whole time?" Rebecca asked AJ.

Many coordinators looked to the brunette, who looked very embarrassed since she had entered the contest hall. Moreover, David leaned against a wall, with his hood covering his face.

AJ blushed even more when she was asked by Rebecca.

Glaceon jumped playfully in front of Pikachu and the ice-fox seemingly tried to catch the attention of the electro-type. Pikachu tilted his head and he looked curiously to Glaceon before the ice-fox playfully nudged the rodent.

The affection towards him confused Pikachu slightly, but he started to poke May's Pokemon.

It resulted in a funny interaction between them where they were very close.

Now, all participants turned their attention to the small monitor of the assembly hall. Seeing Jack on the field, the coordinators were curious what the trainer would show them.

"_**Our first participant is Jack and he's an experienced coordinator, who has traveled for some years. Let's see what he and his signature Staraptor will do to show us their skills. Jack, it's your turn!""**_

Finally, the first appeal would start.

* * *

It became a very warm day and Norman sweated heavily during this trip to Viridian city that took longer than expected. Stomping through the forest, the group could only assume where they would find the city.

"Do you have something to drink, Gary?" Norman asked, panting slightly.

"I don't think that you should start to drown your worries with alcohol, Norman." Gary responded.

"Who talked about alcohol? It's bloody hot today and unfortunately, your girlfriend, Misty, used the space of my backpack for her mallet!" Norman replied sternly.

"I swear if you say one more time that Misty is my girlfriend, I'll leave you behind in this forest!" Gary said and suddenly, he noticed that Norman didn't follow him anymore.

Turning around, Gary saw that Norman stopped for some reason.

"That was just a joke!" Gary clarified.

However, Norman knew that and the gym leader seemingly tried to pull his foot out of a hole from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked.

"Well, I just try to create a parallel dimension, where I have luck, by not having luck at all." Norman responded sarcastically. "How does it look like? My foot is stuck in the ground!"

"Why didn't you avoid those holes?" Gary asked naively.

"Thanks for your advice, Mr. geologist." Norman's sarcasm reached a new high. "Can't you finally help me?"

Gary's shook his head before he walked to the unlucky man. At least, Paul had stopped as well and the eyebrow of the purple-haired trainer twitched when he had to watch those two males.

Gary pulled on Norman and after some time, he got Norman out of the hole.

Unfortunately, Norman noticed that his shoe was gone and apparently, it fell deeper into that hole.

"Can it become any worse?" Norman said, sighing.

When he took his next step, Norman couldn't walk any further again.

"Come on!" Norman shouted into the air.

When Gary looked to Norman, he noticed that the man's other foot was stuck within another hole and slowly but surely, it wasn't funny anymore. Once again, Gary pulled on Norman, but this time he couldn't get him out of the ground.

"Paul, could you help me?" Gary asked.

" …" Normally, Paul didn't want to have anything to do with those clowns, but for some reason, he decided to look what he can do. "Perhaps, we could amputate his foot, so that he can't step into another hole!"

"That's not the kind of help that I expected." Gary responded when he still tried to pull Norman out.

Right in that moment, Norman's foot left the hole, even with his shoe, but unfortunately, it didn't stay there.

Kicking his shoe into a treetop, Norman was barefoot now.

"Gary, give me your shoes!" Norman demanded.

"Wait a second! I helped you to get out of those holes and by the way, your feet are too large for my shoes anyway!" Gary responded quickly.

Suddenly, they heard something from the treetop. At first, Norman's shoe fell down from the tree, but unfortunately, that wasn't all.

Appearing from the tree, a Spearow had a large bump on his head and the bird even tried to suppress a tear. Nevertheless, it didn't look very happy and it glared towards the trio of trainers that hurt him within its own home.

* * *

The judges, audience and Livian looked on when Jack shouted his first order.

"Staraptor, it's your time to shine and let's start with an Aerial ace!" Jack shouted.

The bird flapped its wings before it flew straight into the air. After it reached the highest point, Staraptor dashed down to the ground when he was surrounded by a nice, bright light.

"Use your speed to fly across the ground before flying a loop." Jack ordered.

The bird performed several loops and thanks to the aerial ace, it looked like a circle of light and very nice.

"_**Jack opens his performance with a display of speed and accuracy of his Staraptor, but let's see what he wants to add."**_

"Break away from the light and use Brave bird in combination with Steel wing!" Jack said quickly.

The flying-type broke away from the loop, but the circle of light was still visible. Now, Staraptor was enveloped in a blue light, thanks to Brave Bird and its wings started to shine metallic before he flew a small round.

"Fly through the first circle and rotate around yourself!" Jack added.

Staraptor started to rotate and the blue light was combined with the metallic shine of the steel wings.

It looked like a whirlpool of colors that then went through the white circle of Staraptor's first attack.

"_**Staraptor displays a great balance and endurance during this fantastic attack!" **_

Staraptor flew some additional rounds with its attack.

"Use Agility to finish our performance!" Jack said, liking his Pokemon's performance.

The bird fastened up before he flew quickly through the air. After some moments, the bird created a ribbon of light with its attacks that shone above the contest field. Of course, the audience loved this visual effect and cheered for the performer.

"_**What a great way to finish an appeal and the ribbon adds to the beauty of the performance! Let's see what our judges say about our first appeal!"**_

"**To use Staraptor's speed and agility was the perfect way to show us his strengths and the ribbon of light showed the trainer's passion for contests! I love it!" **Kanto Joy said an she awarded Jack with 9 points.

"**The combination of different colors created a must-see performance for every contest fan!" **Unova Joy said and she awarded Jack with 8 out of 10 points.

Meanwhile, Staraptor landed stylishly on the ground again.

"**I admit that Jack tried his best, but he should work on his Pokemon's elegance in the future. His performance was okay, but nothing special." **'Oscar' said and he awarded Jack with 6 out of 10 points.

The audience was slightly confused because of the low valuation of Oscar.

"_That was a very hard grading …" _Livian thought silently.

Jack seemed to be disappointed, but his Staraptor cheered him up.

"_**That makes 23 points for Jack and we hope for him that he can come far with his performance!"**_

When Jack walked to the assembly hall again, he was cheered by the audience, who loved his performance nevertheless. It was just the first appeal.

* * *

"That was a weird evaluation …" Cilan said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, looking to her friend.

"I mean Oscar's grading." Cilan replied. "I never saw his work in Unova, but I'm not sure if he thought a lot about his grading of Jack's performance."

"Actually, I found Jack's performance excellent." Ash said.

"It was great." May added. "To be honest, I would give him 27 points overall."

Most onlookers chatted about the first appeal, but Jack already reentered the assembly hall. Congratulating him, the participants told Jack that they would have given him more points than six.

Glaceon discussed the contest with Pikachu and the rodent sat on the ground, crossing its arms.

"_**I request our next participant, Rebecca, to show us her performance!"**_

"Good luck!" May and the other girls wished Rebecca much luck.

The brunette with brown eyes thanked them before she left the assembly hall with her partner, Emily.

* * *

It was Rebecca's turn to amaze the audience and the twenty-year-old woman gave Livian a quick nod as a sign that she was ready. Her Espeon, which she called lovingly Emily, was experienced with contests and the psychic Eeveelution stood self-confident on the field.

"_**Rebecca is our next participant and it's possible that she has more experience than anyone else, but of course, we want that you make your own opinion during her performance. It's time for Rebecca's appeal!"**_

"Let's show them your beauty, Emily, and we'll start with a round-swift-attack!" Rebecca said.

Emily rotated and shot stars into every direction until it were too many to count.

"Manipulate them with your psychic and create two separate waves of stars!" Rebecca ordered, concentrated.

Espeon's eyes shone blue and the Eeveelution 'caught' all the stars within the air before she splat them up into two different s streams that flew across the field. Using her psychic more, Espeon performed several moves with the stars to amaze the audience.

"_**That's the strength of psychic-types! Espeon uses her mental strength to show us a beautiful panorama of stars and light!"**_

"Throw the two streams against each other and combine them with a Psybeam!" Rebecca said enthusiastically.

The two waves of stars approached each other before Emily shot a Psybeam exactly between them to cause a huge firework. It looked great, several sparks flew slowly to the ground, and Espeon stood right beneath them, making her look like a Pokewood star.

The audience clapped loudly and even whistled towards Rebecca and Emily.

Bowing down, Rebecca enjoyed the applause.

"_**It was a pretty vision of stars and colors and Espeon used the rain of sparks to emphasize her elegance and beauty!"**_

"**To concentrate on two different things at the same like that is extremely difficult; yet Espeon found the time to look extremely cute." **Kanto Joy said happily and she gave Rebecca 8 out of 10 points.

"**It was obvious that Rebecca and her Pokemon were very experienced and I can't wait to see more of them." **Unova Joy explained, giving Rebecca 8 out of 10 points as well.

"**I have to say that it becomes boring to see a psychic Pokemon manipulate its attacks like that during every contest and our contestant should focus on new ways for the appeals." **Oscar said, with an arrogant voice, and awarded the woman with 6 out of 10 points.

Emily looked disappointed to the ground, but her trainer caressed her fur to make her feel better.

Apparently, Oscar already lost some fans, because some onlookers booed slightly.

"_**Uh … Rebecca earned 22 points from the judges and I hope that she and her Espeon had fun to perform in front of our audience. Let's give her some applause for her performance!"**_

Livian didn't share Oscar's opinion and the announcer tried to support the participants as much as possible.

Rebecca and Emily left the contest field.

* * *

Cilan frowned, because he didn't understand Oscar's criteria for his evaluation at all.

"He judges extremely hard." Ash said, looking onto the monitor.

"I like Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo more than him." May said truthfully, knowing that those two would be better judges than this purple-haired connoisseur. "I don't know what you need to do to amaze him with your performance."

Iris's Axew became more nervous with the minute and the small dragon shivered.

When Rebecca returned to the assembly hall, she received praise and everybody knew that Oscar shouldn't judge them like that. Fortunately, the coordinators could cheer Emily up and the Pokemon knew that her performance was great.

David still leaned against the wall, looking irritated to his Flareon that chatted with April's Jolteon.

"_**We are far from finished and I request Cobalt to prepare for his appeal!"**_

Cobalt, who received his name due to his dark blue hair and blue eyes, was next and after the others wished him good luck, he entered the contest hall with his Pokemon, Zorua.

* * *

The next competitor, Cobalt, stood on the field and it seemed that his Zorua had some fans within the audience. Of course, Livian did her usual introduction and then, it was time for the appeal of an Unova Pokemon.

"Zorua, start with agility before using double team to create a legion of your own!" Cobalt ordered.

The small Pokemon sprinted across the field before he doubled, tripled and so on until dozens of Zoruas dashed across the field. It looked quite cool to see many Zoruas that looked as if they were playing with each other.

"_**Zorua makes it difficult for us to take our eyes off him and it will be interesting to see what the small Pokemon will show next!"**_

"Use different illusion to give us a variety of different Pokemon!" Cobalt shouted.

Zorua used its special skill to change his appearance into a Meowth and bit for bit, every double of him turned into a Meowth as well. However, it happened Zorua after Zorua, so that we had some Meowths and some Zoruas on the field at the same time.

Zorua then changed its appearance into a Raichu and some of the Meowth illusions turned into a Raichu illusion. Still, some Zorua doubles turned into Meowths and some Meowths into Raichus, so that three different kind of Pokemon ran across the field.

During the next few moments, Zorua turned into a Skitty, a Psyduck and many different Pokemon until they were a dozen different kind of Pokemon on the field that ran across the battlefield.

The audience was completely amazed.

"_**What an amazing showing from the blue-haired Cobalt and it's the first time that I see something like that! Zorua's illusions are perfect for contests and today, we have seen why."**_

Now, the doubles and the illusions disappeared one after another until only Zorua stood on the field again to finish its performance.

It was time for the judges again.

"**I can't explain how much I enjoyed this sight of different Pokemon and it was very unique." **Kanto Joy said with a smile and she gave Cobalt 9 out of 10 points.

"**Contests aren't well known in Unova, that's why it's great to see that an Unova Pokemon can compete well in it like that." **Unova Joy added and she gave Cobalt 9 points as well.

Some people from the audience booed quietly, because it was Travis's turn to judge again.

_What's wrong with those idiots? … I 'm a great judge and if I wasn't undercover, I would show them how a real appeal looks like! … _Harley thought, hearing the boos. _… nevertheless, I can't risk that they remove me from this position before I could judge May and her friends … Perhaps I need to be generous this time … _

"**It was something different for sure, although there's much room for improvement, but he gave his best." **Harley said and he gave Cobalt a rare 7 out of 10 points.

Actually, that wasn't too bad and Cobalt and Zorua seemed to be satisfied with their result.

"_**With 25 points, Cobalt is the current leader of our appeal round, but that shouldn't take anything away from our previous participants that gave their best as well."**_

Cobalt and Zorua returned to the assembly hall.

* * *

"That was a quick change of heart, hmm." Ash said, noticing Oscar's different judging.

"I don't think that this guy knows much about contests at all." Rebecca said, looking onto the monitor.

Ash, May, Cilan and even Iris seemed to agree with that, although Iris didn't know much about it either.

It was a strange atmosphere within the assembly hall and many coordinators didn't feel as if this was a good contest. Actually, all three performances should have been ranked 25 points or higher, but that wasn't the case.

"Can you tell me why AJ is blushing like that?" Katherine asked David.

However, David just shrugged and he refused to look Katherine into her eyes.

"_**I request Cilan to show us his performance!"**_

The green-haired boy was shocked to hear that he was next and he felt rather nervous.

"It's your time for your first appeal, Cilan and you can bet that we will cheer you on." Ash said enthusiastically, patting Cilan on his shoulder.

"Well, it will be interesting, but the first appeals looked so good." Cilan said.

When Cilan walked to the outside, Iris stepped to his side.

"Good luck!" Iris said.

Smiling at her, Cilan and his Pansage left the assembly hall.

* * *

Soon thereafter, the gym leader stood on the field.

"_**Our next participant is known as one of the gym leaders of Striaton city and Cilan is a connoisseur just like Oscar, so it will be interesting to see what a connoisseur can do within a contest!"**_

Fortunately, Cilan had the audience on his side, which strengthened his confidence.

Pansage looked around.

To start his performance, Cilan performed a quick dance with his melon hat and his cane and Pansage tried as good as possible to copy his trainer's movement. At least, it already gave Cilan some more cheers from the audience.

"I know it's the first time, but I think I know what we can do to put on a good show. It's appealing time!" Cilan said to his Pokemon. "Create several rocks with your Rock Tomb attack and put them in a circle on the ground!"

Pansage thought for a few seconds before he followed the order. Creating several large rocks, Pansage formed some sort of Stonehenge with its attack and soon, the creation was finished.

"_**Pansage proves that he's a great architect, but what can he do with it?"**_

"Well … " Cilan thought for a short moment. "Use Bullet seed and try to let it reflect by the different rocks!"

That was a difficult task.

Pansage hesitated, but the grass-type then shot its seeds into the circle where they were reflected by a stone and fortunately, it created a chain reaction where the seeds played a game of Ping Pong within the Stonehenge.

"_**Pansage shows great accuracy and - - -"**_

Unfortunately, some bullet seeds missed a stone, so that they flew out of the Stonehenge and into Pansage's face. Immediately, Cilan checked on his Pokemon and his performance was over.

Some people in the audience sighed that Cilan's performance didn't succeed.

The rocks turned into energy again before they vanished.

" … _**fortunately, Pansage is okay and we thank him for his try."**_

"**It's too bad that he couldn't finish his performance, but it was visible that he tried his best. I'm sure that Cilan should work on his performance and then, he can amaze multiple other audiences with his skills." **Kanto Joy said, but she could only give Cilan 5 out of 10 points.

"**I would have loved to see the end of his performance, but I hope that Cilan and his Pokemon will work on their performance to show that they can be great!" **Unova Joy said with a smile, giving Cilan 5 points as well.

Actually, Harley didn't have anything against Cilan, but the green-haired boy was friends with May, Ash and the others.

" …" Harley didn't say anything and he gave Cilan 3 out of 10 points.

"_**I know that 13 points seem to be less, but we thank Cilan for his performance and wish him luck during the contest matches where he can try to show us more of his Pokemon's elegance."**_

Caring Pansage in his arms, Cilan smiled sheepishly to the audience and waved towards them.

Acknowledging Cilan's effort, the audience clapped for the gym leader.

* * *

Cilan walked into the assembly hall again.

"_**Our next participant is William!"**_

William with his Purloin passed Cilan and the green-haired connoisseur shivered when he spotted the small cat-Pokemon. Purloin was the only Pokemon that he couldn't stand at all, but fortunately William was soon outside.

When Cilan approached his friends, he realized that they weren't disappointed at all.

"You were quite good for your first time." Ash said.

"Do you think so?" Cilan asked unsurely.

"Considering that you didn't have much time to prepare and that it was your first appeal, I need o say that you know what the appeals are about." May explained her opinion. "My first appeals weren't perfect either, that's why you were great."

Iris didn't want that May and Ash were the only ones that congratulated Cilan.

"You looked great on the field and in your outfit!" Iris said.

"Thanks!" Cilan thanked her and he felt flattered.

Suddenly, Oshawott popped out of its ball and the small seal looked around, not wanting to be longer within its ball. Standing on the ground, the water-type looked curiously around.

"Oshawott, what's up?" Ash said, sighing. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you out of your ball that often, but it's a busy time right now."

Right in time, Snivy appeared behind Oshawott and she put her small hands on her hips.

Via monitor, the coordinators saw that William was finished with his performance and he and Purloin had put on quite a show, but in the end, he only received 21 points from the judges. Nevertheless, the audience was entertained and William walked back to the assembly hall.

"I wonder who's next." Ash wondered aloud.

"_**I request Kim to come to us into the hall!"**_

Kim got a last kiss from her boyfriend Julian before she walked into the hall with her Absol. Of course, their interaction caused May to bite on her lips, but she tried to be happy to the outside. The coordinators looked onto the monitor again.

* * *

Kim got the typical introduction from Livian before she could start with her appeal. Taking a deep breath, the girl knew that it was just important that she gave her best.

"Absol, let's us dance with Sword dance!" Kim shouted enthusiastically.

Absol's scythe shone violet before he started to cut the air at different places. Being extremely quick, Absol drew violet lines in the air and after some time, it was obvious that the Pokemon was dancing.

The audience looked curiously to the disaster Pokemon.

Moreover, Absol started to drew forms with its scythe, including stars, circles and even a heart.

"_**It's not very often that we see the disaster Pokemon dancing, but I'm sure that we can all agree that he's quite good!"**_

"Continue with Psycho cut and try to keep them in the air!" Kim ordered.

Absol's scythe shone blue and it became bigger before he threw several donut-like energy rings into the air and somehow, he was able to let them fly in the air.

""End it with Razor wind!" Kim shouted, confident.

Now, Absol shot several half-rings of wind onto the energy rings and they combined until they exploded into a nice visual effect. Several sparks flew through the air and Absol stood majestically in the middle of the field.

The audience cheered.

"_**Kim show us multiple sides of her Absol, which can dance and be extremely strong at the same time!"**_

The nurse Joys were fascinated and they gave Kim eight points each, but for some reason, Oscar wasn't impressed and the connoisseur gave the girl six points which earned him some boos again.

"_**Kim got 22 points for her performance, but we won't forget the sight of her dancing Absol! Please, give her some applause again!"**_

Kim received a standing ovation when she left the field and her Absol didn't show many emotions, which wasn't unusual for the disaster Pokemon.

When the girl entered the assembly hall again, where she received much praise from Ash and Co., Livian looked onto her list for the next participant.

"_**Next, I welcome Connor Doyle onto our stage!"**_

Connor entered the contest hall and the boy looked to his small Makuhita that walked next to him.

Connor didn't have many interactions with Ash's group during the cruise, but he seemed to be friendly and sympathetic. As soon as he was on the field, Connor and Makuhita, which he called Jet for a reason, waved to the audience before they started their performance.

Of course, they received the typical introduction from Livian at first.

"Jet, throw with your Sand attack sand into the air before catching it with Whirlwind." Connor shouted.

Within the first seconds it became obvious why Makuhita was called Jet, because he threw sand with an extreme speed into the air before he already rotated his arms to cause a whirlwind that caught the sand to cause an alternative sandstorm.

"_**It's difficult to follow Makuhita's moves, but it's amazing to see it perform with such speed!"**_

"Jump into the whirlwind and try to keep your balance!" Connor ordered.

Quickly, Makuhita leaped into the small tornado before he performed some form of swan dive.

The whirlwind carried Makuhita higher and higher until he was at the height of level two and all onlookers had to look up to see the Pokemon.

"Break away from the wind and dive down onto the ground before finishing it!" Connor ordered.

The fighting-type broke away from the whirlwind in approximately thirty feet of height before he dove down to the ground with incredible speed. Some onlookers feared that Makuhita could get hurt during the landing, but the Pokemon used endure to reduce the impact of his landing.

It wasn't over, because Makuhita used a belly drum to end his performance with a small song.

"_**Incredible! I never saw such a fast Makuhita and its trainer knew that he needed to use Makuhita's quickness to create something special. Normally, Makuhitas are seen as slow and sluggish, but Connor's Pokemon proved that it doesn't always need to be like that!"**_

Apparently, the nurses were amazed as well, Kanto Joy gave Connor 8 points, and the Unova Joy gave him 9 points for his performance.

Typically, 'Oscar' wasn't all too impressed and he was generous enough to award Connor with 7 points.

"_**With 24 points, Connor has reached a quite impressive result and I can't wait to see his Makuhita in action during the contest matches!"**_

Connor, with Makuhita, returned to the assembly hall.

* * *

More and more coordinators were finished with their appeals, but all of them shared the same opinion that Oscar Travis wasn't the best judge of the world. Connor had been the seventh coordinator, who had finished his appeal, so 9 coordinators still needed to perform.

"All of them use such good combinations …" May said, amazed.

Glaceon laid on her belly and waved with her tail, waiting eagerly for the next performance.

Ash looked to David, because the boy had been weirdly quiet since the start of the appeals.

May remembered David's advice, but she didn't know how she should use it.

"_**Our next competitor will be Ash Ketchum!"**_

Finally, it was Ash's turn, the raven-haired trainer seemed to be very enthusiastic, and he wasn't nervous at all.

"Come on, Pal!" Ash said to his rodent, which jumped onto his shoulder.

"I'm curious about your performance, Ash." Cilan said.

"Don't try to be too childish, Ash." Iris said, but it sounded much more carefree than anything else.

May didn't know how she could wish Ash enough luck and at first, the brunette just gave Ash a comforting nod, which Ash returned. After that, Ash walked to the small corridor that would lead him out to the contest hall.

Once again, May looked to David before she looked to the ground.

Suddenly, May dashed through the assembly hall.

"ASH!" May exclaimed and the raven-haired trainer waited at the entrance door to the contest hall.

"What's up?" Ash asked, taking his time to speak with his friend.

May just stood in front of Ash and she looked him into his eyes. Waiting a few seconds, May thought about her feelings, she hoped for a reaction from Ash, the raven-haired trainer looked into May's eyes, and he was somehow caught within this moment.

A few seconds later, May bent forward before she whispered into Ash's ear.

"Good luck!" May said passionately.

Before Ash could thank her, May gave him a peck kiss on his cheek before she stepped to the back.

When she saw that Ash was blushing, May smiled before she returned into the assembly hall, leaving Ash and a grinning Pikachu behind.

**End of the chapter!**

* * *

**That was the first part of the contest and obviously, the contest chapters are much longer than normal chapters of this story. It's not easy to find the perfect balance of description and conversation during this part of the story. **

**It's extremely difficult to keep the contest short.**

**Please, leave a review to support the story!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I really hope that this whole contest-scenario won't be too long and to be honest, my poor match-writing-skills shouldn't be showcased too much in this story. With Ash, we'll see nine appeals in this chapter and perhaps even more. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Contest on the high sea / Part 2**

It hadn't been the first time that Ash received a peck kiss from a girl, but for some reason, he was happy about May's way to wish him good luck. Still being caught of guard, Ash didn't know where he should start with his thoughts.

Pikachu tried to read his trainer's expression and the rodent hoped that Ash would understand it.

"_**Could Ash Ketchum please come to the contest field!" **_

Livian's voice got Ash out of his thoughts and the trainer threw one last look to the assembly hall before he walked onto the contest field where the audience welcomed him with cheers.

"Thank you, May." Ash whispered silently with a smile.

Obviously, May was on Ash's mind.

Meanwhile, May returned to Cilan, Iris and the others, but she had a hard time to suppress a blush.

"What was so important that you needed to stop Ash on his way out?" Iris asked, assuming something that she couldn't prove.

"Well, I just gave him an advice for his appeal; that's all." May replied, but in her inside, she was happy that Ash wasn't too dense to understand the meaning of a peck kiss.

"Isn't it slightly too late to change something on his appeal?" Iris asked suspiciously.

"It's never too late." May responded, grinning.

Then, May smiled towards David and the boy assumed that the girl could score some progress on her way to confess to her crush.

Oshawott looked to every side and he didn't like it very much too wait for so long, that's why he decided to go sightseeing through the ship. Having a talent to vanish within a second, the water-type walked to the exit of the assembly hall.

Fortunately, Snivy noticed his disappearance and the grass-type immediately followed Oshawott.

Now, May looked onto the monitor where she saw Ash and she wondered what would happen from now on. Glaceon was similar to May and the ice-fox was happy when she saw Pikachu on the monitor as well and she couldn't wait to see the performance.

* * *

Ash stood on the field and some females within the audience seemed to develop a crush on the boy.

Like usual, Pikachu had some fans and the electro-type jumped down from Ash's shoulder onto the field. Of course, Ash was slightly distracted by his thoughts of May, but the noises from the audience reminded him that he needed to concentrate.

"_**Our next participant is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and he's an accomplished trainer, who loves to try everything that has to do with Pokemon. He competed in several leagues, won several other tournaments and is perhaps a favorite in this contest. In addition, he has a good taste in clothes." **_

Apparently, Livian revealed some extra information.

Unfortunately, Harley rubbed devilishly his hands.

"_**Let's see what Ash has in store for his appeal!"**_

Now, Ash finally found his composure again and he knew that he needed to concentrate.

" …" Ash had forgot for a short moment what he wanted to show for his appeal before he remembered it again. "Pikachu, let's start with a Thunderbolt-Electro Ball and throw it into the air!"

The rodent nodded before he created the electro ball on its tail before he threw it above the field.

Immediately, he used a thunderbolt on it and the electrical ball started to grow until it was as large as an Electrode. Shining brightly, the attack amazed the audience that loved the sight of the colored ball.

"_**Ash starts with a combination of two attacks that displays the strength and quickness of his lovely Pikachu."**_

Slowly but surely, the electro ball fell to the ground.

"Use Volattackle to run in circles to create a ring of electricity under the electro ball!" Ash ordered, clenching one fist as a sign of determination.

The yellow mouse speeded up before he was enveloped by electricity. Running a circle, Pikachu created a 'landing spot' for the electro ball that laid now on the ring of electricity, only a few inches above the ground.

"_**We see more and more attacks of Pikachu!"**_

"Let's go on with Iron tail to push the ball across the ground and use Quick attack to play ping pong with it!" Ash said enthusiastically.

Following the orders, Pikachu hit the electro ball with an iron tail before he dashed quickly to the other side of the field, where he repeated the same attack again. Repeating it a dozen times, it looked funny and Pikachu seemed to have fun.

"_**Pikachu's happiness makes its performance even better and his accuracy is amazing!"**_

Nevertheless, the performance had to come to an end.

"Lift the electro ball with your tail into the air again and finish our performance with a thunder!" Ash shouted, posing on the field.

Using its tail as a spatula, Pikachu threw his attack up into the air again.

Now, the rodent concentrated all of his energy before he released a powerful thunder vertically into the air where it hit the ball of electricity. The power of the thunder was enough to make the electro ball explode and a shower of sparks dropped down onto the earth.

Like Emily before him, Pikachu used some kind of firework to finish his performance.

Standing on his tail, the rodent posed for the audience who were at the edge of their seats.

After that, Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder and the rodent received a lot of praise from the raven-haired trainer, who smiled big time.

"_**Ash and Pikachu's performance showed us a huge amount of attacks of them and all of the attacks harmonized with each other perfectly. Such performances makes me proud to be an announcer for contests. I wouldn't be sad when Ash would stop with his leagues to be a full-time coordinator!"**_

Ash rubbed sheepishly the back of his head.

"**There's nothing better than to see that a Pokemon has fun at doing its performance and Ash showed us a variety of Pikachu's attacks, which proved that its well-trained. It's a pleasure to see their teamwork." **Kanto Joy said and she awarded Ash with 9 out of 10 points.

"**Everything was perfect during their performance; their accuracy, their timing, the beauty of the attacks, just everything. I see a bright future for Ash and Pikachu." **Unova Joy said truthfully and she gave Ash the first 10 points of the whole appeal round.

Once again, there were some boos for Oscar.

Ash looked to Travis and he hoped that he could amaze this man with his performance.

"**I would love to tell you what I saw, but unfortunately, I can't." **Harley started, pretending to be generous. **"The attacks of this Pikachu blinded me and I couldn't see anything during the performance, so it's as if our contestant didn't perform at all. Moreover, he didn't have the elegance of a real coordinator and I can see that his Pikachu isn't good for contests at all."**

Harley gave Ash 3 points out of 10.

The whole audience booed at the connoisseur.

Ash was completely speechless.

"_**Sorry that I call your grading into question, Mr. Travis, but how can it be that you were blinded, although you are wearing sunglasses?"**_

Harley hadn't thought about that, but he wouldn't start to back down.

"**Doesn't that prove that the attack was too bright? Moreover, you shouldn't question the decision of someone like me!"**

The boos of the audience became louder and louder.

Livian knew that this was an unfair grading, but she didn't want to delay the appeals with an argument.

"_**That makes 22 points for Ash, but in the eyes of our audience, he's already the winner of our hearts. Let's show that we were fascinated by his performance and give Ash and Pikachu a standing ovation right here!"**_

The audience followed Livian's and they clapped loudly for the trainer that was screwed in their eyes.

Ash thanked the audience with a bow before he left the field.

Meanwhile, Harley was rubbing his hands, because that was just the first one on his list.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY ALLOW SUCH AN IDIOT TO JUDGE CONTESTANTS!" May yelled angrily, looking onto the monitor. "Ash's performance was perfect in every way!"

"I feel bad that he calls himself a connoisseur …" Cilan said, having lost all respect for Oscar.

Iris didn't reveal it, but she was amazed by Ash's performance, although Ping Pong wasn't something that an adult would do. Nevertheless, she started to become angry at Oscar for all the stuff that he said about the performances.

Glaceon growled angrily towards the monitor after Pikachu received such an unfair grading.

Now, Katherine and Priscilla had to hold May back, because the brunette would surely dash out to the judges to give Oscar a piece of her mind.

Shortly thereafter, Ash entered the assembly hall again.

Immediately, May's rage disappeared and the brunette became extremely nervous, because she forgot what Ash could think about her peck kiss before his appeal and her heartbeat increased drastically within a second.

Ash received some praise from the coordinators.

"You were great, Ash." Priscilla, Katherine and Rebecca said.

Ash smiled at them before he saw May again.

"I don't think that I want to meet Oscar anymore." Cilan revealed.

"I would love that he meets my hand right in his face." Iris looked sweet with her costume, but she could be extremely dangerous.

Glaceon tackled Pikachu to the ground before she congratulated him on his performance.

When Ash looked to May again, he had the same sparkle within his eyes that he also had after the Wallace Cup. However, he didn't say anything and he started to smile sweetly as well.

May was slightly puzzled, but her eyes spotted the familiar sparkle as well.

"_**I request Priscilla to show us her performance!"**_

It was time for the girl and her Pichu to show what they could do and she left the assembly hall after receiving good luck wishes from everyone.

David stood in the corner of the room, but he thought he should notify Ash.

"By the way, your Oshawott and Snivy left the assembly hall on their own. I thought you should know that." David said casually.

Ash looked around and he couldn't find his Pokemon anywhere.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Ash asked , slightly irritated.

"Well …" David didn't know exactly why he didn't do anything.

* * *

Oshawott walked carefree through the corridor and the water-type looked curiously around.

Fortunately, Snivy appeared straight away and the grass-type put her small hands on her hips before she glared at the runaway.

Lifting an arm, Oshawott greeted Snivy again.

When she wanted to drag Oshawott back to the assembly hall, Snivy heard strange noises from the end of the corridor and at first, she didn't even realize that Oshawott had dashed away again. Following the seal again, Snivy became angry at Oshawott.

* * *

Priscilla waved towards the audience and her small Pichu hoped that its trainer wouldn't spot any cute boys within the crowd. She was the ninth contestant and as of now, nobody had got more than 25 points since the start.

"_**Priscilla is a sprightly young girl with a happy attitude. On her side, we have Pichu and the small electro-type takes its ukulele everywhere with it. It's out of question that both of them put much effort in their costumes. Priscilla, it's your turn!"**_

"Come on, Pichu, it's your time to sparkle!" Priscilla ordered enthusiastically. "Let's start with a happy song!"

The tiny mouse Pokemon started to play on its instrument and for some reason, it chose a song from Hawaii that sounded great.

"_**At first, we had a dancing Pokemon and now, we get an instrument-playing one. It's great to see a Pokemon with talent for music!"**_

The audience chuckled and giggled, because it was so sweet.

"Interrupt your song to use a sweet kiss!" Priscilla posed, pointing to the ceiling.

Fortunately, a sling prevented that the ukulele dropped to the ground and Pichu blew multiple kisses into the air where they floated still above the ground. The pink hearts circled around themselves to create a sweet visual effect.

"Follow it up with some thunder punches!" Priscilla added.

Now, Pichu's right hand was enveloped with electricity before he punched the flying hearts that exploded into smaller hearts that flew through the air. Stylishly, Pichu avoided its own hearts until the air was filled with pink confetti.

"_**Obviously, Priscilla is a big fan of hearts, love and things like that, but she includes it perfectly within her performance."**_

"Release a quick thunder wave!" The girl exclaimed.

Pichu used a thunder wave on the pink confetti that started to glitter before it fell slowly to the ground.

"Play a cute ending song before posing for the audience!" Priscilla called her last order.

Like said, Pichu played a quick song before it used 'Charm', where it put its paw on its mouth and widened its eyes to look as cute as possible.

Of course, it had the desired effect on the crowd.

"_**Pichu proved that size isn't everything and that additional talents, like music, can add to a performance. Of course, its cuteness can captivate a whole audience in no time and it will be hard to say something negative about it." **_

It wasn't surprising that Priscilla and Pichu received much praise from the nurses that awarded the girl with 8 and 9 points respectively.

"**Pichu should take some ukulele lessons before it competes at its next contest. Other than that, it was a usual routine without anything memorable." **Harley said without emotion and he awarded Priscilla with 6 points, which was perhaps his favorite number.

Like always, boos filled the arena.

Pichu was slightly pissed off and the small electro-type walked angrily towards the judges, but its trainer took him off the ground before something could happen.

"You know that he doesn't know anything!" Priscilla said to her Pichu, trying to calm it down.

"_**That makes 23 points for Priscilla as well and we hope that her Pichu performs more songs for us during the contest matches."**_

The girl returned to the assembly hall.

* * *

The discussion among the coordinators about Oscar's grading didn't stop.

_Where are they? … _Ash thought. … _I could look for them, but I don't want to miss May's performance and I know that it would break her heart if I disappear now … Snivy isn't such a runaway and I hope that she brings Oshawott back …_

May would love nothing more than to know more about Ash's behavior after her peck kiss, but she didn't want to ask in front of all the others.

After Priscilla returned to the assembly hall, she started to argue about Oscar with the other coordinators_**. **_

"_**Our next contestant will be Iris from the Unova region!"**_

"What?" Iris was slightly caught off guard.

"It's your turn!" Cilan said. "You don't need to be nervous and I wasn't perfect either."

"I'm not nervous at all!" Iris claimed, trying to be tough in front of Cilan. "Axew, are you ready? … uh … Axew?"

Strangely enough, the small dragon wasn't anywhere and Iris started to look around.

Everybody searched for the Pokemon, but after a few seconds, Axew appeared from Iris's hair and he looked extremely nervous.

"Why are you hiding from us?" Iris asked clueless.

"I guess, he suffers from stage fright." Cilan said, evaluating again.

Now, May approached Iris before she moved slightly to Axew.

"You don't have to be afraid, Axew and it's just important that you have fun during your performance. Moreover, you can chat with our other Pokemon about your first try after the contest and like I said, it'll be funny!" May said with a comforting voice.

Apparently, Axew believed those words. In the background, Ash smiled when he saw that May helped Iris more or less.

"_**Could Iris please come onto the stage?"**_

"Good luck!" May said casually to Iris.

"Thanks …" Iris responded before she left the assembly hall.

* * *

It was time for Iris's first ever appeal and the dragon-girl walked onto the field, where she already received several cheers for her outfit alone. Axew looked sheepishly out of his trainer's hair and it wasn't all too often that he had to perform like that.

"_**Before I introduce Iris, I need to tell her that her outfit looks fantastic and it's worth some points alone. Iris is an Unova native and as much as I know, it's her first time that she leaves her home region, but let's see what she has in store for her appeal. Let's start!"**_

Iris took Axew out of her hair onto the ground.

_Axew doesn't know man y attacks … what to do? … Is it too dangerous? … _

"Axew, try a Dragon Rage, but stop when you realize that it won't work, okay?" Iris said carefully.

Axew hesitated, because the attack had be out of control a couple of times in the past.

Nevertheless, Axew bent his head backwards before his belly shone blue before the light went up into his mouth where it formed a sphere. After that, he shot a big and bright ball into the air before it turned its form into a dragon.

"It worked!" Iris celebrated happily.

"_**Axew created a great visual effect with its Dragon Rage that shows the power of the small Pokemon."**_

Suddenly, however, the dragon-like energy started to glitter weirdly before it started to split into several smaller parts.

"No!" Iris had feared that something like that would happen.

The Dragon Rage turned into a Dragon Meteor that went to the ground.

"Axew, avoid it!" Iris shouted and the small dragon started to avoid one small energy ball after another.

"_**Axew shows us his agility in this rain of small meteors!"**_

Iris was slightly puzzled that Livian thought that this was all planned.

Axew walked for a short time on his hands before he did some somersaults to avoid the remaining parts of his dragon rage. Fortunately, the rain of energy soon stopped and Axew fell exhausted onto his back before the audience started to cheer.

"Uh …" Iris was puzzled.

Livian looked to a monitor.

"_**Fantastic! Axew's attack drew a picture onto the ground and it seems to be a star." **_

That was a complete coincidence and Iris was speechless that her backfired attack caused something good this time.

"**What a unique way to use an attack and I hope that Axew can be more relaxed in the future, because he doesn't have a reason to be nervous at all!" **Kanto Joy said with a smile and gave Iris 8 points.

"**Although Axew acted hectically, it was obvious that he tried his best and it's nice that Iris tried to be different to the other coordinators before her." **Unova Joy said happily and she gave Iris 7 points.

More boos for Harley.

_If I remember correctly, May doesn't like this girl at all, so it would piss her off when I gave her more points than usual … _Harley thought silently.

"**It was definitely something unique and I'm impressed." **Harley said and he gave Iris 9 points.

Iris sweatdropped.

"_**What a generous grading from Oscar, who seemingly saw something special in Iris's performance and with 24 points, Iris showed that she can hang with experienced coordinators." **_Livian announced and for the first time, she was satisfied with Oscar's grading.

Harley even received some cheers this time.

Being completely confused, Iris walked back to the assembly hall.

* * *

As soon as Iris entered the hall, she was bombed with question how she could impress Oscar, but the poor Unova girl didn't know how to answer all of those.

"What's your secret to impress Oscar?" Priscilla asked quickly.

"I don't know!" Iris responded.

"I didn't know that Axew can control Dragon Rage that good!" Ash said, praising Iris.

Iris didn't know what to say, but she liked the praise, although it was more an accident than everything else. Axew received some praise from Pikachu and Pansage and the two Pokemon celebrated the good grading.

"Congratulations!" May said casually.

"Thank you!" Iris replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"_**Could Mathew please come onto the stage?"**_

It was time for the eleventh appeal and Mathew, with his Arcanine, walked through the corridor onto the field.

May intentionally stood very close to Ash and she looked several times quickly to him to get another hint, but Ash was very saving with any kind of hint. The raven-haired trainer seemed to be more in thoughts than everything else.

_Why can't we be in our room right now to talk about it …_

* * *

Eventually, Snivy caught up with Oshawott and the water-type found that one room wasn't completely closed. Peeking through the gap, Oshawott couldn't spot anyone within the room and he wondered why someone wouldn't lock up its door.

Once again, Snivy tried to drag Oshawott away.

When Oshawott turned his head to the side, its face was only an inch away from Snivy.

Weirdly enough, Snivy sweatdropped before she heard other knocks again and apparently, they cam from the inside of the room.

* * *

Spearow glared towards Norman, Paul and Gary.

"Why does he look at me like that?" Norman asked, bending to Gary.

"Well, I'm not hundred percent sure, but it could be the fact that you kicked your shoe onto his head or we are within your parallel universe where glaring is equal to smiling." Gary responded sarcastically.

Suddenly, Spearow cawed loudly and it echoed through the whole woods.

Then, a weird silence enveloped the forest.

"That sounded even more terrible than Dodrio!" Norman noticed.

Unexpectedly, Spearow dashed down from the tree before he started to peck Norman's face and the gym leader tried to cover his head. Normally, Gary and Paul could say that Norman deserved that treatment, but they weren't that mean, were they?

"Gush! Go away!" Norman said desperately.

"I guess, we should use our Pokemon for support here." Gary said when he took the ball of his Electivire.

However, when Gary lifted his Pokeball to release his electro-type, it suddenly vanished and the researcher only held air within his palm. Confused, Gary took the Pokeball of his Umbreon to release it, but it vanished the same way.

Unfortunately, the same happened with the Pokeball of Blastoise.

"What the …?! Where are my balls?" Gary said angrily, looking around.

Norman almost busted out into laughter, because of his dirty mind, but Spearow didn't stop to peck him. Even Paul snickered at this ambiguous comment from Gary, although he tried to suppress it.

"Ha-ha! I mean Pokeballs, okay?" Gary was mad.

"That's too pathetic for me!" Paul suddenly exclaimed. "I'll take care of this small bird!"

Paul wanted to take a Pokeball from his belt, but for some reason, there weren't any anymore.

"What the hell?" Paul cursed.

"Where are our Pokemon?" Gary said angrily. "Norman, can't you just call one of your Pokemon to chase Spearow away!"

"Well … they are still at the lab to help my wife more or less …" Norman responded, covering his head and it seemed that no one had a useable Pokemon right now.

When Gary looked around, he suddenly spot something troubling.

"That's not good!" Gary said.

Dozens of Spearows flew in front of our group and they didn't look very friendly. Moreover, Gary noticed that some of them held the missing Pokeballs within the claws or pecks, making the thieves.

"Give us our Pokeballs back!" Gary demanded sternly and Paul just looked madly at them.

Fortunately, the Spearow flew away from Norman before it reunited with his group.

"Ouch … that burns …" Norman said when he touched a scratch on his face.

It became even worse when a Fearow appeared and the large bird cawed loudly.

Gary sweatdropped.

"It's not healthy for me to travel with you, Norman."

* * *

"_**Mathew is ready to show us his performance and in the past, he showed the audiences the fiery nature of his fire Pokemon. Curtain up for Mathew!"**_

The older teenager knew that he had a chance to win.

"Arcanine, use dig to create your own tunnel system!" Mathew shouted.

Fortunately, the contest field consisted of a 15 feet deep ground to assure that almost every attack could be used, including dig. Immediately, the large Pokemon vanished under ground before several holes appeared on the field.

"God job, Arcanine and now, use Flamethrower into one of those holes." Mathew continued.

Arcanine shot the attack into the tunnels and after a few seconds, several geyser of fire appeared from the ground and revealed a beautiful sight.

"_**Mathew's Arcanine shows us a volcanic eruption and it brings the heat to our audience!" **_

Livian needed to take some cloth to wipe the sweat from her forehead away.

"Continue with a Flame Burst!" Mathew added.

Arcanine shot a ball of fire into the air before it burst and created multiple streaks of fire. Some of those streaks hit the fire geysers, which combined the two fire figures with each other and it became hotter and hotter.

"_**Fire is Mathew's element and it's amazing how he can control all of the fire at the same time."**_

"Use Agility and Extreme speed at the same time and absorb all of the fire!" Mathew shouted.

Apparently, Arcanine had the special ability of flash fire and he dashed extremely fast across the field to extinguish all the flames, becoming stronger in the process.

"_**Seemingly, Arcanine is his own fire brigade!"**_

"Arcanine, use a fire blast horizontally before overtake it with your Agility/Extreme speed combination!" Mathew said, determined.

Due to Flash Fire, Arcanine's Fire Blast was very huge and strong, but the Pokemon immediately dashed within one second to the other side of the field, opposing to approaching Fire Blast.

"Move towards the Fire Blast with Flame wheel!"

Being enveloped by flames, Arcanine dashed across the field and the two fire-figures collided with each other, but it didn't explode. Mathew's Pokemon stood proudly on the ground when he was surrounded by fire until it was absorbed by him again.

The audience cheered loudly.

"_**What a performance and Arcanine doesn't have one scratch from its own attacks, which proves that it's a master of fire!"**_

Slowly but surely, the temperature lowered again.

"**I was caught in the heat of the moment and Arcanine knows exactly how he can bring the heat to us. It's elegance and accuracy during the whole performance was great as well!" **Kanto Joy said and gave Mathew 9 points.

Unova Joy said almost the same, but she gave Mathew even 10 points for his performance.

_How much I hate Arcanines! … Those inelegant Pokemon shouldn't be allowed at contests at all … _Obviously, Harley didn't like Arcanines very much, which would influence his grading.

"**Mathew should put more effort onto his Pokemon's appearance, because Arcanine's fur looks extremely disheveled, which ruined the whole performance for me." **Harley said and he gave Mathew low 5 points for the performance.

Mathew should have known it that Oscar would say something like that.

The audience booed again.

"_**According to the circumstances, Mathew reached an impressive result with 24 points and all of his opponents during the contest matches need to watch out for him."**_

Mathew walked to the backstage.

It was time for the twelfth appeal.

"_**It's time for the appeal of Julian!"**_

After he received a kiss from his girlfriend Kim backstage, Julian, with his Houndoom, appeared on the contest field, looking very determined.

"_**Julian is another example of a very determined coordinator and his Houndoom is hungry for success, so I don't want to delay their performance any longer!"**_

"Let's start with an intimidating Howl!" Julian ordered.

Although there wasn't any moon, Houndoom howled loudly and the audience loved this noise from the Pokemon, because it sent shiver through everyone's body, yet it sounded mysterious. In addition, it increased Houndoom's strength.

"Jump into the air and draw a circle with your Flamethrower!" Julian ordered.

Houndoom released the flamethrower and shot it on the ground before he drew a circle with it. With three feet tall flames, Houndoom created a cool-looking arena of fire and he stood exactly in the middle of it.

"_**Houndoom increases the temperature again and now, he created its own home of fire."**_

"Let's surprise the audience with a Faint attack!" Julian added.

Turning invisible, Houndoom was out of eyeshot and the crowd tried to see the Pokemon.

"Continue with Ember!" Julian said enthusiastically.

Out of nowhere, Houndoom appeared in the air again before he shot a powerful Ember attack onto the ground into the circle of fire. Of course, the audience was surprised and the ring filled with sparks that covered the whole ground within the ring of fire.

Nevertheless, Houndoom still landed within it, looking like someone that walked across embers.

"_**Despite the heat, Houndoom hasn't lost any of his elegance and determination!"**_

"Let's finish it with Incinerate!" Julian said loudly.

Immediately, Houndoom's whole body shone in a bright and white light before the temperature around him increased even more. The ring of fire absorbed some of the heat, so that it became more intense until it had six feet tall wall of flames.

After that, Houndoom turned back to normal before the flames lowly but surely, extinguished.

To end its performance, Houndoom let out another howl.

"_**This howl catches everyone's attention and Julian found a way to make his performance unique, although he used fire like Mathew before him.!" **_

The audience clapped loudly.

"**What a wonderful Pokemon and its ability to manipulate fire is extremely entertaining to watch. In addition, I don't want tot forget to add that Houndoom wasn't nervous at all and that he kept his elegance the whole time." **Kanto Joy said, awarding Julian with 9 points.

"**Houndoom completely surprised me with its Faint attack, but that forced me to watch more and more of his performance!" **Unova Joy said with a smile and she gave Julian good 8 points out of 10.

Like usual, Harley wasn't too impressed and he gave Julian unsurprisingly 6 points.

Julian knew that he didn't reach the best score, but he was satisfied that the audience cheered for him.

"_**If Julian can keep this fire burning, he'll come far in our contest matches!" **_

Julian went slowly to the assembly hall again and his Houndoom waved with its tail like a dog.

* * *

Almost all coordinators were finished with their appeals, but four still needed to perform.

May stood silently next to Ash, biting on her lips, because she finally wanted to know more about Ash's feelings towards her. It was still not hundred percent sure that the trainer returned her feelings.

"_**Our next contestant will be Katherine!"**_

"It's my turn!" Katherine squealed happily before she and her Blaziken walked to the outside.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had to laugh, because Glaceon tickled him with her nose on his belly.

* * *

"_**Katherine is an experienced coordinator from Hoenn and together with her starter Blaziken, she had competed in several festivals! Can she outdo the other coordinators that already performed? It's the third fire-type in succession, which makes it harder for Katherine to come up with something unique!"**_

"Blaziken, let us try to be as good as possible to show that we learned from May! Let's start with Focus Energy!" Katherine ordered.

Blaziken was surrounded by a red aura.

"Combine it with Bulk Up!" Katherine added.

Combing Focus Energy with Bulk Up, the red aura around Blaziken became larger and it created a nice visual effect, especially for the audience.

"_**That's a strong aura and Blaziken will surely use its additional power!"**_

"Continue with gymnastics!" Katherine shouted. "Use different fighting-type attacks to make it memorable."

Blaziken started to do some back handsprings before she used a quick Double Kick in the air. It was followed by some flips from the fire-type and finished with a High Jump Kick that Blaziken turned into a somersault in the end.

"_**For her size, Blaziken can surely show off her flexibility!"**_

"Jump straight into a Flare Blitz and jump as high as you can!" Katherine ordered, cheering for her Pokemon as well.

Blaziken was enveloped in flames before she jumped straight into the air and it was very impressing that she almost touched the skylight of the cruise. The audience followed the fire-enveloped Pokemon until Flare Blitz exploded into a shower of sparks.

"Perform somersaults as long as you can!" Katherine added.

Diving to the ground, Blaziken turned into a ball before she rotated forwards several times.

The audience was amazed.

"_**Blaziken uses the whole space of our contest hall to show us her speed, agility and elegance!"**_

Blaziken was still in the air.

"Use Blaze kick and do a pirouette!" Katherine ordered.

Blaziken's right foot started to burn before she rotated around herself with one leg horizontally in the air. This created a spiral-like tower that followed Blaziken down to the ground, where the fire-type landed stylishly.

Katherine bowed down for the audience.

"_**What a great way to finish this performance and Katherine and Blaziken showed us another unique fire-type performance. By using Blaziken's second type, Katherine was able to add more elements to her appeal."**_

"**I liked especially the gymnastic part of her appeal and Blaziken didn't lose her focus for only a second, which made it even more beautiful!" **Kanto Joy awarded Katherine with 8 points.

"**It was fantastic and Blaziken's endurance during her appeal was great and the way Katherine showed off the dual-type of her Pokemon was genius!" **Unova Joy explained and awarding Katherine with 9 points.

Well, it was time for Harley's grading.

_I can't stand Blazikens at all … _

"**Blaziken's posture during her performance was bad and perhaps, Katherine should compete with her Pokemon at karate competitions instead of contests!" **Harley said casually and gave Katherine only 5 points.

Like always, the audience booed.

Katherine looked madly to the connoisseur and she turned away from him, without wasting another look on him. Blaziken followed her trainer to the backstage area again.

"_**That are 22 points for Katherine and her Blaziken, but I can't wait to see her in action during our matches!" **_

Livian then looked to Oscar.

_I'm sure that I won't invite him again for our contest …_

* * *

Backstage, the coordinators shook their heads at Oscar, because he made them look like amateurs.

"_**Our next contestant will be May Maple, the star coordinator of our cruise!"**_

May was completely caught off guard and she became slightly nervous, because all the other coordinators had been so great. Moreover, she knew that her thoughts on Ash would distract her too much during her performance.

"I can't wait to see you in action!" Priscilla said, smiling.

"It's time for the first real coordinator of our group!" Cilan said, lifting his forefinger.

"I hope that you can live up to your hype." Iris said, expecting that May could back up her status as princess of Hoenn.

Almost every coordinator wished her luck, but May became even more nervous.

"Come on, May! You'll do just fine." Ash said to the brunette, who felt flattered again.

Suddenly, Ash put his arms around May's waist before he leaded her out of the assembly hall. It was completely new and May didn't know what to think about this, because she thought that holding hands was already pretty close.

Following them, Glaceon cuddled one last time with Pikachu before she left.

Iris looked suspiciously to ash's antics.

When Katherine returned from the contest hall, she smiled at May and Ash.

"Show Oscar that he doesn't know anything about contests, okay?" Katherine demanded playfully.

May nodded slightly, but her thoughts were still on Ash until they reached the end of the corridor.

Once again, Ash looked May into her eyes. Like before, Ash and May's eyes spotted the familiar sparkle that stood for passion.

May believed that her heart would jump out of her chest.

"Make me proud!" Ash said before he hugged May passionately.

May was completely overwhelmed and she wanted to tell him right now, but something prevented her to tell those three words. Nevertheless, May wouldn't disappoint Ash and she hoped to get some private time with Ash after the appeals.

"I will!" May replied, hugging the trainer as well, but some tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

_He's feeling something for me … finally I know it … _

After May was called by Livian for the second time, the brunette released the hug before she give Ash another peck kiss on his cheek.

Dashing with Glaceon onto the field, May couldn't wait to tell Ash everything.

On the other hand, Ash was happy that May caused so many happy feeling within his heart.

* * *

Oshawott walked into the room, where he heard the noises.

Standing in front of a chair, the water-type noticed that the door to the bathroom shook heavily, but the clueless water-type didn't know what to think. Removing the chair from the door, Oshawott was suddenly pushed to the side by Snivy.

The grass-type gave Oshawott a telling off that he shouldn't do what he wants.

Nevertheless, Snivy then noticed a key within the door.

* * *

May entered the field to a thunderous applause and apparently, she was really that famous. At her side, Glaceon looked determined and the ice-fox loved to compete in another contest after May's hiatus.

Harley's facial expression was between grinning and madness.

"_**I'm sure that almost everyone knows May from her appearances at 3 Grand Festivals and her success. Nevertheless, I'll give a quick recap about her accomplishments! May reached the Top 8 in her first Grand Festival in Hoenn, finished in the Top 4 in Kanto and became runner-up in the Grand Festival in Jotho, where she only barely lost against coordinator legend Solidad!" **_

The audience cheered and whistled for May.

"_**Although she's taking time off from Grand Festivals during this season, May didn't waste the chance to compete at our contest on a cruise and her lovely Glaceon will try everything to amaze our judges! May, it's your turn!"**_

May took a very deep breath.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on the field!" May ordered.

The ice-fox immediately jumped into the air before she covered the whole ground with a thick layer of ice that reflected the light beautiful. Moreover, it worked like a large mirror that showed everything on the field doubled.

When Glaceon landed on the ice, she didn't have any problems to stand on it.

"Use Ice shard into the air, Glaceon before breaking them into pieces with Shadow ball!"

Like ordered, Glaceon used dozens of ice shards into the air before she formed a Shadow ball to destroy the ice shards that turned into snow. After all the fire Pokemon, it was refreshing to see an ice-type.

"_**May didn't waste any time to give our contest hall a touch of winter!"**_

"That was great, Glaceon and now, use another Shadow ball horizontally and use the ice as a speedway to come past it before using Mirror Coat!" May shouted.

Another Shadow Ball appeared and Glaceon immediately slid across the ice before she covered her body with a glowing reflective substance that looked beautiful. As soon as her own Shadow Ball hit her, it was shot back away into the air again.

"Follow it up with another Ice beam!"

The ice beam enveloped the Shadow ball in an ice block that now fell down to the ground.

"_**It's almost perfection and Glaceon's ice attacks cool us down a bit, so thanks!"**_

"Use Secret power to stop it!" May shouted.

Glowing pink, Glaceon approached the ice block before she tackled it hard. Breaking the eyes, Glaceon caused the shadow ball within it to explode, so that a shock wave shot across the field.

Thanks to Glaceon, a cold breeze blew across the whole contest hall and the audience was happy about it.

Eventually, Glaceon stood stylishly on the ground in a fog of snow.

Unsurprisingly, the audience were at the edge of their seats to applaud May, who proved that she hadn't lost a step as a coordinator.

May bowed down to appreciate the applause.

"_**The expectations were huge for May's appeal, but we weren't disappointed and the princess of Hoenn showed us a winter dream with her performance!"**_

The audience still clapped for her.

"**It was a beautiful winter-themed performance and I already miss this season of the year! Everything glittered and sparkled during her performance and Glaceon was always the centre of attention." **Kanto Joy explained truthfully before she gave May 10 points.

"**It was like a dream and Glaceon and May used everything to her advantage! The cold breeze was enjoyed by everyone!" **Unova Joy said and she gave May 9 points for her performance.

Now, it was Oscar's turn to grade May's performance.

May looked sternly to the connoisseur.

Harley had an evil grin on his face.

"**That was everything, … but good! It's rare that I need to criticize a performance like that, but I wonder how that girl could enter a Grand Festival at all!" **Harley started to put May down.

May was shocked to listen to that.

"**It's not a pleasure to judge something like that." **Harley continued with his opinion.

Livian became slightly angry as well, because it wasn't a judge's job to put the coordinators down.

Moreover, the audience had already enough from him.

"**There was absolute no elegance, no beauty, no timing and nothing at all that I could grade with one point." **Harley enjoyed this.

May felt hurt and she didn't know what she did wrong.

Before Harley could continue, a door behind the judges opened.

Everyone was puzzled and even Harley turned around.

"That's the guy that locked me up in my bathroom and that took my role as judge!" It was the real Oscar Travis and the connoisseur had two sailors with him.

"_**I'm sorry sir, but who are you?"**_

"I'm Oscar Travis from Unova!" Oscar claimed

"**That's obviously an impostor!" **Harley defended himself.

Everybody looked to the two Oscars and nobody knew who was the real one, because both of them had similar hair and size. However, Oscar quickly stomped to Harley before he removed the sunglasses from him to reveal the real face of an impostor.

"HARLEY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT!" May shouted angrily.

* * *

There was an uproar among the coordinators in the assembly hall after they learned that their third judge was an impostor. Everyone of them wanted a piece of Harley now.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ash said, looking sternly to the monitor.

"I'm relieved that he wasn't the real Oscar, otherwise I would have looked for a new hobby." Cilan said.

"Why did that guy gave me so many points?" Iris was still confused.

Without a warning, David left the assembly hall into the direction of the corridors.

* * *

Livian didn't know what she should announce now.

Everyone shouted at Harley after he ruined almost all appeals with his non-existent knowledge.

Harley knew that his disguise was vain and the coordinator tried to dash away, but he was stopped by the two sailors that Oscar had with him. Catching the purple-haired man by his hair, the sailors would teach Harley a lesson.

"Serves you right!" May said.

_Damn it! I didn't even have the chance to throw May out of the tournament … _Harley thought quickly.

Immediately, he was pulled away from his lectern and the cactus-loving guy fought against the two sailors, with minor success of course. Nevertheless, there was a questions on everybody's mind now and Livian had never experienced something like that.

Will the contest be continued?

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**Note: **I removed the scene where Harley revealed May's crush on Ash, because it would be unfair towards May and I'll write May's confession much more emotionally. Hopefully, you'll agree with me that Harley shouldn't be the reason why May confesses.

**Wow! That was a long chapter, but it's necessary to finish the contest within 6 or7 chapters. **

**I think I won't write about the appeals of David and AJ, but that isn't bad, because they are just my OCs and I'm happy that I could include the other ones. **

**I hope that you can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Please, leave a review to support the story!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's the rewritten version of chapter 39 after I realized that the original version was bad, very bad, to be honest. Obviously, the confession of May to Ash shouldn't happen during the contest, because it wouldn't be the focus. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Contest on the high sea / Part 3**

May could still not believe that Harley stole the identity of one of the judges to give her a bad grading during the contest, although she was used to be the target of his mean plans.

"Even for your standards, that was very mean, Harley!" May said sternly.

The audience still booed and the interruption of the contest and revelation of a false judge wasn't well received by the crowd.

The announcer, Livian, seemed to be overstrained, because she needed to get the situation under control, because the good reputation of the cruise was on the line.

"Take your filthy hands off me!" Harley exclaimed harshly.

After Oscar took his jacket from Harley away, he demanded that Harley would get the punishment that he deserved. Of course, Harley argued with everyone and he received some death glares from the nurse Joys that were completely angry.

The sailors grabbed Harley firmly by his shoulders before they leaded him through the back door out of the contest hall. Of course, Harley complaint about the hard treatment.

* * *

"This time Harley went too far with his attempt to embarrass May." Ash said seriously, looking to the monitor of the assembly hall.

"I already assumed that this couldn't be Oscar after all the bad evaluations that he gave during the appeals." Cilan said and his Pansage agreed on that with him.

Iris agreed with her friends, because the contest had started to be funny for her.

"Wait a second! … Isn't that Harley, who always fought against May during the Grand festivals? …" Katherine asked unsurely and Ash gave her a nod. "Didn't he reveal secrets of her during her first Festival to embarrass her? As much as I know, it backfired terrible."

Jack, Cobalt and Kim finally knew why he gave them a bad grading.

Rebecca saw that Livian had a hard time to calm down the audience.

"Excuse me!" Rebecca said loudly and everyone paid attention to her. "I know that we are mad at this guy for messing up the appeals, but the audience wants to see a great contest. We are allowed to be on this cruise for free, because we were supposed to perform for the passengers and I don't intend to stop now!"

"You're right!" Priscilla agreed. "It were just the appeals and we can still put on a great show during the matches!"

Pichu threw a victory fist into the air to support its trainer's opinion.

"Although I would have loved to win the prize for the best appeal, I won't stop now as well!" Julian said.

Ash loved the attitude of the other coordinators.

"In that case, we should tell Livian that we can continue with the contest matches now." Ash explained.

Everybody nodded and they slowly but surely, walked to the outside to help Livian.

However, April looked hectically around and the brunette missed the sixteenth coordinator. Actually, David's Flareon was still here and the fire-type had spent the time with April's Jolteon since the start of the appeals.

"Does anyone know where David is?" April asked worriedly. "David and I didn't have the opportunity to show our appeals …"

"I guess, he's at the restroom again …" Iris said casually.

"Anyway, it wouldn't make sense for you two to show your appeals, because the grading of the rest of us is incorrect." Mathew explained knowingly.

After a few moments, April was the last one within the assembly hall.

"Perhaps I have a better idea …" AJ said to no one particular before she looked to Jolteon and Flareon.

The two Pokemon tilted their heads before they followed AJ to the outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harley was escorted through the corridors.

"What's your problem?" Harley exclaimed. "I'm hundred times more qualified to be a judge than this wannabe star! Actually, you should be honored that I saved you from this guy!"

"Save your excuses for our captain!" The sailor said, not listening to Harley.

"Do you even know that our passengers paid a lot of money to watch our contest? It wouldn't be good if we need to cancel the contest and give them a reimbursement!" The second sailor explained.

Walking through a corridor, Harley created a plan.

_No way that they will punish me for something that I did for all fans of coordinating __…_

"Could I please tie up my shoelaces?" Harley asked politely.

"Okay, but hurry up!" The sailors said.

Kneeling down, Harley pretended to tie up his shoelaces, but suddenly, he dashed away, relinquishing a visit with the captain. Of course, the sailors immediately followed him again after the cactus-guy fooled them.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Harley claimed.

"It's senseless to hide from us! We are on a ship!" One sailor shouted.

After Harley passed a ship door, he closed it before he pushed the latch down to lock it up.

The sailors had to stop in front of the door and they warned Harley that his behavior wouldn't do him any favors.

"You can't outsmart the great Harley!" Harley said satisfied when he heard the knocking sailors.

After he adjusted his clothes again, Harley walked slowly through the corridor and he thought about a new way to embarrass May and her friends after his original plan didn't go like he wanted it to go. On the other hand, he would need to avoid the sailors as good as possible.

No way that the great Harley would peel potatoes on a ship.

"Well, I need to embarrass May somehow different… hmm … maybe I can reveal to everyone that May has this stupid little crush on Ash or I could spread the rumor around that she likes another boy, so that Ash becomes mad at her…" Harley said arrogantly.

Out of nowhere, Harley was tripped and he fell straight onto the hard metal ground face first.

"Ouch … Who dares? …" Harley was angry.

"You're such a terrible and predictable person." David said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall after he appeared from another corridor.

"What are you doing here?" Harley said sternly, standing up again.

"Let me think …" David responded casually, tipping with his forefinger on his chin. "I'm standing in your way! I'm going to hand you to the sailors, so that you'll get your deserved punishment! … oh … and I'll teach you a lesson."

"Do you really think that you can intimidate me?" Harley said, laughing slightly.

"Well, I'm stronger than you, my Pokemon are stronger than yours and you're really getting on my nerves." David listed some facts and he looked extremely serious.

"What's your problem anyway?" Harley asked indifferent, shrugging. "You don't have a reason to care what I'll do to May after all the things that she has done to you."

"There's a huge difference between what May has done and what you want to do." David responded, sounding serious. "Okay, perhaps May hijacked my ship, perhaps she exploited some of my weaknesses and perhaps she forced me more or less to travel with to Kanto, but at least, she did it to fulfill her brother's wish! You on the other hand, you just tried to embarrass people that are better than you, that have more friends than you and you insulted Pokemon and coordinators."

"Who needs friends when I have fans?" Harley said, shrugging again.

"In what kind of world do you live at all?" David shook slowly his head.

"You should have lost that match to me, then you could have seen yourself that I'm perfect at everything I do." Harley said, smirking.

It was just too stupid and David sighed.

Now, Harley heard noises of steps behind him and he assumed that the sailors used another way to catch up with him and the purple-haired man knew that he would just need to get away from them until the next day when the cruise would arrive in Kanto.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need to waste my time with you and I'm sure that you'll embarrass yourself anyway. I guess, I need to accept that you'll never understand my motives, because you will never be a coordinator like me." Harley said arrogantly.

David didn't answer.

Harley passed David before the brown-haired boy suddenly rammed his knee into Harley's stomach.

"Ouch!" Harley bowed forward. "That wasn't very elegant!"

"I guess, you're right and I'm just not a coordinator." David replied calmly before he dropped a hard elbow onto Harley's back, forcing the coordinator to the ground.

Laying flat on the ground, Harley was knocked out after those few hits.

"Well, I think I did everyone a favor with that." David said to no one particular.

Walking away, David hoped that Harley's actions wouldn't affect the contest too much.

After David was out of eyeshot, the two sailors appeared before they spotted the unconscious Harley on the ground. Assuming that the purple-haired impostor ran against a wall, they took him off the ground before they carried him to the arrest room.

* * *

Back in Kanto, Paul, Gary and Norman had complete other problems when a group of Spearows and one Fearow flew in front of them. Unfortunately, the birds had stolen their Pokeballs, so that there was no chance for a counter attack.

"Are that the Spearows that you were talking about?" Norman asked.

"Of course not!" Gary responded very sarcastically. "That's just another group of Spearows that coincidentally visited this forest today, you know."

"Your sarcasm is worrying." Norman replied.

"It would be nice if that was the only thing that we need to worry about." Gary said and several Spearows started to caw again.

Out of all, Paul was the only one who didn't worry very much.

"I knew that I shouldn't have left the borders of Hoenn …" Norman already regretted his visit.

"If you are becoming fatter, your belly will reach about the borders of Hoenn on its own anyway." Gary responded.

"Wow! A fatso joke in such a situation? You're really a hero." Norman countered sternly.

Gary and Norman still argued who was to blame and the Spearows looked confused at each other before they sweatdropped. Nevertheless, Fearow gave the order to chase the invaders away from their part of the forest.

Suddenly, the birds dashed down before they pecked Gary and Norman.

"Ouch … Ouch …" Gary and Norman covered their heads.

Paul wasn't that helpless and the purple-haired trainer jumped over some stones until he tried to snatch one of his Pokeballs away from the claws of a Spearow. Unfortunately, Spearow noticed it early enough to fly slightly higher.

Still, Paul didn't look too concerned.

Fearow noticed the determination of the boy and the bird glared towards Paul.

"Could you please give us our Pokeballs back and let us go?" Paul said casually.

Suddenly, Paul got a shocked expression and he realized what he just said.

_What the heck did I just say? __…__ Please?! __…__ I knew that I shouldn__'__t have spent too much time with Dawn and it__'__s even worse __…__ apparently, some of her attitude rubbed off on me __…__ I can__'__t believe it __…__ I sound so pathetic …_

Paul's facial expression told a whole story.

Out of nowhere, Fearow dashed down onto the Paul to attack him, but the trainer was still slightly confused about his choice of words.

Before Fearow could finish its attack, it was tackled to the side by another shadow.

All Spearows were completely caught off guard.

Paul looked puzzled to the sky.

Flying above the ground, a Pidgeot had saved the boy and the large bird glared towards the group of Spearows and the one Fearow.

"It's a Pidgeot!" Gary exclaimed and he didn't know that it was Ash's Pidgeot, but at least, the Spearows had stopped to peck him and Norman. "It seems that we finally have some luck!"

"I will believe that when I'm at the lab again!" Norman didn't trust his luck.

Paul wasn't too happy about the fact that a strange Pokemon rescued him.

Moreover, several Pidgeys and Pidgeottos appeared behind Pidgeot to oppose the group of Spearows.

Hiding behind some sort of tree, a small shadow looked at this scene and the small individual became happy to have found such an audience. Carrying her microphone with her, she would have enough listeners that would hear her beautiful song.

* * *

In the middle of a crossroad within the ship, every corridor looked the same and there was just no indication, which way would be the way to the contest hall. Moreover, everyone was within the contest hall, that's why there wasn't any one that could tell you the way.

"How could I get lost?" David wondered, scratching the back of his head.

Eventually, he decided to take the left way.

_At least, AJ doesn__'__t get on my nerves right now __…_

* * *

"_**I apologize for this incident and we'll make sure to give you the best and most memorable contest experience possible!"**_

Livian talked to the audience, but they were still very angry. After they had paid so much money for the cruise, it was unacceptable that something like that could happen.

"Livian, I'm sorry!" May said guiltily. "He did that because of me and I feel bad that it ruined our appeals."

"You don't need to blame yourself for something that he did." Livian said with a comforting voice. "It's our duty to make sure that our contest isn't sabotaged or that someone insults our participants like this man did."

Suddenly, the other coordinators walked onto the contest field, including Ash, Cilan and Iris.

Of course, May blushed again when she saw Ash.

Spotting the coordinators, the audience assumed that the participants were angry as well and that they would give the contest promoter a piece of their mind. However, Kim, Priscilla and Katherine waved happily towards the crowd.

"Don't listen to Harley, May! You were great and Glaceon as well." Ash said truthfully.

"Thanks, Ash." May smiled shyly. "It's just that I would have never expected that he would use such tactics to get revenge on me, you know …"

"He can be happy that he wasn't successful with his revenge on my girl, otherwise I would have …" Ash said sternly, looking determined to his friend.

_He called me HIS girl … That's so cute … _May thought dreamingly.

"Is something, May?" Ash noticed that May had spaced out.

"Uh …I just wanted to thank you for your hug before my appeal; it really gave me confidence." May explained lovely. "It always helped me to have you around."

"You wished me luck as well and your way to wish me luck was …." Ash wanted to say something.

"Can you believe that Harley followed us the whole time?" Iris interrupted.

May was slightly disappointed that Ash couldn't tell her what he thought about her peck kisses, but she shrugged towards Iris to imply that she didn't expect Harley on this ship.

"At least, he couldn't spoil all things for us …" Cilan said, trying to see the good side of it before he looked to Oscar Travis.

On the ground, Pikachu gave Glaceon many compliments for her appeal and the ice-fox looked sheepishly away, blushing. For some reason, she loved Pikachu's compliments the most and she couldn't get enough from them.

After Livian had talked with Oscar Travis, she turned to the coordinators.

"I'm sorry that you had to listen to this man's opinion and that you received a bad grading from him." Livian apologized again. "It's the first time ever that something like that happened and we will take the whole responsibility for this incident!"

"We aren't angry, Livian." Rebecca clarified. "Moreover, we want to continue with the contest matches in everyone's interest."

"Are you sure? Nobody was able to win the prize for the best appeal." Livian responded.

Rebecca, Katherine, Kim, Julian, Mathew, Jack, Cobalt, Connor and all the other coordinators nodded.

"I really appreciate your determination to continue the contest and I'm sure that I can look for a way to return the favor to you." Livian, sighing in relieve that the contest wasn't in jeopardy anymore.

Rebecca kneeled down to her Espeon, Emily, to caress her fur.

Suddenly, AJ approached Livian and the girl had obviously something on her mind.

"Livian, could we delay the contest matches for a few minutes?" AJ asked politely and with a cute expression.

"Oh, you're April Jeanette, right?" Livian remembered the name of the girl. "You didn't even have the chance to show us your appeal."

"Well, that's the reason why I wanted to talk with you …" April revealed, looking sheepishly to the ground. "I'm aware that the appeals doesn't count, but it could at least serve as way to make the audience happy again …"

"Do you have something on your mind?" Livian asked curiously.

AJ looked to Flareon and Jolteon again before she whispered something into Livian's ear.

"Did he agree on that? .." Livian asked after she listened to April's idea.

"Well, … of course, he agreed on that …" AJ replied, smiling sweetly.

Now, Cilan walked straight to Oscar and he hoped that he could get to know Oscar before the contest.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Travis!" Cilan said politely.

Oscar turned around to spot the green-haired gym leader.

"You're one of the coordinators, right?" Oscar said, being more sympathetic than Harley. "I assure you that I'm a much better connoisseur than this impostor."

Actually, Oscar's purple hair and clothes made him look like slightly arrogant and he even flicked his hair every now and then. However, he seemed to know what he was talking about, that's why Cilan wanted to know more.

Oscar then spotted Pansage and the connoisseur kneeled down.

"This Pokemon was raised in a good social environment …" Oscar said, evaluating the grass-type in front of him. "I can see that this Pokemon can reach its full potential with a trainer like you, but you need to pay attention to his interests."

Pansage was slightly confused when Oscar ogled at him.

"Thanks, Mr. Travis!" Cilan said and he bowed down. "I'm Cilan, gym leader from Striaton city and I'm a connoisseur as well. To be honest, I heard a lot about you, that's why I wanted to meet you personally."

"Interesting!" Oscar said. "If you want an autograph, I can give you one after the contest."

Cilan sweatdropped slightly, but he couldn't say that Oscar was worse than Harley.

Nevertheless, the audience became impatient and they demanded an explanation.

"I still don't understand why Harley gave me so many points for my appeal." Iris said.

"Well …" May could only assume the reason. "I guess, he noticed that we have argued a lot on David's ship, that's why he thought that I would be mad when you would get more points in the appeal round than me."

"I just hope that he doesn't think that I like him." Iris said sternly.

"The only similarity between Harley and you is your hair color." Ash noted, although he received a glare from the dragon-girl. "Nevertheless, I wonder how the contest will be continued now …"

"_**I have an important announcement for our audience! Luckily, our coordinators want to continue with the contest matches of our event, but that will only be possible if you still cheer for them during their performances!" **_

Livian explained the decisions and the crowd calmed slightly down.

Ash and Co were happy about that, but suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you, guys!"

The coordinators and announcer turned around to the side door, where they spotted the brown-haired boy, David, and with him were Oshawott and Snivy. Apparently, David got lost and the two Pokemon found him within the corridors before they leaded him back to the contest hall.

"There you are!" AJ said, sighing in relieve.

David sweatdropped again when AJ stood in front of him.

"Where have you been?" April asked sternly.

"Well, I solved unfinished business, but I don't see a reason why I need to justify my actions." David responded sternly.

"You're probably right, but you need to justify your action to our audience, because the contest should be continued as soon as possible." AJ explained.

"Did they already announce the contest matches?" David asked curiously.

"Well, at first …" AJ stumbled with her words before she explained something to David.

Meanwhile, Oshawott and Snivy dashed to their trainer and the two Pokemon greeted Ash. Of course, Snivy put her small hands on her hips to imply that she brought the water-type back to Ash, although she needed some time for that.

"It's great to have you back, pals." Ash said.

Suddenly, Oscar appeared behind Ash and the connoisseur looked slightly snooty.

"That are your Pokemon then, right?" Oscar said nobly. "In that case, I need to thank you and your Pokemon, because they rescued me from my room after that impostor locked me up in my own bathroom."

"Snivy and Oshawott found you?" Ash repeated, puzzled before he pointed to the two girls. "By the way, I'm Ash and that are my friends, May and Iris."

"Well, I'm Oscar Travis, connoisseur from Unova!" Oscar replied nobly again. "Anyway, it doesn't need a second look to see that your two Pokemon have some interesting personalities that complete each other perfectly."

Snivy and Oshawott tilted their heads and looked at each other.

"Thanks, Oscar." Ash thanked the connoisseur for this quick evaluation of his two Pokemon.

May still needed to think about Harley when she looked at Oscar, because the similarity between Travis and Harley was worrying. On the other hand, she was glad that Harley couldn't cause more damage and that he would be punished now.

After a short silence, it became loud again.

"YOU DID WHAT?" David suddenly yelled.

David caught the attention of everyone with this outburst.

Livian counted the coordinators and finally, all sixteen of them were here again, so they could continue the contest again and Livian Meridian took her microphone again before she would announce the next events.

"_**Again, I want to apologize for this incident, but we are determined to continue our contest and our coordinators can**__**'**__**t wait to show you more of their skills! At first, I want to request for some applause for the real Oscar Travis!"**_

Travis returned to his lectern before he posed for the audience.

Hesitantly, the crowed clapped for the connoisseur, although they were still upset about the bad beginning of the contest.

"_**Before we start with the announcement of our contest matches, we still have two coordinators that haven**__**'**__**t competed so far and our lovely AJ told me that she and her fellow coordinator, David, would show us a double performance as replacement for their appeals.**__**"**_

"What?" All coordinators were surprised.

When Ash, May, Rebecca and the others looked to AJ, April just waved sheepishly to them.

Of course, the audience loved this idea and it seemed to be a good redress for the ruined appeal round.

* * *

After Barry had the beautiful task to carry Caroline's package from the garden door up to the lab, using all hundred steps of the stairs, he was allowed to get an ice cream from the kitchen. Actually, Barry would have needed ice for his feet and the blonde-haired boy walked to the kitchen before he held his head into the icebox.

Caroline's package now stood in the floor of the lab.

Smiling widely, Caroline wanted to open it, but professor Oak suddenly called her.

"Caroline, there's a phone call for you!" Samuel shouted.

"For me?" Caroline was slightly puzzled, because she didn't expect a phone call at all.

After she walked to study room of Oak, Caroline received the phone receiver from Oak. Covering the receiver, Caroline asked silently, who it was.

"I don't know that kid, but he told me that your assistant at your gym told him that you're here." Professor Oak replied casually.

Caroline frowned before she answered the phone call.

"Hello! You're talking with Caroline Maple." Caroline accepted the phone call politely.

The boy at the other end of the line sounded like a young boy, but Caroline couldn't say that she knew that voice. After the caller introduced himself, he asked several things and Mrs. Maple answered as good as she could.

"You're wondering how May's doing?" Caroline asked. "Well, she's fine, but she isn't at home and to be honest, her father, brother and I are in Pallet town to prepare the party for the tenth birthday of our son."

Apparently, the caller asked more question and he sounded slightly worried.

"No, May didn't enroll for a Grand Festival for this season and she'll be at the lab as well to celebrate the birthday of her brother in two days." Caroline answered. "No, she didn't stop coordinating, but she just has something else on her mind."

The caller thanked Mrs. Maple for the information before he said goodbye.

"Bye." Caroline said politely before she hung up.

Professor Oak asked who it was, but Caroline told him that he shouldn't think too much about it.

* * *

Fourteen coordinators stood at the edge of the field to see the double performance of David and AJ before they would learn the first battle pairings of the first round.

"I wonder why AJ insisted that she and David would do an appeal round together …" Ash wondered.

"Apparently, she likes him more than her other fellow coordinators." May responded knowingly. "It's just sad that she doesn't know that she doesn't do David any favors with her idea."

"What's a double performance supposed to be at all?" Iris asked.

"Well, like the name says; it's a performance of two coordinators were the attacks of their Pokemon have to harmonize with each other." Rebecca answered Iris's question. "Personally, I would only advise it for trainers that know each other well."

"As much as I know, David isn't very experienced when it comes to coordinating and he barely knows AJ at all." Cilan said.

May knew that Ash felt something for her and she looked several times to him, but it was still difficult to estimate how much Ash understood of his own feelings. Thinking about it, May almost missed the introduction of the duo.

"_**Finally, we can continue with our contest and as a warm-up, we'll have a double performance of AJ and David."**_

AJ grinned like a Cheshire cat and David just facepalmed permanently.

"_**At first, we have April Jeanette, but she likes it to be called AJ for short. She's an adventurous, young girl who's very often compared to a young Cynthia, because of her appearance. By her side, we have Jolteon and her Eeveelution knows how to electrify its competition!"**_

AJ received cheers from the crowd and the brown-haired girl waved happily to them.

"_**On the other side, we have David, who isn't well known to most of our audience, but it's interesting to note that he was the winner of the annual Pokemon Triathlon of Unova three weeks ago."**_

_How does she know that? … _David thought that nobody would know it.

AJ didn't know that and the girl looked curiously to her teammate after she learned that he was slightly famous.

"That explains why the girls in Nuvema town wanted an autograph from him." Cilan explained, amazed.

" …" Iris was surprised as well and she didn't think that this kid was capable of something like that.

"I guess, that's when he won his ship …" May assumed silently.

"_**I addition, he's lucky when it comes to Pokemon, because he owns some shiny versions! In front of him, we have the cuddly Shiny Flareon and she's as skilled as she's cute!"**_

_Wait? … She knows as well that my Flareon is female? … _David felt stupid.

Obviously, the audience loved Flareon and many onlookers took their cameras to get a photo of the rare shiny Pokemon.

"_**It will be interesting to see how these two teens will work together! It's your turn, you two!"**_

The spotlight was on David and April.

"Come on, David!" AJ said enthusiastically. "Do you have a plan?"

"Uh … what?" David almost fell onto his back in Anime-style. "You pulled me into this double performance and you don't even have a plan?"

"Well, …" April shook innocently back and forth.

The audience and judges waited eagerly for the first combination.

David let out a sigh. "I'll see what I can do. At first, you'll order a single attack of your Jolteon and I'll try to make the best out of it, okay?"

"Okay!" AJ smiled before she turned to her Eeveelution. "Jolteon, run to the other side of the field before using Pin Missile towards Flareon!"

"Wait a second! I didn't tell you to attack my Pokemon!" David waved with his hands, but Jolteon already dashed to the other side of the field.

"Oops …" April smiled sweetly.

As soon as Jolteon was at the other end of the field, his fur became spiky before he fired yellow needles towards Flareon. Approaching the fire-type, something had to be done.

"Flareon, counter it with Ember!" David ordered hectically.

The yellow needles and the sparks collided mid-air and created a nice panorama of light and intensity.

"That was great!" AJ squealed before she continued. "Jolteon, continue with Agility to dash across the field!"

"What am I supposed to add to that?" David asked, but April didn't answer. "You doesn't make it easy for me, girl. Well, Flareon, follow Jolteon with Quick attack and try to catch up with him."

The two Pokemon ran side by side across the field.

"Flareon, turn around and use Fire Blast along the field!" David ordered and now, it was April's turn to add something to that.

"Continue with Quick attack, Jolteon and release a strong Discharge when you are beneath the fire figure!" AJ shouted loudly.

The fire blast shot across the field and Jolteon caught up with it, running between the "two legs" of the fire form before he released a huge electrical field that enveloped the fire blast as well. Everything glittered and sparkled right now, which was exactly what the audience wanted to see.

"_**Flareon and Jolteon show us a fast pace with her performance and their different types seem to harmonize with each other perfectly."**_

The audience cheered.

"Flareon, use Fire Spin on the ground to cause a tornado!" David ordered quickly.

The fire-type shot the whirl of fire onto the ground before it shot into the air to form some kind of fire tornado that went slowly across the field. It looked powerful and beautiful at the same time, but April knew that she needed to add something to it.

"Jolteon, use a ThunderShock!" April yelled.

A straight lightning shot towards the fire tornado before it circled around the fire spin like a spiral.

"Follow it up with thunder!" April added.

Now, Jolteon released a powerful thunder into the air before it shot down into the opening of the whirl of fire before the whole structure imploded. Several shreds of the electro-fire tornado flew loosely in the air and it looked like a mix of weightlessness and natural phenomenon.

"Jolteon, catch one of those shreds with your thunder fang! / Flareon, catch one of those shreds with your fire fang!" David and AJ coincidentally ordered at the same time and their two Pokemon jumped towards the remaining parts of the fire.

After they bit two different pieces with their attacks, which caused a small sparkle, the two Pokemon landed on the ground again before they slid towards each other.

It looked like a collision.

Fortunately, both Pokemon could stop in time, but they touched each other nevertheless.

Kissing, Flareon and Jolteon didn't plan this, but the audience cheered loudly for that.

David looked completely shocked when he saw that his Pokemon shared a kiss with the Pokemon of his partner.

"_**What a spectacular way to finish this double performance and apparently, Flareon and Jolteon like each other a lot. Normally, Pokemon adopt the feelings of their trainers, so could it be that AJ and David could end up like them as well?"**_

AJ blushed heavily.

"Never again …" David muttered under his breath after he finished his performance.

Ash, May and the other clapped after they saw the performance, although some of them sweatdropped as well. Jolteon and Flareon looked cute, but this was an overkill of cuteness.

Glaceon looked with sparkling eyes towards this performance and she suggested in Pokemon language to Pikachu to do such a performance as well in the future.

"Pika?" Pikachu was clueless.

"**It was a nice combination of fire and electricity, which made the performance must-see! Considering that David and AJ didn't have much time to prepare their performance, I have to say that they made the best out of it!"** Kanto Joy said and she would have given them 9 points.

Unova Joy said something similar and she would have given 9 points as well.

"**These two Pokemon have a weirdly strong bond, although they know each other for less than a day. Many of those combination wouldn't have worked if they hadn't had so much trust for each other and that's amazing!" **Oscar explained and he gave them 9 points as well.

It was official that Oscar was a better judge than Harley.

David and AJ returned to the other coordinators.

"That was amazing, AJ." May said truthfully.

"Thank you, May, but David was the perfect partner for me." April answered sheepishly.

The girls talked much more about the performance than the boys, but Ash looked to May again, smiling. There was something that made May different to the other girls around here and it wasn't just her hairdo.

"I guess, your success made you hungry for more, right?" Cilan said towards David.

"Yeah, well …" David responded casually.

"_**After this great performance, we'll continue with the revelation of our pairings for the first round of our contest!"**_

Livian announced happily and the coordinators listened carefully.

"_**It will be a traditional tournament with a first round, quarter finale, semi finale and the finale! Coordinators are allowed to use the Pokemon of their appeals, but they can choose other Pokemon of their party as well."**_

"_Please, don't let me face Ash in the first round! … _May pleaded within her mind

"_**A coordinator will lose its match when his points run out or his Pokemon faints! Moreover, there's a five minute time limit and at the end of the 5 minutes, the coordinator with more remaining points will be declared the winner of the match!"**_

Fortunately, May had explained everything about points and time to Iris, David and Cilan during the last dinner.

"_**Our pairings were decided by our computer, so it's a complete coincidence who will face who in the first round! Ladies and Gentlemen, please look to our large monitor to see the matches of our first round!"**_

Everyone, judges, onlookers, coordinators and Pokemon looked to the large screen.

Out of nowhere, the tournament brackets popped up.

_The matches are as followed: _

**May vs. Katherine**

**Iris vs. Priscilla**

**AJ vs. Kim**

**Mathew vs. David**

**Ash vs. Jack**

**Julian vs. Cobalt**

**Connor vs. Rebecca**

**Cilan vs. William**

"I'm first?" May looked onto the screen and her first opponent would be one of her fans, Katherine.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**The confession was postponed, but finally, we start with the real contest (and real judges).**

**Normally, I will write 4 matches per chapter, which means that we'll have 4 chapters of contest matches in front of us. Is there some match of the first round that you're dying to see in the next chapters?**

**Please leave a review to support the story. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Let's see how interested you'll be in the contest chapters and I will really try to concentrate on the important facts of the matches. Moreover, I'll tone down the interactions between David and AJ to keep it low. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**R&R!**

**Max' Birthday Wish**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Contest on the high sea / Part 4 **

While, May was sighing in relieve that she wouldn't need to fight Ash in the first round, Katherine didn't want to kick her idol out of the tournament in the first round.

The other coordinators looked onto the screen to find out their first opponent.

"What a coincidence that nobody of our group needs to fight against another one of our group." Ash explained, surprised. "Let's see! May, Iris and David are in the first half of the tournament and Cilan and I are in the second half."

"I'm in the last match of the first round." Cilan noted, however, he shivered when he saw that he had to face Mathew and his Purloin.

David was happy that his first opponent wasn't female, Iris didn't know what to think about her first opponent, Priscilla, and Ash looked forward to great matches.

"_**Our first round already features some great encounters and we'll immediately start with Katherine vs. May! I request the other coordinators to watch the match from the assembly hall and to prepare for their rounds!"**_

Most coordinators walked to the assembly hall.

"Give your best, May." Ash said enthusiastically before he held his palm against May's cheek for a few moments, looking into her eyes again.

It was just a reflex for Ash to do that, but he saw that May got more confidence.

"I won't disappoint you …" May replied sheepishly and she covered Ash's hand with her palm before she pulled it down to take his hand tightly with both of her hands. Looking amorously to Ash, May only let Ash go reluctantly away.

Fortunately, it was just David, who noticed that.

Looking to her Gaceon, May saw that her fox stayed around Pikachu.

"Glaceon, you can go with Pikachu and Ash to the assembly hall, because I'll use another Pokemon for the first round and you can cheer for me together with the others." May said knowingly to her ice-type.

The fox followed her order and went with the others to the back.

After a few moments, the other fourteen coordinators were onto their way to the backstage area.

"Let give them a show!" May said towards Katherine.

"To be honest, I don't want to kick you out of the tournament, but I won't make it easy for you either." Katherine said, determined. "I'm perhaps your fan, but a fan always wants to outdo its idol, understand?"

"I didn't want to hear anything less from you." May replied, determined as well.

Both competitors then walked to opposite sides of the contest field.

* * *

Back in the assembly hall, several coordinators thought about their strategies again.

"Well, I think it's time to reward our Pokemon with some Poffins after their fantastic appeals!" Cilan said unexpectedly before he took the muffin/cookie-like snacks out of his backpack.

"I didn't know that you know how to make such stuff …" Iris said, puzzled.

Ash remembered his burnt Poffins back in Sinnoh.

"Yesterday, I studied the map of the cruise and I found a nice kitchen where you can make Pokeblocks and Poffins." Cilan explained. "This morning I woke up early, so I decided to make some of them for our Pokemon."

Cilan kneeled down before he gave Pikachu, Glaceon, Pansage and Axew a poffin each.

Of course, the Pokemon loved them and they squealed at this taste.

"What do you have there? Cookies?" David said curiously, approaching the group before he took quickly a poffin and ate it.

"Wait …" Ash wanted to say, but it was too late. "That's food for our Pokemon …"

Cilan, Iris and Ash sweatdropped, although it wasn't toxic to eat Pokemon food. Unfortunately, David chose a spicy Poffin and his facial expression revealed his thoughts.

Panting heavily and waving with his hand in front of his mouth because of the spiciness, David wouldn't take another one of those Poffins.

"You're so childish …" Iris said typically, sighing and Ash smiled weakly.

"During times like this, I'm happy that I'm not a Pokemon." David clarified seriously, trying to get rid off this taste before he shivered once again.

Meanwhile, Cilan gave Poffins to Oshawott, Snivy, Emily, Cobalt's Zorua, Connor's Makuhita and some other Pokemon, which asked him for one of his Poffins. Of course, the connoisseur liked it to make those Pokemon happy.

"Be quiet!" Kim exclaimed loudly, catching the whole attention. "The first match will start immediately!"

Ash looked to the small screen again, where he saw May and Katherine on the field. Of course, he hoped that May would win, although he wouldn't be mad at her if she didn't.

* * *

Katherine had recalled her Blaziken into her Pokeball before she put a ball capsule around the sphere.

May looked onto the Pokeball of the Pokemon that she had chosen for the first round since yesterday, but she was slightly afraid nevertheless. After her lose to Solidad at the Jotho Grand Festival, she didn't know how good she would be now.

However, she didn't want to disappoint, Ash.

"_**Our coordinators and our judges are ready for the first match and I can assure that it will be a great match of two great coordinators! Whoever wins will be one-step closer to gain the 'Ribbon of Infinity'! Are you ready? Let's start!"**_

"Let's do what we can do best!" May shouted strongly.

Throwing her Pokeball, it opened with visual effects of hearts before May's Wartortle appeared on the field. Standing on her tail, Wartortle posed for the audience and she reached with her arms to the sky to show her determination.

Katherine smiled, because she knew that Pokemon very well.

"Finally, it's our time to show May how good we are!" Katherine shouted enthusiastically before she threw her Pokeball onto the field as well.

Opening, it released a rain of stars before the familiar Blaziken appeared on the battlefield.

The pictures, which were taken last day, were shown on the large screen with the display of points.

"_**Time's running now!"**_

The clock counted down from five minutes and the audience cheered loudly.

"Let's start with Quick attack before using a Double kick!" Katherine shouted.

Katherine's Blaziken dashed quickly towards Wartortle, but she made sure that she looked elegant.

"Avoid it with style and counter with Aqua gun!" May ordered quickly.

Blaziken's Quick attack missed Wartortle, but as soon as the fire-type was behind the turtle, she kicked with her foot towards May's Pokemon. Withdrawing her head into her shell twice in quick succession, Wartortle made it look very easy.

Katherine lost some points due to her missed attacks.

Now, Wartortle shot a water gun onto the fire-type.

"Blaziken, jump into the air and use Wartortle's attack to our favor!" Katherine ordered, grinning.

After Blaziken jumped into the air, Wartortle followed her with her water gun, but suddenly, Blaziken stood on the water gun and started to slid down on the beam of water towards the turtle, which was extremely surprised.

Now, it was May, who lost some points.

"Follow it up with a Water slide kick!" Katherine ordered the innovative attack.

"Point your water gun onto the ground to stop Blaziken's attack!" May reacted quickly, knowing the strengths of her water-type.

After she cut Blaziken's waterslide, Wartortle elevated herself into the air with a water gun onto the ground and Blaziken almost jumped into the _waterfall_. With Wartortle in the air and Blaziken on the ground, the two stared each other down.

Once again, Katherine had lost some points.

"_**What a start for this match! Countering each other's attack, both Pokemon will need to wait for a mistake of its opponent!"**_

"I knew that you wouldn't fall for that!" Katherine said with a smile.

May smiled passionately and the first minute of the round was over.

"Wartortle isn't very agile in the air, so let's take this chance! Take her down with a sky uppercut!" Katherine ordered, clenching a fist.

The fire-type leaped high into the air, creating momentum to hit the turtle.

"Just because we can't move doesn't mean that we are defenseless!" May clarified. "Wartortle, give them a taste of your Aqua tail!"

With Wartortle's tail glowing light blue, Wartortle spun its tail around and a spiral of water spiraled around it before she aimed with it towards the jumping Blaziken. Seeing the two Pokemon, the judges waited until they would award points.

Blaziken's right fist connected with Wartortle's tail and some beams of water hit Blaziken in her face.

"Try to overpower it and use your free hand for a fire punch!" Katherine said quickly.

Pushing her sky uppercut against the aqua tail, Blaziken's left hand started to burn before she hit towards May's Pokemon.

"Reflect it with Protect!" May reacted quickly.

Ending her aqua tail, Wartortle shielded herself from the Sky uppercut/fire punch combination with a bright light-green shield of energy.

After she withdrew, Blaziken fell down to the ground again and of course, it cost Katherine some points that her attacks were blocked by Wartortle. Only having one-half of her points left, Katherine needed to think about a counter.

Wartortle fell slowly to the ground as well.

"Blaziken, jump once again into the air towards Wartortle!" Katherine said.

May was slightly puzzled why her opponent wanted to repeat her attack.

"Stop her with Ice beam!" May ordered.

"Melt it down with Flamethrower!" Katherine shouted, determined.

Colliding in midair, the two attacks negated each other and a lot of steam enveloped the air about the contest field. At first, nobody could see anything and the judges looked concentrated to the field to adjust the points.

Eventually, May saw her Wartortle again, which was still in the air.

"Blaze Kick!" Katherine shouted unexpectedly.

Out of nowhere, Blaziken appeared behind the turtle before she kicked her hard down to the ground.

"Use Withdraw to reduce the impact!" May shouted, tensely.

Pulling in her arms, legs, head and tail, Wartortle crashed onto the ground and although she reduced the damage, it cost her trainer some points. May and Katherine had one-half of her points left, but nobody thought about a surrender.

May and Katherine gave each other a nod of respect.

"_**As of now, no one seems to be the favorite to win the match!"**_

* * *

"They're fantastic!" Ash said, excited.

"At least, I get the chance to see a contest match before I need to compete in one." Cilan said . "It's interesting to see, which moves cost points!"

Iris was slightly buff, because May was extremely good, but Katherine as well of course.

* * *

With Blaziken back on the ground, the match could continue.

"Let's continue!" May said passionately. "Stand on your tail before rotating around and combine it with Bubble!"

Wartortle jumped onto her tail before she started to rotate and at the same time, she released hundreds of clear bubbles from her mouth. Due to the rotation, the bubbles spread out across the whole field and soon, the whole field would be covered by bubbles.

Katherine reacted immediately.

"Carve out a way through the bubbles with a Pirouette Blaze kick!" Katherine shouted.

While she was standing on one leg, Blaziken rotated around herself as well before her horizontal foot caught fire. Repeating the attack from her appeal, Blaziken moved through the sea of bubbles towards Wartortle.

Unfortunately, May lost some points after Katherine found a way to negate her attack.

"_**Both competitors shows off their ideas, but which one will prevail?"**_

Only three minutes were left.

"Stop your Bubble attack and replace it with water gun!" May said.

Instead of bubbles, it was a water beam that came out of Wartortle's mouth, but she kept on with her rotating motion to create a more powerful version of this trick. After the first rotation, it hit Blaziken and the fire-type had to retreat again, which cost Katherine some points again.

With only one third of their points left, May and Katherine's match entered the finale.

"Blaziken, dodge the water gun and somersault over the ground until you reach Wartortle!" Katherine ordered quickly.

Making herself as small as possible, Blaziken avoided the water gun, which shot over her head. After that, she did somersault after somersault until she was close to Wartortle that still rotated.

"Wartortle, watch out!" May said loudly warning her Pokemon.

"Sky uppercut!" Katherine ordered.

Uppercutting the turtle, Blaziken threw Wartortle into the air once again and now, May almost didn't have points anymore.

"_**What an uppercut! If Katherine can follow it up with something huge, she'll be one step closer to the Infinite Ribbon!"**_

May bit on her lips, because she could lose right now.

"Finish it with Flare Blitz!" Katherine shouted enthusiastically, being only a few seconds away to beat her idol. After she was enveloped by red-orange fire, Blaziken jumped powerfully towards Wartortle.

_What can I do? If I order water gun or ice beam, Flare Blitz will just vaporize them and I lose the rest of my points … _May thought tensely. _… Should I try Protect once more? … However, what happens if it fails the second time? I would lose my remaining points … _

The crowd was at the edge of their seats again.

* * *

_Come on, May! I know you'll find a way! …_Ash thought hopefully.

Glaceon looked worried, but Pikachu encouraged her again when he caressed her cheek with the tip of his tail and of course, Glaceon knew that Pikachu was right not too doubt May's ability to overcome the odds.

The other coordinators looked tensely to the screen to see the first winner.

* * *

Livian only waited until she could announce the winner.

_I need to try Protect once more! .. It's still better than nothing …_ May decided eventually.

"Wartortle, try to block it with Prot - - - -" May couldn't even finish her order when she saw that her turtle acted on her own and Wartortle withdrew into her shell before spinning around. "Rapid spin won't work, Wartortle!"

Blaziken was only a few feet away from the water-type.

Suddenly, six powerful beams of water left the shell of Wartortle while the turtle was still rotating. It was extremely fast and the pressure of the water beams was even for Blaziken too much, which was pushed hard to the ground.

"Could it be ..?" May wondered. On the other hand, Katherine was completely caught off guard, just like her Pokemon.

Rotating even more, Wartortle looked like a windmill and the beams of water were her paddle wheels.

Katherine's points were reduced until her counter reached zero.

***BEEP***

The audience was completely surprised by this when they heard the signal of the end.

After she finished her attack, Wartortle landed on the ground again.

Realizing what had happened, May immediately went to her turtle before she hugged her water-type tightly. "Wartortle, you learned Hydro Pump, didn't you?"

The turtle nodded, returning the hug.

"_**What a comeback from the princess of Hoenn, who advances to the quarter finals with her win against Katherine!"**_

"Thanks for the great performance." Katherine said sadly to her Blaziken before she called her back into her ball. Fighting against some tears, Katherine accepted her defeat and she was happy for May.

"May!" Katherine shouted loudly to her opponent. "I knew that I chose the right idol in you and I'll learn from our match!"

May, who still held Wartortle in her arms, smiled to her defeated opponent.

The audience clapped and whistled loudly after the first great match of the contest.

"**It was a great back-and-forth match and both competitors tried their best! Although only one of them could advance, both of them will definitely learn from their encounter!" **Kanto Joy commented on the match.

"**It was a great way to kick off our matches and both coordinators deserve applause for their performance! Nevertheless, May didn't give up and she was rewarded with the victory in return!" **Unova Joy said truthfully.

"**There were so many brilliantly counters in this match that I don't know where to start! Obviously, both Pokemon shared the determination of their trainers, which leaded to this great match!" **Oscar explained nobly.

Now, Katherine and May shook hands and the audience applauded loudly.

* * *

"Wow! I didn't know that May's Wartortle knew Hydro Pump!" Ash explained, surprised, but he grinned nevertheless after his friend survived the first round.

"That was completely unexpected …" Cilan said, pleasantly surprised.

"Hmm …" Iris didn't want to admit that she was astonished.

David thought about the match and he casually took another _muffin _from Cilan's box to ate it.

"Ugh!" David had completely forgotten that those things weren't supposed for him and this time, he chose a bitter Poffin, which wasn't his favorite taste either.

Iris facepalmed again, but she couldn't suppress a giggle for some reason

There was a huge discussion among the coordinators until May and Katherine returned to the assembly hall. Giving both coordinators equal respect, the participants praised the performance and this positive response made it easier for Katherine to deal with her lose.

Shortly thereafter, May returned to her friends, where she was greeted by Glaceon again.

"Your performance was a great mix of excitement, elegance and innovation and I'm sure that you like the taste of victory, right?" Cilan said and May accepted the compliment, much to Iris's dismay.

"Your Wartortle was on top of her game and I couldn't be happier for you." Ash said, smiling brightly, but May noticed that Ash didn't act all too lovely in front of the others.

_Ash, are you embarrassed in front of your friends for me? … _May thought unsurely.

"_**After the fantastic opening bout, we'll continue with the match between Priscilla and Iris! Both of them showed us fantastic appeals, so it will be interesting to see who will battle May in the quarter finale!"**_

Only now, May and Iris realized that they would have to face each other if Iris was going to win her match against Priscilla.

Speaking of her, Priscilla walked to Iris and the purple-haired trainer wanted to know what she wanted.

"It's you and me now, I guess." Priscilla noticed seriously. "You should just know that I won't go easy on you, just because your Axew is soooo sweet!"

Priscilla squealed again when she looked to the small, cute dragon and her Pichu sighed and shook its head. Like always, Pichu's trainer couldn't stay serious and a cute Pokemon was enough to distract her from her actual thoughts.

"I wish both of you luck!" Ash said, looking determined to them.

"Thanks!" Both girls responded.

"Try to use the tips that May gave us, okay?" Cilan said enthusiastically and Iris actually hoped that Cilan would trust in her abilities more than in May's tips, however, Cilan then put a hand on Iris's shoulder before he added. "I can't wait to see you in that match!"

Iris's face heated slightly up.

"Thanks, Cilan! I appreciate your excitement for my match." Iris replied sheepishly, yet happily.

May gave Iris a nod to show her that she wished her luck as well.

"We shouldn't let the audience wait any longer!" Priscilla said before she left with Pichu the assembly hall.

After Axew hid within Iris's hair again, Iris could leave for the contest field as well.

* * *

Soon, both girls stood at opposite sides of the contest field and the audience couldn't wait for the match to start. Iris concentrated, but was nevertheless quite nervous, because she knew that her performance could influence Cilan's opinion on her.

"_**Iris and Priscilla will try everything to win the match to be able to face May, but like always, only one of them can advance. It's not necessary to introduce them again, so I request Iris and Priscilla to choose their Pokemon!"**_

Axew stayed within Iris's hair and Priscilla's Pichu got some miniature cheer uniform from somewhere.

"Let's do this!" Priscilla shouted determined before she threw the Pokeball of her Pokemon.

Opening in a flash of fire, the Pokeball released Priscilla's Cyndaquil onto the field and the small fire-type looked extremely happy to be here.

"At least, it's not an ice-type …" Iris said quietly before she threw her Pokeball. " Let's show them that we can adapt to every situation!"

When the Pokeball opened in a rain of small stars, Excadrill appeared on the field and the ground-type was ready for a fight, although he didn't know that he was in a contest match.

"_**It's Excadrill vs. Cyndaquil; Iris vs. Priscilla! Let's start the match!"**_

Once again, the clock started to tick.

"Cyndaquil, it's your time to amaze the audience and we'll start with a quick Tackle!" Priscilla ordered.

When the small hedgehog approached Iris's Pokemon, Iris had to think twice how she should react.

"Excadrill, stop it with Mud-Slap!" Iris ordered quickly.

The mole started to threw several shreds of mud towards Cyndaquil, but the hedgehog easily avoided all of them with style. Due to her missed attacks, Iris already lost some points and the dragon-fan already hated this rule of contest matches.

Excadrill was quietly confused what this was supposed to mean, but Cyndaquil used the confusion and tackled the mole. Once again, Iris lost some points.

"Listen, Excadrill!" Iris shouted, regretting that she didn't talk with her Pokemon about contests matches before the actual contest. "It's not just important to weaken the opponent, but to look great while doing it! "

Priscilla was puzzled why her opponent had such problems.

"Cyndaquil, follow it up with Ember!" Priscilla shouted.

The sparks flew towards the mole, but Iris reacted quickly enough. "Use Dig to avoid it and try to surprise Cyndaquil from the ground!"

Like said, the ground-type entered the ground of the field and Priscilla's attack missed widely, which cost her a few points, but she still had more than Iris.

"Concentrate, Cyndaquil, and try to assume where Excadrill will come from!" Priscilla shouted.

Suddenly, Excadrill appeared from the ground before he grabbed Cyndaquil with its claws and Iris seemed to be happy. Throwing the hedgehog to the ground, this attack should cost Priscilla some points.

"Use defense Curl to land stylishly!" Priscilla ordered quickly.

Turning into a ball, Cyndaquil landed on the ground and bounced up and down like a basketball before the 'ball' started to jump in circles. For some reason, Iris lost some points and the purple-haired girl wondered what was going on.

"_**Priscilla's way to use her opponent's attacks to perform is a great strategy and Iris will need to be careful!"**_

* * *

"Iris seems to be confused …" Cilan said worriedly.

"I guess, she's surprised that she lost points, although she wasn't attacked at all, but I told her that stylish counter of attacks can bring you far." May explained knowingly, looking onto the screen.

Cilan understood, trying to remember it.

"It's her first contest match and we shouldn't expect that she's perfect in it, but I hope that she will learn from her mistakes." Ash added.

David just looked tensely to the screen.

* * *

Iris still tried to remember May's advices, but it was just too much that she had to take into account during a contest match. Axew looked worriedly out of her hair and the small dragon didn't know either what its trainer should do.

"Punch this ball with Metal Claw, Excadrill!" Iris ordered hopefully.

Quickly, the mole dashed to the hedgehog before he hit towards the fire-type with a steel-type attack.

For some reason, Priscilla didn't order anything and the attack hit her Pokemon, which rolled quickly across the ground and Priscilla lost some points again, however, she didn't seem to worry at all, much to Iris's confusion.

"Use the momentum of the attack to roll into a Rollout before dashing towards our opponent!" Priscilla ordered sanguinely.

Cyndaquil approached Excadrill again.

"Try to stop her with Fury Strikes!" Iris ordered out of desperation.

Pichu cheered for his Pokemon friend, Cyndaquil and it looked good for him.

One minute of this match was already over.

"Circle around Excadrill!" Priscilla said loudly and once again, Iris was confused why she wasn't attacked at all.

Rolling around the mole, Cyndaquil avoided several Fury strikes and Iris's points became less and less with every missed hit. Unfortunately, Excadrill continued with his attacks.

"Stop with your attack!" Iris yelled tensely and her Pokemon stopped to hit for the rolling hedgehog.

"_**Priscilla controls the match and Iris just doesn't find a way to turn the tables!"**_

Despite the one-sided match, the audience cheered for Priscilla and it seemed that the Pichu-trainer would win without bigger problems. Still rolling around Excadrill, Cyndaquil's Rollout attack became stronger and stronger.

"Try a Drill run and don't let Cyndaquil get away!" Iris said, trying to find a way to hit the fire-type.

Excadrill put its arms up to its head to form his body into a drill before he jumped into the air and rotated his body. Charging at Cyndaquil, Excadrill's attack looked quite cool.

"Cyndaquil, roll away!" Priscilla ordered.

Avoiding the attack, Cyndaquil rolled quickly away before Excadrill drilled itself into the ground, however, the mole was suddenly under the earth, combining dig and Drill run, before the earth under Cyndaquil shook.

Before Priscilla could order something, Excadrill reappeared from the ground and hit the fire-type with Drill run. Finally, Cyndaquil was forced to end its Rollout attack and the poor hedgehog landed hard on the ground after the ground-attack hit him.

It was Pricilla's turn to lose a significant amount of points.

Pichu and Priscilla worried, but they cheered for their partner.

"_**What a comeback from Iris! The combination of two attacks always looks impressive, so is there the possibility of an Iris's win?"**_

This time, Excadrill even landed stylishly on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Priscilla asked when her fire-type stood up again. "Well, then let's try Rollout again!"

Once again, the hedgehog turned into a ball before it rolled quickly towards Excadrill.

However, this time Iris knew that she shouldn't miss too many attacks and the dragon trainer would wait until Cyndaquil was close enough to her Pokemon.

"Combine it with Flame wheel!" Priscilla added unexpectedly when two minutes of the match were over.

The rolling 'ball' was enveloped by fire and the burning hedgehog became faster and faster. Nevertheless, Iris waited until she would order something.

"Let's catch it!" Priscilla shouted, determined.

_Catch it? … _Iris raised an eyebrow when she heard this order.

Instead of hitting Excadrill with Flame wheel, Cyndaquil started to roll in circles around the mole once again, but this time, it pulled a line of fire with it. After one round, Iris understood what Priscilla planned and her ground-type was surrounded by a circle of fire and with every additional round of Cyndaquil, the radius of the circle became smaller.

Excadrill followed the hedgehog with his eyes.

Iris lost points again.

"Use Dig to come out of it!" Iris ordered.

"I knew that she would try that!" Priscilla thought, grinning. "Cyndaquil, follow the vibration of the ground!"

After Excadrill disappeared under the ground, Cyndaquil stopped to roll in circles before it rolled to another part of field. When the mole reappeared from under the ground, Cyndaquil was already well and again, Excadrill was surrounded by fire.

"_**Iris doesn't get a break and Priscilla reduces Iris's points point by point!"**_

Again, Iris lost points after her try to escape failed.

Moreover, Priscilla still had half of her points and Iris almost ran out of points already.

When Iris looked to the screen, she saw that she was almost defeated.

"Excadrill, use …" Iris wanted to order Drill run once again, but Excadrill already noticed that he would lose and the mole didn't want to be defeated once again.

With the ring of fire coming closer and closer to the mole, Excadrill didn't do anything.

"What is she waiting for?" Priscilla wondered.

When he was almost hit by the fire, Excadrill suddenly jumped into the air without the order of her trainer and put its claws together. A sphere of blue energy formed between the claws and then, Excadrill pulled one of his claws back before he threw the ball of energy vertically onto the ground and onto Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, dodge it!" Priscilla shouted after she noticed what the mole was doing.

Excadrill's Focus Blast crashed exactly onto Cyndaquil and the attack spread, blending the coordinators and judges.

When the light disappeared, Priscilla still had a quarter of her points, but suddenly …

"**BEEP!"**

The judges had pushed their buzzers and red crosses appeared at the front of their lecterns, although there would have been 2 minutes of rest time.

The audience looked precisely to the field.

Priscilla saw that her Cyndaquil laid flat on the ground, with curls in its eyes, being knocked out.

"_**Cyndaquil is unable to continue the match and this means that our winner of the match is Iris and Excadrill! Although she was almost defeated by points, Iris found a way to end this match as the winner when she used the power of her Pokemon."**_

Pichu looked disappointed after its trainer was defeated.

Actually, Priscilla was completely caught off guard by this defeat after she pretty much dominated the whole match.

On the other hand, Iris was puzzled after her Excadrill helped her to win the match.

"I won? …" Iris murmured silently before she finally realized it.

"We did it!" Iris exclaimed happily and she stood next to her Excadrill, where she gave him credit for his performance and the mole was satisfied that he wasn't defeated again. For some reason, Iris felt extremely happy, although she only won a contest match that she originally didn't like at all.

Priscilla lowered her head and sighed, but Pichu comforted its trainer.

"**Although Priscilla had an answer for all of Iris's attacks, she was caught off guard by one move that knocked her Pokemon out! Nevertheless, Priscilla showed us a variety of moves and strategy, which makes her great as well." **Kanto Joy said, not wanting to put Priscilla's great performance down.

"**At first, Iris did some rookie mistakes, but in the end, she used Priscilla's tactic against her when she waited until the last moment. By points, Priscilla would have won, but there are more ways to win a contest match!" **Unova Joy said, appreciating both competitors.

"**Cyndaquil and Priscilla worked extremely well together and they are a very good team! However, I noticed that Excadrill has a huge determination to win and not to disappoint its trainer. This time, determination won over skill and let's see how far Iris can come with this." **Oscar Travis explained and he knew that Iris wasn't an experienced coordinator.

After both competitors recalled their Pokemon, they were cheered by the crowd.

"I really didn't expect to lose in the first round, but I gave my best." Priscilla said slightly sad towards her opponent.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to win, but it was a great match." Iris replied, still happy.

Fortunately, both competitors were fair and they shook each other's hand before they walked to the backstage area. The audience still cheered for them, especially Pricilla for her contest moves that she showed.

* * *

"Iris really won." Ash said, still being surprised. "Did you see how happy she was after her victory?"

"Yeah, it's great that she has fun and I hope that her opinion about contests has changed now." Cilan replied enthusiastically after his friend won her very first contest match.

May didn't say anything and she already thought about the second round, where she would need to face Iris.

"What do you think, May?" Ash asked.

"Uh … me? Well, she did some rookie mistakes, but I did them as well during my first contest." May explained truthfully to her crush, but deep down, she feared to lose to Iris and that was the last thing she wanted.

After a few moments, the two competitors were back again.

"You were good for your first contest." Ash said to Iris.

"Thanks, Ash." Iris appreciated this. "To be honest, this whole system with points started to get onto my nerves, but it's just a question of habit, I guess."

"Admit it! You're happy that you won." Cilan said, grinning.

"Well, who likes to lose anyway?" Iris asked rhetorically.

"Shouldn't you tell May that contest aren't that childish then?" David suggested casually and May wondered why David tried to negotiate between Iris and her.

Apparently, Iris thought about it, but it wasn't easy to admit that you were wrong the whole time, but before Iris could say something, they were interrupted by the next announcement.

"_**The third match will be contested by Kim and AJ!"**_

Kim received good luck wishes from the coordinators, especially her boyfriend Julian.

AJ approached Ash's group again and the girl looked slightly nervous.

"It's my turn now." April said towards iris and May. "You guys didn't make it easy for me to top your performances, you know."

"I do what I can." May replied funnily and Iris grinned happily.

"Good luck!" Ash said to the girl.

When AJ turned to David, she actually hoped to be motivated by him, but the brown-haired boy looked sheepishly away, trying to find a reason to go away. In the end, however, he thought that he should at least wish her good luck.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do just fine." David said casually.

April smiled before she left the assembly hall together with Kim after she recalled her Jolteon into his Pokeball, much to the disappointment of Flareon.

* * *

Kanto region - Route between Pallet town and Viridian city

* * *

Fearow and the Spearows cawed loudly to Pidgeot's group, because they protected the invaders of their part of the forest. Nevertheless, Pidgeot wouldn't let them attack the humans, who only wanted to pass the forest.

"Apparently, Fearow and Pidgeot divided the forest into two parts for their species." Gary explained, assuming that the birds hated each other. "Nevertheless, we need to get our Pokeballs back as fast as possible!"

Norman just hoped that he wouldn't be pecked anymore.

The argument between Fearow and Pidgeot escalated, so that Fearow flew with Drill Peck towards the large bird. However, Ash's Pidgeot had become extremely fast and he avoided the attack before he used a very strong gust attack.

Jigglypuff skipped happily onto the clearing with her pencil/microphone.

"Oh no! Nonono!" Gary exclaimed as soon as he saw the fluffy Pokemon again. "Not you!"

"Jigglypuff!" The pink Pokemon said happily before she started to sing.

"Cover your ears!" Gary said to the others.

"What?" Paul and Norman didn't know Jigglypuff at all.

Suddenly, Pidgeot's gust attack caused a very strong wind and the light Jigglypuff was thrown into the air into direction of Pallet town. Gary looked confused around after he didn't fall asleep before he noticed that Jigglypuff wasn't here anymore.

"What luck!" Gary said, celebrating.

"Don't provoke our bad luck, Gary! I warn you!" Norman said.

The wind also caused the Spearows to drop the Pokeballs to the ground. Of course, Gary and Paul immediately took them back.

_The look on Pidgeot's face … _Paul thought sternly. _… why does it remind me on someone … _

Pidgeot avoided every attack of Fearow before he used a powerful Wing attack on Fearow.

Now, the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos started to chase the Spearows away.

Eventually, Fearow and the Spearows retreated after they received a beat down. It wasn't an epic fight, but it seemed that Pidgeot was used to fighting against them, so it wasn't anything exhausting for him.

"Thank Arceus that they are away …" Gary sighed in relieve.

Now, Pidgeot turned to the three men and he flew still in the air.

"I bet we are next on their list!" Norman said fearfully.

"Don't be silly, Norman! Unlike Spearows, Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and Pidgoets are very friendly to strangers." Gary explained, showing that he was a Pokemon researcher before he turned to the birds. "We are thankful for your help and we're sorry to be in your forest, but we look for a way to Viridian city."

Paul rolled his eyes at the cheesy explanation.

Pidgeot remembered Gary and it had been some time since he saw him last. Back then, Gary was an arrogant jerk towards Ash, but apparently, he had changed to the better.

Pidgeot then flew slowly across the clearing before he stopped again.

"Do you want to show us the way?" Gary asked.

Pidgeot nodded and the bird told the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos to fly back to their nest.

"Oh, does that mean that you don't find the way to Viridian city on your own?" Norman asked.

"Of course, I would find the way, but it becomes late and we should take every help that we can get. Anyway, you should be thankful for Pidgeot's help!" Gary responded sternly.

"Well …" Norman said before he turned to Pidgeot. "Thanks for the help, Pidgeot and if you have a trainer, I'll allow him to ask for the hand of my daughter in marriage!"

"Was that a joke?" Gary asked.

"Of course!" Norman responded, laughing.

Paul facepalmed, but he still had this feeling that this Pidgoet belonged to someone that he knows.

* * *

On the sea between Unova and Kanto - Cruise

* * *

With Kim and AJ, there were two coordinators on the field, who didn't belong to Ash's group, therefore Ash and Co didn't know what to expect from them, although their appeals had been amazing.

The male teenager part of the audience whistled towards the beautiful girls.

"_**I don't want to ruin the fun for the young teenager up there, but Kim is dating fellow participant Julian and AJ seems to have set her eyes on someone special as well. Nevertheless, they'll show us a great match and it's time for them to choose their Pokemon!"**_

"We'll give our best and I shouldn't forget that Julian is cheering on me!" Kim said to her Pokeball.

After she threw her sphere, it opened with a lot of white sparkles before her signature Absol stood on the field for the first match.

"Let's continue this beautiful cruise with a great match, Jolteon!" April said happily.

April's ball capsule released a small lightning before she chose her signature Pokemon as well for the first round. Of course, her Jolteon was excited and he would help his trainer to advance to the next round.

"_**Our third match of our contest will start now! Time's running, girls!"**_

"It's the best to think about the future, Absol! Start with Future Sight!" Kim ordered quickly.

Absol's eyes and eventual its whole body shone light blue, without causing anything.

"We shouldn't allow them to do that, Jolteon! Stop him with Quick attack!" April ordered quickly.

Approaching the disaster Pokemon, Jolteon wanted to interrupt Future Sight, but Absol was finished with the attack in time before he avoided Jolteon's Quick attack with a quick step to the side. However, Jolteon shifted his weight to the side as well to ram Absol some feet away.

"We did what we wanted Absol, but now, let's use the time for some additional attacks!" Kim shouted enthusiastically, looking determined. "Use double team to confuse, Jolteon!"

Immediately, dozens of Absols circled around Jolteon.

"Don't let him make you nervous! Wait for it!" AJ ordered, determined.

"Don't you want to attack one of them?" Kim asked curiously, but April tilted playfully her head. "Well, it's time to attack from out of nowhere!"

Suddenly, the Absols dashed towards Jolteon.

"Jolteon, use Discharge!" April ordered quickly to hit all illusions at the same time.

"Attack first with Sucker Punch!" Kim shouted quickly.

Before Jolteon could use the area attack, he was slammed hard by Absol and the remaining doubles of the disaster Pokemon disappeared shortly thereafter. Due to Absol's successful sequence of attacks, April used a lot of points.

"_**A great sequence of attacks by Absol and he seems like the early favorite in this match."**_

"I really thought that I would get you with Discharge …" April noticed, slightly disappointed. "Jolteon, when you are back on your feet, use Agility!"

"Thwart it with Taunt!" Kim shouted quickly again.

Absol smiled tauntingly towards Jolteon and the electro-type didn't follow his trainer's order right now.

Slowly but surely, April got serious problems, because her points were decreased again and there were still four minutes of time. Apparently, Absol always tried to thwart the attacks of Jolteon before he would attack.

"You have a lot of tricks up your sleeve, but I'm not finished!" April clarified.

Kim smiled sweetly to her opponent, but she wouldn't go easy on her. Like always, the audience was amazed and they wanted the match to go on, because it was never clear who would win, although the match was one-sided again.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

"It's coming!" Kim said, smiling.

April had completely forgotten that Absol's Future sight was still in effect and a large beam of light suddenly crashed down onto Jolteon, which enveloped April's Pokemon completely. Shielding her eyes, AJ worried for her Pokemon and after the light vanished, she sighed in relieve that her Eeveelution wasn't knocked out.

Nevertheless, she lost more points, because the light attack looked beautiful and AJ already had less than half of them left.

"_**Kim doesn't give April a break and we still wait for the first successful attack of AJ!"**_

"Walk sideways across the field and use Pin Missile!" AJ shouted, trying to hit an attack finally.

Jolteon's fur spiked up again before he walked sideways across the field with style before he released a hail of needles onto Absol. It looked as fast as a machine gun and this time, Kim didn't have the chance to use Sucker Punch again.

"Absol, use Razor Wind to block the needles!" Kim ordered calmly.

With his scythe glowing white, Absol swung his head and shot several scythe-like light energy onto the needles and they negated them completely. Nevertheless, Jolteon and Absol continued with their continuous fire and the judges had to look who would win this exchange.

Eventually, both Pokemon stopped.

"Continue quickly with Thunder Fang and prepare our surprise attack!" AJ ordered, smiling.

The electro-type dashed with a mouth full of electricity towards Absol, but somehow, his fur looked different as well.

"Without Agility, your Pokemon is too slow!" Kim noted. "Absol, stop Jolteon with Psycho Cut!"

The disaster Pokemon's scythe shone light blue before he threw multiple rings of light towards the approaching electro-type. However, this time Jolteon was able to dodge all of them stylishly and now; Kim lost some points due to her missed attacks.

"I need to correct myself! Your Jolteon is fast, but even he can't hit my Absol when I order Detect!" Kim shouted.

Absol's eyes glowed green and as soon as Jolteon was close enough, he started to avoid all of Jolteon's attempts to bite him with Thunder Fang. Like in his appeal, Absol 'danced' around the attacks of Jolteon, which cost AJ more points.

"_**Absol proves that he's a master at dodging attacks! April needs to find a way to stop Absol, otherwise she won't come to the second round!" **_

" …" April started to be in trouble. "Withdraw from your position and use Tail whip!"

It looked funny, because technically, Jolteon didn't have a tail, but the electro-type bowed down before he shook his rear end. Fortunately, Absol's time with Detect was over and his defense fell slightly due to the tail whip.

"You perhaps decreased the defense of my Absol, but you still need to hit him first before you can cause any damage!" Kim explained, not knowing what AJ planned. "Interrupt Jolteon and use Slash!"

Absol approached Jolteon quickly.

"Withdraw again and use Tail whip once more!" April ordered.

Once again, Jolteon jumped to the back, so that Absol missed with his attack before the electro-type shook his rear end again to decrease Absol's defense even more when two and a half minute were over.

Jolteon's fur still looked different.

"What are you planning?" Kim asked unsurely before she became more serious. "You can't run away the whole time! Absol, use Sucker punch again!"

Suddenly, April grinned widely and Kim raised an eyebrow.

When Absol came close to Jolteon, he suddenly stopped and shivered weirdly.

"Absol, what's wrong?" Kim asked worriedly.

Several small lightning and sparks appeared around Absol and it was the same around Jolteon.

"Your Absol fell for the Thunder wave trap of my Jolteon!" April explained enthusiastically.

"_**April lulled Kim into a false sense of security before she paralyzed Absol with an invisible Thunder Wave of her Jolteon! Could this be the opening that April needs to succeed?"**_

Kim had still two third of her points while AJ only had one quarter of her points left.

"Well, you got me there …" Kim admitted, but she was still determined. "Absol, use - - -"

Kim noticed that her Pokemon couldn't move right now.

"Jolteon, use this chance to use Double Kick!" April said loudly and her electro-type jumped towards Absol before he kicked the disaster Pokemon twice in quick succession. Due to Absol being an dark-type, he was hit critically by the fighting attack.

Kim tried to counter somehow.

"Jolteon use …" April wanted to shout, however, Kim interrupted her.

"Absol, Me First!" Kim shouted.

" … Thunder!" April completed her order, but Absol already generated a lot of electricity before he released a powerful thunder in the air. Crashing down onto Jolteon, the thunder covered Jolteon nd it looked great.

Suddenly, the electricity started to become less and it collapsed.

Kim saw that Jolteon stood on the ground as if nothing happened and Julian's girlfriend realized that she lost some points after her failed attempt to steal her opponent's attack.

"I'm sorry, but Jolteon's ability is Volt absorb!" April explained with a smile. "Jolteon, it's your time to use Thunder!"

Jolteon's thunder almost reached the skylight of the ship before it dashed down onto Absol.

"Absol, avoid it!" Kim shouted.

Absol was too slow due to the paralyze and he could only avoid the middle of the thunder, but he was hit by the explosion that occurred around it. After he dropped to the ground, Absol did his best to stand up again, but his trainer only had one-half of her points left.

"_**We enter the last minute of the match and unlike at the beginning, it's more difficult to see a favorite!"**_

"Absol, we need to try Future Sight again!" Kim shouted.

Fortunately, Absol wasn't immobilized right now and his eyes shone blue again.

"The match won't go long enough for your attack to hit!" April clarified. "Jolteon, use Quick attack and combine it with Discharge!"

_Sorry, Priscilla, but I'll use one of your combinations … _April thought.

Jolteon dashed around Absol when a large electrical field emitted from him. Running circles around Absol, Jolteon made sure that Absol couldn't flee through the electrical field. Nevertheless, it was exhausting for Jolteon to keep up the Discharge attack for so long.

Due to the awesomeness of Jolteon's attack, Kim lost point for pint the longer Jolteon circled around her Pokemon.

Only thirty seconds were left.

"Absol, we need to buy some time!" Kim explained, knowing that she still had a few points more than April did. "Use Detect again to avoid the Discharge attack!"

Now, Jolteon almost circled next to Absol, but the eyes of the disaster Pokemon glowed green again before he avoided all lightning. April and Kim only had a small part of their points left and only ten seconds were left.

Suddenly, it became bright above the heads of the two Pokemon.

"_**The fights heats up, but only ten seconds remain!"**_

Kim knew that Future Sight was coming again. "Absol, use Quick attack to get out of the range!"

Absol wanted to follow the order, but suddenly, he fell onto his small knees after the paralyze hit him again.

_It's coming too early… _April thought worriedly…_ the attack will follow my Jolteon, no matter what … _

"Jolteon, we need to risk everything!" April shouted. "Use Thunder again!"

The audience started to count down.

**5 … **

Jolteon released the thunder attack again and when it reached the highest point, it was enveloped by the bright light of Future sight.

**4 …**

It became a combination of thunder and Future Sight that approached Jolteon and the paralyzed Absol on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked, shocked.

**3 …**

"I try to win!" April responded, determined.

**2 …**

With a loud bang, the thunder/Future sight combination hit the ground before an explosion occurred that enveloped almost everything on the field. The judges adjusted the points, but the bright light prevented the audience to see the large screen with the points.

**1 .. *BEEP***

Time was over, but the field was covered by a cloud of dust. The audience was puzzled, because they didn't know who won the match and even Livian couldn't announce anything.

When the cloud of dust vanished, Jolteon and Absol barely stood on their last legs.

Kim and AJ were relieved that their Pokemon didn't faint.

Now, Livian looked to the screen before she looked amazed.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen! After this terrifying match, which went the full distance of five minutes, I can announce that we have a winner by points! THE WINNER IS AJ!"**_

April looked with some disbelief to the screen, where she saw that she only had around 5% of her points left, but Kim only had perhaps 3% left. Immediately, AJ jumped happily up and down, celebrating her hard-fought victory.

Kim couldn't believe that she lost, especially that close.

"You were great, Absol. You deserve your rest." Kim thanked her Pokemon before she recalled it into his Pokeball, but she felt sad to be out of the tournament.

After she gave her Jolteon a hug, April recalled him as well into his Pokeball to give him a break.

"I'm sorry that you lost." April said sympathetic to Kim.

"You don't have to be, because it was a great contest match and you deserve the victory after you overcame all the attacks of my Absol." Kim responded, smiling forcefully.

"**My heart almost stopped during the finish and I feel bad that only AJ can advance. Obviously, it was a Grand Festival worthy performance and it was well fought!" **Kanto Joy said, removing some sweat from her forehead after the tense finale of the match.

"**It was flat-out amazing and the counters of the match were great!" **Unova Joy said, smiling.

"**Both competitors gave everything and to me, it seemed that they didn't want to disappoint their friends, but after this performance, no one will or should be disappointed." **Oscar explained, flicking some hair out of his face.

After Livian asked for some applause for the two girls, AJ and Kim wet to the assembly hall again and the audience needed some time first to come down after the excitement.

* * *

Of course, the coordinators in the assembly hall were astonished after what they saw from the two girls.

"You girls don't make it easy for us boys to top your performances." Ash said, referring to the fact that only girls had competed so far.

"You shouldn't underestimate us." Iris responded with a grin.

"I would never …" Cilan said playfully. "However, slowly but surely, I'm not happy anymore to be the last one of the first round, you know."

"Actually, I think you would be a fantastic coordinator, Cilan." Ash said truthfully, knowing that Cilan was a very elegant person. "If I'm not mistaken, your match will be next, David, right?"

"I guess so …" David said casually.

"Aren't you excited?" Ash asked.

"I'm not quite sure about it … Mathew looks extremely skilled and I'm not really motivated to beat him …" David explained casually, looking to his opponent.

"Why shouldn't you be motivated?" Ash asked.

"Well, …" David wanted to answer.

"You just don't want to face AJ in the quarter finale, right?" May said sternly, but apparently, she had a problem with that. "I'll be disappointed if you just lose because of your dislike for girls."

"Hmm …" David didn't answer.

"Could you promise us to give at least your best." May said sternly.

"If you feel better then …" David shrugged.

Eventually, AJ and Kim returned.

Julian immediately went to his girlfriend Kim before he gave her a hug after her fantastic match. Noticing that she was upset, Julian tried to cheer Kim up with some comforting words. Happily, he was able to convince her that she was great and that they would spend the evening together.

When AJ returned to the group, she received praise from Katherine and Priscilla.

"That was an incredible match!" Katherine said truthfully.

"Thanks." April smiled sheepishly and she wanted to turn to David next.

"_**Our next match will feature two male coordinators and they'll have a difficult time to outdo the females! David and Mathew, please come onto the stage!"**_

"Well, see you later!" David said quickly before he dashed away.

"WAIT!" May shouted. "That's the way to the corridors, but you need to take the other corridor to the contest hall!"

Sweatdropping, David murmured something before he left for the contest hall. Walking slowly behind him, Mathew seemed much more relaxed.

AJ looked disappointed that David didn't even congratulate her on her victory.

"AJ, your match was incredible!" May said truthfully, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, I gave my best …" AJ replied before she noticed that David forgot Flareon within the assembly hall. "Oh, did your trainer forget to take you with him? I'm sorry that I can let Jolteon out of his ball, but I'll need to bring him to the Pokemon centre after the contest."

Flareon understood, but she would stay with April as long as her trainer wasn't here.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, both coordinators were on the field and Livian hoped that the boys could be as good as the girls during the match.

"_**After the excitement of the last match, I hope that our audience can keep up with their cheers and applause for our contestants! Mathew and David will try to break the house down, not literally of course! Choose your Pokemon!"**_

_Well, I shouldn't use Arcanine, I guess … shiny Pokemon are getting me too much into trouble nowadays … _David thought silently.

"I'm sure that you'll love some competition!" David shouted before he threw the Pokeball.

When the sphere opened, it released a lot of pink hearts in a small whirlwind.

_Crap! … I used the wrong ball capsule … _David facepalmed.

Jumping through the 'tunnel of hearts' and onto the field, Cubone stood confident on the field.

The small skull-wearing Pokemon sweatdropped slightly when he saw the audience, because he was used that his trainer stayed away from such crowds.

"I guess, I shouldn't underestimate your Cubone." Mathew said before he took his Pokeball. "Let's bring the heat to our opponent, Typhlosion!"

After the ball capsule was activated, it released a lot of fire before the almost six feet tall Typhlosion stood on the field. With the fire on his neck burning tall, the final stage of Cyndaquil let out a loud growl before he looked to his opponent.

_That's perhaps too much competition … _David assumed.

"_**The size difference between them is obvious, but that doesn't have to mean anything though! Let's see …"**_

Suddenly, Cubone walked proudly to Typhlosion before he faced him Pokemon to Pokemon.

The only one foot tall Pokemon pointed with his bone towards the fire-type, showing that he wasn't afraid of it at all. Of course, Typhlosion sweatdropped now and the audience found it sweet how the small Pokemon acted.

" … _**oh, it seems that Cubone wants that his opponent doesn't go easy on him. If this is a good idea is let to be seen, but we won't waste any time and start with the fourth contest match! Your five minutes start now!"**_

The match was underway.

* * *

"Cubone is sooooooo sweet!" Priscilla had her typical cute-Pokemon-syndrome.

"I've never seen his Cubone in action before." May said casually. "It's just weird why he used a ball capsule with hearts …"

"Who knows?" Ash shrugged before he added. "Nevertheless, I think that Livian is right and that size doesn't matter in a Pokemon match."

AJ, Cilan and Iris looked to the screen when the match started.

* * *

"We won't disappoint your Cubone with a weak performance and we attack you with everything we have." Mathew assured with a smile.

"Perfect, Cubone!" David said sarcastically. "You did it again!"

Cubone looked confused to his trainer.

"Let's start with a quick Flame Charge attack, Typhlosion and try to rotate around yourself to add some excitement to it!" Mathew ordered quickly.

Immediately, Typhlosion stomped with his legs onto the ground before he caused a large cloud of dirt and dust to kick up, which enveloped him completely. Then, his body was enveloped by a yellow-orange flame before he started to charge towards his opponent while rotating sideways.

Cubone barely dodged the first hit.

However, Typhlosion was able to control the Flame charge enough to turn around for a second attack.

"Stop him with Bonemerang, Cubone!" David shouted.

Cubone bent his right arm backwards before he threw his bone towards Typhlosion, but unfortunately, the bone was deflected by the flames and Cubone had to dodge Typhlosion once again.

David lost some points for the failed attack while Mathew was losing only a few points for his Pokemon's misses.

At least, Cubone's bone flew back to him, but as soon as Cubone caught it, his hand was on fire and the small skull-wearing Pokemon ran across the field with tears in his eyes to extinguish the flames on his bone and hand.

"_**Poor Cubone burnt his hand, but at least, he could avoid Flame charge several times."**_

"Your Pokemon is fast, but I'm sure that my Typhlosion is faster!" Mathew said, determined. "Ram with your Flame Charge onto the ground to cause a small explosion before using a combination of swift and Ember!"

Typhlosion crashed onto the ground only a few feet away from Cubone to cause a small shockwave that threw Cubone across the field.

"Cubone, try to keep him away!" David ordered somehow.

Now, Typhlosion shot a combination of sparks and stars towards Cubone.

Running away from them, Cubone almost ran all the way back to his trainer.

"Cubone, you have to be kidding me!" David exclaimed when he jumped to the side to avoid the attack as well. Fortunately, it didn't result in a disqualification that Cubone went to his trainer, but David nevertheless lost some points because of the beauty of Typhlosion's attack.

"Are you okay?" Mathew shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine!" David assured before he looked to Cubone. "What's your problem, huh? You insisted that they gave everything in that match, so …"

"_**Excuse me, but you shouldn't delay the contest match with talking."**_

David rubbed sheepishly the back of his head, but he noticed that he lost quite a few points for this delay and he only had slightly more than half of his points left.

* * *

"That was close!" Ash said.

"That was the first time that I saw something like that during a contest." May explained. "For some reason, David has a lot of bad luck."

April held Flareon in her arms and she cheered for the trainer.

* * *

"Let's show them that you can back up your words, Cubone! Approach Typhlosion without fear!" David ordered tensely.

The small Pokemon, with the skull helmet, started to run quickly towards Typhlosion.

"Tackle him away!" Mathew ordered.

"Use Headbutt!" David shouted.

Both Pokemon collided with their heads and apparently, it was some kind of effective on Typhlosion that held his head after this collision. On the other side, Cubone seemed to be fine, which caused Mathew to lose some points.

"At least, your thickhead is useful at times." David noted. "Follow it up with Bone Rush and well, … try to look elegant!"

With Typhlosion still holding his head in pain, Cubone started to club him with his Bone several times and it was even effective.

Cubone added some screws and front flips to his attack. In the end, he even changed his 'bone hand' to show that he was skilled.

Mathew lost point for point.

"_**Finally, we see Cubone in action and he's very skilled and agile with his bone that he treasures like his most-important good!"**_

"Respect for your Cubone, but we aren't finished!" Mathew clarified. "Typhlosion, use Defense Curl and prepare your next fire attack!"

The large hedgehog rolled into a ball and Cubone's attacks weren't as effective as before.

Suddenly, the air started to heat up.

Unexpectedly, an explosion occurred around Typhlosion and Cubone quickly dashed away.

"That's Lava Plume!" Mathew explained.

The attack wasn't over, because a mix of smog and fire went across the field.

It looked quite cool and Cubone couldn't do anything against this, that's why David lost some points again

"Try to withstand the heat and find Typhlosion within this smoke!" David shouted.

Immediately, Cubone took a deep breath before he went into the heat to find his opponent. Unfortunately, Cubone was very small and he couldn't look above the smoke unlike Typhlosion, that already prepared its next attack. However, Typhlosion couldn't find Cubone under the smoke.

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower on the ground to prevent Cubone to reach you!" Mathew ordered.

Removing the smoke with his Flamethrower, Typhlosion looked for Cubone, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Moreover, his attack looked great, but the judges couldn't tell whether it was effective on Cubone or not, so they waited until they would judge.

Mathew wondered where David's Pokemon was.

Suddenly, Cubone appeared on the back of Typhlosion's head.

"Typhlosion, watch out! Cubone is on your back!" Mathew shouted and his Pokemon stopped with his Flamethrower before he shook his whole body.

"That's great, Cubone! Use Bone Club!" David ordered happily.

The small Pokemon took his bone with two hands before he smashed it onto the head of Typhlosion several times in succession, which cost Mathew a few points again. Meanwhile, three minutes of the match were over and the audience enjoyed the battle of David vs. Goliath.

"Increase the fire on your neck!" Mathew ordered.

Increasing the heat and the height of the fire, Typhlosion made it uncomfortable for Cubone.

However, the skull-wearing Pokemon climbed on top of Typhlosion's head before he continued with his attack.

"_**It looks as if Cubone is playing a cowboy, who tries to tame Typhlosion! It looks some kind of sweet, but Typhlosion tries everything to get him down!" **_

Mathew already lost two third of his points, just like David.

"Use Rollout to get him down!" Mathew ordered.

Like Cyndaquil before him, Typhlosion rolled into a ball.

Unfortunately, Cubone stood on top of the ball when Typhlosion started to roll across the field.

Like a circus performer, Cubone balanced on top the ball, but Typhlosion became faster and faster with every second. Nevertheless, the audience laughed and even Livian smiled funnily at this scene, although she should stay serious.

David didn't know what his Pokemon could do now.

"Throw him off!" Mathew shouted quickly.

Eventually, Cubone lost his balance before he fell hard onto the ground. Moreover, his bone landed some feet away from him and Cubone immediately crawled towards it to get it back.

"Cubone, watch out!" David yelled.

It was too late, because Typhlosion hit Cubone hard with his Rollout attack and David's Pokemon was hurt heavily after this.

"_**Is this the end?"**_

Typhlosion continued to roll across the field.

"Try to hang on, Cubone!" David said with a comforting voice. "Well, I think we can try your secret weapon now, right?"

Cubone nodded, standing slowly up to his feet.

"The fighting spirit of your Cubone is amazing, but I fear that you won't win." Mathew said. "Typhlosion, use Rollout again!"

The hedgehog rolled quickly towards Cubone, but the skull-wearing Pokemon didn't move.

_What's wrong with him? … _Mathew wondered.

When Typhlosion was some feet away from Cubone, David ordered the next attack. "Ram him with Endeavor and all of your strength!"

Cubone created momentum before he rammed his whole body against the rolling Typhlosion.

Amazingly, Cubone was able to push Typhlosion away and the fire-type received critical damage due to attack. It was Cubone's own critical condition that allowed him to weaken Typhlosion like that, but for some reason, Mathew's Pokemon kept on rolling.

"You surprised me with that attack, but my Typhlosion can take a lot of damage and this time, you won't be able to counter!" Mathew explained.

Once again, Rollout hit Cubone and the poor Pokemon was thrown into the air.

"Cubone!" David shouted worriedly.

"_**Despite Cubone's toughness, it seems that he can't outdo Typhlosion!"**_

* * *

AJ almost couldn't stand still, because she couldn't witness how David would lose like that.

"I guess, David gave his best, but Typhlosion is just too strong for his Cubone." Iris said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that there's still a possibility for him to win that match." Ash said knowingly. "He found a way to beat Harley, although he was almost defeated, right, May?"

"Yes, he did." May answered her crush.

* * *

The audience looked concentrated, because this fight became better and better after the weird beginning.

David's points were reduced to one tenth and Mathew still had one third of his points when the last minute of the match started.

"Stop with Rollout and aim for Cubone!" Mathew ordered enthusiastically.

When Typhlosion ended his ball-form, it became obvious that the hedgehog panted heavily after Cubone's Endeavor attack. Both Pokemon were pushed to their limits, but Mathew decided to finish this match now.

"Hit him wit Flamethrower!" Mathew ordered.

The fire-type shot the powerful beam of fire to Cubone into the air and the skull-wearing Pokemon couldn't avoid it.

"Cubone, dive through the Flamethrower and use Double-Edge!" David ordered quickly.

Immediately, Cubone did a nose dive to the ground and pointed the top of his head towards Typhlosion.

One second later and Cubone was enveloped by the fire.

The audience held their breath.

Mathew sweated slightly, because he didn't know what would happen.

Suddenly, a yellow light shone through the fire before Cubone deflected the Flamethrower.

"That can't be!" Mathew was shocked.

Diving down with full force, Cubone rammed his head into Typhlosion's belly before both Pokemon crashed onto the ground. It was a risky attack and Mathew lost some points again, but he still had more than David at this point.

The judges looked once again to the two Pokemon, which didn't move.

Suddenly, Cubone sat up on the ground.

_Phew … fortunately, Cubone's ability is Rock head … _David thought, sighing in relieve.

Typhlosion wasn't so lucky and the fire Pokemon laid flat on his back with curls in his eyes.

"**BEEP"**

The judges pushed their buzzers again after one of the Pokemon was unable to continue the match.

The audience growled after this heated match that contained so many scenes.

Mathew was completely surprised that this small Pokemon could beat his fully-evolved Pokemon, but he knew that his Typhlosion gave his best. It was never easy to lose, but Mathew could accept this defeat after that great match.

"_**Unbelievable! Cubone knocked out Typhlosion and therefore, David advances to the quarter finale, where he will face AJ!"**_

"Oh no …" David lowered his head.

"You were awesome, Typhlosion." Mathew said to his Pokemon before he recalled it into its Pokeball and after that, he turned to David. "Your style is unorthodox, but it leaded you to victory nevertheless. I hope that you can come far."

"I had a lot of luck and I'm sure that you could beat me as well." David explained before he turned to Cubone. "I hope that your victory won't make you snooty!"

Cubone put his hands on his hips, because he deserved some more praise.

" … you were great and I'm thankful for your performance, Cubone,." David praised his Pokemon.

"**Cubone wanted to prove that he's not a weakling despite his small size and I'm sure that he proved himself right. Moreover, I'm happy that the boys could put on a great performance like the girls before them." **Kanto Joy said happily.

"**I can't add anything to that …" **Unova Joy said before she winked to her sister.

"**As a connoisseur, it's always interesting to see Pokemon with different personalities and David's Cubone seems to be a unique case. However, Mathew and his Typhlosion are a great team as well and they only barely lost." **Oscar explained, elegant.

Mathew walked back to the assembly hall.

"Well, I can guess what April is thinking …" David said before he took a step.

Out of nowhere, Cubone tripped David with his bone to cause the trainer to land on his face.

Livian, the audience and judges looked confused.

"I'll get you for that!" David said threateningly before he jumped to his feet to chase Cubone.

Cubone ran happily away, with his hands and bone high in the air. Apparently, the Pokemon liked it to play pranks on his trainer, but at least, he only did it, because he liked his trainer.

* * *

"He won! He won!" April said happily in succession and she took Katherine by her hands to jump up and down with her like small schoolgirls.

"Can someone pinch me? I think I'm dreaming." Iris said with some disbelief. "He really won that match!"

"That was a great match with different spices, but I'm sure that the sweet taste of victory is the best for David." Cilan said, being amazed by every performance today. "Perhaps, I should evaluate David and his Cubone …"

"After all of your performances, I can't wait for my turn!" Ash said, clenching his fists.

May remembered that Ash was next and she didn't know what she could do to show him that she likes him more than a friend. After peck kisses, hugs, holding hands and other things, there wasn't much that she could do anymore to break Ash's denseness.

**End of chapter!**

* * *

**I'm sorry that I'm not the best match writer, but I think I did my best. **

**Well, that was a very, very, very long chapter!**

**I hope that you understand that it takes me more time to write such a chapter than the usual 4000 word chapter; three times as much to be honest. **

**Which match did you like best?**

**Please leave a review to support the story!**


	41. Chapter 41

**No new Chapter!**

_In case, someone doesn't read the summary of the story! _

There won't be a new chapter of this story at all, so you shouldn't alert it. Although I leave the story on this website, there isn't much sense to continue it, especially after all that time.

That means that this story has an _open end _and it's up to your fantasy to imagine what would have happened later on, but that's actually a good thing.

I'll continue to write new stories with even better plots; would be nice to see some of your support there as well.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
